Pokemon Master Emergence
by amvanras
Summary: Due to his illustrious milestones, Ash Ketchum enters a high-level Pokemon Battle Tournament competing against past rivals. While he competes, the evil organization Team Rocket targets Ash and a brand new Pokemon on his team. Will Ash win the tournament, stop Team Rocket, and understand love? Takes place after Pokemon Master Premises (see my bio page). Note: I do not own Pokemon.
1. The Honor of Kalos

May 1, 2012

One sunny afternoon at the Kalos League Championship Tournament Final Round in the Main Stadium in Rennaissance City, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto squared off against one of his Kalos rivals Calem Xavier of Vaniville Town in Kalos. The Announcer already introduced the two trainers and the battle was about to begin.

Referee then said this, "Battle, begin!" And so Ash vs. Calem got underway. The battle raged on as Calem's Pokemon team squared off against Ash's Pokemon Team, but although Ash's Pokemon have taken damage, Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, and Rapidash have defeated Raichu, Chestnaught, Mandibuzz, Poliwrath, Haxorus, and Zebstrika respectively. Ash defeats Calem 6-0.

"With Calem out of Pokemon, the winner of the final round match and the tournament is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The Referee announced. The spectators cheered as if they have never cheered before as this wasn't just a victory in the final round as it was a milestone that only few Pokemon Trainers of all time have achieved.

"YOU HAVE WITNESSED A MAJOR MILESTONE HERE AT THIS YEAR'S KALOS LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT! ASH EMERGES VICTORIOUS, AND HE AND HIS POKEMON TEAM HAVE WON ALL THE SIX REGIONAL LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENTS IN THE WORLD! HE NOW IS ONE OF FEW TRAINERS IN THE WORLD OF ALL TIME TO DO THAT! NOW PLEASE JOIN ME AND CONGRATULATE THE WINNER OF THE KALOS LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS AND NOW 6-TIME POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION ASH KETCHUM!" The Announcer booms in the microphone as the cheers continued.

Ash then said this, "Wow this is a whole lot of hype. It's getting old, right buddy?" Pikachu squealed in agreement.

Ash then said this, "And on second thought, who else has done what we have done?" Pikachu shrugged as he didn't know either.

The deafening cheers still went unnoticed as Ash and all of his Pokemon were hugging one another tightly. Soon Ash was escorted by Charles Goodshow President of the Pokemon League, Kalos Champion Master Diantha Carnet, and the Kalos Elite Four to the Kalos League Championship Hall of Fame. Ash and his team of Pokemon that participated in the entire tournament (Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Rapidash, a White Flower Florges nicknamed Asteria, Dragalge, Tyrantrum, Pangoro, Noivern, Rotom, Pidgeot, Tyranitar, Espeon, Charizard, Sceptile, Gallade, Garchomp, Lucario, and Zoroark) were recorded there. Then Ash attended a press conference and had to answer all the questions much to his boredom and annoyment. But the event that Ash and his Pokemon looked forward to the closing ceremony that night. At the closing ceremony, Ash stood on the podium holding the Kalos League Championship Trophy while the audience and competitors cheered for him. As the Kalos League closing ceremony and fireworks display ended, Ash and Pikachu all exited the stadium and met up with Ash's friends Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Tierno, Shauna, Trevor, and Sawyer Shota who is from Hoenn.

Tierno then said this, "Ash, you taught me a lot over the past year. My Pokemon and I will continue to train harder. Then next time, we can battle 'kay?"

Sawyer then said this, "Same here Ash!"

Ash then said this, "Hehe! You make me feel a bit embarrassed."

Clemont then said this, "Ash, you amaze and inspire me as always! Congratulations!" He patted Ash on his shoulder. Clemont is a boy of about the same age as Ash with blonde hair who wears light blue pants and shirt and wears a backpack with an electronic Aipom arm. He's the official Lumiose City Gym Leader who has left his robot Clembot as the interim Gym Leader. His type specialty is Electric-types. He loves to invent machines and other devices, but most of his inventions tend to explode in the end.

Ash then said this, "Thank you Clemont. You've always kept me going through our journey, especially your inventions!" Clemont blushed out of modesty.

Bonnie then said this, "I can't wait to become a trainer just like you! It's so much fun! I also would like to see more of your Pokemon please!" Bonnie is Clemont's 9 year old sister who really loves to be around Pokemon. She cares primarily for Clemont's Dedenne (a small Electric andFairy gerber Pokemon). She always finds an opportunity to get Clemont his "wife" which would prompt Clemont to use his patented Aipom arm to carry Bonnie away.

Ash then said this, "Haha Bonnie! I'm sure you'll make a great trainer given how you care for Pokemon! I plan to go home to Kanto and see Mom, Professor Oak, and all of my Pokemon! You guys can come too!" Bonnie squealed in delight. Then Ash turned his attention towards a 15 year old girl who smiled warmly at Ash with a blush. One of her Pokemon, a female Pikachu named Chupi, immediately tackled Pikachu, her crush, into a hug.

Serena then said this, "Ash, I knew you would win period!" Serena is a Pokemon Performer from Vaniville Town who competed in Pokemon Showcases and came out on top as Kalos Queen at her first campaign. Her campaign started off with a loss at the Coumarine City Showcase, but after cutting her hair short and deepening her resolve, she and her Pokemon came back on top by winning three Princess Keys and eventually the Master Class Showcase. Literally and figuratively, her hair has grown back to the same size before Coumarine City. Her mother Grace is a world famous Rhyhorn racer while her father is none other than Kalos' main Pokemon Professor Sycamore.

Ash then said this, "Thank you Serena, but the fact is that you becoming Kalos Queen have inspired me and my Pokemon to work harder to win! Also you and your Pokemon have achieved it together which is the best part!" Serena blushed further being given such praise. Then she hugged Ash tightly and whispered.

Serena then said this, "Really Ash? You're my inspiration the entire time with that motto to 'never give up until the very end!' It was the same motto you told me back in that Summer Camp all those years ago. Plus you, Clemont, Bonnie, and I all helped each other through our Kalos journey." Ash smiled warmly and returned the hug.

Shauna then said this, "That's very cute Ash and Serena." Shauna giggled as Ash and Serena blushed hearing that.

Clemont then said this, "So, let's all head back to the Pokemon Center. We need to make sure that we let our families know of our plans to go to Kanto and pay for train and airplane tickets. Also we need to go and see Professor Sycamore before we fly out of Kalos per his request. We can even stop by at Serena's place along the way."

Trevor then said this, "Wow, Kanto is a long way from here. Hope you guys have a safe trip."

Sawyer then said this, "Let's stay in touch okay. Don't be a stranger Ash! I want to someday win like you did!"

Trevor then said this, "You have my number, so call anytime okay."

Shauna then said this, "Serena, I hope you, Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont have an awesome journey in Kanto. Be sure to send us a post card."

Serena then said this, "Yeah Shauna, I will!" Then Shauna whispered to Serena.

Shauna then said this, "Serena, it's now or never. So be sure to tell your feelings to Ash." Serena gasped and blush which caused Shauna to giggle. Serena then smiled and whispered.

Serena then said this, "Don't worry. I'll send you a picture of our engagement okay!" Shauna pumped her fist in celebration.

Ash then said this, "Engagement? What engagement are you talking about?"

Serena then said this, "Oh nothing nothing!" Serena blushes a further shade of red while Shauna giggles.

Ash then said this, "Okay then best wishes you guys! See you soon!" Ash and his friends went to the Pokemon Center and parted ways with Sawyer, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. Soon in the Pokemon Center, Ash was on the videophone with his mother Delia Ketchum who was in Professor Oak's lab along with her Pikachu named Chu, her Tyranitar named Momma Ty, her Zoroark named Meema, and her Gothitelle. Chu is Ash's Pikachu's loving yet overprotective mother. Delia's Tyranitar is the mother of Ash's Tyranitar who originally lived in a wildlife preserve in Johto few years ago and agreed to stay with Delia as Ash and Tyranitar would journey together. Meema is Zoroark's mother. Ash met Meema and Zoroark who was a Zorua at the time in Crown City in Sinnoh and again in Unova. Meema agreed to stay and bond with Delia while her child would journey with Ash. Gothitelle is Delia's closest Pokemon who helps her take care of the household.

Delia then said this, "Ash! Good to see you, and congratulations on your victory in the Kalos League! In fact, everyone in Pallet Town watched you win the whole thing!" Delia turned the webcam to show all the Pallet Town's residents. Upon seeing Ash, they cheered for him. All of Ash's Pokemon who stayed at Professor Oak's lab were in the background cheering and celebrating for Ash. Tracey Sketchit, Professor Oak's current assistant and one of Ash's traveling companions during his adventures in the Orange Islands also waved.

Ash then said this, "Oh wow! Thank you so much you guys! It is great that you are supporting me no matter where I go, but really my Pokemon all deserved the credit!" The Pallet Town residents and Ash's Pokemon cheered again.

Delia then said this, "I couldn't have said better! So when are you coming back home?"

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah, I should be back home in a few days Mom. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are also coming too. We plan to visit Serena's place and then Clemont and Bonnie's place along the way." His friends nodded excitedly.

Delia then said this, "Splendid! I look forward to meeting all of you. Even your Pokemon really miss you. Oh, Professor Oak would like to talk to you." Ash nodded and Professor Oak came up.

Professor Oak then said this, "Ash my boy! Well done in the Kalos League. Er hey! Rotom! Quit taking up the screen!" Professor Oak's Rotom laughs as he uses his Scaryface up at the camera. Even Ash's Rotom joins the fun.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, you too! C'mon knock it off!" Ash grabbed Rotom and got himself shocked. Professor Oak did the same with his Rotom and got the same results.

Serena then said this, "Ash! Are you okay?"

Ash then said this, "Don't worry! I'm used to getting shocked like this!" Soon Professor Oak recovered.

Professor Oak then said this, "Now Ash, the Mayor of Pallet Town and I are organizing a banquet honoring your successes from all over the years! The entire town is coming. Even some visitors and tourists will also be here to see you and your Pokemon. Gary is making his way back home from Sinnoh to give you his congrats! I also have taken great liberty to invite all of your friends you traveled with. Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Alexa from before are invited as well! Everyone's eager to see you after so long!" Ash's friends cheered.

Ash then said this, "That's so cool! Thank you."

Clemont then said this, "I look forward to meeting you Professor Oak!"

Bonnie then said this, "Thank you so much Professor Oak!"

Serena then said this, "Thank you for having us over!"

Professor Oak then said this, "My pleasure. Also I have received a letter from the Pokemon League which is addressed to you Ash! I'll give it to you upon your arrival, and trust me you will be thrilled. Everyone will be proud of what will be in store for you in that letter. I even have a gift for you that you will really find handy. Plus since your birthday is coming, it's perfect timing. I'm positive that you will love this year's homecoming!"

Ash then said this, "Oh, all of my homecomings from my journeys have always been great Professor, especially with Mom and her cooking!" Delia heard this and couldn't help but be proud for her son of how he really appreciates her care whenever he comes home from his journeys.

Professor Oak then said this, "Okay Ash. See you soon!" Ash nodded and hung up. Ash and his friends called Serena's mom Grace Yvonne and Clemont and Bonnie's father Meyer letting them know of their plans to visit them before they fly to Kanto with Ash to which they wholeheartedly approved. Then they all called Professor Sycamore.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Hello Serena my girl! Hello to you too Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Clemont! I trust that you all have enjoyed seeing Ash win it all!" Ash and his friends nodded yes.

Ash then said this, "You can thank all of my Pokemon! They're the true winners!"

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Tres Bien! Spoken like a true Pokemon Master! Now Ash before you and your friends fly out to Kanto, you all are invited along with other trainers to a special ceremony called the Honor of Kalos here in Lumiose City tomorrow evening. It's held annually right after the Kalos League Championship Tournament. It's a tradition where trainers will be recognized for their accomplishments! All of you have accomplished many notable things!"

Serena then said this, "Wow really?"

Bonnie then said this, "That's awesome. You hear that Clemont!"

Clemont then said this, "I know Bonnie! I'm looking forward to it. Also my father has allowed all of us to stay for that night before we fly out."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "That's great! And to save all the trouble, why don't I purchase your airfares?"

Ash then said this, "No worries Professor. We don't want to be a burden for you."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Oh please allow me! You have done many favors for me, and I just want you all to know that I'm willing to help you in anyway possible."

Ash then said this, "Sure, that's really nice of you to help us! Thank you so much Professor."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "It's my pleasure! Goodnight!" Ash and his friends hung up and got ready for the next day.

May 2, 2012

Ash and his friends reached Vaniville Town early morning after taking a bullet train from Renaissance City which reduced the trip from a week to less than an hour.

Ash then said this, "So this is Vaniville Town. It's so calm and quaint like Pallet Town." Serena blushed hearing that. Soon they were in front of Serena's house.

Serena then said this, "Mother, we're home!" Serena's mom Grace came out and hugged Serena.

Grace then said this, "Serena dear! It has been a long time, and I must say you're now Kalos Queen! And it's great to see you Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont! Come inside everyone!" Ash and his friends all entered Serena's house and comfortably settled down. Soon they were at the jakuzi in the backyard eating brunch. Pikachu and Chupi snuggled together and took a well-needed nap. Serena's Delphox and Ash's Greninja were enjoying the fresh air at the front together. Ash's Gallade was resting while Serena's Gardevoir nicknamed Lady Gard tended to him with an apparent blush on her face. Serena's Medicham used her aura to communicate with Ash's Lucario. The rest of their Pokemon were playing in the backyard. After brunch, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Grace were walking about in the lawn and interacting with the Pokemon.

Grace then said this, "Wow Ash. I'm impressed with your Pokemon team. You even raised Rapidash very well from the Ponyta I let you train."

Ash then said this, "Yeah. Rapidash is one of my close partners. He has gotten me and my friends out of many jams!" He pets Rapidash much to his satisfaction.

Grace then said this, "All of your Pokemon are wonderful Serena. I can sense the close bonds you share with them." Serena and her Pokemon all blush hearing that.

Grace then said this, "So Ash, do you have any plans on what challenges you want to take on next or any regions you're planning to explore? There are only six Pokemon Leagues in the world, and you conquered them all ever since your first year as a Pokemon Trainer."

Ash then said this, "I'm not sure at the moment. It seems as if I have explored every nook and cranny of the world, but Professor Oak back in Pallet Town told me last night that he got something in the mail from the Pokemon League addressed to me."

Grace then said this, "That must be exciting."

Ash then said this, "However, the best part is that I get to see Pallet Town, my mom, Professor Oak, my neighbors, and of course my other Pokemon. They really miss me."

Grace then said this, "I'm sure you're looking forward to getting there. Even Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont are eager to go to Kanto with you."

Serena then said this, "Right mom. Ash, also Alexa is coming along with us too."

Grace then said this, "So who's Alexa?"

Ash then said this, "She's a journalist from Lumiose City who accompanied me during my first trip to Kalos. Her sister is Viola the Santelune Gym Leader."

Grace then said this, "Wow, you have met a lot of important and influential people. I'm sure you'll get to meet others like them, especially Professor Oak. You remember him?"

Serena then said this, "Yes! I especially want to visit Pallet Town. It was there where Professor Oak's Summer Camp took place back then. I have fond memories of that place."

Clemont then said this, "Oh yeah, I remember you telling us about the time you and Ash met. I'm still amazed that you still remembered him and returned his hankerchief."

Bonnie then said this, "Yeah, it's like as if you two are special friends. It's like a match made in heaven. Clemont you could learn from Ash!" Serena blushed while Grace giggled and Clemont sweat-dropped.

Ash then said this, "Also, there are Pokemon native to Kanto that are rare in other parts of the world." Clemont and Bonnie perked up at that.

Serena then said this, "Wow. I can't wait. Um Ash, do you know if there are Pokemon Showcases in Kanto?"

Ash then said this, "Hmm. I'm not sure. I thought they're exclusively in Kalos. Now, there are Pokemon Contests which are similar to Pokemon Showcases, but the emphasis is on showing the beauty and elegance of just your Pokemon. Also anyone can compete, not just the ladies. The people that compete are known as Pokemon Coordinators. First round is the appeal round in which Pokemon use moves in an appealing way. Then the subsequent rounds are called contest battles in which you use dazzling moves to attack, defend, or evade your opponents. If you win the Pokemon Contest, you get a ribbon from the host city. If you win five of them in a region, you get to enter a special contest called the Grand Festival for that region. If you win it all, you earn the rank of Top Coordinator."

Clemont then said this, "Wow I'm impressed. Besides in Kanto, where else are these Pokemon Contests held?"

Ash then said this, "Based on what I know, there are also contests in Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Each of those regions may have slight variations. Two of my friends are Coordinators, and you'll probably meet them when we go to Pallet Town. Professor Oak did say that he invited all of my previous traveling companions."

Grace then said this, "It sure is like a big world out there!"

Serena then said this, "Yeah, that's the best part about going on a journey." The rest of the day was spent just relaxing at Serena's house. Soon it was time for Ash and his friends to pack up and take the bullet train to Lumiose City. Grace dropped the travelers at the train station. Ash was thinking deeply about a conversation he had with Grace discretely before he and his friends arrived at the train station.

**Flashback to a few hours ago**

Ash then said this, "What is that you want to talk about Mrs. Yvonne?"

Grace then said this, "Oh, nothing too urgent and please call me Grace. I just want to say thank you for being there for Serena! She really looks up to you as a role model. By journeying with you, Clemont, and Bonnie, she has unlocked her potential." Ash blushed out of modesty.

Ash then said this, "Oh no, I should be thanking her! She has supported all of us throughout. The fact that she and her Pokemon worked hard together to achieve the title of Kalos Queen empowered me and my Pokemon to continue working hard. That's why I believe that my victory in the Kalos League is very special. That's why I'm looking forward to continue traveling with her, Bonnie, and Clemont."

Grace then said this, "I'm glad to hear that. It's kismet that during that Pokemon Summer Camp all those years ago that you and Serena met. Perhaps there's something along the horizon waiting in store for you and Serena to share together."

Ash then said this, "Really, what is it?" Grace smiled and winked at Ash.

Grace then said this, "Oh it's something you'll have to figure out for yourself, but it's not too far away. You just need to be more observant." Ash was still clueless but didn't ponder further.

**End flashback **

Clemont then said this, "Thank you so much for your hospitality!" Serena, Bonnie, and Ash also waved goodbye to Grace.

Grace then said this, "You all have fun, and make sure you stay safe!" _Oh Ash, if only you knew Serena's feelings for you. Please always be on her side._

Ash and his friends arrived in Lumiose City during the late afternoon, but as soon as they exited the bullet train, several media personnel, news reporters, journalists, and fangirls and fanboys swarmed them.

Journalist 1 then said this, "It's Ash Ketchum the Titanium-Level Ace Trainer and Serena Yvonne the new Kalos Queen!"

Journalist 2 then said this, "Mr. Ash Ketchum, are you in a personal relationship with Serena Yvonne? How long have you two been dating?" Serena blushed heavily.

Journalist 3 then said this, "There's Clemont the Lumiose City Gym Leader along with his younger sister Bonnie!"

Ash then said this, "What's going on with you people? Can't you see we don't have time for this?"

Fangirl then said this, "Oh Ashy, please stay with me always! Pikachu is welcome too!" Serena gritted her teeth hearing that.

Fanboy then said this, "Oi Serena, why don't ya ditch Ketchum and stay with me. I'll treat you like a real woman!" Ash grew annoyed by that.

Serena then said this, "Back off everyone or else we will force you to!"Pikachu and Chupi growled and threatened to electrocute anyone who dared to come close to their friends.

Bonnie then said this, "I'm scared! Help me!" Dedenne was wailing loudly.

Clemont then said this, "Don't worry Bonnie. Just stay with me!" Ash immediately spotted a gap in the growing mob.

Ash then said this, "This way! Follow me! I'll get us out of this jam!" Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont followed Ash and held hands while all four of them get chased by the chaotic mob of media personnel, and fangirls and fanboys.

Ash then said this, "Gallade help us!" Gallade came out to help.

Gallade then said this, " _Oh dear! Ash you're like a magnet attracting attention! So think of a place and I'll teleport all of us over there!"_

Ash then said this, " _Professor Sycamore's Lab! Hurry!"_ Gallade nodded and soon they were inside Professor Sycamore's Lab in the lobby. Professor Sycamore came to see the commotion, but he smiled warmly seeing that Ash and his friends made it.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont! You guys made it."

Serena then said this, "Hi father!" She runs up to hug her father.

Clemont then said this, "Yeah…we…sure…did!" Clemont panted heavily.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Maybe next time, I should prepare to have some of my assistants escort you over here so that you wouldn't need to be on the run from the media such as that." He pointed to a TV screen showing footage of Ash and his friends all running away, Gallade appearing, and all of them disappearing. This caused Ash and his friends to sweat-drop.

Ash then said this, "That just means that Gallade's psychic powers are improving. Well done Gallade!" Gallade grinned and high-fived Ash. Then a taller woman walked in with her Helioptile.

Serena then said this, "It's Alexa!"

Alexa then said this, "Hey you guys! Ash, congrats for winning the Kalos League Championships!" Pikachu and Helioptile greeted each other after so long.

Ash then said this, "Thanks Alexa. Professor Oak told me that you're coming to Kanto as well."

Alexa then said this, "Yeah, I have been invited by him. He told me that you all are going there for Ash's homecoming." Ash and his friends nodded.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Wow! So Alexa, do you have your airfares or no? If not, no worries as I'll be purchasing yours along with those for Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont."

Alexa then said this, "Well that's nice of you Professor Sycamore."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Well everyone, follow me. The chefs have dinner ready for all of us, the invited guests of honor, my lab assistants, and all the Pokemon. Clemont and Bonnie, your dad has gladly decided to join us."

Clemont andBonnie then said this, "Thank you so much Professor Sycamore!" Soon their dad Meyer joined, and they along with their Pokemon dined over a wide selection of gourmet food and exchanging stories and a few laughs. Ash and his friends met the other fellow guests of honor as they ate. Even Clemont's robotic doppelganger and interim Lumiose Gym Leader Clembot also came.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Now, the ceremony begins tonight. It's very quick. The parade starts from the front of the lab and ends fittingly at Prism Tower. Once we reach there, I'll list all of your accomplishments and present each of you with a medal and a plaque to commemorate the occasion."

Ash then said this, "That's great! Then we can all head over to Clemont's place and rest up immediately."

Clemont then said this, "Yeah, I agree! Um Professor, can we all let our Pokemon out to walk in the parade along with us?"

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Sure! I highly encourage that!" Soon the barriers outlining the parade were up, and spectators lined up to watch. Officer Jenny and her squad of policemen were on guard and directed pedestrian and automobile traffic all over Lumiose City. Ash and his friends and Pokemon, Professor Sycamore, Meyer, and the other guests of honor started to parade from the lab to Prism Tower following the procession of dancers, acrobatics, and people in all kinds of Pokemon costumes. All of Ash's Pokemon Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Rapidash, Asteria, Dragalge, Tyrantrum, Pangoro, Noivern, Rotom, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Charizard, Sceptile, Garchomp, Tyranitar, and Zoroark were moving calmly. Serena's Pokemon Delphox, Pikachu (Chupi), Sylveon, Vivillion, Lady Gard, Ninetales, and Medicham also followed suit. Chupi walked next to Pikachu and intertwined her heart-shaped tail with Pikachu's tail. Sylveon did the same and gently wrapped her feelers around Espeon which comforted him. Greninja and Delphox were holding hands like a couple. Lucario and Medicham also held hands. Lady Gard embraced Gallade and put her head on his shoulder as they walked. Ninetales glanced over to Zoroark and was blushing over his strong body and decided to inch closer to him. Clemont's Pokemon Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray, and Heliolisk also walked calmly. Dedennne sat on top of Bonnie's head. In the middle, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Meyer, Alexa with her Helioptile, her Noivern, and her Gogoat, and Professor Sycamore all walked together alongside their Pokemon as the crowd cheered them on. After about 30 minutes, they reached the base of Prism Tower. Professor Sycamore took the microphone while Alexa begun filiming with her camera.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Good evening Lumiose City!" The spectators cheered.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "It's the annual Honor of Kalos ceremony where we recognize people for their notable achievements and feats over the past year!" So one by one or by bulk, Professor Sycamore recognizes people or groups of people for their achievements. Finally it's time for Ash and his friends to get recognition.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Now lastly, I would like to introduce to you a group of travelers that I have known personally over the past year! They are Ash Ketchum, my daughter Serena Yvonne, Clemont Citron and his little sister Bonnie!" The crowd roared much more loudly that previous times the guests of honor were announced.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "In last summer's Pokemon Camp, these four have earned their spots in the Hall of Fame by having the most points of all the other teams. Also, they have worked together with the International Police to thwart and bring down the crime syndicate Team Flare, making the arrests of its executives and its leader Lysandre possible!" The crowd gave a standing ovation for that.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Now let me describe their individual contributions! Clemont is the official Gym Leader of the Lumiose City Gym headquartered right here in Prism Tower and has represented the city very well!" The spectators cheered causing Clemont to blush modestly. Then Clemont received a medal and a plaque with the engraving "Honor of Kalos."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "You may also know Clemont's little sister Bonnie who has shown keen interest in interacting with Pokemon! She is an all-rounder with Pokemon, and she has a lot of potential to become a great trainer someday!" Bonnie jumped up and down. Soon she was presented with a medal and a Plaque identical to Clemont's.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "You may know Serena seeing her Pokevision videos on the internet which have gone viral worldwide. Not only that, she rose up the ranks to become Kalos Queen in the Pokemon Showcases on her first attempt! She definitely made her old man proud!" The spectators cheered again, plus there were whistling from some of the love-stricken men. Serena received her medal and Plaque.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Last but not least, it's Ash Ketchum who hails from Pallet Town all the way in Kanto!" The crowd gives its loudest cheers. Clemont pats Ash on his shoulder while Bonnie looks up to Ash with eyes gleaming. Ash gave a big smile with Pikachu holding his fist up high. Serena and her Pikachu Chupi blushed seeing Ash and Pikachu exalted.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "On his first day in Kalos, he helped calm down the Garchomp from my lab who stood on the skylight of Prism Tower with a device causing her to go on a rampage. Ash and his Pokemon climbed all the way to the top and stopped her from doing damage. Just as everything settled down, parts of the roof gave way which sent his Pikachu falling. So Ash did the unbelievable and jumped down to rescue his trusty partner. They both saved themselves with Charizard. Hence, he has been highly regarded as a hero to Lumiose City." The crowd continues to cheer for the Kanto native.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Ash participated in battles in the Battle Chateau rising all the way up to the rank of Arch Duke. He became victorious in the annual Kalos Canyon Sky Battle Tournament, the annual Sky Relay Tournament, and the annual Kiloude City Battle Maison Tournament. To top it off, he recently won this year's Kalos League Championship Tournament in Renaissance City. In fact for six years in a row, he became the winner of all the major Pokemon League Championship Tournaments starting from his home region Kanto, then Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and finally here in Kalos. These feats have garnered worldwide attention, especially from all the regional Champion Masters and all the regional Elite Four Members!" The spectators began to chant Ash's name repeatedly. Serena looks at Ash with awe and appreciation for her crush. Professor Sycamore hands Ash his plaque.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Without further ado, give a final round of applause to the recipients of the Honor of Kalos!" Soon the ceremony was over, and Ash and his friends and Pokemon, Meyer, and Professor Sycamore went back to the lab to retrieve their stuff. Serena called home and told Grace about her awards and mailed them back to her house in Vaniville Town. Then she along with Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and all of their Pokemon went to Meyer's house to sleep for the night to be recharged for the big day, the day that they all fly to Kanto.

May 3, 2012

The big day has arrived said it's time for Ash and his friends to go to Kanto and visit Ash's home in Pallet Town. During the early morning hours, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont prepared everything from supplies, medicines, and all of their Pokemon. Clemont and Meyer helped prepare the Gym and carefully gave Clembot instructions on its duties. Clemont even gave Heliolisk to Clembot. Meanwhile Ash was calling on the videophone to home where the local time was almost 8 at night, almost half a day behind Lumiose City's timezone.

Ash then said this, "Hey Mom, hey Professor Oak!" Professor Oak with his Rotom sat in the front. Delia was with Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, and Gothitelle.

Delia then said this, "Ash! Good to see you! I'm sure you and your friends are doing well!" Ash and Pikachu nodded.

Professor Oak then said this, "Ash my boy! Professor Sycamore told me about the Honor of Kalos ceremony! I'm happy for all of you!"

Ash then said this, "Thank you Professor Oak! I'll tell you more when we come home!"

Delia then said this, "So do you know your itinerary?"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, we fly out of Lumiose City in a few hours and should land in Viridian City before 11 am local time. Then we can just walk the rest of the way to Pallet Town."

Delia then said this, "Great. Just be sure you and your friends get plenty of sleep! A 14 hour flight can surely give you plenty of jetlag!"

Ash then said this, "Don't worry Mom. We'll be fine, right buddy?" Pikachu squealed in agreement.

Professor Oak then said this, "Good! Have a safe trip!"

Ash then said this, "Bye!" Pikachu waved goodbye as the call ended. Soon Ash and the rest of his friends got ready to go.

Meyer then said this, "Well you all have a fun and safe trip to Kanto."

Ash then said this, "Thank you for offering us to stay here last night."

Meyer then said this, "Not a problem Ash. After all, I do my best to help friends of Clemont and Bonnie! Hey, looks like Professor Sycamore is ready to drop you four off to the airport." Professor Sycamore was in his car and he rolled down the windows.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Bonjour! You ready?" Ash and his friends loaded their belongings in the car's trunk, and Professor Sycamore took them to the airport and picked up Alexa along the way. At the airport, Ash and his friends were given airplane tickets, but they weren't just any kind of airplane tickets. They were…

Ash then said this, "No kidding! We're in First Class!"

Serena then said this, "Wow! That sounds expensive!"

Bonnie then said this, "We get big comfy seats that can be flattened into soft beds, and we get to eat gourmet food from some of the world class chefs! Isn't this great Clemont?"

Clemont then said this, "Uh yeah, but isn't that a little too much for us? I wonder how you managed to secure these for us Professor Sycamore."

Alexa then said this, "I'll have to agree! You outdid yourself Professor."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Well, let's say that I know plenty of people. In fact, they were ecstatic to hear that you all were flying out so they just simply reserved these First Class seats all for you."

Ash then said this, "That's great. Professor Sycamore, thank you for all that you do." His friends nodded in agreement.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "No problem. If you all need my help, just ask away and I'll do what I can to help."

Serena then said this, "Thank you father! You take care!" She hugs Professor Sycamore who reciprocated.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Safe travels my sweetheart. Bon Voyage!" Ash and his friends thanked Professor Sycamore, immediately went through security, and got on the jumbo jet that would fly them to Viridian City. Soon the plane took off for its 14 hour daylight flight which, according to the flight tracker, would fly north beyond Kalos up to the North Pole and then south over Sinnoh, then Almia, and then flying over Johto, Mount Silver, and finally touchdown in Viridian City in Kanto.

Meanwhile in a canyon somewhere in Kanto lies the secret base of the criminal syndicate Team Rocket. In its head office sat a man in his mid-50s wearing a black suit. On his lap was his trusty Persian, a large cat Pokemon. The digital clock indicates that the local time is close to midnight. He was busy sipping a cup of coffee when a lady in a similar color suit arrives at the doorway. The name tag on her suit indicates that she is Matori, the secretary of Team Rocket.

Matori then said this, "Giovanni sir, may I come in?" The Boss of Team Rocket perked up.

Giovanni then said this, "Yes, Matori." Matori enters the office holding portfolios.

Matori then said this, "We have confirmed the root cause of Team Flare's demise."

Giovanni then said this, "Is it the same cause to the demise of Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma?"

Matori then said this, "Yes, it's that boy with the Pikachu Ash Ketchum who recently won the Kalos League Championship Tournament, make that his sixth Pokemon League Championship Tournament he beat! Sure enough he had some means of support from his traveling companions and the International Police according to our agents Jessie, James, and Meowth who have followed him ever since he first started as a Pokemon Trainer."

Giovanni then said this, "So with Team Flare gone, then we're the only criminal organization left in the world aside from the other freelance criminals out there, but we need more man-power if we really want to expand our operations all over. Many criminals either have been locked up or have got into hiding."

Matori then said this, "True, but some of our projects have failed due to interference from Ketchum and his companions resulting in some of our forces getting apprehended by the law. Not to mention that the Pokemon G-Men lead by Kanto Champion Lance have forced some of our operations to be compromised."

Giovanni then said this, "The entire world absolutely hates syndicates such as Team Rocket and has stubbornly defended itself from our aggression. We need to display our power so that people won't be able to do anything to stop Team Rocket! There has to be a way somehow!"

Matori then said this, "So what's the next plan?"

Giovanni then said this, "We along with our top officers will discuss our plan of aggression. As for Ketchum, here's what we're going to do…."

Meanwhile in the plane en route to Viridian City, Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, Alexa, and Helioptile were fast asleep after eating loads of First Class food, and Serena was deep in her thoughts about something or someone. Chupi was on her lap getting her beauty sleep dreaming about a date with Pikachu.

Serena think to herself. _Ash is so amazing in what he does! I can't wait to see Pallet Town and all of his friends he travelled with, his family, and the rest of his Pokemon. I just don't know if I'll be able to tell him how I feel about him! I've supported him through thick and thin and he has done the same for me. I just want to make sure that he's okay all the way and nothing hurts him. Speaking of which, Ash seems to have brought down crime syndicates from all over the world based on his stories of all of his adventures before coming to Kalos, but what about Team Rocket? If he's ever in danger, I need to help him, but how?_

Then Serena remembered a conversation she had with her mother discretely before leaving for Lumiose City with Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie.

**Flashback to yesterday May 2, 2012 **

Grace then said this, "So tell me what you think of Ash?"

Serena then said this, "A-ash? Well uh, uh, he's a great friend, one of my best friends."

Grace then said this, "Is that all? You think of Ash as simply a great friend?" Serena kept blushing. "I thought so. Ash is a great person you know, and he'll make a great son-in-law."

Serena then said this, "You mean it mom? What if he doesn't return my feelings?"

Grace then said this, "Never give up until the very end! Isn't that what Ash said? You even used that phrase to have the will to beat me in the Skiddo race in order to pursue your dream as a Pokemon Performer." Serena realized what she meant.

Serena then said this, "Yeah, he said that to me many times."

Grace then said this, "Exactly, never give up on your hopes and your dreams until you achieve them even if they take years. I'm sure Ash has his lessons on social etiquette although he may be quite dense about romance. After all, he told me that your hardwork in becoming Kalos Queen inspired him and his Pokemon to do so well in the Kalos League Championship Tournament. He even says that his performance in the Kalos League was the best compared to all of the previous tournaments he entered and won. The support you two gave each other is a sure sign that you both are destined to do great things together. I believe that if you and Ash work together, both of you will become stronger together."

**End Flashback to yesterday May 2, 2012 **

Serena thinks _Yes, I should have a strong will for Ash no matter what obstacles lay ahead._


	2. Homecoming

May 3, 2012

Hours later, the plane has landed in Viridian City around 10am local time. Ash and his companions from Kalos are at a sitting area looking at a map of the city to find the proper route to Pallet Town.

Ash then said this, "How's everyone doing?"

Clemont andBonnie then said this, "Good!"

Serena then said this, "I agree. I got the best sleep I could have asked for."

Ash then said this, "I know what you mean. I had this great dream in which I watched all of my memories of my journey."

Serena then said this, "That must be exciting. So how are we going to reach Pallet Town?"

Ash then said this, "Okay, we need to go to the south side of the city. The road there would lead to Pallet Town which isn't too far away. We'll reach by lunch time. Boy I can't wait to eat some of my mom's cooking after so long!"

Clemont then said this, "That's great! I'm looking forward to take in the sights."

Serena then said this, "Hey Ash, why don't you call home to let your folks know that we're coming?"

Ash then said this, "That's a great idea Serena. You're smart." Serena blushed.

Serena then said this, "Not a problem Ash. I'm just trying to help." Ash nodded and gave a smile to Serena. Moments later he was speaking to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak then said this, "So Ash you're in Viridian City. Splendid! We're all looking forward for you and your friends to come!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, we are! We should reach Pallet Town around lunch time."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's wonderful my boy! And you'll be surprised when you arrive!"

Ash then said this, "I can't wait! See you soon!" Professor Oak nodded and waved goodbye.

Ash then said this, "Okay guys, Pallet Town let's go!"

Soon Ash, Serena, Alexa, Helioptile, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne were on the hill overlooking the small, quaint village of Pallet Town.

Bonnie then said this, "So that's Pallet Town! It looks so beautiful!"

Ash then said this, "I know. It has been the same the last time Pikachu and I have been here."

Serena said _Wow, all the memories are flowing back!_ "Hey Chupi, that's Pallet Town where Ash and Pikachu grew up! It's also where I met Ash during the Summer Camp way back when." Chupi perked up and gazed in awe of Pallet Town where Serena's crush was raised and where her own crush Pikachu was born.

Clemont then said this, "So this is the place where Ash and Serena met. It's also the place where Ash began his journey to become the world's best Pokemon Master with Pikachu."

Ash then said this, "Yep, that's right, but I won't stop chasing my dream until I achieve it with Pikachu, my Pokemon, and my friends by my side!" Pikachu shot his fist up in the air. Serena and Chupi blushed at Ash and Pikachu's antics while Clemont and Bonnie looked at Ash with awe.

Alexa then said this, "That's the Ash I know!"

Ash then said this, "So let's go! They're waiting for us!" His companions cheered.

Meanwhile at the huge lawn of Professor Oak's laboratory, Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, and all of of Ash's friends from all over the years were putting the finishing touches to the outdoor picnic. Several Pallet Town residents were also helping to set up for the big occasion. Brock and Cilan were preparing the barbeque while Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris along with their Pokemon finished up decorations. Max was helping Tracey and Gary prepare all the Pokemon food for all the Pokemon present.

Delia then said this, "Good job everyone! Ash and his friends from Kalos would arrive any moment now!"

Professor Oak then said this, "I just want to say thank you for coming all this way over to welcome Ash home."

Misty then said this, "You're welcome Professor!" _It's my chance to see how much Ash has grown._

Brock then said this, "That's what friends are for! I bet he's closer than ever to become a Pokemon Master!"

Cilan then said this, "I can't wait to see how well seasoned Ash and his Pokemon have become!"

Iris then said this, "Cilan you can rest your Connoisseur talk now! But yeah, I can't wait to battle Ash and see his Pokemon! Hopefully he has some new Dragon Types I've never seen before!" _Maybe if I beat him, I'll win his heart!_

Max then said this, "Yeah, I bet Ash has some really cool Pokemon to complement the ones he already has!"

May then said this, "Ash and his Pokemon will love this homecoming. Don't you worry!" _Hopefully Ash can return the kind of feelings I have for him. He's the one for me!_

Dawn then said this, "I've heard that he's friends with the Kalos Queen Serena, and she's also coming too! I've heard that a journalist from Kalos is also making the trip!" _I'll have to make the first move so that he'll fall for me!_

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble as several Pokemon were all running in one direction looking very happy and excited.

Iris then said this, "Wait, aren't they all Ash's Pokemon? Why are they running over there?" Professor Oak looked over at Delia who was smiling with motherly joy. Chupi, Meema, and Momma Ty, and Gothitelle did that as well.

Professor Oak then said this, "Delia, I bet I know what this means."

Delia then said this, "It always the best part!"

Gary then said this, "Ash is back!" Just as Gary said those words, they heard a familiar voice that they have missed for so long in the direction where all the Pokemon have ran off to. They were about to go, but Delia beckoned them to stay put.

Delia then said this, "Let his Pokemon see him. They have really missed him while he's been away."

Back with Ash who is currently being smothered by all of his Pokemon, Pikachu, Chupi, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont stood back and were in awe of some of Ash's Pokemon they're seeing for the first time. Serena was also holding Ash's backpack where his Kalos League Winners' Trophy and other memorabilia were in. Pikachu explained to Chupi about all of Ash's Pokemon who lived in Professor Oak's Corral.

Alexa then said this, "Whoa, I think Helioptile is getting frightened seeing Ash's Pokemon run up like that. It's okay Helioptile!" Helioptile still cowered behind his trainer.

Bonnie then said this, "Wow, Ash has so many Pokemon, and they're all so nice and cute! Is that right Dedenne?" Dedenne nodded. Clemont laughed at Bonne's remark.

Clemont then said this, "Uh Bonnie, I wouldn't describe them as cute."

Serena then said this, "Either way, they're happy to see Ash after so long, especially Meganium!" Serena giggled as she watched Meganium nuzzling Ash with her leaf.

Ash then said this, "I'm glad to see you all! Haha! Whoa! That tickles!" Soon his Pokemon backed off so that Ash can stand. Ash looked around and smiles at all of his Pokemon friends that he has met and bonded with during his various adventures. They were his lifelong partners whom Ash helped to achieve their potential and who helped him in return to inch closer to achieving his dreams. He began the introductions.

Ash then said this, "Let me introduce you to my friends from Kalos. That's Serena and her Pikachu named Chupi!" Ash's Pokemon greeted Serena and Chupi who greeted them back happily. Some of Ash's Pokemon were smirking at Pikachu who realized that he'll have to explain to them about his "relationship" with Chupi.

Serena then said this, "Chupi and I are glad to meet all of you. Let me introduce to you my friends and partners!" She tossed her pokeballs which revealed Delphox, Lady Gard, Vivillion, Ninetales, Sylveon, and Medicham.

Ash then said this, "That's Alexa, Helioptile, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne! Say hi!" All of the greetings were exchanged.

Clemont then said this, "It's very nice to meet you all. Now let me introduce my Pokemon friends!" He tossed his pokeballs to reveal Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxray.

Alexa then said this, "Don't leave out Gogoat and Noivern!" Her Gogoat and Noivern appeared and greeted everybody.

Ash then said this, "And now, returning with me from Kalos are some of our old friends!" He tossed some pokeballs which opened revealing Rotom, Pidgeot, Tyranitar, Lucario, Gallade, Espeon, Charizard, Sceptile, Garchomp, and Zoroark who excitedly intermingled with their friends and sparring partners.

Ash then said this, "And now, let me introduce you my new Pokemon friends all from Kalos!" He tossed several more pokeballs to reveal Asteria, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Dragalge, Tyrantrum, Pangoro, and Rapidash. They all exchanged greetings. Ash simply marveled at all the Pokemon friends he has made throughout his years away. Starting with Pikachu, in Kanto he raised Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Magnezone, Dragonite, and Tauros; in the Orange Islands Ash raised Lapras and Snorlax; in Johto, he raised Espeon, Feraligatr, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Donphan, and Tyranitar; in Hoenn, Ash raised Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Torkoal, Gallade, Glalie, and Metagross; in Sinnoh, he raised Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Roserade, Gliscor, Lucario, Garchomp, and Dusknoir; in Unova Ash raised Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Zoroark, Volcarona, Gigalith, and Krookodile; in the Decolore Islands, Ash brought with him a Rotom; in Kalos, he raised Asteria, Greninja, Talonflame, Dragalge, Hawlucha, Goodra, Tyrantrum, Pangoro and Rapidash. All of his Pokemon have helped him qualify for and win all six major regional Pokemon League Championship Tournaments and other competitions and challenges.

Ash then said this, "Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's go and see everyone!" Ash and his friends along with the entire entourage of Pokemon all ran towards Professor Oak's laboratory's lawn area.

At the lab, Delia sees a cloud of dust. Professor Oak and Delia had their biggest smiles.

Delia then said this, "Well what do you know? He's here along with his friends from Kalos!" Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan all perked up with excitement. All the guys grinned seeing the raven haired trainer they all have known while all the girls had blushes seeing Ash's good looks and fit body.

Ash then said this, "Hey! I'm back!" Pikachu squealed in excitement.

Delia ran up and hugged Ash tightly. For her, seeing him on a videophone was one thing, but seeing him in person is a whole another thing.

Delia then said this, "My baby! My world! My heart! My soul! My pride! My joy! Ash dear, I've really missed you! Did you say hi to your Pokemon?"

Ash then said this, "Yes I did! They really missed me! It looks like Pikachu misses you too!" Delia cuddled Pikachu along with Ash. Pikachu's mother named Chu came out happily and hugged Pikachu too after a long time. Ash's Tyranitar and Zoroark also embraced their mothers. Gothitelle swoops in and engulfs Ash in her arms.

Delia then said this, "Gothitelle really misses you dear."

Ash then said this, "Whoa haha Gothitelle! I missed you too."

Delia then said this, "It's not just me who is eager to see you!" She moved over to the side to reveal all of Ash's long time friends and traveling companions from all over the years.

Brock then said this, "Long time no see Ash!" Brock is one of Ash's long time traveling companions who has traveled with him through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh before deciding to study to become a Pokemon Doctor. He's currently 21 years old.

Cilan then said this, "Pleased to see that you're well Ash!" Cilan is 20 years old with green hair. He's an A-class Pokemon Connoisseur and formerly a Gym Leader of the Striaton City Gym in Unova. His two brothers Cress and Chili run the Gym together.

Gary then said this, "Sup Ash?" Gary is 16 years old, formerly Ash's rival, who is making progress as a Pokemon Researcher much like his grandfather Professor Oak.

Max then said this, "Ash, congrats on conquering the Kalos League!" Max is one of Ash's traveling companions and currently 13 years old. His dad is Petalburg City Gym Leader Norman who is known as one of the toughest Gym Leaders out there.

Tracey then said this, "Ash, good to see you. I look forward for you to tell us everything!" Tracey accompanied Ash and Misty during their travels in the Orange Islands, and he's currently Professor Oak's assistant. He's about 20 years old. Ash shook hands and exchanged brotherly hugs with the guys. Then Professor Oak came up.

Professor Oak then said this, "Welcome home Ash!" Ash shook Professor Oak's hand. Then it was the girls' turn. First up was Misty, a girl of about Ash's age, one of the four Waterflower Sisters of Cerulean City, and the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

Misty then said this, "You know, Pokemon tend to have the same personalities as their trainer, and I know a certain trainer who has been running wild lately." She winked at Ash.

May then said this, "Wow Ash, you really bulked up last time we met!" May is a 14 year old Pokemon Coordinator from Petalburg City in Hoenn and Max's older sister.

Dawn then said this, "Ash, nice job out there as always!" She and Ash exchanged high-fives. Dawn is a 14 year old Pokemon Coordinator from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh.

Iris then said this, "You're going strong for your dream! I like that!" Iris is a 15 year old girl who is an aspiring Dragon-Type trainer from the Village of Dragons in Unova. Ash hugged all the girls who really wanted to be in his arms just a bit longer. Serena internally pouted seeing that the girls were having a little too much fun with Ash, but she had to admit that Ash really knows how to handle girls.

Ash then said this, "Now, these are all of my friends from Kalos. Meet Serena, Bonnie, Alexa, and Clemont. Over there that's Serena's Pikachu named Chupi, Alexa's Helioptile and Gogoat, and Bonnie's Dedenne. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie meet my Mom, Professor Oak, Brock, Cilan, Gary, Max, Tracey, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris. Please feel free to meet and interact with my Pokemon from Kalos as well as their Pokemon. Your Pokemon are welcome to do so too!"

Misty then said this, "So Serena how did you meet up with Ash? Did you get yourself or your bike shocked by Pikachu? My bike got fried, and that's how I've met Ash."

Ash then said this, "Now wait a sec Misty! Pikachu and I got chased by a bunch of Spearow." Suddenly Ash's Pokedex came to life.

Pokedex then said this, "Well I did warn you about those Spearow. Your sorry excuses are the trademarks of stupid trainers like you!"

Ash then said this, "ENOUGH YOU CHATTERBOX!" This caused everyone to sweat-drop.

May then said this, "Really, the same thing happened to me when Ash came to Hoenn."

Ash then said this, "Uh May, need I remind you that Pikachu suffered from a severe electrical overload all thanks to Team Rocket?"

Dawn then said this, "Come to think of it, Pikachu did fry my bike, but that was when Team Rocket was chasing after him when Ash arrived at Sinnoh."

Ash then said this, "Uh Dawn, Pikachu told me that you and Piplup did try to catch him. He had to defend himself after all." Everyone chuckled

Iris then said this, "Wow weird. I got shocked by Pikachu all because he looks so cute."

Ash then said this, "That's because you were squishing him too hard."

Bonnie then said this, "Yeah, same here, and that felt awesome!" Everyone gave Bonnie weird looks.

Clemont then said this, "Well, Ash did warn you not to go overboard."

Ash then said this, "Okay I think Pikachu has heard enough about his mishaps." He glanced over to see Pikachu who hung his head in shame hearing all of that while Chupi giggled hearing all the silly things Pikachu did.

Serena then said this, "Don't worry Pikachu. At least I didn't get shocked. Plus I didn't even have a bike." Pikachu smiled and nuzzled Serena making her giggle.

Serena then said this, "Yeah, so what was the question?"

Misty then said this, "How did you meet Ash?"

Serena then said this, "I actually met him when we were really young." Everyone gasped especially the girls.

Serena then said this, "You see, I met Ash during Professor Oak's Summer Camp back then. I was lost in the forest and hurt my knee, but Ash along with his Pikachu came and used his hankerchief to ease the pain on my knee. Then he and Pikachu escorted me back to the camp. I was going to give the hankerchief back to him, but it was too late and I was already on my way back to Kalos with my mom. I kept it safe during all these years hoping to reunite with Ash and give it back to him. When I saw him on the news when he calmed down a rampaging Garchomp, I knew that this was my chance to see him. So I got my Fenneken who's now my Delphox from Profesor Sycamore who is my father, and eventually I caught up with Ash in Santalune City."

Professor Oak then said this, "Yes, I remember you Serena back then. You and Ash were very close friends during Summer Camp. Your father speaks highly of you Serena!"

Gary then said this, "No wonder you looked familiar. It's you Serena!"

Ash then said this, "That took you long Gary!"

Gary then said this, "But not as long as you did trying to find your way out of your own closet Ashy-boy!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Oh dear! Just like old times!" Everyone laughed seeing the two Pallet Town rivals go at it again.

Misty then said this, "Wow, to think that I was the first one out of all of us to meet Ash during his journey. I guess I'm not anymore." _Since when did Ash fancy girls? Was his denseness just an act?_

Serena then said this, "Well, it took some time for Ash to remember, but Pikachu remembered me. When I showed Ash the handerchief he gave me, then he remembered everything." Ash pulled out the same hankerchief.

Cilan then said this, "Wow, that hankerchief held lots of memories of a lost friendship which got rekindled. I say that's an unexpected but creative flavor in any life story!"

Soon the corral was filled with Ash's friends' Pokemon all interacting with one another. Dawn's Piplup and Iris' Axew were particularly excited to see Pikachu again after so long. Dawn's Buneary tried to rekindle her "relationship" with Pikachu, but she found out the hard way that she has competition from Chupi. May's Blaziken and Ash's Sceptile were trading stories about their adventures with their trainers since May and Max decided to go on their own journeys and split with Ash and Brock after May's participation in the Kanto Grand Festival all those years ago. Serena's Ninetales went up to Zoroark and his Meema and introduced herself with Zoroark's Meema smirking at Zoroark who had to explain how he and Ninetales hooked up with each other. Charizard talked with his old friends Venusaur and Blastoise from Ash's early days in his journey. Asteria took a good look at Roserade before blushing herself and going up to talk to him. Serena's Vivillion flew up to Ash's Butterfree. Brock's Croagunk still watched over Brock just in case Brock goes overboard with his thoughts on pretty girls. Soon the picnic started and everyone enjoyed the tasty food prepared by Brock and Cilan. Ash and all of his friends plus Delia were eating together at one table.

Ash then said this, "I've been pretty much out of the loop. Tell about what you've been up to."

Professor Oak then said this, "I'm normally here in the lab doing my research with Tracey helping out. Sometimes I attend research conferences."

Tracey then said this, "There were times that Team Rocket tried to steal the Pokemon, but your Pokemon have always fended them off."

Ash then said this, "Wait Team Rocket? If it's not the trio we usually run into, isn't it Cassidy and Buff?" Suddenly, Delia's smartphone rings.

Delia then said this, "Hello? Ash it's for you." Ash picks up the phone, but then the voice screams.

Butch then said this, "IT'S BUTCH!" Butch hangs up.

Bonnie then said this, "That's weird. Another annoying set from Team Rocket?"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, those two take orders from Dr. Nimba, a Team Rocket Scientist." Suddenly, Delia's smartphone rings again.

Delia then said this, "Hello? Ash it's for you." Ash picks up the phone, but then the voice screams.

Dr. Namba then said this, "IT'S NAMBA!" Namba hangs up.

Ash then said this, "Wow, I keep on messing those names up, but at least the corral is safe." Everyone laughed and cheered.

Ash then said this, "So Misty, how have you been?"

Misty then said this, "The same old thing such as just running the Cerulean Gym and battling challengers for the Cascade Badge. So far only a few have beaten me. My sisters have been busy with their World Tours."

Ash then said this, "Still you're getting better at the Gym Leader side of things! I should battle you someday!" Misty giggled and blushed.

Misty then said this, "Sure, you're more than welcome to do that."

Ash then said this, "Brock, how about your studies to become a Pokemon Doctor?"

Brock then said this, "Well, about time someone asked because you're looking at Pokemon Doctor Brock!" Everyone clapped for Brock as he achieved his goal of becoming a certified Pokemon Doctor.

Ash then said this, "Congrats Pokemon Doctor Brock. I'll definitely consult you if my Pokemon need help for sure!"

Brock then said this, "My pleasure Pokemon Master Ash!"

Ash then said this, "Also, how are your family and the Pewter Gym?"

Brock then said this, "They are doing well. Forrest is becoming a great Gym Leader. He's really living up to the honor and traditions of the Pewter Gym."

Ash then said this, "Nice, I should battle Forrest someday!"

Brock then said this, "Of course you would say that."

Ash then said this, "Any luck with the girls?" Everyone especially all the girls were caught by surprise when Ash asked that question. Nonetheless, Brock went on.

Brock then said this, "Oh you won't believe what my career as a Pokemon Doctor takes me. It takes me to love from all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys throughout the world! Plus I've heard that Kalos has a romantic atmosphere. I'm sure that I'll find pretty ladies over there and true love waiting for me. There's Viola the Santalune Gym Leader, Valerie the Fairy-Type Gym Leader in Laverre City, Aria another Kalos Queen, and Diantha the Kalos Champion Master and movie actress, and all the lovely Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys in Kalos – YEOWW! Since…when…is...dreaming…against…the…law?" Croagunk knew that Brock couldn't handle himself and used Poison Jab to make him partially paralyzed and fall over. Croagunk then dragged Brock away.

Dawn then said this, "Some things never change." Everyone chuckled.

Bonnie then said this, "Clemont, you can definitely learn from Brock on how to be passionate for true love! You're gonna need it at some point you know."

Clemont then said this, "No Bonnie, how many times do I have to tell you?" Bonnie smirked.

Bonnie then said this, "In that case, Si vous plaite!" She kneeled down in front of Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris much to their shock.

Bonnie then said this, "Please take good care of my big brother! He's smart, a great Gym Leader, and knows how to fix things! But the one thing he needs is true love! Please, anyone of you can be my brother's wife!" Clemont immediately activated his Aipom arm and held Bonnie high.

Clemont then said this, "Stop it Bonnie! Oh this is so embarrassing! Please forgive my sister! She always does this!"

Bonnie then said this, "Hey I'm trying to help you Clemont!"

Clemont then said this, "I don't need that kind of help!" Everyone chuckled and sweat-dropped.

Misty then said this, "Wow, Bonnie is so determined!"

Serena then said this, "Oh trust me! The two are amazing as siblings and make me laugh!" Suddenly Brock came back looking fine much to everyone's amazement.

Ash then said this, "Well Brock, you're not giving up." Brock grinned.

Brock then said this, "It comes with practice." Soon Clemont and Bonnie rejoined the table after their "talk."

Ash then said this, "Gary, last time I last saw you in Sinnoh after we stopped Team Galactic for good at Mt. Coronet."

Gary then said this, "Yep. I stayed in Sinnoh to research with Professor Rowan and attend scientific conferences all over the world. I have been traveling back and forth between home and Sandgem Town. From what I've heard from Gramps, Kalos is an interesting place to visit!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, I highly recommend it!" Gary nodded and grinned.

Ash then said this, "So Max, you're a Pokemon Trainer now."

Max then said this, "Yep, not just any Pokemon Trainer! You're looking at the winner of the Hoenn League Championship Tournament and the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament!" Everyone clapped as Max showed pictures of himself with his Pokemon holding both trophies.

Ash then said this, "Congrats Max. Also you have raised your Pokemon very well!"

May then said this, "He won those tournaments during his first two years as a Pokemon Trainer. I guess your ways of winning rubbed on him Ash!" May blushed as Ash looked at her with amazement.

Max then said this, "Yeah true, but at the Johto League Championship Tournament, I lost in the final round to a trainer named Barry from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh."

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah, Barry. He's one of my rivals during those good old days traveling in Sinnoh."

Dawn then said this, "He often doesn't watch where he's going and then he crashes into somebody. Usually that somebody would be Ash! "

Brock then said this, "Barry would often say that he'll fine somebody if anyone doesn't meet his demands. But that's Barry to you!"

Iris then said this, "Barry sure does seem like a little kid!" Ash chuckled knowing that Iris would make that remark.

Max then said this, "Ash, I remember the promise we made right after you conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier that you and I will battle someday!"

Ash then said this, "Sure we will battle. Just don't expect to win!"

Max then said this, "Bring it on Ash!" Ash and Max grinned at each other and had fire in their eyes much to everyone's amazement. Then Ash turned to May.

Ash then said this, "May, how are your contests? Last time we met at the Wallace Cup at Lake Valor, you were competing in Johto."

May then said this, "Yes, after the Wallace Cup, that contest battle with Dawn gave me the spark to win the remaining ribbons and enter the Johto Grand Festival where I lost in the Finals. Then I ventured to Sinnoh and worked my way to its Grand Festival where I won!" Everyone cheered for May.

May then said this, "Everywhere I have ventured, my rivals such as Drew, Harley, and Solidad were also there, plus some other talented coordinators!"

Ash then said this, "Wow May. You're joined the ranks of other Top Coordinators like Robert and Solidad."

May then said this, "Ash, how could you forget? You're a Top Coordinator too! In addition to conquering the Pokemon Leagues and the Battle Frontiers, you won the Grand Festivals in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh within a span of two years as a trainer!" Everyone chuckled. Serena became more amazed hearing about Ash's other achievements.

Ash then said this, "Oh right. So Dawn, how about you?" Dawn blushed when Ash turned his attention to her.

Dawn then said this, "After the Junior Cup when I met you, Iris, and Cilan, I went to Johto to compete in the Wallace Cup there and I won it! Then I went back to Hoenn to prepare for the Grand Festival there after winning five Hoenn Ribbons. There I got runners-up again as Zoey my rival beat me in the Final Round of the Hoenn Grand Festival. Then I tried Johto's contests and won the Johto Grand Festival and beat Zoey along the way!" Everyone cheered for Dawn.

Ash then said this, "So you finally beat Zoey? Don't hold back and you're sure to keep winning! You know, just hearing about you and May makes me want to have a contest battle with you two! I bet Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie would love to see that." Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont perked up with interest and hope.

May andDawn then said this, "Sure Ash! That's a great idea!" They both blushed but pouted when seeing each other blush. Serena pouted seeing May and Dawn as competition for Ash's affections.

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah Dawn, how's your brother Lucas?"

Dawn then said this, "He has been training very hard! I still remember the battle you two had before the Twinleaf Town Festival back then, but you guys were all tied up and out of time. He says he would like to finish it with you someday once and for all." Ash chuckled.

May then said this, "Your brother is the Elite Trainer Lucas? I remember few years back watching him take on the Hoenn Elite Four and he almost defeated Drake the Dragon Master!" Several gasps echoed.

Dawn then said this, "Yep! That's him alright! He's really strong and wants to prove to himself that he can be as strong as my grandfather. Sadly though he passed away of old age when we were young, but deep down I feel that if he were to see Lucas battle now, he would be proud." A small silence followed.

Delia then said this, "Dawn, I'm sure your grandfather would be proud no matter what as long as Lucas does what he does best."

Ash then said this, "Yeah! Tell Lucas I'll be glad to finish the battle someday, and I won't be holding back."

Dawn then said this, "Yeah! I love to see that!"

Ash then said this, "Cilan, last time we spoke, you and Iris left for Johto and then you went to Hoenn?"

Cilan then said this, "Yep, but before I went to Hoenn, in Johto Pansage and I encountered an agitated Gyarados. We fought it, but Pansage got hurt badly. So I rushed him over to the nearest town's Pokemon Center, and that's where I met Brock!" Brock nodded.

Ash then said this, "Wow, it's sure a small world."

Cilan then said this, "You bet! Then the same Gyarados went on a rampage. It was due to a Pokemon Hunter who tried to poach it, but Brock and I worked together with Officer Jenny to save the town, calm the Gyarados, and put that hunter behind bars."

Ash then said this, "Now that's teamwork."

Cilan then said this, "Then I reached Dewford Town in Hoenn where I competed in the fishing competition hosted by Mr. Briney."

May then said this, "Mr. Briney really? I remember him with Peeko his Wingull. We even helped him rescue Peeko from those Team Aqua crooks."

Ash then said this, "And I bet that you being a fishing Connoisseur has helped you win!" Cilan proudly nodded while Iris sighed.  
Cilan then said this, "Then after that, I have journeyed to many places honing my skills as a Connoisseur."

Ash then said this, "That's great Cilan! What about you Iris? Did you visit Clair?"

Iris then said this, "Yep, I met her at the Blackthorn Gym in Johto, and she's great with Dragon Types. That battle with her taught me a lot about handling Dragon Type Pokemon. She told me about a Move Tutor named Grandma Wilma who lives in Sinnoh and trains Dragon Type Pokemon. So I visited her. She even gave me several more tips on how to train Dragon-Types with patience and affection. I'll probably visit her again."

Dawn then said this, "Oh yeah, we met her too at her house when she was training a trainer's Altaria the move Draco Meteor. She said the same thing about patience and affection along with training."

Ash then said this, "It was where I met Gible who lived in the forest near Grandma Wilma's house. It tried to perfect Draco Meteor but always failed and hit Piplup. That Gible eventually followed me and I took him with me. So he's now my Garchomp."

Iris then said this, "Wow Ash. Grandma Wilma told me about that Gible. She wonders about how he is doing these days after not seeing him for a long time."

Ash then said this, "If you see her, tell her I said hi and that Gible is now my fully evolved Garchomp. You know I have four Dragon Types from Kalos that I can introduce you to."

Iris then said this, "Really? That would be very nice Ash!"

Soon Ash and his friends all finished their lunch and were walking with Ash to see his Pokemon.

Delia then said this, "So Ash, tell us about your Kalos journey."

Ash then said this, "So right after we reached Lumiose City, Alexa and I parted ways…" Then Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie told everyone about their Kalos journey from all the gym battles, to all of Team Rocket's schemes they foiled. However when Ash mentioned about Mega Evolution, Gary became more interested when he sees Ash's special ring on his wrist.

Gary then said this, "Ash, what's that you're wearing on your wrist?" Everyone but Ash's Kalos companions became curious.

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah, remember when I mentioned about talking with Professor Sycamore about his research? Yeah, his research focuses on a new kind of evolution called Mega Evolution!"

Gary then said this, "Mega Evolution?"

Professor Oak then said this, "It's a form of evolution only some Pokemon in their fully evolved form can do only for a certain limited amount of time or sometimes in battle. The Pokemon must possess what is called a Mega Stone for its species. So for example, a Lucario would have a Lucarionite as its Mega Stone."

Dawn then said this, "Wait so could your Lucario Mega Evolve?"

Ash then said this, "Well he needs a Lucarionite in order to Mega Evolve. However, he told me that he's fine without Mega Evolution. He's been able to defeat some Mega-Evolved Pokemon without Mega Evolution."

Brock then said this, "I see that some of Ash's other Pokemon have Mega Stones too. Pidgeot, Charizard, Sceptile, Garchomp, Gallade, Tyranitar each have one."

Ash then said this, "Yeah. Actually there are two different Mega Stones for Charizard to Mega Evolve with. Charizard here has one of them. The two known Mega Stones are different and would give Charizard different abilities."

Gary then said this, "So is that all that's needed?"

Professor Oak then said this, "No. In order for Mega Evolution to work, the trainer must have an artifact called a Keystone which can be used to do Mega Evolution such as the Mega Ring that Ash is wearing now." Ash showed the Mega Ring on his wrist.

Ash then said this, "But there's more. To make it actually work, Pokemon and Trainer must have a very strong bond with each other, like as if they're life partners. A Mega Stone if used correctly can make Pokemon very powerful and even at times change their typing and abilities. However, I've seen cases when Mega Evolution can take a turn for the worst."

Serena then said this, "Like Korrina the Shalour City Gym Leader and her Lucario. It would go berserk and not obey her at times, but eventually she and Lucario got it to work out just fine."

Brock then said this, "So how did you get the Mega Ring and the Mega Stones?"

Ash then said this, "I beat Korrina and her Lucario in its Mega-evolved form to win the Gym battle and the badge."

Dawn then said this, "Wow, that's quite a feat."

Ash then said this, "Yep! Her grandfather, Gurkinn the Mega Evolution expert, gave me this Mega Ring and Keystone. As for the Mega Stones, my Pokemon found them in many areas as we traveled through Kalos by getting drawn to their energy. Pidgeot, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gallade, Charizard, and Garchomp found their Mega Stones. Course I didn't force my Pokemon to Mega-Evolve, but they really wanted to try it out."

Cilan then said this, "So did everything work out?"

Ash then said this, "Yes, but it wasn't easy. Some took time to adjust. Charizard in particular got out of control just like Korrina's Lucario."

Serena then said this, "Yeah, that was really scary."

Cilan then said this, "Did Charizard eventually control his powers in his Mega-Evolved form?"

Ash then said this, "Yes, it took a while, but Charizard and I got it together!"

Serena then said this, "Yeah, your bond was so strong that eventually you and Charizard united as one!"

Alexa then said this, "That's a relief. Say, you think you can show us those six in their Mega Evolved forms for us?"

Ash then said this, "Sure, if it's okay with my Pokemon." Everyone got excited for that.

Gary then said this, "So wait, is Mega Evolution exclusive to Kalos?"

Ash then said this, "Actually, not really. Once we saw on the news a conflict in Hoenn among Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza but they all looked different!"

May then said this, "Whoa, the last time those three legendaries fought was when Teams Aqua and Magma were active until Ash helped Lance and the Pokemon G-Men stop them."

Serena then said this, "Wait, you mean Lance, Kanto's Champion Master. Wow that is so cool Ash!"

Gary then said this, "But what made them look different this time?"

Ash then said this, "Rayquaza was in its Mega Evolved form which it somehow can do by itself. As for Kyogre and Groudon, I'm not sure."

May then said this, "Yeah my parents in Petalburg City told me of how Hoenn was placed under a State of Emergency given those three behemoths were battling it all out. The aftermath of the conflict was felt worldwide as many places had abnormal weather."

Clemont then said this, "Actually, we never saw any strange weather developing in Kalos that time."

Ash then said this, "That's because Olympia the Anistar City Gym Leader was able to predict the incoming clash and helped all of Kalos prepare for it."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's interesting. Professor Sycamore and Professor Birch did mention that they're trying to figure that out as part of their research. As for the latter two, Groudon and Kyogre were in the Primal Reversion forms which mean that they transform to their ancient pre-historic forms and activate dormant abilities." Then the recap continued with the major conflict with Team Flare, Serena's achievement of becoming Kalos Queen, and finally to Ash's ultimate landslide victory at the Kalos League Championships.

Delia then said this, "Sounds like you and your Pokemon really enjoyed yourselves."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, but I'm eager to see what's next for us. Which reminds me Professor Oak, do you have the letter from the Pokemon League?"

Professor Oak then said this, "Ah yes, but I'll give it to you during your little speech for all who attended the picnic. You can open it and announce what's in store. Trust me my boy; you'll be thrilled beyond my imagination. In fact, we're about to do that!"


	3. A New Power

May 3, 2012

Ash and his large group of friends, family, and Pokemon all headed back to the lawn where Professor Oak was getting ready for the main event of the picnic celebration.

Professor Oak then said this, "Thank you for coming to this picnic as our way of welcoming home Pallet Town's pride and joy Ash Ketchum who was victorious in the Kalos League and winning it without any of his Pokemon losing. This goes to show that Ash and his Pokemon have come a long way up to this point." The spectators cheered for Ash.

Professor Oak then said this, "Now Ash, show us the trophy from the Kalos League." Ash hosted the big Kalos League Winners' Trophy which got lots of cheers.

Professor Oak then said this, "What makes this one memorable is that with this win, Ash has conquered all the major Pokemon Leagues in the world located in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and finally Kalos." More cheering occurred.

Professor Oak then said this, "I also received this letter from the Pokemon League which is addressed to Ash. Before he opens it and reveals it to all of us, Ash do you have anything to say?"

Ash then said this, "I want to say thank you to all of my friends, family, and neighbors for supporting me throughout my journey to become a Pokemon Master. But I wasn't alone as my Pokemon have supported me all the way during these past six years. We all had tons of awesome adventures, met all kinds of people and Pokemon, and encountered all kinds of challenges. I wouldn't trade anything for all that we have been through together. So now it's finally time to see what that letter says." The audience cheered as Professor Oak gives Ash the letter. Ash opens it carefully and reads it carefully with Pikachu also having a look by sitting on his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. By the time he read it, Ash was brimming with excitement.

Professor Oak then said this, "Well Ash, what does it say?"

Ash then said this, "It says that I have qualified for a major tournament called the Pokemon World Tournament-Aces Cup!" The audience roared loudly with his friends, family, and Pokemon cheering the loudest.

Ash then said this, "It's a tournament held every four years in a different place each time. To qualify, I needed to win at least one Pokemon League Championship Tournament in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos. That would mean only Ace Trainers of all classifications can compete. Hold it wait a sec. Professor Oak, I won the Kanto and Johto Leagues during my first two years which was four years ago. I should have gotten this letter then too." Professor Oak was sweating that he didn't tell Ash back then.

Professor Oak then said this, "Well you see, you were already traveling in Hoenn when the same letter arrived then, and there was no stopping you."

Ash then said this, "Oh." Everyone laughed at that interaction.

Gary then said this, "Classic Ashy-boy! Classic!" The laughter intensified due to Gary's outburst.

Ash then said this, "It's no big deal. I wouldn't have met Swellow, Gallade, and Sceptile, not to mention May and Max." May blushed madly hearing that.

Professor Oak then said this, "So when and where will the PWT-Aces Cup take place this time?"

Ash then said this, "It will take place a month from now at the Indigo Plateau." Several more cheers erupted at the fact that Kanto is the host region.

Ash then said this, "The winner of this tournament will be promoted to Elite Trainer status and be eligible to compete in another tournament the following year called the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup in which Elite Trainers, Frontier Brains, the Elite Four Members, and regional Champion Masters all get to compete." The spectators murmured.

Ash then said this, "That tournament is held every four years as well, but it's always in a place called Aurora City."

Professor Oak then said this, "Aurora City eh? It's an autonomous city-state built on an island located in the middle of the ocean equidistant from the Kanto-Johto continent, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. It's where the main Pokemon League Head Quarters is situated housing President Charles Goodshow. It's also where the most prestigious Hall of Fame is located. From my sources, that Hall of Fame logs in the world's perennial trainers and their Pokemon. In fact, it has been keeping record for several generations and for generations to come!" The people cheered again at the prospect that Ash and his Pokemon could one day enter that Hall of Fame.

Professor Oak then said this, "So Ash, what do you say?"

Ash then said this, "Of course, my Pokemon and I are in this to win it all! So that will be our new adventure. With all of my friends and family by my side, I'm going to remember this adventure for a very long time!"

Professor Oak then said this, "I also have two more gifts for you! First one is this!" Professor Oak brings out what looks like a silvery-white Pokemon egg.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, a Pokemon egg! It's so shiny!" Ash's friends and the spectators were in awe of seeing the egg.

Professor Oak then said this, "I know! Professor Sycamore and his assistants found this egg somewhere in Kalos just a few months ago, but they couldn't determine its type or its origins! So he sent it over to me to look, but so far no results. So I thought that maybe I'll let you care for it, and when it hatches we can see what kind of a Pokemon this is."

Ash then said this, "Sure, I'll make sure it's safe with me I promise!"

Professor Oak then said this, "And now for the final gift that I know it will come in handy for your new journey!" Professor Oak was about to bring it out, but several explosions occurred in the lab's corral causing people to scream and run for safety.

Delia then said this, "What was that!?"

Professor Oak then said this, "Everyone, take cover!"

Ash then said this, "Who's there?! Show yourselves!" All of Ash's friends and their Pokemon stood next to Ash to help him. Suddenly evil laughter from three familiar voices echoed. It was Jessie, James, and the talking Meowth up in their hot-air Meowth balloon.

Misty then said this, "You three!"

Jessie then said this, "Prepare for trouble from a party of three!"

James then said this, "Make it double 'cause it's a sight to see!"

Jessie then said this, "To protect the world from devastation!"

James then said this, "To unite all people within our nation!"

Jessie then said this, "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James then said this, "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie then said this, "Jessie!"

James then said this, "And James!"

Jessie then said this, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

James then said this, "Surrender now or prepare for a festive fight!"

Meowth then said this, "Meowth that's right!" Wobbuffett pops out of his pokeball and does his pose.

Gary then said this, "Team Rocket! What do you jokers want?"

Jessie then said this, "What a twerpish question to ask!"

James then said this, "It's simple really. We're all after your Pokemon!" Meowth sees the Pokemon egg Ash was clutching.

Meowth then said this, "Hey take a look at that egg the twerp is holding! It looks super rare!"

Jessie then said this, "It looks gorgeous!"

James then said this, "We can give it to the Boss along with the Pokemon we captured!"

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "And we can be rewarded!"

Ash then said this, "What makes you think that you can easily do that? You're outnumbered!" Ash's Pokemon growled threateningly at the Team Rocket Trio.

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "We won't stop until we get what we want!" Suddenly, five Team Rocket helicopters appeared and a dozen Team Rocket grunts from each helicopter touched down with pokeballs ready.

Jessie then said this, "Hey, since when did we call for reinforcements?"

James then said this, "Maybe the Boss really likes us!"

Meowth then said this, "Perhaps after defeating Lysandre and his orange fashion freaks, he really believes in us!"

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "Score one in the name of Team Rocket!"

Brock then said this, "What the? More Team Rocket goons!"

James then said this, "Let's just say that we three got promoted, so we could muster more manpower to carry out our plans!" Then one of the grunts snickered.

Grunt then said this, "Oh please, you three jokers don't understand that our Boss ordered us to accompany you!"

James then said this, "Shut up Damian!" Ash, Misty, and Brock were particularly shocked that they have heard that name before.

Jessie then said this, "Oh I see you twerps know this guy?" The grunt who teased the Team Rocket Trio took off his mask to reveal his smug face with blue hair.

Damian then said this, "Well, we meet again Ash Ketchum!" Ash's other friends who had never met Damian were all confused.

Max then said this, "Just who is this Damian guy?"

May then said this, "I don't know Max. But I think we're going to find out very soon."

Dawn then said this, "Well, if he's with Team Rocket, that means he's no friend of Ash's and up to no good."

Serena then said this, "Ash, please be careful."

Ash then said this, "Damian! You're part of Team Rocket!?"

Damian then said this, "Ah, you're smarter than you look! But, I have a score to settle with you brat!"

Ash then said this, "What do you mean?"

Damian then said this, "You humiliated me back in the Kanto League Championship Tournament by using that pathetic excuse of a Charizard which was my Charmander until you spoiled it with your human-to-Pokemon bond talk!"

Ash then said this, "Oh, you're still stuck up because of a simple battle you lost to one of your former Pokemon you thought of as weak? I see that you're a whiner yourself. If you lost, shouldn't you just accept it and learn from it? Apparently because you didn't, you got yourself banned from entering any Pokemon League Competitions and got yourself carted off to jail."

Damian then said this, "That was then! This is now! I joined Team Rocket just as I got bailed out so that I could get stronger the way that I was supposed to get stronger! Team Rocket provided me with all the resources and manpower to help me achieve that! Now that I've found you, I'm going to further show everyone here that you're nothing but a phony!"

Ash then said this, "Heard that before. You're so predictable."

Damian then said this, "YOU JERK!" Then four more grunts stood next to Damian.

Grunt1 then said this, "Cool it Damian! You're not the only one who needs to pick a bone with Ketchum!" The other three grunts nodded, and they all took off their masks. Upon revealing themselves, Lapras whimpered slightly out of fear while Emboar grunted and spewed embers out of his nostrils.

Iris then said this, "Wait more loser Team Rocket grunts want to get even with Ash? Those guys are little kids."

Cilan then said this, "You know, I'm starting to feel that Ash may have encountered them before given that Emboar and Lapras are showing some reaction. It's a bad taste."

Iris then said this, "As much as I want you to stop the Connoisseur talk, I'll have to agree with you Cilan."

Tracey then said this, "Ash and Misty, Lapras is starting to get scared. The last time I've seen her scared like this was when we first saw her being abused by three thugs at Tangelo Island."

Misty then said this, "Tracey, you don't know how right your guess is!"

Ash then said this, "No way! You three were the thugs that abused my Lapras!" He pointed to the three familiar thugs.

Ash then said this, "And you're Shamus, the one who abandoned my Emboar who was a Tepig." He pointed to another familiar face Ash encountered in Unova.

Shamus then said this, "Nice to know that you have a brain to remember us Ketchum. Ain't that right Chevy, Carson, and Cody?"

Chevy then said this, "Ketchum's gonna pay for interfering with our business with that lazy slouch of a Lapras and putting us behind bars!" Lapras cried out in anger after being called out like that.

Cody then said this, "We'll make you see what it's like to have your Pokemon taken away from you for good!"

Carson then said this, "Enough chat, time to crack some skulls! Go Beedrill!" Carson called out his Beedrill who readied its stingers.

Cody then said this, "Go Hitmonchan!" Cody calls out his boxing Pokemon.

Chevy then said this, "Go Rhyperior!" Chevy call out his big-horned Rock andGround Type Pokemon.

Shamus then said this, "Heatmor and Emboar, burn 'em!" His Fire-Type anteater and his Fire-Type boar Pokemon came out.

Damian then said this, "Time for revenge Fearow and Aerodactyl!" The Fearow that Ash encountered as a rogue Spearow from his first day as a journey and as one of Damian's Pokemon in the Kanto League Championship Tournament flew out with menace. The Aerodactyl also used by Damian during the Kanto League Championship Tournament starts to insult Charizard just like the time in Grandpa Canyon. The rest of the Team Rocket Grunts released a group of Golbat, Crobat, Koffing, and Golem.

Jessie then said this, "Time to join the fun Gourgeist!" Her Gourgeist came out for battle.

James then said this, "You hit'em head on Inkay!" His Inkay came out. All of the Team Rocket Pokemon charged forward.

Meowth then said this, "Perfect time to go undercover."

Ash then said this, "Everybody, let's battle! ATTACK!" Ash's Pokemon homed in on the attack followed by his friends' Pokemon.

Team Rocket Grunts then said this, "Golbat and Crobat use Sonic Boom! Golem use Hyper Beam! Koffing use Sludge Bomb!" Ash saw the attacks coming and to him and his Pokemon's perspective everything turned blue and time slowed down. Then Lucario talked to Ash using his Aura.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, call out the attacks quickly using your Aura. We must protect the egg at all costs! I sense an interesting power and aura!"_

Ash then said this, " _Right Lucario! Espeon, Metagross, and Gallade use Psychic and send their attacks back! Lucario rapid-fire Aura Sphere! My Flight Crew, use Aerial Ace!"_ The combined Psychic attacks sent the enemy's attacks back at the source. Plus Lucario fired barrage of Aura Spheres at the Golem. Ash's "Flight Crew" of Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Talonflame struck down the Crobat and Golbat with precision. Altogether, the Team Rocket Pokemon suffered damage. Then to Ash and his Pokemon, everything returned back to normal.

Brock then said this, "Awesome moves Ash! We'll help too!" His friends nodded.

Ash then said this, "Sure!" Ash's friends then pressed on their offense.

Iris then said this, "Axew, use Dragon Rage! Gible use Dragon Pulse! Dragonite use Flamethrower! Excadrill use Focus Blast! Emolga use Discharge!"

Dawn then said this, "Piplup use Bubblebeam! Pachirisu use Discharge! Buneary use Ice Beam! Mamoswine use Ice Shard! Quilava use Flamethrower! Togekiss use Aura Sphere!"

May then said this, "Blaziken use Flamethrower! Glaceon use Ice Beam! Wartortle use Hydro Pump! Venusaur, use Leaf Storm! Munchlax use Solar Beam!"

Max then said this, "Mightyena use Dark Pulse! Breloom and Sceptile use Bullet Seed! Muk use Sludge Bomb! Floatzel use Water Pulse! Banette use Shadow Ball! Gallade, use Psycho Cut! Camerupt use Flamethrower!"

Misty then said this, "All my Water-Types, use Water Gun!" Her team of Gyarados, Goldeen, Staryu, Marrill, and Politoed carried out her attacks.

Brock then said this, "Croagunk use Poison Sting! Sudowoodo, mimic Croagunk! Chansey use Secret Power!"

Gary then said this, "Umbreon use Shadow Ball! Electivire use Thunderbolt! Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!"

Clemont then said this, "Chespin, use Pin Missile! Bunnelby, use Mudshot! Heliolisk use Thunderbolt! Luxray use Discharge!"

Cilan then said this, "Pansage, use Bullet Seed! Crustle, use Rock Slide! Stunfisk, use Sludge Bomb!"

Alexa then said this, "Helioptile use Parabolic Charge! Gogoat use Leaf Storm! Noivern, use Dragon Rage!"

Bonnie then said this, "Dedenne, use Thunderbolt!"

Serena then said this, "Delphox and Ninetales use Flamethrower! Vivillion use Signal Beam! Lady Gard, use Psychic! Chupi, use Thunderbolt! Sylveon use Moon Blast! Medicham use Aura Sphere!" All of the attacks combined together and knocked out the huge army of Team Rocket Grunts' Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "Keep it up! You guys are doing great!" His friends smiled and gave Ash a thumbs-up and continued battling the grunts.

Damian then said this, "Grrr! Aerodactyl use Stone Edge on that faker Charizard! Fearow use Sky Attack on that Flight Crew's leader! All of you send more of your Pokemon out and attack!" Aerodactyl fired a volley of sharp stones at Charizard while Fearow charged at Pidgeot with a glowing body.

Carson then said this, "Beedrill use Poison Sting!"

Cody then said this, "Hitmonchan, use Focus Punch!"

Chevy then said this, "Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!"

Shamus then said this, "Heatmor use Fire Blast! Emboar, use Flamethrower!" Ash then used his Aura to help organize his Pokemon's offense literally at a synapse.

Ash then said this, " _Charizard, dodge and use Thunder Punch followed by Seismic Toss on Aerodactyl! Pidgeot, dodge and use Hurricane on Fearow! Lapras use Surf followed by Ice Beam on Beedrill and Hitmonchan! Glalie use Sheer Cold on Rhyperior! Samurott use Razor Shell to counter Fire Blast and strike Heatmor multiple times! Emboar, show 'em what a real Flamethrower can do and follow up with Flame Charge!"_ Charizard and Pidgeot executed their sequences of attacks perfectly and sent their opponents down for the count rather quickly. Lapras' attacks caught Beedrill and Hitmonchan in a giant tidal wave and all frozen up. Glalie sent a powerful blast of freezing air giving Rhyperior a frost bite. Samurott overpowered Fire Blast and knocked out Heatmor with successive Razor Shell attacks! Ash's Emboar proudly fired his Flamethrower overpowering Shamus' Emboar's Flamethrower and then Ash's Emboar knock out his counterpart with a supercharged Flame Charge.

Damian then said this, "Darn you! We need more backup! Keep attacking!" More grunts came and sent out their Pokemon to attack while Ash's friends and their Pokemon continued fighting back. Most of Team Rocket attacks have been thwarted, but Ash's friends were starting to lose their momentum.

Clemont then said this, "Ash, our Pokemon are starting to tire up, and more of Team Rocket's goons are coming!"

Lucario then said this, " _Clemont is right Ash. They have fought to their limits. Let's help them out!"_ Ash turned to the rest of his Pokemon and talked via Aura.

Ash then said this, " _Okay team! Let's drive off Team Rocket once and for all!"_ His Pokemon roared and began to battle.

Ash then said this, "Okay you guys! My Pokemon will take over! Make sure all of your Pokemon are safe!" Ash's friends and their Pokemon nodded.

Jessie then said this, "Oh I don't think so! Meowth let it rip!"

Meowth then said this, "Coming right up!" Meowth pressed a button and suddenly all of Ash's friends and their Pokemon were all trapped in cages in Meowth's mecha! One of the mecha's robotic arms snatched the Pokemon egg from Ash.

Professor Oak then said this, "Dear me! What in the world is that!?"

Delia then said this, "It doesn't look good! Ash you need to rescue them and save that egg!"

Ash then said this, "Team Rocket, you're not getting away with this!" Then another one of the mecha's arms hits Ash hard on his side.

Delia then said this, "Ash, are you hurt?"

Serena then said this, "Ash no! Please be okay!"

Ash then said this, "Don't worry Serena! I'll get all of you out of there!" His face was bruised but that didn't bother him as he got up to face his nemesis.

Damian then said this, "No can do! Now that you're all alone and we have that precious egg of yours, we can all give you six years worth of absolute pain!" All of the villains laughed evilly and began to attack! The Grunts called out more varieties of Pokemon including Skarmory, Houndoom, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Wheezing, and Pinsir, all in the hundreds.

James then said this, "And here is the next part! Meowth do it!"

Meowth then said this, "Ten-Four!" The mecha released some metal equipment that fastened on all of Team Rocket's Pokemon making them more aggressive with bloodshot eyes and a red aura outlining their bodies! Some of the already knocked out Pokemon on Team Rocket's side were revived back to full health as a result. Ash's friends grew worried seeing the predicament Ash was in.

Brock then said this, "Oh no! These goons are using devices to enhance all of their Pokemon in power and stamina! ASH YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T LET UP!" Ash's friends continued to support Ash.

Ash then said this, "WE GOT THIS BROCK!"

Professor Oak then said this, "We need to call Officer Jenny!" Ash nodded as Professor Oak and Delia went to call Officer Jenny. The rest of the picnic guests also cheered Ash on, including the Mayor of Pallet Town.

Mayor then said this, "You show those crooks Ash!"

Damian then said this, "Not a chance Mayor! ATTACK KETCHUM AND HIS POKEMON!"

Jessie then said this, "Gourgeist use Dark Pulse!"

James then said this, "Inkay, use Psybeam!"

Damian then said this, "Aerodactyl and Fearow, use Hyper Beam!"

Carson then said this, "Beedrill use Poison Sting!"

Cody then said this, "Hitmonchan, use Focus Punch!"

Chevy then said this, "Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!"

Shamus then said this, "Heatmor use Fire Blast! Emboar, use Flamethrower!"

Team Rocket Grunts then said this, "Golbat and Crobat use Sonic Boom! Pinsir and Golem use Hyper Beam! Koffing and Wheezing use Sludge Bomb! Skarmory use Flash Cannon! Houndour use Flamethrower! Nidoking and Nidoqueen use Poison Sting!" All of Team Rocket's attacks were more powerful than before as they all headed for Ash and his Pokemon.

Serena then said this, "ASH LOOKOUT!"

Lucario activated his Aura links to Ash and the rest of his Pokemon. To them, time froze completely, but to everyone else it was unnoticeable.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, we're facing tough odds here! Team Rocket's Pokemon are being enhanced with those devices on their bodies."_

Ash then said this, " _Hmm. We need to destroy the source that's controlling them."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Meowth is doing that using that remote he's holding. We'll need to sneak up and smash that thing!"_

Dusknoir then said this, " _Sneaking up is what I do best lad!"_

Ash then said this, " _Great idea! Just use Shadow Punch on that remote!"_

Gallade then said this, " _Dusknoir, you also need to rescue that egg while some of us need to rescue our friends and counter those attacks! Ash, tell us what to do, and with a snap of your finger, we'll get going!"_ The rest of his Pokemon agreed.

Ash then said this, " _Dusknoir sneak up to Meowth and use Shadow Punch to break his remote which should destroy those devices and those energy fields surrounding the barriers in the cage our friends are in. Then you rescue that egg. Pidgeot attack Fearow with Giga Impact! Charizard attack Aerodactyl with Dragon Rage! Lapras attack Beedrill and Hitmonchan with Psychic! Glalie, use Sheer Cold on Rhyperior! Samurott use Hydro Cannon on Heatmor! Emboar, use Fire Blast to counter that Emboar's Flamethrower! The rest of you counter the other incoming attacks with whatever you got. Pikachu, Espeon, Gallade, Zoroark, Butterfree, Greninja, Lucario, and I will work together undercover to free up our friends trapped in the mecha."_ His Pokemon roared in agreement.

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Sir yes sir! Everyone man your stations!"_ Everyone sweat-dropped at Tyrantrum's military gusto.

Ash then said this, " _Okay, ready? GO!"_ He snapped his fingers, and instantly he and his Pokemon exited their Aura links and sprung into action. Dusknoir immediately went up to Meowth and spooked him.

Meowth then said this, "AAAH! DUSKNOIR! IT'S DAYTIME!" Dusknoir smashed Meowth's remote with Shadow Punch and instantly disappeared.

Meowth then said this, "Hey where did'ya go? Heh?" Dusknoir smashed the claw which held the Pokemon Egg and took the egg away for safety. Meanwhile Ash and his Pokemon saw that the energy barriers at the cages holding their friends captive are gone.

Ash then said this, "Now's our chance!" Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, Gallade, Zoroark, Butterfree, Greninja, and Lucario made a run for their friends trapped in the mecha.

Damian then said this, "Huh, what happened to our Pokemon's attacks? They're weakening!"

Shamus then said this, "Oh no! We're being overwhelmed!" True to form, all of Team Rocket's Pokemon were being pummeled. Charizard, Pidgeot, Lapras, Glalie, Samurott, and Emboar successfully knocked out their respective opponents with their attacks and moved on to help fight off the other enemy Pokemon. Ash's Pokemon have combined their powers together to defeat their opponents.

Chevy then said this, "Ketchum is over there! Direct your attacks at Ketchum!" The Team Rocket Pokemon all began to aim their attacks at Ash.

Ash then said this, " _We're under attack! Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Espeon, use Shadow Ball! Lucario use Aura Sphere! Greninja use Water Shuriken! Zoroark use Dark Pulse! Gallade use Psychic! Butterfree use Signal Beam!"_ They all successfully fended off their attackers and made their way to the mecha where their friends were trapped.

Serena then said this, "Ash you guys made it!" Ash's friends cheered as well.

Ash then said this, "Okay everyone stand back! Pikachu and Espeon use Iron Tail! Lucario use Bone Rush! Greninja, use Night Slash! Gallade, Butterfree, Zoroark and I will cover up for you!" Pikachu, Lucario, and Greninja nodded as they worked on breaking the cages.

Ash then said this, "Zoroark, Gallade, and Butterfree, cover us up and fend off any incoming opponents!" Soon after about a minute or two, Pikachu, Lucario, and Greninja successfully freed Ash's friends and their Pokemon from the mecha, and Ash and company all ran away from the exploding mecha. All of Team Rocket's Grunts and their Pokemon have sustained lots of damage from the intense battle, but it seems that Damian, Chevy, Cody, Carson, Shamus, Jessie, James, and Meowth weren't even going to give up.

Ash then said this, "Dusknoir, thank you for rescuing the egg!" Dusknoir handed the egg.

Ash then said this, "Team Rocket! You're done and defeated! You might as well run away or be arrested!"

Jessie then said this, "You're such a stubborn twerp!"

James then said this, "You don't know when to quit!"

Meowth then said this, "You're gonna pay for destroying my mecha!"

Damian then said this, "Enough whining! We're not done yet! Guys, it's all or nothing!" His cronies nodded and tossed out their final set of vicious looking Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "Drats! It's Ursaring, Aggron, Magmortar, Druddigon, Garboder, Hydreigon, and Drapion!"

Damian then said this, "There's more! We have our own power enhancers!" He and his cronies powered on their devices and made their Pokemon much more vicious. Ash gritted his teeth knowing that he and his friends aren't safe yet.

Ash then said this, "You guys, stay back! My Pokemon and I will face this!"

Damian then said this, "NOW! WE ALL ATTACK KETCHUM! MAGMORTAR USE FIRE BLAST!"

Chevy then said this, "URSARING USE HYPER BEAM!"

Carson then said this, "AGGRON USE FLASH CANNON!"

Cody then said this, "DRUDDIGON, USE FOCUS BLAST!"

Shamus then said this, "GARBODER USE GUNK SHOT, AND HYDREIGON USE TRI-ATTACK!" The supercharged attacks headed for Ash.

Serena then said this, "ASH SAVE YOURSELF!" Ash's friends gasped seeing Ash in the line of fire of those powerful attacks. Ash sees that the Pokemon Egg is glowing brightly. He looked to Lucario who looked back and nodded.

Lucario then said this, " _Yes, it's time! That egg will ally its power to us given how much effort we put into protecting it at all costs!"_ As the attacks closed in, the Pokemon Egg glowed brightly engulfing Ash and his Pokemon.

Brock then said this, "Whoa what's that light?" Ash's friends and Team Rocket were wondering the same just as the attacks caused an explosion upon impact.

Serena then said this, "Ash, please be safe!" Chupi, Lady Gard, Vivillion, Ninetales, Medicham, Sylveon, and Delphox also had similar worries about Pikachu, Gallade, Butterfree, Zoroark, Lucario, Espeon, and Greninja respectively. Ash's friends, family, and the Pallet Town residents looked worriedly to see if Ash survived. When the smoke cleared, everyone, friend and foe, was shocked to see a huge, lustrous bird-like creature folding its wings and emitted a glowing shield to protect Ash and his Pokemon.

Damian then said this, "What phony trick is this?" The rest of the Team Rocket members didn't answer as they were fixated on that creature.

Jessie then said this, "Whoa, is that a Pokemon?"

James then said this, "If it is, it's a primo Pokemon!"

Meowth then said this, "Now there's a catch we need!" Ash's friends were also staring at that Pokemon.

Gary then said this, "I've never seen this Pokemon before!"

Professor Oak then said this, "This is going to get complicated!"

Max then said this, "My Pokedex won't get a reading."

Serena then said this, "It's a Pokemon we don't know about, but at least it's on our side and protecting Ash!" Ash opened his eyes to check up on his Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "Hey, you guys okay?" His Pokemon grinned and nodded happily. He looked up to his savior who gazed intently with Ash.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, I linked him to our Aura network so you can use your Aura to talk to him."_

Ash then said this, " _Good Lucario. Hey there, I'm Ash! My Pokemon and I say thank you."_ The creature nodded.

Creature then said this, " _The name is Cosmoenix! I know we're a bit busy, but let's send those villains away!"_ Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, " _Sure, just use whatever moves you know."_ Cosmoenix nodded. Ash turned around with a stern expression facing his foes.

Ash then said this, "You have messed with me, my friends, and my hometown for the last time! You've asked for it, and you're gonna get it!" All of the villains gasped in fear seeing Ash's new spark.

Serena then said this, "YEAH! GO GET'EM ASH!" Ash's friends, their Pokemon, his family, and the Pallet Town residents cheered him on.

Chevy then said this, "Oh no, he has that look in his eyes!"

Damian then said this, "No, we can't back down! Everyone, send out your Pokemon and attack him!" Everyone on the Team Rocket side obliged.

Ash then said this, "Okay team, battle stance!" Ash flipped his cap backwards which caused the girls to blush and the rest of his supporters to cheer him even more. Ash then raised his left arm which his Mega Ring is fastened signaling Pidgeot, Charizard, Sceptile, Garchomp, Gallade, and Tyranitar to get ready for their part.

Bonnie then said this, "Oh boy, here it comes!"

Max then said this, "Wait, what's going to come?"

Clemont then said this, "You may want to hold on to your hats for this one."

Ash then said this, "IT'S TIME TO MEGA-EVOLVE!" His Mega Ring glowed brightly and shot out a burst of energy connecting to Charizard, Sceptile, Garchomp, Gallade, and Tyranitar causing them to also glow. All six Pokemon began to change shape. The crackling energy caused impulses that kicked up dust everywhere.

Max then said this, "It is one thing to see Mega Evolution on TV, but's it's a whole another thing to see it live!"

Dawn then said this, "What power!"

Misty then said this, "If Ash's Charizard is strong, who knows how strong it can be when Mega Evolved? Whoa, that's a new look! The sun is so bright! Did Charizard use Sunny Day?"

Clemont then said this, "That's Mega Charizard Y a Fire andFlying Dual Type, and his ability is Drought which is like Sunny Day but last longer."

Jessie then said this, "Since when can the twerp Mega Evolve?"

James then said this, "It can't just come from overnight shipping!"

Meowth then said this, "We need to Mega-Devolve the twerp!"

Damian then said this, "Attack them now!" The Team Rocket Pokemon fired their attacks at Ash!

Ash then said this, " _Cosmoenix, can you lend us a hand?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _I don't have hands, but I can help you!"_ Ash and his Pokemon all sweat-dropped at that comment as Cosmoenix created another shield protecting them from the attacks. The Mega Evolution process got completed, and six Pokemon in Mega Evolution form stood their ground.

Clemont then said this, "You're witnessing Mega Evolution. You're about to see the true power behind it."

Ash then said this, "Alright, time for our offense! Pidgeot use Hurricane! Charizard use Blast Burn! Sceptile use Leaf Storm! Gallade use Psychic! Tyranitar use Stone Edge! Garchomp use Dragon Pulse!" These attacks were more powerful than if fired by Pokemon not in Mega Evolution form. All of Team Rocket's Pokemon were caught in the massive explosion and fainted with severe injuries.

Jessie then said this, "Our Pokemon have taken a beating!"

James then said this, "Mega Evolution should be against the law!"

Meowth then said this, "In order to do that, we need a Mega Resolution!"

Cilan then said this, "Now Mega Evolution is perhaps the most dynamic and the most mysterious ingredient in a battle I have seen! It all comes from Ash's heart!"

Professor Oak then said this, "I totally agree with that Cilan!"

Iris then said this, "What do you mean?"

Professor Oak then said this, "In other words, Mega Evolution is something that comes from within. Remember, Ash said that in order for this to work, a trainer and Pokemon must have an unbreakable bond aside from the Mega Stone and Keystone. The strength and power of their attacks don't necessarily come from just the Pokemon. They come from the inner strength and care of the trainer. Isn't that why I say that a Pokemon's strength can indicate the trainer's inner strength?"

Serena then said this, "Yeah I remember you telling me that back then in Summer Camp." _That means the strength of Ash's Pokemon reflect how strong Ash is inside. If Ash's Pokemon are strong, that means Ash is strong. I hope Ash is strong enough to understand how I feel about him._

Ash then said this, "Alright! Let's end this for good! GIVE EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" All of his Pokemon roared and charged up their attacks.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _No way I'm getting left out! Let's try this for size!"_ Cosmoenix's begins to charge an orb of bright white photons.

Gary then said this, "Whoa, that new Pokemon is about to use an attack! I wonder what it can do."

Ash then said this, "FIRE AWAY!" All of his Pokemon compiled a combination of Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Flash Cannon, Earth Power, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Solar Beam, Leaf Storm, Frenzy Plant, Hydro Cannon, Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Gunk Shot, Sludge Bomb, Psychic, Signal Beam, Hyper Beam, Moon Blast, Aura Sphere, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Hurricane, Shadow Punch, and Shadow Ball.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _PHOTON BLAST!"_ Cosmoenix fired a bright white beam of photons to complement the attacks Ash's Pokemon have fired. The attacks caused an even bigger explosion sending the entire band of villains flying off including their helicopters.

Ash then said this, " _Nice move Cosmoenix!"_

Team Rocket then said this, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" They all disappeared in a twinkle.

Ash then said this, "Awesome job you guys! We beat them!" Ash and his Pokemon celebrated. Those that Mega Evolved reverted back to their original forms and also joined the fun!

Serena then said this, "Ash, you were awesome beating those crooks up!" She happily ran up and engulfed Ash into a big hug.

Dawn then said this, "Serena, Ash isn't going to get away you know." Everyone chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Serena, it's nice that you're happy that I beat them, but easy with the grip!"

Serena then said this, "Oops, I'm sorry Ash!" Serena blushed.

Dawn then said this, "Cheers for Ash who saved the day!" Ash's friends, Pokemon, family, the Pallet Town neighbors, and visitors all celebrated Ash's heroics in fending off the evil Team Rocket.

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah, allow me to introduce you guys to our new friend here!" But before Ash could say anything, Cosmoenix immediately covered his mouth.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Wait Ash! Can it wait? I'm not ready yet!"_

Ash then said this, " _Whoa Cosmoenix, is everything okay?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _No worries I'm fine. It's just that I'm trying to think of why I was sent here in the first place. I have a feeling that I can only tell you and your Pokemon friends!"_

Ash then said this, " _Wait! You're saying that we were supposed to meet?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _I guess, but we can talk about this later."_ Meanwhile, Ash's friends were confused.

Brock then said this, "Uh Ash, is everything okay? Were you going to introduce that new Pokemon to us?"

Ash then said this, "Oh right. He tells me that he isn't ready for that. I'm not sure why, but I'm not going to force him."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's understandable. Always put your Pokemon first in the priority list."

Ash then said this, "Alright! So let's head back - argh!" Ash grunted in pain due to getting hit by the mecha earlier.

Serena then said this, "Ash, you need to rest! Let's head back and patch you up!" Soon Ash got escorted by Serena and the rest of his family and friends back to his house. His Pokemon followed and went to the backyard. Ash was placed in his bed for the day.

Meanwhile in Team Rocket's Head Quarters, Giovanni was watching all the video footage and saw how Ash fended off wave after wave of attacks from his henchmen. Matori, Team Rocket's Secretary, arrived.

Giovanni then said this, "Come in Matori." Matori entered.

Giovanni then said this, "So how are our agents involved in that skirmish?"

Matori then said this, "They're recovering from their injuries Giovanni sir."

Giovanni then said this, "I'm shocked seeing how much power that Ketchum boy has. He's merely a 16 year old Pokemon trainer, but he's no ordinary trainer. If he can command multiple Mega-Evolved Pokemon, he's a legend! The more experienced Champion Masters wouldn't be able to match his power given this footage."

Matori then said this, "Plus there's that new Pokemon." But she got no response as Giovanni pondered and took a closer look at the mysterious new Pokemon which assisted Ash and his Pokemon.

Matori then said this, "Is something the matter Giovanni sir?"

Giovanni then said this, "Oh ahem nothing. I was thinking deeply." He took a sip of his coffee.

Matori then said this, "So, what the next plan?"

Giovanni then said this, "We will need to start planning our next moves very meticulously if we want to demonstrate our power to the world without any interference from Ketchum. Matori, let the other executive officers know that we will have a meeting shortly on this. We will need some of our operatives out in the field undercover as well."

Matori then said this, "Yes Giovanni sir." She bowed and left his office.

Giovanni said _Just wait Ketchum. I'll snuff you, your Pikachu, and out of this world, just like the time I've secretly snuffed this other trainer and his Pikachu out of this world for good riddance!_ _Now about that Pokemon said why does it seem so familiar?_ Giovanni took out two pictures. One was a newspaper clipping showing Ash and his Pikachu, and another one was another image of a man with a Pikachu as well with another mysterious Pokemon of the same species as the one that helped Ash earlier in that skirmish.

After a few hours during the early evening hours, Ash woke up. Pikachu immediately jumped on his side.

Ash then said this, "Hey buddy! I'm glad to see you!" Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek.

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah, how are you feeling?"_

Ash then said this, " _As good as new! Serena is really good in making me feel better. Say where is everyone?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _They are in the living room. Lucario and the rest of the gang are in the backyard. It's almost dinner. I've heard that Mom is cooking up a huge feast for all of us!"_

Ash then said this, " _Awesome. Let's go."_

Pikachu then said this, " _What about your stuff?"_ Ash looked to see his backpack still full of his items.

Ash then said this, " _Oh right! Pikachu, can you help me?"_ Pikachu nodded excitedly.

Later, Ash and Pikachu were done placing all of the trophies and awards in the bedroom with all of the achievements from his previous journeys and arrived at the living room. All of his family and friends perked and smiled happy to see Ash up and about.

Serena then said this, "Ash, how are you feeling?"

Ash then said this, "As good as new all thanks to you Serena, right Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed in agreement which caused Serena to blush.

Misty andMay andDawn andIris then said this, "No way! Serena helped Ash recover?"

Delia then said this, "Yep. Kudos to Serena for going all the way to make sure that our Pokemon Master-in-training is in top form!" Everyone chuckled while Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all pouted.

Professor Oak then said this, "Okay, so where did we left off? Ah yes Ash. It's your birthday! I hope you didn't forget."

Ash then said this, "Me? Last time I checked, it has always been today. I could just ask Pikachu." Pikachu facepalmed as everyone laughed.

Delia then said this, "True, after all, you and Pikachu were born on the same day. Pikachu was only a Pichu then who hatched just a few hours before Ash was born. I have the photo of you as a baby sleeping in the crib along with cute little Pichu." Chu, Chupi, and all the girls giggled along with Delia.

Ash then said this, "Mom, you're embarrassing me." Pikachu mimicked Ash as he too felt embarrassed.

Delia then said this, "But, the two of you grew up with full of energy! It's like I just couldn't stop you two." Professor Oak smiled as he remembered a young and energetic Ash and his Pichu.

Professor Oak then said this, "I remember visiting often just to see those two. They have always brightened my day, just as bright as Sunny Day!"

Dawn then said this, "Wow Professor Oak, you just said a poem!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, Pichu and I grew up together and we always did everything together. I was even happier when he evolved into Pikachu you all see today." Pikachu squealed in happiness and nuzzled his trainer.

Delia then said this, "Everyone in town just adored seeing you and Pikachu how you two would just run all over town. You two would even hang out in Professor Oak's laboratory almost everyday."

Delia then said this, "Then, when you became a Pokemon Trainer, Pallet Town gotten quiet as you were away on your journeys."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, but whenever we come back, it's always so much fun here!"

Delia then said this, "Yes. You have always come home after winning battles and all kinds of tournaments. We're all so proud of you!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Well Ash, let's get this party started!" Everyone cheered again. Soon after eating a well-cooked feast courtesy of Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Gothitelle, and Delia, Ash and his friends celebrated his and Pikachu's birthday with a delicious chocolate cake.

Delia then said this, "Professor Oak and I got a special present for you Ash. We wanted to give it to you during the picnic earlier, but you and your Pokemon had to give Team Rocket a beating." His friends all chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah right. I'm ready." Professor Oak handed Ash the present. Ash opened out of his excitement. It was a strange device with several buttons, slots, ports, and a touchscreen. It came with a wrist-sized strap.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, what is this?"

Professor Oak then said this, "It's a Pokegear designed, developed, and manufactured by Silph Co. in Saffron City. Normally, Pokegears come with applications such as a daily planner, a map, a phone, and a radio station tuner. However, this one is a prototype that includes additional features to these applications plus some more applications. It has Wifi access for you to access the internet. It has a built-in Pokedex which can update automatically wherever you go. It includes a portable pokeball Storage and Transport System which functions like any Storage and Transport System; this is important especially given that you plan to enter these tournaments with all of your Pokemon from all over the years.

Ash then said this, "Wait, you're letting me take all of my Pokemon wherever I go!?"

Professor Oak then said this, "Yes my boy! You have grown into a fine responsible young man! You deserve this privilege of taking all of your Pokemon with you." Everyone grew amazed with Ash's new privilege.

Ash then said this, "That's great! They'll be happy to know that!"

Professor Oak then said this, "It also has a Portable Pokemon Auto-Healer for which you can heal your Pokemon though I recommend you regularly check up on your Pokemon at Pokemon Centers just to be sure. You can also load it with spare pokeballs. Even better, this Pokegear is resistant to all the elements, weathering, scratches, magnetism, and all kinds of hazards!" Ash was amazed by his gift and began to use it and set everything up. He even transferred all of his data from his old Pokedex to his Pokegear. Everyone else marveled at Ash's present and also explored its features.

Ash then said this, "Wow, thank you, but why me?"

Professor Oak then said this, "The President of Silph Co. called me earlier this week requesting help in testing this prototype out in the field. He asked if I knew any Pokemon Trainers who are responsible. Only you came into mind. I could have asked Gary, but Gary could learn a few things from you."

Gary then said this, "Really Gramps, really?" Everyone laughed as the two Oaks' hilarious exchange.

Professor Oak then said this, "Ok ok, I was just kidding Gary my boy! So I recommended you Ash to the president who wholly approved given your reputation. So this Pokegear is all yours Ash. You earned it!"

Ash then said this, "Wow, this really means a lot to me. Thank you."

Professor Oak then said this, "Oh you're welcome. Speaking of which, the new Pokemon that got hatched today needs to be registered in all the Pokedexes in the world. You don't want to be disqualified for using a Pokemon not officially registered."

Ash then said this, "Okay, but I'll have to check if it's okay. Plus I don't want the whole world to know that it's with me."

Professor Oak then said this, "Don't worry! I'll make sure that is a secret well-kept among all of us until you feel ready to reveal it." Everyone nodded. Ash and Pikachu went outside to see all of the Pokemon including Cosmoenix and called them via Aura. Soon every single of his Pokemon came over.

Lucario then said this, " _Hey Ash and Pikachu, glad you're feeling better!"_ His Pokemon all cheered.

Ash then said this, " _Thanks you guys! So from tomorrow morning, we will be training together harder than we have trained. We're facing some serious competition to win the PWT-Aces Cup and the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup! By doing so, we will show everyone what a great team we really are!"_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _So Leutenant, what are the drills?"_ Everyone had sweat-drops hearing Tyrantrum speaking like a soldier.

Serperior then said this, " _Tyrantrum, this is no army. I don't know what period you come from, but this ain't the Jurassic Period!"_

Ash then said this, " _Okay okay calm down. Tyrantrum can talk however he likes, but we're all equals. We're friends. More importantly, we're family. As for the training schedule, we'll get to that later. But first, I would like to announce that Cosmoenix will be joining us! Also I get to take all of you guys with me instead of just some of you! So let's win those tournaments together!"_ He and his Pokemon cheered together.

Ash then said this, " _By the way Cosmoenix, you said that you were sent here for a reason."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Yes, but the more I try to remember why, the more I forget! No! I don't remember anything! What am I going to do?!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Don't worry about a thing Cosmoenix. We'll help you figure that out, right Ash?"_

Ash then said this, " _Right. It doesn't matter how long that takes as long as we get it done!"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Really? You guys are the best!"_


	4. Meet and Greet

June 3, 2012

After a month of traveling all over Kanto, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, Chupi, and Dedenne have finally arrived at the Indigo Plateau, site of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup. While they walked, Serena stares adoringly at Ash as she remembers the conversation she and Delia had.

**Flashback to May 3, 2012 **

Delia watched as Serena carefully nursed Ash's injuries from the earlier fight with Team Rocket while Ash slept. Ash's friends were back with Professor Oak in his lab helping with cleaning up the picnic and taking care of the Pokemon. Serena finished, and she and Chupi quietly left Ash to rest while Pikachu stayed back to keep him company. Chu and Chupi went downstairs to the living room to talk together.

Serena then said this, "Oh hi Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia then said this, "Serena, please call me Delia. I really admire your diligence in taking care of Ash. Other than myself, I've never seen anyone else go this far." Serena smiled and blushed.

Serena then said this, "Really? I just want to make sure that he's okay. He has helped me in so many ways that I just have to be there for him when he has done the same for me. I know that Ash has defeated crooks like Team Rocket before several times. It's just that I really worry for him if he's in danger."

Delia then said this, "So I take it that Ash is more than just a friend for you?" Serena gasped and blushed even further.

Serena then said this, "How can you tell?"

Delia then said this, "It's a motherly instinct. I wouldn't be surprised if your mother also asked you the same thing."

Serena then said this, "Yes she did. I just didn't expect to be asked at this time. I'm sorry." Delia places her hand on Serena's shoulder warmly.

Delia then said this, "There's no need to apologize. I am glad that you and Ash have met at that Summer Camp all those years ago. I just knew that there is something special between the two of you, and that special thing is love and care."

Serena then said this, "R-really Delia? You mean it?"

Delia then said this, "Yes Serena. You have earned my blessings. I would also love to speak with your mother. After all I want to get myself acquainted with my future daughter-in-law's family." Serena blushed and had tears of happiness in her eyes. She hugged Delia like she would embrace her own mother Grace. Delia returned the embrace.

Serena then said this, "Delia, that really means a lot to me. I'll be happy to let my mother know. I just hope that Ash feels the same as I feel for him." Delia winked.

Delia then said this, "Don't worry. It will happen. I just know it. Just have faith and always continue to do what you do best. I'm sure Ash will notice. Now why don't we make a call to your mother? I'm sure she wants to know that your boyfriend has escorted you, Bonnie, Alexa, and Clemont safely all this way to Pallet Town." Delia giggled as Serena smiled and blushed. So Serena and Delia went to the videophone and dialed her house in Vaniville Town. Soon Grace's face shows up on the screen, and she smiles seeing Serena after a while.

Grace then said this, "Serena! My dear, how are you?"

Serena then said this, "Hi mom! I'm doing great. Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, Alexa, and I have arrived in Pallet Town, and we're in Ash's house now. The homecoming party there was awesome, and I got to meet a lot of his traveling companions from all over the years. Professor Oak still remembers me."

Grace then said this, "Wonderful. I'm happy for you. Is Ash around?"

Serena then said this, "He's taking a nap. It has been quite a long day."

Grace then said this, "That's understandable. Say, are you Ash's mother?" Delia came forward and smiled warmly.

Delia then said this, "Yes, I'm Delia Ketchum. It's a pleasure meeting the mother of such a lovely woman like Serena." Serena blushes and smiles.

Grace then said this, "I'm Grace Yvonne. I'm fortunate to meet you. Ash is such a fine, responsible, and handsome young man. Serena dear, would it be okay if Delia and I talk for a bit?"

Serena then said this, "Sure. See you later. Love you!"

Grace then said this, "Love you too sweety!" Delia and Grace continued talking while Serena joined Chu and Chupi who cuddled with her.

**End Flashback to May 3, 2012 **

Ash then said this, "Over there is the Indigo Plateau!"

Serena then said this, "Wow, what a place!"

Bonnie then said this, "Dedenne look! That's Indigo Plateau!" Dedenne perked up to take in the scenery.

Clemont then said this, "That's where you won the Kanto League Championship Tournament way back then."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, this place sure brings back a lot of memories." At a distance, Ash and his companions see Max and May.

Ash then said this, "May, Max, over here!" Both May and Max eagerly ran up to Ash.

Max then said this, "Hey everyone! Ash, you ready for this?"

Ash then said this, "You bet we are, right Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed in agreement and pumped his fist high.

May then said this, "Max has been training so hard for this tournament. I guess your determination has lit the fire in him Ash." May said all of that with a blush.

Ash then said this, "Really? I look forward to battling him. Say, are your parents coming to cheer you on?"

Max then said this, "They're watching the tournament back home in Petalburg City while they're taking care of the gym."

May then said this, "Look over there! Misty and Brock are here!" Misty and Brock gladly came over to the growing group of Ash's friends.

Misty then said this, "Hey everyone. Long time no see." Ash noticed that Brock was carrying more stuff in a bag and had a big blush on his face normally when he's flirting with pretty girls.

Ash then said this, "Hey Brock you are quite happy. What's with the extra stuff?"

Brock then said this, "I have perhaps the best news in weeks, but I'll wait once everyone comes here." Ash nodded. Then he sees Dawn, Iris, and Cilan running up to the group.

Dawn then said this, "Ash, everyone! We made it!"

Iris then said this, "So, is that the entire group?"

Cilan then said this, "It's sure does look like it. Looks like we all made it!"

Ash then said this, "Professor Oak, Tracey, and Mom are staying back in Pallet Town. Alexa went back to Kalos and plans to meet us during the later stages of the PWT-Aces Cup, and Gary went back to Sinnoh due to his research project with Professor Rowan."

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, I saw Gary few days back while I passed through Sandgem Town. He and Professor Rowan wish you good luck Ash."

Ash then said this, "Great! So let's get going unless uh Brock you said you have something really cool you wanted to tell us."

Brock then said this, "Oh yeah Ash, but to do that, we need to go to a Pokemon Center." Ash and his friends entered Indigo Plateau which was crowded with competing trainers, media reporters, and Pokemon battle fans from around the world.

Moments later, Ash and his big group of friends entered a Pokemon Center in Indigo Plateau. The first person they all saw is Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Welcome to Indigo Plateau and welcome to the Pokemon Center. Oh my! Pokemon Doctor Brock Slate! It's a pleasure to have you here managing the area's Pokemon Centers. With your leadership, I believe that we will successfully treat all the participants in the PWT-Aces Cup."

Brock then said this, "My pleasure Nurse Joy. I look forward to being of any help." Ash and his friends were surprised and happy for Brock.

Dawn then said this, "You're living your dream of being a professional Pokemon Doctor. You get to help Pokemon from all over the world!" Everyone cheered for Brock.

Brock then said this, "Yeah thank you. I applied for the job with the Pokemon League. My credentials probably impressed the evaluators, so they selected me over hundreds of other qualified applicants. But that's not just the only dream I'm going to live!" Brock then had hearts in his eyes.

Brock then said this, "I get to meet all the lovely Nurse Joys from all over the world starting with you!" He kneeled in front of Nurse Joy causing her to gasp and blush.

May then said this, "Oh, I forgot about that."

Brock then said this, "Perhaps this was destiny that chose me to take the path of the Pokemon Doctor and help Pokemon and meet you. With you by my side, we will cure all the Pokemon and find our road to love – AHAAAH! OOH! OWWW!" Croagunk popped out and gave Brock a Poison Jab causing him to fall over. Then Croakgunk pulled Brock away.

Max then said this, "Hey that's my job! Wait!"

Misty then said this, "Does Brock ever learn?"

Brock then said this, "Croagunk…is…my…ailment." Croagunk pulled Brock away from Nurse Joy which earned chuckles and sweat-drops from Ash and his friends.

Ash then said this, "Wow even that never gets old. Okay Max, we need to get registered." Max nodded.

Nurse Joy then said this, "I'll be happy to register you both for the PWT-Aces Cup!" First Max got registered and was given a guidebook, a room, and a key. Then it was Ash's turn.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Well Ash, you're going to make quite the buzz in the tournament if you know what I mean besides you just entering. You're the favorite to win, but there will be other trainers eager to battle you and tons of fans wanting to meet you!"

Ash then said this, "I rather prefer the former than the latter Nurse Joy. I didn't mind early on, but it's starting to get old."

Nurse Joy then said this, "I'm not surprised by that Ash. In fact, any well known trainer would say the same thing. It's the life of a celebrity. Okay, you're all set to go. Here's your guidebook, room, and key for you and your friends. Enjoy and best of luck!" Ash thanked Nurse Joy, and he and his friends exited the Pokemon Center to look for their trainer lodges.

Ash then said this, "Okay, let's settle down in our lodges and take in the sights."

Brock then said this, "Good idea, but I'll have to visit the other Pokemon Centers in the area." Misty smiled slyly.

Misty then said this, "Oh c'mon Brock. You know it's an excuse to see all the Nurse Joys." Everyone laughed as even Croagunk had his Poison Jab ready on the go for Brock.

Brock then said this, "Haha very funny, but that's part of my duty as the chief Pokemon Doctor for this tournament."

Clemont then said this, "If your job keeps you busy, Cilan and I can handle cooking."

Brock then said this, "Great idea. I'm sure that I can squeeze in some free time. Hopefully there's nothing too serious during this tournament which will last for almost an entire month."

Max then said this, "Whoa, an entire month?"

Cilan then said this, "Yes, Max, this tournament is spread out since all matches will involve trainers using six Pokemon."

Max then said this, "Really, that means all of the battles are full battles."

Ash then said this, "The good news is that we can switch around our Pokemon between matches, so we can rest our Pokemon from time to time."

Max then said this, "That's great! I was worried about my Pokemon's health. So then what does the tournament schedule look like?"

Brock then said this, "It says here that the first stage is Group play. This tournament will have 80 competitors which will be divided into 8 groups of 10 trainers, and all the trainers in a group will battle each other individually in a smaller round-robin tournament in full single battles using six Pokemon. A win earns you three points, a tie earns you a point, and a loss earns you zero points. These round robin tournaments are held in the four smaller stadiums; and these round-robin tournaments spread out over the first three weeks to give trainers and Pokemon plenty of rest and the spectators chances to see all trainers battle. So you two can expect 3 to 4 matches per week. In each of the 8 groups, the trainer with the highest number of points will move on to the knockout stage. In the case of ties, there are tiebreaker procedures which are quite complicated so let's just move on."

Max then said this, "Whoa Brock, slow down."

Brock then said this, "So next is the knockout stage featuring the Top 8 Pokemon Trainers in the tournament, and all the matches take place in the main stadium. The Top 8 matchups are determined automatically. All matches during the knockout stage during the Quarter-Finals and the Semi-Finals are double battles."

Max then said this, "That means I need six Pokemon and I have to command two Pokemon simultaneously."

Brock then said this, "Then the finalists will face each other in the Final Round matchup which involves triple battles."

Ash then said this, "Wow, just hearing this just psychs me up so much!"

Max then said this, "I know what you mean Ash!" Suddenly, they see two familiar trainers colliding into each other. One of them has blonde hair, wearing brown pants, an orange-striped shirt with orange eyes. The other trainer has dark brown spiky hair, wears a head band, some shorts and a green t-shirt. His Lucario came up and looked disapprovingly at his trainer wondering if he'll ever learn to be alert and careful.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, it's Barry and Cameron."

Barry then said this, "Grrr! Why don't you watch where you're going!? I'm gonna have to fine you for this! Pay up in 10 seconds! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! C'mon pay up already!"

Cameron then said this, "Geez what are you? A Rampardos!"

Barry then said this, "THAT DOES IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE BARRY PEARL FROM TWINLEAF TOWN WHO ROCKED BOTH THE SINNOH LEAGUE AND JOHTO LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

Cameron then said this, "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET CHALLENGING ME AS I'M CAMERON, THE RECENT WINNER OF THE KANTO LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT!" Both Barry and Cameron grasped their Pokeballs and were about to battle.

Ash then said this, "Barry and Cameron!" The two perked up and smiled seeing Ash and his friends.

Barry then said this, "Hey, it's Ash! Good to see ya!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, nice job winning both Sinnoh and Johto Leagues Barry. Cameron, nice job winning the Kanto League!"

Cameron then said this, "Uh wait, how did you know all that?" This caused everyone to fall down anime style.

Iris then said this, "Easy, we heard you from all the way at the Pokemon Center."

Cameron then said this, "The Pokemon Center?"

Barry then said this, "Wait, I need to go there and register for the PWT-Aces Cup!"

Cameron then said this, "Yeah, me too. Gotta rush!" Barry, Cameron and his Lucario left Ash and his friends in the dust.

Cilan then said this, "Boy, those two can surely spice things up here."

Ash then said this, "Let's go and find our lodges and settle there, and then we can meet them later. I bet there are more of my rivals from all over the years participating here too." After that was done, Ash and his friends went out and met up with Barry and Cameron from earlier.

Cameron then said this, "Hey Ash, Iris, and Cilan! And you all must be the rest of Ash's friends!"

Barry then said this, "Wow Ash, you got yourself a fanbase!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, these are all my friends I've traveled with all over the years! Everyone, this is Barry who is one of my rivals from Sinnoh, and this is Cameron, another one of my rivals from Unova." Ash's friends, Barry, and Cameron all exchanged greetings.

Max then said this, "Barry, it's been a while!"

Barry then said this, "Yeah Max! I remember our battle in the Johto League finals few months ago which was one of the best battles yet!"

Cameron then said this, "So he's the one you beat! I'll like to challenge you Max! I hope you're better than this one opponent of mine in the Kanto League."

Max then said this, "I'm sure we will battle in the tournament. I'm already registered."

Cameron then said this, "Look forward to it!" Cameron and Max shook hands.

Ash then said this, "Cameron who was your opponent you were talking about in the Kanto League?"

Voice then said this, "That would be me." Another teenage boy comes. He has blonde wavy hair and wears black pants and an orange jacket.

Ash then said this, "Trip. Wait I thought the PWT-Aces Cup is just for the Pokemon League Championship Tournament winners."

Trip then said this, "Isn't it obvious that I'm just a spectator? I've heard about this tournament from Cameron who couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Plus I figured that you would show up."

Ash then said this, "Uh okay?" Ash's friends were whispering amongst themselves.

Serena then said this, "Who is this Trip person?"

Iris then said this, "He's a Pokemon Trainer from Nuvema Town in Unova. He for some reason calls Kanto 'the boonies' which often annoys Ash a lot."

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, I remember seeing him at the Junior Cup in Lacunosa Town. He seemed like a pain in the neck."

Cilan then said this, "Ash has beaten Trip in all of his battles with him, including the Junior Cup Finals as well as during the first round of the Unova League Championship Tournament. I wonder if Trip wants to battle Ash again."

Back at Ash and Trip who locked eyes.

Trip then said this, "So Ash, you want to battle one on one? You're a worthy opponent if you won all the 6 major regional Pokemon League Championship Tournaments and have tied with Unova Champion Master Alder during the Junior Cup Final exhibition match. Plus you have beaten me with your Pikachu that one time when Pikachu couldn't use electric attacks. Beating you is a major step for me unless you're gonna chicken out like all the trainers I've beaten who are from the boonies."

Serena then said this, "How dare you say that to Ash!?"

Trip then said this, "Oh, so Ash isn't the dense self he is and got himself a girlfriend." Serena visibly blushed.

Ash then said this, "Serena, I'll handle this. Fine Trip, I accept your challenge. This would be a nice warm up!" Moments later, Ash and Trip were at a practice battlefield. A crowd has gathered hearing that a battle involving Ash Ketchum would happen. Brock acted as a referee.

Brock then said this, "This one on one exhibition battle between Ash and Trip shall begin!"

Trip then said this, "Alright Serperior, battle time!" His Serperior came out, locked eyes with Pikachu and taunted him.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, wanna take this battle?" Pikachu grinned and jumped forward with his cheeks sparking.

Serena then said this, "Go Ash go!" Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Bonnie all cheered for Ash. Chupi also vehemently supported Pikachu who gave her thumbs up that he got this.

Cameron then said this, "Ash will win this for sure!"

Barry then said this, "Ash, you better win or else I'm fining you!" The rest of the spectators cheered as they hoped for an exciting battle to preview the PWT-Aces Cup.

Brock then said this, "Battle begin!" Ash vs. Trip got underway!

Trip then said this, "Serperior, use Vine Whip!" Serperior lashed out his Vine Whip to ensnare Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, use Extreme Speed to dodge!" Pikachu skillfully dodged.

Trip then said this, "Serperior, use Leaf Storm!" Serperior fired a powerful vortex of glowing green leaves aimed for Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu keep dodging!" _"With a spin!"_ Pikachu dodged and spun in mid-air which got the crowd to emit 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

Trip then said this, "C'mon Serperior, use rapid fire Energy Ball!" Serperior fired multiple orbs of Grass-Type energy at Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, use Double Team and dodge!" Pikachu skillfully split himself into multiple copies causing Serperior to keep missing his mark.

Trip then said this, "GRR! Coward! Serperior, get in there and use Wrap!" Serperior homed in at Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Coward am I?" _"Pikachu, let's really give it to 'em!"_ Pikachu nodded.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, use Extreme Volt Speed!" This caused a lot of confusion among all of his friends and spectators. Just what is that move?

Trip then said this, "What the? Serperior get out of there!" It was too late as Pikachu send Serperior flying up high with his combination of Extreme Speed and Volt Tackle.

Ash then said this, "Now, Extreme Speed upwards and let him have it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu soared faster and was above Serperior. Then Pikachu elongated his metallic coated Iron Tail and bashed Serperior several times. Serperior crashed on to the battlefield with swirls in his eyes.

Brock then said this, "Serperior is unable to battle! Pikachu wins which means the victory goes to Ash!" Everyone cheered. Ash's friends went up to congratulate Ash. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Serena then said this, "Ash you're amazing as always!" Chupi came over and nuzzled Pikachu much to his comfort.

Dawn then said this, "I see you have not forgotten your bag of tricks from Sinnoh!"

Ash then said this, "Oh don't worry. That's just the beginning. My Pokemon and I have been working on such moves the past month." Trip recalled Serperior.

Trip then said this, "Looks like I have a long way to go before I can match your level."

Ash then said this, "Well, it all starts with the basics." Trip grimaced hearing that statement since he has used that statement against Ash few other times.

Trip then said this, "Very well, you better win the PWT-Aces Cup. I would rather lose to a champion than to some wannabe. Later Ketchum." Trip walked away.

Ash then said this, "Some ego he has. Oh well, let's all have a look around." Ash's friends all nodded. Then a group of trainers Ash recognized all came up to him.

Ash then said this, "Wow. Ritchie, Virgil, Mandi, Macy, Rafe, Sid, Rebecca, Morrison, Tyson, Harrison, Jon Dickson, San Pei, Assunta, Lyra, Calem, Nico, and Chester! You all are competing too?!"

Ritchie then said this, "Yeah Ash we're all here competing in the PWT-Aces Cup! Word's out that you're here too, and we found you battling that trainer with the crowd going wild."

Ash then said this, "That's amazing! How did you all meet up?"

Harrison then said this, "Well, someone mentioned you, and then we all traded stories of how we ended up losing to you in many Pokemon battles at some point back then." Ash had a sweat-drop hearing that.

Serena then said this, "Wow. Ash has defeated many tough trainers over the years."

Ash then said this, "Uh that's one way to know someone, hehe!" Everyone chuckled.

Serena then said this, "Whoa I see a few faces I recognize, but Ash who are the others?" Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, and Bonnie all walked up to the group of trainers Ash recognized.

Brock then said this, "Whoa, I recognize most of them. They're some of Ash's friends and rivals from his journeys from all over the world."

Ash then said this, "Yep! That's Ritchie, Mandi, and Assunta, and I met them during the Kanto League Championship Tournament I competed in way back then. That's Jon Dickson, Macy, and Harrison who I've competed with in the Johto League Championship Tournament. Over there is Rafe, Sid, and Rebecca I met in a tournament in the LaRousse City Battle Tower. That's Tyson and Morrison I met when competing in the Hoenn League Championship Tournament. That's Virgil, one of my many rivals in the Unova League Championship Tournament besides Trip and Cameron. He's also an Eevee Trainer and leads the Pokemon Rescue Squad. That's Lyra I met in Sinnoh who led the Johto Festival there while she's out challenging the Johto League which I bet she won! That's San Pei, a ninja master from Kalos. Those are Nico and Chester who I met at Kalos' Battle Chateau several times. Finally, that's Calem who is also from Vaniville Town like Serena."

Macy then said this, "It's good to see you Ash!" Macy blushed and was slightly infatuated with him that caused Serena to give her an odd stare.

Rafe then said this, "Nice to see you're doing well Ash."

Sid then said this, "Yeah what he said. Hey May!" May waved back hesitantly with a blush.

Rebecca then said this, "I can't wait to battle you again Ash!"

Ash then said this, "Sure! I can't wait either!"

Nico then said this, "Yo, right on the bonus yo!"

Chester then said this, "You rocked it Ash, yo yo!"

Serena then said this, "Oh great, Nico and Chester are at it again with all the rapping." This caused Nico and Chester to freeze up for a while.

Calem then said this, "Ash, you won last time, but this time will be different. Just wait 'till I put you in your place!" Everyone gave Calem strange looks.

Ash then said this, "Well then I look forward to seeing you try Calem, but don't get too comfy. So Lyra, how you and Khoury been?"

Lyra then said this, "I won the Johto League Championship Tournament the same year you won the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament Ash! Your spirit really got me fired up! Hey Khoury over here! Look who's here?" A boy of about 14 years of age with dark green curly hair with glasses came up.

Khoury then said this, "Ash, Brock, Dawn! It's been so long!"

Brock then said this, "I know! How's your training as a Breeder?"

Khoury then said this, "It's great. You know I've heard from Nurse Joy that you're a Pokemon Doctor and have taken up active duty during the PWT-Aces Cup. Would it be okay if I help with or observe your work?"

Brock then said this, "My pleasure. After all I am the supervisor so I'm more than happy to let you assist me."

Lyra then said this, "Ash, I remember watching the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament that year you competed. You were amazing that time especially with your Gible evolving straight to Garchomp during the Sinnoh League Final Round and winning!" Ash blushed out of modesty as everyone gave similar complements.

Voice then said this, "Yeah, I don't need a reminder of that!" Everyone turned around to see a teenage boy of about 17 years old with purple hair, wearing blue-purple cargo pants and a purple jacket.

Ash then said this, "Paul." _"He is still the same as before. I don't know if he ever changed after the Sinnoh League or just doing the tough guy act! Guys, be on your guard."_ All of Ash's Pokemon heard that through their Aura Link.

Paul then said this, "Ash." Ash and Paul gave each other death glares. Paul's Electivire and Pikachu growled at each other adding fuel to this intense standoff.

Brock then said this, "Guys, I think we need to get out of their way." Everyone around agreed and watched worriedly. Then Paul's older brother Reggie came.

Reggie then said this, "Paul what are you doing? Oh there's Ash."

Serena then said this, "What's up with both of them?" Chupi looked worriedly as her crush Pikachu stares down a formidable opponent such as Electivire.

Dawn then said this, "That guy over there is Paul, Ash's fierce rival from Sinnoh. Whenever Ash and Paul ever meet, things often get tense between the two. They couldn't be more different if they tried. I don't know if Paul has changed for good this time."

Serena then said this, "You're saying that he's the one who abandoned his Chimchar that Ash trained and helped evolve all the way up to Infernape? That bastard!"

Barry then said this, "Yeah, I remember when all of that tension really exploded during the Sinnoh League Final round! It's like as if they battled each other personally."

Dawn then said this, "Yes." Soon a crowd formed wondering if Paul and Ash would battle. Then Officer Jenny came up.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Ok break it up! Save your energy for the battling you'll do in the tournament!"

Paul then said this, "So Mr. 6-time Pokemon League Winner, I'll see you in the PWT-Aces Cup. Just be sure you never lose because you're only going to lose to me." Ash gritted his teeth as Paul walked away with his Electivire trailing behind.

Serena then said this, "Ash? Earth to Ash! Are you okay?" Ash snapped out of his trance. Pikachu also snapped out of his stare down as Chupi tapped his shoulder.

Ash then said this, "Don't worry Serena I'm fine. It's just that I haven't seen Paul in a while ever since my journey in Sinnoh back then. Whenever he's around, I get psyched for battle. I guess that's how he is."

Reggie then said this, "Hey Ash. I guess Paul really expects to meet you in the finals of the Champion League Cup, but he'll have to go through you, me, and all of those who are competing."

Ash then said this, "Hey Reggie! Wait you're competing too? That's cool."

Serena then said this, "Ash, who is he?"

Ash then said this, "Serena, that's Paul's older brother Reggie a Pokemon Breeder and a strong trainer I met in Sinnoh. Reggie, meet Serena one of my traveling companions from Kalos."

Reggie then said this, "Pleasure to meet you Serena." Serena and Reggie shook hands.

Ash then said this, "So Paul is still determined to get even with me?"

Reggie then said this, "Pretty much! There's no stopping him."

Ritchie then said this, "I know what you're talking about. I defeated Paul in the Hoenn League Championship Tournament finals the year after Ash and I competed in Kanto. Then during the time you went to compete in the Hoenn League the following year, Paul and I met again in the Johto League Championship Tournament Finals where he got even with me."

Ash then said this, "Wow Ritchie, I didn't know that you two have a history as well. You see, Paul was actually one of my opponents I defeated during the Kanto League Championship Tournament we both competed in back then. I didn't remember until Reggie brought that up."

Ritchie then said this, "I'm amazed that the rivalry you and Paul share is much more intense than the rivalry Paul and I had back then, and your rivalry is still going strong since you beat him earler. He's quite determined to beat you if he stared at you like the way he did just now. If anything, I hope someone puts him in his place."

Ash then said this, "Well, I did see Paul get swept by both Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion Master and the Pyramid King Brandon on two separate occasions, but he still doesn't get it. Oh well, but we'll find out who wins!"

Ritchie then said this, "I think Sparky wants to say hi to Pikachu. I've never met all of your other traveling buddies besides Misty and Brock." Sparky and Pikachu greeted each other after a long time while Pikachu introduced Sparky to Chupi. Suddenly, a boy with dark green hair, wearing, brown shorts, a bright green shirt, and a pair of glasses sneaks behind Dawn who freaks out.

Dawn then said this, "AAAH! Conway!?" Everyone turned to their direction to see what's going on.

Ash then said this, "Oh look, that's Conway, another rival of mine from the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament I competed in."

Conway then said this, "Dawn it's so nice to see you in Kanto heh heh heh. By the way, the Opening Ceremony starts in half an hour in the Indigo Plateau's Main Stadium. Certainly you don't want to miss that do you?" Conway walked away towards the main stadium.

Serena then said this, "That Conway sure is creepy." All the girls nodded.

Ash then said this, "Creepy or not, he's competing which makes this tournament that much more exciting!"

Brock then said this, "Well, let's head over to the Indigo Plateau Stadium."

Later that evening, the Opening Ceremony of the PWT-Aces Cup got underway at the Indigo Plateau Main Stadium which was filled beyond capacity. Ash, Max, all of their rivals, and the competitors were standing at the stadium's battlefield. Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were sitting among all the tens of thousands of spectators cheering madly for the tournament to officially begin. The Announcer starts speaking.

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Four years have passed and we welcome you to the 2012 Pokemon World Tournament-Aces Cup at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto! You all must be eager to see Pokemon battles at a high level! Well you came here at just the right time! Now, President Charles Goodshow of the Pokemon League will make his address! Take it away Mr. President!" Goodshow, an aged man in his late 60s comes up to the microphone while the crowd continues to cheer.

Goodshow then said this, "Greetings battle fans! You are all in for a treat as you will be seeing battling at a level close to that of an Elite Trainer as all of these competing Pokemon Trainers are Ace Trainers which means they all have won at least one of of the six major regional Pokemon League Championship Tournaments in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos in their entire careers. These trainers come from all over the world with diverse backgrounds and notable achievements, but there can only be one winner. The winner of the Pokemon World Tournament-Aces Cup will not only be recognized as one of the world's Elite Pokemon Trainers, but also he or she will be eligible to compete in the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup along with some of the world's powerful Pokemon Trainers. That tournament is always hosted at Aurora City every four years but two years after the PWT-Aces Cup! So, who will win the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup? We won't find out until we light the Stadium Torch! And now, leading the Torch Bearing is former World Champion Master and current Kanto Champion Master Lance Wataru who will say a few words before getting to the main event!" The spectators gave its loudest cheers of the night as Lance made his entrance and stood at the podium.

Lance then said this, "On behalf of Kanto, I humbly welcome you to the Indigo Plateau, and I am honored to lead the Torch Bearing for the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup!" More cheers followed.

Lance then said this, "I'm amazed seeing all the competitors standing before us at the battlefield now! I cannot wait to see what makes all of them great Pokemon Trainers, and I am eager to see who comes out on top. I look forward to compete with whoever wins the PWT-Aces Cup at the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup! So now let's light the Stadium Torch!" Lance took a torch from one of the torch bearers and lit the Stadium Torch.

Lance then said this, "I declare the 2012 Pokemon World Tournament-Aces Cup at the Indigo Plateau open!" Everyone cheered again as fireworks exploded in the air. The Announcer takes over the commentary.

Announcer then said this, "The first stage of the PWT-Aces Cup is Group Play. All 80 competitors will be divided into eight groups of 10. In each group, all trainers will battle one another in full battles. Group Play will last for the first three weeks only on weekdays. This will give competitors and spectators enough time to train their Pokemon and take in the sights and sounds of the Indigo Plateau! A win is worth 3 points, a tie is worth 1 point, and a loss is worth zero points, and the trainer with the most points will move on to the next stage! So let's group our competitors now!" The huge stadium's screen shows Groups A, B, C, D, E, F, G, and H with 10 Pokemon Trainers in each group.

Group A [Roland Yoshi, Max Maple, Cameron Kotetsu, Barry Pearl, Tyler Tsai, Ash Ketchum, Nico Elek, Yuri Draco, Agua Poole, Salim Khan].

Group B [Victoria Wong, Lyra Kotone, Calem Xavier, Chris Smith, Hunter Thor, Chase Cruz, Isaiah Toms, Ian Han, Atira Hunt, Ted Phillips].

Group C [Cathy O'Hara, Tyson Tetsuya,Carol Walsh, Dwayne Johnston, Mac McGregor, Destiny Holtz, Chester Elek, Paul Slaid, Verona Flanigan, David Williams].

Group D [Diana Diaz, Isaac Newt, Austin Tex, Assunta Sayuri, Charlie Winston, Roger Costas, Jurgen Stromberg, Hiro Misokawa, Serenity Ailene, Brad Jenkins].

Group E [Dino Wayne, Susan Swift, Dana Furi, Ingrid Vogel, Jon Dickson, Mandi Mark, Patrick Patterson, Olivia Vinoni, Theo Beta, Sarah Churchill].

Group F [Shannon Selma, Bedro Buden, Minnie Hazel, Harrison Hurst, Henry Moren, Hugo Wiseman, Franco Mundo, Quenten Ross, Barton Hart, Beverly Mills].

Group G [Braxton Hinton, Conway Kohei, Morrison Mune, San Pei, Virgil Tracy, Elise Fleur, Vivian Hong, Sirius Lockart, Mary Watkins, Molly Ginger].

Group H [Gwen Robinson, Kevin Potter, Rafe Ryu, Alicia Pastrana, Sid Ralph, Neira Reid, Zoel Meister, Ritchie Hiroshi, Arthur West, Jackson June].

Ash then said this, "Looks like we're in Group 'A' Pikachu! Let's put everything we got!" Pikachu squealed and shot his fist up in the air.

Max then said this, "Whoa same here Ash."

Ash then said this, "Max when we battle, let's give it our all!"

Max then said this, "Deal!" Ash and Max shook hands.

Ritchie then said this, "Well Sparky, Group H it is." His Pikachu named Sparky cooed.

Announcers then said this, "Competitors, you will receive a schedule of all of your individual Group Play matches. As always, we wish the competitors all the best in the spirit of human and Pokemon!" The crowd cheered again. Ash and all of his friends and rivals called it a day and prepared for the battles that lay ahead.

 ****Notes and Trivia****

Names of most of the competitors are based off Ace Trainers in the Pokemon games. One of my readers said that some of the names are those of Harry Potter characters. It's probably just a coincidence.

 ****End Notes and Trivia****


	5. Round Robin Begins

June 4, 2012

Ash, Pikachu, and all of Ash's Pokemon got ready for the first day of battling in the Group Play Stage of the Champion League Cup.

Ash then said this, "Mmm mmm! Delicious breakfast! This is a great way to begin our run for the top right guys?" All 59 of his Pokemon roared in agreement as they chow down on their breakfast with Cosmoenix visible to Ash and his Pokemon. After they all finish breakfast, Ash recalled all of his Pokemon except Pikachu for obvious reasons and made his way to the lodge's lobby where Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris were situated. Upon seeing Ash and Pikachu, they happily rushed up to him.

Serena then said this, "Hey Ash, nice to see you psyched up! We're all here to wish you the best!"

Ash then said this, "Thanks you guys! I won't let you down."

Cilan then said this, "Hey, anything to see your awesome battle recipe!"

Brock then said this, "Unfortunately, the Group Play stage of the tournament will keep me busy as I supervise all the Pokemon Centers in the area in assisting all 80 trainers and their Pokemon, but I will definitely cheer you on throughout the tournament. Perhaps things should settle down during the knockout stage so that I can come and watch all of your battles."

Ash then said this, "That's okay Brocko."

Max then said this, "Let's see, our schedules should be available on our Pokedexes." Ash activated his special Pokegear on his wrist strap and checked his schedule of battles.

Ash then said this, "Yeah I see it. Max, it looks like we'll have alternate days of battling. So today is Monday. So for trainers in Groups A, C, E, and G, battles occur today, Wednesday, and Friday; next weeks battles are on Tuesday and Thursday; then the third week, battling occurs on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday again. Groups B, D, F, and H battle on days that A, C, E, and G don't have battles. No battles would be scheduled for weekends unless under any extenuating circumstances."

May then said this, "That's very convenient. This gives all trainers and Pokemon time to train, rest, and enjoy all the festivities of the PWT-Aces Cup."

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, that means we can have more time to spend with you Ash." Dawn blushed at that remark.

Ash then said this, "Uh okay."

Max then said this, "Ash and I are in the same group for pool play, so either one of us or neither of us would make it to the next stage in the tournament."

Iris then said this, "Really? So when will you two battle each other?"

Ash then said this, "Max, you're my last opponent. We will battle during the third week of the tournament on that Friday at 4 pm."

Max then said this, "Okay Ash, just be sure you stay strong."

Ash then said this, "I know Max. You make sure you and your Pokemon try your best."

Max then said this, "Wow, looks like we also have more familiar faces in our group like Barry, Cameron, and Nico."

Iris then said this, "Whoa, Cameron? I pretty much know already who will win the group." Then Ash's Pokedex built in his Pokegear chimed in with sarcasm.

Pokegear then said this, "Of course, it wouldn't be the stupid trainer whose holding me!"

Ash then said this, "WHAT!? SINCE WHEN DID ANYONE ASK YOU TO TALK!?" Everyone had sweat-drops at that sight.

Brock then said this, "Wow, old habits die hard."

Serena then said this, "Wait, Ash's Pokedex has berated Ash even at the very beginning?"

Ash then said this, "Oh you have no idea." Everyone chuckled.

Dawn then said this, "So you both will battle Barry. He's one interesting trainer who has gotten stronger since the last time we met him at the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament back then."

Ash then said this, "Then that means I'm even more eager to battle him."

Dawn then said this, "Of course you would say that Ash." She had a sweat-drop.

Misty then said this, "So what about your first match for today Ash?"

Ash then said this, "It's at 10 am at the Ice Field Stadium, and my opponent is Yuri Draco."

Max then said this, "Cool, my match is at 4pm with Nikita Jones."

Ash then said this, "Sounds good. I'll watch you battle." Soon Ritchie, Barry, and Cameron joined Ash and his friends after winning their respective battles, but Brock had to stay back at the Pokemon Center. As his friends accompanied him to the Ice Field, Ash conversed with his Pokemon via their Aura Links.

Ash then said this, " _Ok, we're getting ready for our battle at the Ice Field!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _We will win this for sure! We have battled on ice fields. We can do this!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Way to rally all of us Pikachu."_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _We'll show the enemy who rules and who drools!"_

Meganium then said this, " _Just do what you do best Ash, and we're right behind you!"_

Typhlosion then said this, " _So which six of us you will choose?"_ His Pokemon all asked the same thing at the same time.

Ash then said this, " _Whoa you guys! I know you all want to battle. All of you will get to battle. I promise!"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _I'll like to see Pokemon battles in this setting."_

Lucario then said this, " _You'll definitely see them through our Aura link."_

Ash then said this, " _Trust me Cosmoenix; you'll love it. I know we will win the entire tournament!"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _You seem really confident that you'll get to the Finals!"_

Charizard then said this, " _We always have done so because we never hold back!"_

Ash then said this, " _Also, we have trained for any situation that we may face. Even if we get caught by surprise, we have always improvised and win in the very end! So no matter who are our opponents or what strategies they have, we will take them on. So in other words, we need to be ready to battle no matter what."_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Eye eye Leutenant!"_ This earned a bunch of sweat-drops from everyone in the Aura link.

Dragalge then said this, " _No comment."_ Moments later, Ash's friends were in the bleachers of the Ice Field Stadium while Ash and Pikachu were waiting in their assigned trainer locker room. Then he gets the signal to enter the battlefield.

Ash then said this, "Okay, let's do this!" His Pokemon all nodded hearing that. Ash and Pikachu entered the Ice battlefield meeting the loud cheering from the 30,000 plus spectators. His opponent took his place at the other side of the battlefield in the trainer's platform which was raised slightly above the ice battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "Now, get ready for a treat! This is a Group A matchup of the PWT-Aces Cup Group Play Stage at the Ice Field Stadium! On the red side is Yuri Draco from Mossdeep City in Hoenn who has placed very well in previous PWT-Aces Cups!" The crowd cheered loudly.

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side may be only entering the PWT-Aces Cup for the first time, but he has built quite the reputation as a Pokemon Trainer over the past six years. He doesn't need an introduction because he's Ash Ketchum from Kanto's very own Pallet Town!" The spectators erupted into even louder cheers as they supported the famous Kanto-native trainer, but not as loudly as Ash's friends. A referee arrives at the battlefield's referee box.

Referee then said this, "This Group 'A' match is between Yuri Draco and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed! The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" Ash vs. Yuri got underway.

Yuri then said this, "Go Abomasnow!" The behemoth Ice andGrass Dual Type Pokemon took its pose.

Ash then said this, " _An Abomasnow? Sure takes me back to when we beat Candice at the Snowpoint Gym."_ "Lapras, I choose you!" His Lapras from the Orange Islands flashed out from Ash's Pokegear on his wrist and landed gracefully on the ice battlefield.

Lucario then said this, " _Good strategy Ash. Lapras can move fast on ice while Abomasnow has great power but little speed."_

Infernape then said this, " _Ah yes, you're taking a play from our Sinnoh journey!"_ Meanwhile Ash's friends watched from the bleachers.

Misty then said this, "Ash knows what he's doing! Lapras is at her best on ice."

Dawn then said this, "Abomasnow may have a lot of power, but it isn't agile."

Iris then said this, "I'm glad I'm up here instead of down there on ice!"

May then said this, "Now now, let's watch! You can do it Ash!"

Announcer then said this, "Yuri starts off with his Abomasnow while Ash goes with his Lapras. Abomasnow may have the edge partially due to typings, but Ash's Lapras is one tough cookie to crack based on its previous battles in the Pokemon League Championship Tournaments!" The Referee signals to begin.

Yuri then said this, "Abomasnow, start with Leaf Storm!" Abomasnow fired a storm of glowing razor sharp leaves.

Ash then said this, "Lapras, let's do your thing! Dodge!" Lapras quickly skates on the ice out of the way getting lots of oohs and ahhhs from the audience.

Yuri then said this, "Whoa that's fast! Abomasnow, rapid fire Energy Ball in all directions!" Abomasnow fires green orbs of energy and adjusted its arms to fire in all directions.

Ash then said this, "Keep dodging and use Future Sight!" Lapras expertly dodged all the Energy Balls, and then her eyes glowed lavender momentarily.

Yuri then said this, "Oh no! Future Sight can hit any minute now! Abomasnow, use Blizzard all over the field!" Abomasnow unleashed a powerful blast of cold air and snow all over the field.

Ash then said this, "Lapras, counter that Blizzard with your Blizzard!" Lapras fired her own Blizzard countering Abomasnow's Blizzard causing the two attacks to form a whirlwind full of snow. The spectators in the bleachers struggled to cope with the sudden freezing conditions. The snowy whirlwind then hit both Lapras and Abomasnow.

Ash then said this, "Lapras, take it easy!" Lapras recovered nicely, but Abomasnow was on the ice and slowly staggered up.

Yuri then said this, "Abomasnow you can do it! Use Ice Shard!" Abomasnow charged up a glowing block of ice and was about to fire when a purple beam of psychic energy struck Abomasnow from above.

Yuri then said this, "No! Abomasnow!" Abomasnow fell down and fainted from that powerful attack.

Referee then said this, "Abomasnow is unable to battle! Lapras wins! Yuri, choose your next Pokemon!" Yuri recalled his fainted Abomasnow as the crowd cheered for Ash taking the lead.

Ash then said this, "Great job as always Lapras!" Lapras nuzzled Ash affectionately with her head as Ash rubbed Lapras.

Lapras then said this, " _Thank you Ash! You're awesome as always too!"_ The spectators cheered and were in awe seeing the human-Pokemon interaction. Ash's friends were cheering the loudest.

Announcer then said this, "What an amazing battle! Ash relied on Lapras' speed on the ice and only had to call out two attacks for the win. Now how would Yuri counter this?"

Yuri then said this, "Go Claydol!" A Pokemon that resembled a floating doll made out of clay appears. Lapras spoke to Ash via Aura Link.

Lapras then said this, " _Ash, why don't we change things up a bit!"_ She winked at him and Pikachu.

Pikachu then said this, " _Haha! Ash I think we should let him out for this one!"_

Ash then said this, " _I did promise that each of you will battle throughout the tournament. So why not?"_ "Okay Lapras, take a good rest." Ash recalled Lapras.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, I choose you!" His Electric andGhost dual type that resembled a rotor flew out with a creepy smile and laughter.

Announcer then said this, "So Ash switches out his Lapras and sends out his Rotom to battle Yuri's Claydol!" Meanwhile with Ash's friends observing the battle said

Dawn then said this, "This is an interesting matchup. Rotom's Ghost Type moves are super-effective against Claydol since Claydol is a Psychic Type."

Conway then said this, "But don't forget that Claydol is also a Ground Type so it's immune to Rotom's electric attacks. However, Rotom is immune to Ground Type attacks. Ash has made a good choice."

Max then said this, "I've read that Rotom can change forms and typings, but it can only do that if there are any electric appliances nearby such as an oven or a washing machine. I don't see any around here."

Serena then said this, "Well, this is Ash here, so he'll have something up his sleeve!" The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, use Shadow Ball!" Rotom fires an orb of ghostly energy.

Yuri then said this, "Claydol, use Shadow Ball too!" Claydol matches Rotom's Shadow Ball with its own which causes an explosion upon impact.

Yuri then said this, "Time to change things up! Claydol return!" But Ash knew what to do and acted swiftly.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, use Mean Look!" Rotom shot two red rings from his eyes which made contact with Claydol.

Yuri then said this, "What! Rotom knows Mean Look!?"

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Rotom won't let Claydol off the leash until Claydol is defeated!"

Ash then said this, "Alright Rotom! Again use Shadow Ball!" Rotom fired Shadow Ball once more.

Yuri then said this, "Claydol, use Dark Pulse!" Claydol fired a chain of dark black energy which overwhelmed the Shadow Ball. Ash had a counter on the fly.

Ash then said this, "Counter Dark Pulse with Thunderbolt!" Rotom's Thunderbolt pushed back Dark Pulse all the way to Claydol, but Claydol didn't feel a thing from Thunderbolt.

Yuri then said this, "You can do it! Use Dark Pulse full power!" Clayfol shot an even more powerful Dark Pulse straight at Rotom.

Ash then said this, "Dodge and change into Wash form!" To everyone's shock, Rotom swiftly dodged Dark Pulse and miracously changed into Wash Rotom which resembled a live washing machine.

Announcer then said this, "I don't believe this! Ash's Rotom changed forms without even inhabiting an electric appliance! This has baffled opponents when Ash used him during his flawless run in the Kalos League Championship Tournament last month!"

Serena then said this, "See? This Rotom is very special compared to all other Rotom. Ash and Rotom, you can win!"

Ash then said this, "Now Rotom, spin and use Hydro Pump!" Rotom laughed, spun like a top and let loose Hydro Pump which trapped Claydol in a vortex of water. After getting thrashed several times, Claydol fell down and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Claydol is unable to battle! Rotom wins! Yuri, choose your next Pokemon!" Yuri recalled Claydol as Rotom switched back to his regular form.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, you rock!"

Rotom then said this, " _Nah, we did!"_

Announcer then said this, "The team of Ash leads 2-0. Yuri will need to start turning things around!"

Yuri then said this, "Kecleon, let's battle!" A reptilian Pokemon came out on the field.

Announcer then said this, "Yuri sends out his Kecleon who presents quite the challenge to even the most experienced trainers! Will this help Yuri get back into the match?"

Bonnie then said this, "Wow! Kecleon is so cute!"

Cilan then said this, "An interesting Pokemon! Kecleon is a normal type whose ability is Color Change. When it gets hit by a move of a particular type, Kecleon's typing also changes to match that move's type. For instance, if Kecleon gets damaged by a Fire Type move, it color changes to become a Fire Type. Sometimes, Color Change can be used to camouflage with the environment."

Clemont then said this, "Color Change is similar to the ability Protean, but Protean changes a Pokemon's type based on the attack the Pokemon is using."

Iris then said this, "Either way, Ash has his work cut out for him if he's facing a Pokemon with Color Change."

Misty then said this, "I do remember when Ash and Harrison battled in the Johto League Finals, and Pikachu defeated Harrison's Kecleon who also has the Color Change ability. That Kecleon over there looks well-trained."

Serena then said this, "Of course Ash will win! He does have a Pokemon who can also change typing too other than Rotom!" Back at Ash who took a good look at Kecleon said

Ash then said this, " _A Kecleon? I remember battling Harrison's Kecleon back in the Johto League Championship Tournament Finals. It was a bit tricky, but Pikachu pulled through!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah, but we do have someone who can also play the type-changing game too!"_

Rotom then said this, " _Hey, I can do that too you know! But we all want to battle too! Let's walk like a ninja!"_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah!"_ "Rotom good job out there, and take a good rest! Greninja, I choose you!" The fully evolved Kalos Water andDark Dual Type starter Pokemon comes out taking his battling pose as Rotom gets recalled.

Announcer then said this, "Look at this! Ash recalls his Rotom and sends out his Greninja which can also confuse even the most observant and skilled Pokemon Trainers! This is a battle of wits!"

Serena then said this, "Greninja is here!" Suddenly, one of Serena's pokeballs opened and her Delphox popped out and started to cheer for Greninja with gusto.

Serena then said this, "Delphox, I guess you really want to see Greninja win!" Delphox nodded happily as she continued to cheer.

Cilan then said this, "I believe Delphox has a crush on Greninja. That's why she's cheering for him."

Misty then said this, "As an aspiring Water Pokemon Master, I just have to see Greninja in action!" The Referee signals to begin.

Yuri then said this, "Kecleon use Charge Beam!" Kecleon fired a beam of electricity at Greninja.

Ash then said this, "Greninja dodge then use Low Kick!" Greninja skillfully dodged the Charge Beam and kicks Kecleon making it fall over and dealing super-effective damage. Kecleon then changed color from regularly green to red to reflect the Fighting Type. Greninja changed its typing to Fighting Type due to his Protean ability.

Yuri then said this, "Kecleon, get it together and use Sludge Bomb!" Kecleon fired orbs of purple poisonous sludge.

Ash then said this, " _Just as I suspected! Kecleon's ability is Color Change just like Harrison's. We must use an attack that's super-effective to Kecleon's current type!"_ "Use Double Team to dodge then attack with Aerial Ace!" Greninja split into several copies and Sludge Bomb hit some of his illusions. Then Greninja and all of his copies sped even more and struck Kecleon multiple times with Aerial Ace which was another super-effective attack given the type matchings. Both Kecleon and Greninja changed to Flying types with their respective abilities.

Yuri then said this, "Grr! Kecleon, use Ice Beam!" Kecleon fired a beam of freezing energy at Greninja.

Ash then said this, "Keep up the Double Team and use your Ice Beam!" Greninja continued multiply into many copies and then struck Kecleon with his own Ice Beam. That was a super-effective attack given the type matching. Kecleon fainted as it got all frozen up while Greninja's typing became an Ice type.

Referee then said this, "Kecleon is unable to battle! Greninja wins! Yuri, choose your next Pokemon!" Yuri recalled Kecleon.

Ash then said this, "Great job Greninja!" Greninja jumped and engulfed Ash in a hug.

Greninja then said this, " _You're not a bad ninja yourself!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Greninja, look there's Delphox! I bet she's cheering you on just like at the Kalos League!"_ Greninja saw that and his blue cheeks turned a shade of red.

Lucario then said this, " _Greninja you're blushing! Your Aura never lies."_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Aww! You got yourself a lady, soldier!"_ Everyone in the Aura link chuckled.

Greninja then said this, " _We'll talk about this later!"_

Announcer then said this, "Ash is quite the formidable trainer which explains why he and his Pokemon won all six major Pokemon League Championship tournaments together! Are we due for a comeback by Yuri and his team or will this turn into a sweeping victory for Ash?" Back with Ash's friends said

Serena then said this, "Wow, Ash and Greninja outplayed and outsmarted Kecleon in the type-matching game!" Her Delphox cheered Greninja on and had hearts in her eyes.

Max then said this, "That Double Team is unlike any Double Team I've ever seen!"

Dawn then said this, "Ash's battling style is so unique and unpredictable! He's definitely not holding back."

Conway then said this, "Hmm? Unique and unpredictable just makes me much more determined to crack it."

Barry then said this, "Well Ash needs to keep this up or he's gonna get fined!" Back at the battlefield.

Yuri then said this, "Tropius let's go!" A huge flying dinosaur-like Flying andGrass Dual Type appeared on Yuri's side.

Announcer then said this, "Yuri sends out his behemoth Tropius. How would Ash respond?"

Ash then said this, " _Let's change things up a bit, okay Greninja?"_ Greninja nodded.

Ash then said this, "Greninja return! Torkoal, I choose you!" Greninja gets recalled and Torkoal comes out to battle.

Torkoal then said this, " _Let's do this!"_ He puffed out smoke from his shell and nostrils.

Announcer then said this, "Ash calls back Greninja and he sends out his Torkoal who looks all fired up and ready to battle!"

Serena then said this, "Wow, Ash's Torkoal can match up with Tropius." But then she realized that Delphox was looking a bit sad.

Iris then said this, "Aww. I guess Delphox really wanted to keep seeing Greninja win more battles!"

May then said this, "Delphox really admires Ash's Greninja. I wonder why."

Serena then said this, "No need to worry Delphox! After Ash wins his match, I'll make sure you can spend as much time with Greninja!" Serena winked at Delphox who beamed hearing that.

Dawn then said this, "Funny, that was my line!" Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Torkoal, let's start off with Flamethrower!" Torkoal fired Flamethrower at Tropius who was flying.

Yuri then said this, "Tropius dodge then use Aerial Ace!" Tropius amazingly dodged Flamethrower and swooped down to Torkoal.

Ash then said this, "Torkoal, spin and use Iron Defense!" Torkoal hid in his durable shell, spun like a buzzaw, and glowed with a silver-white aura. When Tropius struck with Aerial Ace, it suffered recoil damage.

Yuri then said this, "Drats! Tropius, use Bullet Seed!" Tropius fired a barrage of seeds.

Ash then said this, "Torkoal, spin on the ice to move and keep up Iron Defense!" Torkoal spun faster and increased his defenses causing him to move like a hockey puck. Hence the Bullet Seed got deflected in all directions with parts of the attack hitting Tropius.

Max then said this, "Wow, Torkoal may not have great speed, but Ash's strategy over there is using Torkoal's defenses and girth, and the slippery ice to make him go faster!"

Cilan then said this, "It's an unusual way to battle!"

Yuri then said this, "Try using Sky Attack along with Bullet Seed!" Tropius continued firing Bullet Seed while homing in with its glowing body.

Ash then said this, "Keep up the momentum and use Gyro Ball!" Torkoal spun faster and his body glowed with a metallic aura. He then shot off spinning like a buzzaw and struck Tropius causing it to slam on the ice.

Yuri then said this, "Tropius use Sunny Day and Solar Beam!" Tropius shot a bright orb of light making the sunny sun even sunnier, and then Tropius instantly fired a golden beam of energy.

Ash then said this, "We'll use that Sunny Day too! Torkoal, use Overheat!" Torkoal's shell glows red and Torkoal fires an ultra hot blast of fire which got enhanced by Sunny Day. This resulted in a huge explosion engulfing both Torkoal and Tropius. When the smoke cleared, Tropius fainted while Torkoal barely held on.

Referee then said this, "Tropius is unable to battle! Torkoal wins! Yuri, choose your next Pokemon!" Yuri recalled his Tropius.

Announcer then said this, "Wow Torkoal lasted a bit longer than Tropius did! So what will our next battle be like?"

Yuri then said this, "Go Ninjask!" The speedy Bug andFlying Dual Type Pokemon flew out

Ash then said this, "Torkoal, you did great out there! Take a nice long rest." He recalled Torkoal.

Lucario then said this, " _Ninjask has tons of speed. We'll need to slow it down!"_

Ash then said this, " _Don't worry, Dusknoir can solve that."_ "Dusknoir, I choose you!" The Gripper Pokemon appeared on Ash's side.

Announcer then said this, "So Ash's Dusknoir is up against Yuri's speedy Ninjask!" The Referee signals to begin!

Yuri then said this, "Ninjask, use Signal Beam!" Ninjask fired a purple sparkly beam.

Ash then said this, "Dusknoir, dodge and activate Trick Room!" Dusknoir dodged and then his body briefly glowed and emitted a 3D outline of a box around the entire battlefield.

Lucario then said this, " _Smart choice Ash! Trick Room causes the Pokemon with the lower speed to attack first! Therefore, Dusknoir can attack before Ninjask can! But you need to call out the right attacks!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Let it rip!"_

Yuri then said this, "Use Aerial Ace!" Ninjask prepared to speed forward to Dusknoir like a bullet.

Ash then said this, "Not so fast! Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch!" Dusknoir immediately struck Ninjask hard with his ghostly fist.

Announcer then said this, "Trick Room is slowing down the usually speedy Ninjask. This looks bad for Yuri and Ninjask." Back with Ash's friends in the bleachers said

Conway then said this, "Trick Room can last for 2 to 5 turns, so Ash's Dusknoir will need to use the right attacks before Trick Room is gone."

Yuri then said this, "Ninjask, return!"

Ash then said this, "No way! Use Mean Look!" Dusknoir's eyes glowed red and sent out red rings which touched Ninjask.

Announcer then said this, "Just like before, Mean Look prevents Yuri from recalling his Pokemon!"

Yuri said _Just how good is this guy?_ "Ninjask, use Sky Attack!" Ninjask's body glows as Ninjask flies towards Dusknoir.

Ash then said this, "Dusknoir, put it to sleep with Hypnosis!" Dusknoir's eyes glowed red again and Ninjask fell asleep on the ground before it could execute Sky Attack.

Yuri then said this, "C'mon Ninjask, wake up!"

Ash then said this, "Use Dream Eater!" Dusknoir created a mirage of himself which struck the sleeping Ninjask causing it to scream in pain. Then Ninjask fainted.

Referee then said this, "Ninjask is unable to battle. Dusknoir wins! Yuri, please choose your final Pokemon!" Yuri recalled his Ninjask. The crowd continues to cheer Ash on as he was about to close out this match with a win. Back to Ash's friends.

Bonnie then said this, "Ash is close to winning this match!"

Clemont then said this, "I know!"

Serena then said this, "Delphox did you hear that? Just like you will soon spend time with Greninja, I will spend time with Ash!" Delphox nodded happily, but this earned a few glares from Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris.

Yuri then said this, "Okay, let's give it our all Mandibuzz!" The Dark andFlying Dual Type Pokemon flies out ready to battle.

Ash then said this, " _It's about time we really give them a show. Pidgeot you ready?"_

Pidgeot then said this, " _Oh I see where we're going with this! Let's do it!"_

Ash then said this, "Dusknoir, great job out there! Take a good rest!" Ash returned Dusknoir.

Ash then said this, "Pidgeot I choose you!" One of his first Pokemon he caught during his early days as a Pokemon Trainer flies out, but there was something slightly different from before.

Announcer then said this, "Yuri sends out Mandibuzz his last Pokemon while Ash calls out his powerful looking Pidgeot. Wait, is that what I think it is?" Back to Ash's friends who were also wondering the same thing said

Misty then said this, "Wait a second! Is that what I think Pidgeot is wearing?"

Cilan then said this, "Your guess is as good as mine! It's Pidgeot's Mega Stone!"

Ritchie then said this, "I should look for Mega Stones for some of our Pokemon, right Sparky?" Sparky grinned and nodded.

Max then said this, "Whoa, I bet Ash will Mega-Evolve Pidgeot! I bet he was saving this to close out this match!"

Dawn then said this, "Since when did Ash get his Pidgeot a Mega Stone?"

Serena then said this, "He found it at some point last month while he took me, Clemont, and Bonnie on a tour of Kanto and trained his Pokemon for this tournament. Pidgeot isn't the only Pokemon that Ash found new Mega Stones."

Cilan then said this, "What other Mega Stones did he find?"

Clemont then said this, "Ash plans to reveal them in later battles just as he did with Pidgeot today." The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Let's start things out with Air Slash!" Pidgeot flapped his wings violently to send short powerful gusts of air at Mandibuzz.

Yuri then said this, "Mandibuzz use your Air Slash too!" Both attacks cancelled each other out.

Ash then said this, "Okay Pidgeot, time to take it to the next level!" Pidgeot nodded as Ash raised his left hand containing his Mega Ring.

Announcer then said this, "I think Ash and Pidgeot are going to give us a spectacular show of Mega Evolution!" This caused the crowd to cheer wiidly.

Ash then said this, "That's right! Pidgeot, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Beams of light emerged from Ash's Mega Ring which connected to Pidgeot's Mega Stone causing Pidgeot to glow crimson. Pidgeot's wings and body grew larger and more aerodynamic. Soon Pidgeot became Mega Pidgeot!

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and Gents! Meet Mega Pidgeot! This is the first time we're witnessing Mega Evolution to be used in a PWT-Aces Cup match!" The crowd roared loudly with Ash's friends cheering their hearts out.

Yuri then said this, "Wow look at that power! Mandibuzz, we are facing a very tough opponent, but do your best! Use Air Slash!" Mandibuzz nodded and fired Air Slash at Mega Pidgeot!

Ash then said this, "Okay Pidgeot, let's show everyone how strong we are together! Use Air Slash again!" Mega Pidgeot fired a more powerful Air Slash attack which overpowers Mandibuzz's attack and hits Mandibuzz hard.

Yuri then said this, "Hang in there Mandibuzz and use Dark Pulse!" Mandibuzz steadied itself and fired a chain of black rings at Mega Pidgeot.

Ash then said this, "Dodge it and use Sky Attack!" Mega Pidgeot swiftly dodged Mandibuzz's Dark Pulse and then rammed Mandibuzz with his glowing body at speeds beyond the sound barrier. Mandibuzz crashed on to the ice field but miraculously got up.

Yuri then said this, "Good recovery Mandibuzz! Now use Hurricane!" Mandibuzz emits a powerful windy cyclone aimed for Mega Pidgeot.

Ash then said this, "Use your Hurricane!" Mega Pidgeot's hurricane overwhelmed Mandibuzz's Hurricane and engulfed Mandibuzz in the powerful wind current!

Yuri then said this, "Get out of there!"

Ash then said this, "Let's finish with Brave Bird!" Mega Pidgeot tucked in his wings and shot like a bullet towards Mandibuzz trapped in the Hurricane Attack with flames initially crimson but then turned sapphire blue. His attack caused the cyclone to glow sapphire blue from Pidgeot's Brave Bird. When the smoke cleared, Mega Pidgeot has taken a little bit recoil damage as he flew back to Ash. Mandibuzz wasn't as lucky. It lay on the ice field fainted with tons of burns.

Referee then said this, "Mandibuzz is unable to battle. Pidgeot wins! With Yuri Draco out of Pokemon, the victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!" Ash defeats Yuri 6-0. The crowd cheered loudly.

Announcer then said this, "Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon have won this battle with lots of finesse. With the win, he earns 3 points!"

Ash then said this, "Pidgeot you're awesome as always! Let's meet up with the others." Pidgeot grinned and reverted back to its regular evolutionary form, and Ash recalled him in his pokeball. Yuri comes up to Ash.

Yuri then said this, "Wow Ash! You and all of your Pokemon are amazing, especially Pidgeot! Be sure to win it all!"

Ash then said this, "Thanks Yuri! You can count on it!" The two shook hands and parted ways. After fleeing the press and all the crazy fans, Ash and Pikachu finally reached the Pokemon Center where Brock and Khoury worked.

Brock then said this, "Great job Ash!" Khoury healed Ash's Pokemon that took part in the battle.

Ash then said this, "Thanks Brock, and thank you for healing my Pokemon Khoury!"

Khoury then said this, "No problem Ash." Then the rest of Ash's friends and rivals arrived.

Serena then said this, "Ash! You and your Pokemon were amazing out there!" She lightly hugs Ash while Chupi does the same with Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Haha thank you Serena. The moves you and your Pokemon used in your Pokemon Showcases definitely helped my Pokemon battle well, especially Torkoal!"

Serena then said this, "Really Ash? I'm so proud of you!" She continued to hug Ash until the other girls pulled her off.

Dawn then said this, "Now Serena can't we all show our appreciation for Ash?" Together Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all hugged Ash and were about to plant kisses on him.

Ash then said this, "Whoa slow down! Get off me!" He managed to pry himself off from the four girls' death grips.

Serena then said this, "That was too much for him to handle! Can't you four understand that he doesn't need to be hugged like a ragdoll?" Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris hung their heads in shame.

Ash then said this, " _So that's what it feels like to be Pikachu being hugged by Iris, Bonnie, or any cute-crazed girl?"_ Everyone in Ash's Aura Link chuckled hearing that which annoyed Pikachu.

Pikachu then said this, " _Don't even bring that up again."_

Ash then said this, "Don't worry Serena. I'm feeling better. So let's get some lunch for us and our Pokemon!" His friends nodded. Soon all of Ash's and his friends' Pokemon were out and about with Cosmoenix still visible to only Ash and his Pokemon. Serena walks up to Greninja who gave her his attention.

Serena then said this, "Hi Greninja, someone really wants to congratulate you for your job well done!" Delphox came up and immediately hugs Greninja causing him to blush. Then the two Pokemon went for a walk nearby hand in hand with some of Ash's Pokemon whistling. Moments later, Ash and his friends and all of their Pokemon were having lunch. At the end of the day Ash looks at the group standings seeing that all of his rivals that battled that day won their matches mostly with close scores unlike his nearly one-sided win against Yuri though Paul managed to win his battle with just three out of his six Pokemon. Soon, he and his Pokemon had to get ready for their next match. The next day, Ash and his Pokemon team trained while they occasionally kept track of their rivals' battles. Ash looks at his match schedule to see that he would be facing Agua Poole at the Water Field Stadium at 2 pm the following day.


	6. Water Warrior Wipeout

June 6, 2012

Ash made his way to the Water Field Stadium's trainer locker room while all of his friends and rivals sat among the spectators at the stadium's bleachers. Brock remained at the Pokemon Center supervising operations there with Khoury tagging along. Khoury tuned the TV to watch Ash's upcoming battle for everyone to see. Soon Ash was called upon to make his way to his trainer box at the water battlefield. He and Pikachu were greeted by the pandemonium of the cheering spectators at the stadium. He sees his opponent Agua Poole at the other side of the water battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We're live at the Water Field Stadium at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. Day 3 of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup continues with this Group 'A' match! On the red side who hails from The Whirl Islands in Johto is The Water Warrior Agua Poole!" The crowd cheered for Agua.

Ash then said this, " _The Whirl Islands. Boy that takes us back to when we met Latias and Latios."_

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side is the one and only Ash Ketchum, the Pride of Kanto's Pallet Town, who has never lost a match throughout his Pokemon Trainer career up to this point!" The crowd cheers more loudly for Ash with his friends cheering the loudest. Soon a Referee makes his way to his Referee box.

Referee then said this, "This Group 'A' match is between Agua Poole and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed! The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" Ash vs. Agua got underway.

Agua then said this, "Time to get wet! Go Kingdra!" The giant Seahorse Water andDragon Pokemon appears on his side in the water.

Ash then said this, " _Kingdra looks strong and can be fast, but I know we can handle it, right guys?"_

Dragalge then said this, " _Let me take'em!"_

Ash then said this, " _That's right!"_ "Dragalge I choose you!" The fully evolved mock kelp Pokemon comes out and jumps into the pool. Ash's friends watched from the bleachers with the crowd.

Max then said this, "Whoa, that's Ash's Dragalge. It's a Poison andDragon Dual Type!"

Serena then said this, "Dragalge is one tough fighter and knows a variety of attacks!"

Iris then said this, "You show them Dragalge and Ash!"

Announcer then said this, "Agua's Kingdra goes up against Ash's Dragalge!" The Referee signals to begin.

Agua then said this, "Kingdra, use Dragon Pulse!" Kingdra fires a dragon-shaped beam of energy.

Ash then said this, "You do the same Dragalge!" Dragalge also fires Dragon Pulse which matches Kingdra's causing an explosion.

Agua then said this, "An even match! Kingdra, use Hydro Pump!" Kingdra fires a blast of water.

Ash then said this, "Dragalge, use Thunderbolt!" Dragalge's Thunderbolt overpowered Hydro Pump and gave Kingdra a nasty shock.

Agua then said this, "No! Kingdra, use Agility followed by Ice Beam!" Kingdra began to freeze the entire pool of water.

Ash then said this, "Dragalge, jump up high and crack the ice with your best Iron Tail!" Dragalge jumped really high and used the gravitational pull to his advantage to make his Iron Tail more powerful. The Iron Tail smashed the ice sheet, scattering ice shards all over the battlefield with several chunks hitting Kingdra.

Announcer then said this, "WOW! Dragalge's Iron Tail scatters huge chunks of ice hitting Kingdra causing major damage! That's what I call using the field to your advantage!"

Serena then said this, "That's Ash for you! KEEP IT UP ASH AND DRAGALGE!"

Agua then said this, "Drats! Kingdra you have to get up!" Kingdra slowly gets up, but Ash wasn't going to let up.

Ash then said this, "That Kingdra is tough! Dragalge, use Lock-On and then Gunk Shot!" Dragalge locks Kingdra as his target, then charges up his attack, and then fires a large purple glowing ball of sludge which explodes upon contact with Kingdra. Kingdra fainted from that powerful attack.

Agua then said this, "No Kingdra!"

Referee then said this, "Kingdra is unable to battle. Dragalge wins! Agua, send your next Pokemon!"

Announcer said Dragalge's victory over Kingdra allows Ash to take the lead! How would Agua even the score?" Agua recalls Kingdra.

Agua then said this, "Go Mantine!" The Kite Pokemon, a Water andFlying Dual Type, flies out and takes its position.

Ash then said this, "Dragalge, great job out there. Take a nice rest." Dragalge nodded and went back into his pokeball in Ash's Pokegear.

Ash then said this, "Floatzel I choose you!" Ash's giant weasel-like Pokemon with a lifevest came out and stood on one of the floating platforms.

Announcer then said this, "Agua sends out his Mantine while Ash recalls Dragalge and sends out his Floatzel!" The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Floatzel, use Sonic Boom!" Floatzel flapped his tails and sent an energy crescent towards Mantine.

Agua then said this, "Mantine, dodge and use Water Pulse!" Mantine quickly dodged Sonic Boom and fired an orb of water.

Ash then said this, "Floatzel, you counter with your Water Pulse!" Floatzel also fired Water Pulse. Both Water Pulse attacks cancelled each other out in a major splash.

Agua then said this, "Now Mantine, use Ice Beam!" Mantine fires a beam of freezing energy.

Ash then said this, "AHA! We'll use that Ice Beam! Floatzel, use Ice Aqua Jet!" This caught Agua and his Mantine off guard. Floatzel grinned and shot off like a water rocket. Upon meeting up with the Ice Beam, Floatzel's Ice Aqua Jet froze into a huge pointed Ice shard. The crowd cheered seeing that tactic. Ash's friends grew excited seeing that move but not as excited as Dawn.

Dawn then said this, "Awesome! That's Ice Aqua Jet from Ash's Sinnoh journey. I patented it for Contests, and Ash took it further and adapted it for battling!"

Barry then said this, "Wait, you created that move Dawn? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm going to fine you for that!"

Cilan then said this, "Wow, Ash sure knows how to surprise us all!"

Ritchie then said this, "That's a new one in my book!"

May then said this, "I need to teach that move to Wartortle!"

Serena then said this, "Either way, Ash and Floatzel are on the roll!"

Clemont then said this, "Wow, I'm starting to learn a lot more about Ash's battling style. It's so unique yet off-the-wall!" Everyone watched as Floatzel's Ice Aqua Jet strikes Mantine and causes it to cry out in pain.

Announcer then said this, "Wow! Ash's Floatzel utilizes Mantine's Ice Beam as part of his Aqua Jet improvising a very powerful move!"

Agua then said this, "Mantine, you have to get up!" Mantine slowly got up, but Ash wasn't letting this one slip.

Ash then said this, "Quick Floatzel hit Mantine with Ice Punch before Mantine flies again!" Floatzel quickly froze Mantine with his fist full of ice-type Mantine to faint while frozen from that super-effective attack.

Referee then said this, "Mantine is unable to battle! Floatzel wins! Agua, choose your next Pokemon!" Agua recalls his Mantine.

Announcer then said this, "Floatzel's stunning execution of his Ice Aqua Jet move proves too much for Mantine! Will Agua turn the tables?"

Agua then said this, "Gastrodon, it's up to you!" A blue sea-slug Pokemon appears.

Ash then said this, " _Gastrodon is a Water andGround Dual Type. Those floating platforms don't look sturdy."_

Butterfree then said this, " _Let me have a go! I do know a Grass Type Move."_

Lucario then said this, " _Yeah, you even can use some other combo moves to beat Gastrodon."_ The rest of Ash's Pokemon agreed.

Ash then said this, " _You're right!"_ "Okay Floatzel, great job out there! Take a nice long rest!" Floatzel nodded and gets recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Butterfree I choose you!" Ash's Pokemon from his early days as a trainer flies out for battle.

Misty then said this, "It's Butterfree which is Ash's first ever caught Pokemon! I haven't seen him in battle in a long time!"

Iris then said this, "Wow, I can't wait to see what Ash and Butterfree can do!"

Serena then said this, "You can do it Ash and Butterfree!" Suddenly, her Vivillion comes out.

Serena then said this, "You want to cheer for Butterfree?" Vivillion nodded her head happily and began to cheer her heart out for Butterfree.

Serena then said this, "Sure we'll cheer them on!"

Dawn then said this, "I bet Vivillion really likes Butterfree so she's coming out to cheer him on!"

Announcer then said this, "Agua goes with Gastrodon while Ash switches Floatzel out for his Butterfree!" The crowd cheers eager to see more battling. The Referee signals to begin.

Agua then said this, "Let's start out with Mud Bomb!" Gastrodon fires projectiles of mud at Butterfree.

Ash then said this, "Butterfree dodge and use Aerial Ace!" Butterfree dodged Mud Bomb and quickly slammed into Gastrodon with precision.

Agua then said this, "Drats! Gastrodon use Body Slam!" Gastrodon traps Butterfree on a platform with its body.

Ash then said this, "Butterfree try to escape!"

Butterfree then said this, " _Gastrodon is too heavy!"_

Agua then said this, "Now, Gastrodon, stand your ground and aim Water Pulse straight up!" Gastrodon fires Water Pulse straight up while trapping Butterfree.

Ash then said this, " _Wait, I know what he's doing!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _It's just like when Staraptor battled against Paul's Gastrodon at the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament Finals back then! Right now Butterfree needs to free himself or else he'll get creamed by that Water Pulse coming down!"_ Sure enough Gastrodon's Water Pulse came down gaining more power due to gravity as it came falling down.

Agua then said this, "Yes, just a little longer until I say so Gastrodon." Gastrodon nodded.

Ash then said this, "That's it! Butterfree, use Psychic on all the water!" Butterfree's eyes glowed light blue and his Psychic attack caused the water to engulf Gastrodon and that Water Pulse into a huge orb of water. Butterfree flew up and maintained his hold using Psychic. The crowd even joins in the cheering and chants both Ash and Butterfree.

Gallade then said this, " _Looks like our special training with Butterfree has paid off Espeon!"_

Espeon then said this, " _Yeah, Butterfree's psychic is a lot stronger than before."_

Agua then said this, "NO WAY! Butterfree can use Psychic like that? Gastrodon you need to get out of that trap!"

Announcer then said this, "Look at this! Butterfree is using Psychic to trap Gastrodon in a huge compressed orb of water!"

Misty then said this, "I thought Ash would use that trick just as he did during his victory at my Gym for the Cascade badge way back when! You two are awesome!"

Bonnie then said this, "Butterfree is cute and strong! Isn't that right Dedenne?" Dedenne nodded.

Clemont then said this, "For once I'll agree with you on the cute part."

Serena then said this, "ASH AND BUTTERFREE YOU CAN WIN!" Vivillion cheered them on too. Ash and Butterfree heard Serena and Vivillion cheer them on which got them even more fired up and Butterfree blushed slightly.

Ash said _"Wow Butterfree, the crowd is cheering us on, but Serena and Vivillion are going beyond that!"_

Butterfree then said this, " _Yes! With Vivillion cheering me like that, I know I'll win this for us! Do you agree Ash?"_

Ash then said this, " _I feel the same too Butterfree and you will do great."_

Zoroark then said this, " _Hey, even Butterfree got hit by the love bug from Vivillion just like how Greninja got it from Delphox!"_ Ash's Pokemon in the Aura Link chuckled.

Greninja then said this, " _Yeah you're right – HEY! It's not like I'm the only one. C'mon look at the lovey-dovey pair of Gallade and Lady Gard!"_

Gallade then said this, " _Well I care for her just as she cares for me! There's no shame in that! Now let's focus on the battle!"_

Ash then said this, " _Right!"_ "Okay Butterfree, use Silver Wind and Stun Spore along with your Psychic!" Butterfree's combo caused the water orb to turn into a crimson orange colored water spout with Gastrodon getting heavily damaged and paralyzed.

Agua then said this, "Gastrodon, use Surf to break free!" Gastrodon tries to absorb the water to create a huge tidal wave to break out of Butterfree's trap, but Stun Spore continues to paralyze it.

Announcer then said this, "Uh oh! Gastrodon is trapped! Is this over for Gastrodon?"

Ash then said this, "We'll close this out! Now Butterfree, use Solar Beam!" Butterfree absorbs sunlight with his wings which glow bright yellow. Butterfree then fires a golden beam of energy at the trapped and paralyzed Gastrodon which caused a major explosion. The water initially held by Psychic splashed back into the pool causing major waves all over the battlefield.

Agua then said this, "Gastrodon no!" Gastrodon splashes into the pool and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Gastrodon is unable to battle! Butterfree wins! Agua, choose your next Pokemon!" Agua recalls Gastrodon.

Announcer then said this, "Agua is falling behind quickly! Ash and his Pokemon are totally in sync! Will this trend continue?"

Agua then said this, "Ludicolo I'm counting on you!" The Carefree Pokemon, a Water andGrass Dual Type, appears and stands on a floating platform.

Ash then said this, " _Ludicolo is a Water andGrass Type."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _True, you can let Butterfree weaken it with some of its Bug-Type moves, but he must have taken a good deal of damage from being nearly flattened by Gastrodon. You can even let Dragalge have another go since as a Dragon Type he can resist both Water and Grass-Type moves and his Poison Type moves can deal tons of damage. Floatzel would need to use his Ice Punch several times, but who would fall for the same move several times? Or you could use a Flying Type."_

Ash then said this, " _Hey, you're pretty smart Cosmoenix! I'll let Butterfree recharge for now. What do you say?"_

Butterfree then said this, " _Sure, just holler if you need me!"_

Ash then said this, " _Great! Unfezant you ready?"_

Unfezant then said this, " _Born ready!"_

Ash then said this, "Butterfree, take a nice long rest!" Butterfree nodded and got recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Unfezant I choose you!" Unfezant flew out and faced Ludicolo.

Serena then said this, "This is the first time I'll see his Unfezant in battle." Then she noticed her Vivillion already a bit sad.

Serena then said this, "Aww. I know you want to see Butterfree win more battles, but Ash would like all of his Pokemon to battle. Don't worry about a thing! You'll get plenty of time to spend with Butterfree after Ash wins the match!" Vivillion beamed and continued cheering for Ash alongside Serena.

Max then said this, "Wow, even Vivillion is a big fan of Ash and his Pokemon just like your Delphox."

Bonnie then said this, "Yeah, Serena's Pokemon tend to cheer on for Ash with spirit which is really cute. They really take after you Serena!" Serena smiled and blushed hearing that.

Cilan then said this, "Now, let's evaluate how much has Unfezant improved. It has been almost a year since Iris and I have seen her in battle back in the Unova League Championship Tournament."

Iris then said this, "Yeah, but let's do so without the evaluation process please."

Announcer then said this, "Agua's fourth Pokemon is his Ludicolo while Ash substitutes Butterfree with Unfezant."

Ash then said this, "Alright, Unfezant use Aerial Ace!" Unfezant shot off like a bullet towards Ludicolo.

Agua then said this, "Okay wait for it and then use Thunder Punch!" Ludicolo readies his Thunder Punch, but Ash's observation skills saw that coming.

Ash then said this, "Unfezant, fake it!" _"Then turn around and attack!"_ Unfezant swerved and avoided Thunder Punch by a hair-length, and then she curved around sharply and then struck Ludicolo dealing tons of damage and knocking it into the water.

Announcer then said this, "Unfezant is unbelievably fast and agile. Ash has definitely trained it very well to fly and use attacks like that."

Ritchie then said this, "Whoa, Unfezant is something else! That sequence of moves can really catch opponents off guard."

Misty then said this, "I remember Ash using that strategy with his Pidgeot and Butterfree during his very first Gym Battle challenge against Brock! Keep it up Ash!"

Agua then said this, "What the! Ludicolo hang in there and use Giga Drain and charge up Solar Beam!" Ludicolo extended glowing green vines which caught Unfezant and started to sap her health. Ludicolo charged up Solar Beam.

Agua then said this, "Now fire Solar Beam quickly!" Ludicolo fires a beam of golden energy, but Ash quickly reacted.

Ash then said this, "Unfezant, free yourself using Steel Wing and follow up with Air Cutter!" Unfezant's wings glowed with a metallic coating, and she freed herself from Giga Drain and dodged Solar Beam. She then rapidly fires several rounds of air bursts which gave Ludicolo lots of damage. Ludicolo slowly got back on the platform.

Agua then said this, "Not good! Ludicolo, use Blizzard!" Ludicolo fires a blast of snow all over the stadium causing the temperature around the stadium to drop drastically.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, let's heat things up with Heat Wave Unfezant!" _"While doing that, fly around and get ready for Sky Attack!"_ Unfezant flapped her wings and sent out waves of fire and heat which overwhelmed Blizzard and struck Ludicolo giving it some burns. Unfezant used the Heat Wave as a cover to prepare for Sky Attack.

Agua then said this, "C'mon Ludicolo, recover yourself with Synthesis!" Ludicolo began to glow brightly.

Ash then said this, "Not so fast! Unfezant now use your fully charged Sky Attack!" Unfezant swoops down with her fully charged and glowing body and deals the final blow to Ludicolo. Ludicolo falls into the water and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Ludicolo is unable to battle! Unfezant wins! Agua, choose your next Pokemon!" Agua recalls his Ludicolo.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Unfezant proves too much for Agua's Ludicolo giving Ash a 4-0 lead!"

Dawn then said this, "That the most powerful Sky Attack I've ever seen!"

Clemont then said this, "Aha! You see Ash ordered Heat Wave to not only damage Ludicolo, but also provide the perfect cover for Unfezant to charge up Sky Attack her strongest attack which is super-effective to Ludicolo!"

Cilan then said this, "My evaluation is complete! Unfezant and Ash make an excellent and dynamic team, just like Ash and Pikachu, and Ash and his Charizard!"

Serena then said this, "Wow, I thought Ash's battling at the Kalos League was flawless, but this is at a whole new level! YOU CAN DO IT ASH!" Chupi and Vivillion also joined in cheering along with Serena.

May then said this, "Yeah, but isn't that a little too much? I don't think any other trainer in the tournament can stand up to Ash! Ash should be battling the Elite Four and Champions of the regions!"

Max then said this, "Hey! Don't forget that I'm going to battle him May, and don't forget that Ritchie, Cameron, Barry, and Paul of all people could give Ash a challenge!"

May then said this, "Oh, I forgot!" May was sweating drops.

Serena then said this, "Nah, Ash and his Pokemon are at their best, and they're not going to stop! They're experienced, well seasoned, and totally strong! Besides, if Ash wins the PWT-Aces Cup, he'll eventually face off with the Champion Masters and the other powerful trainers out there!" Serena, Chupi, and Vivillion all had blushes on their faces.

Agua then said this, "Now time to get serious! Sharpedo let's go!" The Brutal Pokemon came out and jumped into the water, but Ash noticed that Sharpedo has a shiny object on it.

Ash then said this, " _So Sharpedo has a Mega Stone? As a Water andDark Dual Type, it has weaknesses to both Fighting and Bug Types!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _It's been a while since we've battled a Mega Evolution ever since battling Alain!"_ Ash nodded.

Heracross then said this, " _But we do have someone who is both types and can Mega Evolve such as yours truly!"_ Heracross winked.

Ash then said this, " _Right!"_

Misty then said this, "Sharpedo has a Mega Stone!"

Serena then said this, "Don't worry about a thing! If I know Ash, he'll figure something out!"

Announcer then said this, "Agua sends out his Sharpedo which also has a Mega Stone! Could we see a Mega Evolution?"

Agua then said this, "That's right! Sharpedo, it's time to Mega-Evolve!" Agua grasped his necklace containing his Keystone which glowed and sent beams of light connecting him with Sharpedo which glows crimson. Its fins grew larger and its jaw developed horns and sharper teeth.

Announcer then said this, "That's Mega Sharpedo! With this development, could Mega Sharpedo turn things around for Agua?"

Ash then said this, "We're not going to back down! Unfezant, great job out there! Take a good rest!" Unfezant got recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Heracross I choose you!" His Single Horn Pokemon, a Bug andFighting Dual Type, comes out and lands on a platform. He also wears a Mega Stone.

Announcer then said this, "Ash makes another exchange, swapping Unfezant out with his Heracross! Oh my, Heracross also has a Mega Stone! Could we be seeing a battle of Mega Evolutions?" The crowd cheered eager to see a battle between Mega Evolutions.

Dawn then said this, "Heracross can Mega Evolve?" Barry and Conway were also shocked since they both have their own Heracross.

Barry then said this, "Why didn't I learn about this earlier!? I'm fining you Ash!"

Conway then said this, "Now that's something I have to watch."

Iris then said this, "Wow so Mega Stones can be found practically anywhere, not just in Kalos."

Ash then said this, "Heracross, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Ash raised his left hand and clutched into a fist. His Mega Ring glows and beams of light shoot out and connect with Heracross. Heracross became builkier with another huge horn and developed more muscles.

Announcer then said this, "Excellent! We're all hyped to see a battle between two Mega Evolutions! It's Agua's Mega Sharpedo versus Ash's Mega Heracross!" The Referee signals to begin as the crowd cheered in a frenzy.

Agua then said this, "Sharpedo, let's start out with Surf!" Mega Sharpedo then rides on top of a huge tidal wave.

Ash then said this, "Heracross, use Mega Horn on Surf!" _"Follow up by targeting Sharpedo!"_ Mega Heracross's horn glowed green with energy, and he slammed it on the approaching wave causing the wave to break.

Agua then said this, "No! Lookout!" It was too late as Mega Heracross continued using Mega Horn and slammed it into Mega Sharpedo.

Dawn then said this, "That's exactly what Ash did during the Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament back then with Pikachu!"

Serena then said this, "Really, did he win? Who was his partner?"

Dawn then said this, "To tell you the truth, his partner was Paul by the luck of the draw. Initially a mismatch, both Ash and Paul managed to win the Tag Battle Tournament."

Serena then said this, "That is quite an unusual team."

Announcer then said this, "Mega Sharpedo takes a lot of damage from the super-effective move since Dark Types are weakened by Bug Type attacks! But Mega Sharpedo's rough skin has given Mega Heracross some recoil damage!"

Ash then said this, "Now follow up with Hyper Beam!" Mega Heracross fires an orange-red energy beam at Mega Sharpedo.

Agua then said this, "Sharpedo dodge, and use Poison Jab!" Mega Sharpedo dodged Hyper Beam and then struck Mega Heracross with a glowing purple horn. Mega Heracross grunted in pain as several poisonous bubbles emitted from his body.

Ash then said this, "Heracross, I know you're hurt by the poison, but please hang on!"

Lucario then said this, " _Heracross also has to recharge since he used Hyper Beam!"_

Max then said this, "This looks bad! Not only Mega Heracross would need to recharge after using Hyper Beam, but also he's poisoned. As part Fighting-Type, Poison-Type attacks can really hurt! All of this leaves him wide open!"

Serena then said this, "C'MON ASH AND HERACROSS! DON'T GIVE UP!"

Agua then said this, "Now, quickly deal the final blow with Giga Impact!" Mega Sharpedo then bolted towards the idle Mega Heracross with a purple and yellow shield of energy.

Ash then said this, " _Heracross, we're going for broke here so this one really counts!"_

Heracross then said this, " _I'm fully charged up now!"_

Ash then said this, " _Okay, let's do this!"_ Soon Mega Sharpedo's Giga Impact collided with Mega Heracross.

May then said this, "Heracross no!" She and the rest of Ash's friends and the crowd were anxious to see if Mega Heracross is okay.

Announcer then said this, "Is this it for Mega Heracross?" Agua smirked seeing the explosion. The smoke cleared and everyone sees Ash's expression as a frown with his cap covering his eyes, but suddenly Ash grinned confusing everyone.

Barry then said this, "IS HE CRAZY!? HIS MEGA HERACROSS JUST GOT A SMACKDOWN!"

Iris then said this, "Barry, stop acting like a little kid! There has to be some explanation why Ash seems confident!"

Cilan then said this, "No! That's was Substitute!" As if on que, the fake Mega Heracross disappeared.

Serena then said this, "Of course Ash would have that trick up his sleeve!"

Announcer then said this, "Unbelieveable! Mega Sharpedo struck a fake copy of Mega Heracross, but where is Mega Heracross? Due to using Giga Impact, Mega Sharpedo has to recharge leaving it wide open for a counter-attack!"

Agua then said this, "Sharpedo, you need to get out of there!"

Ash then said this, "Not so fast! Heracross use Close Combat followed by Focus Punch!" Mega Heracross rises above the pool water and then rapidly punches and kicks Mega Sharpedo. Then Mega Heracross charges one of his powerful fists with tons of energy and dealt the final blow to Mega Sharpedo. Mega Sharpedo crashed into a wall and reverted back to Sharpedo and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Sharpedo is unable to battle! Heracross wins! Agua, please choose your final Pokemon!" The crowd cheered madly seeing the display of power in the battle. Ash's friends also cheered spiritidly but not as emphatically as Serena and her Pokemon. Agua recalled his Sharpedo.

Announcer then said this, "What a spectacular battle! Both combatants fought hard, but Mega Sharpedo couldn't match up with Mega Heracross. Agua is down to his last Pokemon while Ash has a very comfortable lead!"

Agua then said this, "Okay, let's give everything we got Slowbro!" His Slowbro came out and stood on its platform.

Agua then said this, "Slowbro it's time to Mega Evolve!" Just as before, Agua's necklace glowed and energy beams connected both Agua and Slowbro. Slowbro mega-evolved to Mega Slowbro which was Slowbro encased in its shell.

Announcer then said this, "Agua's final Pokemon is Slowbro which Mega-Evolved into Mega Slowbro!"

Ash then said this, " _His Slowbro can also Mega Evolve too! Heracross is still poisoned though."_

Heracross then said this, " _Yeah, I am kind of beat!"_

Lucario then said this, " _We can show them that you don't need a Mega Evolution to win!"_

Crawdaunt then said this, " _About time I battled!"_

Ash then said this, "Heracross, great job out there. Take a nice long rest." Mega Heracross reverted back to Heracross and got recalled.

Ash then said this, "Crawdaunt I choose you!" His Crawdaunt appeared and stood on the platform.

Announcer then said this, "What this? Ash recalls his Mega Heracross and substitutes in Crawdaunt to go up against Agua's Mega Slowbro. Normally the battles would favor the Mega-Evolved Pokemon over the non-Mega-Evolved Pokemon, but don't count out Ash's Crawdaunt which has showed a lot of determination in many of its battles."

Iris then said this, "Won't Crawdaunt be at a disadvantage since Mega Slowbro is more powerful than Slowbro?"

Max then said this, "True, but Crawdaunt is part Dark-Type which is strong against part Psychic-Types such as Slowbro and Mega Slowbro. So anything could happen."

Dawn then said this, "Knowing Ash, I'm sure he would have some kind of strategy."

Serena then said this, "Remember that Ash has defeated Korrina's Mega Lucario with Pikachu! Plus Ash's Lucario has defeated Mega-Evolved Pokemon without Mega Evolution! If he can do that, they I'm sure he and Crawdaunt can defeat Mega Slowbro!" The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Okay Crawdaunt, use Water Pulse!" Crawdaunt fires an orb of water at Mega Slowbro.

Agua then said this, "Slowbro use Psychic and send Water Pulse back!" Mega Slowbro's eyes glowed light blue and sent the Water Pulse back to Crawdaunt.

Ash then said this, "Send it back again with Night Slash!" Crawdaunt's pincers glowed with dark energy. Then Crawdaunt transferred the dark energy upon making contact with the Water Pulse. The Night Slash – infused Water Pulse got sent back to Mega Slowbro whose Psychic was rendered ineffective. Mega Slowbro got hit by that attack combo taking major damage as seen by the sparks of dark energy all over its body.

Announcer then said this, "Amazing, Crawdaunt fused Water Pulse with the dark energy from Night Slash and sent that combo to Mega Slowbro dealing massive damage!"

Agua then said this, "Slowbro, use Disable!" slowbro's eyes glowed yellow which caused Crawdaunt to glow yellow briefly.

Crawdaunt then said this, " _I can't use Night Slash anymore Ash as long as Mega Slowbro is still battling!"_

Ash then said this, " _Stay calm, you also know a Bug Type move too!"_ "Crawdaunt use X-Scissor!" Crawdaunt's pincers glow light blue, and Crawdaunt swipes them in an 'X' formation several times causing major damage to Mega Slowbro.

Agua then said this, "Hang tough Slowbro!"

Ash then said this, "Now Crawdaunt, get in close and use Crabhammer!" Crawdaunt swiftly swims up to Slowbro with pincers glowing with bubbles and froth.

Agua then said this, "Now Slowbro, use Superpower!"

Ash then said this, "Lookout Crawdaunt!" But it was too late as Mega Slowbro flexed its muscles and grabbed Crawdaunt. Then Mega Slowbro spun around and threw Crawdaunt away. Crawdaunt crashed against a wall and slowly struggled to get up after suffering from the large amount of damage.

Serena then said this, "Oh no! Crawdaunt is hurt badly! Please get up!" Ash's friends and the spectators were also hoping Crawdaunt is okay.

Ash then said this, "Crawdaunt, are you okay? Use whatever strength you have and get up!" Crawdaunt slowly and steadily got up, but Agua wasn't going to lose any chances.

Agua then said this, "Now Slowbro use Hyper Beam and finish off Crawdaunt!" Mega Slowbro fired an orange beam of energy at Crawdaunt.

Ash then said this, "Crawdaunt dive into the pool!" Crawdaunt manages to do that although Hyper Beam barely scrapes him!

Agua then said this, "Drats! Slowbro needs to recharge! Slowbro, you need to keep an eye out for Crawdaunt's position!"

Ash then said this, "Now, use Payback!" Crawdaunt resurfaced from the pool, and his body began to glow with a purple-black aura. Crawdaunt then fired a purple-black beam of energy which had twice the power of Mega Slowbro's Superpower attack!

Agua then said this, "SLOWBRO LOOKOUT!" It was futile as Mega Slowbro didn't finish recharging from using Hyper Beam and got caught in the line of fire of Crawdaunt's Payback. An explosion occurred, and when the smoke cleared, everyone sees a fainted Slowbro.

Referee then said this, "Slowbro is unable to battle! Crawdaunt wins! With Agua out of usable Pokemon, the winner of this Group 'A' match is Ash Ketchum!" Ash Ketchum defeats Agua Poole 6-0.

Ash then said this, "Crawdaunt, excellent job. Take a nice long rest!" Crawdaunt got recalled. Agua recalled his fainted Slowbro.

Announcer then said this, "Ash Ketchum defeats Agua Poole and his team of Water Pokemon without losing a single one of his Pokemon despite a few close calls! Not to mention that Ash's Crawdaunt defeated Agua's Slowbro in its Mega-Evolved form! With this win, Ash remains unbeaten!"

Ash and Agua met each other while exiting the stadium.

Agua then said this, "Ash, you're one powerful trainer. It's beyond my imagination of how you and your Pokemon are so strong."

Ash then said this, "Thanks Agua. But to be honest, my Pokemon deserve the credit because they are awesome like that!"

Agua then said this, "Next time we meet, let's battle!" Ash nodded and shook hands with Agua. They both parted ways.

After a while, Ash and Pikachu arrived at the Pokemon Center exhausted after running away from all the crazy fans that were after him. His friends were already there waiting to congratulate him.

Misty then said this, "Ash that was an amazing match!"

Ash then said this, "Thanks Misty. Hey Brocko! Could you please check up on my Pokemon?" Brock nodded, and he and Khoury took the six Pokemon Ash used in battle for a physical checkup.

Brock then said this, "Your Pokemon are healed and in great shape despite the battling. I saw it on TV while working. All the people in the Pokemon Center watched your match."

Cilan then said this, "Okay, Clemont and I have prepared a grand feast to commemorate all of the battling we have seen, so Bon appetite!" Soon Ash let out all of his Pokemon with Cosmoenix still visible only to Ash and his Pokemon for relaxation and dinner. Ash and his friends and some rivals ate a grand dinner.

Max then said this, "You should tell me more about Heracross' Mega Stone!" Barry and Conway nodded too.

Ash then said this, "Heracross and I found it near Tohjo Falls in a very hard-to-reach area."

May then said this, "Could you show me Ice Aqua Jet?"

Serena then said this, "May, you should at least wait a bit. He'll need to recharge after that battle."

Ash then said this, "That's fine. It's not just Floatzel that knows that move! Let's do that tomorrow."

Ritchie then said this, "How did you train Unfezant to fly and attack like that?"

Ash then said this, "I let all my Flying Type Pokemon engage in Sky Battles everyday."

Cilan then said this, "You're battling today showed a lot of flavor. I should continue evaluating your Pokemon as you battle more."

Iris then said this, "Really Cilan? Give yourself a break!"

Cilan then said this, "It's part of a job as a Connoisseur Iris."

Iris then said this, "Ash, may I pet Dragalge? I'll be careful I promise."

Ash then said this, "Okay, but I'll have to supervise you just in case Dragalge goes nuts. He can be a little picky if I'm not around."

Bonnie then said this, "Hey Ash, may I play with Pikachu?"

Ash then said this, "Pikachu would you like to play with Bonnie and Dedenne?" Pikachu squealed excitedly, and the three played together.

Serena then said this, "Ash, congratulations on the big win!"

Ash then said this, "I should be thanking you. Everytime my Pokemon and I can hear you cheer us on!" Serena blushed. Suddenly, Serena's Vivillion appears and flies around excitedly looking for Butterfree.

Serena then said this, "Vivillion wants to congratulate Butterfree for his victory."

Ash then said this, "Really? Hey Butterfree, someone wants to see you." Butterfree came and got excited upon seeing Vivillion. Vivillion kindly wrapped her wings around Butterfree and hugged him.

Serena then said this, "Don't they just look cute together? Your Butterfree's yellow scarf makes him look even cuter. Perhaps that's why Vivillion is falling for him."

Ash then said this, "Haha, you're right. Did I ever tell you about why I gave Butterfree that scarf?"

Serena then said this, "No. Tell me." Soon all of his friends were eager to hear about Ash's story regarding his Butterfree. Misty and Brock knew what Ash was going to talk about.

Ash then said this, "During my first journey in Kanto near the southern coast, there was this point in time when the Butterfree mating season was underway. So I let Butterfree find himself a suitable mate. He was attracted to this oddly pink-colored Butterfree and he tried his very best to win her. Despite numerous tries and even the time when Butterfree prevented Team Rocket from ruining the mating season, the pink Butterfree still rejected him. I felt sorry for Butterfree, so as a gift I gave him that yellow scarf to let him know that he is always part of my growing Pokemon family." Everyone awed at that with all the girls crying tears of how Ash has such a kind heart.

Cilan then said this, "Wow, such a rich history between you and Butterfree! It's so inspiring that I want to be there for my Pokemon whenever they need me!" All of Ash's friends said analogous things. Then they see Vivillion and Butterfree did a ritual dance and shared their first kiss. Everyone in the room became speechless, but not more so than Ash and Serena. Then they looked at each other then quickly looked away and blushed out of embarrassment. All of the Pokemon were either cheering or whistling seeing the two making love.

Brock then said this, "Wow! I remember how Butterfree would try to find love many times throughout our journey over the years only to get rejected. I knew the pain Butterfree felt, but what was so inspiring was that he never gave up! To see Butterfree and Vivillion finding true love for each other right now just makes me even more determined to find my true love!" Brock then kneels in front of Nurse Joy who blushes out of embarrassment. Ash and all of his friends and Pokemon all fall down anime style seeing that.

Brock then said this, "Nurse Joy, whenever I sleep, the only one I think of is you and only you. You are the reason why I'm strong. You give me the courage to pursue my dreams. Now I want to share my happiness and my dreams with you. By doing this, we will find true love no matter what obstacles stand in our way – UF! OUCH! AAAH! ARGH! As…long…as…Croagunk…is…not…my…obstacle!" Croagunk came in the nick of time to Poison Jab Brock out for the count before Brock could take it too far. Everyone chuckled seeing Croagunk dragging Brock away.

Ash then said this, "Well, I'm hands down happy for Butterfree! It took a while, but Butterfree has finally found his soul mate." Butterfree nodded as Vivillion continued to kiss him.

Brock then said this, "You know, Pokemon tend to act like their trainers!" This caused everyone to jump in surprise.

Ash then said this, "Keep it up Brocko and Croagunk may have to evolve into Toxicroak to keep you in check!" Everyone including Brock roared in laughter.

Brock then said this, "Ha ha very funny Ash!"

Bonnie then said this, "Whoa Brock, you just recovered from that Poison Jab all just ready to find true love? Clemont, Brock can be your great mentor when it comes to finding true love you know!"

Clemont then said this, "Bonnie! I thought I told you a million times to stop doing that!"

Bonnie then said this, "Fine. Si vous plaite! Nurse Joy, please be my brother's wife and take good care of him!" Nurse Joy blushes a further shade of red compared to when Brock flirted with her a few minutes ago.

Clemont then said this, "NO BONNIE! Aipom Arm, go! Please forgive my sister! She always does this, and it is so embarrassing!"

Bonnie then said this, "Nurse Joy, please do consider it!" Ash and everyone else laughs seeing the two siblings at it again. After a while Clemont and Bonnie rejoin the group.

Clemont then said this, "So Ash, who will you face next?" Ash was about to check when another Pokemon Trainer came in.

Pokemon Trainer then said this, "That would be me on Friday 2pm at the Rock Field Stadium! Ash, Brock, Dawn, it has been a few years!" Ash, Brock, and Dawn turned around to see who called them.

Dawn then said this, "No way! Tyler! We met in Sinnoh." The rest of Ash's friends all came over to say hi.

Brock then said this, "Yeah, I remember. Your starter Pokemon was a Piplup you named Pippy. We helped you catch your first Pokemon back then which was a Yanma!"

Ash then said this, "Wow, after all this time and you're competing in the PWT-Aces Cup? That makes us rivals!" Ash and Tyler shook hands.

Tyler then said this, "True! I guess me saying you're tough is an understatement given how you won your two recent matches, but I'm not going to hold back!"

Ash then said this, "That's the spirit! So Tyler, what did you do after we parted ways back then?"

Tyler then said this, "Yeah, just after catching a few more Pokemon in Sinnoh, I made my way to Kalos and won all eight badges and the Kalos League Championship Tournament that year." That impressed everyone.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, you traveled that far during your first year as a Pokemon Trainer, and you won the Pokemon League Championship Tournament there? I bet you took everything Brock, Dawn, and I advised you regarding your journey to heart!"

Tyler then said this, "Yeah, then I came back to Sinnoh with that momentum and got my eight badges and competed in the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament, but I lost in the final round to a trainer from Petalburg City!"

May then said this, "You said a trainer from Petalburg City? You don't mean."

Max then said this, "Yes May that would be yours truly! Tyler it's good to see you again after all this time. Since you're battling Ash, pretty soon you'll get to battle me since I'm also in the same Group for the tournament."

Tyler then said this, "I look forward to that rematch!" Max and Tyler shook hands.

Ash then said this, "Wow, it's a small world after all! So what did you do after the Sinnoh League that year?"

Tyler then said this, "I went to qualify and compete in the recent Kanto League Championship Tournament, but I lost in the final round to a trainer who wears a headband and has a Lucario."

Cameron then said this, "Uh, that would be me. The name is Cameron! I guess we will have a rematch at some point within the next few weeks." Cameron and Tyler also shook hands.

Ash then said this, "Well, my Pokemon and I have to call it a day. We have to wake up bright and early to do some training. See you guys later!" His friends wished him goodnight. Ash and his Pokemon all headed back to the lodge. Butterfree had a quick word with Vivillion.

Butterfree then said this, " _Well my love, I'll have to go with Ash, but I promise you that we'll be together. Also thank you for this night! I'll remember this one for a long time."_

Vivillion then said this, " _You're welcome dear. I hope just like us, Ash and Serena can share the same moment."_

Butterfree then said this, " _Yeah, same with Pikachu and Chupi, Zoroark and Ninetales, Lucario and Medicham, Gallade and Lady Gard, and Greninja and Delphox."_

Vivillion then said this, " _Goodnight my prince."_

Butterfree then said this, " _Goodnight my princess."_ They both embraced each other with their wings and locked their lips together before parting ways.

Later that night while Ash was sound asleep, his Pokemon were not only sleeping but they were talking amongst themselves in their Aura Link. Not only that has been proven to help them talk and do battle training, but also they can do all of that while getting over 8 hours of sleep. But this time, his Pokemon were talking discretely about the days events.

Pikachu then said this, " _Butterfree, once again congratulations! We're all happy for you."_

Butterfree then said this, " _I knew that she is the one when I first met her. She really understands how I feel."_

Zoroark then said this, " _Love at first sight? What a feeling."_

Lucario then said this, " _You mean with Ninetales?"_ This got Ash's Pokemon to chuckle.

Zoroark then said this, " _Okay okay, I guess I like her when she's chooses to be near me."_ He got strange looks.

Zoroark then said this, " _Okay I admit I really love her!"_ This got everyone to laugh harder.

Roserade then said this, " _There's nothing to be embarrassed about it Zoroark. When you feel ready, just put your heart on the line and she'll soon follow. It worked wonders with me and Asteria!"_ Asteria smiled warmly at Roserade who blushed.

Pikachu then said this, " _That was fast!"_

Gallade then said this, " _Lady Gard and I have feelings for each other and we know that, but neither one of us has the courage to vocally express them."_

Pidgeot then said this, " _I'm sure you'll do that one day right Gallade? You too Pikachu, Espeon, Greninja, Zoroark, and Lucario?"_ They all had blushes which earn them a few laughs.

Pikachu, Espeon, Greninja, Zoroark, Lucario, Gallade all then said this, " _Yes we will."_

Tyranitar then said this, " _But I wonder if Ash and Serena really have the same passionate feelings for each other just like Butterfree and Vivillion?"_

Charizard then said this, " _Yeah, Ash seems to really enjoy Serena's company as much as we do. It's like me and Charla back in the CharicificValley."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Well Charla did throw you into that pond when you tried to beat up the Charizard there only to end up losing."_ Charizard had a sweat-drop while everyone laughed.

Charizard then said this, " _That was then, but eventually things worked out for the both of us. I still miss her. I bet she still misses me."_

Lucario then said this, " _Now back to the matter at hand! Perhaps I should facilitate this discussion. Whenever Ash and Serena interact with each other, their auras show eternal happiness, passion, and gratitude for having each other as company. I didn't see all of that with any of the other girls he interacts with such as Misty, Macy, May, Dawn, Lyra, and Iris."_

Staraptor then said this, " _Well, what's your point?"_

Lucario then said this, " _With the exception of Lyra, the rest have romantic feelings for Ash just like Serena does. I wouldn't be surprised if there are several more girls who also want Ash for themselves. The thing is that Ash only reflects those feelings to Serena and not the others. But Ash doesn't seem to be aware of that."_

Asteria then said this, " _Pikachu, you have been with Ash on his journey much longer than any of us. Did he ever argue with any of his female companions?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _I'll be honest. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris did get angry at Ash at times though I'll give props to Dawn for her cheerleading. Macy was just simply infatuated with Ash. But when Serena came, there has been no rift between the two. Plus Serena and Ash have supported each other fully no matter what happens. Plus she really cares about us as much as she cares about Chupi and the others."_

Lucario then said this, " _Let's be honest here. I think Ash and Serena make a perfect pair."_ Everyone nodded.

Espeon then said this, " _We have to help Ash realize his feelings for Serena and express them to her. After all, it's not just Serena whose feelings are on the line."_

Lucario then said this, " _Yeah, even Chupi's, Lady Gard's, Delphox's, Vivillion's, Ninetales', Sylveon's, and my sweet Medicham's feelings too!"_

Gliscor then said this, " _That's a new side of you Lucario. Have you been copying Brock lately?"_ Lucario sweat-dropped as everyone laughed.

Lucario then said this, " _Yeah, and getting Poison Jabbed like that? No. You see Medicham and I have been er… exploring our feelings for each other through our Aura training together."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Love is such a weird feeling."_

Blastoise then said this, " _You have no idea what it can really do to you."_

Talonflame then said this, " _Speaking of Medicham, did you ever ask her if she knows anything about Serena's feelings for Ash?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Medicham tells me that Serena shows deep admiration and care for Ash just as Ash does the same for her. I bet it has to do with Ash helping Serena back when they were little. Pikachu, you were there too."_ Pikachu nodded.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _I must say that Ash and his mother may be the only humans I trust so far, but I have seen how Serena can also be really trustworthy and kind too. I hope Ash and Serena continue to be together."_

Butterfree then said this, " _Well, just like Vivillion and I are together in our hearts, Pikachu, Espeon, Lucario, Gallade, Zoroark, and Greninja must express their feelings to their love interests and put their hearts on the line for them. I bet Ash will realize that he too has the same feelings for Serena just as we have our feelings for our love interests and mates."_

Venusaur then said this, " _Just take your time and don't rush it! I'm sure Ash and Serena will be together."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah, and when Ash and Serena do get together, we can let our good friend Manaphy know that his 'Papa' has found him a 'Mama.'"_ Everyone roared in laughter as they all know the story of Ash's adventure when he had a fatherly bond with Manaphy while helping him find the Undersea Temple just after Ash conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier. Though their laughter was loud enough to get Ash's attention and make him come over.

Ash then said this, " _Manaphy? I remember him. I wonder how he is doing. I remember him calling me Papa all the time. I guess if I ever do find my true love someday just like Butterfree did today, Manaphy would call my girlfriend his 'Mama.' Hey, I would even convince Manaphy that Pikachu is his Uncle too."_ Pikachu froze just hearing that statement which further caused everyone in the Aura Link to laugh big time.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, don't ever say that again!"_

Ash then said this, " _Well goodnight you guys. We'll start preparing for Friday's match starting tomorrow morning. After our prep, we'll relax with all of our friends which would be enough time for Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Lucario, Gallade, Zoroark, and Greninja to spend time with their girlfriends."_ He and the rest of Ash's Pokemon all had a good laugh and went to sleep with high spirits, hopes, and dreams.

Meanwhile in Serena's Aura Link, Serena and her Pokemon were talking late into the night, but oddly enough they were having a strikingly familiar conversation.

Serena then said this, " _Vivillion, we're all proud of you. You found your true love in Ash's Butterfree."_

Vivillion then said this, " _Oh please. Butterfree is so charming, handsome, and strong. Whoever rejected him earlier was simply wrong. I'm glad that I have healed his heart. Serena, if it's okay if I ask you one question?"_

Serena then said this, " _I'm all ears Vivillion."_

Vivillion then said this, " _Do you love Ash?"_ Serena blushed and smiled to herself.

Medicham then said this, " _I take it as a yes, but you want Ash to express his love for you himself?"_ Serena nodded.

Lady Gard then said this, " _I know how you feel. I feel the same with Gallade. As much as I want to confess to him, I really want to see if Gallade can have the strength to confess his love to me. As Psychic-Types, Gallade and I know that we have the same feelings for each other but are not yet ready to reveal them and are waiting for the other to do so."_

Sylveon then said this, " _Same here. I'm just waiting for the special day that Espeon confesses his love to me. I sure hope that Gary's Umbreon doesn't take this too personally."_

Medicham then said this, " _Love is more powerful than what we think. It doesn't matter how far apart two people are from each other or even people and us Pokemon. Remember your admiration and love for Ash has let you to meet him and return that hankerchief he gave you all the way back then. Because of you two reuniting with each other, I realize that my true love is none other than Lucario through my Aura training with him."_ Serena smiled at the thought of her and Ash and their Pokemon as one big family.

Serena then said this, " _I know, but I see that Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris are trying to get Ash for themselves. Plus Calem doesn't seem to understand that I don't have the same feelings he has for me."_

Sylveon then said this, " _That Calem can be a jerk."_

Delphox then said this, " _Don't worry. Ultimately, it's love that connects two hearts, just like someday my heart will be united with Greninja's. Greninja told me how he, Ash, and the others really got inspired by us, particularly you, of how we helped you reach the top and become Kalos Queen. That's why they all did so well winning the Kalos League Championship Tournament, and they're continuing that streak even now. Even your mother wholly approves of Ash being part of the family, and Ash's mother is really comfortable seeing you with Ash. You have nothing to worry about."_

Ninetales then said this, " _Remember what Ash told you about never giving up 'till the very end. That's why I'm never going to give up until Zoroark and I can truly be together."_

Chupi then said this, " _Same here! As long as Buneary doesn't get in the way, I know Pikachu and I will enjoy our love we share. I feel that great things are to come for us."_

Serena then said this, " _You all are right. I should never doubt myself like that. So let's all get plenty of rest so that we can all cheer for Ash and his team. He'll need all the support he can get to win the PWT-Aces Cup and get to the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup! We all need to support our boyfriends too!"_ Serena, Vivillion, Delphox, Lady Gard, Sylveon, Ninetales, Medicham, and Chupi became giddy about their crushes and love interests.


	7. Rock 'n Roll

June 8, 2012

It was the day of Ash's third battle in the Group Stage in the PWT-Aces Cup where he would be facing Tyler at the Rock Field Stadium at 2 pm. The day before as promised, Ash and his Pokemon trained from the early morning, breaked for lunch, and trained until the evening hours. Then after dinner, they concluded training with a few mock battles. Then they all relaxed with their friends. For Pikachu, Butterfree, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja, they managed to spend more quality time with their love interests as planned. Even Ash and Serena relaxed and talked about potential places to travel together to someday. They also watched highlights of other Group battles in the tournament.

Now Ash and Pikachu were in the trainers' locker room with Ash's pokeballs secured in Ash's Pokegear. Soon Ash and Pikachu were signaled to enter the battlefield. They were greeted by over 30000 cheering spectators as they made their way to Ash's trainer box. Ash sees Tyler making his way to his trainer box at the other side of the battlefield. The Announcer begins the commentary.

Announcer then said this, "Welcome battle fans to Day 5 of the PWT-Aces Cup! I hope you're ready to see some action because we got ourselves a treat in this Group 'A' match here in the Rock Field Stadium at Indigo Plateau!" The spectators gave their loudest cheers.

Announcer then said this, "Let me introduce the trainers in the match! On the red side is Tyler Tsai hailing from Chocovine Town in Sinnoh!" The spectators gave plenty of cheers for Tyler.

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side is the favorite to win the PWT-Aces Cup Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" This time, the spectators cheered more loudly this time and some were waving banners and signs supporting Ash. Ash's friends cheered loud enough for Ash and Pikachu to hear and wave at them. A Referee comes up to the referee box.

Referee then said this, "This Group 'A' match is between Tyler Tsai and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed! The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" Ash vs. Tyler got underway.

Tyler then said this, "Hitmonlee let's go!" The kicking Pokemon came out and took its battle stance.

Ash then said this, "Donphan I choose you!" Ash's Armor Pokemon with huge tusks stomped on the battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "We start things off with Tyler's Hitmonlee taking on Ash's Donphan!" The Referee signals to begin.

Tyler then said this, "Hitmonlee, use High Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped up very high and accelerated down towards Donphan with a powerful kick.

Ash then said this, "Wait for it, and then use Poison Jab!" Donphan's tusks glowed purple and struck Hitmonlee in his stomach causing it major damage. Hitmonlee staggered as the Poison sapped his health.

Ash then said this, "Now Defense Curl followed by Rollout!" Donphan curled himself into a fast rolling ball and rammed into Hitmonlee. Donphan continued using Rollout which became even stronger.

Announcer then said this, "Tyler's Hitmonlee must endure being poisoned and dodge Donphan's Rollout attack!"

Tyler then said this, "Hitmonlee, get it together and use Focus Blast!" Hitmonlee fired a fully charged orb of light blue energy, but it missed Donphan. He gets inflicted with Poison again.

Ash then said this, "Use Rollout again!" Donphan hits Hitmonlee with another Rollout which became even more powerful.

Tyler then said this, "Hitmonlee use Dig!" Hitmonlee dug a hole in the ground.

Ash then said this, "Donphan finish with Earthquake!" Donphan stomped his feet on the ground causing the entire stadium to shake. Hitmonlee resurfaced and crashed on the ground and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Donphan wins! Tyler, choose your next Pokemon!" Tyler recalled Hitmonlee.

Dawn then said this, "Wow. Ash's Donphan is even stronger than the last time I saw him battle which was during the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament."

Barry then said this, "Yeah, you go get 'em Ash!"

Serena then said this, "That was a quick battle! Keep it up Ash!"

Tyler then said this, "Okay, Luxray you're up!" Luxray appears ready to battle for Tyler.

Ash then said this, "Great job as always Donphan. Take a nice long rest!" Donphan grunted in appreciation and went inside his pokeball in the Pokegear for some rest.

Ash then said this, "Snorlax I choose you!" His gluttonous, sedentary, and squinty-eyed Snorlax stomped on the rock battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "Ash switches out Donphan for Snorlax to go up against Tyler's second Pokemon Luxray."

Serena then said this, "Whoa, Ash's Snorlax is huge!"

May then said this, "When it comes to defense, Snorlax is the best."

Clemont then said this, "I didn't know Tyler has a Luxray too. It would be interesting to see how he commands it." The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Snorlax let's start with Belly Drum!" Snorlax tapped his belly and he glowed in a red aura.

Dawn then said this, "Belly Drum? What's that move?"

Max then said this, "Belly Drum raised Snorlax's Attack, but it also cut Snorlax's current health by half."

Tyler then said this, "Luxray, it's our chance! Attack with Superpower!" Luxray charges forward with a glowing body.

Ash then said this, "Snorlax, use Yawn!" Snorlax let out a bubble which touched Luxrary causing it to become drowsy.

Tyler then said this, "No Luxray, keep going!" Luxray eventually fell asleep.

Ash then said this, "Snorlax, use Rest." Snorlax goes to sleep.

Tyler then said this, "Luxray, return! Go Pyroar and attack with Flamethrower!" Tyler recalls Luxray and sends out Pyroar who immediately attacked with a blast of fire.

Announcer then said this, "What an interesting sequence of moves! Tyler recalls his fast asleep Luxray, sends out Pyroar, and tells it to attack Snorlax immediately. Ash tells Snorlax to rest to restore its health after cutting its health in half earlier using Belly Drum!" The flamethrower hits Snorlax.

Tyler then said this, "Pyroar use another Flamethrower!" Pyroar fires another Flamethrower. Snorlax wakes up full charged and ready to go.

Ash said"Now Snorlax use Surf!" Much to everyone's shock, Snorlax rides on top of a huge tidal wave which overpowers Flamethrower and engulfs Pyroar.

Tyler then said this, "No Pyroar!" Pyroar got washed up and fainted. The entire rocky battlefield turned soggy and muddy.

Referee then said this, "Pyroar is unable to battle! Snorlax wins! Tyler, choose your next Pokemon!" Tyler recalls Pyroar as the crowd cheered for Ash.

Cilan then said this, "Ash and Snorlax are so synced that they're making this look easy!"

Ritchie then said this, "Snorlax using Surf caught me off guard. Ash really is fully of surprises, right Sparky?" Sparky cooed in excitement.

Tyler then said this, "Golurk go!" The giant Automation Pokemon floats out to the battlefield.

Ash then said this, "Great job Snorlax. Have a nice rest, and I'll make you something special for tonight's dinner." Snorlax nodded and let's himself get recalled back.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, I think we should let Zoroark change things up a bit."_

Zoroark then said this, " _Yeah Ash! I got a nice surprise for Golurk over there!"_

Ash then said this, " _Then let him have it ready or not!"_ "Okay, my friend I choose you!" A bright light flashed out, and it materialized into a…

Ash then said this, " _A Ninetales!?"_ Ash looked dumbfounded as he never recalled catching a Ninetales himself. Meanwhile Pikachu fell off Ash's shoulder and was rolling around and laughing so hard.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, what's so funny?"

Pikachu then said this, " _Wow Zoroark! You really were thinking about her all this time!"_

Lucario then said this, " _I was about to say the same thing! I wonder if she's watching this."_ The rest of Ash's Pokemon were laughing and cheering Zoroark who winked and gave a thumbs-up to Ash and his Pokemon friends in the Aura link.

Ash then said this, " _I think that was a surprise meant for me."_ Ash sweat-dropped seeing this development.

Announcer then said this, "Ash sends out his Ninetales, but Ash is looking a bit confused while his Pikachu is having a good laugh about it! Ninetales reassures Ash that it got this, but we'll find out who wins." The spectators laughed seeing that display.

Barry then said this, "I didn't know Ash has a Ninetales! He's gonna get fined for not telling me!"

Conway then said this, "Either way, it looks like Ash is battling with a type disadvantage as Golurk's Ground Type moves are supereffective against Fire-Types like Ninetales."

Clemont then said this, "Are you sure Ash even has a Ninetales? I only recall seeing Serena's Ninetales with us." At that moment Serena's Ninetales pops out of her pokeball and looks over to watch. She then starts giggling and blushing madly when she saw Zoroark's Ninetales illusion.

Serena then said this, "Wait a minute. This is how Ninetales acts around Ash's Zoroark unless…" _"Ninetales is that really Zoroark?"_

Ninetales then said this, " _Totally! No matter what kind of illusions he creates, I can still see my sweet Zoroark through them! Of all the illusions he could think of, Zoroark just had to put an illusion of me! I bet I know what this means!"_ Serena and Chupi giggle alongside Ninetales.

Misty then said this, "Uh Serena, what's so funny?"

Serena then said this, "Oh you'll see! Look the battle has begun!" The Referee signals to continue.

Tyler then said this, "Golurk we got this! Use Swords Dance followed by Earth Power!" Golurk slammed its fist on the rocky surface causing rocks to fly towards Zoroark.

Ash then said this, "Dodge and use Flamethrower!" While keeping his illusion going, Zoroark dodged and hits Golurk with Flamethrower, but Golurk suffered little damage and shook off the flames.

Tyler then said this, "Fire Attacks won't work on Golurk! Now use Shadow Punch!" Golurk immediately hit its mark with Shadow Punch.

Tyler then said this, "Wait a minute! Ninetales didn't seem affected one bit! How's this possible!? Ghost-Type moves don't work on Normal or Dark Types unless…"

Ash then said this, " _He's on to us Zoroark! Let it rip!"_ "Use Night Daze!" Zoroark in his Ninetales illusion sends out a crimson force field of energy which slammed into Golurk given it major damage. This shocked everybody.

Announcer then said this, "How is this even possible?! Ninetales can't learn Night Daze!"

Tyler then said this, "Okay Ash! Spill the beans! I don't think this is even a Ninetales!"

Ash then said this, "Oh well. It looks like the jig is up!" Zoroark laughed as he removed the illusion to reveal himself in the flesh which shocked everyone in the stadium except for Serena, Chupi, and Ninetales who were laughing uncontrollably. Golurk slowly gets up after getting hit.

Announcer then said this, "That explains everything! It's Zoroark who used its illusions to assume the form of a Ninetales!" The spectators laugh and cheer Ash and Zoroark on.

Serena then said this, "You see Ninetales somehow can instantly see Zoroark through his illusions, and she told me and Chupi." Ninetales beamed and continues to watch Zoroark with a dreamy look on her face.

Bonnie then said this, "Now that you mentioned that, it's like as if Ninetales' and Zoroark's hearts call out for each other. That's the essence of true love! Clemont, you definitely can learn from this!"

Clemont then said this, "Bonnie, stop it and let's watch the battle!"

Iris then said this, "Oh so this is what you three were laughing about! Ash and Zoroark are acting like little kids playing tricks like that!"

Clemont then said this, "Nah, I think they both want to have a good time while they battle."

Cilan then said this, "Zoroark and Ash bring in the ingredient of illusions which makes this battle recipe so mysterious that I just have to see more!"

Iris then said this, "Cilan, you and your Connoisseur talk again!"

May then said this, "Zoroark is one strong Pokemon!"

Dawn then said this, "Boy seeing this takes me back to the time Brock, Ash, and I met him as a Zorua and his Meema in Crown City in Sinnoh. I didn't know Ash met him again in Unova and took him in as his Pokemon, and his Meema now lives at Ash's house too. I wonder if Brock and Khoury are watching this."

Lyra then said this, "I'm sure they are watching this, and I bet they're just as surprised as we are!"

Barry then said this, "ASH YOU'RE SO GONNA GET FINED DOUBLE!" Everyone laughed as Barry's outburst.

Serena then said this, "Barry, settle down! WIN THIS ASH AND ZOROARK!" Ninetales and Chupi cheered alongside Serena. The spectators joined in supporting Ash and his Zoroark.

Ash then said this, " _Zoroark I bet your Meema will be proud to see your illusions now!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah dude! Win this so that you can tell Ninetales about your battle over a candlelight dinner!"_ All of Ash's Pokemon including Zoroark laughed at that remark. The Referee signaled to continue battlling

Tyler then said this, "Golurk, use Bulk Up and then Rock Throw!" Golurk flexed its body and then glowed and huge boulders were raining down on Zoroark.

Ash then said this, "Zoroark, use Nasty Plot and keep dodging!" Zoroark kept dodging as he raised his Special Attacks.

Tyler then said this, "Golurk, use Bulk Up again and use Focus Blast!" Golurk flexed its body and then fired a charged light blue orb of energy.

Ash then said this, "Zoroark dodge and use Foul Play!" Zoroark dodged Focus Blast and emitted a shockwave of dark energy which struck Golurk

Tyler then said this, "Golurk you need to get out of there!" But it was futile as Golurk fainted.

Ash then said this, "Way to go Zoroark!" Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon cheered.

Referee then said this, "Golurk is unable to battle! Zoroark wins! Tyler, choose your next Pokemon!" The spectators go wild seeing Ash having a huge lead in the match. Tyler recalled his Golurk.

Serena then said this, "YEAH! ASH IS THE BEST!" Chupi and Ninetales cheered along with Serena just loud enough for Ash, Pikachu, and Zoroark to also hear.

Tyler then said this, "Just how strong is Ash?! Okay Luxray, let's do this!" His Luxray comes back out and is fully awake.

Ash then said this, "So Luxray is back?" _"Zoroark wanna take a rest?"_

Zoroark then said this, " _Sure."_

Ash then said this, "Okay Zoroark, return!" Ash recalls Zoroark.

Serena then said this, "Now that was fun to watch right?" Chupi and Ninetales nodded happily.

Announcer then said this, "After an outstanding display of illusions, Ash decides to give Zoroark some much needed rest! What Pokemon will Ash select next to fight Tyler's Luxray?"

Ash then said this, "Tyler, I'm going to show you something you may have seen before! Metagross I choose you!" Ash's shiny silver-colored Iron-Leg Pokemon who is just as smart as a supercomputer appears.

Tyler then said this, "No way! That Metagross has a Mega Stone!" Ash's friends and the spectators were just as shocked as Tyler except for Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont who have seen Ash and Metagross find it during their recent tour of Kanto. Ash grinned and raised his left hand with his Mega Ring.

Ash then said this, "Metagross, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Bright bands of energy emitted from Ash's Mega Ring which connected with Metagross' Mega Stone. Metagross' legs opened wider making him look like a flying drone.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Metagross just Mega-Evolved! Just what kind of surprises will Ash have next? This means that Tyler and Luxray have their work cut out for them!" The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Let's start out with Meteor Mash!" Mega Metagross begins a dive bomb with a glowing red body.

Tyler then said this, "Luxray use Wild Charge!" Luxray charges forward with electricity coating its body. They both collided with the attacks even in power.

Tyler then said this, "Quick Luxray, use Swift!" Luxray swats its tail and fires a barrage of golden stars.

Ash then said this, "Send them back with Psychic!" Mega Metagross' eyes glowed light blue and sent Swift right back at Luxray who cringed getting hit by its own attack.

Tyler then said this, "Luxray, use Dig!" Luxray dug a hole in the rocky battlefield.

Ash then said this, "Use Magnet Rise!" Mega Metagross glowed yellow and increased his altitude just as Luxray resurfaced above ground under him.

Tyler then said this, "Drats! Luxray, use Thunderbolt!" Luxray fires Thunderbolt upon resurfacing.

Ash then said this, "Counter with Flash Cannon full power!" Mega Metagross fires a powerful silver beam of energy which overpowered Thunderbolt and hit Luxray causing it to crash on the ground.

Tyler then said this, "Luxray, use Electric Terrain!" Luxray shot electricity all over the field.

Announcer then said this, "Electric Terrain powers up all Electric-Type attacks! Could this help Tyler and Luxray turn things around?"

Tyler then said this, "Now, use Thunderbolt full power!" This time Luxray fires a more powerful Thunderbolt.

Ash then said this, "Metagross, use Psychic to redirect it back!" Mega Metagross' Psychic redirects the supercharged Thunderbolt back and hits Luxray who resists it while wincing from the slight pain.

Ash then said this, "Now use Stone Edge!" Mega Metagross glowed and fires several sharp stones. When the rubble cleared, Luxray has fainted.

Referee then said this, "Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Mega Metagross! Tyler, choose your next Pokemon!" Tyler recalls Luxray as the crowd cheered for seeing another thrilling win for Ash and his Pokemon.

Announcer then said this, "Despite having Electric Terrain in effect, Mega Metagross proves too much for Luxray! Just like he did to his last two opponents in this tournament, Ash is formidably countering Tyler's every move! Also given that Ash has been switching out his Pokemon frequently, this is proving more and more difficult for anyone to defeat even a single one of his Pokemon! How will Tyler respond?"

Serena then said this, "Ash is definitely not holding back, and he and his Pokemon are the best!"

Iris then said this, "Serena is right. Ash and his Pokemon are battling at an unusually high level for this tournament."

Serena then said this, "What do you mean unusual? This is how Ash has been battling alongside with his Pokemon!"

Misty then said this, "Just when you think you figured out how Ash battles, Ash and his Pokemon just take their game to the next level! As a Gym Leader, I know these things!"

Cilan then said this, "You're right! That's why I have always had an interest in watching what Ash and his Pokemon can put in their battle recipe!" Back at the battlefield said

Tyler then said this, "Okay Ash! Here's a blast from the past! Yanmega let's battle!" A large Dragonfly-like Pokemon flies out.

Ash then said this, "That's the same Yanma we helped you catch way back then, and you definitely trained it very well to have it evolve to Yanmega!"

Tyler then said this, "Yep! Yanmega and I have been through many tough battles! He's itching for this one since he heard that I'll be battling you!"

Ash then said this, " _Butterfree, do you want to have another go?"_

Butterfree then said this, " _Sure!"_

Mega Metagross then said this, " _I see where we're going! Yanmega is Tyler's first caught Pokemon while Butterfree is your first caught Pokemon!"_ Ash's Pokemon nodded and cheered.

Ash then said this, "Okay Metagross, you wanna take a rest?" Mega Metagross nodded and reverted back to Metagross.

Ash then said this, "Metagross return! Butterfree, I choose you!" Metagross went back and Butterfree took his place.

Announcer then said this, "Whoa there's a new surprise. I don't think we've expected Ash's Butterfree to battle in this match!"

Serena then said this, "Butterfree is back!" Her Vivillion came out and joined her, Chupi, and Ninetales in cheering for Ash and Butterfree.

Misty then said this, "Oh I absolutely am scared of Bug Types!"

May then said this, "Misty, I think your fear of Bug-Types has hurt Serena's Vivillion's and my Beautifly's feelings!"

Max then said this, "C'mon Misty, not all Bug Types are bad! You did say you got used to seeing Ash's Butterfree around!"

Misty then said this, "Oh right! I'm sorry! Now let's watch Ash win!"

Ash then said this, "Tyler, this is my first caught Pokemon Butterfree from Viridian Forest! I think it would be fitting if our first caught Pokemon battled each other!"

Tyler then said this, "You're on!"

Announcer then said this, "It's the battle of two Bug-Flying Dual Type Pokemon. Even more interesting, Ash and Tyler are sending out their first ever caught Pokemon according to their trainer profiles!" The Referee signals to begin as the crowd cheered.

Tyler then said this, "Yanmega, start off with Sonic Boom!" Yanmega fires an energy crescent.

Ash then said this, "Butterfree, dodge and use Bug Buzz!" Buttefree dodged and fired red energy rings which hit Yanmega causing it to fidget.

Tyler then said this, "Hang in there and attack with Steel Wing!" Yanmega zooms in with glowing metallic wings.

Ash then said this, "Counter with Aerial Ace Butterfree!" Butterfree zooms in with the head-on attack. Yanmega and Butterfree collided and their attacks were even as both Pokemon suffered equal damage!

Tyler then said this, "Yanmega, use Ancient Power!" Yanmega glowed and its mirage formed into a silver ball of energy. Then Yanmega fired the silver orb at Butterfree.

Ash then said this, "Send it back with your best Psychic Attack!" Butterfree managed to do that, and Ancient Power collided with Yanmega instead dealing massive damage!

Tyler then said this, "Yanmega, pull up and use Wing Attack!" Yanmega pulled up from its fall and headed towards Butterfree with its wings spread out.

Ash then said this, "Wait for it! NOW, use Poison Powder and Silverwind together!" Butterfree performed this combo which turned into a sparkling purple tornado. The combo engulfed Yanmega causing it to become poisoned and get swept away by the strong wind. The spectators muttered oohs and aahs seeing that attack.

Announcer then said this, "Now this attack would be built for Pokemon Contests, but Ash and Butterfree have adapted it very well for battling which is a skill at the level of a Top Coordinator! It looks like Yanmega is starting to give into the poison!" By the time the Announcer finished, Yanmega was on the ground fainted.

Referee then said this, "Yanmega is unable to battle! Butterfree wins! Tyler, choose your final Pokemon!" Tyler recalled Yanmega as the crowd cheers wildly anticipating Tyler's final Pokemon.

Announcer then said this, "Tyler is down to his last Pokemon! It looks like Ash's third straight victory in the PWT-Aces Cup Group Stage will also become a sweep!"

Serena then said this, "ASH AND BUTTERFREE YOU TWO ARE AMAZING!" Serena cheered the loudest of Ash's friends and other spectators. Chupi, Ninetales, and Vivillion also cheered as loudly and passionately as Serena did which Ash, Pikachu, and Butterfree and Ash's Pokemon in the Aura link could here even from the battlefield.

Ash then said this, " _Butterfree, you're amazing as always! I bet I know what you're looking forward to after this match!"_ Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon all chuckled, cheered, and whistled as Butterfree looked at Vivillion and blushed.

Butterfree then said this, " _I won't deny that Vivillion and I plan to have some quality time this evening under the stars. Hey Ash, you should do the same with Serena!"_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah I should – HEY!"_ Everyone in his Aura Link laughed out loud.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash and Serena sitting near a tree!"_ Ash groaned and blushed in embarrassment realizing that he should keep his Pokemon out of his "personal business."

Ash then said this, " _Anyway Butterfree, great job, and rest up for your date!"_ Ash recalled Butterfree while his Pokemon continued laughing. Meanwhile, Tyler readied his final pokeball.

Tyler then said this, "Okay Ash! I'm sure you'll recognize my last Pokemon! Okay my friend, let's battle!" Out came out an Empoleon.

Ash then said this, "Wait, is that Pippy?"

Tyler then said this, "Yep, Pippy evolved to her final evolutionary stage throughout my journey! It feels like it's only yesterday since I got her as my starter from Professor Rowan, and together we've been through a lot!"

Ash then said this, "I hear 'ya Tyler! I know that feeling too. So I'm choosing my best friend and first ever partner Pikachu!" Pikachu immediately jumped forward and faced Pippy grinning with electricity sparking from his cheeks.

Announcer then said this, "It's Tyler's last Pokemon Empoleon versus Ash's Pikachu. Both Empoleon and Pikachu are their respective starter Pokemon!" The spectators cheered loudly for the battle to begin. Ash and all of his Pokemon friends continue to hear Serena and her Pokemon friends cheering for them the loudest of all the spectators. Of course, Chupi cheered her heart out for Pikachu which Pikachu acknowledged by giving her thumbs-up causing her to blush. As usual, all the girls cheered wildly for Pikachu which caused him and Ash to sweat-drop. The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fires a bolt of lightning.

Tyler then said this, "Pippy, use Metal Claw to block it!" Pippy's claws glowed metallic and blocked Thunderbolt.

Tyler then said this, "Now, use Drill Peck!" Pippy spun like a drill with a glowing elongated sharp beak and headed for Pikachu!

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, Double Team then Electro-Ball!" Pikachu duplicated into many copies of himself which surprised Pippy, and then Pikachu and his copies all fired orbs of electricity which all hit Pippy from all directions.

Tyler then said this, "Pippy, use Whirl Pool!" Pippy extended her arms and a huge orb of swirling water appeared which engulfed all of Pikachu's copies including Pikachu!

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, hang in there and break Whirlpool with your Iron Tail!" Pikachu managed to cut the Whirlpool with his metallic-coated tail. Pikachu flipped forward and prepared to strike Pippy with Iron Tail.

Tyler then said this, "Counter Iron Tail with Steel Wing!" Pippy's right fin had a metallic coating as Pippy strikes Pikachu's Iron Tail.

Ash then said this, " _Let's do what we did back in the Shalour Gym battle with Korrina!"_ Pikachu nodded as he knew what Ash meant.

Ash then said this, "Use Iron Tail as a spring to bounce off that Steel Wing!" Much to his friends' and spectators' shock, Pikachu bounced off Pippy's Steel Wing with his Iron Tail and gained a lot of altitude.

Serena then said this, "Ash and Pikachu are using the 'Climb' technique so that Pikachu can prepare to use another attack from above!" Her Pokemon nodded happily and continued cheering Ash and Pikachu on.

Clemont then said this, "Many of his Pokemon have mastered this technique to counter all kinds of moves such as Rock Tomb, Draco Meteor, and Aura Sphere. The list just keeps growing!"

Dawn then said this, "That's the Ash Ketchum I know! He's always using off-the-wall strategies that can really confound his opponents. YOU CAN DO IT ASH!" The rest of Ash's friends continue to cheer with the spectators.

Tyler then said this, "Drats! Pippy, aim Hydro Cannon up to where Pikachu is!" Pippy fired a powerful glowing orb of concentrated water.

Ash then said this, " _Ready for the final finish Pikachu buddy?"_ Pikachu grinned as he knew that Ash plans for something huge.

Ash then said this, " _Great!"_ We'll use that Hydro Cannon with Iron Tail and Electro-Ball!" Pikachu charged up Electro-Ball on his metallic-coated Iron Tail. He then fused Electro-Ball with the Hydro Cannon and then used Iron Tail to send the new combo attack back down to Pippy. Upon impact, Pippy got caught in the huge explosion at the rocky battlefield. When everything cleared, Pippy fainted with static and burns while her surroundings were filled with water and scattered debris due to the explosion.

Referee then said this, "Empoleon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! With Tyler Tsai out of Pokemon, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheered wildly for Ash with his friends cheering the loudest. Tyler recalled Pippy back into her pokeball. Ash Ketchum defeats Tyler Tsai 6-0.

Announcer then said this, "With that explosive ending, Ash and his Pokemon team continue to dominate and decimate their opponents! They truly rocked and rolled here at the Rock Field Stadium!"

Serena then said this, "ASH WINS! ASH WINS! ASH AND HIS POKEMON ARE THE BEST!" Serena and her Pokemon hugged one another excited and happy that their love interests have won this match and can't wait to celebrate.

Iris then said this, "Let's go and meet Ash and Tyler at the Pokemon Center! We all can't wait to congratulate Ash, right girls?" All of Ash's female companions nodded giddly earning chuckles from Ash's male companions.

Cilan then said this, "That can wait too. After all, Ash is usually trying to get away from his crazy fans!"

Misty then said this, "Trust me Cilan. You don't know how long Ash has been dealing with that stuff!"

Back at the Rock battlefield.

Tyler then said this, "Wow Ash you really creamed me in this battle! I have a lot to learn before I can really become the best!"

Ash then said this, "Chin up Tyler. All of your Pokemon are well trained. Remember, you and your Pokemon are battling together side by side. Just be sure to be there for them. That way, they can be there for you whenever you need them the most."

Tyler then said this, "Yes Ash I will! Next time we meet how about we battle!"

Ash then said this, "It's a deal Tyler!" Suddenly several media reporters and crazy fans surrounded Ash, Pikachu, and Tyler.

Tyler then said this, "What the? Where they come from!?"

Reporter1 then said this, "Mr. Ash Ketchum, what was this battle like with Tyler?"

Reporter2 then said this, "Mr. Ketchum, how does it feel that you have swept your first three opponents during the first week of the PWT-Aces Cup in the Group Stage?"

Reporter3 then said this, "Mr. Ketchum, explain to us how were you able to perfect those attack combos."

Reporter4 then said this, "Mr. Tyler Tsai, what have you learned from your battle with Ash Ketchum?"

Reporter5 then said this, "Mr. Tsai, what were your impressions facing off against Ash Ketchum given his reputation and credentials?"

Boys then said this, "Ash can I have your autograph?"

Girls then said this, "Ash, won't you make love with me tonight?"

Ash then said this, "I've had enough of this! Tyler, let's run!" Tyler nodded, and he, Ash, and Pikachu bolted towards the Rock Stadiums' exits with the crazy fans and media reporters in hot pursuit. Meanwhile Serena and the rest of Ash's friends saw all of this.

May then said this, "Oh no! Ash and Tyler are being chased by those crazy people!"

Barry then said this, "Let's get to the Pokemon Center!"

Serena then said this, "Yeah! Then I can have Lady Gard communicate to Ash's Gallade our location so they can all teleport there too!"

Clemont then said this, "Great idea Serena! Let's move!" Ash's friends bolted to the Pokemon Center. Back with Ash, Pikachu, and Tyler who have been on the run from the crowd said

Tyler then said this, "THIS IS SO CRAZY! ASH, HOW DO YOU, YOUR FRIENDS, AND YOUR POKEMON HANDLE THIS!?" Tyler looked back to see the mob of reporters and fans still after them.

Ash then said this, "WE SIMPLY RUN AWAY! WE HAVE GOTTEN USED TO THIS, BUT THIS IS GETTING REALLY OLD!"

Tyler then said this, "ARE WE GONNA KEEP RUNNING, OR DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA!?"

Ash then said this, "GALLADE, HELP US!" Gallade popped out.

Gallade then said this, " _Don't worry Ash! Lady Gard told me where she, Serena, and our friends are. They're in the Pokemon Center which is not too crowded. So let's go there!"_

Ash then said this, "Okay Tyler, just hold Gallade's hand, and he'll get us out of here!" Gallade extended his hand so Tyler held it.

Tyler then said this, "Gotcha! Okay do your thing and hurry!"

Ash then said this, "Gallade, Teleport to where Lady Gard is!" Gallade nodded and they all disappeared in a flash of light leaving their pursuers confused, and they appeared in the Pokemon Center all panting and sweating heavily. Then Tyler got knocked over with swirls on his eyes as Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris bolted and hugged Ash.

Misty then said this, "That was a great battle Ash!" She prodded Ash's chest with her finger and kissed him on his right cheek.

Ash then said this, "Guh Misty!? Since when did you get so friendly?"

May then said this, "Now Ashy please show me everything about that Climb move you did with Pikachu! Or you'll have to take me out for dinner for two!"

Ash then said this, "C'mon May, since when did you call me that?"

Dawn then said this, "May enough! Ash, you were great out there! Perhaps a man like you should spend some quality time after that battle, just you and me!"

Ash then said this, "Quality time? If only if I can actually become free from your grips." _"Gallade, can you give me a hand here?"_ Gallade was panting and wheezing.

Gallade then said this, " _I'm so beat after Teleporting you guys here! I need to recharge!"_

Iris then said this, "Quality time is essential. So why don't we do that tonight after a week's worth of battling?"

Ash then said this, "OKAY ENOUGH YOU FOUR!" Serena and the rest of Ash's friends arrived. Serena was shocked seeing Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all hugging and kissing Ash all over. Her Vivillion, Chupi, and Ninetales got disgusted seeing that too.

Serena then said this, "Oh my goodness! HEY! GIVE ASH SOME BREATHING ROOM! YOU KNOW HE AND TYLER ESCAPED THE CRAZY CROWD THERE!" This caused the four girls to stop and groan. Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, and Gallade all collapsed onto chairs.

Max then said this, "Oh boy! Tyler looks knocked out! May, you need to be careful! Someone could get hurt!"

May then said this, "Oh my I'm so sorry Tyler!"

Tyler then said this, "It's okay! Can you help me up?" Max pulled Tyler to his feet.

Ash then said this, "My head is spinning! What's going on?"

Pikachu then said this, " _This is even worse than me being hugged by cute-crazed girls!"_

Gallade then said this, " _Lady Gard my dear, can you and Serena help us?"_

Lady Gard then said this, " _Sure Gallade. Serena, please get Medicham and Chupi to help me help Ash, Pikachu, and Gallade."_ Serena nodded and Chupi jumped down to help Pikachu.

Serena then said this, "Medicham, help us out!" Medicham came out of her pokeball.

Serena then said this, "Medicham, Ash and Pikachu are feeling dizzy and worn out. Can you please help them feel better?"

Medicham then said this, " _Sure I'll do anything to care for your boyfriend and his Pokemon!"_ Medicham giggled and winked at Serena who giggled and blushed hearing that. Soon Ash, Pikachu, and Gallade were feeling better. Lady Gard applied Heal Pulse to Gallade while Medicham did the same for Ash and Pikachu.

Pikachu then said this, " _Thank you Medicham!"_

Medicham then said this, " _No problem Pikachu, although you can thank Serena for helping you all get out of those killer hugs!"_

Chupi then said this, " _Glad you're feeling better Pikachu. By the way, you were great out there!"_ Chupi nuzzled and kissed Pikachu causing him to blush.

Pikachu then said this, " _T-t-thank you Chupi. In fact, come here!"_ Pikachu interwined his tail with Chupi's heart-shaped tail, and he nuzzled and kissed her in return making her blush.

Serena then said this, "Aww! Pikachu and Chupi you two make a cute couple!" Both Pikachu and Chupi blushed and then leaped on to Serena and nuzzled her affectionately. Ash smiled seeing the interaction among those three and was happy that Pikachu and Chupi have expressed their love for each other.

Ash then said this, "Thank you for the Heal Pulse Medicham." Medicham smiles at Ash.

Medicham then said this, " _It was Serena's idea so I think you should thank her instead. After all, she really cares about you."_ Ash realized that he could now communicate telepathically with Serena's Medicham and possibly with all of Serena's other Pokemon just as he could do with his Pokemon via Aura Link.

Ash then said this, " _Right. I'll do that."_ Medicham nodded.

Medicham then said this, " _May I talk to Lucario for a bit?"_

Ash then said this, " _Sure, you don't need my permission. I'm sure Lucario would love to talk to you 24 and7, right Lucario?"_ Lucario popped out.

Lucario then said this, " _Of course! So Medicham, shall we let Ash and the others get themselves sorted out?"_ Lucario extends his paw causing Medicham to blush.

Medicham then said this, " _Yes my dear. Let's go and meditate together."_ Lucario and Medicham went to a corner holding hands, sat down, and then channeled each other's Auras. Back with Gallade who just recovered thanks to Lady Gard.

Gallade then said this, " _You know that I really love when you use Heal Pulse on me. It feels like I'm already in heaven with you by my side."_ Lady Gard blushed a shade of red after getting caught off guard by her crush's remark.

Lady Gard then said this, " _Oh you're welcome dear! As long as you are healthy and happy, then I'm happy too. After all, without you rescuing me, I would have met a horrible fate with that Pokemon poacher. I owe my life to you, Ash, and Serena."_ Gallade smiled and embraced Lady Gard who embraced. Back with Serena who was done cuddling with Chupi and Pikachu and then walked up to Ash as Ash handed Pikachu and the five pokeballs containing Donphan, Snorlax, Zoroark, Metagross, and Butterfree to Brock and Khoury to heal.

Serena then said this, "Hey Ash. Are you feeling better?"

Ash then said this, "Yep, thanks to you, Medicham, and Lady Gard for patching us!"

Brock then said this, "As always, your Pokemon are healed and in good shape! It's nice seeing you and your Pokemon battle on TV. I wish I was there watching in the stadium." Tyler then handed his pokeballs to Brock also for healing.

Khoury then said this, "Totally! I've never had the thrill seeing you in action since Lyra and I had that tag battle with you and Dawn back in Sinnoh." Lyra just came in with the rest of Ash's friends.

Lyra then said this, "I saw the battle Ash! Simply marvelous out there! I also saw the commotion with so many fans and media reporters just after you! You're one celebrity in the Pokemon battle circuit."

Ash then said this, "Sometimes, I wish things were just normal!"

Barry then said this, "I know what you mean Ash. I would totally fine those people if they were chasing me like that." Everyone laughed at Barry's statement.

Serena then said this, "You and your Pokemon were great out there as always Ash. Zoroark's illusion continues to be amazing. Even Ninetales couldn't help but just watch."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, about that illusion." Serena giggled as Ninetales approached her and Ash with a blush on her face.

Serena then said this, "I think Ninetales would like to talk to Zoroark about that."

Ash then said this, " _Hey Zoroark, your girlfriend is waiting!"_ Zoroark appeared and gave Ash a questioning look.

Zoroark then said this, " _Wuh? Since when would Ninetales request that I come out? WHOA it's Ninetales."_ Ninetales giggled seeing how clumsy Zoroark can be, but she found it quite cute. She then moved closer to Zoroark.

Ash then said this, "Shall we let those two hang out for a while Serena?"

Serena then said this, "Sure. Aren't you going to let Butterfree out for some fresh air?" Ash knew very well what Serena was talking about.

Ash then said this, "Oh right! Butterfree it's time to relax with your partner!" Butterfree flew out and happily joined up with Vivillion who embraced him just like before.

Ash then said this, "Hey, why don't we all head to the Green House back behind the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy arrived.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Sounds like a great idea. After all, the Green House can only be accessed through the Pokemon Center as long as you have your PWT-Aces Cup Trainer Pass which is given through your Pokedex. Only trainers with that pass can access it, and they may take guests along with them. Just scan using that scanner. Also the Green House has plenty of open space and has a friendly environment for both people and Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "Great! That should help me evade all the crazy fans and the media. Let's all head there." So Ash and all of his friends and their Pokemon all went to the Green House.

Ash then said this, "Okay everyone! Enjoy the fresh air!" All of Ash's Pokemon came out and explored the Green House with Cosmoenix making sure to only be visible to Ash and his Pokemon. Ash's friends also called out their Pokemon to enjoy the Green House.

Clemont then said this, "Brock, Cilan, and I will start making dinner for all of us! It'll be ready soon!" Ash and his friends and Pokemon nodded.

Ash then said this, "Finally some peace and quiet." Ash sat on a bench and took in the cool breeze generated from the indoor windmills as he watched his Pokemon all play and relax with one another. Ash's Rotom, Gengar, and Dusknoir along with Max's Banette all hosted a mini-competition for everyone to see who can pull off the scariest Scary Face or most hilarious prank earning big laughs and cheers along the way from Pokemon and people alike. Roserade and Asteria went to a nearby flower patch together like a couple. Serena came by and sat next to Ash.

Ash then said this, "Hey Serena." He extended an arm and Serena cuddled next to him

Serena then said this, "Hey Ash." Serena blushed as she got closer to Ash.

Ash then said this, "So are you enjoying your trip outside of Kalos?"

Serena then said this, "Yeah, I enjoyed seeing new Pokemon, new places, the food, and all the battles that you have won!" Ash blushed at that remark.

Ash then said this, "Yeah, but that wouldn't be possible without my Pokemon. Then again, you and your Pokemon continue to cheer us on which is very much appreciated. You don't know how psyched we get just hearing you from the battlefield."

Serena then said this, "Really? Are we really that loud?" Ash nodded and chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Yeah, but don't be ashamed. After all, if you were competing in Pokemon Showcases or Pokemon Contests, my Pokemon and I would pull off everything to be your personal cheering section! No matter where we are or what we're doing, just remember that I'll always be with you and cheer you on!" Serena blushed and clutches the blue ribbon that she's wearing on her collar as it was a gift Ash gave her on his own back in Coumarine City.

Serena then said this, "You mean it?"

Ash then said this, "Of course. I'll even put in a pinky promise. The contest circuits won't start until this September after the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup, so after that gets over, my Pokemon and I will cheer you on in all the contests you compete in. We can start in Kanto, then to Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh in subsequent years." He extended his pinky to which Serena joins his with her pinky.

Serena then said this, "Pinky promise accepted. Just remember I'm watching you. Also you better win this one if you want to compete with the big bad trainers at the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup Mr. Pokemon Master." Ash comically made a shocked face to which Serena giggles and playfully punches Ash on his shoulder. Then they laughed and sighed and relaxed at the bench in each others arms. Then Serena notices her Pokemon interacting with some of Ash's Pokemon in romantic ways.

Serena then said this, "Aww. Look at them!"

Ash then said this, "Who?"

Serena then said this, "Pikachu and Chupi." Ash smiled seeing Pikachu and Chupi sitting near a lake with tails interwined and nuzzling each other. Nearby Buneary was in tears seeing that Pikachu and Chupi are together.

Ash then said this, "Wow you're right! Poor Buneary will have to get used to that."

Serena then said this, "Yeah. It's not just those two. My Delphox just can't get enough of your Greninja." Ash sees Greninja and Delphox sunbathing on the grass and embracing each other.

Serena then said this, "Oh, look at my Lady Gard and your Gallade! Aren't they like a couple too?" Ash sees Gallade napping on Lady Gard's lap and hugging her waistline as Lady Gard continues to stroke his head with her hands. Her face was blushing red out of attraction. Ash smiled seeing that his Pokemon are enjoying their company from Serena's Pokemon while Serena pictured herself stroking Ash's raven hair affectionately and blushed further.

Ash then said this, "I think they have been like that ever since we rescued Lady Gard from that poacher. It was a good thing you found her."  
Serena then said this, "I know. Even Ninetales and Zoroark are enjoying themselves too." Ash and Serena smiled as they watched the two interact. Meanwhile with Zoroark and Ninetales said

Ninetales then said this, " _Zoroark you really have to explain how in the world you ended up creating your illusion of a Ninetales."_ Zoroark blushed madly causing Ninetales to giggle herself.

Zoroark then said this, " _Well you see uh…I was uh…oh man… Just as I was called up for battle, I did my illusion and uh it just morphed into a Ninetales."_

Ninetales then said this, " _So that explains why Pikachu found it funny! But that still doesn't explain your part."_

Zoroark then said this, " _Oh uh…about that. N-n-ninetales, I uh… I just want to say..."_ Ninetales sighed as she knew what Zoroark was thinking.

Ninetales then said this, " _Zoroark, it is going to be okay. I'll admit that you are acting a bit strangely which worries me. Please tell me so that I can help you dear."_

Zoroark then said this, " _You know after seeing Butterfree and Vivillion confess their love to each other, I have been thinking about my own prospects of finding my special someone. I wonder whether I'll find her at all in my life. I wonder if whoever I'll find, will she love me as much as I love her. But I realize that my true love is right in front of me!"_ Ninetales gasped and blushed as she finally knows Zoroark's feelings. Everyone stopped to listen to Zoroark's emotional overture.

Ninetales then said this, " _Y-you really mean it?"_

Zoroark then said this, " _Y-yes! Ever since you joined us, I've known that you are more than just my friend. Ninetales, you are my angel! You make me strong whenever I see you cheering me on. Sure before meeting you, I've won battles and helped Ash win the Unova League Championship Tournament, but you have given me that spark that has helped me unleash my true strength throughout our Kalos journey and the Kalos League Championship Tournament. I'll never forget our time we have been traveling together with Ash and Serena, and I want us to be together forever, not as friends, but as a couple! Ninetales, I have and will always love you with my heart and soul! So please Ninetales, will you be my angel, my mate, my love, my pride, and my heart?"_ Ninetales was in tears of happiness as she finally hears what she has hoped and dreamed of. She launches herself into Zoroark causing him to fall on his back on the grass and locks her lips with his in a huge kiss. Zoroark initially was surprised, but then he kissed Ninetales back. They both pulled back for air.

Ninetales then said this, " _Zoroark, I have dreamed of the day that you tell me of how you truly feel about me, and you made it a reality! I have always loved you just as you love me, and I will love you for the rest of my life no matter what! Yes, I'd love to be your princess, and I love for you to be my prince!"_ Zoroark and Ninetales continued making love while Ash's friends and Pokemon cheered and whistled seeing the two finally confessing their feelings for each other. Ash and Serena were caught by surprise seeing that. They looked at each other and quickly looked away with blushes on their faces.

Ash then said this, "I bet Zoroark's Meema would be overjoyed seeing that. I wonder what Zoroark and Ninetales are feeling right now."

Serena then said this, "Yeah, I'm sure our mothers would feel the same if we had the same fate, but we won't know the feeling unless we experience it." She blushes thinking of her and Ash sharing a kiss one fine day.

Ash then said this, "Whoa say what again?"

Serena then said this, "Oh er never mind!" Serena blushes further as she drastically changed the subject to prevent Ash from inquiring further.

Serena then said this, "Look at my Medicham and your Lucario. Lucario is acting quite like a gentleman." Ash and Serena watched those two now admiring the flowers in the Green House while holding hands and communicating with their Auras. Lucario picked up several pink flowers and fastened them into a necklace and put it on Medicham who blushed and gave him her biggest hug and smile.

Ash then said this, "Lucario and Medicham are taking it slowly with each other. They're definitely made for each other given that their personalities are compatible with each other. Lucario has that personality. I guess it's due to his roots from the Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh." Serena nodded and smiled.

Serena then said this, "I can't stop adoring how cute Espeon and Sylveon are together."

Ash then said this, "I know! I'm happy for the both of them." They watched as Espeon and Sylveon snuggle next to each other and taking a nap nearby a tree.

Serena then said this, "And don't forget my Vivillion and your Butterfree!" Ash and Serena watched as Vivillion and Butterfree engage themselves in a courtship dance.

Ash then said this, "I bet they are enjoying each other so much since they met each other when we came to Pallet Town."

Serena then said this, "Ash, do you remember what Professor Oak told us back in that Summer Camp about Pokemon personalities?"

Ash then said this, "I think so. Pokemon personalities reflect those of their trainers."

Serena then said this, "Right. So now look at the pairs of Pokemon that we both have been watching the past few minutes." Ash and Serena looked at the pairs of Pikachu and Chupi, Greninja and Delphox, Gallade and Lady Gard, Zoroark and Ninetales, Lucario and Medicham, Espeon and Sylveon, and Butterfree and Vivillion.

Serena then said this, "So Ash, what do you believe is the underlying message behind the way that they're interacting with one another?" Ash paused for a moment to think.

Ash then said this, "Do you know the answer Serena?"

Serena then said this, "Yes, but I want to see if you can figure it out." Ash stopped and thought long and hard.

Ash said _If Pikachu and Chupi, Greninja and Delphox, Gallade and Lady Gard, Zoroark and Ninetales, Lucario and Medicham, Espeon and Sylveon, and Butterfree and Vivillion are like couples, this would mean something between me and Serena. I wish I knew instantly. I hope she is patient with me."_

Serena then said this, "Ash, have you figured it out?" Serena's blush was getting redder and redder anticipating Ash's answer.

Ash then said this, "Hey Serena, I know I might not be able to come up with an answer now. Please spare me some time for me to figure this out. I promise that I'll let you know." Serena became a bit crestfallen, but she knew that Ash had a point to not rush into such things.

Serena then said this, "It's okay Ash. I know you and your Pokemon have a lot to deal with now, but I trust that you will figure it out. Pinky Promise?" She extended her pinky out.

Ash then said this, "Yes. It is a Pinky Promise." Ash's pinky touches Serena's pinky.

Serena then said this, "Okay that's two Pinky Promises within a day which you need to fulfill soon Mr. Pokemon Master." Ash made another comical shocked face to which Serena giggled.

Ash then said this, "Oh my Serena. You're acting just like those other four who just can't stop getting enough of me!"

Serena then said this, "Okay okay I was just kidding! I know you will fulfill your promises. I believe in you just as I believe that you will become the world's strongest Pokemon Trainer, Champion Master, Pokemon Master, you name it! And you got your Pokemon, me and my Pokemon, and all of our friends to cheer you on!" Ash nearly teared up hearing how Serena really believes in him. Out of impulse, Ash embraces Serena causing her to blush.

Ash then said this, "That really means a lot to me and my Pokemon! Thank you Serena!" Serena returns the embrace. From afar, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris pouted seeing Ash and Serena so close to each other.

Misty andMay andDawn andIris then said this, "I wish Ash and I was in that position!" Then they glared at each other.

Soon it was dinner time. Ash, Cilan, Clemont, Brock, Ritchie, Cameron, Barry, Khoury, and Max came out with Pokemon food and food for everyone later that evening.

Cilan then said this, "Okay! Dinner is served! Bon Appetite!" Soon Ash, all of his friends and friendly rivals, and their Pokemon all dined to their full content. Cosmoenix being the super special Pokemon duplicated his meal several times to satisfy his big appetite while invisible to prevent any suspicion. Nurse Joy brought out a flat screen TV for everyone to watch the PWT-Aces Cup newscast where they all got the results of the first week's matches and group standings. In Group A, Ash and Max tie for first place and undefeated with 9 points by winning all three of their matches, and Barry and Cameron were tied 3rd place with 7 points. In Group B, Calem leads with 9 points with Lyra close behind with 7 points. In Group C, not surprisingly Paul has won all three of his matches for the week while Tyson and Chester are neck and neck for second place. In Group D, Assunta is undefeated and leads by a wide margin. In Group E, Jon Dickson and Conway are tied and undefeated so far. In Group F, Harrison leads the group and is undefeated. In Group G, Virgil, Mandi, Morrison, and San Pei are in first, second, third, and fourth place respectively. In Group H, Ritchie leads the group and is undefeated.

A bit further away outside of the Green House, Calem spied on Ash and his companions.

Calem then said this, "Ketchum, you don't know how lucky you are having so many girls after you, especially Serena! Just wait till I put you in your place in the tournament, then Serena will realize that I'm the better trainer while you're just a fake!" Two people appeared next to him.

Calem then said this, "I take it that you're feeling the same too eh Harley and Kenny and want to take up on my offer from earlier?" Harley and Kenny appeared into the light. Harley is a Pokemon Coordinator from Hoenn who rivals with and crushes on May despite the many times he has tried to beat her using creepy and devious methods. Kenny is a Pokemon Coordinator from Sinnoh and a hometown friend and rival of Dawn.

Harley then said this, "I've been trying to woo May the brunette ever since she started competing in Hoenn's Pokemon Contests, but she's always fawning over Mr. Pokemon Master Wanabe Ketchum."

Kenny then said this, "I've had the same bad luck with Dawn the bluenette. We're both coordinators from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh where we both grew up together. I've expressed my feelings towards her, but Ash has always gotten in my way somehow, and she's like a fangirl for him since he won the Sinnoh Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League Championships and beat all the Sinnoh Frontier Brains! Back then after the Sinnoh Grand Festival ended and just before the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament, I even battled Ash for the stakes of taking Dawn with me on my journey, but I lost badly."

Calem then said this, "That's gotta hurt! I know that feeling too! Perhaps you both can attract his attention in whatever ways you can and then challenge him to a battle! You humiliate him and show everyone that he's weak. That should be the key for you to get your girls and for me to get Serena!"

Kenny and Harley then said this, "It's a deal!" The three parted ways.

Later that night, Ash and his friends and all the Pokemon have concluded dinner, cleaned, and packed everything and went back to their lodges to call it a day (or a week). Ash and all of his Pokemon were sound asleep in their pokeballs, in Pikachu's case outside with Ash; but in their Aura Link, they were chatting among themselves recalling the days, congratulating Pikachu and Zoroark for finding true love in Chupi and Ninetales respectively, and did some light training before calling it final. Similarly Serena and her Pokemon were in their Aura Link while sleeping, and they talked about just about anything girls would talk about said their crushes and boyfriends and mates.


	8. Putting your Heart on the Line

June 9, 2012

Ash and all of his friends and Pokemon all woke up to a nice sunny day at Indigo Plateau, and they got freshened up and had a filling breakfast. Soon they all met at the Indigo Plateau Central Plaza. Soon Ritchie, Barry, Cameron, Lyra, and Khoury also joined the group.

Ash then said this, "Hey guys! With no matches being scheduled until Monday of next week, why don't we explore the place. I've heard that there are some really fun rides and neat shops with all kinds of goodies from all over the world."

Serena then said this, "Yeah, great idea Ash. That's a nice break from all that battling."

Brock then said this, "These festivities are spread all over Indigo Plateau which would mean we can't explore every inch. Thankfully I've found out that they last throughout this entire tournament."

Max then said this, "Say, who wants to come with me to the Kalos and Unova sections right there? I can't wait to sample those shops."

Bonnie then said this, "Max, I can come with you! I can explain everything you need to know about Kalos!" Bonnie said so with a blush.

Max then said this, "Really Bonnie? That's very nice of you." He also had a little blush which May noticed and grinned at.

Brock then said this, "Good thing I'm free during the weekends. I'll come too Max. Misty, do you want to come too?"

Misty then said this, "I wish I could, but it seems that I was called upon by one of the fair organizers to run a shop in the Kanto section showcasing what Cerulean City has to offer given that I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader."

Ash then said this, "Wow Misty! I guess being a Gym Leader has its perks!" Misty blushes hearing that.

Misty then said this, "Well, I guess, but I want to explore the other shops too!" _And I want to do those with only you Ash!_

Brock then said this, "Don't worry! These festivities run throughout the entire tournament. So you'll get plenty of time to explore later."

Cilan then said this, "Iris and I can show you all about Unova before we can explore the other regional offerings too!"

Iris then said this, "Great idea Cilan!" _Though I want to spend more time with Ash!_

Ash then said this, "Serena, just beyond the Kalos and Unova sections of the fair, there's also Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh which is a great preview for you if we want to visit those places. I can take you there too since you already have experienced what Kanto has to offer."

Serena then said this, "That's a great idea Ash! I love you to take me there!" She said so while blushing which caused Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris to pout again.

Lyra then said this, "Hey everyone, Khoury, his dad, and I will be in one of the shops in the Johto section. You guys can stop by anytime."

Khoury then said this, "We even have all kinds of treats! Don't forget Johto's world famous Moo Moo Milk!"

Ash then said this, "That's great! That will bring back memories!"

Clemont then said this, "Whew, no more of Bonnie asking girls to be my wife! I'll come with you too Ash!"

Bonnie then said this, "Clemont, you're staying with me! You need to help me explain what's all about Kalos too! Come on everyone! Let's go and take in the Kalos experience!" She grabbed Clemont's hand. Brock, Max, Iris, and Cilan followed.

Clemont then said this, "And you getting me girls!? For the last time, I don't want that now! I'm not ready yet! I'll do so on my own!" Everyone chuckled seeing the two siblings at it again.

Ash then said this, "Alright then! Let's go! Let's plan to meet back here at the evening before we all go and get dinner!" Everyone agreed, and Ash and his large group of friends all went to the fair. Unknown to them, two people were spying on them. It was Harley and Kenny.

Harley then said this, "Okay, now's our chance to strike."

Kenny then said this, "When May and Dawn are alone, we go in!" They both began their approach.

After several hours, Ash and his large group of friends all met back at the Indigo Plateau's Central Plaza.

Ash then said this, "Brock was right! This fair is so huge! I can't believe we only looked at the Johto section just today!"

Serena then said this, "It's okay Ash! I really appreciate you showing me this! The food is amazing especially the Moo Moo Milk Lyra and Khoury made for us. Even our Pokemon really enjoyed it too Ash!"

Ash then said this, "Oh, my pleasure Serena, but the real excitement comes when we actually go there! You'll love it!" Serena blushed.

Lyra then said this, "You can thank Khoury as he is a master of preparing it." Khoury blushed.

Khoury then said this, "Well, not exactly a master, but I'll take that complement Lyra!" Lyra blushed as well.

Brock then said this, "I'll say this. I've got to explore Unova and Kalos!"

Barry then said this, "Yeah, me too! Kalos League and Unova League, look out!"

Cameron then said this, "Don't forget me Barry! We tied lately in our Group match in the PWT-Aces Cup, so those two League Championship Tournaments will determine the better trainer!" Barry and Cameron locked eyes, and Barry's Empoleon and Cameron's Lucario mimicked their trainers.

Iris then said this, "I'm glad you liked Unova Brock."

Cilan then said this, "I especially loved the cuisine that Kalos has to offer! It's rich!"

Max then said this, "Bonnie, thank you so much for showing us Kalos. Hey, I can show you the Hoenn section along with Clemont, Ash, and Serena. Though Ash would love to have a little refresher!" Bonnie blushed which Clemont took notice and grinned. Everyone chuckled at the last part.

Bonnie then said this, "That would be wonderful Max."

Serena then said this, "Totally. Ash, want to explore the Hoenn section of the fair tomorrow?"

Ash then said this, "Sure we can."

Iris then said this, "Come to think of it, where's Misty, May, and Dawn?"

Cilan then said this, "That's strange. We did agree to meet back here at this time. Could they have gotten lost or is something holding them up?" Suddenly, Misty came at breakneck speed up to the group.

Ash then said this, "Misty, are you okay? What happened?" Misty panted.

Misty then said this, "Ash, May and Dawn are locked in a tag battle with two coordinators, and the stakes are high!"

Brock then said this, "What stakes? Who are they battling?"

Misty then said this, "One of them is dressed in a Cacturne-themed outfit and has a Cacturne! The other one says that he's from Dawn's hometown and has an Empoleon!"

Max then said this, "That means it's Harley! Yuck!"

Barry then said this, "Kenny's here too!?"

Ash then said this, "Okay Misty, lead the way!" Misty leads Ash and his group of friends to the site. Along the way, Lucario pings Ash through the Aura Link.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, I sense that this is a serious situation! We need to take caution!"_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah, we will! Okay team let's be ready to battle if needed."_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _We're ready to go Leutenant!"_ Ash's Pokemon nodded and sweat-dropped at Tyrantrum's declaration. Soon they reached the site of the battle where a large crowd gathered. They just arrive only to see May and Dawn losing the battle.

May then said this, "Oh no! Glaceon, please be okay!" Her fresh snow Pokemon lay fainted on the ground as May cuddled her.

Dawn then said this, "Buneary, please hold on!" The rabbit Pokemon was down for the count with bruises as Dawn gently clutched her.

Harley then said this, "Give it up May honey! I've beaten you so now you must fulfill your end of the bargain!"

Kenny then said this, "Same here Dawn! Now do as what we agreed earlier!"

May then said this, "You can't force us to do anything!"

Dawn then said this, "It's our decision to stay, not yours!"

Ash then said this, "May and Dawn, what's going on?" May and Dawn immediately went up to Ash and clutched his shoulders.

May then said this, "Ash, Harley came up and told me to come with him on his journey. I told him that I want to cheer you, Max, and the others in the tournament, but he just wouldn't listen."

Dawn then said this, "Same here too! Kenny asked me the same thing, and I told him no, but he didn't care. This isn't the first time this has happened."

Ash then said this, "Of course Dawn. I remember the first time back in Sunnyshore City. Then what happened next?"

May then said this, "Then they both challenged us to a tag battle saying if we lost we had to go with them. So we battled, but we lost. And now they're forcing us to come with them."

Clemont then said this, "This does seem like a familiar situation."

Bonnie then said this, "You mean when Calem tried to get Serena to go with him instead of staying with us?"

Serena then said this, "Yeah, but Ash beat Calem in that battle back at the Battle Maison Tournament, so Calem couldn't force me to go with him."

Ash then said this, "Harley and Kenny! You know that you can't just force May and Dawn to come with you! That's just plain wrong!"

May then said this, "See, even he agrees with us! You just don't understand us as much as Ash does!"

Harley then said this, "Oh, so you choose him over me when he's already has the Kalos Queen Serena as his girlfriend!? My Gingerbread Cookie May, don't you realize that he has no interest in you and that I do!?" Serena gritted her teeth for being put up on the spot. Ash gagged as he never personally proposed to Serena to be his girlfriend.

Kenny then said this, "See Deedee! You're fighting a losing battle by trying to win Ash for yourself! Look at the bright side. I'm putting my heart on the line for you just as I did two years ago after the Sinnoh Grand Festival! Just to let you know, Brock was the one who gave me the courage to challenge Ash to that battle back then. Even though Ash beat me, I'm still putting my heart on the line for you!" Everyone looked bewilderly at Brock.

Brock then said this, "Yes Kenny, I did say put your heart on the line for Dawn, but that doesn't mean that you force Dawn to come with you against her will!"

Ash then said this, "Brock's right. Kenny, you really have crossed the line, and you're not respecting what Dawn wants. Plus given that you're calling her by that name which she doesn't like, I hate to see what discomfort she may have to go through if she were to accompany you!"

Dawn then said this, "He's right! You don't understand that I don't have the same feelings for you as your feelings for me! So why don't you just give up?"

May then said this, "You don't understand that Dawn and I share feelings for Ash! We have no interest for you or Kenny!" Serena's heart began to race. Ash wasn't sure how to handle this as now he worries that he could break May's and Dawn's hearts.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, I think Medicham and I need to help Serena out. She's not taking this very kindly herself. Brock is telling the truth. I sense total innocence in his aura."_

Ash then said this, " _Okay then. I trust you on this."_ To everyone's surprise, Lucario and Medicham popped out. Both gestured for Serena and Chupi to follow them.

Serena then said this, " _Medicham is there something you and Lucario need to tell me?"_

Medicham then said this, " _Yes Serena. We knew something like this was going to happen. May and Dawn don't want to be with Harley and Kenny respectively, and although the two girls love Ash, he doesn't love them back."_

Lucario then said this, " _Serena, I do know a way out of this mess, but you have to listen closely."_ Serena gently clasped her hands with Lucario's paws.

Serena then said this, " _Please tell me Lucario! I'm sure that like Medicham you can see through my aura that I love and care for Ash as he would do for me, but I don't want to cause any rift with May, Dawn, or anyone else if Ash and I want to be together as a couple."_

Lucario then said this, " _Yes, you are correct Serena, and I fully understand your feelings because your Pokemon friends also share the same kind of feelings with some of Ash's Pokemon perfect example is me and my dear sweet Medicham."_ Medicham blushed as her face became as red as a tomato berry. She kissed Lucario fully on the lips.

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario dear I'm glad to know that you and I have the same romantic feelings, but Serena needs your help. So tell her your special plan dear or our mating session will have to wait!"_ Medicham, Serena, and Chupi giggled as Lucario shook off his goofy dreamy state and became serious.

Lucario then said this, " _So first things first…."_ Meanwhile things became tenser as Harley and Kenny stared down Ash and his friends.

Ash then said this, "Now listen you two! I may not return the same feelings May and Dawn have for me, but I'm willing to help them as a friend! I'm sure my friends would do the same!" His friends nodded.

Max then said this, "Ash, my sister's fate is in your hands and so is Dawn's. Please make sure you win." Ash nodded to Max.

Harley then said this, "Oh really Mr. Pokemon Master Wanabe! You're willing to ditch Serena and do anything to help out poor May and Dawn? Fine, Kenny and I challenge you to a battle!"

Kenny then said this, "Yes, and if you lose, you not only will have to let May and Dawn come with us, but you will have to forfeit the PWT-Aces Cup and permanently end your dream of becoming a Pokemon Master!" Ash's friends and other bystanders gasped.

Misty then said this, "WHAT RUBBISH IS THIS!? MY GYARADOS AND I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Iris then said this, "I WON'T LET LITTLE KIDS LIKE YOU FORCE ASH TO QUIT HIS DREAM, AND I'LL CRUSH LITTLE KIDS LIKE YOU WITH MY DRAGONITE!" Misty and Iris were about to pounce, but Ash placed his hands soothingly on both Iris' and Misty's shoulders.

Misty andIris then said this, "Ash?" Ash faced Harley and Kenny with a stern expression.

Ash then said this, "Misty and Iris, I'll handle this. After all, they're challenging me with May and Dawn's decisions as wagers. I'll have to do this alone. Fine Harley and Kenny, I accept your challenge!"

Serena then said this, "Ash, you don't have to do this alone!" Ash looked back at Serena. Lucario and Medicham grinned and nodded.

Ash then said this, "Serena? Are you saying…"

Serena then said this, "Yes Ash, I'll battle by your side as your tag battle partner! I want to help you win and help May and Dawn as well! After all, I have been called out several times now by those two, and I'm offended by the things they said about me!" Ash's friends were surprised seeing that Serena will also join Ash in the battle.

Lucario then said this, " _Serena's right! Please allow her to battle with you."_

Medicham then said this, " _You helped Serena when she needed it, and she wants to help you in return."_ Ash looked at Serena, nodded, and grinned.

Ash then said this, "Okay Serena. You got yourself a tag battle with me!" Serena smiled.

Harley then said this, "Who said the Kalos Queen can battle?"

Kenny then said this, "Besides, what does she know about battling?" Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, "You're about to find out! And you better be ready. She could be your future opponent in Pokemon Contests and could ruin your chances of becoming Top Coordinators. That's if you have any chances!" Harley and Kenny gritted their teeth in anger while Serena giggles.

Cilan then said this, "I should evaluate the tag battle partnership between Ash and Serena! It looks promising!"

Brock then said this, "I'll be the referee! This tag battle is between the team of Harley and Kenny and the team of Ash and Serena! Each team will be allowed up to four Pokemon and use two Pokemon for battle. Substitutions are allowed. The tag battle will be over when all Pokemon of one team are unable to battle."

Ash said "Lucario, I choose you!" Lucario nodded and went forward.

Serena then said this, "Medicham, it's time!" Medicham took a pose next to Lucario.

Harley then said this, "Wigglytuff, let's go!" His pink balloon Pokemon comes out.

Kenny then said this, "Machamp on the stage!" His muscle-building Pokemon popped out. The spectators cheered as they're seeing a battle live, and they're seeing PWT-Aces Cup favorite Ash paired up with the well-known Kalos Queen Serena.

Brock then said this, "Let the battle begin!" Ash and Serena vs. Harley and Kenny got underway with lots of excitement.  
Harley then said this, "Wigglytuff, use Flamethrower on Lucario!" Wigglytuff aims Flamethrower at Lucario.

Serena then said this, "Medicham, redirect Flamethrower to Machamp using Psychic!" Medicham's eyes glowed blue and caused Flamethrower to swerve towards Machamp.

Kenny then said this, "Block that attack with Dual Chop!" Machamp's arms glowed blue and Machamp blocked the Flamethrower attack.

Ash then said this, "Use the Flamethrower as a cover and strike Machamp with Poison Jab and follow up with Force Palm!" Lucario swiftly ran behind the flamethrower and struck Machamp in its blind spot with a purple glowing paw dealing serious damage. Then Lucario used his other paw to release a burst of blue-white energy point blank at Machamp dealing more damage. Machamp was dealt Paralysis and also succumbed to the Flamethrower directed by Medicham's Psychic.

Kenny then said this, "Machamp is getting creamed! Harley, do something!" Machamp was breathing heavily with burns, bruises, and paralysis.

Harley then said this, "Wigglytuff, home in on Medicham with Bounce!" Wigglytuff swooped down and prepares to bounce on Medicham.

Ash then said this, "Pin Wigglytuff down with Bone Rush!" Lucario conjured an orange-colored bone-shaped staff and slammed Wigglytuff on the ground and restrained it.

Serena then said this, "Awesome! Now Medicham, strike Wigglytuff with Ice Punch!" Medicham struck Wigglytuff with a punch causing it to faint by getting frozen up!

Lucario then said this, " _Machamp is on his last legs."_ Ash nodded.

Ash then said this, "Great! Now use Aura Sphere on Machamp!" Lucario charged a deep blue orb of aura energy and fired it at Machamp.

Serena then said this, "Enhance Aura Sphere with your Focus Punch!" Medicham's fist glowed light blue and struck the Aura Sphere increasing its speed and power. Machamp took the full hit and fainted.

Brock then said this, "Wigglytuff and Machamp are unable to battle! Lucario and Medicham win! Harley and Kenny, select your next Pokemon!" Harley and Kenny recalled their fainted Pokemon as the crowd cheered for Ash and Serena.

Harley then said this, "No way!"

Kenny then said this, "How's this possible!?"

May andDawn then said this, "WHOO HOO! ASH IS AWESOME AND SO IS SERENA!"

Ash then said this, "Serena, you and Medicham did great out there!" Serena and Medicham smiled and blushed.

Serena then said this, "Thank you Ash. You and Lucario are amazing as always!"

Lucario then said this, " _Medicham my dear! We make a great team!"_ Lucario gently held Medicham's hands.

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario, we're more than just a great team you know!"_ Just like before, Medicham pours her heart and passionately kisses Lucario on his lips causing Ash and Serena to blush seeing that familiar scene. Ash's friends and the crowd cheered and whistled seeing the victory kiss.

Ash then said this, "Why don't we let the two have some quality time together outside Serena?"

Serena said _Oh Ash, if you only knew what they're conveying._ "Sure! Medicham, you and your boyfriend can watch the rest of the battle." Everyone, but Harley and Kenny, chuckled as Lucario and Medicham blushed.

Ash then said this, "Yeah Lucario. You and Medicham have done well and totally deserve some free time."

Lucario andMedicham then said this, " _Okay we will!"_ Lucario and Medicham joined Ash's friends and cheered Ash and Serena on.

Harley then said this, "Okay are you two lovebirds are done or what!?"

Serena then said this, "Done? We're just getting warmed up! Now Delphox, it's time!" Her fully evolved Fire andPsychic Dual Type Kalos starter Pokemon Delphox appears and brandishes her long flaming twig as a melee weapon.

Ash then said this, "In that case, Greninja I choose you!" His Water andDark Dual Type Kalos starter Pokemon Greninja did his ninja pose next to Delphox who blushed at the sight.

Kenny then said this, "Floatzel on the stage!" His Floatzel comes out.

Harley then said this, "Ariados, let's go!" A giant spider-like Pokemon comes out

Brock then said this, "Begin!"

Serena then said this, "Delphox, let's start with Flamethrower at Ariados!" Delphox uses her twig and sends out Flamethrower aimed at Ariados.

Kenny then said this, "Counter Flamethrower with Aqua Jet!" Floatzel shoots like a water rocket and easily overpowers Flamethrower and heads straight for Delphox much to Serena and Delphox's surprise.

Ash then said this, "Quick Greninja, rescue Delphox!" Greninja quickly holds Delphox bridal style causing her to blush. Then Greninja jumps and side-steps to avoid Floatzel's Aqua Jet.

Serena then said this, "Now Delphox, use Flamethrower again!" Delphox once again fires Flamethrower from her twig while being held bridal style by Greninja.

Harley then said this, "Counter with Sludge Bomb!" Ariados fires purple poisonous sludge to counter Flamethrower.

Kenny then said this, "Floatzel, turn back and keep up Aqua Jet!" Floatzel turned around and flew using Aqua Jet straight to Greninja and Delphox.

Ash then said this, "Greninja, rescue Delphox again and use Lick on Ariados!" Greninja holds Delphox and escapes Aqua Jet. Then Greninja lashes his long tongue and whips Ariados giving it some damage. Due to Protean, Greninja's typing changed to become Ghost Type.

Serena then said this, "Now is our chance. Delphox, use Flamethrower on Ariados!" Delphox fires Flamethrower and hits Ariados dead on giving it tons of damage.

Harley then said this, "Drats! Ariados is getting pummelled. We need to get those two to split!"

Kenny then said this, "Okay Floatzel use Surf!"

Harley then said this, "Ariados use Protect!" Ariados protected itself while Floatzel rode on a huge tidal wave. Delphox visibly trembled in fear seeing the huge wave while Greninja tried calming her down.

Serena then said this, "Oh no! Delphox could get hurt badly by that Surf!"

Ash then said this, "Don't' worry! Greninja, counter with Night Slash!" Greninja's paws emitted sharp blades of dark crimson, and Greninja slashed to break the waves. He followed up the Night Slash with several more Night Slash attacks which sent Floatzel crashing on the ground. Greninja became Dark Type due to Protean.

Harley then said this, "Now, strike Greninja with Signal Beam!" Greninja and Ash were caught off guard as Ariados fires Signal Beam at point-blank range and hits Greninja squarely in his face causing him to crash onto the ground.

Ash then said this, "Greninja, are you okay?" Ash, Serena, and Delphox looked worriedly as Greninja staggered to get up, but when he finally stood up, he opened his eyes only for them to glow red.

Serena then said this, "Oh no! Greninja is confused!"

Lucario then said this, " _This could get hairy!"_ Greninja began thrashing around. This caused Ash's friends and spectators to step back and gasp.

Ash then said this, "GRENINJA, SNAP OUT OF THIS! RETURN!" Ash tried calling Greninja back, but that didn't work.

Ash then said this, "Greninja, I know it hurts, but you'll be okay if you calm down!"

Medicham then said this, " _Ash, be careful!"_ Greninja then turns around and attacks Ash making all spectators gasp out of fear.

Serena then said this, "Ash lookout!" Ash had a gash on his cheek, and soon the confused Greninja grabs Ash by the collar.

Harley then said this, "Told 'ya he's a wannabe. He'll get defeated by his own Pokemon!"

Kenny then said this, "Let's charge up our strongest attacks. Floatzel, charge up Hydro Pump!" Floatzel charges a blue frothy orb of water.

Harley then said this, "Ariados, charge up Signal Beam full power!"

Ash then said this, "Greninja, please! Is that what you do after all that we've been through? We've been tested many times throughout our journey. No matter what, we have always come out on top! So please Greninja, wake up!" Greninja is still in the confused state and slowly charged up Night Slash.

Serena then said this, "Delphox, save Ash and restrain Greninja!" Delphox used Psychic to rescue Ash and then tries to restrain Greninja.

Serena then said this, "Ash, are you okay? Anything broken?" Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, "I'll be fine. I've taken harder hits than these. But Greninja is still out of control." Delphox tried to shake Greninja out of his confused state.

Delphox then said this, " _Greninja dear! Can you hear me?! Please, it's me Delphox! Calm down!"_

Medicham then said this, " _Delphox, you need to get Greninja back to his senses! Just try something! Anything!"_

Delphox then said this, " _Okay. I know that this isn't the right time to do this, but I have to! So here we go!"_ Delphox kisses Greninja on his lips passionately much to everyone's surprise. Suddenly, Greninja froze stiff. Then his eyes became normal and he relaxed. Ash's friends and the spectators were initially surprised but sighed in relief seeing that Greninja was back to normal.

Serena then said this, "Ash, somehow Delphox helped Greninja get rid of his confused state!"

Ash then said this, "Way to go Delphox!" But this moment had to be cut short.

Harley andKenny then said this, "FIRE!" Ariados and Floatzel fired their two charged up attacks at Greninja and Delphox.

Ash andSerena then said this, "WATCHOUT!" Greninja further narrowed his eyes as his instincts kicked into overdrive. The attacks caused an explosion. Harley and Kenny were smirking. When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. Greninja used his body and his thick coat of frubbles to shield Delphox from the powerful attacks and took the damage instead. Greninja clearly was in pain.

Ash then said this, "Greninja, are you okay?" Greninja was panting as Delphox was clutching him under his arms. Greninja's legs began to wobble as he was close to fainting.

Ash then said this, "No Greninja, hang on!" Delphox still held on to Greninja and her body suddenly glowed green.

Serena then said this, "Whoa, I think Delphox learned a new move! It's Heal Pulse! She's using it on Greninja!" This turn of events really caught everyone by surprise.

Ash then said this, "Delphox that's awesome!" Slowly Greninja's health was fully restored, and Greninja is fully energized.

Lucario then said this, " _Perfect timing for Delphox to learn Heal Pulse!"_

Medicham then said this, " _Now win this both of you Delphox and Greninja!"_

Serena then said this, "Now let's get back in this and win it!" Ash, Greninja, and Delphox grinned and nodded. Ash's friends and the crowd cheered jubilantly as this is one dramatic tag battle.

Harley then said this, "You're luck's run out! Ariados, use Signal Beam again!" Ariados fired Signal Beam again.

Ash then said this, "Greninja, dodge and use Aerial Ace!" Greninja swiftly dodged Signal Beam, sped up like a bullet, and struck Ariados giving it a lot of damage. Greninja became part Flying-Type due to Protean.

Kenny then said this, "Stop Greninja with Ice Punch Floatzel!" Floatzel charged with Ice Punch.

Serena then said this, "Delphox, use Psychic on Floatzel!" Delphox's eyes glowed light blue and Floatzel was stopped in mid-air and got slammed into the ground.

Harley then said this, "Ariados get up!" Ariados struggled to get up.

Kenny then said this, "Floatzel, don't give up!" Floatzel panted as he slowly got up.

Ash then said this, "Serena, now let's do that very special combo we used in the Tag Battle Tournament back in Coumarine City!"

Serena then said this, "Yes! Let's wrap this up! Delphox, use Fire Spin around Floatzel and Ariados!" Delphox formed a fiery wheel surrounding the two targets.

Kenny then said this, "HA! You must have lost it! Floatzel isn't affected by Fire-Type moves as much!"

Ash then said this, "That's where you're wrong Kenny! Greninja, jump up high and use Water Shuriken Tornado!" Greninja jumped above the Fire Spin and shot several water ninja stars and spun like a top. Suddenly, the two attacks combined which caused electric sparks to emit in the center. Unfortunately for Floatzel and Ariados, the improvised electric attack gave them a nasty electric shock!

Harley then said this, "No! Ariados get out of there!"

Kenny then said this, "Floatzel, you too!" But it was futile.

Ash then said this, "Yes! It was flawless!"

Serena then said this, "I know Ash! Hardwork does pay off!" Ash's friends and the spectators cheered seeing the combo move!

May then said this, "It's the Fusion of Fire and Water! It's just like when we used it Dawn."

Dawn then said this, "Yes! We did that too when we were battling in the Seven Stars restaurant near Lake Valor in Sinnoh! Good times!" The attack died down leaving both Kenny's Floatzel and Harley Ariados all fainted with burns and bruises.

Brock then said this, "Floatzel and Ariados are unable to battle! Greninja and Delphox win! With the team of Harley and Kenny out of Pokemon, the team of Ash and Serena wins the tag battle!" The spectators cheered and clapped after seeing such a spectacular end.

Harley then said this, "Ariados, return! You're got lucky, but you'll be sorry next time Ketchum!"

Kenny then said this, "Floatzel return! You'll regret butting in this matter Ketchum!" Both Kenny and Harley ran off. Over at a distance, Calem watched the turn of events with his binoculars.

Calem then said this, "Those two could use a little help." Suddenly his earpiece vibrates.

Calem then said this, "Yes - Yes - Copy that!" Calem walked away. Back with Ash and his friends.

Serena then said this, "Ash! We won! WE WON!" She ran up and hugged Ash who hugged back. Greninja, Lucario, Delphox, and Medicham joined Ash and Serena in the hug.

Ash then said this, "Yes. We all did!" Soon Ash's friends joined in the celebration.

Misty then said this, "Ash and Serena are just amazing!"

Brock then said this, "I have never seen a finer tag battle team than those two!"

Cilan then said this, "I say the partnership between Ash and Serena is so perfect! I think it's more than just a partnership!"

Ritchie then said this, "You both rocked this one! We all loved it, right Sparky?" Sparky squealed in excitement.

Bonnie then said this, "I'll love how Serena and Ash make an unstoppable team! The moments where Medicham and Lucario kissed and when Delphox and Greninja kissed are so cute!"

Serena then said this, "Oh you guys are embarrassing us! We're happy for both couples. I guess love knows no limit." _Ash, I hope you agree with that too._ Then they watch Greninja and Delphox who were sharing a victory kiss and clapped, cheered, and whistled at the two new young lovebirds.

Cilan then said this, "It's my first time seeing you two in a tag battle together, but you two make it seem like you two battled together for years."

Ash then said this, "You see Serena and I were tag battle partners in a Tag Battle Tournament in Coumarine City we won in Kalos. Our chemistry as a team just keeps getting better, and Serena and her Pokemon are strong."

Serena then said this, "Well Ash, the hardwork you and your Pokemon have always put has inspired us more than you think." She said so with an ever redder blush.

Max then said this, "Despite some scary moments, you two pulled it off! And now, May and Dawn can stay with us!"

May andDawn then said this, "YEAH!" They both hugged Ash though not as roughly as the day before.

Ash then said this, "So I guess you won't have to leave us May and Dawn."

May then said this, "We're sticking with you guys like glue!"

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, no need to worry!"

Ash then said this, "When you say that, isn't that when we all worry the most?" Everyone laughed at that remark.

Dawn then said this, "Very funny Ash!"

Ash then said this, "Now I know you two may feel upset that I don't have the same feelings you have for me, but I know that we all can be closest of friends. What do you say?" Everyone nodded.

May then said this, "I know what you mean. It's just that you were the older brother that I never had during our journey together. I just want to show my appreciation for all you do Ash."

Dawn then said this, "I agree with May. You really inspired me with your never-give-up attitude. I'm glad to have traveled with you."

May then said this, "When Dawn and I were cornered by Harley and Kenny and how we couldn't get them off our backs, this made us think of how we were doing the same thing to you."

Dawn then said this, "We're sorry if we were in your personal space by hugging you like there's no tomorrow after your match yesterday."

Misty then said this, "Yeah, I admit that I'm sorry too. You know that I haven't seen you since you challenged the Kanto Battle Frontier. I went overboard and really made you a bit uncomfortable."

Iris then said this, "I really should have been more considerate myself. We all understand that you may not return the same feelings we have for you, but we really care about you as a friend. So don't forget that!"

Ash then said this, "Thanks. All of you are my best friends. I wouldn't be the same without all of you around, right Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed. Ash and all of his friends shared a big group hug.

Suddenly, Serena's stomach rumbles causing Serena to of embarrassment.

Serena then said this, "Whoops, I guess the tag battle has worked up my appetite!" Suddenly, Ash's stomach also growls. Pikachu snickered at Ash.

Ash then said this, "Geez! I guess stomachs do think alike! Let's all go get dinner!" Everyone laughed at Ash and Serena's remarks. So Ash and his friends and all of their Pokemon ended the day with full stomachs after eating at an all-you-can-eat buffet for dinner. They all went back to their lodges and slept to be ready for whatever comes next.

Meanwhile somewhere northwest of Pewter City in Kanto at a site of some ruins, three Team Rocket Helicopters were parked. Several grunts were guarding the premises. In one of the choppers, the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni was inside finalizing his plans just as Damian, one of the Ace Team Rocket Grunts, arrives.

Giovanni then said this, "Ah Damian, any news on our target?"

Damian then said this, "Yes. Our mole in the inside confirms that our target Ketchum is at Indigo Plateau and competing in the PWT-Aces Cup."

Giovanni then said this, "So how is Ketchum doing in that tournament?"

Damian then said this, "So far, that brat is undefeated and is considered the favorite to win the entire tournament. Sir if I may ask, will his performance affect our plans?"

Giovanni then said this, "Not really as long as that boy doesn't know of our plans. However, as his status as a Pokemon Trainer augments, then our plans will get even more sinister in the background. So tell our mole to keep doing what he's doing and keep on the low down until we're ready to execute Phase 1 of our grand plan. Also if our mole spots any people who have any bad history with Ketchum, by all means the mole must have them be brought to our side and recruited if not already. Another question, did we get the entire set of rogue Pokemon as I specified?"

Damian then said this, "Yes." Giovanni gives Damian a list.

Giovanni then said this, "Good. Now distribute them as specified on this list." Damian nodded, saluted, and left. Then the videophone buzzes. Giovanni accepts the call to see his Secretary Matori appear along with the Team Rocket Thug Trio of Chevy, Carson, and Cody; the Team Rocket Duo of Cassidy and Butch; Dr. Sebastian; Dr. Namba; and a group of about 400 Team Rocket Grunts standing in salute.

Giovanni then said this, "Matori, so are the squads ready?"

Matori then said this, "Yes. As planned, Chevy, Carson, Cody, and Dr. Sebastian will spearhead Squad A's mission in infiltrating Orre, conduct underground and coerced recruitment of members of other secret organizations, and espionage of any technological advancements. There's also a scientist Dr. Yung who could be working against his will for one of the syndicates over there."

Team Rocket Thug Trio then said this, "We await your clearance Giovanni sir!"

Matori then said this, "Meanwhile Cassidy and Barf -"

Butch then said this, "Uh Ma'am the name is Butch."

Matori then said this, "My apologies Butch. He, Cassidy, and Dr. Simba –"

Dr. Namba then said this, "Ahem! It's Namba."

Matori then said this, "Sorry Dr. Namba. They will lead Squad B in invading Almia and Oblivia and fulfilling the same objectives as the Squad A plus some espionage on the Ranger Union based there."

Team Rocket Duo then said this, "We stand ready in the name of Team Rocket!"

Giovanni then said this, "All of you have clearance! Now go and fulfill your missions!" Matori and the others nodded and Giovanni hung up. Another Team Rocket scientist arrives followed by the Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth, plus half a dozen grunts carrying equipment. Giovanni exited his chopper and met up with them.

Jessie then said this, "This scene is awfully familiar."

James then said this, "Yeah, I vaguely remember."

Meowth then said this, "Well, those memories weren't as fun to remember." The Team Rocket Trio then hushed as Giovanni began speaking.

Giovanni then said this, "Ah, Dr. Zager. Good timing. So are we ready to tour the ruins?"

Dr. Zager then said this, "Yes Giovanni sir." They entered the ruins.

Giovanni then said this, "So this is the chamber of Hamur the King of Pokelantis am I right?"

Dr. Zager then said this, "Precisely. Legend says that Hamur was so powerful that he got very close to controlling Ho-oh which would have given him absolute control over the world, but Ho-oh destroyed his empire and sealed the King's evil spirit in an orb which resembles a Pokeball."

Giovanni then said this, "You mean that one?" He pointed to a brown Pokeball-like object.

Dr. Zager then said this, "Yes, however, I wonder why you would show interest in that?"

Giovanni then said this, "Now most would end up getting possessed by the spirit, but I won't let that happen to me. Given the spirit's greedy nature and power, if I can possess and tame it, I can steer Team Rocket towards world domination." He picks up the Pokeball.

Giovanni then said this, "Go!" The pokeball opened to release the Kings' spirit.

Hamur then said this, "Now I'm free to finish what I've started!"

Giovanni then said this, "Now!" The grunts activated an array of magnetic fields which caught the spirit.

Hamur then said this, "Intruders in my lair? Identify yourselves!"

Giovanni then said this, "I am your master, Giovanni, the Leader of Team Rocket!"

Hamur then said this, "How insulting! No one dares to usurp me in power!"

Giovanni then said this, "You are indeed trapped, so I'll make this clear that either you cooperate or you will suffer immeasurable pain such as this!" He snaps his fingers indicating the grunts to activate the device's infrared laser cannons which inflicted damage to the King of Pokelantis causing him to writhe and scream in agony.

Pokelantis then said this, "You're more evil than I thought! I like that. You're the ideal host that I can rely on for my conquests."

Giovanni then said this, "Just like you, Team Rocket has plans of world domination. With your powers, we can muster the world's strongest Pokemon army and conquer the world."

Hamur then said this, "Army? Just how strong is your Team Rocket?"

Giovanni then said this, "We have enough manpower to run our secret operations all over the world, and our numbers keep growing! Soon we will carry out our biggest operation that will put the world on its knees."

Hamur then said this, "I see you are ambitious just as I was. Very well then I accept, but there is just someone in mind that I feel could just get in our way."

Giovanni then said this, "Really? Tell me more because I know the pains of having someone as a thorn on your backside."

Hamur then said this, "Well I'm not sure what you mean by that slew of words, but I'll tell you a story. This isn't the first time I was woken up. Few years ago, a mere child with his Pikachu woke me up much like how you did it just now. I tried possessing him to help me with my conquests, but then I found a more suitable host who commands a Regirock. Then the child vehemently opposed my conquests and decided to battle me. So we did as I controlled Regirock while he used a Sceptile. I lost the battle much to my surprise, so I had to possess the boy. Although I was so close to possessing him, he and his Pikachu in his mindscape were able to fend me off and trap me in that orb. I have been waiting for this day when someone like you would wake me up. I sense your intentions for world domination. So you and I can join forces for that."

Giovanni then said this, "Sure, I'll accept your terms. Now getting back to that intriguing story about a boy and his Pikachu; is he the one?" He showed the spirit a picture of Ash and his Pikachu.

Hamur then said this, "So you have encountered the same boy and Pikachu too? If anything, I'll like to squash those two like the little bugs they really are!"

Giovanni then said this, "Oh yes, we will crush them at some point which is part of the plan that you will see materialize!" Then Giovanni, Team Rocket grunts, Dr. Zager, and the King of Pokelantis laughed evilly throughout the night. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth watched the entire scene unfold.

Jessie then said this, "This is an interesting development."

James then said this, "I wonder how an ancient spirit of a long begone King can help Team Rocket conquer the world?"

Meowth then said this, "That I don't know, but we'll find out for sure. As for the twerp and his Pikachu, they won't know what's coming after them."


	9. Where the Grass is Greener

June 12, 2012

After a few more days of training and sightseeing of Indigo Plateau, Ash made his way to the Grass Field Stadium's trainer locker room while all of his friends and rivals sat among the spectators at the stadium's bleachers. Cameron, Barry, and Max joined Ash's friends after winning their matches earlier in the morning while Ritchie came a bit later since he slept in after his thrilling victory from the previous day in his Group H match. Ash's match was due to start at 10am. Brock and Khoury remain at the Pokemon Center supervising operations there and tuning the TV to Ash's battle. Soon Ash was called upon to make his way to his trainer box at the Grass battlefield. He and Pikachu were greeted by the pandemonium of the cheering spectators at the stadium. He sees his opponent at the other side of the Grass battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We're live at the Grass Field Stadium at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. Day 9 of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup continues with this Group 'A' match! On the red side who hails from Nimbasa City in Unova is Salim Khan!" The crowd cheered for Sai.

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side is the trainer who plans to continue his never-ending winning streak! It's Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town here in Kanto!" The crowd cheers more loudly for Ash with his friends cheering the loudest. Soon a Referee makes his way to his Referee box.

Referee then said this, "This Group 'A' match is between Salim Khan and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed! The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" Ash vs. Salim got underway.

Salim then said this, "Go Beartic!" The giant Freezing Pokemon appears on Sai's side of the battlefield.

Ash then said this, " _Beartic looks strong so we're going for brawn!"_

Pangoro then said this, " _Brawn? Sounds like my cue!"_

Ash then said this, " _That's right!"_ "Pangoro I choose you!" The fully evolved giant panda comes out and takes his pose. Ash's friends watched from the bleachers with the crowd.

Cilan then said this, "Whoa, that's Ash's Pangoro. He also has sunglasses like Krookodile does!"

Serena then said this, "You can do it Ash and Pangoro!"

Announcer then said this, "Sai's Beartic goes up against Ash's Pangoro in the battle of the brawns!" The Referee signals to begin as the spectators cheer on for one exciting fight.

Salim then said this, "Beartic, use Ice Beam!" Beartic fires a beam of freezing energy.

Ash then said this, "Dark Pulse Pangoro!" Pangoro fires a chain of purple-black energy which was even in power with Ice Beam. The two attacks create an explosion.

Salim then said this, "We're breaking even! Beartic, use Brick Break!" Beartic runs with a glowing arm ready to strike!

Ash then said this, "Pangoro, dodge then use Fire Punch!" Pangoro dodged Brick Break, and burns Beartic with Fire Punch which was supereffective!

Salim then said this, "No! Beartic, use Play Rough!" Beartic flexed its muscles and begans to run towards Pangoro.

Ash then said this, "Quick Pangoro, counter that with Iron Head!" Pangoro roars and charges forward with his head and body glowing silvery-white and slams into Beartic which was a critical hit. Then Beartic flinches.

Salim then said this, "Drats! Beartic you need to keep battling!" Beartic still flinches, but Ash wasn't going to let up.

Announcer then said this, "Iron Head can cause a Pokemon to flinch when hit by it, and Beartic is no exception!"

Ash then said this, "Pangoro, finish with Close Combat!" Pangoro rapidly punches, kicks, headbutts, and slams Beartic. Beartic gets knocked out for the count.

Salim then said this, "No Beartic!"

Referee then said this, "Beartic is unable to battle. Pangoro wins! Sai, send your next Pokemon!"

Announcer then said this, "Pangoro emerges victorious in this battle of the brawns! How would Salim even the score?" Salim recalls Beartic.

Salim then said this, "Go Bouffalant!" A buffalo with an afro stomps onto the field.

Ash then said this, "Pangoro, great job out there. Take a nice rest." Pangoro nodded and went back into his pokeball in Ash's Pokegear.

Ash then said this, "Rapidash I choose you!" His Rapidash galloped out and faced his opponent.

Announcer then said this, "Sai sends out his Bouffalant while Ash recalls Pangoro and sends out his Rapidash!" The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Rapidash, use Wild Charge!" Rapidash gallops forward with electricity all over his body.

Salim then said this, "Bouffalant attack head on with Wild Charge!" Bouffalant also charged forward with electricity sparking. Rapidash and Bouffalant collided and their attacks were even.

Salim then said this, "Now Bouffalant, use Skull Bash!" Bouffalant then aims to strike with its head.

Ash then said this, "Rapidash, dodge it and use Mega Horn!" Rapidash dodges Skull Bash and strikes Bouffalant with Mega Horn

Salim then said this, "Bouffalant, get it together and use Take Down!" Bouffalant charges at Rapidash again.

Ash then said this, "Rapidash, stop Bouffalant with Double Edge!" Rapidash overpowers Bouffalant and resisted the recoil damage.

Clemont then said this, "Rapidash is strong as ever!"

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Rapidash is not letting Bouffalant land anymore hits!"

Salim then said this, "Bouffalant, you have to get up!" Bouffalant slowly got up, but Ash wasn't letting this one slip.

Ash then said this, "Quick Rapidash hit Bouffalant with Flare Blitz!" Rapidash's body lights up with sapphire blue flames and he rams into Bouffalant knocking it out.

Referee then said this, "Bouffalant is unable to battle! Rapidash wins! Sai, choose your next Pokemon!"Salim recalls his Bouffalant.

Announcer then said this, "Ash is pulling away! Can Salim get back into this match?"

Salim then said this, "Zebstrika, it's up to you!" A zebra-like Pokemon appears.

Ash then said this, " _Zebstrika looks strong and fast!"_

Tauros then said this, " _I'll like to test that fact."_

Ash then said this, " _Sure Tauros!"_ "Okay Rapidash, great job out there! Take a nice long rest!" Rapidash nodded and gets recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Tauros I choose you!" Ash's big Wild Bull Pokemon stomped out ready for battle.

Misty then said this, "Tauros is getting so pumped up! I haven't seen him in battle in a long time!"

May then said this, "I remember Ash using Tauros during his battle with Salon Maiden Anabel for the Ability Symbol in the Kanto Battle Frontier."

Announcer then said this, "Sai goes with Zebstrika while Ash switches Rapidash out for his powerful Tauros!" The crowd cheers eager to see more battling. The Referee signals to begin.

Salim then said this, "Let's start out with Wild Charge!" Zebstrika charges forward with electricity on its body.

Ash then said this, "Tauros use Wild Charge too!" Tauros used his Wild Charge as well which matched evenly with Zebstrika's.

Salim then said this, "Zebstrika use Flamethrower!" Zebstrika fires a stream of flames.

Ash then said this, "Tauros use Water Pulse!" Tauros fired an orb of water which overpowered Flamethrower and hits Zebstrika giving it some damage

Salim then said this, "Zebstrika, get up and use Hyper Beam!" Zebstrika fires a red-orange beam of energy at Tauros.

Ash then said this, "Tauros, dodge with Double Team then use Double Edge!" Multiple copies of Tauros appeared and dodged the Hyper Beam forcing Zebstrika to stay put and recharge, and then Tauros and his copies charged forward with bright golden auras coating their bodies and slammed into Zebstrika!

Announcer then said this, "This is spectacular! It looks like a huge stampede of Tauros using Double Edge, and Zebstrika is caught in the thick of it!" When the dust settled, Zebstrika was flattened and fainted.

Refereee then said this, "Zebstrika is unable to battle! Tauros wins! Sai, choose your next Pokemon!"Sai recalls his Zebstrika.

Max then said this, "Tauros is definitely well-trained."

May then said this, "That's Ash Ketchum for you!"

Misty then said this, "I thought Tauros performance in the Orange League Championship Battle was phenomenal, but this one takes the cake!"

Bonnie then said this, "Tauros is just like Rapidash, strong and cute! Isn't that right Dedenne?" Dedenne nodded.

Clemont then said this, "You call a stampede of Tauros cute?"

Serena then said this, "ASH AND TAUROS YOU'RE AWESOME!"

Ash said _"Wow Tauros, you're full of energy as always!"_

Tauros then said this, " _Maybe I got that from you!"_ Everyone in Ash's Aura Link chuckled.

Announcer then said this, "Sai is falling behind quickly! Ash and his Pokemon are totally in sync! What will Salim plan next?"

Salim then said this, "Archeops I'm counting on you!" An ancient fossil bird Pokemon comes out.

Ash then said this, " _He has an Archeops."_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Grrr! That no good whippersnapper is a member of one of my battalion's fiercest enemies! Archeops and Tyrantrum have squabbled for years back in the old days! I can't believe he's still alive! Let me take that rascal!"_ Ash and his Pokemon in the Aura Link all sweat-dropped hearing that rant.

Pikachu then said this, " _Should have known this would come up someday."_

Ash then said this, " _Well, if Tyrantrum wants to battle, there's no stopping him."_ "Tauros you did great! Take a nice long rest!" Tauros nodded and got recalled.

Ash then said this, "Tyrantrum I choose you!" Tyrantrum appeared and roared at Archeops who roared back.

Iris then said this, "Oh boy, here comes Tyrantrum! He looks fired up and ready to take down Archeops."

Cilan then said this, "I think it's more than just that."

Iris then said this, "What do you mean?"

Cilan then said this, "We'll find out!"

Announcer then said this, "Sai's fourth Pokemon is his Archeops while Ash substitutes Tauros with Tyrantrum. It looks like Archeops and Tyrantrum will have a grudge match!" The spectators cheer excitedly anticipating the battle to begin. The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Alright, Tyrantrum start with Rock Polish!" Tyrantrum's body had electricity coursing all over.

Salim then said this, "Now attack with Dragon Pulse!" Archeops fires a blue dragon-shaped beam of draconian energy at Tyrantrum.

Ash then said this, "Tyrantrum, dodge it and use Stone Edge!" Due to Rock Polish, Tyrantrum quickly dodged Dragon Pulse and fired several rounds of glowing sharp stones at Archeops which was a critical hit. Archeops suffers severe damage.

Announcer then said this, "Tyrantrum is unbelievably fast and agile due to Rock Polish."

Ritchie then said this, "Whoa, Rock Polish will definitely last for a while."

Misty then said this, "Ash is at his best when he's battling with Pokemon that have high speed!"

Salim then said this, "Archeops hang in there and use Earthquake!" Archeops stomps on the ground causing everything to shake!

Ash then said this, "Tyrantrum jump high and aim Dragon Pulse at Archeops!" Tyrantrum jumps very high much to everyone's surprise and hits Archeops from above with a well-aimed Dragon Pulse.

Salim then said this, "Not good! Archeops, use Steel Wing!" Archeops flies and then swoops down with extended metallic wings.

Ash then said this, "Catch Archeops with Dragon Claw, and follow up with Iron Head!" _"Get ready for the final finish!"_ Tyrantrum grabbed Archeops' wings and gave it a headbutt with his metallic head causing Archeops to stagger backwards. Tyrantrum knew what Ash meant and began to concentrate his Dragon-Type powers at the center of his body.

Salim then said this, "Archeops, recover your balance and use Rock Polish!" Archeops began to glow brightly with electricity.

Ash then said this, "Not so fast! Tyrantrum now use Draco Meteor!" Tyrantrum then fires a glowing meteor which exploded into several hundred meteors!

Salim then said this, "Archeops, dodge them all!" Unfortunately, Archeops got pummeled by Draco Meteor and got caught in the explosion. When the smoke and dust cleared, Archeops lay fainted.

Referee then said this, "Archeops is unable to battle! Tyrantrum wins! Sai, choose your next Pokemon!"Salim recalls his Archeops.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Tyrantrum proves too much for Sai's Archeops giving Ash a 4-0 lead!"

Dawn then said this, "That Draco Meteor packed quite the punch! At least this didn't hit Piplup!" Ash's friends chuckled as Piplup pouted at the joke.

Clemont then said this, "Archeops didn't even stand a chance against Tyrantrum!"

Cilan then said this, "For a grudge match, I say this got one-sided very fast!"

Iris then said this, "Keep in mind that this is Ash Ketchum's Tyrantrum! He's the best!"

Salim then said this, "Now time to get serious! Cofagrigus let's go!" The Coffin Pokemon came out with a creepy smile and laugh.

May then said this, "That looks so creepy!"

Max then said this, "Aw c'mon. I think Cofagrigus is cool!"

Bonnie then said this, "I agree with Max! It's so cute!"

Clemont then said this, "Of course, you would think that even the scariest Ghost-Type Pokemon is cute!"

Serena then said this, "Don't worry about a thing! Ash's Pokemon will beat it!"

Announcer then said this, "Sai sends out his Cofagrigus as his fifth Pokemon! How will Ash counter?"

Ash then said this, "We're not going to back down! Tyrantrum, great job out there! Take a good rest!" Tyrantrum got recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Gengar I choose you!" His Shadow Pokemon, a Ghost andPoison Dual Type, comes out and lands on a platform. He wears a Mega Stone.

Announcer then said this, "Ash makes another exchange, swapping Tyrantrum out with his Gengar! Oh my, Gengar has a Mega Stone! Could Ash initiate Mega Evolution with Gengar?" The crowd cheered eager to see what a Mega Gengar could do.

Dawn then said this, "Gengar can Mega Evolve?".

Misty then said this, "I wonder where Ash and Gengar found that Mega Stone."

Bonnie then said this, "Gengar found it in the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town."

Misty then said this, "Really? It's the same place where Ash caught him as a Haunter."

Serena then said this, "I know. Ash told us about that time!"

Ash then said this, "Gengar, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Ash raised his left hand and clutched into a fist. His Mega Ring glows and beams of light shoot out and connect with Gengar. Gengar became builkier with a red underside, red fists, and red legs. Gengar also has a third eye on his forehead.

May then said this, "Ash's Gengar in his Mega-Evolved form looks even creepier!"

Announcer then said this, "Excellent! It's Sai's Cofagrigus versus Ash's Mega Gengar!" The Referee signals to begin as the crowd cheered in frenzy.

Salim then said this, "Cofagrigus, let's start out with Shadow Ball!" Cofagrigus fires a purple-black orb of ghostly energy.

Ash then said this, "Gengar, dodge and use your Shadow Ball!" Mega Gengar dodged the incoming Shadow Ball and hit Cofagrigus with his own Shadow Ball which was larger and more powerful than a regular Shadow Ball.

Salim then said this, "Darn! Cofagrigus get back up!"

Announcer then said this, "Cofagrigus takes a lot of damage from the super-effective move since Ghost-Types can be weaken by their own type's attacks!"

Salim then said this, "Cofagrigus use Psybeam!" Cofagrigus fired a multicolored beam of psychic energy at Mega Gengar.

Ash then said this, "Gengar, counter with Dark Pulse!" Mega Gengar fires a purple-black chain of energy which overpowered Psybeam and delivers a critical hit to Cofagrigus!

Salim then said this, "Drats! Cofagrigus, activate Trick Room!" Cofagrigus' eyes glowed blue and a blue outline of a box appeared momentarly.

Ash then said this, "Two can play at this game! Gengar, use Trick Room to cancel that Trick Room!" Mega Gengar's eyes glowed blue and the blue outline of the box disappears.

Announcer then said this, "Mega Gengar's Trick Room cancels out Cofagrigus' Trick Room!"

Salim then said this, "Dang! We're cornered! Okay Cofagrigus, use Willow Wisp!" Cofagrigus sends a chain of sapphire flames at Mega Gengar.

Ash then said this, "Not so fast! Gengar use Fire Punch with that Willow Wisp!" Mega Gengar collected the incoming Willow Wisp with his Fire Punch to power up the move and then struck Cofagrigus who grunted from the burns.

Ash then said this, "Follow up with Thunder Punch!" Mega Gengar uses his other fist cracking with electricity and deals the final blow to Cofagrigus.

Salim then said this, "No! Cofagrigus!" Cofagrigus lay fainted.

Referee then said this, "Cofagrigus is unable to battle! Mega Gengar wins! Sai, please choose your final Pokemon!" The crowd cheered madly seeing the display of power in the battle from Mega Gengar. Ash's friends also cheered spiritidly but not as emphatically as Serena and her Pokemon. Salim recalled his Cofagrigus.

Announcer then said this, "What a spectacular battle! Mega Gengar is putting his formidable battling ability on is down to his last Pokemon while Ash still has all six still able to battle!"

Salim then said this, "Okay, let's give everything we got Darmanitan!" His Darmanitan came out and took its position.

Announcer then said this, "Sai's final Pokemon is Darmanitan!"

Espeon then said this, " _About time I battled!"_

Ash then said this, "Gengar, great job out there. Take a nice long rest." Mega Gengar reverted back to Gengar and got recalled.

Ash then said this, "Espeon I choose you!" His Espeon appeared and faced Darmanitan.

Announcer then said this, "Ash recalls his Mega Gengar and substitutes in Espeon to go up against Sai's Darmanitan. Ash's Espeon is one tough Pokemon as seen in many of its battles."

Serena then said this, "I finally get to see Espeon in action after a while!" At that moment Sylveon pops out of her pokeball and sits on Serena's lap and cheers for Ash and Espeon.

Barry then said this, "Let me guess, Sylveon is also part of your cheering squad Serena?"

Serena then said this, "Oh yes she is! She cheers for Ash in battle, especially when his Espeon is battling!" Sylveon nodded happily. The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, " _Espeon, looks like Sylveon is joining Serena in cheering us on! Let's get this win!"_

Espeon then said this, " _The fact that Sylveon is cheering for me just makes me want to win this so badly!"_

Ash then said this, "Okay Espeon, use Calm Mind!" Espeon closes his eyes and his body briefly glows as he raises his Special Attack and Special Defense.

Salim then said this, "Darmanitan use Flamethrower!" Darmanitan fires a stream of flames at Espeon.

Ash then said this, "Send it back using Psychic!" Espeon's eyes glowed light blue and he stopped the Flamethrower at its tracks, and Espeon sends the new Flamethrower-Psychic combo attack at Darminitan who grunted in pain after getting hit by it.

Salim then said this, "Darmanitan, activate Zen Mode!" Darmanitan's body turned from red to blue and it resembles a Daruma doll.

Announcer then said this, "Amazing, Darmanitan is in its Zen form!"

Salim then said this, "Darmanitan, use Zen Headbutt!" Darmanitan began to glow light blue, float, and suddenly speeds up towards Espeon quickly.

Ash then said this, "Espeon, dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Espeon dodged by a hairlength and then hit Darmanitan point-blank with Shadow Ball sending it sprawling on the ground.

Ash then said this, "Espeon get in close and use Iron Tail!" Espeon rushes forward with his metallic-coated tail.

Salim then said this, "Hang tough Darmanitan, and use Gyro Ball!" Darmanitan spun rapidly with a glowing metallic blade as he overcomes Espeon's Iron Tail and strikes Espeon. Espeon crashes and gets up although suffering a lot of damage.

Salim then said this, "Now Darmanitan, use Fire Blast!" Darmanitan sent out a powerful star-shaped stream of flames straight at Espeon.

Ash then said this, "Espeon, use Dig!" Espeon dug a hole to avoid Fire Blast.

Salim then said this, "Lookout for Espeon as it can come out anywhere." But it was too late as Espeon resurfaced under Darmanitan and sent it flying.

Ash then said this, "Use Future Sight!" Espeon's eyes glowed purple-pink momentarly.

Salim then said this, "Darmanitan, get back on track and use Flamethrower!" Darmanitan shot out a stream of flames.

Ash then said this, "Espeon, use Agility to dodge and then follow up with Iron Tail!" Espeon dodged Flamethrower and gave Darmanitan a good thrashing with his metallic-coated tail.

Salim then said this, "C'mon Darmanitan! Don't give up! Now use Fire Blast at close range!" Darmanitan runs up to Espeon while charging up Fire Blast, but a purple-pink beam of psychic energy appeared and knocked out Darmanitan for good.

Salim then said this, "Should have known Future Sight was coming!"

Referee then said this, "Darmanitan is unable to battle! Espeon wins! With Salim out of usable Pokemon, the winner of this Group 'A' match is Ash Ketchum!" Ash Ketchum defeats Salim Khan 6-0. The crowd cheers for Ash the victor. Espeon runs up to Ash and Pikachu.

Espeon then said this, " _We did it! We won!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _I know buddy! Sylveon will be all over you when you meet her later today."_ The rest of Ash's Pokemon in the Aura link chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Espeon, excellent job. Take a nice long rest!" Espeon got recalled his fainted Darmanitan and went up to Ash.

Salim then said this, "Ash, you gave me quite the workout today. My Pokemon and I will train harder and learn from this battle. I hope we meet again."

Ash then said this, "Sure. I look forward to it!" They shook hands and parted ways.

Announcer then said this, "Ash Ketchum routs Salim Khan without breaking a sweat! With this win, Ash remains unbeaten and maintains his lead in Group A!"

Serena then said this, "THEY WON! THEY WON!" Chupi and Sylveon also cheered.

May then said this, "I'm not surprised at this. Max I hope that you're ready to battle Ash when it's time."

Max then said this, "Don't worry May! I'll be ready to handle him no matter what he pulls! I've always wanted to have a battle with him! We promised each other too after the Kanto Battle Frontier back then! All of our own battles will lead up to our battle together! So we're not going to hold back!"

Cilan then said this, "That's the spirit! So let's all go and meet Ash at the Pokemon Center, and then we can have lunch!" Ash's friends agreed and headed to the Pokemon Center.

Moments later, all of Ash's friends were at the Pokemon Center where Brock and Khoury worked at the time. They all see a bright flash of green light. Ash, Pikachu, and Gallade just Teleported, and they all looked exhausted.

Lyra then said this, "Ash is here! Oh boy, he looks all beat!"

Dawn then said this, "Same with Pikachu and Gallade."

May then said this, "Why I'm not surprised?"

Ash then said this, "Man, when will those crazy media people and fans ever learn to stop following us wherever we go?"

Pikachu then said this, " _You're not the only one who feels your pain."_

Gallade then said this, " _Next time, we're Teleporting directly from the stadiums and not while we're running, dig?"_

Brock then said this, "We're over here Ash!" Brock waved from the Pokemon Center's Green House. Ash entered the green house and greeted his friends who let their Pokemon out for some relaxation.

Ash then said this, "Hey guys! At least you are looking fine!"

Serena then said this, "I'm not sure why people would just follow you like that. Did you use Attract on them Mr. Big Bad Pokemon Master?" Everyone laughed at that joke.

Ash then said this, "Haha, very funny Serena. Okay, I have my Pokemon ready to heal."

Khoury then said this, "I'll take it from here." Ash handed Khoury the pokeballs containing Pangoro, Rapidash, Tauros, Tyrantrum, Gengar, and Espeon.

Brock then said this, "Hmm. Ash, should Gallade and Pikachu get a checkup too? After all, they were running away from the crowd."

Serena then said this, "Medicham and Lady Gard can handle that." Soon Medicham and Lady Gard used Heal Pulse on Pikachu and Gallade. Chupi joined Pikachu for some quality time while Gallade and Lucario relaxed with Lady Gard and Medicham respectively. Ash let out the rest of his entire Pokemon team in the Green House. Cosmoenix still stayed only visible to Ash and his Pokemon.

Serena then said this, "By the way Ash, great battle out there! All of your Pokemon were superb! Mega Gengar is still creepy as ever."

Ash then said this, "Haha, I know." Then he senses that the surrounding temperature got a bit cooler.

Ash then said this, "Gengar, I know you're out of your pokeball and are in great shape!" Gengar materialized holding his pokeball and cackled. Ash took Gengar's pokeball and placed it in his special Pokegear.

Bonnie then said this, "Gengar is so strong and so cute! Hey, let's all go and play!" Gengar and some of the Pokemon all ran after Bonnie and Dedenne to play.

Ash then said this, "That's Bonnie for you. She's always wants to have fun with our Pokemon."

Serena then said this, "I know. She's great like that."

Max then said this, "C'mon guys, let's join them for now. After all, we won our match with flying colors, and we need to get ready for our evening match!" His current Pokemon team consisting of Mightyena, Muk, Floatzel, Breloom, Banette, and Camerupt agreed and joined the fun.

Ash then said this, "Hey Max, who did you win against earlier today?"

Max then said this, "Some guy named Roland. From what I've vaguely remember, he's related to a retired member of the Sinnoh Elite Four."

Ash then said this, "Hmm. That's interesting. I've a feeling that I may know that guy."

Max then said this, "My afternoon match is against Salim Khan whom you beat just now."

Ash then said this, "Yeah. We're all going to cheer you on. Sai's gonna be all fired up after our match."

Max then said this, "Don't worry Ash. I've observed his battling so I know what to do." Max ran off to join Bonnie and the other Pokemon who are playing.

Suddenly, Serena's Sylveon appears out of her pokeball and happily jumps into Ash's arms and wraps her feelers around him.

Ash then said this, "Haha! Hey girl! I'm glad to see you." Sylveon lightly kisses and nuzzles Ash's cheek making Ash blush.

Serena then said this, "Aww! Sylveon just loves you Ash just as she does so with Espeon." _"Hey Sylveon, I can see myself being in his arms like you are in right now."_ Sylveon smiles at Serena.

Ash then said this, "She is one sweet girl, just like you!" Serena blushed and giggled.

Serena then said this, "Really, just like me?" Ash realized that he let that one slip and blushed in embarrassment. Pikachu and Chupi smiled as they were happy that Ash is starting to give hints for his feelings for Serena. The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon chuckled amongst themselves hearing what Ash said, but they too were happy to see Ash finally starting to let go of his dense self.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, uh, um! Sorry, I don't know why I ended up saying that." Serena still blushed. Sylveon giggled seeing how Ash was acting around Serena. Meganium then makes her way over to Ash.

Meganium then said this, " _Ash, don't forget about me!"_ She also nuzzles Ash's other cheek earning smiles from everyone watching.

Ash then said this, "Haha, Meganium is also a sweet girl too like you!" _Dang, me and my loud mouth!_ Everyone chuckled again. Meganium then went back and joined her fellow Grass-Type Pokemon friends.

Serena said _Ash, don't resist the power of love. It's even stronger than you think it is._ "Ash, I think Sylveon wants to hang out with Espeon after that stellar battling you two did together."

Ash then said this, "What perfect timing! Khoury is coming with Espeon and the others." _"Sylveon, are you excited to see Espeon?"_

Sylveon then said this, " _Yeah, just like you are excited to be with Serena!"_ Serena couldn't help but giggle since she knew what Sylveon is talking about due to her strong bond with her, and now she knows of Ash's feelings. Ash had sweat-drops out of embarrassment knowing that he's having difficulty keeping Pokemon out of his little personal business. Khoury came with five pokeballs.

Khoury then said this, "Okay Ash. Your Pokemon are in fine shape now. I believe Gengar already gave his pokeball to you." Ash took the pokeballs.

Ash then said this, "Yes he did. Thank you for checking them Khoury. Okay c'mon out and relax!" Pangoro, Rapidash, Tauros, Tyrantrum, and Espeon all came out to take in the fresh air of the Green House.

Khoury then said this, "My pleasure! I'll go ahead and help Clemont, Cilan, and Brock prepare the lunch for all of us and the Pokemon." Khoury left to go help Brock, Cilan, and Clemont. Pangoro, Rapidash, Tauros, and Tyrantrum all intermingled with the Pokemon. Sylveon immediately jumped off of Ash's arms and happily embraces Espeon with her feelers. Espeon then surprised everyone by kissing his love interest Sylveon on the cheek. Sylveon blushed and then engulfed Espeon in a huge kiss on his lips which Espeon returned. Everyone cheered and whistled seeing the two together.

Ash then said this, "Wow, day after day, our Pokemon just continue to surprise us. I'm happy for both of them. Serena, do you agree?"

Serena then said this, "Yeah, they're just so cute together." _Ash is getting close to realizing his feelings. No rush. Good things come to those who wait._

Ash then said this, "So Espeon and Sylveon, you two have fun together." Then Sylveon joined one of Ash's hands with one of Serena's hands with her feelers making Ash and Serena blush. Then the couple of two Eeveelutions went to a nearby tree and cuddled next to each other. Max and Bonnie were watching those moments.

Max then said this, "Espeon and Sylveon make a great couple. I remember Professor Oak told me once that if two Pokemon fall in love, so do their trainers."

Bonnie then said this, "I know. Soon that would happen to us when we're older you know!" Bonnie was blushing as she looked at Max.

Max then said this, "Huh? I didn't catch that Bonnie."

Bonnie then said this, "Oh whoops! Never mind." Meanwhile back to Ash and Serena.

Ash then said this, "Ah well, let's head to that bench. I've got to check up on my next set of battles."

Serena then said this, "Sure, let's see your next opponents." Soon Ash and Serena sat on a bench as Ash looked up his battle schedule on his special Pokegear.

Ash then said this, "Looks like I'll have two battles this Thursday. At 10am, I'll take on Nico at the Grass field."

Serena then said this, "Hope he doesn't go rapping his way with all the yos!"

Voice then said this, "Yo! Ash yo! Congrats on the win yo!" Serena gagged. Nico and Chester arrived at the Green House.

Ash then said this, "Hey, it's Nico and Chester!" Soon Ritchie, Barry, Cameron, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Lyra, and Iris all joined Ash, Serena, Nico and Chester.

Chester then said this, "You showed some spunk like a master yo yo!"

Ash then said this, "Haha! So Nico, you ready for our match Thursday?"

Nico then said this, "Yo! I've been waiting for that special day yo!"

Chester then said this, "For Nico will beat you in the fray yo yo!"

Nico then said this, "This won't be like the Battle Chateau yo!"

Chester then said this, "So you gotta keep up on your tippy toes yo yo!"

Ritchie then said this, "Wow, they're good at rapping to the point."

Serena then said this, "Oh it's contagious."

Ash then said this, "I hear that Nico! Just be ready because I'm not holding back!"

Nico then said this, "It's a deal!" Ash and Nico shook hands. Brock and Khoury came out with loads of Pokemon food while Cilan and Clemont brought out food for Ash and his friends.

Clemont then said this, "Nico and Chester hi there! You're just in time because lunch is ready!"

Cilan then said this, "There's plenty for everyone, so Bon Appetite!" So Ash and his friends and Pokemon chow down on lunch.

Serena then said this, "So what about your second battle on Thursday Ash?" Ash checked his schedule on his Pokegear.

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah, my second battle will be at 4pm at the Rock Field against Roland whom Max had a match with earlier today. I still feel that I may know that guy from somewhere! Max said that Roland is related to a retired member of the Sinnoh Elite Four!"

Serena then said this, "I'm sure you'll figure that out soon! Don't stress about it."

Ash and his friends continued to relax while Max prepared for his match with Salim Khan. Then they all watched the match. Max also defeated Salim although this win wasn't as lopsided as Ash's win over Sai. Then Ash and his Pokemon did some more training that night and the following day. Soon, Thursday has arrived and Ash was ready to take on Nico!


	10. A Not-So-Epic Rap Battle

June 14, 2012

The day has finally come for Ash to have the first of two matches with Nico. Ash's first match was due to start at 10am. Brock and Khoury remain at the Pokemon Center supervising operations there and tuning the TV to Ash's battle. Soon Ash was called upon to make his way to his trainer box at the Grass battlefield. He and Pikachu were greeted by the pandemonium of the cheering spectators at the stadium. He sees Nico at the other side of the Grass battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We're live at the Grass Field Stadium at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. Day 11 of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup continues with this Group 'A' match! On the red side who hails from Camphrier Town in Kalos is Nico Elek who not only is known for having the rank of Duke at the Battle Chateau, but is known for rapping to the point!" The crowd cheered for Nico.

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side is the sensational Ash Ketchum of Kanto's Pallet Town whose Battle Chateau victories have earned him the rank of Arch Duke!" The crowd cheers more loudly for Ash with his friends cheering the loudest. Soon a Referee makes his way to his Referee box.

Announcer then said this, "As you all know, this is the PWT-Aces Cup so we're expecting some serious battling from these two trainers!"

Referee then said this, "This Group 'A' match is between Nico Elek and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed! The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" Ash vs. Nico got underway.

Nico then said this, "It's your time to shine yo! Go Breloom go!" The evolved form of Shroomish appears on Nico's side of the battlefield.

Ash then said this, " _Breloom_ _looks strong!"_

Primeape then said this, " _About time I get into this boxing match!"_

Ash then said this, " _Sure!"_ "Primeape I choose you!" The fully evolved Pig Monkey Pokemon comes out and takes his pose. Ash's friends watched from the bleachers with the crowd.

Cilan then said this, "Ash's Primeape has a P1 Champion Belt!"

Misty then said this, "Ash won it with Primeape in a wrestling tournament during his first year as a Pokemon Trainer way back then."

Serena then said this, "You can do it Ash and Primeape!"

Announcer then said this, "Nico's Breloom goes up against Ash's Primeape who won the 2006 P1 Grand Prix Wrestling Tournament as seen by the belt it wears!" The Referee signals to begin as the spectators cheer on for one exciting fight.

Nico then said this, "Breloom, start with the Brick Break yo!" Breloom runs with a glowing arm.

Ash then said this, "Primeape you use your Brick Break then Poison Jab!" Primeape also runs with a glowing arm. Both attacks were equal in power. Then Primeape uses his other arm glowing purple and jabs Breloom in the chest.

Nico then said this, "Breloom, Poison Jab 'em back yo!" Breloom then aims to strike Primeape with its purple glowing fist!

Ash then said this, "Primeape, dodge then use Ice Punch!" Primeape dodged Poison Jab, and strikes Breloom with Ice Punch which was supereffective!

Nico then said this, "No! Breloom, whip 'em with your vines yo!" Breloom manages to restrain Primeape's right arm with its Vine Whip.

Ash then said this, "Quick Primeape, pull him in and use Fire Punch!" Primeape pulls Breloom and burns it with a well-placed Fire Punch.

Nico then said this, "Drats! Breloom use Energy Ball!" Breloom body glows green and several balls of green energy surface and head to Primeape!

Ash then said this, "Primeape, jump up high and then finish with Close Combat!" Primeape jumps very high to avoid the energy ball barrage and rapidly punches, kicks, headbutts, and slams Breloom. Breloom gets knocked out for the count.

Nico then said this, "No Breloom!"

Referee then said this, "Breloom is unable to battle. Primeape wins! Nico, send your next Pokemon!"

Announcer then said this, "Primeape emerges victorious in this battle! How would Nico get back into this battle?" Nico recalls Breloom.

Nico then said this, "Yo Cacturne, it's your turn yo!" A giant cactus-like Pokemon takes its position.

Ash then said this, "Primeape, great job out there. Take a nice rest." Primeape nodded and went back into his pokeball in Ash's Pokegear.

Ash then said this, "Asteria I choose you!" Ash's Flower Garden Pokemon lands and faces her opponent.

Announcer then said this, "Nico sends out his Cacturne while Ash recalls Primeape and sends out his Asteria!" The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Asteria, use Petal Blizzard!" Asteria stirs up several glowing blue flower petals and shoots them towards Cacturne and hitting it.

Nico then said this, "Cacturne Thunder Punch'em yo!" Cacturne charged forward with electricity sparking on one of its arms.

Ash then said this, "Asteria, wait for it and then point-blank Moonblast!" Asteria's gathered energy from the moon and fires a powerful pink orb of energy point-blank at Cacturne who takes a lot of damage from the supereffective attack.

Nico then said this, "Cacturne, get it together and use Venoshock yo!" Cacturne fires a purple beam of energy at Asteria.

Ash then said this, "Asteria, dodge then use Dazzling Gleam!" Asteria dodges Venoshock and then emits a bright beam of pink light which badly hurts Cacturne.

Serena then said this, "Ash and Asteria are on the roll!"

Clemont then said this, "Asteria is strong as ever!"

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Asteria is not letting Cacturne land anymore hits!"

Nico then said this, "Cacturne, up on your feet yo!" Cacturne slowly got up, but Ash wasn't letting this one slip.

Ash then said this, "Quick Asteria use Grassy Terrain followed by Solar Beam!" Asteria's body glows green and the battlefield gets decorated with blooming flowers causing people to emit 'ooohs' and 'aaahs'. Then Asteria immediately absorbed solar energy and fired a golden yellow beam of energy at Cacturne causing a major explosion. Cacturne fainted from the blast.

Referee then said this, "Cacturne is unable to battle! Asteria wins! Nico, choose your next Pokemon!" Nico recalls his Cacturne.

Announcer then said this, "Ash is pulling away! Can Nico get back into this match?"

Nico then said this, "Solrock, it's all on you yo!" A sun-shaped Meteorite Pokemon appears.

Ash then said this, " _Solrock looks well-trained!"_

Krookodile then said this, " _I'll take him."_

Ash then said this, " _Sure Krookodile!"_ "Okay Asteria, great job out there! Take a nice long rest!" Asteria nodded and gets recalled back. The Grassy Terrain disappears.

Ash then said this, "Krookodile I choose you!" Ash's large Intimidation Pokemon with sunglasses stomped out ready for battle. Krookodile's Intimidate ability causes Solrock's attack power to go down.

Cilan then said this, "Krookodile is getting so pumped up! I haven't seen him in battle in a long time!"

Announcer then said this, "Nico goes with Solrock while Ash switches Asteria out for his powerful Krookodile whose Intimidate ability causes Solrock's attack power to go down! Asteria' Grassy Terrain disappears." The crowd cheers eager to see more battling. The Referee signals to begin.

Nico then said this, "Let's spin with that Gyro Ball yo!" Solrock spins very fast as its arms glowed with a metallic coating. Solrock heads toward Krookodile.

Ash then said this, "Krookodile use Shadow Claw!" Krookodile attacked head-on with purple-black claws dealing immense damage to Solrock.

Nico then said this, "Solrock fire that Solar Beam yo!" Solrock absorbs sunlight and fires a golden beam of energy at Krookodile.

Ash then said this, "Krookodile use Dig then Dragon Claw!" Krookodile dug into the ground and barely escapes Solar Beam. Then he resurfaces and strikes Solrock with blue-green glowing claws.

Nico then said this, "Solrock, get up and use Hyper Beam yo!" Solrock fires a red-orange beam of energy at Krookodile.

Ash then said this, "Krookodile, use Dig again then Smack Down!" Krookodile burrowed into the ground to avoid Hyper Beam. Solrock couldn't move and had to recharge which enabled Krookodile to resurface and slam Solrock on to the ground.

Ash then said this, "Now use Earthquake!" Krookodile slams his feet on the ground causing the stadium to shake and the battlefield to get major cracks. When the dust settled, Solrock was flattened and fainted.

Refereee then said this, "Solrock is unable to battle! Krookodile wins! Nico, choose your next Pokemon!"Nico recalls his Solrock.

Max then said this, "Krookodile is definitely well-trained."

Iris then said this, "Ash and Krookodile are battling at a whole new level!"

Cameron then said this, "I can tell that they're much more formidable than last time in the Unova League Championship Tournament we competed in."

Ash said _"Wow Krookodile, you're awesome as always!"_

Krookodile then said this, " _It's cool! We got this!"_ Everyone in Ash's Aura Link cheered.

Announcer then said this, "Nico is falling behind quickly! Ash and his Pokemon are totally in sync! What will Nico plan next?"

Nico then said this, "Simisage I trust you yo!" The evolved form of Pansage comes out and started flexing its muscles.

Ash then said this, " _A Simisage."_

Roserade then said this, " _He has quite the ego!"_ Ash and his Pokemon in the Aura Link all sweat-dropped hearing that rant while Asteria giggled.

Pikachu then said this, " _Like you wanna take him Roserade?"_

Ash then said this, " _Well, if Roserade wants to battle, there's no stopping him."_ "Krookodile you did great! Take a nice long rest!" Krookodile nodded and got recalled.

Ash then said this, "Roserade I choose you!" Roserade appeared and glared at Simisage who glared back.

Asteria then said this, " _Good luck dear Roserade!"_

Dawn then said this, "Oh boy, here comes Roserade! He looks fired up and ready to take down Simisage."

Cilan then said this, "Simisage is an interesting Pokemon for me to evaluate."

Iris then said this, "What do you mean?"

Cilan then said this, "Because Simisage is the evolved form of Pansage!" Iris had a sweat-drop.

Announcer then said this, "Nico's fourth Pokemon is his Simisage while Ash substitutes Krookodile with Roserade!" The spectators cheer excitedly anticipating the battle to begin. The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Alright, Roserade start with Leaf Storm!" Roserade sends a giant whirlwind of razor-sharp leaves headed toward Simisage

Nico then said this, "Nico says Leaf Storm yo!" Simisage also fires Leaf Storm which is even with Roserade's Leaf Storm in terms of power.

Nico then said this, "Fire away with Bullet Seed yo!" Simisage fires rounds of seed shells at Roserade.

Ash then said this, "Roserade, dodge it and use Weather Ball!" Roserade jumps to dodge Bullet Seed and charges an orb of energy. Due to being sunny, Weather Ball turned into a red orb with flames. Roserade fires it which burns Simisage upon contact.

Announcer then said this, "Due to the sunny conditions, Roserade's Weather Ball has set Simisage literally on fire!"

Nico then said this, "Simisage hang in there!" Simisage staggers up but unfortunately got inflicted with a burn status.

Ash then said this, "Roserade finish this with Sludge Bomb!" Roserade fires several projectiles of poisonous purple sludge which knocked Simisage out for the count.

Referee then said this, "Simisage is unable to battle! Roserade wins! Nico, choose your next Pokemon!" Nico recalls his Simisage.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Roserade proves too much for Nico's Simisage! Ash's lead just continues to grow!"

Dawn then said this, "I've never seen Roserade this good!"

Barry then said this, "I should teach my Roserade Weather Ball too!"

Nico then said this, "Now time to get serious! Poliwrath it's on with the show!" The muscular Tadpole Pokemon came out.

May then said this, "That Poliwrath looks strong!"

Max then said this, "Poliwrath is cool!"

Bonnie then said this, "I agree with Max! It's so cute!"

Clemont then said this, "Of course, you would think that even the muscular-looking Pokemon is cute!"

Serena then said this, "Don't worry about a thing! Ash's Pokemon will beat it!"

Announcer then said this, "Nico sends out his Poliwrath as his fifth Pokemon! How will Ash counter?"

Ash then said this, "We're not going to back down! Roserade, great job out there! Take a good rest!" Roserade got recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Blastoise I choose you!" His long time friend and Pokemon jumps out and lands on a platform. He wears a Mega Stone.

Announcer then said this, "Ash makes another exchange, swapping Roserade out with his Blastoise! Oh my, Blastoise has a Mega Stone! Could we be seeing a Mega Evolution in this match?" The crowd cheered eager to see what a Mega Blastoise could do.

May then said this, "Blastoise can Mega Evolve? This would be exciting for Wartortle to know!"

Misty then said this, "So if Charizard and Blastoise can Mega-Evolve, can Venusaur Mega-Evolve too? If yes, then that means the Kanto Starters are worth getting for first year trainers!"

Bonnie then said this, "Well we won't know until we see it happen."

Ash then said this, "Blastoise, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Ash raised his left hand and clutched into a fist. His Mega Ring glows and beams of light shoot out and connect with Blastoise. Blastoise became bigger with two cannons on his arms, and one huge cannon on his back.

May then said this, "Ash's Blastoise just Mega-Evolved! I've got to catch this on video!"

Announcer then said this, "Excellent! It's Nico's Poliwrath versus Ash's Mega Blastoise!" The Referee signals to begin as the crowd cheered in frenzy.

Nico then said this, "Poliwrath, let's start out with Ice Beam!" Poliwrath fires a beam of freezing energy.

Ash then said this, "Blastoise, dodge and use your Skull Bash!" Mega Blastoise dodged the incoming Ice Beam and hit Poliwrath with his own hardened head giving some significant damage.

Nico then said this, "Darn! Poliwrath get back up!"

Announcer then said this, "Poliwrath takes a lot of damage from Mega Blastoise's Skull Bash which can really pack a punch!"

Nico then said this, "Poliwrath use Psychic!" Poliwrath fired a multicolored beam of psychic energy at Mega Blastoise.

Ash then said this, "Blastoise, Withdraw and Iron Defense!" Mega Blastoise withdraws into his shell and glows brightly momentarily. Psychic did barely any damage.

Nico then said this, "Drats! Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!" Poliwrath's fists glowed as it was about to strike Blastoise.

Ash then said this, "Blastoise, use Rapid Spin!" Mega Blastoise's spins around while tucked in his shell and knocks Poliwrath away.

Announcer then said this, "Mega Blastoise's Withdraw-Iron Defense-Rapid Spin combination throws Poliwrath off!"

Nico then said this, "Dang! Poliwrath use Giga Impact!" Poliwrath hurls its body in a purple-with-yellow-streaks energy shield at Blastoise.

Ash then said this, "Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon to counter Giga Impact!" Mega Blastoise comes out of his shell and fires a glowing blue orb of concentrated water which strikes Poliwrath forcing it to cancel its Giga Impact.

Nico then said this, "No! Poliwrath, use Close Combat!" Poliwrath runs up ready to give Blastoise a series of kicks and punches.

Ash then said this, "Blastoise, use Dragon Pulse!" All three of Mega Blastoise's cannons glowed with light blue draconian energy. Mega Blastoise fired all three of his cannons engulfing Poliwrath in a huge beam shaped as a dragon which flew Poliwrath high up, then took shape of a dragon's head, then open its jaw and closed the jaws on Poliwrath. An explosion ensued and Poliwrath crashes on the battlefield.

Nico then said this, "No! Poliwrath!" Poliwrath lay fainted.

Referee then said this, "Poliwrath is unable to battle! Mega Blastoise wins! Nico, please choose your final Pokemon!" The crowd cheered madly seeing the display of power in the battle from Mega Blastoise. Ash's friends also cheered spiritedly but not as emphatically as Serena is. Nico recalled his Poliwrath.

Announcer then said this, "What a spectacular battle! Both combatants fought hard, but Poliwrath couldn't match up with Mega Blastoise. Nico is down to his last Pokemon while Ash is cruising as always!"

Nico then said this, "Okay, it's the last stand! Talonflame, show 'em what you're made of yo!" His Talonflame came out and took its position.

Announcer then said this, "Nico's final Pokemon is Talonflame!"

Talonflame then said this, " _How about an all-Talonflame showdown?"_

Ash then said this, "Blastoise, great job out there. Take a nice long rest." Mega Blastoise reverted back to Blastoise and got recalled.

Ash then said this, "Talonflame I choose you!" His Talonflame appeared and faced Nico's Talonflame.

Announcer then said this, "Ash recalls his Mega Blastoise and substitutes in Talonflame to go up against Nico's Talonflame. This is sure going to be one spicy hot conclusion to this match."

Bonnie then said this, "Talonflame looks all fired up to go!" The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, " _Talonflame, this isn't like the Battle Chateau. Let's get this win!"_

Talonflame then said this, " _On it!"_

Ash then said this, "Okay Talonflame, use Steel Wing!" Ash's Talonflame shoots forward with his metallic-coated wings.

Nico then said this, "Talonflame shoot that Flamethrower yo!" Nico's Talonflame fires a stream of flames at Ash's Talonflame.

Ash then said this, "Take it and keep going!" Ash's Talonflame flew directly into the Flamethrower.

Announcer then said this, "What's this? Ash tells his Talonflame to fly directly into the Flamethrower! What is he planning?" The question was answered when Ash's Talonflame emerged with red-hot glowing Steel Wings and he smashes them into Nico's Talonflame giving lots of damage. The spectators cheered with more gusto seeing that combo.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Talonflame's Steel Wing is red-hot due to Flamethrower which can really hurt and burn!"

Nico then said this, "Talonflame, cut the air with Air Cutter yo!" Nico's Talonflame shot several bursts of wind gales at Ash's Talonflame.

Ash then said this, "Dodge and use Brave Bird!" Ash's Talonflame dodges Air Cutter and then shoots like a rocket with sapphire blue flames and strikes Nico's Talonflame while resisting recoil damage.

Nico then said this, "Pull up yo! Then use Fire Blast!" Nico's Talonflame pulls up and fires a star-shaped blast of fire.

Ash then said this, "Talonflame, dodge with Double Team!" Ash's Talonflame dodged by making multiple copies of him.

Ash then said this, "Talonflame get in close and use Flare Blitz!" Ash's Talonflame and his copies all struck Nico's Talonflame with their fiery bodies although he took some more recoil damage. Nico's Talonflame was stalling again.

Nico then said this, "Hang tough Talonflame, and try Flamethrower again!" Nico's Talonflame flies up and shoots streams of flames.

Ash then said this, "Now Talonflame, use Fire Blast!" Talonflame sent out a powerful star-shaped stream of flames which overwhelms Nico's Talonflame's Flamethrower and deals the final blow for Nico's Talonflame as it faints on the ground.

Referee then said this, "Nico's Talonflame is unable to battle! Ash's Talonflame wins! With Nico out of usable Pokemon, the winner of this Group 'A' match is Ash Ketchum!" Ash Ketchum defeats Nico Elek 6-0. The crowd cheers for Ash the victor. Talonflame runs up to Ash and Pikachu.

Talonflame then said this, " _Now this is how we get things done!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah, let's head back before we get chased again!"_ The rest of Ash's Pokemon in the Aura link chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Talonflame, excellent job. Take a nice long rest!" Talonflame got recalled. Nico recalled his fainted Talonflame and went up to Ash.

Nico then said this, "Ash, you got some serious strong Pokemon there yo! You're in a whole different league if you're winning like that yo! The next time we lock eyes, we battle 'till we we drop down yo!"

Ash then said this, "Sure. I look forward to it!" They shook hands and parted ways.

Announcer then said this, "Ash Ketchum once again takes control of the match! He still has the lead in Group A! Give your round of applause to Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheers loudly.

Serena then said this, "HE WON!"

May then said this, "I just need to remind myself to ask Ash about Mega Blastoise!"

Clemont then said this, "All of his Pokemon battled well."

Barry then said this, "Yeah, that is the one thing that makes me just even more psyched to battle Ash!"

Cilan then said this, "Okay, let's meet Ash at the Pokemon Center and we can get lunch! He also has another battle later today, so we can't be late! Even Max has a battle in the afternoon before Ash's!"

Max then said this, "Whoa! I almost forgot! Let's go!" Ash's friends agreed and headed to the Pokemon Center.

Ash meets up with all of his friends at the Pokemon Center, this time not totally out of shape.

Serena then said this, "Hey Ash! Nice job out there!" She gives Ash a high five and a light hug.

Max then said this, "Hey, at least you didn't get chased by those crazy media people and fans!" Everyone chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Well, we managed to find a secluded place for Gallade to Teleport us here."

Brock then said this, "You're just in time for lunch! How about Khoury and I do a checkup on your Pokemon?"

Ash then said this, "Sure! Here you go." He handed Brock the pokeballs containing Primeape, Asteria, Krookodile, Roserade, Blastoise, and Talonflame for a quick checkup.

Later, Ash, his friends, and all of their Pokemon were in the Green House just about to eat lunch. Cosmoenix was still visible to only Ash and his Pokemon. Ash was checking information about his next opponent.

Ash then said this, "So I'll be battling Roland this afternoon at 4pm. Max, you said you faced him earlier on Tuesday?"

Max then said this, "Yeah. From what I've heard, he's related to a retired member of the Sinnoh Elite Four."

Ash then said this, "Interesting, I think I may know this guy, but who would have retired from the Sinnoh Elite Four lately?"

Voice then said this, "Well Ash, I hope you haven't forgotten about using your observation skills. Otherwise how were you able to defeat me in an exhibition match, conquer the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, and win the entire Sinnoh League Championship Tournament all with flying colors back then?" Ash and his friends spun around.

Ash then said this, "No way! It's Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four!"

Ash and his friends stand face to face with Bertha, a woman in her late 60s.

Bertha then said this, "You mean retired member of the Sinnoh Elite Four? Is that right Roland?" A boy of about 13 years of age wearing khakis and a red shirt arrives.

Roland then said this, "Yes! Ash, Brock, Dawn, it's been a while! Oh hey Max! That was a great battle we had earlier! Kudos to you."

Max then said this, "Roland! It's nice to see you again! That battle was down to the wire, but I really enjoyed it! Also it's an honor meeting you Bertha."

Dawn then said this, "Long time no see. Do you want to join us for lunch? We got plenty of food for you and your Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, Cilan, Clemont, and Brock have made all kinds of delicious food which is just as awesome as my mom's cooking!"

Bertha then said this, "Sure! Especially with this great weather, how can we say no? So let's eat!" Bertha calls out her Pokemon on hand said a Golem, Gliscor, and Hippowdon.

Roland then said this, "Sure, come on out guys!" His Pokemon team on hand consists of a Magmortar, Ampharos, Quagsire, Steelix, Glalie, and Rhyperior.

Ash then said this, "Wow, your Magby evolved all the way to Magmortar. All of your Pokemon are in great shape!" _"Whoa hey team, do you see that? It's hard to see, but Ampharos and Steelix both have Mega Stones. Roland must be wearing that necklace as his Keystone!"_ His Pokemon noticed it too.

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah, but we don't know if this would be the same team he'll use to battle us, but it's worth preparing for everything possible!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Yeah, and from looking into Roland's aura, he's observing us too! So we need to be extra careful!"_ Ash nodded mentally in the Aura link.

Brock then said this, "So who is the new member of the Sinnoh Elite Four?"

Bertha then said this, "Volkner, the Shining Shocking Star of Sunnyshore City who specializes in Electric-Type Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah, he was the Sunnyshore Gym Leader and the strongest Sinnoh Gym Leader!"

Bertha then said this, "Volkner told me about how you helped him regain his spark in battling by battling Flint."

Max then said this, "You mean that Ash has battled against Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four?"

Ash then said this, "Yep, and what a battle!"

Brock then said this, "I remember that. Volkner lost interest for a while, but Ash and Flint got Volkner back into business by battling each other."

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, that battle was so electrifying! They battled to a draw!"

Serena then said this, "Wow impressive!"

Bertha then said this, "But the best part was after you beat Volkner for the gym's badge Ash. Volkner never lost a gym battle challenge to anyone after you beat him due to your electrifying battle spirit! Because of his stellar Gym Leader record as well as his outstanding overall records and achievements as a Pokemon Trainer, it was a no brainer having him take my spot as the new Elite Four Member of Sinnoh!"

Roland then said this, "So now, everyone in the world calls him the Shining Shocking Star of Sinnoh! So far he has never lost an Elite Four Challenge match! He has yet to challenge Cynthia for the title of Sinnoh Champion Master."

Ash then said this, "I'm not surprised! I've just got to battle him someday! I'll be interested to see him take on Cynthia."

Clemont then said this, "I'll be interested in meeting Volkner. As an Electric-Type Gym Leader myself, I'm open to learning more about bringing out the full potential of Electric-Type Pokemon."

Bertha then said this, "Really Clemont? Which gym is it?"

Bonnie then said this, "You see, my brother is the Leader of the Lumiose City Gym in Kalos. Before becoming gym leader, he attended a Pokemon Academy that specializes in electric-type Pokemon. He also loves designing and building all sorts of inventions though most tend to end up blowing up!" Everyone chuckled.

Clemont then said this, "Bonnie, you didn't have to go that far. But it's true. I love building things. In fact, one of my best inventions is Clembot. If I'm ever away from the gym, I have a robot named Clembot who would fill in for me as the Gym Leader."

Bonnie then said this, "Well, Clembot did shock Ash and Pikachu and threw them out of Prism Tower you know!"

Ash then said this, "True, but Clemont fixed Clembot so it doesn't act so violently these days."

Clemont then said this, "And there's also my Aipom arm!" Clemont activated his Clemontic Gear's Aipom arm and showed it off to everyone.

Brock then said this, "You know Clemont; you're just like Volkner as he has a passion for technology. He designed all the solar panels and moving walkways all over Sunnyshore City and the Sunnyshore Tower which powers the entire city."

Bertha then said this, "I'll be glad to pass word to Volkner about you Clemont. Given your talents and interests, I'm sure Volkner will be more than happy to work with you. I expect great things from you young man!"

Clemont then said this, "That would be much appreciated Bertha. Thank you. I should visit Sunnyshore City sometime!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, that's a great idea! Anything to see you go leaps and bounds as a Gym Leader!" Clemont grinned.

Serena then said this, "Yeah, but we did kind of plan to go to the Orange Islands and Johto, then Hoenn, then Sinnoh." Everyone laughed as Ash had a sweat-drop.

Ash then said this, "Oh right! We'll figure it out. Don't worry!" Everyone chuckled.

Dawn then said this, "So who is the new Sunnyshore Gym Leader?"

Bertha then said this, "His fiancee Elesa."

Serena then said this, "How wonderful!" _Someday, it's me and Ash._

Iris then said this, "Elesa as in Elesa the supermodel and Electric-Type Gym Leader of Nimbasa City in Unova? And she's engaged to Volkner?"

Bertha then said this, "That's right! She still hosts her fashion shows in the Nimbasa Gym which is now managed by her sister Elena. The Pokemon League didn't object to the change at all."

Cilan then said this, "I've heard of that on the news. According to my brothers Cress and Chili, Unova now has more than enough gyms for trainers trying to win eight badges to enter the Unova League Championship Tournament. So the Pokemon League approved of Elesa becoming the Electric-Type Gym Leader in Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh given her clean record. I should know because my brothers and I have been Gym Leaders at the Striaton Gym for a few years, and we have to know these things when becoming Gym Leaders in the first place."

Ash then said this, "So then how does she manage everything?"

Bertha then said this, "Given her engagement to Volkner, it really worked out for the two. Volkner could travel to and from Lily of the Valley Isle within a day for Elite Four Challenge matches and still be back home in time to see Elesa and the Sunnyshore Gym. Also Elesa can balance her schedule as supermodel and Gym Leader. So she has it in a synch. Whenever Elesa is away on her tours, Volkner fills in as Sunnyshore Gym Leader."

Ash then said this, "Wow, I'm happy for the both of them. That just makes it more worthwhile for us to visit Sunnyshore City."

Bertha then said this, "That's a great idea. However, keep in mind that all Pokemon League sanctioned gyms all over the world will be closed during the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup as the Gym Leaders are invited as ambassadors to represent their regions and gyms in festivities much like the ones you may have seen here during the PWT-Aces Cup. Plus Volkner would be competing with all the other Elite Four Members, Elite Trainers, Frontier Brains, and Champion Masters."

Misty then said this, "I remember doing that during the early days of my Gym Leader tenure after my journey with Ash."

Brock then said this, "Back then it was a messy process since I was still the officially designated Gym Leader while I traveled. Now with my brother Forrest as Gym Leader, things should go smoothly."

Cilan then said this, "I should probably check with Cress and Chili if they know about this too. The last thing they need is a recipe full of unwanted surprises."

Bonnie then said this, "Clemont, I hope you know how we're going to handle this at the Lumiose Gym."

Clemont then said this, "Don't worry Bonnie. Dad and Clembot would know what to do before then. At least we know now."

Max then said this, "May, I wonder if Dad and Mom would know what to do?"

May then said this, "Dad has done it before. There is no need to fret as this would happen in a year from now. I'm sure the Petalburg Gym will be safe and sound, but it seems as if the Pokemon League is making a huge deal out of the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup."

Bertha then said this, "Yes it is always a huge deal every four years when that tournament occurs. After all, the tournament determines the world strongest Pokemon Trainer for that time period. The trainer who wins will earn the title of World Champion Master. I know because I have competed in several of those in years past."

Roland then said this, "And Bertha has won it once several decades ago too! That's why she's awesome!" Everyone looked at Bertha with amazement and awe.

Bertha then said this, "You and your big mouth Roland!" Everyone laughed as Roland had a sweat-drop.

Ash then said this, "Bertha, you were a World Champion too? So tell me how did it feel to win it all?"

Bertha then said this, "Well, you'll have to find out yourself young man! First you need to win this tournament you're in now by going through Roland, Max, and other competitors too! Only then you can qualify. As for the actual title of World Champion, normally trainers hold that title for a year. Only a few handful trainers have held it longer and retired as undefeated. There is one trainer who comes into mind, and you could say he is one of the greatest Pokemon Masters of all time." Everyone gasped.

Ritchie then said this, "Do you know who he is?"

Bertha then said this, "Why it's the Pokemon Trainer Red from Kanto!" Everyone gasped.


	11. Past Secrets

June 14, 2012

Barry then said this, "Red. I've heard the name before. My dad told me a story about battling him once. Man that trainer is a legend though it has been only a few decades."

Bertha then said this, "He was a formidable Pokemon Trainer and made himself into quite a legend. Along with his trusty Pikachu and his large team of Pokemon from all over the world, Red rose up to the absolute top winning all six major Pokemon Leagues, the PWT-Aces Cup, the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup, and other prestigious tournaments way back then. Red held the title of World Champion for a very long time. Ash, I wonder if you knew all that."

Ash then said this, "So that's why the media compares me to Red; all because I have a Pikachu as well and winning six Pokemon League Championship Tournaments. C'mon, Pikachu and I grew up together in Pallet Town. It's just as simple as that."

Brock then said this, "Well you see, everytime Ash wins a Pokemon League Championship Tournament or defeats a really powerful trainer such as a Frontier Brain, Elite Four Member, or Elite Trainer, people and the media compare him to Red. To be honest, we really don't know why."

Ash then said this, "Brock's right. You don't know how old it has been getting."

Bertha then said this, "Ash, you may not know this, but your Pokemon Trainer record is just as outstanding and at or possibly above Red's at the pace you're going." Everyone looked at Ash with awe.

Serena then said this, "That's so cool Ash! It's like you're the next Pokemon Master for this generation!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, but I want to achieve that my own way while doing it with my Pokemon by my side. I don't want to be the next Red. I want to be Ash Ketchum and Ash Ketchum only! My Pokemon and I will achieve that dream, and we will keep going up and up and up! If I do meet Red, I'll challenge him to a battle and won't give up until we beat him, right gang?" All of his Pokemon roared in agreement with food in their mouths which got Ash's companions to have sweat-drops.

Lyra then said this, "That's one way of being one with your Pokemon!"

Bertha then said this, "Some spark you have Ash. I like that!"

Ash then said this, "But wait, did someone beat Red eventually?"

Bertha then said this, "No. In fact, he retired undefeated."

Ash then said this, "Then that makes me even more psyched to meet the guy!"

Bertha then said this, "Wait there's more! When word broke out of his retirement, the media wanted to get the inside scoop about his personal life and profile, but Red was very clever and erased all of his data from the Pokemon League database." Everyone gasped.

Cameron then said this, "Is that even possible?"

Bertha then said this, "Well if Red could do that, that it not impossible."

Cilan then said this, "So did Red ever make any waves after that?"

Bertha then said this, "There were a few more rumors flying around that Red settled down in a small town somewhere in Kanto, got married, and raised a boy. Furthermore, Red's Pikachu and Red's wife's Pikachu bred a little Pichu which eventually evolved into a Pikachu. Other than that, nothing much else is known." Suddenly everyone was silent as all eyes were on Ash and Pikachu.

Bertha then said this, "Uh, did I say something?"

May then said this, "No, it's just that the last part regarding Red's son just made all of us think that Ash and his Pikachu fit the description." Ash and Pikachu groaned.

Roland then said this, "Ash what do you know about your dad?" That was the final straw.

Brock then said this, "Roland I think we should change the subject. Ash looks really down."

Bertha then said this, "Brock is right Roland." All eyes were on Ash and Pikachu who hung their heads low.

Serena then said this, "Ash, are you okay?" Chupi went over to Pikachu to check up on him. Both Ash and Pikachu silently got up and left and headed to an area full of trees in the Greenhouse.

Bertha then said this, "Roland and I should get going. Please accept our apologies. We went too far."

Roland then said this, "We're really sorry. Please forgive us."

Clemont then said this, "I know you two didn't mean it. As for Ash, I hope he's okay." Roland and Bertha nodded, recalled their Pokemon, and parted ways with Ash's friends.

Just as Bertha and Roland left the Greenhouse and the Pokemon Center, a person in the bushes was spying on Ash and his friends and recorded the entire conversation. It was Calem.

Calem then said this, "So Ketchum's weak spot is that his good-for-nothing father is dead? That should really make him sink rock bottom."

Meanwhile Ash's friends were cleaning up after lunch. Serena and her Pokemon were worried about Ash and Pikachu.

Serena then said this, "I wish I could help him somehow."

Brock then said this, "I know what you mean Serena, but I think we should watch Ash from a distance. This is much more serious that we have thought because I've never seen Ash this depressed." Then they all watch all of Ash's Pokemon follow Ash and Pikachu. Then Nurse Joy arrives.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Phone call from Pallet Town for Ash Ketchum! His mother is on the line. Oh, is everything alright?" Instead of flirting with Nurse Joy, Brock kept his composure.

Brock then said this, "Nurse Joy, would it be okay if I take the call please? Ash is not ready yet."

Nurse Joy then said this, "Okay then, follow me Brock." Moments later, Brock was in the Pokemon Center at the videophone with Delia who was in Professor Oak's lab with Professor Oak and Tracey in the background. Chu, Meema, Tyranitar's mother, and Mr. Mime were also there.

Delia then said this, "Oh hey Brock. Is Ash there? I'm just here to see how he's doing."

Brock then said this, "Mrs. Ketchum, this is a serious situation. We all didn't think it was going to happen, but it was bad timing."

Delia then said this, "Is Ash okay? Did something happen?" Delia grew more worried. Chu, Meema, Tyranitar's mother, and Gothitelle all rushed up as they were also worried too.

Brock then said this, "Please Mrs. Ketchum, I'll explain everything from the beginning." So Brock explained everything that transpired during lunch. At the end, Delia was speechless. Professor Oak rushed over to the videophone.

Professor Oak then said this, "Delia, is everything alright? Tracey, please give us a moment."

Tracey then said this, "Okay Professor." Tracey went away.

Delia then said this, "Professor Oak, I'm going to call Ash directly on his Pokegear. From what Brock tells me, Ash is emotionally distraught!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Please Delia, call Ash right now. Brock, you and the rest of the group should let Delia handle this."

Brock then said this, "Understood. See you soon!" The connection ended. Brock immediately rejoined the rest of the group.

Cilan then said this, "Any word from Mrs. Ketchum?"

Brock then said this, "She said for us to stay put, and she'll talk to him via Pokegear! Wait, where's Serena?"

Dawn then said this, "Serena and her Pokemon are going to find Ash! She said she doesn't want anyone interfering!"

Brock then said this, "But Mrs. Ketchum told us to stay put!"

Meanwhile, Ash's Pokemon watched as Ash and Pikachu go to a few nearby trees and sat there with heads hung and tears pouring.

Ash then said this, " _Why n-n-n-now? Just when we were h-h-having a good time, t-t-this had to come up?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _I d-d-d-don't know if I can h-h-h-handle this!"_ Lucario and the rest of Ash Pokemon all came.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash! Pikachu! Don't give in! We're feeling just as sad as you two are, but you need to be strong!"_ They all crowded around the two and tried comfort them as best as possible. Then Serena and her Pokemon arrive.

Serena then said this, " _Oh no! This is a lot worse than we thought. How could Ash suddenly break down?"_

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario, we're here to help too."_

Lucario then said this, " _Medicham, we're trying everything we can to help Ash and Pikachu, but they are so distraught that I'm going to need a tissue too!"_

Chupi then said this, " _Pikachu, I'm right here! Don't worry! Everything will be fine."_

Serena then said this, "Ash! It's me Serena! Please don't do this to yourself. I just want to help you. Please Ash." Ash slowly turned to look at Serena.

Ash then said this, "S-S-Serena?"

Serena then said this, "Ash, may I come over?" Ash's Pokemon made way for Serena.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, I think you should let Serena talk to you."_ Lucario sniffed as Medicham let him lean on her.

Ash then said this, "S-sure okay." Serena sat next to Ash and embraced him. Then Ash's Pokegear rings.

Serena then said this, "Ash, it's your mother. May I accept it?" Ash nodded. Serena turns it on. She sees Delia and another person she didn't expect to see in Pallet Town.

Serena then said this, "Mom!?" It was Grace.

Grace then said this, "Hi Serena. I know this isn't the best time for us to talk, but I've heard what has been going on. I just want to offer my support for Ash too."

Delia then said this, "Serena, I let Grace stay over at my place since she's hosting Rhyhorn racing and Skiddo racing courses for a while here at Professor Oak's laboratory, and she flew in just yesterday. My goodness! Ash, please say something!"

Ash then said this, "M-mom?"

Delia then said this, "Ash, don't worry. I called the Pokemon Center you're in and wanted to see how you are doing. Brock told me everything that happened."

Grace then said this, "Perhaps if you can talk about what is making you sad, you can relieve yourself from this stress. By suppressing it, you are only hurting yourself and those around you."

Serena then said this, "Please Ash, tell us so that we can help you."

Delia then said this, "Ash, whenever you are ready dear." After a while, Ash spoke.

Ash then said this, "It was about eight years ago." Delia gasped as she knew exactly was bothering Ash.

**Flashback May 2, 2004**

A 7 (soon to be 8) year old Ash and his Pikachu were in a mock battle with his father who also battled with his Pikachu named Pika.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Pikachu let loose a surge of electricity aimed at Pika.

Father then said this, "Pika, dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Pika shot a bolt of lightning at Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Dodge with Agility and then use Quick Attack!" Pikachu successfully dodged Thunderbolt and bolted at Pika quickly.

Father then said this, "Pika, Extremspeed!" Pika caught Pikachu off guard and sent him sprawling on the ground up to Ash's feet.

Ash then said this, "Oh no. Pikachu you okay?" He ran up to check on Pikachu.

Father then said this, "Okay, I think that's enough for now Ash. You're getting better, but you have a long way to go if you truly want to be the best!"

Ash then said this, "That's my plan. I'm going to be the world's Number 1 Pokemon Master with Pikachu and my Pokemon on my side."

Father then said this, "That's the spirit! Always aim for your dreams and have fun doing it no matter what. But keep in mind that to get there, you have to be one with your Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "I'm doing that am I?"

Father then said this, "Sure, in terms of battling strategies, you and Pikachu are getting better. I'm sure it would be the same with future Pokemon, but being one with your Pokemon involves more than just battling strategies."

Ash then said this, "What do you mean Dad?"

Father then said this, "Come and I'll show you." Ash, Pikachu, his father, and Pika walked over to where all of the Pokemon were situated. Delia and her Pikachu Chu also came out with huge cans of Pokemon food ready. Upon seeing the six arrive, the Pokemon happily greeted them.

Father then said this, "It's nice to see all of you. How does some lunch sound?" The Pokemon all cheered happily. Soon Ash, Delia, and his father were feeding all the Pokemon their food.

Father then said this, "Ash, would you like to feed my Charizard some of his Pokemon food?" Ash looked wearily seeing the burly Fire-Type lizard eying him intensely.

Ash then said this, "Uh okay. I'll do that." Ash picked up the can and walked up to his father's Charizard who still gazed intensely at Ash as if to test him.

Ash then said this, "Hi Charizard, would you like some more Pokemon food?" His Charizard still maintained the same gaze.

Ash then said this, "Charizard, it's good for you. You need it to build up your strength." After a while, Charizard began to eat the food.

Ash then said this, "I bet it tastes really good!" Charizard grunted out of satisfaction. He ate some more and then lowered his head to eye level with Ash and started to lick his face.

Ash then said this, "Haha, I knew you like it. Wait, whoa, that tickles! Haha!" His father and Delia smiled at the lovely sight.

Father then said this, "Ash, you have earned Charizard's respect and kindness despite his usual "tough guy" act. You have understood his feelings and his emotions. Because of that, he's willing to help you if you ever need it. That's the essense behind being one with your Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "So if I understand my Pokemon's feelings, they can understand my feelings too. That's how my Pokemon and I can be one great team! With that, we can become the greatest team the world has ever seen! I know exactly what I need to do!"

**End Flashback May 2, 2004**

All of his Pokemon including his battle-crazy ones such as his Charizard, Garchomp, and Tyrantrum listened to every detail and were in tears. Serena affectionately stroked Ash's head.

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Love knows no bounds soldier! Just thinkin' about it takes me back to my younger days!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Your Father is a great person. I can tell that you really looked up to him. He must be the reason you and all of us here are on this journey for greatness together!"_ Ash and Pikachu nodded with tear-stained eyes. Meganium gently wrapped her Vine Whips around Ash and Serena.

Serena then said this, "What happened next?"

Ash then said this, "Then came our 8th birthday for me and Pikachu. We thought it was going to be very special. It turned into something else."

**Flashback May 3, 2004**

Ash then said this, "Hey Dad, where are you headed off to?"

Father then said this, "I'll be somewhere to train with all of my Pokemon to hone our skills together." Pika jumped on his shoulder.

Delia then said this, "Dear, can't it wait? Today is Ash and Pikachu's birthdays."

Father then said this, "Don't worry my dear. I'll be back in time for the celebration."

Ash then said this, "Really? Are you preparing for the big battle of all time with me when my Pokemon and I become the strongest in the world?"

Father then said this, "Well, you could say that."

Delia then said this, "Dear, please make sure you're back in time." Chu smiled and gave Pika a kiss on his cheek.

Father then said this, "I promise my sweetheart." He and Delia shared a goodbye kiss.

Ash then said this, "Dad, when you come back, will you battle me? I want you to really go super hard on me? Please?" His father grinned.

Father then said this, "Okay. Just remember that I'm not holding back." He ruffled Ash's raven hair.

Ash then said this, "That's what I like!"

Delia then said this, "Bye dear!"

Few hours later it was 5 in the evening.

Ash then said this, "Mom, Dad should be home really soon!"

Delia then said this, "I know Ash. You and Pikachu are really excited!" Ash and Pikachu nodded happily. But it gradually turned into night time at 7pm, and Ash, Pikachu, Delia, and Chu grew worried on what's taking him so long. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Delia opened the door and sees that it was Professor Oak who looked very sad and was holding a burnt up jacket. Officer Jenny stood next to him with a sorrowful expression. That jacket wasn't just any ordinary jacket. It was…

Delia then said this, "N-n-no way! That's my husband's. It's all burnt! Did something happen to him?" Ash, Pikachu, and Chu perked their heads to have a look.

Professor Oak then said this, "You'll have to turn on the TV to see."

Officer Jenny then said this, "I'm truly sorry Mrs. Ketchum for what you're about to see. I wish that my squad and I were there sooner." Delia turned on the TV and learned the truth behind her husband's whereabouts. Ash was in tears. This was the worst birthday of his life.

Ash then said this, "No Dad! How could Dad be gone!? No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pikachu was sobbing that Pika has met the same fate as Ash's father. Chu tried everything to soothe Pikachu while Delia tried her best to comfort Ash.

**End Flashback May 3, 2004**

Everyone was silent after hearing that story. Serena and Ash hugged each other for comfort while Pikachu and Chupi did the same. Delia had tears slowly dropping down her face as Grace hugged her for comfort. Professor Oak gave Delia tissues while he too had some tears in his eyes after remembering that fateful day. Gothitelle, Zoroark's Meema, and Momma Ty were trying their best to comfort Delia while Chu slowly cried thinking about her precious Pika.

Delia then said this, "There was no evidence of his father ever being there at the site. Also none of his Pokemon made it back home. I thought there is some hope that he may return, but that burnt jacket reminded me that he may have suffered a horrible fate."

Serena then said this, "How did Ash and Pikachu cope with this?"

Delia then said this, "Ash and Pikachu had nightmares for weeks about not being able to save their fathers. Eventually it appeared that the two have put that behind them and continued doing what they have always done everyday. It was nice to see them happy, but I worried about their well being, even when Ash and Pikachu went on their first journey. I thought that by now at this age, they would never break down emotionally, but I guess I was wrong."

Serena then said this, "Ash, I know what it is like to really miss someone special in your family like my great grandmother who passed away when I was young. Even today my Mom and I miss her, but we keep moving on with life knowing that she watching us and guiding us." Serena had a few tears falling.

Grace then said this, "Serena's right Ash. You and Delia need to be strong for your father no matter what."

Delia then said this, "And remember this. If your father is here now, he will always be proud of you. Mark my words Ash. You are not only my Pokemon Master, but also you're his Pokemon Master too. So please cheer up and win! Don't just win the PWT-Aces Cup for yourself said win this for your Pokemon, for me, for Serena, for Grace, and for all of your friends who support you all the way! Then go out there and show the world what my Ash Ketchum and Pikachu can do!" Ash and Pikachu gave small smiles.

Ash then said this, "Thank you Mom, Grace."

Serena then said this, "Ash, remember that we're only happy if you're happy. Even all of our Pokemon feel the same." Ash looks around and sees that Pikachu and his Pokemon and Serena's Pokemon were all smiling warmly at him. Krookodile and Zoroark gave him thumbs up while Meganium came over and nuzzled his side. Chupi came over and nuzzled Pikachu out of her affection.

Sylveon then said this, " _Ash, remember that we care for you as much as we care for Serena. So put on a smile and go get 'em!"_ She sits on his lap and wraps her feelers around his body which made him happier.

Ash then said this, "You all are right. I'm not alone. I have Pikachu, you all, and all of our friends from over the years. I'm not going to let a simple mentioning of my father ruin my day!" His Pokemon, Serena, and her Pokemon all cheered and they all smothered Ash with lots of affection ranging from Infernape ruffling his raven hair, to Garchomp nibbling his head, to Meganium giving Ash a friendly Body Slam, to Goodra hugging him while leaving him covered in his slime, to Milotic wrapping her entire body around him, to getting embraced by both Delphox and Lady Gard, and lastly by Serena who affectionately gave him a hug which felt warm and relaxing for Ash. Delia and Grace watched with motherly smiles. Even Chu, Meema, Tyranitar's mother, and Gothitelle were also happy too.

Delia then said this, "Just look at all of them. They're like one big happy family."

Grace then said this, "Say, Ash and Serena make a great husband and wife." Upon hearing that, Delia, Grace, Chu, Meema, Tyranitar's mother, Mr. Mime, and all of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon laughed and whistled causing Ash and Serena to blush out of embarrassment.

Serena then said this, "Mom, you really had to ruin the moment."

Grace then said this, "Remember, I know everything that you're feeling now because I'm your mother."

Delia then said this, "The same goes with you Ash. So are you feeling better?"

Ash then said this, "Better? Man, I'm feeling like I can really take the world by storm with you guys by my side!" Everyone cheered. Professor Oak and his Rotom joined Delia and Grace.

Professor Oak then said this, "Ash my boy! I'm glad that you're back to your normal self. In fact, you should see the corral. All of Pallet Town will be watching you battle this afternoon on the big TV Tracey just set up. Word's out that you're facing a trainer who is related to a retired Sinnoh Elite Four Member. So Ash, make us and all of Pallet Town proud! We're behind you all the way!"

Ash then said this, "Yes I will – Hey! Rotom, stop filling up the screen!" His Rotom decided to use Scary Face to Professor Oak, Delia, and Grace on Ash's sophisticated Pokegear. Even Professor Oak's Rotom decided to join the fun.

Professor Oak then said this, "Rotom you too!? You can do all of that when Ash comes back with the trophy – WHOAAA!" Professor Oak's Rotom shocks Professor Oak.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, knock it off – YEEOW!" Ash's Rotom shocks Ash as he tries to pry him off.

Serena then said this, "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash then said this, "Wow Rotom, you're strong these days!" He lay down with swirls in his eyes as Rotom laughs.

Grace then said this, "Professor, are you alright?"

Professor Oak then said this, "I'll be fine. Rotom and I often do this everyday." Everyone chuckles at the turn of events. Ash and Professor Oak got up.

Ash then said this, "Thank you again for this pep talk. I really needed that."

Delia then said this, "You're always welcome. Also please do call home often."

Ash then said this, "Hey Mom, I have something I would like you to do."

Delia then said this, "Sure, go ahead dear."

Ash then said this, "When my Pokemon and I win the PWT-Aces Cup and the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup, I would like you to tell me everything about Dad. Will you?"

Delia then said this, "Well let's see. Just kidding! I'll tell you about your father whenever I see you doing something that reminds me of him back then, but you want it after you win those tournaments. So I'll tell you when you become number 1! I'll hold you to that promise."

Ash then said this, "Right! I'll do that then!"

Serena then said this, "Now that three promises our Pokemon Master will have to fulfill." Ash had an animated shocked expression to which Serena, Delia, and Grace and all of the Pokemon laughed at.

Delia then said this, "Really? So Ash, what were the other two?" Everyone continued laughing as Ash tried to recall what he promised earlier.

Ash then said this, "One is for me and my Pokemon to travel with the lovely Kalos Queen Serena and her Pokemon on. Two is to figure out why Serena's Pokemon are lovey-dovey with some of my Pokemon! PEE EWWW!" Everyone laughed again.

Grace said _Ash it's obvious where this is going!_ "Wow, you really got a lot on your plate Ash, but we know you will get everything done. We all believe in you."

Delia then said this, "Now, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and all of you guys please take care of each other. Ash, always keep smiling!" Everyone agreed. Then Charizard came up to Ash.

Ash then said this, "Hey Charizard, what's up?" Charizard then gave a friendly Flamethrower in Ash's face. Everyone chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Ugh, ACK! You're right! We got to get ready for our next match! Love you Mom, bye Grace, bye Professor Oak! Tell Tracey I said hi!"

Delia then said this, "Good luck and go get'em dear!" Grace and Professor Oak waved goodbye and hung up.

As Bertha and Roland walked away, Bertha was thinking deeply about what she observed lately.

Bertha said _Based on how Ash and Pikachu responded to Roland's latest question, Pikachu's parents are most likely two Pikachu, just like that Pichu I talked about. If that Pichu happens to be Ash's Pikachu at the present, then Ash could be Red's son! No wonder people compare Ash to Red. But if Ash and Pikachu became silent when Roland asked that question, then something really tragic must have happened to Ash's and Pikachu's fathers. Then again, I've not heard any word or rumor regarding Red. If Ash's father really is Red, and something tragic may have happened to Ash's father, then this means that something tragic may have happened to Red. Hmm. This is something that I'll need to ask Lance and the Pokemon G-Men about and oh Arceus the International Police. As for Ash and Pikachu, I'll make sure that Roland and I apologize to them._

Brock and the rest of Ash's friends were waiting for Ash, his Pokemon, Serena, and her Pokemon to return until Max sees someone.

Max then said this, "Hey Ash and Serena and their Pokemon are back! Ash is back to his groovy self again!" Brock, Max, and the others happily went up to Ash and Serena.

Brock then said this, "Ash, you had us worried there. So if it's okay with you, would you tell us what happened?"

Cilan then said this, "We got your back always just as you have done for us." Ash repeated the story from earlier. The guys had their heads down in sadness while the girls all had tears.

Iris then said this, "Ash, always stay strong and don't let people put you down just because they mention your Dad."

Ash then said this, "My father may not be here, but I know that he'll always root for me no matter what and tell me to never give up till the end. I bet he'll be proud of what I have accomplished over the years. That's why my Pokemon and I are going to train even harder so that we can win the PWT-Aces Cup and be the best! So no need to worry!" Everyone became overjoyed seeing Ash and Pikachu back to their usual selves.

Dawn then said this, "When you say that, isn't that when we all worry the most?" Everyone laughed at that.

Ash then said this, "Nope, I'm more than ready to take everyone on!"

Cilan then said this, "It's nice to see your spark again Ash."

Max then said this, "Well Ash, you'll have to go through me and all the competition if you want to win!"

Ash then said this, "Right Max!"

May then said this, "That's the Ash Ketchum I know!"

Ritchie then said this, "So Ash, you better start training."

Barry then said this, "Yeah Ash. We're counting on you to win or else I'm fining you!"

Cameron then said this, "Roland is one tough cookie though I beat him."

Max then said this, "I agree! Roland has definitely trained his Pokemon very well. I know just battling him earlier. He may have been on his journey not as long as you have been Ash, but he's no pushover if he's being mentored by Bertha of all people."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, but my Pokemon and I will be ready for anything he throws."

Bonnie then said this, "So what's your strategy?"

Ash then said this, "You'll find out during the match."

Bonnie then said this, "Hey, no fair!" Bonnie pouted which earned laughs from all of Ash and his friends.

Ash then said this, "So what are we're waiting for? Let's go and win this!"

Brock then said this, "Yeah, but Khoury and I still have to supervise the Pokemon Center." Then Nurse Joy comes.

Nurse Joy then said this, "No Brock. You have outdone yourself in assisting the Pokemon Center with Khoury and have shown great leadership that is greatly appreciated. You definitely deserve a breather. All the Nurse Joys will take care of things here all the way 'till the end of the tournament. We will let you know promptly if we need help. So go and cheer Ash on for me!"

Brock then said this, "Really? For you?" Brock kneels down with a bouquet of flowers and presents them to Nurse Joy which made her blush and have a sweat-drop.

Brock then said this, "Nurse Joy. You have my word. I will cheer Ash on during his match on your behalf. While I do that, won't you please cheer me on during my time of need when I need you the most to fill the empty space in my heart – YEOUCH! OOHH! AAAAH!" Croagunk once again knocks out Brock with Poison Jab. Ash and his friends all had a good laugh as Croagunk drags Brock away.

Ash then said this, "Either way! The more the merrier! So let's go!"

After a few more hours of some quick training and watching Max win his afternoon match, Ash made his way to the Rock Field Stadium's trainers' locker room with his Pikachu and his huge team of Pokemon all ready to go in their pokeballs. All of Ash's friends including Brock and Khoury were sitting in the bleachers. Nurse Joy made sure to tune the TV in the Pokemon Center to showcase Ash's upcoming match with Roland. Soon Ash and Pikachu were called upon to enter the Rock Stadium's battlefield. Loud cheers and screams from over tens of thousands of spectators greeted them as they stood in the assigned trainer box. Ash sees Roland at his trainer box at the other side.

Roland said _Whoa, Ash and his Pikachu are themselves now, but I still owe them an apology for what I asked earlier._ Soon the Announcer starts the commentary.


	12. The Keen Eye for Battle

June 14, 2012

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We're live at the Rock Field Stadium at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. Day 11 of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup continues with this Group 'A' match! On the red side who hails from Jublife City in Sinnoh is Roland Yoshi who is related to retired Sinnoh Elite Four Member Bertha!" The crowd cheered loudly for Roland.

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side has formidably won his matches without losing a single Pokemon! He's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto!" The crowd cheers more loudly for Ash with his friends cheering the loudest. Soon a Referee makes his way to his Referee box.

Announcer then said this, "Who will win? Will Roland under the tutelage of Bertha come away with the victory, or will Ash's battle experience make the difference? We will find out!" The crowd cheered again.

Referee then said this, "This Group 'A' match is between Roland Yoshi and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed! The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" Ash vs. Roland got underway.

Roland then said this, "It's your time Quagsire!" The Water Fish Pokemon appears on Roland's side of the battlefield.

Ash then said this, " _Quagsire looks well-trained!"_

Staraptor then said this, " _But not as well-trained as we are!"_

Ash then said this, " _Haha!"_ "Staraptor I choose you!" The fully evolved Predator Pokemon comes out and takes his pose. Quagsire got intimidated as its body glowed red and its attack power reduced.

Serena then said this, "You can do it Ash and Staraptor!" Ash's friends also joined in cheering. Then Bertha joined Ash's friends.

Bertha then said this, "So it looks like Roland and Ash are about to start."

Serena then said this, "Hi Bertha, you're just in time." Then all of Serena's Pokemon popped out of their pokeballs. Chupi, Sylveon, Delphox, Lady Gard, Ninetales, and Vivillion all joined Serena.

Serena then said this, "So you all want to cheer Ash and his Pokemon on along with me?" Her Pokemon nodded giddly.

Sylveon then said this, " _Hey, we'll do anything to make sure your boyfriend gets all the love and support he needs from us."_ Serena and the rest of her Pokemon all giggle.

Barry then said this, "Man, I wish I had a personal cheering section whenever I battle! Ash, I'm fining you for that!" Everyone laughed hearing Barry's remark.

Bertha then said this, "Serena, you and your Pokemon really have some character and interesting personalities."

Announcer then said this, "Roland's Quagsire goes up against Ash's Staraptor which has the Intimidate Ability which reduced Quagsire's attack power!" The Referee signals to begin as the spectators cheer on for one exciting fight.

Ash then said this, " _Okay let's win this! Serena and her Pokemon are cheering their hearts out for us and so are our friends!"_ Everyone in the Aura Link agreed and cheered on.

Roland then said this, "Quagsire, start with Hydro Pump!" Quagsire fires a blast of frothy water.

Ash then said this, "Staraptor fly up and strike with Aerial Ace!" Staraptor flies up to dodge Hydro Pump and immediately shoots off like a bullet and striking Quagsire hard.

Roland then said this, "Drats! Quagsire, quick use Sludge Bomb point blank!" Quagsire then fires purple poisonous sludge projectiles at Staraptor!

Ash then said this, "Staraptor, counter with Steel Wing then follow up with Close Combat!" Staraptor deflected Sludge Bomb with his left metallic-coated wing and used his right metallic-coated wing to strike Quagsire and sending it upwards. Then Staraptor rapidly punches and kicks Quagsire all over and slams it to the ground.

Ash then said this, "Quick Staraptor, strike with Brave Bird!" Staraptor's body lit up in flames which turned sapphire blue as Staraptor swoops down and slams Quagsire. Staraptor then grunted in pain as he took some recoil damage and flies up to higher altitude.

Roland then said this, "Quagsire, now's our chance to use Stone Edge!" Quagsire pummels Staraptor with volley of sharp stones giving him major damage causing him to stall!

Roland then said this, "Great Quagsire, I think we got him!" Quagsire nodded and still kept its guard.

Clemont then said this, "Roland's Quagsire still manages to land an attack despite taking so much damage from Staraptor! Quagsire must have high defense stats!"

Ritchie then said this, "Staraptor is falling! Ash needs to think quick before Staraptor crashes!"

Serena then said this, "ASH AND STARAPTOR, PULL IT TOGETHER!"

Bertha then said this, "Although I'm impressed with Quagsire's attack, I feel that Roland has missed out on one key detail."

Cilan then said this, "Really, what would that be?"

Bertha then said this, "We'll find out soon enough. Just watch."

Staraptor then said this, " _Mayday mayday!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Staraptor hang on!"_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Leutenant, your pilot needs a command pronto! It's boom or bust!"_ Ash and his entire Pokemon team all had sweat-drops hearing that remark.

Ash then said this, "Staraptor, go into a nose-dive!" _"Charge up Sky Attack while doing that!"_ Staraptor steadies himself and prepares for Sky Attack while in the nose-dive.

May then said this, "Oh no! I can't watch!" She covered her eyes as she didn't want to see Staraptor crash and hurt himself.

Bertha then said this, "May, I would look at what Staraptor is actually doing!" May looked and then realized what Ash and Staraptor were planning.

Serena then said this, "No way! I think I know what Ash's next move will be!"

Ash then said this, "Now Staraptor, pull off of the nose-dive and then strike with Sky Attack full power!" Staraptor levels himself and flies straight towards Quagsire with a fully glowing body of energy.

Roland then said this, "Quagsire dodge it!" But Staraptor was too fast and dealt the final blow! Quagsire crashed into one of the rocks and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Quagsire is unable to battle. Staraptor wins! Roland, send your next Pokemon!" The spectators cheer loudly.

Announcer then said this, "Staraptor emerges victorious with a powerful Sky Attack to defeat Quagsire! How would Roland counter?" Roland recalls Quagsire.

Serena then said this, "That nose-dive actually helped Staraptor gain speed and charge up Sky Attack to max power! Ash and Staraptor are awesome like that!"

Bertha then said this, "Correct! You see, Ash's observation skills are polished enough for him to know that he can have Staraptor prepare for an attack while diving. A typical trainer wouldn't know what to do if his or her Pokemon were falling like that. As for Roland, he and Quagsire shouldn't let their guard down like that."

Cameron then said this, "I've never met anyone who is so critical about observational skills during battle. It makes battling much more challenging."

Barry then said this, "I need to train my Staraptor to pull off moves like that!"

Roland then said this, "Glalie, it's your turn!" His Glalie floats out, but Staraptor's Intimidate Ability caused its Attack power to reduce.

Ash then said this, "Staraptor, great job out there. Take a nice rest." Staraptor nodded and went back into his pokeball in Ash's Pokegear.

Ash then said this, "Gliscor I choose you!" Ash's Fang Scorpion Pokemon lands on his tail and prepares to battle.

Dawn then said this, "Gliscor!? I hope Ash knows what he's doing! Gliscor is at a disadvantage against Ice-Types like Glalie."

Iris then said this, "I hate Ice-Types!"

Bertha then said this, "Hold it! Instead of jumping into conclusions, let's watch the battle!"

Serena then said this, "Wow Bertha! You seem to have a lot of confidence in Ash just like I do! I know Ash will have something on his sleeve to win!" Bertha nodded.

Announcer then said this, "Roland sends out his Glalie while Ash recalls Staraptor and sends out his Gliscor who has a double weakness against Ice Types! Just what is Ash's strategy!?" The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Gliscor, fly up!" Gliscor flies up.

Roland then said this, "Glalie use Blizzard!" Glalie sends a blast of freezing air and snow at Gliscor.

Ash then said this, "Gliscor dodge and use Night Slash!" Gliscor's dodged Blizzard barely and struck Glalie with his dark crimson claws.

Roland then said this, "Glalie, get it together and use Ice Beam!" Glalie hits Gliscor with a beam of freezing energy causing Gliscor to stall and lose his balance from the supereffective attack.

Roland then said this, "Get in close and use Ice Beam again!" Glalie followed Gliscor and fired another Ice Beam.

Ash then said this, "Gliscor, pull up and then use Fire Fang!" Gliscor pulls up to dodge the second Ice Beam and then bites Glalie with supereffective flaming fangs giving it a burn.

Serena then said this, "Ash and Gliscor are fighting hard! Keep it up you two!"

Dawn then said this, "Gliscor is strong as ever!"

Bertha then said this, "That's some quick counterattack by Ash. I hope Roland can keep up."

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Gliscor is not letting Glalie make this an easy battle!"

Roland then said this, "Glalie, use Hail!" Suddenly, a hailstorm appears and Gliscor gets battered with small chunks of ice.

Ash then said this, "Oh man! Gliscor stay strong and show everyone your best Sandstorm!" Gliscor spun around and let loose a powerful Sandstorm which canceled Hail and trapped Glalie in a huge spiraling Dust Devil!

Brock then said this, "Awesome! Gliscor learned Sandstorm! It's a great move to counter other moves such as Hail or Rain Dance."

Max then said this, "Now Gliscor has the upper hand with Glalie unable to do anything in that Sandstorm!"

Bertha then said this, "Ash definitely trained his Gliscor very well. I know because I too have trained one myself!"

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, I remember that too."

Ash then said this, "Gliscor, finish this with Stone Edge!" Gliscor fires volleys of sharp glowing stones at the trapped Glalie which knocked it out completely.

Roland then said this, "Glalie no!"

Referee then said this, "Glalie is unable to battle! Gliscor wins! Roland, choose your next Pokemon!" Roland recalls his Glalie.

Ash then said this, "Great job out there Gliscor!"

Gliscor then said this, " _We won! YAAAY!"_ Gliscor flies towards Ash and crashes into him.

Ash then said this, "Uh Gliscor, watch where you're flying." Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon laughed and cheered Gliscor and Ash on in their Aura Link.

Announcer then said this, "Gliscor celebrates the win by crash-landing into his trainer Ash!" The spectators laughed and cheered. Ash's friends laughed and had sweat-drops.

Bertha then said this, "I can tell that Ash and his Gliscor are truly close to one another just like me and my Gliscor."

Dawn then said this, "Old habits die hard, and Gliscor's no exception!"

May then said this, "Aww, look at the two of them."

Bonnie then said this, "Yeah, they're so cute together!" Back to the battlefield;

Roland then said this, "Rhyperior, it's all on you!" The fully evolved Drill Pokemon comes out for battle.

Ash then said this, " _Rhyperior looks well-trained!"_

Gigalith then said this, " _I'll take him."_

Ash then said this, " _Sure Gigalith!"_ "Okay Gliscor, great job out there! Take a nice long rest!" Gliscor nodded and gets recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Gigalith I choose you!" Ash's large Compressed Pokemon with ruby red crystals stomped out ready for battle.

Cilan then said this, "Gigalith is getting ready to rumble!"

Announcer then said this, "Roland goes with Rhyperior while Ash switches Gliscor out for his powerful Gigalith." The crowd cheers eager to see more battling. The Referee signals to begin.

Roland then said this, "Let's start with Rock Wrecker!" Rhyperior clasped its arms and forms a glowing red rock and hurls it towards Gigalith.

Ash then said this, "Gigalith start with Rock Polish, then dodge, and then counter with Power Gem!" Gigalith's body had electricity. Then Gigalith dodged quickly and attacked head-on with a burst of ruby red energy from his crystals which dealt some damage to Rhyperior.

Roland then said this, "Rhyperior fire Flash Cannon!" Rhyperior fires a silver-white metallic beam of energy at Gigalith.

Ash then said this, "Gigalith dodge and use your Flash Cannon!" Gigalith dodged quickly due to Rock Polish and fired his own Flash Cannon which dealt supereffective damage to Rhyperior.

Roland then said this, "Rhyperior, use Focus Blast!" Rhyperior fires a bright blue orb of energy at Gigalith.

Ash then said this, "Gigalith, dodge and use Earthquake!" Gigalith dodged again and slammed his feet on the ground causing a tremor and a giant chasm under Rhyperior giving it damage and trapping it.

Announcer then said this, "Oh no! Gigalith's Earthquake has Rhyperior trapped in that chasm!"

Roland then said this, "Rhyperior break free with Rock Smash!" Rhyperior slowly struggled to pull off that move.

Ash then said this, "Quick Gigalith, use Solar Beam!" Gigalith's red crystals glowed brightly. Gigalith charged up and fired a yellow-white beam of energy striking the final blow and explosion at Rhyperior. Rhyperior fainted.

Refereee then said this, "Rhyperior is unable to battle! Gigalith wins! Roland, choose your next Pokemon!"Roland recalls his Rhyperior.

Cilan then said this, "Gigalith has learned Solar Beam!?"

Iris then said this, "I've never seen Gigalith this strong!"

Cameron then said this, "That sequence of attacks definitely sealed the win."

Ash said _"Wow Gigalith, you're strong!"_

Gigalith then said this, " _So are you!"_ Everyone in Ash's Aura Link cheered.

Announcer then said this, "Ash and his Pokemon are just dominating over there! What will Roland plan next?"

Roland then said this, "Ampharos it's your turn!" The Light Pokemon comes out.

Roland then said this, "Ampharos, it's time to Mega-Evolve!" His necklace glowed which sent out waves of energy and connected with Ampharos' Mega Stone. Ampharos' head and tail grew white fluffy wool. More red orbs outline the wool on its tail while its toenails turn black. Mega Ampharos makes its appearance.

Ash then said this, " _Okay, here comes Mega Ampharos."_

Meganium then said this, " _Ooooh mememememe!"_ Ash and his Pokemon in the Aura Link all had sweat-drops hearing Meganium volunteer to battle.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ah I see! It's Meganium's excuse to get the chance to Body Slam Ash!"_ Everyone in the Aura Link chuckled as Meganium blushed out of embarrassment.

Ash then said this, " _Well, if Meganium wants to battle, then she will battle."_ "Gigalith you did great! Take a nice long rest!" Gigalith nodded and got recalled.

Ash then said this, "Meganium I choose you!" His female Johto Grass-Type appeared and glared at Mega Ampharos who glared back.

Misty then said this, "Oh boy, here comes Meganium! She looks fired up and ready to take down Mega Ampharos."

Lyra then said this, "Whoa, Ash has a Meganium, the final evolved form of Chikorita!"

Khoury then said this, "Oh yeah, Ash told me he traveled to Johto many years ago and caught one."

Cilan then said this, "Mega Ampharos is an interesting Pokemon for me to evaluate."

Dawn then said this, "Won't Meganium be the underdog here?"

Serena then said this, "How could we forget that Ash has managed to defeat Mega Evolutions with Pokemon that cannot Mega-Evolve."

Bertha then said this, "Serena's right. Just because Roland has a Mega Ampharos doesn't mean that it's an easy victory. The same thing applies when talking about type advantages."

Announcer then said this, "Roland's fourth Pokemon is his Ampharos which Mega-Evolved while Ash substitutes Gigalith with Meganium!" The spectators cheer excitedly anticipating the battle to begin. The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Alright, Meganium start with Leaf Storm!" Meganium sends a giant whirlwind of razor-sharp leaves headed toward Ampharos.

Roland then said this, "Ampharos use Dragon Pulse!" Ampharos fires a blue dragon-shaped beam which overpowered Leaf Storm and damages Meganium.

Ash then said this, "That's one powerful Dragon Pulse! Meganium, stay calm!" Meganium nodded her head.

Roland then said this, "Yeah, Ampharos when Mega-Evolved becomes an Electric andDragon Dual Type, so it also resists Grass-Type moves this time around."

Ash then said this, "Well it doesn't hurt to keep trying! Meganium, use Leech Seed!" Meganium immediately latches a seed onto Mega Ampharos which starts sucking its health and restoring Meganium's health.

Venusaur then said this, " _Excellent! Meganium can slowly but surely defeat Mega Ampharos with her Leech Seed in play! Nice move!"_ Meganium blushed and Ash grinned.

Bertha then said this, "Aha! So Ash and Meganium will take their time to try to beat Mega Ampharos."

Clemont then said this, "Leech Seed is a useful and extra measure especially given the odds Meganium is facing."

Roland then said this, "Drats! Ampharos we need to take out Meganium before Leech Seed takes you out! So use Fire Punch!" Mega Ampharos rushes forward with flaming fists.

Ash then said this, "Meganium, jump up with your Vine Whip and then use Grass Knot!" Meganium uses her Vine Whip's momentum to jump up and dodge Mega Ampharos' Fire Punch. Mega Ampharos grunted in pain as Leech Seed saps its health and restories Meganium's health. Then Meganium's eyes glowed green and catches Mega Ampharos by its legs and slams it down hard.

Ash then said this, "Quick Meganium, use Toxic!" Meganium spits out a ball of purple sludge which splatters on Mega Ampharos and badly poisons it.

Roland then said this, "Dang! First Leech Seed and now Toxic!?"

Announcer then said this, "Now Mega Ampharos is in a pickle as it had to deal with losing its health due to both Leech Seed and the poisonous effects of Toxic courtesy of Meganium!"

Serena then said this, "I knew Ash would have that trick up his sleeve! YOU CAN WIN!" Her Pokemon also cheered alongside her.

Cameron then said this, "That Leech Seed-Toxic combo could do the trick!"

Roland then said this, "Ampharos hang in there and use Thunder!" Mega Ampharos loudly coos as storm clouds gather. Then a huge bolt of lightning strikes Meganium causing her to cry out in pain!

Ash then said this, "Meganium! Stay strong and use your Vine Whips to ground Thunder!" Meganium extends her Vine Whips to the ground and insulated herself from the powerful Thunder attack. Leech Seed saps Mega Ampharos' health and restored some to Meganium while Toxic further reduces Mega Ampharos' health. Mega Ampharos is slowly getting woozy.

Ash then said this, "Meganium finish this with Frenzy Plant!" Meganium glows green and several vines surface from the ground and knocked Mega Ampharos out for the count. Mega Ampharos reverted back to Ampharos.

Referee then said this, "Mega Ampharos is unable to battle! Meganium wins! Roland, choose your next Pokemon!" Roland recalls his Ampharos.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Meganium takes out Mega Ampharos despite the overwhelming odds! Ash's lead just continues to grow!" The spectators cheer loudly seeing the result.

Ash then said this, "You're so awesome Meganium!" Meganium turned around and smiled at Ash.

Meganium then said this, " _WE DID IT ASHY! I'M COMING!"_ Meganium then runs over to Ash.

Ash then said this, "Whoa Meganium slow down!" Pikachu jumped out of the way as Meganium gave Ash a big Body Slam out of her affection. The spectators laughed and continued cheering seeing that display of affection. Ash's friends smiled warmly.

Announcer then said this, "Just like Gliscor, Meganium affectionately crashes into Ash. This is by far one of the greatest examples of Pokemon and Trainer bonding together during a Pokemon battle."

Cilan then said this, "I say the bond between Ash and Meganium is more than just a bond. It's a clear sign that Meganium really loves and cares for Ash just as Ash loves and cares for her and his Pokemon."

Serena then said this, "Ash is so amazing with Pokemon!"

Lady Gard then said this, " _Yeah, I guess that why we also care for his wellbeing."_ Serena and the rest of her Pokemon agreed and continued cheering.

Misty then said this, "It takes me back to when Ash first rescued Meganium when she was only a Chikorita."

Brock then said this, "Yeah, she crushed on Ash, and overtime her crush grew into an inseparable bond of love. That's the most beautiful thing of being a Pokemon Trainer is by being loved by your Pokemon."

Bertha then said this, "Right you are. With such powerful bonds with his Pokemon, Ash will go far!"

Barry then said this, "Yeah that kind of bond got me a swollen head when Meganium was frantically searching for Ash back then during the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament and Ash still hasn't paid that fine!" Everyone chuckled at Barry's comment. Back to the battlefield;

Roland then said this, "Now time to show some nerves of steel with you Steelix!" The Iron Snake Pokemon roars and slithers up to the battlefield.

May then said this, "That Steelix looks strong!"

Brock then said this, "No way! Steelix has a Mega Stone?! I should tell Forrest about this!"

Max then said this, "Oh yeah. You raised an Onix before and Forrest raised it further into Steelix."

Brock then said this, "I'm going to take video of this!"

Roland then said this, "Steelix, it's time to Mega-Evolve!" So that happened, and Steelix became Mega Steelix with extra sharp blue crystals and a heavy armored jaw.

Announcer then said this, "Roland sends out his Steelix as his fifth Pokemon and Mega-Evolves it into Mega Steelix! How will Ash counter?"

Ash then said this, "We're not going to back down! Meganium, great job out there! Take a good rest!" Meganium nodded and got recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Gallade I choose you!" His Blade Pokemon faces Steelix with lots of determination.

Serena then said this, "Lady Gard, Gallade is going to battle!" Lady Gard joyfully smiles seeing her crush battle after a while.

Announcer then said this, "Ash makes another exchange, swapping Meganium out with his Gallade! Oh my, Gallade has a Mega Stone! Could we be seeing a Mega Evolution battle?" The crowd cheered eager to see more.

Ash then said this, "Gallade, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Ash raised his left hand and clutched into a fist. His Mega Ring glows and beams of light shoot out and connect with Gallade. Red plates emerge on Gallade's arms, and protrusions on his head and back grew giving him a knightly appearance. Gallade became Mega Gallade.

Max then said this, "Ash's Gallade just Mega-Evolved! My Gallade should see this!" His Gallade popped out and took note of that.

Serena then said this, "There he is! Mega Gallade is ready to fight!" Her Pokemon cheered.

Lady Gard then said this, " _Gallade, you're my knight in shining armor. I know you will win this battle!"_ Serena and her Pokemon smiled at Lady Gard.

Serena then said this, " _I know what you mean Lady Gard. Just like you, I want Ash to win. He's my knight in shining armor!"_ Mega Gallade has heard Lady Gard's thoughts telepathically and smiled internally.

Mega Gallade then said this, " _Yes my dear Lady Gard. I'll win this battle no matter how tall the order is!"_

Ash then said this, " _That's the spirit Gallade!"_ Ash and his Pokemon continued cheering Gallade on through their Aura Link.

Announcer then said this, "Excellent! It's Roland's Mega Steelix versus Ash's Mega Gallade!" The Referee signals to begin as the crowd cheered in frenzy.

Roland then said this, "Steelix, let's start out with Iron Tail!" Mega Steelix swings its metallic-coated tail towards Mega Gallade.

Ash then said this, "Gallade, run up its body and use Leaf Blade!" Mega Gallade quickly jumped on Mega Steelix and strikes with his elongated green-glowing blade which was a critical hit!

Announcer then said this, "Steelix takes a lot of damage from Mega Gallade's Leaf Blade!"

Roland then said this, "Darn! Steelix use Dig!" Mega Steelix burrowed into the ground.

Ash then said this, "Gallade, sense where it is and then dodge!" Mega Gallade paused and used his psychic powers to detect Mega Steelix's movements. He felt the ground shake and he immediately jumped high. Mega Steelix resurfaces and gets dangerously close to Mega Gallade which surprises the spectators.

Roland then said this, "Now, use Crunch!" In the bleachers, Serena and her Pokemon watch nervously, and Lady Gard clasped her arms over her heart as she worries for her knight's safety.

Ash then said this, "Gallade, Teleport back down!" Mega Gallade teleports back down to the battlefield leaving Mega Steelix airborne and the spectators gasping in disbelief!

Announcer then said this, "This is beyond our imagination. Mega Gallade has left Mega Steelix airborne making it wide open for a surprise attack!" Serena and her Pokemon sighed in relief.

Roland then said this, "Drats! Steelix, watch your fall!"

Ash then said this, "Gallade, use Psychic and Willow Wisp!" Mega Gallade's Psychic and Willow Wisp combine into a raging blue fire wheel engulfing Mega Steelix causing it to roar with pain as it got burn status. The crowd murmured oohs and aahs seeing the display of such a combination.

Max then said this, "Whoa! I didn't know Psychic and Willow Wisp can be used like that! Gallade, this is some serious stuff we need to watch out for okay?" Max's Gallade nodded.

May then said this, "This is more like a Contest move!"

Dawn then said this, "Leave it to Ash and his Pokemon to surprise you!"

Bertha then said this, "Normally Psychic-type attacks are resisted by Steel Types if used directly. Ash has found a way to maximize Mega Gallade's potential in landing critical hits even with a disadvantage. He's battling like how an Elite Trainer should battle. Let's see how Roland responds."

Cilan then said this, "I see why Ash pulled that move off. He could have asked Mega Gallade to use Leaf Blade again as a head-on attack, but that would put him at risk of being hurt by Mega Steelix high up. So Ash ordered Teleport and then used that Psychic-Willow Wisp combo."

Announcer then said this, "Mega Gallade's Psychic-Willow Wisp combination engulfs Mega Steelix in a raging sapphire inferno!"

Roland then said this, "Dang! Steelix use Sandstorm!" Mega Steelix spun around and freed itself from the raging blue inferno and trapped Mega Gallade in a powerful Dust Devil.

Mega Gallade then said this, " _Argh, my vision is blurred. The sand can really sting!"_

Ash then said this, "Gallade, stay strong and use Leaf Blade to break free!" Mega Gallade still gets buffeted by the Sandstorm despite his efforts with Leaf Blade. However, Mega Steelix still has a burn status effect.

Roland then said this, "Now, use Dragon Breath!" Mega Steelix fires blue flames into the Sandstorm causing an explosion which inflicts further damage on Mega Gallade.

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash! I know you can think of a way out of this Sandstorm!" Her Pokemon continued encouraging Ash.

Lady Gard then said this, " _Gallade, I know you will win this battle! Win this for me, Ash, and all of our friends! DO IT FOR ME!"_

Mega Gallade then said this, " _Lady Gard I gave you my word that I will win this battle! I WON'T GIVE UP NOT EVEN FOREVER!"_ Mega Gallade conjures a blue orb.

"Gallade, we're going to try this so use Rain Dance!" Ash commanded. Mega Gallade shoots the blue orb high in the sky. Suddenly, rain clouds appear and it starts to rain. Sandstorm got cancelled, and Mega Steelix squirms with discomfort due to the rain and gets inflicted by its burn.

"Great use of Rain Dance to cancel out Sandstorm! Now Mega Steelix is not feeling comfortable getting wet!" The Announcer exclaimed amid a cheering crowd.

"Use Dig Steelix!" Roland ordered. Mega Steelix burrows into the ground.

"I don't think so! Gallade, use Psychic on the rain and pour in down the holes!" Ash ordered. Mega Gallade jumps high up and uses his Psychic attack to send all the rain down the hole as a huge wall of water. Mega Steelix resurfaces while in pain due to being hit by the torrent of water due to Mega Gallade's Psychic. The spectators couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I don't believe this! Mega Gallade's Psychic turned this Rain Dance into a torrent of water and sent it down the holes and inflicts tons of damage to Mega Steelix!" The Announcer commented excitedly.

Ash then said this, "We're finishing this! Gallade, use Close Combat!" Mega Gallade lands on Mega Steelix and rapidly punches and kicks it until Mega Steelix couldn't take it anymore, crashes on to the ground unconscious, and reverts back to Steelix.

Referee then said this, "Mega Steelix is unable to battle! Mega Gallade wins! Roland, please choose your final Pokemon!" The crowd cheered madly seeing the display of power in the battle from Mega Gallade. Ash's friends also cheered spiritedly but not as emphatically as Serena and her Pokemon. Roland recalled his Steelix.

Announcer then said this, "What a spectacular battle! Both combatants fought hard, but Mega Steelix couldn't match up with Mega Gallade and his outstanding display of its combo attacks. Roland is down to his last Pokemon and, like all of Ash's previous opponents, still hasn't even knocked a single one of Ash's Pokemon!"

Serena then said this, "Gallade won! Gallade won!" Serena's Pokemon cheered the loudest causing some nearby spectators to cover their ears. Lady Gard smiles lovingly at her hero. Mega Gallade reverted back to Gallade and went over to Ash.

Ash then said this, " _Gallade, you're amazing! I bet you're looking forward to spend more time with Lady Gard eh?"_ His Pokemon cheered and whistled as Gallade blushes. He looks around and spots Lady Gard in the bleachers with Serena, her Pokemon, and the rest of Ash's friends.

Gallade then said this, " _Yes, but I'm going to be doing more than just that you know."_

Lucario then said this, " _Gallade, you really mean it?"_ Everyone in the Aura Link cheered.

Gallade then said this, " _Yes, it's about time. I can't just keep my feelings for Lady Gard to myself. I need to tell her at some point, so why not today after we win the match?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Go for it buddy!"_

Roland then said this, "Okay, it's the last stand! Magmortar, show 'em what you're made of!" His Magmortar came out and took its position.

Announcer then said this, "Roland's final Pokemon is Magmortar!"

Typhlosion then said this, " _How about we light this candle?"_ Ash grinned knowing who to pick.

Ash then said this, "Gallade, great job out there. Take a nice long rest." Gallade nodded and got recalled.

Ash then said this, "Typhlosion I choose you!" His Typhlosion appeared and faced Roland's Magmortar.

Announcer then said this, "Ash recalls his Mega Gallade and substitutes in Typhlosion to go up against Roland's Magmortar in a match of Fire-Types."

Lyra then said this, "No kidding! Ash also has a Typhlosion!"

Khoury then said this, "He pretty much has Pokemon from all over the world!"

Misty then said this, "Typhlosion is raring to go!" The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Okay Typhlosion, use Sunny Day then Flamethrower!" Typhlosion fires a bright orb which cancels Rain Dance from earlier and makes the sun shine very brightly. Then Typhlosion fires an enhanced stream of flames at Magmortar.

Roland then said this, "Magmortar you use Flamethrower as well!" Magmortar fires Flamethrower which matched Typhlosion's Flamethrower.

Ash then said this, "Try Fire Blast!" Typhlosion fires star-shaped blast of fire at Magmortar.

Roland then said this, "Magmortar, you use Fire Blast as well!" Magmortar matches Typhlosion's Fire Blast with his own Fire Blast causing an explosion at the center.

Announcer then said this, "Typhlosion and Magmortar are matching attack after attack! When will one side give in?"

Ash then said this, "If power doesn't cut it, then speed will. Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel and race around the battlefield!" Typhlosion contracts himself into a rolling fire ball and races around the battlefield.

Roland then said this, "That's fast! Magmortar, use Rock Tomb!" Magmortar conjures rocks from above and sends them down.

Ash then said this, "Typhlosion, dodge with Double Team and keep up Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion dodged the falling rocks by splitting into multiple copies while keeping up Flame Wheel.

Roland then said this, "Use Lava Plume!" Magmortar shoots a burst of smoke and fire in all 360 degrees of the circle.

Ash then said this, "Now Typhlosion jump up high and use Extrasensory at Magmortar!" Typhlosion and his copies jumped up high above Lava Plume and struck the first blow with a multicolored beam of psychic energy which sent Magmortar flying upwards much to everyone's surprise. Typhlosion landed on the ground safely and his copies disappeared.

Roland then said this, "Magmortar face downwards and use Fire Blast!" Magmortar face downward and fired a star-shaped blast of fire towards Typhlosion.

Ash then said this, "Not happening! Typhlosion, give your all for this one with ERUPTION!" Typhlosion rushes directly under Magmortar, ignites the flames on his back, and shoots out a large, powerful geyser of red-orange molten rock and flames which overwhelmed Fire Blast and hits Magmortar causing a major explosion above. Several embers were raining down the stadium forcing spectators and the Referee to take cover.

Brock then said this, "EVERYONE! LOOKOUT!" Ash's friends all scrambled making sure they didn't get hit by the flaming debris. Magmortar crashed on to the ground and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Magmortar is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins! With Roland out of usable Pokemon, the winner of this Group 'A' match is Ash Ketchum!" Ash Ketchum defeats Roland Yoshi 6-0. The crowd cheers for Ash the victor. Typhlosion runs up to Ash and Pikachu.

Typhlosion then said this, " _So how do you like that?"_

Announcer then said this, "Ash Ketchum routs Roland Yoshi! With this win, Ash remains unbeaten and maintains his share of the lead in Group A through Week 2 of the PWT-Aces Cup Group Stage!" The crowd gave its loudest cheers.

Serena then said this, "THEY WON AGAIN! ASH AND HIS POKEMON ARE THE BEST!" Serena, Chupi, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox all cheered their hearts out for Ash.

Iris then said this, "Wow Serena! You and your Pokemon are big fans of Ash alright!"

Clemont then said this, "I say they're more than just big fans!"

Brock then said this, "Ash and his Pokemon are something else."

Dawn then said this, "So let's all head back to the Pokemon Center and greet Roland and Ash."

Bertha then said this, "Good idea. It sure has been a long day for us." So Ash's friends and Bertha headed back to the Pokemon Center.

Ash then said this, "Typhlosion, excellent job. Take a nice long rest!" Typhlosion nodded and got recalled. Roland recalled his fainted Magmortar and went up to Ash.

Roland then said this, "Ash great battle today, even though I lost badly. Also I want to apologize to both you and Pikachu for what I asked earlier. I didn't mean to put you two down."

Ash then said this, "It's okay Roland. Pikachu and I had to sort things out, but we are fine. It's not your fault."

Roland then said this, "That's good. So let's head back to the Pokemon Center."

Ash then said this, "Sure, I'm starved."

Roland then said this, "Wait what's that huge cloud of dust?" Ash looked at the dust cloud and widened his eyes.

Ash then said this, "Oh no! Crazy fans and the media! Let's get out of here!"

So Ash, Pikachu, and Roland with help from Ash's Gallade Teleported back to the Pokemon Center and met up with their friends in the Greenhouse.

Serena then said this, "Ash you were just super super duper great out there!" Serena engulfed Ash in a hug followed by all of her Pokemon who smothered Ash affectionately.

Ash then said this, "Whoa Serena, even your Pokemon are happy to see us win! That's very nice of all of you. Haha! You're tickling me!"

Brock then said this, "Well done Ash! It was nice watching you from the bleachers instead of here in the Pokemon Center."

Khoury then said this, "Yeah, it has been a bit quiet over here."

Ash then said this, "Glad you both enjoyed it."

Cilan then said this, "We'll have a grand feast in honor of your astounding performances in your two battles today."

Ash then said this, "When it comes to food, how can I say no? I can't say whether yours, Brocks, or Clemont's is the best."

Clemont then said this, "Then we'll just have a cookoff competition right here if it's okay with Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy then said this, "That'll be fine as long as you keep the kitchen clean. So Ash, would you like for me to heal your Pokemon after that spectacular battle?"

Ash then said this, "Yes please." He handed the pokeballs containing Staraptor, Gliscor, Gigalith, Meganium, Gallade, and Typhlosion to Nurse Joy. Then Bertha arrives.

Bertha then said this, "Ash, well done today in your battle! Also please accept my apologies for what happened earlier during lunch."

Ash then said this, "It's all good. Pikachu and I had to clear things up, but we're doing great."

Bertha then said this, "Well that's good. You keep it up young man and you'll sure go farther than what all Pokemon Trainers dream of. As for Roland, he could do a little better. I hope he has learned from all the flaws you exposed during your match." Roland nodded sheepishly.

Ash then said this, "Yeah, I'm sure he will."

Bertha then said this, "Ash, whenever you have free time, look up in the history of some of the greatest trainers. You should at least have an idea about Red. After all, if the media keeps comparing you to him as you said, you should at least know why."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, I'll do that whenever."

Bertha then said this, "It was nice meeting all of you. Best wishes until we meet again!"

Roland then said this, "Bye bye!" Ash and his friends all said their farewells to Bertha and Noland as they left.

Max then said this, "Ash, your Mega Gallade is beyond awesome, especially with those combos. My Gallade is itching for some serious training."

Ash then said this, "Cool, but keep in mind that it takes months and months of practice to pull those off perfectly."

May then said this, "I know what you mean Ash. They're like contest moves which take time to perfect."

Dawn then said this, "You're taking those unique moves quite seriously. It's cool how you're able to utilize them in battling." She and Ash shared a hive-five.

Iris then said this, "I say the MVP of that battle is Gallade. He's one tough Pokemon."

Cilan then said this, "But don't forget Gigalith! That Solar Beam was an unexpected ingredient into his battling!"

Lyra then said this, "Typhlosion was awesome too. That Eruption was really strong!"

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah, Typhlosion perfected it, but I guess the crowd had to run away from the flaming debris." Everyone chuckled.

Misty then said this, "Oh please just wait 'till we all see your Charizard's firepower!"

Bonnie then said this, "Meganium and Gliscor battled well too. It's so cute how they show their affection for you Ash." Then suddenly, the ground starts to tremble.

Ash then said this, "Oh boy, here they come!" Everyone but Ash got out of the way as Meganium and Gliscor all rushed up and tackled Ash to the ground and smothered him with tons of affection. Everyone laughed and smiled seeing the interaction.

Ash then said this, "Wow, you two look happy. Are the others healthy too?" Meganium and Gliscor nodded. Soon Typhlosion, Gigalith, and Staraptor arrived followed by Nurse Joy, Chansey, and Gallade who held all of the pokeballs using Psychic. Gallade handed Ash all the pokeballs to be stowed in his Pokegear.

Ash then said this, "Awesome! In fact, I'll just let the entire gang out!" All 60 of his Pokemon, including Cosmoenix only visible to Ash and his Pokemon, came out and stretched in the open space of the Greenhouse.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Ash, all of your Pokemon that battled are in great shape. They are quite an exciting bunch. My Chansey tells me that they really care about you as much as you care about them."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, we've been through a lot of exciting adventures together, and the fun never stops right guys?"All of his Pokemon jumped and affectionately smothered him.

Nurse Joy then said this, "In other words yes!"

Ritchie then said this, "I guess when people say you're great is an understatement. Man I'm psyched just thinking of battling you!"

Cameron then said this, "Welcome to the club Ritchie because Barry, Max, and I will face him next week in Group Play, and if both of you make it to the next stage, you can battle him then!"

Max then said this, "Of course you also would need to come in first place in your group to advance to the next round Ritchie."

Barry then said this, "Well that's if Ash actually does make it to the elimination rounds. He'll have to go through me!" Then a figure stood ackwardly behind Dawn.

Dawn then said this, "AAAH! CONWAY!?" Everyone's heads turned to Conway.

Conway then said this, "Oops sorry about that. It's that we're all talking about battling Ash aren't we? Well I have analyzed all of his matches and have derived the perfect formula."

Dawn then said this, "That's great but aren't you in a different group? You'll have to win your group in order to make it to the next several rounds if you're thinking of battling Ash you know."

Cameron then said this, "And if I'm correct, you're in the group with Virgil. Don't take him lightly; he's no slouch with his team of Eeveelutions."

Ash then said this, "Cameron's right. He gave me quite the battle back then in the final round of the Unova League Championship Tournament by knocking out four of my six Pokemon."

Iris then said this, "I know, but you won that battle and the Unova League Trophy to boot!"

Ash then said this, "That was then. This is now. I bet he has gotten a lot stronger given he and his Pokemon are part of the Rescue Squad. That's why you should take every battle one step at a time and never underestimate your opponent. At least, that's what I've learned before becoming a Pokemon Trainer."

Conway then said this, "Well Ash, I'll look forward to our battle if we have one." Conway walked away.

Ash then said this, "Right Conway." Then Lady Gard greets Gallade.

Gallade then said this, " _Lady Gard my dear!"_

Lady Gard then said this, " _Dear Gallade!"_ Suddenly, Lady Gard stumbles into Gallade who falls on his back and at that moment Gallade and Lady Gard "accidentally" locked lips which caused everyone to stare at them.

Ash andSerena then said this, "Did that just happen?" Ash and Serena looked at each other and blushed madly.

Gallade then said this, " _Lady Gard, are you okay?"_ Lady Gard blushes seeing the position they are in.

Lady Gard then said this, " _As long as I'm with my knight in shining armor, I'm totally fine!"_ Lady Gard passionately kisses Gallade fully on the lips which got cheers and whistles from all present.

Gallade then said this, " _Lady Gard you helped me unlock my true potential by cheering me, Ash, and the rest of the gang on in our battles. I'm forever grateful to have you in my life. Will you be my princess?"_

Lady Gard then said this, " _I love to my knight. You have always brightened my day everyday no matter what. I know that our love will stand the test of time itself. It was fate that brought us together when you saved me from that poacher. I wouldn't have my life any other way as long as I'm with you, Ash, Serena, and the entire gang!"_ They kissed again.

Cilan then said this, "Wow, the love that Ash's Gallade and Serena's Lady Gard share is just like that of a princess and her knight in shiny armor. As a film connoisseur, I know this!"

Brock then said this, "Just seeing those two falling in love just makes me have high hopes for love too!" He kneels down to Nurse Joy again causing her to blush and have sweat-drops.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Oh dear!"

Brock then said this, "Oh yes my dear Nurse Joy. Like Gallade is Lady Gard's knight in shiny armor, I shall be your knight in shiny armor. I'll protect you like it is my life mission – AHHH UGGH!" Croagunk gives Brock a Poison Jab and drags him away. Everyone laughs at Brock's classic antics.

Cilan then said this, "Brock is one Lady Connoisseur!"

Misty then said this, "Nah, if he ever gets a girl, it would be done only with Croagunk's permission."

Khoury then said this, "Well that's a good laugh because now dinner is served for everyone people and Pokemon alike, especially our new couple Gallade and Lady Gard!" Ash and his friends and all of their Pokemon cheered and joined the grand feast for the evening.


	13. Troubles that Bind

June 16, 2012

Week 2 of the PWT-Aces Cup has ended on a relaxing note for Ash and his friends. The Group standings for all groups remained unchanged. Now, Ash and all of his friends were situated near the lobby of their trainer lodge after feeding themselves and their Pokemon a hearty breakfast. They were making plans for the day as there were new attractions that they want to see, but one attraction got Ash and Pikachu's attention.

Ash then said this, "Hey guys! There's a Water Pokemon Performance Show at the Water Stadium today at 2pm featuring the Waterflower Sisters of Cerulean City." Everyone got excited save for Misty who got surprised.

Misty then said this, "Wait, that means my sisters are here!"

Ritchie then said this, "No way! You mean the Waterflower Sisters?"

Serena then said this, "I've seen many of their shows! They are so awesome!" Brock suddenly had hearts in his eyes.

Brock then said this, "WOW! Daisy, Violet, and Lily! They look so gorgeous in their bikinis - AAAH! OWWWW!" Misty was about to drag Brock by the ear, but Croagunk beat her to it by swifly giving Brock a Poison Jab and dragging him away. Ash and his friends laughed and had sweat drops. Soon Brock joined with the group.

Dawn then said this, "So your sisters are the famous Waterflower sisters!"

Misty then said this, "Yeah, yeah, they are. They were supposed to be Cerulean City's Gym Leaders, but they have slacked off and focused more on their shows. Plus since I'm the youngest of the four, they don't tend to listen to me."

Cameron then said this, "But they gave you the Cerulean City Gym Leader position! I bet you're thankful for that."

Misty then said this, "You're right Cameron. But I wished that they would listen to me for once."

Bonnie then said this, "I know the pains of being the younger sibling, especially when it comes to finding Clemont a wife!"

Clemont then said this, "Bonnie, don't even think of what I think you're thinking!" Misty and everyone else laughed.

Max then said this, "I remember you telling me that once, but remember you said that despite all of that, your sisters really care for you."

Misty then said this, "Max you're right even though I may not believe that at first. Always care for your siblings even if they don't need it."

Max then said this, "You hear that May? So from now on at least make sure you check with me before I let you loose!" May blushed out of embarrassment.

Bonnie then said this, "You're talking my language Misty! So Clemont, ready or not, it's time for me to get you a wife!" Clemont face-palmed as everyone chuckled.

Cilan then said this, "I'll love to see this performance and meet the Water Pokemon."

Iris then said this, "Yeah, but if the Waterflower Sisters are so popular, shouldn't we be getting tickets for the show?"

Lyra then said this, "Yeah, we all need to check it out!"

Misty then said this, "Just leave the tickets to me!" Just before Misty could run to get tickets, Ash and his friends hear a high pitched voice progressively becoming louder.

Voice then said this, "Out of the way! Out of the way! OUT OF THE WAY!"

Ash then said this, "Uh oh! I think I know who is coming!"

Serena then said this, "Who?"

Iris then said this, "Ash is right! Get out of the way!" Ash and his friends scattered out of the way as a blonde haired girl bolted in their way.

Barry then said this, "Guys, what do you mean get out of the way? UF!" The girl trips and knocks over Barry with her nose inches away from Barry's nose.

Barry then said this, "AAAAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE A GIRL LIKE YOU HAS THE NERVE TO RUN INTO ME! I'M GONNA FINE YOU BIG TIME FOR THAT!" The girl realizes the situation she's in, immediately gets up, and blushes madly.

Ash then said this, "No way! I can't believe this! Bianca!" The girl named Bianca immediately recognizes Ash.

Bianca then said this, "Ash! It's really you! Pikachu too! Iris! Cilan! Cameron! It's been a while!" Iris, Cilan, and Cameron came up with surprised looks and smiles.

Cilan then said this, "It certainly has!"

Iris then said this, "You're still energetic as usual!"

Cameron then said this, "I haven't seen you since the Unova League Championship Tournament back then! How have you been?"

Barry then said this, "HEY! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GUYS KNOW HER!? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SHE COMES OUT OF NOWHERE AND RAMS INTO ME LIKE A TAUROS!"

Bianca then said this, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bianca clasped her hands and begged repeatedly with teary eyes.

Dawn then said this, "Barry calm down! She said sorry. Also what you said was not called for. I would tell her you're sorry for how you reacted." Barry looked crestfallen with guilt as he realized his mistake.

Barry then said this, "I'm sorry for what I said. It's just that I didn't see it coming." Bianca blushed modestly and wiped her tears.

Bianca then said this, "That's okay. I should be more careful where I'm going."

Ash then said this, "Everyone meet Bianca who is one of my friends and rivals from Unova, and she's the daughter and assistant of Unova's Pokemon Professor Juniper. Bianca, meet Brock, Misty, Ritchie, May, Max, Dawn, Lyra, Khoury, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. And of course, Bianca, meet Barry. Barry, meet Bianca." Bianca and all of Ash's friends got themselves acquainted with one another as they talked about themselves and their goals.

Bianca then said this, "Wow, it's really nice to meet all of you. Serena my mother knows your father Professor Sycamore is it?"

Serena then said this, "Yep that's my father the Pokemon Professor of Kalos."

Bianca then said this, "Barry, I feel like I've heard of you before. Say where you from are?"

Barry then said this, "Um, I'm from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh." Then Bianca suddenly realized something and had sparkles on her eyes.

Bianca then said this, "No way! You're the one who won both the Sinnoh and Johto League Championship Tournaments over the past few years. Plus your father is the Frontier Brain Palmer the Tower Tycoon of the Battle Tower in Sinnoh!" Most of Ash's friends gasped except for Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, and Barry who knew that previously. Barry had sweat-drops seeing Bianca fawning over him like a fangirl.

Barry then said this, "Uh yeah Bianca that is true." Bianca's eyes then had hearts.

Ash then said this, "So Bianca, what brings you here in Kanto?" Bianca's returned to her normal cheery self.

Bianca then said this, "Initially, I have been doing fieldwork for my mother on Kanto Pokemon. She really liked my work so she gave me a much needed break. She recommended that I go watch the PWT-Aces Cup and told me that I could run into you guys over here. So here I am!"

Iris then said this, "Wow! We're glad you can join us. In fact, we're just about to see an amazing Water Pokemon show since there are no matches scheduled for today!"

Misty then said this, "Oh right! I need to get tickets for you guys!" Misty immediately ran out.

Ash then said this, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and take it all in!" Ash and all of his friends head to all the attractions.

Unknown to Ash and his friends, a teenage Pokemon Trainer with auburn hair, wearing jeans, a black shirt with a brown vest steps out.

Pokemon Trainer then said this, "Finally I found you Ketchum. This time, Misty will come with me for sure!"

After exploring all the various shops, vendors, and having lunch, Ash and all of his friends made their way to the Water Field Stadium where huge lines have formed.

Barry then said this, "Man, these people are taking too long! I'm fining them all!" Bianca giggled hearing Barry's outburst.

Ritchie then said this, "Geez Barry, can't you hold still?"

Brock then said this, "I wonder where Misty is with the tickets." Suddenly, Ash and his friends see a hand motioning for them to go in that direction and went there.

Ash then said this, "Hey, it's Misty!"

Misty then said this, "Hey guys. Good thing you all are with me, otherwise you'll be waiting in line for a long time."

Ritchie then said this, "See Barry. We'll be getting good seats in no time."

Barry then said this, "Sounds cool with me. No fine for now!" Then Daisy, Lily, and Violet appeared. Brock became super-infatuated.

Daisy then said this, "Oh look! Misty has brought like all of her friends!"

Brock then said this, "You remember me! WOW! You three girls are more beautiful in person than on poster – YEOUW!" Croagunk once again knocks out Brock with his patented Poison Jab and drags him away earning lots of laughs from everyone. Eventually Brock recovered and rejoined the group.

Bonnie then said this, "In that case, si vous plaite!" She kneels down in front of the three older Waterflower Sisters who gazed at Bonnie with lots of confusion and shock.

Clemont then said this, "NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S HAPPENING!"

Bonnie then said this, "Please take care of my brother. He needs a pretty wife who can really take care of him. Plus he is dependable, smart, and a Gym Leader too."

Daisy then said this, "Oh my gosh! Is she like serious?!"

Lily then said this, "Awww! She's like so cute trying to get her brother married!"

Violet then said this, "You know, her brother isn't like too shabby! I think he's like definitely a catch!"

Clemont then said this, "BONNIE NO! AIPOM ARM GO!" He extends his Aipom arm and grabs Bonnie.

Bonnie then said this, "ARGH! CLEMONT, I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU GET MARRIED!"

Clemont then said this, "No Bonnie! I'm not going through with this plan! This is so embarrassing!" Everyone laughed as Clemont makes a hole in the wall and rushes out holding Bonnie with his Aipom arm. After a while, Clemont and Bonnie return.

Misty then said this, "So, are you three ready for your show? It's a big crowd out there."

Daisy then said this, "Sure we are, but we have like a favor to ask."

Misty then said this, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Lily then said this, "You see, all of the Water Pokemon we have in our show today have been like the focus of all of our performances."

Violet then said this, "But this time, we need someone as like a special guest, plus some more Water Pokemon."

Daisy then said this, "We were thinking like you would be our special guest Misty."

Misty then said this, "ME!? Is this a little trick to get me to play a silly part in one of your performances?"

Daisy then said this, "No! This time we're serious! Please like let us explain." So Daisy, Lily, and Violet explained to Misty and the rest of the group about this new gig.

Misty then said this, "Ok. That doesn't seem too bad, but the only Water Pokemon who can help are my Gyarados, Goldeen, Staryu, Marrill, and Politoed." Suddenly, a bright flash of light erupted out of one of Misty's pokeballs.

Misty then said this, "Psyduck, I didn't ask you to come out of your ball!" Everyone chuckles seeing that turn of events.

Ash then said this, "Some things never change."

Brock then said this, "But, how many Pokemon do you need?"

Daisy then said this, "A lot more than like six?"

Misty then said this, "WHAT!? That's all the Water Pokemon I have here! Sometimes I worry about you three!"

Ash then said this, "No worries! I have plenty of Water Pokemon with me who could sure have some fun swimming." He called out Blastoise, Kingler, his Gyarados, Lapras, Feraligatr, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Floatzel, Samurott, and Greninja. Misty and her sisters lit up with smiles.

Misty then said this, "Ash, you're a life saver!"

Ritchie then said this, "Hey, don't leave us out! Come on out Jello." Ritchie called out his Tentacruel nicknamed Jello.

Max then said this, "Floatzel, how about a swim?" His Floatzel comes out too.

May then said this, "Wartortle should have fun too!" Her Wartortle came out.

Dawn then said this, "Piplup you too? Alright go for it!" Her Piplup proudly jumped forward.

Khoury then said this, "Croconaw wants to help too!" His Croconaw stepped forward.

Lyra then said this, "Azumarill loves to help!" Her Azumarill jumps forward.

Barry then said this, "My Empoleon can give you a hand!" His Empoleon came out.

Bianca then said this, "Wow! Your Empoleon is mighty strong!" Barry and his Empoleon blushed at that remark.

Cameron then said this, "Samurott and Swanna can help too!" His Samurott and Swanna joined the group.

Brock then said this, "Okay, good thing there was a Pokemon Transport station over here so Ludicolo can get this party started!" Everyone cheered as Brock's happy-go-lucky Ludicolo appears.

Daisy then said this, "Wow, you guys are like the biggest life savers ever! Tell you what; you all get the best seats in the show!"

Ash then said this, "That's awesome!" Then suddenly, one of Ash's Pokeballs opens and Rotom flies out and laughs.

Misty then said this, "Uh isn't Rotom an Electric andGhost Dual Type?" Rotom then changed into Wash Rotom form which surprised all but Ash.

Ash then said this, "Now Rotom changed into his Wash Form without using an appliance. He's very special. Now he is an Electric andWater Dual Type."

Misty then said this, "Rotom I know you wanna help, but I'm not sure if a floating washing machine would help with a show like this." Everyone had sweat-drops as Rotom changed back to his regular form and sulked.

Ash then said this, "Rotom feels let down by that. It's okay Rotom. I'll save you for another gig okay?" Rotom nodded though sadly. Ash sighed and recalled Rotom.

Ash then said this, "So, how exactly can our Pokemon help? There's not much time until the show starts."

Lily then said this, "It's very simple. This three minute video should like get first-time Pokemon totally in sync."

Violet then said this, "Yeah, but our video player got totally like busted and won't work." Then Clemont chuckled and flashed his glasses.

Clemont then said this, "In that case, it's my que to help. The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on! I knew we would be in this situation so I came up with this invention!"

Serena andBonnie andMisty andMay andDawn andIris andDaisy andLily andViolet all then said this, "YOU DID?!" Clemont brings out his electronic gear which revealed a sleek TV set with several disc players and several buttons.

Clemont then said this, "Yep! It's my Last-Minute-Crunchtime-Rehearsal DVD Player! It scans the disc and parses information regarding performance type and roles from the disc, and it takes note of the Pokemon who are learning their roles for the first time, namely our Pokemon! Then it shows all the various movments that all of our Pokemon must perform using easy-to-understand imagery!"

Bonnie then said this, "The name is so boring."

Brock then said this, "That's an interesting way to get Pokemon ready for a show."

Ash then said this, "Wow! Science is so amazing!" He and Pikachu had sparkles in their eyes.

Ritchie then said this, "I totally agree! It's a marvel!" He and Sparky's eyes were gleaming with amazement.

Violet then said this, "Bonnie is right. Clemont is a pure genius." Clemont blushed out of modesty.

Clemont then said this, "Why thank you. I'm pretty good at these things. So if you please, let's get our Pokemon ready for the show!" Violet handed Clemont the DVD which he placed in his invention. The TV set came to life as it began showing all the Pokemon the various images instructing how they move.

Dawn then said this, "Wow, it really works! Piplup is on the roll!" She watches as Piplup was doing all kinds of manuvers with the rest of the Water Pokemon.

Cilan then said this, "I have never seen such teamwork involving people, Pokemon, and technology. It's an exciting recipe with mind-blowing results!"

Clemont then said this, "See, it's working as I planned! Uh oh, something is happening!" His invention began to puff smoke out and the screen's images became fuzzy.

Bonnie then said this, "Make it stop Clemont!"

Clemont then said this, "I'm trying my best! OH NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" His invention exploded covering Ash, his friends, and their Pokemon all in smoke and soot everywhere.

Bonnie then said this, "It's back to the drawing board Clemont!" Clemont hung his head in shame.

Ash then said this, "It's okay Clemont! I think our Pokemon all know what to do during the show, right guys?" All of Ash's and his friends' Water Pokemon roared in agreement.

Ritchie then said this, "It still worked as it should."

Cameron then said this, "Yeah, so don't worry about whether it explodes. You'll make it better next time."

Bonnie then said this, "I hope Clemont lives up to that expectation because I don't think some of the girls are taking this lightly." Clemont gulped as he sees Misty, Daisy, Lily, Violet, May, Dawn, and Iris all visibly angry.

Misty then said this, "CLEMONT! YOU RUINED OUR HAIR! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO FIX IT!"

Clemont then said this, "AAAAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" But it was futile as the said girls chased after Clemont while the remainder of the group all had sweat-drops.

Moments later, the Water Pokemon Show began at the Water Field Stadium, and everything went well. Ash and his friends along with the Waterflower Sisters helped their Pokemon put on a spectacular show which all the spectators enjoyed. After the show, Ash and all of his friends helped with cleaning and other logistics, and they recalled their Water Pokemon for some rest and convened back at their meeting place from before.

Daisy then said this, "Lily, Violet, and I just want to thank all of you for like helping us put on an awesome show!"

Lily then said this, "The people loved the show and all of the Pokemon that like participated!"

Violet then said this, "So out of our gratitude, we like want to give you all free vouchers to this super high class restaurant chain here in Indigo Plateau! It has all kinds of delicacies! Plus this chain has several locations all over the world! I recommend that you all should like try it out!" Ash and his friends gladly accepted them.

Ash then said this, "That's wonderful! I hope we have enough for Misty, Barry, and Bianca."

Daisy then said this, "Oh yeah, I gave them vouchers too. Say, what's taking them like so long?"

Lily then said this, "Like good question." Suddenly, Barry and Bianca come running but from opposite directions.

Barry then said this, "HEY! URGENT SITUATION HERE!"

Bianca then said this, "MISTY NEEDS HELP –UF!" Barry and Bianca collided in each other.

Brock then said this, "Whoa! Are you two okay?" Barry clutched his head.

Barry then said this, "Man, my head hurts! Wait, it's Bianca. Are you okay?" He extends a hand to which Bianca accepts. They pull each other up into standing position.

Bianca then said this, "I'm fine. Thank you Barry."

May then said this, "At this rate, Barry and Bianca could become a couple."

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, they're running into each other almost 24/7." Everyone else agreed.

Barry andBianca then said this, "What are you two talking about?"

May andDawn then said this, "Oh nothing really!"

Cilan then said this, "Okay we're getting off topic. You said that it's an urgent situation and Misty needs help?"

Barry then said this, "Yeah, some hotshot just came up to Misty demanding her to go with him!"

Bianca then said this, "Misty said no, but the guy just wouldn't listen! He then raised the stakes higher saying if she loses a Pokemon battle with him, she has to go with him!" This revelation surprised everyone.

May then said this, "This does seem like a familiar situation."

Dawn then said this, "I know what you mean! That guy reminds us of Harley and Kenny!"

Ash then said this, "Do you know what he looks like or where's he from?"

Barry then said this, "He says he's from Trovita Island in the Orange Archipelago." Ash and some of his Pokemon in his Aura Link tensed up.

Lucario then said this, " _It seems you may know this person?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah, I have a feeling we do."_

Ash then said this, "Then we got to go help Misty!" Ash and Pikachu bolted followed by his friends.

Serena then said this, "Ash, do you even know the guy?"

Ash then said this, "Not as a friend. If he's trying to mess with Misty, he's messing with all of us!"

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah! We're not letting this one slip!"_

Moments later, Ash and his friends see a huge crowd of people surrounding what looks like a Pokemon battle in action. Just as they arrived, they see Misty recalling her fainted Staryu, and she had tears in her eyes. Ash recognizes Misty's opponent.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, my hunch is correct. It's Rudy, one of the Orange League's four Gym Leaders who runs the Trovita Island Gym!" Rudy gazed at Ash with loathe. Ash's friends were surprised and a bit worried seeing how Rudy stared at Ash.

Rudy then said this, "I'm glad you have a brain to remember all of that like you even have one Ketchum. Now Misty, you're coming with me as planned."

Misty then said this, "You can't tell me what to do! Win or lose, I'm staying to cheer Ash and the others on!"

Rudy then said this, "Really? What's your excuse to cheer for that punk? I can give you all the comfort and luxury that my home offers! What does he have?"

Misty then said this, "Unlike you Rudy, Ash has a great heart. He may be rash and reckless and may have fried my bike, but he'll pull off the stops to help all of his friends! If anything, I would choose my friendship with Ash and his friends over luxury and comfort!" Ash internally grew emotional and couldn't help but feel happy that he has a great friend in Misty.

May then said this, "That's how you tell him Misty!" The rest of Ash's friends continued supporting Misty.

Daisy then said this, "Yeah, you don't mess with my sister!"

Rudy then said this, "Misty you still choose him when he doesn't seem to share the same romantic feelings you have for him as a boyfriend should!"

Misty then said this, "Rudy, you got it all wrong! Ash is a boy and a friend, but not a boyfriend!"

Rudy then said this, "So you DO admit that you two don't share the same feelings of romance. Then why stick with him when I can love you!? Ketchum is surrounded by other loser girls he can take his chances if he has any." All the girls tensed up hearing that.

Lily then said this, "That's like an awful thing to say!"

Violet then said this, "You seriously have like a whole lot of issues!"

Misty then said this, "You know, your chauvinistic attitude and your treatment of women as objects are the reasons that we women would rather reject you! If we had any choice among all the men in the world, we would choose Ash because he knows how to treat people right!" All of Ash's friends, especially his female companions, smiled at Ash who acknowledged that with his small smile. Misty stood next to Ash.

Rudy then said this, "In that case, I'll just have to force the issue! Ketchum, I challenge you to a battle, and you better not back out unless you're too scared!"

Ash then said this, "Funny you say that. Last week, two other trainers said that to me, but it was I who had the last laugh. Besides, one of my Pokemon could sure use a warmup!"

Rudy then said this, "This time, it's me who will be laughing all the way with Misty in tow. Not just that, if you lose, you'll have to forfeit everything you have worked for!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before from the other two from last week. Your threats and wagers are so predictable." Ash's friends laughed in the background as Rudy's face turned red with anger.

Rudy then said this, "You're going to regret even butting in my business with Misty!"

Ash then said this, "No. it's you who will regret even forcing Misty in the first place! So are we going to have a battle or not?"

Rudy then said this, "Fine! It's a full battle six on six! The battle will be over when all six Pokemon of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle! So I'll begin with Electivire!" His Electivire pops out.

Ash then said this, " _So his Electabuzz evolved over the years. Rotom, how about I make it up to you by letting you beat all six of his Pokemon with your bag of tricks?"_ Rotom became ecstatic to hear that.

Rotom then said this, " _You mean it? I won't let you down!"_ All of Ash's Pokemon cheered Rotom on.

Ash then said this, "Alright! Rotom I choose you!" His Plasma Pokemon flies out with a laugh and a creepy smile. Soon a crowd gathers after hearing that Ash and Rudy were having a battle.

Ash then said this, "Since you want a shot at me, why don't you attack first?" Some people gasped just seeing how Ash is getting cocky.

Rudy then said this, "HA! You wish you wouldn't have done that! Electivire, use Thunderbolt!" Electivire fired a bolt of lightning at Rotom.

Ash then said this, "Dodge quickly, and then use your Thunderbolt!" Rotom dodged Electivire's Thunderbolt and fired his own Thunderbolt which gave Electivire some damage, but Electivire grinned as it swung its arms and its body glowed yellow.

Misty then said this, "No way! Is that what I think it is?"

Brock then said this, "That's Electivire's ability Motor Drive which increases Electivire's speed when hit by an Electric-type attack."

Rudy then said this, "Wow, even Ketchum didn't know that!? You're even more pathetic than I thought!"

Ash then said this, "Well maybe this should change your mind! Rotom, use Trick Room!" Rotom glowed blue and a blue outline of a box appears and encloses the battle area much to the spectators' surprise.

Rudy then said this, "Now, use Thunder Punch!" Electivire tries running with a glowing arm, but something just wasn't right.

Rudy then said this, "Hey! What gives? Electivire's speed should have increased!" Electivire was moving literally in slow motion as Rotom playfully dodges.

Dawn then said this, "Now I see why. Ash purposefully let Electivire's Motor Drive ability be activated so that Rotom's Trick Room can actually make Electivire slow down a lot." Rudy grimaced at that fact.

Serena then said this, "Ash is full of surprises! Keep it up Ash!" Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, "Now's our chance! Rotom, change into Mow form!" Rotom glowed green and took the form of a lawnmower surprising the spectators and Ash's friends.

Rudy then said this, "WHAT!? I thought Rotom needs an appliance to change form!"

Ash then said this, "Wow Rudy, for a member of the Orange Crew or I should say ex-member, you seem unprepared! Now Rotom, use Leaf Storm!" Rotom glows green and sends a huge windstorm of glowing green razor sharp leaves which engulfs Electivire. Electivire fell down and fainted.

Rudy then said this, "NO Electivire! Return! Go Crobat and use Sludge Bomb!" Rudy recalls Electivire and sends out his Crobat who immediately fires poisonous balls of sludge at Rotom. Trick Room was still in effect slowing down the attack.

Ash then said this, "Change back into your regular form, dodge, and use Shadow Ball!" Rotom quickly changed back to his regular form, dodged the incoming attack, and hits Crobat with Shadow Ball. Crobat crashed onto one of the walls of Trick Room and faints.

May then said this, "That is already two quick points for Ash and Rotom!" Ash's friends and the spectators cheer Ash and Rotom on.

Rudy then said this, "Darn that Rotom! Crobat return! Exeggutor go and use Sunny Day and Solar Beam!" Rudy recalls Crobat and sends out Exeggutor who immediately shoots out a bright orb of light skywards and charges Solar Beam. However Trick Room slows Exeggutor's sequence of movements giving enough time for Ash and Rotom to counter.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, change into Fan form, dodge with Double Team, and use Air Slash!" To everyone's surprise, Rotom took form of a fan. Just as Exeggutor fired Solar Beam, Rotom dodged with Double Team by making several copies of him appear. Then he and his copies dealt severe damage to Exeggutor with barrages of Air Slash attacks causing it to faint.

Cilan then said this, "Rotom and Ash just got a hat trick! Just three more Pokemon left for Rudy!" The spectators cheered.

Ash then said this, "What's wrong? Here I thought you were desperate to win. Is that all you got? Why are you even so interested in Misty after all this time?" Ash's friends perked at the question. Rudy grimaced just as he recalled his Exeggutor. Trick Room disappears.

Rudy then said this, "The truth is that I'm doing this for my sister Mahri. Two years ago, Mahri got caught in the same whirlpool from before. Although we managed to rescue her, she couldn't recover from the injuries and died. She was the only family member I had. Given the agony of her death, I made one of my apprentices the Gym Leader and left Trovita Island for good." Many people including Ash and his friends gasped.

Rudy then said this, "Just before she died, she made me promise that no matter what, I marry Misty and be happy because she was so happy with Misty around back then. So that's what I'm going to do, and I'm not going to stop until I get what I've been searching! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MISTY AWAY FROM ME KETCHUM! RHYPERIOR, GET GOING WITH ROCK POLISH THEN ATTACK ROTOM WITH STONE EDGE!" His Rhyperior comes out, glows with electricity to increase its speed, and fires volleys of sharp stones.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, keep up Double Team, change into Frost form, and use Blizzard!" Rotom changed from Fan form to Frost form by resembling a refrigerator. He continued Double Team, and he and his copies hit Rhyperior with several freezing blasts of snow causing it to faint.

Rudy then said this, "ARGH! Rhyperior return! Houndoom, get in there and use Fire Blast!" Rudy recalls Rhyperior and sends out Houndoom which fires a star-shaped blast of flames at Rotom.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, change into Wash form, keep up Double Team, and use Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt!" Rotom took the form of a washing machine, kept Double Team going, and fired several blasts of frothy water which soaked Houndoom to the bone. Then Rotom knocks out Houndoom with a powerful Thunderbolt. Rudy recalls Houndoom.

Iris then said this, "Oh man, Rudy only has one Pokemon. It's all over for him."

Ritchie then said this, "That Rotom is strong, fast, and tricky!"

Rudy then said this, "Shiftry, win this one for me! Use Leaf Blade!" Shiftry comes out and rushes to Rotom with sharp green glowing blades.

Ash then said this, "Dodge with Double Team again, change into Heat form, and finish this with Overheat!" Rotom used Double Team to dodge Shiftry's Leaf Blade attacks. On the spot, Rotom takes the form of a microwave oven, and then fires a white-hot blast of flames burning Shiftry to a crisp causing it to faint. Ash quickly defeats Rudy 6-0.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, you are awesome. Take a nice long rest." Rotom nodded, changed back into his normal form and went back inside his pokeball in Ash's Pokegear. The spectators cheered for Ash and Rotom, but Ash didn't pay attention as he was focused on Rudy who dropped to his knees out of shame.

Ash then said this, "It's over Rudy. You're done."

Rudy then said this, "No. You'll be sorry one day when I'll put you in your place!" Rudy ran away. Ash's friends came up to Ash. Serena lightly engulfs Ash into a hug from behind.

Serena then said this, "Ash, you and Rotom were amazing."

Misty then said this, "Ash, thank you for standing up for me."

Ash then said this, "No problem. I'm just helping out a good friend." He gave a thumbs-up sign.

Cilan then said this, "Seeing Rotom changing into all of his various forms is a wonderful sight to see in a battle!"

Lyra then said this, "Bottom line is that Misty won't have to go with that jerk."

Khoury then said this, "If anything, Ash is the man of the hour." Then Ash's stomach growls which earned chuckles from the guys and giggles from the girls.

Ash then said this, "Heh heh! All of this battling worked up my appetite. Let's eat at that place!" And so Ash, all of his friends, and all of their Pokemon went for dinner at the super high-class restaurant.

Later that evening, Ash and his friends were going to see Daisy, Lily, and Violet off.

Lyra then said this, "That was a great dinner in that restaurant!"

Khoury then said this, "We all enjoyed it. Even all of our Pokemon did too!"

Daisy then said this, "We're glad you all like loved it! It was the least we like could do."

Misty then said this, "So where are you three headed next?"

Lily then said this, "We're going to take like a break for the next few months back home at the Cerulean Gym."

Violet then said this, "Don't worry Misty. We can handle it."

Daisy then said this, "We'll watch over the Gym while you're away so nothing can like happen."

Misty then said this, "Wow that's a first! Well you three better not screw up!"

Lily then said this, "Okay "Mom" we won't screw up!"

Misty then said this, "Whew that's a relief."

Daisy then said this, "Yeah, but do you know why?"

Violet then said this, "Because we want the Gym to be in tip top condition for all future Water Pokemon shows!" Misty fell down anime-style.

Misty then said this, "Why am I not surprised?" Everyone laughed.

Cilan then said this, "Safe trip and best wishes!"

Iris then said this, "Let us know if you three are ever in Unova hosting any Water Shows!"

Serena then said this, "Good luck you three!"

Bonnie then said this, "Next time we meet, how about we play with your Water Pokemon?"

Daisy then said this, "Like course we can do all that." Then Brock became his infatuated self again and kneels in front of them.

Brock then said this, "Ahhh so soon that we must part ways. But no matter what happens, you three damsels will always be in my heart – AAAH! OWWW!" Croagunk once again dishes out his Poison Jab on Brock and drags him away which the entire group all shared laughs.

Daisy then said this, "Ash, go and win the entire thing! We're all like rooting for you!"

Ash then said this, "Don't worry because I know I'm going to win!" So Daisy, Lily, and Violet bid goodbye to Ash and company and drove off to Cerulean City.

Meanwhile later in the evening, Rudy was running away in a forest not too far from Indigo Plateau. He tripped on a large root of a tree and fell face down. He had tears pouring out of his eyes.

Rudy then said this, "Man! I can't believe that brat had to humiliate me like that with that joker of a Rotom! He made me a total loser in front of Misty and everyone! WHY MEEEEEE!?" Then he hears twigs snapping.

Rudy then said this, "Who's there? Show yourself!" A figure slowly appeared behind some bushes. It was Calem.

Rudy then said this, "You got some nerve sneaking up on me like that."

Calem then said this, "Oh no. I simply want to help you with your problem if you don't mind Rudy."

Rudy then said this, "Hmph! That's none of your business. Also how in the world you know me? I don't even know you."

Calem then said this, "Oh really, does it by any chance involve getting yourself beaten and embarrassed by Ketchum?"

Rudy then said this, "H-h-how did you know that?"

Calem then said this, "Simple, there were many people making a fuss about you first battling the Cerulean Gym Leader Misty and later you battling Ketchum. That's how I knew that you're Rudy the ex-Trovita Island Gym Leader of the Orange League. As for your loss, I know that feeling all too well because I am after one of the girls, but Ketchum is simply in the way and has thwarted all of my attempts."

Rudy then said this, "Tough luck for you."

Calem then said this, "But I know a way for you to get back at Ketchum."

Rudy then said this, "Yeah, how so?"

Calem then said this, "Don't you want Ketchum out of your way for good so that you can get Misty all for yourself? Just think of a world where Ash Ketchum doesn't exist or isn't even alive. That's what I mean by getting him out of the way." Rudy pondered for a while. Then he had an evil smirk on his face.

Rudy then said this, "You got yourself a deal. So what's next?"

Calem then said this, "Just follow my lead. We got work to do."


	14. Head-to-Head Clash

June 18, 2012

It's the third and final week of the Group Stage of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup at Kanto's Indigo Plateau. Just as Ash and his Pokemon trained hard over the weekend, all of his rivals, namely Cameron, Barry, Max, and Ritchie, were no slouches themselves. That morning after Ash and his friends treated themselves and their Pokemon to a filling breakfast, they all gathered at the lobby of their lodge to get ready for the day.

Ash then said this, "Alright! This is the last week of Group play. Then it will be the knockout stage!"

Serena then said this, "You're pretty excited! Who will you face today?" Ash looks up his match schedule for the week on his sophisticated Pokegear. As soon as he sees his opponent, he looks at Cameron.

Ash then said this, "Well Cameron, are you ready for our rematch from the Unova League Championship Tournament?" Everyone looks at both Ash and Cameron. Cameron let out a big sigh.

Cameron then said this, "I'm ready. I know this is going to be a tough battle that I can't avoid, but I'm not going to hold back one bit. Ash, be sure you don't let up! Let's make this battle the most memorable regardless of the outcome!"

Ash then said this, "It's a deal Cameron."

Cilan then said this, "It's certainly one battle I look forward to see."

Iris then said this, "Yeah, but it's going to be hard cheering for both."

Brock then said this, "We know that feeling all too well."

Ritchie then said this, "It's tough when you're battling one of your closest friends, but as long as you two give it your all, there's nothing to feel bad about!"

Bianca then said this, "Good luck to both of you!"

Ash then said this, "Our match will begin at 10 am at the Ice Field Stadium. It won't be long now."

Max then said this, "Yeah, then after lunch, Barry and I will have our match next."

Khoury then said this, "Then we don't have much time in between. Let's go." So Ash, Pikachu, Cameron, and their big group of companions all went to the Ice Field Stadium with Ash, Pikachu, and Cameron making their way to the trainer locker room and the rest of the group finding good seats in the bleachers.

Soon Ash and Cameron made their way to their trainer boxes at the Ice Field and were greeted by several tens of thousands of screaming fans and spectators in the packed stadium's bleachers. The Announcer starts the commentary of the match.

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We're live at the Ice Field Stadium at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. The 2012 PWT-Aces Cup continues with this Group 'A' match! On the red side who hails from Roshan City in Unova is Cameron Kotetsu!" The crowd cheered loudly for Cameron.

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side has showcased his Pokemon's finesse in battling! He's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto!" The crowd cheers more loudly for Ash with his friends cheering the loudest.

Cameron then said this, "Oh man, the people here love Ash. This is going to be tough." Soon a Referee makes his way to his Referee box.

Announcer then said this, "Who will win this bout? Will Ash and his Pokemon continue their polished winning ways, or will Cameron come away with the win? We will find out!" The crowd cheered again.

Referee then said this, "This Group 'A' match is between Cameron Kotetsu and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed! The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" Ash vs. Cameron got underway.

Cameron then said this, "It's your time Samurott!" The fully evolved Sea-Otter Pokemon appears on Cameron's side of the ice battlefield.

Ash then said this, " _His Samurott looks well-trained compared to back in the Unova League Championships!"_

Feraligatr then said this, " _You can save the commentary for later! Now we got to win!"_

Ash then said this, " _You're right!"_ "Feraligatr I choose you!" The fully evolved Johto Water Starter Pokemon comes out and does his signature victory dance.

Serena then said this, "You can do it Ash and Feraligatr!" Ash's friends also joined in cheering. Then all of Serena's Pokemon popped out of their pokeballs said Chupi, Sylveon, Delphox, Lady Gard, Ninetales, and Vivillion joined Serena as Ash's unofficial, yet spirited, cheering squad.

Serena then said this, "You girls are pumped up!" Her Pokemon nodded giddly.

Lady Gard then said this, " _Ash and his team will win! We know that."_ Serena and the rest of her Pokemon all cheered.

Announcer then said this, "Cameron's Samurott goes up against Ash's Feraligatr who is doing his signature victory dance already!" The crowd laughed and applauded Feraligatr. The Referee signals to begin as the spectators cheer on for one exciting fight.

Lyra then said this, "Ash has a Feraligatr?! That means he has all three fully evolved forms of the Johto Starter Pokemon!"

Khoury then said this, "I'm not surprised by that."

Brock then said this, "Man, Feraligatr still does his dance?"

Misty then said this, "That sure takes us back to our Johto journeys."

Ash then said this, " _Okay let's win this! Serena and her Pokemon are cheering their hearts out for us and so are our friends!"_ Everyone in the Aura Link agreed and cheered on.

Cameron then said this, "Samurott, start with Aqua Jet!" Samurott shoots like a water rocket aiming at Feraligatr.

Ash then said this, "Feraligatr use Double Team then Aerial Ace!" Feraligatr creates several of his copies enabling him to dodge Samurott's Aqua Jet.

Cameron then said this, "Drats! Samurott turn around and hit all of the copies!" Samurott guided herself with her Aqua Jet as she hit some of Feraligatr's copies, but Samurott gets rammed unsuspectedly by the real Feraligatr on the side sending her crashing on the ice.

Cameron then said this, "Samurott, get in close and use Razor Shell!" Samurott rushes towards Feraligatr with twin seamitars.

Ash then said this, "Feraligatr, it's hand-to-hand combat time! Use Dragon Claw to counter then strike!" Feraligatr matched Samurott's Razor Shell with barrages of Dragon Claw attacks.

Announcer then said this, "Feraligatr and Samurott are engaging in hand-to-hand combat with evenly matched Dragon Claw attacks and Razor Shell attacks. Who will come out on top?" The spectators cheered seeing such intense combat. After a while, Feraligatr and Samurott simultaneously struck each other dealing damage. Both Pokemon were panting, but Samurott looked like she was on her last legs.

Cameron then said this, "Samurott, use Hydro Cannon!" Samurott began to charge Hydro Cannon.

Ash then said this, "Quick Feraligatr, use Iron Tail to strike the Hydro Cannon before it's fired!" Feraligatr rushes up and smashes Hydro Cannon with his Iron Tail causing Hydro Cannon to burst and knock Samurott out for the count.

Referee then said this, "Samurott is unable to battle. Feraligatr wins! Cameron, send your next Pokemon!" The spectators cheer loudly.

Announcer then said this, "Feraligatr emerges victorious with a powerful Iron Tail to defeat Samurott! How would Cameron counter?" Cameron recalls Samurott.

Max then said this, "That was some strategy! Well done by Ash and Feraligatr!"

Barry then said this, "How does Ash pull such moves off?!"

Serena then said this, "It doesn't matter because Ash is going to win!" She and her Pokemon continue to cheer loudly causing some of Ash's friends and the surrounding spectators to have sweat-drops.

Cameron then said this, "Hydreigon, it's your turn!" His Brutal Pokemon flies out and gives a mighty roar much to the spectators' excitement.

Ash then said this, "Feraligatr, great job out there. Take a nice rest." Feraligatr nodded and went back into his pokeball in Ash's Pokegear.

Ash then said this, "Goodra I choose you!" Ash's powerful pseudo-legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon from Kalos stands on the ice and roars at Hydreigon.

Dawn then said this, "Goodra looks pumped up and ready."

Iris then said this, "Wow! It's a showdown between two powerful Dragon-Type Pokemon!" Her Axew nodded excitedly.

Announcer then said this, "Cameron sends out his Hydreigon while Ash recalls Feraligatr and sends out his unbeatable Goodra for a match of Dragon-Types. Which Dragon-Type will emerge victorious? "The Referee signals to begin as the spectators cheered in a frenzy.

Ash then said this, "Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!" Goodra opens his mouth and fires a sparkly blue dragon-shaped beam of energy at Hydreigon.

Cameron then said this, "Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse as well!" Hydreigon also fires Dragon Pulse which collides with Goodra's Dragon Pulse in a huge explosion.

Ash then said this, "Goodra, get in close and use Ice Beam!" Goodra runs forward and fires his Ice Beam at Hydreigon.

Cameron then said this, "Hydreigon, dodge and use Tri-Attack point blank!" Hydreigon's three heads fired three blasts of fire, electricity, and ice which struck Goodra causing him to stagger backwards. He regained her balance, but suddenly electric sparks were on his body.

Announcer then said this, "Hydreigon's Tri-Attack can result in freeze, burn, or paralysis, and Goodra is suffering from paralysis!"

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash and Goodra! Hang in there!" Her Pokemon also cheered the two on.

Goodra then said this, " _Ash, I can't move!"_

Ash then said this, " _Don't worry. We can win this by using the field."_ "Goodra use Rain Dance!" Goodra fires a blue orb up to the sky which turns into dark storm clouds. Suddenly, a huge downpour of rain ensues.

Cameron then said this, "Rain Dance won't affect us! Get in close and use Dragon Pulse again!" Hydreigon fires Dragon Pulse again.

Ash then said this, "Goodra endure the hit with Bide!" Goodra braced himself for the hit. Upon impact, his body has a red glow.

Cameron then said this, "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse again!" Hydreigon fires Dragon Pulse for the third time. Suddenly, electrical sparks emitted from Goodra as his Hydration ability kicks in.

Announcer then said this, "Rain Dance has cured Goodra of paralysis due to his Hydration Ability!" The crowd cheered.

Ash then said this, "Awesome! Goodra, keep up the Bide and then release the energy!" Goodra absorbed the damage and then fires a powerful red energy beam engulfing Hydreigon. Hydreigon crashes and struggles to get up.

Serena then said this, "Goodra for the win!" Her Pokemon continued their cheerleading amid the Rain Dance.

Iris then said this, "Goodra is so strong! I just have to battle him someday!"

Cameron then said this, "Hydreigon, please get up! I know you can fight!" Hydreigon slowly rises up.

Ash then said this, "Oh man Hydreigon is tough! Goodra, quick use Thunder!" Goodra roared as several lightning bolts come crashing down and hits Hydreigon giving it a nasty electrocution and paralysis.

Cameron then said this, "No! Hydreigon is paralyzed!"

Ash then said this, "Goodra, finish this with Draco Meteor!" Goodra fires a bright yellow orb which explodes into several hundred glowing fiery meteors which rained down on Hydreigon mercilessly.

Cameron then said this, "Hydreigon no!" Hydreigon fainted due to the explosions.

Referee then said this, "Hydreigon is unable to battle! Goodra wins! Cameron, choose your next Pokemon!" Cameron recalls his Hydreigon as the spectators in the stadium cheer loudly. Rain Dance then terminates.

Ash then said this, "Great job out there Goodra!" Goodra grins at Ash.

Goodra then said this, " _OH YEAH!"_ Goodra runs up to Ash and gives him his usually slimy hugs.

Ash then said this, "Haha Goodra! You're awesome dude!" Goodra continues hugging and nuzzling Ash. Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon cheered them on in their Aura Link.

Announcer then said this, "Goodra celebrates the win by giving his trainer Ash a slimy hug!" The spectators laughed and cheered.

Dawn then said this, "Goodra definitely has a soft side."

May then said this, "I know!"

Bonnie then said this, "Yeah, they're so cute together!"

Clemont then said this, "Those two make a great team together; to think that it all started when we met him as a Goomy."

Cilan then said this, "The bond between Ash and Goodra is perfect like the bonds between Ash and the rest of his Pokemon."

Iris then said this, "Seeing this makes me want to hug Goodra too!" Her Axew agreed whole heartedly.

Cameron then said this, "Weavile, it's all on you!" His Weavile comes out for battle.

Ash then said this, " _A Weavile eh?"_

Hawlucha then said this, " _I'll take him."_

Ash then said this, " _Sure Hawlucha!"_ "Okay Goodra, great job out there! Take a nice long rest!" Goodra nodded and gets recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Hawlucha I choose you!" Ash's Wrestling Pokemon comes out ready for battle. He began doing all kinds of poses showing off his pride which earned lots of applause from the spectators.

Cilan then said this, "Hawlucha is getting ready to rumble!"

Bonnie then said this, "That's Hawlucha for you!"

Serena then said this, "Hawlucha is full of determination and pride just like Ash! Is that right girls?" Her Pokemon nodded and continued cheering.

Announcer then said this, "Cameron goes with Weavile while Ash switches Goodra out for his Hawlucha who is all fired up." The crowd cheers eager to see more battling. The Referee signals to begin.

Cameron then said this, "Let's start with Ice Beam!" Weavile fired Ice Beam at Hawlucha.

Ash then said this, "Hawlucha dodge and use Fire Punch!" Hawlucha dodged Ice Beam and struck Weavile with a flaming fist which was supereffective. Weavile then got a burn.

Cameron then said this, "Weavile's burned! Weavile close in and use Shadow Ball!" Weavile runs up to Hawlucha and prepares to slam Shadow Ball.

Ash then said this, "Hawlucha, counter with Thunder Punch! Then grab Weavile!" Hawlucha destroyed Shadow Ball with his electrically charged fist and gave Weavile a nasty shock. Then Hawlucha restrained Weavile.

Announcer then said this, "Oh no! Hawlucha has Weavile firmly in his grip! What would Cameron do?!"

Cameron then said this, "Weavile, use Ice Beam point blank!" Weavile was about to fire another Ice Beam point blank at Hawlucha, but Ash anticipated that ahead of time.

Ash then said this, "Hawlucha, use Iron Head to counter!" Hawlucha begins smashing his metallic head onto Weavile dealing lots of damage!

Cameron then said this, "Weavile break free with Poison Jab!" Weavile managed to charge its Poison Jab, but Hawlucha's grip proves too much.

Ash then said this, "Quick Hawlucha, send it flying with High Jump Kick, then strike with Sky Attack!" Hawlucha sends Weavile flying up in the air with a powerful kick. Then Hawlucha flies up and strikes Weavile with Sky Attack causing Weavile to be knocked further high up in the air much to the Cameron and the spectators' shock!

Cameron then said this, "Weavile, face downwards and use Ice Beam!" Weavile faced downward and fired Ice Beam towards Hawlucha.

Ash then said this, "Dodge, then wrap this up with your favorite attack said Flying Press!" Hawlucha grinned, then dodged Ice Beam, then flew above the ailing Weavile with a glowing body. Then Hawlucha slams Weavile down to the ground dealing the final blow. Hawlucha lands gracefully just in front of Ash and does his victory pose which garnered lots of laughs, cheers, and applause from the spectators.

Refereee then said this, "Weavile is unable to battle! Hawlucha wins! Cameron, choose your next Pokemon!"Cameron recalls his Weavile while the spectators' cheers grew louder.

Ritchie then said this, "I've never seen such powerful combination of moves like that!"

Bonnie then said this, "Yep! Hawlucha is very powerful. In fact, he was the champion of the forest he protected before joining up with Ash!"

Barry then said this, "Some champion is he! Hawlucha just destroyed Weavile without breaking a sweat!"

Bianca then said this, "I would like to meet Hawlucha!"

Announcer then said this, "Ash and his Pokemon are just dominating over there, and Hawlucha is having a great time! What will Cameron plan next?"

Cameron then said this, "Dodrio it's your turn!" The three-headed stork-like Pokemon comes out.

Ash then said this, "Hawlucha you did great! Take a nice long rest!" Hawlucha nodded and got recalled.

Ash then said this, "Dragonite I choose you!" His shiny pseudo-legendary Pokemon from Kanto comes out and gives a battle cry much to the spectators' excitement.

Misty then said this, "Oh boy, here comes Dragonite! He looks fired up and ready to take down Dodrio."

Iris then said this, "Look Axew! Ash's Dragonite is going to battle!" Axew became excited.

Announcer then said this, "Cameron's fourth Pokemon is his Dodrio while Ash substitutes Hawlucha with Dragonite!" The spectators cheer excitedly anticipating the battle to begin. The Referee signals to begin.

Ash then said this, "Alright, Dragonite, start with Steel Wing!" Dragonite flies towards Dodrio with metallic-coated wings.

Cameron then said this, "Dodrio use Sky Attack!" Dodrio counters with a powerful Sky Attack. Both attacks were even.

Ash then said this, "Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!" Dragonite immediately electrocutes Dodrio on the spot giving lots of damage.

Cameron then said this, "Drats! Dodrio use Tri-Attack!" Dodrio's three heads fired blasts of fire, electricity, and ice, but Ash was ready for this attack.

Ash then said this, "Dragonite, counter with Dragon Rush!" Dragonite speeds forward with outlines of blue dragon-shaped energy on his body which overwhelmed Tri-Attack and struck Dodrio hard.

Cameron then said this, "Dodrio, get into it and use Drill Peck!" Dodrio flies towards Dragonite with all three beaks glowing.

Ash then said this, "Dragonite use Hurricane!" Dragonite traps Dodrio in a huge tornado.

Cameron then said this, "Oh no! Dodrio, stay strong!"

Ash then said this, "Use Fire Blast and aim at the Hurricane!" Dragonite fired a star-shaped blast of fire into the huge tornado creating a huge inferno. Dodrio dropped down to the ice battlefield and fainted with bruises and burns.

Referee then said this, "Dodrio is unable to battle! Dragonite wins! Cameron, choose your next Pokemon!" Cameron recalls his Dodrio.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Dragonite takes out Cameron's Dodrio with authority!"

Iris then said this, "Ash's Dragonite is so strong!"

Serena then said this, "GO ASH GO!" Her Pokemon continue their cheerleading alongside Serena.

Barry then said this, "Ash's Dragonite doesn't compare to my Dad's Dragonite."

Dawn then said this, "How could you forget Barry? Ash's Dragonite defeated Palmer's Dragonite along the way for Ash to win the Tower Print just after winning the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament back then."

Bianca then said this, "Oh, Barry is just striving to play it small, right?" Bianca giggled as Barry nodded with pride as Dawn facepalmed.

Cameron then said this, "Now time to show some serious finesse! Arcanine, let's go!" His Arcanine came out and galloped forward.

May then said this, "That Arcanine looks strong!"

Announcer then said this, "Cameron sends out his Arcanine as his fifth Pokemon. How will Ash counter?"

Ash then said this, "We're not going to back down! Dragonite, great job out there! Take a good rest!" Dragonite nodded and got recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Emboar I choose you!" His fully evolved Fire Pig Pokemon from Unova faces Arcanine with lots of determination.

Announcer then said this, "Ash makes another exchange, swapping Dragonite out with his Emboar for the battle of Fire-Types!" The Referee signals to begin as the crowd cheered in frenzy.

Cameron then said this, "Arcanine, let's start out with Flamethrower!" Arcanine fires a stream of flames.

Ash then said this, "Emboar, use Flamethrower as well!" Emboar fires Flamethrower which matched Arcanine's Flamethrower in power causing an explosion at the center of the field.

Cameron then said this, "Darn! Arcanine use Extreme Speed!" Arcanine charges at Emboar with blinding speed.

Ash then said this, "Emboar, catch Arcanine!" Emboar used his body's girth to catch Arcanine in the nick of time much to Cameron's and the spectators' surprise.

Cameron then said this, "Arcanine quick use Thunder Fang!" Arcanine prepares to bite Emboar with its electrically charged fangs.

Ash then said this, "Emboar, use Stone Edge!" Emboar hits Arcanine with volleys of sharp stones at point blank range. The attack was supereffective as Arcanine took major damage and was sent sprawling on the ice.

Announcer then said this, "What an incredible sequence of moves! Emboar foils Arcanine's Extreme Speed and then scores a critical hit with Stone Edge!"

Cameron then said this, "Drats! Arcanine, let's use Double Team and Extreme Speed!" Arcanine and several of its copies turned into blurs with Extreme Speed and struck Emboar repeatedly.

Ash then said this, "Hang in there Emboar!" Emboar stood his ground.

Announcer then said this, "Emboar is doing his best in enduring Arcanine's combo attack of Extreme Speed and Double Team. How will Ash respond?"

Cameron then said this, "Now, go in and use Dragon Pulse point blank!" Arcanine stopped using the combo and then rushes forward and fires Dragon Pulse.

Ash then said this, " _Perfect! Emboar, now let's use your new move!"_ Dodge and then use Scald!" This caught Cameron, the spectators, and even the Announcer off guard as Emboar dodged Dragon Pulse and struck Arcanine with a blast of boiling-hot water at point-blank range which was supereffective! Then Arcanine winced in pain as it got afflicted with a burn.

Announcer then said this, "What a surprise move! Emboar uses Scald, a Water-Type move which is one of the few non-Fire-Type moves to give the target a burn. It looks like Arcanine is suffering from the burn!"

Cameron then said this, "Arcanine hang in there!" Arcanine still winces from the burn

Ash then said this, "We're finishing this! Emboar, use Hammer Arm!" Emboar rushes up to Arcanine and smashes it with his red glowing arm dealing the final blow!

Referee then said this, "Arcanine is unable to battle! Emboar wins! Cameron, please choose your final Pokemon!" The crowd cheered madly seeing the display of power in the battle from Emboar. Ash's friends also cheered spiritedly but not as emphatically as Serena and her Pokemon. Cameron recalled his Arcanine.

Announcer then said this, "What a spectacular battle! Both combatants fought hard, but Arcanine couldn't match up with Emboar and his outstanding power. Cameron is down to his last Pokemon!"

Cameron then said this, "Okay, it's the last stand! Lucario, show 'em what you're made of!" His Lucario came out and took its position.

Announcer then said this, "Cameron's final Pokemon is Lucario!"

Lucario then said this, " _Ash let's make this a true rematch. Although we defeated Cameron and his Lucario back in the Unova League Championships, I'm sure they both have gotten stronger together."_ Ash nodded in agreement.

Ash then said this, "Emboar, great job out there. Take a nice long rest." Emboar nodded and got recalled.

Ash then said this, "Lucario I choose you!" His Lucario appeared and faced Cameron's Lucario. The spectators cheered seeing one of Ash's strongest Pokemon coming out for battle. Ash's friends joined the cheering, but Serena and her Pokemon took their cheering to another level with the help of Medicham who would not let the opportunity to cheer on her love interest slip.

Announcer then said this, "Ash recalls his Emboar and substitutes in Lucario to go up against Cameron's Lucario."

Ash then said this, "Cameron, my Lucario wants a rematch with your Lucario!"

Cameron then said this, "Sounds good! Let's rock!"

Announcer then said this, "So it's a battle between Ash's Lucario and Cameron's Lucario!" The Referee signals to begin as both Lucario bowed to each other before the battle which earned lots of applause.

Announcer then said this, "Both Lucario decide to bow to each other out of respect before the battle. This is by far one of the best examples of sportsmanship!"

Ash then said this, "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Ash's Lucario fires an orb of deep blue aura energy.

Cameron then said this, "Lucario you use Aura Sphere as well!" Cameron's Lucario also fires Aura Sphere which matched Ash's Lucario's Aura Sphere in powered causing an explosion at the center.

Ash then said this, "Get in close and use Bone Rush!" Ash's Lucario unleashes his bone-shaped staff orange in color and rushes up to Cameron's Lucario.

Cameron then said this, "Lucario, you use Bone Rush as well!" Cameron's Lucario matches Ash's Lucario's Bone Rush with his own Bone Rush light blue in color. Both of their Lucario matched and traded hits with each other.

Announcer then said this, "Both Ash's and Cameron's Lucario are turning this battle into a sparring match! Which side will come out at top?"

Ash's Lucario then said this, " _Cameron and his Lucario have improved, but we have improved since then too!"_

Ash then said this, " _Right! Let's show them what our training is all about!"_

Cameron then said this, "Quick, use Force Palm!" Cameron's Lucario rushes up to Ash's Lucario and prepares to unleash a burst of energy from his paws.

Ash then said this, "Lucario, dodge with Extreme Speed then follow up with Blaze Kick!" Ash's Lucario dodged Cameron's Lucario's Force Palm by a hairline and swiftly struck him with a flaming hot kick which was supereffective.

Cameron's Lucario grunted in pain as he got a burn.

Cameron then said this, "Use Metal Sound!" Cameron's Lucario screeched at a high frequency causing Ash and his Lucario to cover their ears. Ash's Lucario's defense fell down.

Cameron then said this, "Then follow up with Force Palm!" Cameron's Lucario successfully landed Force Palm causing Ash's Lucario to get paralysis.

Announcer then said this, "Now Cameron's Lucario has paralyzed Ash's Lucario using Force Palm."

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash and Lucario. I know you can win!" Serena clasped her hands tightly. Her Pokemon emulated Serena. Ash's friends stared at Serena and her Pokemon with amazement.

Brock then said this, "I think there's something going on between Ash and Serena."

Cilan then said this, "You know you're right, but we shouldn't interfere. Besides, we got Ash and Cameron to cheer on."

Cameron then said this, "Now go in and use Close Combat!" Cameron's Lucario prepares to rapidly hit, kick, and punch Ash's Lucario.

Ash then said this, "Not happening! Lucario, use your Aura to find an opening and then use Force Palm!" Ash's Lucario finds an opening in Cameron's Lucario and damages him with a burst of energy from his paw before Cameron's Lucario could land Close Combat. Cameron's Lucario then became paralyzed.

Announcer then said this, "What's this? Both Ash's and Cameron's Lucario have become paralyzed! Could this battle be a battle of patience and timing?"

Ash then said this, " _Lucario, try to shake off the paralysis!"_ Lucario successfully did that much to everyone's surprise.

Announcer then said this, "So Ash's Lucario has got rid of Paralysis!"

Ash's Lucario then said this, " _I wish I could let the battle drag on with Lucario over there because it is so much fun, but I know that it must end."_

Ash then said this, " _I feel you Lucario. It was like my gym battle with Clemont."_

Ash's Lucario then said this, " _So let's wrap this up for the win!"_

Cameron then said this, "Lucario, shake off the paralysis quickly before they attack!" Cameron's Lucario struggled to do so.

Ash then said this, "Let's finish this with Aura Sphere!" Ash's Lucario hits Cameron's Lucario with Aura Sphere and deals the final blow.

Referee then said this, "Cameron's Lucario is unable to battle. Ash's Lucario wins! With Cameron out of Pokemon, the winner of this Group A match is Ash Ketchum!" Ash Ketchum defeats Cameron Kotetsu 6-0. The crowd cheers for Ash the victor. Lucario runs up to Ash and Pikachu.

Lucario then said this, " _Well done Ash!"_

Ash then said this, " _Nah, you and the team have done well. I'm proud of you."_ Ash and Pikachu embrace Lucario.

Cameron then said this, "Lucario, are you okay?" His Lucario regained consciousness and smirked at him.

Cameron then said this, "Great, thank you for battling to the very end! We'll get stronger together." His Lucario smiled and hugged Cameron.

Announcer then said this, "Despite the nature of the outcome, both contenders have fought very hard with spirit and sportsmanship! Give a round of applause for a spectacular match!" The spectators cheered very loudly.

Announcer then said this, "On a further note, Ash remains unbeaten and maintains his share of the lead in Group A of the PWT-Aces Cup Group Stage!" The crowd cheered again.

Serena then said this, "THEY WON AGAIN!" Serena, Chupi, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox all cheered their hearts out for Ash and his Pokemon.

Brock then said this, "They battled well!"

Cilan then said this, "This battle presented all kinds of flavors!"

May then said this, "Now it's Max and Barry's turn to battle later after lunch."

Barry then said this, "Oh yeah. Well Max, it's you and me pal! So don't hold back!"

Max then said this, "Right Barry! Cheers to a great and exciting battle!" Barry and Max shared a fistbump. Their stomachs growled causing everyone to laugh.

Dawn then said this, "So let's all head back to the Pokemon Center and greet Cameron and Ash. I bet they're both starved just as you two are."

Bianca then said this, "Yep, you both need that energy to battle at your best! Let's go everyone!" All of Ash and Cameron's friends went to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile Ash, his Lucario, and Pikachu met up with Cameron and his Lucario.

Cameron then said this, "Great battle Ash. My Lucario enjoyed the battle!" His Lucario nodded.

Ash then said this, "Same here. My Lucario totally agrees." Both Lucario bowed to each other again.

Cameron then said this, "That's good. So let's head back to the Pokemon Center."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, I'm starved."

Cameron then said this, "Me too! Wait what's that over there?" Ash looked in Cameron's direction and widened his eyes.

Ash then said this, "Not again! Crazy fans and the media! Let's book!" So Ash, Pikachu, Cameron, and both of the Lucario with help from Ash's Gallade Teleported back to the Pokemon Center where all of their friends were waiting for them. Ash and Cameron healed their Pokemon with Nurse Joy's assistance.

Serena then said this, "Ash! You and your Pokemon are dashing as always!" Serena embraces Ash. Soon her Pokemon follow suit and smothered Ash with their affections.

Ash then said this, "Wow, all this for me and my team?" Serena winked at Ash.

Serena then said this, "Yep. We'll cheer you guys all the way no matter what!"

Ash then said this, "Wow, thank you Serena." Medicham then embraces Lucario and engulfs him in a long and passionate kiss.

Medicham then said this, " _You battled your heart out there. I'm proud to call you my prince."_

Lucario then said this, " _Thank you Medicham. I'll always treasure you."_ Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and the rest of her Pokemon all smiled warmly seeing the two lovebirds embrace. Ash's Pokemon continued cheering and whistling through the Aura Link. Soon Cameron and the rest of Ash and Serena's friends all joined up.

Brock then said this, "Great job out there Ash and Cameron."

Cilan then said this, "I totally agree. We all enjoyed watching the match. We wouldn't care who would have won as long as you two and your Pokemon had fun out there."

Iris then said this, "I'm in awe with both of your Dragon-Type Pokemon. My Dragonite, Gible, and Axew could learn a few things from this battle."

Clemont then said this, "Well, let's eat so that we can make it time for Max and Barry's match in the afternoon." So after a filling lunch with friends and Pokemon, Ash and his friends made it to the match between Max and Barry in the Grass Field Stadium in which Max defeats Barry 6-5 in a close match.

Later that evening after feeding themselves and their Pokemon a big dinner, Ash and all of his friends were in the lobby of their trainer lodge all relaxing after the long day.

Barry then said this, "I'll say that our battle today was even better than our battle back in the final round of the Johto League Championships few months back."

Max then said this, "For sure! Just thinking about our battle has gotten me so psyched up for the next set of battles! Whoa, check it out! Info about our next Group battles for Wednesday has been released."

Cameron then said this, "What do you know? It's you and me Max, Wednesday 10am at the Rock Field Stadium!"

Max then said this, "I've been itching to battle you and your Pokemon Cameron!"

Cameron then said this, "Then let's not hold back and have fun Max, but you know I'm going to win!"

Max then said this, "Touché! You haven't seen anything yet Cameron. I'll give you a taste of what a son of a top class Hoenn Gym Leader can really do!" Cameron and Max both locked eyes.

Brock then said this, "Wow, the sparks are flying with those two!"

Cilan then said this, "I totally agree! Max and Cameron are just preparing the fresh ingredients for one spicy hot battle!"

Iris then said this, "Enough of the Connoisseur talks! Good luck to both of you!"

Lyra then said this, "Yeah, I can't wait to see that battle, though I'm a bit worried about my next opponent."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, who you are facing?"

Lyra then said this, "It's Calem from Vaniville Town in Kalos tomorrow at 2 pm at the Ice Field."

Ash then said this, "Ah that guy! He can be quite the trainer although he can be a bit of a hothead." Everyone chuckled hearing that.

Lyra then said this, "Yeah, but Ash you have beaten him before if I remember correctly."

Serena then said this, "Yeah that is true though that was several months ago and that Ash defeated Calem using his Kalos Pokemon team."

Ritchie then said this, "Hmm. Calem did win all his Group battles so far by using a variety of strategies kind of like Ash."

Khoury then said this, "Don't worry about that. Just do your best and focus on the battle. Also don't forget that I'll always root for you no matter what."

Lyra then said this, "Oh Khoury! That really means a lot to me coming from you!" Lyra had a dreamy look when looking at Khoury.

Dawn then said this, "Well don't forget that all of us are rooting for you as well Lyra, so no need to worry!"

May then said this, "Yeah what she said!"

Bianca then said this, "Barry, what about your next battle?"

Barry then said this, "Oh right! Let me have a look." But when Barry found out about his next opponent, Barry went from happy go-lucky to just complete shock which got Bianca confused.

Dawn then said this, "Barry, are you okay?" Bianca then took a closer look on Barry's Pokedex.

Bianca then said this, "Barry is scheduled for a match with Ash on Wednesday at 4 pm at the Water Field."

Ash then said this, "Barry, so cheers to a great battle." Ash extends his hand out to Barry. Barry noticed and then immediately shook off his uncharacteristic behavior.

Barry then said this, "Oh right! To a good battle! Hehehe!" They both shook hands, but Ash couldn't help but wonder why Barry isn't himself all of a sudden.

Ash then said this, "Barry, is something the matter?" Everyone looked curiously at Barry.

Barry then said this, "Uh um nothing. I'll get going then!" Barry then made a beeline out of the lodge.

Ash then said this, "Barry, where are you going at this time?" It was too late as Barry has left in a blink of an eye.

Brock then said this, "Don't worry Ash. I think Barry is a little anxious in battling you. It's not uncommon."

Ash then said this, "I know, but this isn't how Barry acts. He's so pumped up to battle any opponent no matter what. I just hope he's ready when he needs to be ready." Serena places her hand on Ash's shoulder to comfort Ash.

Serena then said this, "Don't worry. Both you and Barry have plenty of time until you two have your match. Just focus on your game plan and you will be fine."

Bonnie then said this, "Don't forget that we all have your back."

Ash then said this, "Geez thank you, but don't we all need to cheer Barry on too?"

Bianca then said this, "I have to agree. After all Ash does have Serena and her Pokemon as his personal cheer squad. Barry just has his Pokemon to rely on."

Cilan then said this, "I know how you feel Ash."

Iris then said this, "What do you mean Cilan?"

Cilan then said this, "As a Gym Leader, I have to not only bring out the best out of my Pokemon, but also help my challengers bring out their potential in themselves and their Pokemon. At the same time, I have to keep my Gym's reputation strong too which means that there's no room for me, Cress, or Chili to just fork a badge over."

Brock then said this, "I know that feeling too. You see Ash you want to win as much as you want, but you want Barry to give his best too no matter what."

Ash then said this, "So what should we all do? Heck, what should I do?"

Serena then said this, "Ash, you just do what you do best. Your never-give-up attitude can really stir a lot of things up in all the people and Pokemon Trainers we have met. Perhaps if you battle the way you have been battling, this can get Barry to battle as hard as you can." Everyone agreed with Serena.

Lyra then said this, "Wow Serena! Those are some wonderful words of wisdom." Serena blushed modestly as Ash and his friends all nodded in agreement.

Serena then said this, "Oh, I'm just trying to ensure that Ash gives his very best at all times and enjoys the battling."

Ash then said this, "Alright, I'm going to call it a day. Goodnight!" Ash and his friends bid each other goodnight, but Bianca stayed up.

Bianca said _I have to help Barry somehow. He really needs a pep talk! Perhaps it's my calling._

June 19, 2012

The next day, Ash and his friends watched Ritchie win his match and maintain his undefeated streak in his Group. Then they were all cheering on Lyra in her battle against Calem, but Calem proved to be tough for her and won 6-3.

May then said this, "That Calem person is very skilled."

Dawn then said this, "Poor Lyra. I hope she doesn't take this loss too personally."

Khoury then said this, "Don't worry. I'll go talk to her after the match." Soon they arrived in the lobby and met up with Lyra who was hugging Khoury tightly for comfort.

Khoury then said this, "Easy Lyra, don't worry. You can hang on to me as long as you want to."

Lyra then said this, "T-thanks K-khoury. I w-w-wouldn't know w-what to do without you."

Misty then said this, "You're a great trainer Lyra. So don't let this loss bum you down. Just bounce back and you'll be even stronger."

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, no need to worry!" Lyra finally smiled.

Lyra then said this, "Funny, isn't that when we worry the most?" Everyone had a good laugh about that. Just as Calem was about to leave the lobby, he stares right in the direction of Ash with a stern expression and walks away. Even Ash's friends also noticed that.

Ash then said this, "What's up with Calem?"

Serena then said this, "I'm not sure. I would be careful if he is around. Remember what happened last time?"

Clemont then said this, "Yeah, let's not go there." Then Lucario spoke to Ash and everyone else in the Aura Link.

Lucario then said this, " _I would agree with Serena. Be cautious around Calem. For some reason, I'm detecting a sinister aura from him combined with another bad aura."_

Ash then said this, " _Really? That's a new one."_

Lucario then said this, " _I'm afraid it is. Furthermore, I have a strange feeling that we may have encountered the latter before. Still, take Serena's advice and be careful."_ Ash nodded.

Brock then said this, "Ash, don't you have to do some training with your Pokemon for your match against Barry?"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, I do, but I know that my team and I will be ready."

Bianca then said this, "Speaking of Barry, where is he? I just hope that he's okay."

Dawn then said this, "Good question. We've never seen him since last night when he acted totally freaked out about going up against Ash."

Ash then said this, "Why is he freaked out is still beyond me."

Ritchie then said this, "You know, maybe he's trying to get his composure together. Perhaps by training in a secluded area with his Pokemon, he can help himself and his Pokemon prepare to give you a tough matchup."

Ash then said this, "Maybe, but I still think that Barry needs to relax a bit."

Max then said this, "I feel you Ash, but just remember you swept all of your opponents six to zip including Cameron. Don't take this personally, but I think that your dominant performance is rather intimidating to Barry."

Ash then said this, "Geez Max, I can't help it if my Pokemon are winning. ARGH! I'll just get back to training. I shouldn't be so conflicted like this."

Serena then said this, "Good idea Ash, but first let's have some lunch. Bianca, if you can find Barry, let him know too." Bianca nodded.

Later during lunch, Ash and his friends were almost full and ready to go, but Barry didn't show up.

Cilan then said this, "Hmm. I guess Barry has not shown up yet."

Iris then said this, "Man, what a kid! He should at least man up!"

Bianca then said this, "How rude of you to talk about Barry like that! I'll look for him again, and I'll bring his lunch to him."

Brock then said this, "Well it's worth the shot." Brock packed Barry's lunch for Bianca.

Bianca then said this, "I'll be back! I'll let you all know if I see him." Ash and his friends nodded as Bianca left.

Brock then said this, "You know I can tell that Bianca and Barry do have something going on between them."

Cilan then said this, "You know I have to agree!"

Cameron then said this, "Yeah, the way that they have been crashing into each other multiple times pretty much confirms it."

Max then said this, "You know there's the old saying that you hurt the one you love!"

Ritchie then said this, "Yup! I can tell that they're a match made in heaven! Isn't that right Sparky?" Sparky squealed in agreement.

Bonnie then said this, "Aww! That is so cute! Clemont, you can learn from Barry and Bianca!" Everyone chuckles.

Clemont then said this, "Bonnie! Won't you just quit your cupidity? Man, will I ever be free from this madness?"

Bonnie then said this, "Until you find yourself a lovely wife, nope!" Clemont groans as the laughter continues among the group.

Ash then said this, "Alright! It's training time! Let's go!" Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon all roared in agreement and followed Ash.

Serena then said this, "Well girls, let's watch Ash and his Pokemon do some training! Ash, wait up!" Chupi, Delphox, Lady Gard, Medicham, Sylveon, Vivillion, and Ninetales nodded happily, and Serena and her Pokemon followed Ash and his Pokmeon.

Ash then said this, "Okay Serena, come along!" Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon rushed off.

Cameron then said this, "Man, Ash is serious. Max, you better watch out."

Max then said this, "Yeah right! You better watch out for me!" They both locked eyes and clashed their heads together.

May then said this, "Wow, they're at it again!"

Dawn then said this, "I guess we better get out of their way!"

Misty then said this, "They both have interesting personalities."

Iris then said this, "Yeah, but they sure are acting like little kids."

Meanwhile Barry was busy doing training with the Pokemon he planned to use for his battle with Ash which are Empoleon, Hitmonlee, Roserade, Skarmory, Staraptor, and Heracross.

Barry then said this, "That's it! Keep up the pace! We got to be in tip-top shape for our next match with Ash! He has gotten a lot stronger, and his Pokemon have not been defeated in battle! So we have got to battle like there's no tomorrow!" His Pokemon roared wholeheartedly in agreement. Then they hear a shrill voice growing louder.

Barry then said this, "Hey, it's Bianca! Why she's in a hurry?"

Bianca then said this, "OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!"

Barry then said this, "BIANCA LOOKOUT!" It was too late as Bianca collides into Barry. Bianca realizes that she collided into Barry.

Bianca then said this, "It's Barry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

Barry then said this, "Hey Bianca, you should watch out where you're going you know. If you don't then I'll have to fine you!" Bianca giggled.

Bianca then said this, "Oh Barry, I was just looking for you as quickly as possible. I got you and your Pokemon some lunch." Bianca giggled again when Barry and his Pokemon all had their stomachs growling.

Barry then said this, "Well, I suppose we could take a lunch break." Barry and his Pokemon helped themselves to their lunch. Moments later after lunch, Barry, Bianca, and all of their Pokemon were relaxing under the blue sky.

Bianca then said this, "Barry, what is your ultimate dream?"

Barry then said this, "Easy! I want to become the strongest trainer out there, perhaps as strong as my dad!"

Bianca then said this, "Yeah, like as strong as a Frontier Brain?"

Barry then said this, "Yes. My dad is the strongest Frontier Brain of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. No matter what, his challengers have feared his Pokemon. By just watching him, he has given me the inspiration and strength to be strong like him and perhaps even more! But there was this one time I have seen my dad lose a match."

Bianca then said this, "Really? Who did he lose to?"

Barry then said this, "He lost to Ash of all people. Well I'll start from how it all came down to that point. First in the annual Twinleaf Town Festival Battle Tournament few years back, Ash won the tournament which enabled him to have an exhibition battle with the special guest which just so happens to be my dad. At that time, Ash had four out of the five Sinnoh Battle Frontier Prints with the fifth one being the Tower Print which my dad defends. At the exhibition match, my dad's Rhyperior and Ash's Grotle battled to a draw. Eventually his Grotle evolved into Torterra. Then Ash and his Pokemon won the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament that year using his Pikachu, his Sinnoh team, plus other Pokemon he kept back in his hometown such as his Donphan, his Sceptile, his Swellow, his Glalie, his Magnezone, his Blastoise, his Snorlax, his Heracross, his Meganium, his Typhlosion, and many more. His Pokemon have grown stronger. Then it was time for Ash to finally have a match with my dad for the Tower Print."

Bianca then said this, "So what was it like over there?"

Barry then said this, "The Battle Tower that time was filled to capacity with the electrifying audience with many people from all over coming to see the match, including all of Twinleaf Town. It was like the Pokemon League all over again. I guess when you have two powerful trainers going head to head, you have tons of attention. So then the match started. My dad used his ultimate team of Pokemon. Ash, however, used some of his strongest aces from his previous journeys that he never used in the Sinnoh League Championships. Besides keeping his Pikachu, his Torterra, and his Garchomp in rotation, he added his Dragonite, his Tyranitar, and his Metagross. The match dragged on for a few hours, but one by one, my dad's Dragonite, Milotic, Regigigas, Rampardos, and Heatran were defeated. Still the match was pretty close all throughout as Ash's Pokemon were also knocked out. Soon my dad and Ash were down to their final Pokemon; my dad's Rhyperior versus Ash's Torterra. It was a close call, but Torterra barely lasted longer than Rhyperior giving Ash the win, the Tower Print, and his entry into the Sinnoh Battle Frontier Hall of Fame. Ash is still the first and only trainer to be inducted into that Hall of Fame. From what I've heard, he accomplished the same feat in the Kanto Battle Frontier."

Bianca then said this, "Wow! That was some battle. Ash must be a powerful trainer if he and his Pokemon could defeat your dad's Pokemon not to mention Legendary Pokemon. So is it why you freaked out last night? Is it because Ash has defeated your dad, and you think you do not have a chance of beating Ash?" Barry nodded sadly.

Barry then said this, "Just thinking of battling Ash given his current winning streak is giving me the creeps."

Bianca then said this, "Barry, because of your fears, everyone is worried about you, myself included! Please Barry, even your Pokemon need you to be strong."

Barry then said this, "But how can I be as strong as Ash? In case you haven't noticed, Ash has his own unofficial cheering squad led by Serena and her Pokemon! It's just not fair! Plus he has swept all of his matches left and right! You should have seen the kind of beating his Pokemon gave to Cameron's Pokemon!"

Bianca then said this, "But that doesn't mean that you are not allowed to have a cheering squad for yourself."

Barry then said this, "Huh? What do you mean Bianca?"

Bianca then said this, "In other words, my Pokemon and I will cheer you and your Pokemon on no matter the circumstances! Is that right?" Bianca's Pokemon cheered.

Barry then said this, "Y-you r-r-really mean it?" Bianca leaned closer to Barry and softly grasped his shoulders.

Bianca then said this, "Yes, win or lose, I'll always root for you. So that makes me your ultimate number one fan! I believe in you, and I really do! So chin up Barry! Go out there and show everyone you can handle anything! Don't hold back. Barry, I know you can be stronger than your dad, and I will do anything in my power to help you reach that goal. Even when you do reach your goal, I'll just keep cheering you on like there's no tomorrow!" Barry nearly teared up hearing that proclamation. He naturally began to lean in closer to Bianca and gently grabbing her hips making her blush.

Barry then said this, "B-b-bianca! T-t-that r-really means a lot to me. You're the first person to really believe in me. I won't fail you." Barry's and Bianca's heads were touching, and naturally their lips were about to lock when Barry's Pokemon and Bianca's Pokemon all were laughing, whistling, and cheering.

Barry then said this, "HEY! ALL BECAUSE BIANCA AND I ARE HAVING OUR MOMENTS DOESN'T MEAN YOU ALL CAN JUST BUTT IN AND MAKE FUN OUT OF US! I'M GOING TO FINE ALL OF YOU!" All of the Pokemon roared in laughter and scattered as Barry chased after them. Bianca burst out laughing just seeing the sight.

Bianca then said this, "Oh Barry, you're so all over the place." Her cheeks had a furious shade of red. After a while, Barry and the Pokemon stopped running and were resting on the grass.

Bianca then said this, "Barry, I'll be heading back to the Pokemon Center where everyone else is. If you need me, you can reach me over there. You just keep training hard." Bianca winked at Barry who felt his stomach did a backflip while his Pokemon were all chuckling.

Barry then said this, "Okay, see you later Bianca!" Bianca recalled her Pokemon and rushed off to the Pokemon Center.

Barry then said this, "Man that Bianca is one interesting girl. Alright team! Let's get back to our training!" His Pokemon roared with lots of spirit. Unknown to everyone present, someone was snooping behind some bushes a bit further away from Barry and his Pokemon. Turns out that it was Calem.

Calem said _So this Barry person is feeling the pressure of having to face Ketchum. Perhaps there is a way that can be facilitated._ He then receives a call through his earpiece and whispers to elude detection.

Calem then said this, "Yes? I found a way for us to stir up some chaos and attention especially for our target here in this tournament… Hmm? I do have it with me, but that might be risky if I were to carry out the plan I have using it since I'm here undercover. I will need someone else undercover to take care of our client over here tomorrow even if that means being detected by security, but they won't be detecting me behind this at least… I'll transmit visual coverage of our client so you know who he is. Perfect, that should help cover up everything. Great I'm on it." Calem signed off and disappeared.

Bianca reached the Pokemon Center where Ash and his friends were situated.

Ash then said this, "Did you find Barry?"

Bianca then said this, "Yes I did. He has been training super hard."

Brock then said this, "How is he right now?"

Bianca then said this, "He's fine. I managed to talk it through with him. Ash, watch out because he's more psyched than before." Everyone cheered.

Ash then said this, "That's great. This just makes me even more psyched for tomorrow's match with Barry!"

Serena then said this, "See, I knew we will have a match for us to enjoy and for you to get the thrill from. Don't forget that my Pokemon and I will cheer you and your Pokemon on Ash!" Serena winks at Ash who chuckles.

Ash then said this, "Of course I won't forget! My Pokemon and I can hear you all cheer even amongst the crazy crowd in the stadium!" Serena and her Pokemon blushed and became giddy.

Cilan then said this, "Great, we all are ready for this."

Ritchie then said this, "Yeah, better hold on to your hats!" Sparky squealed in agreement.

Cameron then said this, "Don't forget about my match with Max!"

Max then said this, "Course we won't forget because I'm winning!"

Misty andMay andDawn then said this, "Here we go again!"

Iris then said this, "You two are such little kids getting worked up. Save the energy for your match tomorrow!" Everyone laughed. Later, Ash and all of his friends and Pokemon, including Barry, all finally dined together and got plenty of rest for the next day.


	15. Malicious Revelations

June 20, 2012

The day has finally arrived for Ash and Barry to have their long-awaited Group 'A' match at the Water Field Stadium at 4pm. Earlier, Max and Cameron had their match in which Max won 6-4. Before parting ways, Bianca personally wished Barry good luck before joining Ash's friends who were seated among the tens of thousands of cheering spectators at the bleachers. Ash and Barry were in their trainer lockers.

Ash then said this, "Okay, let's do this! There's no turning back!" All of his Pokemon cheered in the Aura link as Ash, along with Pikachu on his shoulder, exited the locker room and made his way to the water battlefield.

Meanwhile, Barry got ready and flexed his muscles.

Barry then said this, "Alright! This is it! It's all or nothing!" He was about to exit his locker room when a squid-like Pokemon suddenly appeared.

Barry then said this, "YIKES! Who is that Pokemon?" He was about to whip out his Pokedex when the said Pokemon's body glowed causing Barry to become drowsy and fall down. Then the Pokemon extended its glowing arms and touched Barry.

In Barry's mindscape, Barry stands face to face with his father Palmer who had a serious expression.

Barry then said this, "Dad, is that you?"

Palmer then said this, "Yes Barry. It's me. I have something important to say so listen carefully!"

Barry then said this, "What is it?" Barry stared anxiously at Palmer.

Palmer then said this, "Barry, I want you to defeat Ash Ketchum in this match at all costs! He is a threat to all of your hopes and dreams! By crushing Ash Ketchum, you will be regarded as the strongest trainer in existence! My loss to him back at the Battle Tower back then still hurts like getting hit by Poison Sting from a Beedrill! SO REDEEM YOUR OLD MAN BY CRUSHING ASH KETCHUM! IS THAT CLEAR BARRY!?" Barry gained his resolve.

Barry then said this, "YES I WILL CRUSH ASH KETCHUM, AND I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

Palmer then said this, "Good. Take this which will ensure victory." Palmer hands Barry some mysterious orb of energy. Then everything in Barry's mindscape warps. Back in the locker room, Barry slowly stands up. When he opened his eyes, his eyes weren't the normal orange color, but dark violet and glowing. His mouth curved into an uncharacteristic evil grin. Barry in his mind-controlled state runs out of his locker room like a maniac and heads to the battlefield. Behind the shadows, a mysterious person appears!

Mysterious Trainer then said this, "Well done my friend. Just keep up the act and you should stir things up a bit. Soon Ketchum, your winning days will end by your own friend." He then hid in the shadows again.

Ash made it to his trainer box at the water stadium battlefield along with Pikachu on his shoulder. His friends along with the tens of thousands of spectators cheered loudly upon seeing Ash and Pikachu making their entrance.

Serena then said this, "Look there's Ash and Pikachu!" Ash sees Serena along with her entire Pokemon team cheering emphatically which roused up the rest of his friends to also cheer him on.

Ash then said this, " _Man I'm psyched!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Me too! We're all ready to win!"_ All of the Pokemon in the Aura link cheered.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Hold it wait a sec! I'm getting a strange reading."_ The cheering suddenly stopped in the Aura Link as Ash and his Pokemon friends all pondered what Cosmoenix said.

Ash then said this, " _What do you mean? What strange reading are you talking about?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Look up ahead."_ Ash then sees Barry arriving at his trainer box.

Ash then said this, " _Oh, that's Barry over there."_

Lucario then said this, " _I'll have to agree with Cosmoenix. Ash, take a closer look at his eyes and facial expression. I'm also picking up an aura similar to the aura I picked up from Calem last night! It seems like it is filled with a strong psychic power."_ Ash then noticed the odd coloring of Barry's eyes and the wicked grin plastered on his face.

Ash then said this, " _You're not kidding! If that's the case, we have a serious problem here!"_

Gallade then said this, " _We need to save Barry somehow!"_ Ash's friends then see Barry come out.

Bianca then said this, "Barry has come too!"

Iris then said this, "Well he seems confident, but he looks just weird."

Max then said this, "I have to agree with Iris. What's with the wicked grin and his eyes!?" Cameron's Lucario then whispered to Cameron.

Cameron then said this, "My Lucario says that there is something not right! He read Barry's aura."

Bianca then said this, "What do you mean? I think Barry is ready to fight!" Then Medicham spoke to Serena.

Medicham then said this, " _Serena, I'm detecting a bad aura from Barry. Barry is not himself! Something has happened to him!"_ Serena and the rest of her Pokemon gasped.

Lady Gard then said this, " _I can see that too! I'm afraid Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of his team are in grave danger! Good news is that Lucario already told Ash about this!"_

Serena then said this, " _Then what should we do? We can't just run up to Ash when the match is going on!"_

Medicham then said this, " _The only thing we can do is hope that Ash can save Barry!"_

Serena then said this, "Something is definitely wrong! My Medicham and Lady Gard detected a bad presence that is controlling Barry! That bad aura could put Ash and his Pokemon in danger!" Ash's friends gasped.

Lyra then said this, "Could this be the work of a Pokemon?"

May then said this, "If it is, I don't even want to know what Pokemon could do that! We need to save them!"

Dawn then said this, "We don't have much time!"

Bonnie then said this, "Clemont I'm scared." Dedenne cowered in Bonnie's purse.

Clemont then said this, "Don't worry. I'll protect you Bonnie!" Clemont hugged Bonnie to comfort her.

Cilan then said this, "This is quite the mystery! It's detective time -!"

Bianca then said this, "Quit the Connoisseur lecture! We need to rescue Barry and fast! Let's call Officer Jenny!"

Serena then said this, "Wait!" Ash's friends paused and looked at Serena. "Ash would know what to do. He has been in many tough spots, but he and his Pokemon have always come out on top!" Her Pokemon nodded.

Ritchie then said this, "I second that!"

Lyra then said this, "Wow Serena, you really believe in Ash!" Serena grinned.

Serena then said this, "It's not me believing; it's me knowing!"

Brock then said this, "Yeah, but just in case things get out of hand, we need to call Officer Jenny! I'll be right back!"

Misty then said this, "Brock, don't screw it up by flirting with Officer Jenny okay!?"

Brock then said this, "Leave it to me!" He gave a thumbs-up and a pose which made everyone having sweat-drops.

Cameron then said this, "It's better if Lucario and I come with you Brock. He can help us make our case!"

Brock then said this, "Okay Cameron and Lucario. Let's go!" Brock along with Cameron and his Lucario left to go find Officer Jenny.

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash! I know you can break through and save Barry!" Her Pokemon also cheered along with Serena.

Meanwhile at another part of the Water Field Stadium, Calem was watching the match and notices Barry's behavior.

Calem said _Looks like everything is according to plan. Things are sure to turn chaotic._ Soon the Announcer begins commentary.

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We're live at the Water Field Stadium at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. The 2012 PWT-Aces Cup continues with this Group 'A' match! On the red side who hails from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh is Barry Pearl, the son of Battle Tower Tycoon Palmer a Sinnoh Battle Frontier Brain!" The crowd cheered loudly for Barry.

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side is a trainer who battles alongside his Pokemon with heart and character. He's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto!" The crowd cheers more loudly for Ash with his friends cheering the loudest. Barry under the influence of the mysterious Pokemon's psychic grip spoke in a hushed voice.

Barry then said this, "I'll make quick work of that spineless Ketchum boy." Soon a Referee makes his way to his Referee box.

Referee then said this, "This Group 'A' match is between Barry Pearl and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed! The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" Ash vs. evil-controlled Barry got underway.

Barry then said this, "END OF THE LINE KETCHUM! ROSERADE COME FORTH!" His Roserade pops out and stands on one of the floating platforms. Roserade also sported an evil grin.

Ash then said this, " _Some attitude Barry has!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, it would seem that Barry's Pokemon are also under the influence. Be careful in this match!"_

Ash then said this, " _This is gonna be tough, but we'll have to get through this!"_ "Noctowl, I choose you!" His shiny Noctowl flies out ready for battle.

Ash then said this, " _Noctowl, stay sharp. We got some serious odds here!"_

Noctowl then said this, " _Right! We need to finish this off quickly before things get worse!"_

Announcer then said this, "Barry starts with his Roserade while Ash sends out his shiny Noctowl!" The Referee signals to begin as the spectators cheered loudly.

Barry then said this, "Let's crush him Roserade! Use Sludge Bomb rapid fire!" Roserade fires multiple shots of poisonous purple sludge at Noctowl.

Ash then said this, "Quick dodge and use Extrasensory!" Noctowl dodged and then fired a sparkly green-yellow beam of psychic energy which hit Roserade, but Roserade shook it off and smirked evilly.

Announcer then said this, "Unbelievable! Roserade shook off the Extrasensory attack like it was nothing! This is quite a feat given that Poison-Type Pokemon are weak against Psychic-Type attacks!"

Noctowl then said this, " _Impossible! My attack should have given some serious damage!"_

Lucario then said this, " _This means that the psychic power controlling Barry and his Pokemon must be from another Pokemon who is also part Dark-Type!"_

Ash then said this, " _Is this even legit? What kind of a Pokemon can do that?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Ash, stay focused! Noctowl is under attack!"_

Barry then said this, "HAHA! Pathetic! Roserade, use Solar Beam!" Roserade fires a golden beam of energy at Noctowl.

Ash then said this, "Noctowl, dodge and use Sky Attack!" Noctowl dodged Solar Beam and strikes Roserade dealing serious damage.

Barry then said this, "NO! ROSERADE, GET UP AND BATTLE!" Roserade slowly got up, but Ash won't let this slip.

Ash then said this, "Quick Noctowl, use Heat Wave for the finish!" Noctowl deals the final hit with a supereffective Heat Wave causing Roserade to faint from the burns.

Referee then said this, "Roserade is unable to battle. Noctowl wins! Barry, choose your next Pokemon." The spectators cheer loudly.

Barry then said this, "Lucky break Ketchum." Barry recalled Roserade. In the bleachers, Serena, her Pokemon, and the rest of Ash's friends breathed a sigh in relief.

Serena then said this, "Awesome! Ash takes the lead! Keep it up!"

Misty then said this, "But Ash will have to figure out a way to get Barry back to his senses."

Max then said this, "I wonder what's taking Brock so long. Man I should have went with him and Cameron."

Dawn then said this, "I'm sure Croagunk is keeping Brock in check."

Meanwhile Brock and Cameron with his Lucario managed to find Officer Jenny in the Pokemon Center.

Brock then said this, "Officer Jenny, we need your help!" Officer Jenny who was talking with Nurse Joy turned around.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Dr. Brock?"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Brock, what's the matter?"

Brock then said this, "Something is not right. Barry, who is in a match with Ash, is being mind-controlled!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "What?! Is this even possible?"

Brock then said this, "Yes! Cameron's Lucario sensed an abnormality in Barry's aura!"

Cameron then said this, "Yes it's true! Honest!" His Lucario also nodded.

Officer Jenny then said this, "It's sure seems believable given Lucario's aura-sensing abilities, but we need to find out the source of that problem."

Nurse Joy then said this, "Did you two notice any unusual behavior in Barry lately? What about Ash?"

Brock then said this, "Ash is fine! He seems to notice Barry's abnormal behavior and is taking caution."

Cameron then said this, "Barry just has this wicked grin on his face which I've never seen before!"

Brock then said this, "Plus, his eyes are glowing purple! Who in the world has glowing purple eyes?" Officer Jenny checked the Water Field Stadium's cameras and confirmed Brock and Cameron's claims.

Officer Jenny then said this, "It's no doubt there's something fishy with Barry today. Whoever is responsible for this, whether it is a person or a Pokemon, will need to be dealt with! Okay, let's go!"

Meanwhile, the match has already continued with Ash's Samurott taking on Barry's Skarmory which was under Malamar's influence. Both Pokemon were already trading hits and damage.

Ash then said this, "Samurott, I know you can win! Use Ice Beam!" Samurott struck Skarmory with a beam of freezing energy causing Skarmory to go into a vertical dive.

Barry then said this, "DON'T QUIT ON ME SKARMORY! USE HYPER BEAM!" Skarmory fires a red-orange beam of energy.

Ash then said this, "Dive underwater, then rise and use Razor Shell!" Samurott dove underwater to dodge Hyper Beam, then jumped out of the water, and struck Skarmory with his huge seamitar.

Ash then said this, "Now hold it down and use Hydro Cannon!" Samurott restrained Skarmory and hit it point-blank with a blast of concentrated water knocking it out for the count.

Barry then said this, "HOW COULD THIS BE POSSIBLE!? THAT NO GOOD CHEAT!"

Referee then said this, "Skarmory is unable to battle. Samurott wins! Barry, choose your next Pokemon!" Barry recalls Skarmory as the crowd cheered.

Announcer then said this, "Barry's second Pokemon Skarmory couldn't stand up to Ash's Samurott. Ash leads 2-0. We await Barry's third Pokemon."

Barry then said this, "HITMONLEE, TIME TO CRACK SOME SKULLS!" His Hitmonlee appears but with a more intimidating look.

Ash then said this, "Samurott great job and return! Serperior I choose you!" Samurott goes back inside his pokeball while Serperior comes out to battle alongside her trainer.

Announcer then said this, "Barry's third Pokemon Hitmonlee goes up against Ash's Serperior!" The Referee signals to begin as the spectators continue cheering.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, Medicham told me that Brock, Cameron, and his Lucario have contacted Officer Jenny about Barry!"_

Ash then said this, " _Okay, I hope they can figure this out before Barry does something stupid."_

Meanwhile, in the dark corridors nearby the trainer locker room, the Mysterious Trainer from before was observing the battle.

Mysterious Trainer then said this, "Drats! Ketchum is still going strong! Just how is he so powerful? My friend, amp up your powers, and raise the stakes!" He hides back in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Brock, Cameron, Officer Jenny, and at least a dozen of her squad members were preparing to check the vicinity of the Water Field Stadium for any clues.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Okay men, go and search at these points and report to me directly. Brock, Cameron, Lucario, and I will search near the locker room area."

Police Squad Members then said this, "Yes Ma'am!"

Cameron then said this, "Picking up anything Lucario?" Cameron's Lucario grunted and shook his head.

Brock then said this, "We should keep looking. If Barry is still under that trance, whoever is responsible must still be in the vicinity of the stadium."

Officer Jenny then said this, "Good point Brock, but we may need to send out an alert throughout Indigo Plateau because the culprit can be anywhere."

Brock then said this, "True, but it seems that only Barry is affected. Let's search the locker room area. Cameron and I know that Barry was normal before he went inside his locker room. It was after we saw him enter the battlefield that he was acting strange." Officer Jenny nodded. Suddenly, Lucario's ears perked.

Cameron then said this, "Whoa! Lucario senses something from the Water Stadium! Lucario lead the way!" Cameron's Lucario nodded. Officer Jenny spoke in her walkie-talkie.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Attention. Lucario detected a disturbance in the Water Field Stadium. All units converge!"

Police Squad Members then said this, "Copy that!"

Back in the stadium in which Ash's Serperior and Barry's Hitmonlee engaged in combat, and Serperior has more damage than Hitmonlee.

Barry then said this, "HAAHAHAHA! THAT PUNY GRASS SNAKE IS NO MATCH FOR HITMONLEE! HITMONLEE, FINISH THIS WITH BLAZE KICK!" Hitmonlee homes in on Serperior with Blaze Kick.

Ash then said this, "No way! Serperior use Aqua Tail on the water!" Serperior slams Aqua Tail into the water which sends a huge break in the water causes water to rise, thwart Blaze Kick, and strike Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee started to fall down.

Barry then said this, "GET IT TOGETHER AND USE FOCUS PUNCH!" Hitmonlee fires a supercharged fist of energy.

Ash then said this, "Dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Serperior skillfully dodged and struck Hitmonlee with Dragon Pulse. Not only Hitmonlee got damaged, but due to using up energy for Focus Punch, he had to recharge which gave a wide opening.

Ash then said this, "Great! Now finish with Leaf Storm!" Serperior engulfs Hitmonlee in a spinning column of glowing green razor sharp leaves which left him fainted and floating on the water.

Referee then said this, "Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Serperior wins! Barry, choose your next Pokemon!" Barry recalls his Pokemon and grits his teeth.

Announcer then said this, "Ash and his Pokemon just continue to dominate! What's this!? Barry is somehow emitting a strange aura!" All the spectators, the Referee, Ash, and his Pokemon all gasped seeing Barry glowing in the aura. Barry laughs like an evil maniac. In the bleachers, Ash's friends became worried.

Bianca then said this, "Oh no! Barry is losing control!"

Cilan then said this, "I was afraid of this."

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash! Please be careful!" Serena's Pokemon also expressed the same concern and worry.

Lyra then said this, "Look! Brock, Cameron, Lucario and Officer Jenny have arrived!" As if on queue, the four said people arrived. Officer Jenny went up to the Referee while her policemen tried to surround Barry.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Barry is not fit for taking part in the match because he is mind-controlled. The match must end now, and the current trainer with the lead should be declared the winner." The Referee nodded.

Referee then said this, "Attention! Due to Barry's current condition that prevents him to properly participate in the match, the match is declared over. With Ash Ketchum currently in the lead, he wins by default!" The spectators were dumbstruck just wondering why the match had to end so soon.

Announcer then said this, "We have Kanto Champion Master Lance here with an important announcement regarding this current development!" The Announcer gives Lance the microphone.

Lance then said this, "Ladies and gentlemen please pay attention to this important announcement regarding the Group A match between Barry Pearl and Ash Ketchum. The match has been terminated early due to Barry current condition. Barry has been under the influence of a psychic power which is inhibiting his ability to properly engage in this match." Several murmurs echoed throughout the stadium.

Lance then said this, "Thus, Ash Ketchum gets the win. We ask that Barry please leave the battlefield!" The police squad inched slowly towards Barry.

Ash then said this, " _Darn it. I know it's not Barry's fault, but we need a chance to save him somehow!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ironically, yes you will get your chance Ash, but not in a way we planned to do it!"_

Barry then said this, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! THE BATTLE IS NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER! RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!" Suddenly, powerful rings of psychic energy emitted from Barry's body and strapped the police squad, Officer Jenny, the Referee, Brock, Cameron, and Cameron's Lucario on the walls.

Back with Lance who was with the Announcer in the commentary booth who brings out his earpiece.

Lance then said this, "The situation has gotten worse! Requesting more backup!"

Ash's friends were panicking seeing the situation.

Misty then said this, "Oh no! This has really gone out of control! Brock, Cameron, his Lucario, and Officer Jenny are in trouble down there."

Max then said this, "We need to rescue them and fast!"

May then said this, "But what if we get caught too?"

Serena then said this, "Ash will figure it out! I know he will!"

Back with Calem who observed the scene from the highest level of the Water Stadium said

Calem said _That's more like it! Keep it up and Ketchum is sure to fall down hard!_ Back with Ash and Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Whoever you are, release Barry now!"

Barry then said this, "YOUR PRECIOUS BARRY IS NOW SIMPLY AN EMPTY SHELL THAT I WILL USE TO BRING ABOUT YOUR GREATEST DEFEAT KETCHUM! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, WE WILL FINISH OUR MATCH! ONCE I DEFEAT ALL OF YOUR POKEMON, I'LL SEND YOU TO YOUR DOOM! IF YOU WON'T ACCEPT THE BATTLE, MORE WILL GET HURT!"

Ash then said this, "I guess I have no choice! Fine, we'll battle, but if I win, you are to release everyone you're holding hostage, then leave, and never return!"

Serena then said this, "Ash, please be careful out there and beat that freak!" Her Pokemon comforted her.

Lady Gard then said this, " _Serena, stay calm. I know Ash will win no matter the stakes."_

Barry then said this, "Well, why don't we make this bout a bit more interesting? I just have the perfect subject to do so!" Barry's eyes glowed again. Suddenly, Serena's pokeballs all activated and recalled all but Chupi.

Serena then said this, "What the? My pokeballs just recalled my Pokemon? AAAAHHH!" Then, Serena and Chupi were lifted with Psychic much to everyone's horror.

Ash then said this, "NO! SERENA!"

Pikachu then said this, " _CHUPI!"_

Lyra then said this, "We need to pull them back!" But Khoury grabbed her.

Khoury then said this, "No Lyra! It's too dangerous!" Serena and Chupi were being dangled above the water pool upside-down.

Dawn then said this, "What can we do? If we dare go near, we'll be caught in this mess!"

Clemont then said this, "If only if I have an invention that can protect us from Psychic-type attacks!"

Bonnie then said this, "I can't look!" She and Dedenne buried their faces in Clemont's chest.

Clemont then said this, "Don't worry you two. I won't let anything hurt you!"

Ash then said this, "YOU COWARD! LEAVE SERENA OUT OF THIS!"

Barry then said this, "I did say that no one would get hurt if you agreed to battle me, but that doesn't mean that I cannot use people such as this girl and her Pikachu to make this so much more fun!"

Ash then said this, "YOU HAVE TAKEN THIS TOO FAR, AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE UP TO THIS POINT!"

Serena then said this, "Ash, help us!"

Ash then said this, "Hang tough Serena! We'll rescue you!"

Barry then said this, "Now that we're battling, we have a triple battle! COME FORTH EMPOLEON, STARAPTOR, AND HERACROSS!" Barry's Empoleon, Staraptor, and Heracross came out more vicious than normal.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, let me battle! I should be the one rescuing Chupi! I won't let anyone hurt her! You would do the same for Serena!"_ Ash nodded to his long time partner.

Ash then said this, "I choose Kingler, Volcarona, and Pikachu!" Kingler and Volcarona came out and joined Pikachu. Even with the tense situation, Lance allowed the Announcer to continue doing commentary.

Announcer then said this, "A match can have many twists and turns, but this is at a whole new level with a girl and her Pikachu being held hostage! So there's a triple battle going on with the team of Ash's Pikachu, Kingler and Volcarona taking on the team of Barry's Empoleon, Staraptor, and Heracross. Staraptor's Intimidate Ability reduces the attack power of Ash's three Pokemon."

Barry then said this, "EN GARDE! EMPOLEON USE HYDRO CANNON! STARAPTOR USE BRAVE BIRD! HERACROSS, USE MEGA HORN!" Empoleon fired its attack at Volcarona, Staraptor aimed for Kingler, while Heracross went for Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Switch opponents and dodge! Volcarona, use Fire Blast at Heracross! Pikachu, use Electro Ball at Staraptor! Kingler, take Hydro Cannon with Harden, then use Crabhammer followed by Brick Break at Empoleon!" Volcarona hits Heracross with a star-shaped blast of fire, causing it to fall into the water. Pikachu's Electro Ball gave Staraptor a nasty shock causing it to fall into the water. Kingler increased his defenses to withstand Hydro Cannon. Then with Empoleon trying to recharge, Kingler repeatedly hits it with Crabhammer then strikes with Brick Break.

Barry then said this, "GET UP YOU FOOLS! GET UP AND FIGHT!" While Staraptor and Heracross struggled to get up, Empoleon manages to stand on its two feet.

Ash then said this, " _The Barry we know sure has trained his Empoleon to be strong."_

Lucario then said this, " _Yes, but his Empoleon is now in the clutches of evil!"_

Barry then said this, "EMPOLEON, USE WHIRLPOOL!" Empoleon conjures a whirpool from the water in the pool.

Ash then said this, "Kingler dodge and use Brick Break to send Empoleon into the Whirlpool!" Kingler did just that, and Empoleon got trapped in its own attack!

Barry then said this, "NO! I DIDN'T SAY ATTACK YOURSELF!"

Ash then said this, "Awesome! Kingler, use Crabhammer to send Whirlpool towards Staraptor and Heracross!" This strategy was successful as both Staraptor and Heracross were now consumed by Whirpool which has grown larger and began to slightly rise up.

Barry then said this, "BREAK OUT OF THAT WHIRLPOOL YOU THREE!"

Ash then said this, "Now for the finish! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Volcarona, fly high above and aim Fiery Dance downwards!" Pikachu fires his classic Thunderbolt attack which sent electrical sparks surrounding the Whirlpool and shocking Barry's three Pokemon badly. Then Volcarona flew high above, then spun around and released spinning columns of flames which hit the electrically charged whirpool causing a huge explosion. When the smoke and mist cleared, Empoleon, Staraptor, and Heracross were floating on the water with swirls in their eyes. Everyone cheers seeing that Ash's Pokemon emerged victorious.

Ash then said this, "It's over! You don't have anymore Pokemon that can battle! So as we agreed, release Serena and everyone else you are holding hostage and leave for good!" But Barry laughed even more evilly and his already purple eyes took an even more dangerously looking color.

Barry then said this, "YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT BARRY STILL HAS ONE POKEMON LEFT! IT'S ME THE ONE WHO IS CONTROLLING HIM OR I SHOULD SAY SOON TO BE DONE CONTROLLING HIM!" Then dark waves of energy began to emit out of Barry's body. Then Barry crumbles down and his parasite finally reveals itself. Serena and Chupi gasped.

Serena then said this, "N-no w-way! It c-c-can't be!"

Back in the bleachers Bonnie and Dedenne trembled in fear.

Bonnie then said this, "It's h-here!? From Kalos!?"

Clemont then said this, "I'm not sure how a wild Pokemon can travel all the way, but this can only mean more bad news!"

Khoury then said this, "Are you two alright? It's just another wild Pokemon."

Bonnie then said this, "Oh, we didn't tell you guys this one story, but it's so scary that you have to see it for yourself!"

May then said this, "This is more than just scary!"

Dawn then said this, "Who is that Pokemon?"

Misty then said this, "So that Pokemon can actually control people and other Pokemon?"

Back with Brock, Cameron, Cameron's Lucario, and Officer Jenny.

Brock then said this, "Hey, isn't that what I think it is?"

Cameron then said this, "Your guess is good as mine."

Officer Jenny then said this, "So the stories are true about this Pokemon who along with two of its kind wanted to take over the world!"

Back with Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of the Pokemon in Ash's Aura Link.

Gallade then said this, " _That no good squid is here!?"_

Gyarados then said this, " _What are you talking about? Have you seen him before?"_

Espeon then said this, " _Unfortunately yes we have!"_

Lucario then said this, " _To think that he along with his cronies were all finished after we stopped their heinous plans!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _We're dealing with high stakes here!"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Well that's a new one on me, but this spells trouble."_

Ash then said this, "I should have known you were behind all of this, Malamar!" Malamar laughed evilly. Then he uses Psychic to send Kingler and Pikachu flying into the walls, and then strikes Volcarona with Aerial Ace.

Ash then said this, "No Pikachu, Kingler, and Volcarona!"

Chupi then said this, " _Pikachu, please be okay!"_

Serena then said this, "ASH! LOOKOUT!" To everyone's horror, the Malamar fires Dark Pulse straight at Ash! In the knick of time, Volcarona blocks the attack although taking some minor damage.

Ash then said this, " _Volcarona thank you for the save! Hey wait, you have an advantage to both Dark Types and Psychic Types. So let's take down that Malamar!"_

Volcarona then said this, " _Right! Time for a brawl!"_ Malamar grunted angrily and charges in with another Aerial Ace.

Ash then said this, " _This time, we can use our Aura Link to talk! After all, Malamar is not a trainer!"_ His Pokemon in the Aura Link chuckled.

Pikachu then said this, " _Yes yes very nice joke Ash, but just remember you're dealing with a mad Malamar here!"_

Ash then said this, " _Okay! Volcarona, use Double Team followed by Fire Blast!"_ Volcarona dodges with Double Team, and he and his copies strike Malamar with powerful star-shaped blasts of flames. Malamar falls into the pool of water. Suddenly, the water begans to churn, and then Malamar comes out glowing blue and sends a lot of water curved into a large wave big enough to hit Volcarona.

Ash then said this, " _Quick Volcarona, use Solar Beam to counter!"_ Volcarona's wings glowed bright yellow and fired a bright yellow beam of energy which breaks the makeshift Surf attack and strikes Malamar again!

Ash then said this, " _Now Volcarona, use Bug Buzz to finish off Malamar for good!"_ Volcarona fires red soundwaves which causes Malamar to fidget and then get knocked out cold. The Malamar's psychic powers wane

Serena then said this, "Ash, you did it! AAAAAHHH!" Serena and Chupi began to fall due to Malamar fainting and weakening psychic powers.

Ash then said this, "Serena, I'm coming!" Ash manages to catch Serena on time and ended up holding her bridal style. Seeing herself being held by Ash, Serena blushes madly. Even Pikachu saved Chupi by catching her.

Ash then said this, "Serena, are you okay?" Serena blushes further and gives Ash a radiant smile and a tight hug. The spectators gave their loudest cheers seeing Ash as the hero.

Serena then said this, "I'm never better than ever. Nice save Ash!" Ash grins while Serena giggles.

Ash then said this, "That's great." Even Chupi blushed seeing that Pikachu saved her, so she nuzzles him affectionately. Then with all the psychic forces no longer around, Brock, Cameron, Cameron's Lucario, Officer Jenny, and her police squad were free.

Ash then said this, "Kingler and Volcarona, great job out there. Take a nice long rest!" Kingler and Volcarona nodded as they returned into their pokeballs.

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The match is over. Please listen to the following announcement by Lance."

Lance then said this, "Everyone, please stay in your seats. When the situation at the battlefield gets sorted out, then please exit the Water Stadium at the designated exits in an orderly fashion, and please comply with all law enforcement." Back at the bleachers, the rest of Ash's friends were sighing in relief.

Misty then said this, "Nice! Ash saved Serena and everyone else down there!"

Lyra then said this, "That was the scariest Pokemon I've ever seen."

Khoury then said this, "How could it have such bad motives? I don't remember ever encountering a Pokemon with so much evil and hatred such as that one."

May then said this, "Now that you have mentioned that, I don't even want to know, but I'm glad Ash and his Pokemon have figured things out!"

Iris then said this, "Pokemon are not evil unless they are being used for evil deeds. Normally they can be a bit weary of people."

Cilan then said this, "AHA! Looks like Detective Connoisseur Cilan has concluded something! Based on what Iris said earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if that Malamar was acting under the orders of some maniac!"

Bonnie then said this, "Yippie! Ash and his Pokemon defeated that Malamar!"

Max then said this, "Yeah, but we don't know about Barry."

Dawn then said this, "He's in pretty bad shape!"

Bianca then said this, "Then we got to check on him! Let's go and meet Ash, Serena and the others!" Moments later, they all reunited with Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, Brock, Cameron, Cameron's Lucario, Officer Jenny, and all the police officers. Shortly, Kanto Champion Master Lance, Nurse Joy, and Chansey joined the gathering at the Water Stadium battlefield.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Let's check up on Barry!" Nurse Joy quickly brought out her equipment and started checking on Barry's condition. Bianca went up to her.

Bianca then said this, "Please Nurse Joy, is Barry okay?"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Don't worry about a thing. Barry is fine. He just needs plenty of rest at the Pokemon Center."

Ash then said this, "Gallade can take care of this!" Gallade comes out.

Gallade then said this, " _I'm guessing you need me to teleport Barry to the Pokemon Center?"_

Ash then said this, " _Right!"_ Gallade carries Barry and Teleports him there. After a while, Gallade Teleports back to Ash who recalls him with compliments.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Chansey and I are ready to rush Barry's Pokemon to the Pokemon Center! The Nurse Joys over there just told me that Barry is there too!" The police officers gently hoisted Barry's Empoleon, Staraptor, and Heracross on the stretcher that Chansey was pushing.

Brock then said this, "Nurse Joy, I'll help you too. This is serious!"

Khoury then said this, "I'm coming too!" Nurse Joy nodded, and she, Chansey, Brock, and Khoury all rushed to the Pokemon Center with Barry's last three Pokemon.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Now about that Malamar; we need to capture it before it even tries to escape! Go pokeball!" Officer Jenny took a spare pokeball and tossed at the fainted Malamar, but the pokeball just bounced back much to everyone's surprise!

May then said this, "If capturing didn't work, that could only mean one thing!"

Dawn then said this, "That Pokemon must have a trainer!" Then a red beam of light engulfs the fainted Malamar back into its pokeball. Ash, his friends, Lance, all the spectators, and the law enforcers look up to see the Mysterious Trainer high above flying on a Hydreigon much to their shock.

Ash then said this, "So you're the one behind all of this mess! Who are you!?" Pikachu growled and his cheeks sparked with electricity

Mysterious Trainer then said this, "Oh you know me alright Ketchum! You're just the clueless brat that you always are! But I don't have time for this charade!" He tosses smoke bombs which obscured everyone's vision.

Lance then said this, "Everyone take cover! Dragonite, blow the smoke away!" His Dragonite comes out, flaps his wings, and blows the smoke away, but the Mysterious Trainer wasn't there.

Ash then said this, "Come back you coward!"

Lance then said this, "Drats! We need to stop him!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Squad A, please go with Lance and capture that trainer riding the Hydreigon!" The said squad rushed out with Lance and his Dragonite.

Cilan then said this, "Is everyone okay?" Everyone nodded.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Ash, you have been through a lot today. You and your Pokemon could sure use some rest."

Ash then said this, "I know, but I have to stop that creep! Who knows what he could do next! Huh Serena?" Serena gently pulls him into a hug.

Serena then said this, "Ash let Lance and the police handle this. Please don't put yourself in danger when you have already been through enough!" She looks at Ash with concern and worry. Ash sighed in defeat knowing that Serena had a point. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris also joined in to comfort Ash.

Cameron then said this, "Let's all head back to the Pokemon Center. I'm sure we all could use some rest. Plus we got to help Barry too." Everyone agreed. Later after being interviewed by the media and the press regarding the incident, Ash and his friends were in the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy, Chansey, Brock, and Khoury came out of the examination room.

Nurse Joy then said this, "All of Barry's Pokemon will be fine. They all need as much rest as Barry does."

Brock then said this, "Ash, Pikachu and all of your Pokemon that battled are fine too." Pikachu, Noctowl, Samurott, Serperior, Kingler, and Volcarona all came and hugged Ash to their delight.

Ash then said this, "Haha! I'm glad to see all of you." Ash recalled all except Pikachu who sits on Ash's shoulder.

Clemont then said this, "That's good. Let's see how Barry is doing." Moments later, they were outside of Barry's room. Bianca was in the room clutching Barry's hands and with tears in her eyes.

May then said this, "How's Barry doing Bianca?"

Bianca then said this, "He hasn't woken up yet. I just want to see that he's okay."

Dawn then said this, "We all do too. I just wonder why that guy had to choose Barry of all people for this nasty scheme." Then they hear raised voices.

Ritchie then said this, "What's all that commotion?" Soon Ash and his friends find Officer Jenny trying to restrain a burly man with blonde hair similar to Barry's.

Ash then said this, "Hey it's Palmer, the Tower Tycoon!" Everyone became ecstatic as they meet Palmer. Palmer looks and sees Ash.

Palmer then said this, "Ash! Long time no see! It's just that I've heard what happened, and I want to see my boy Barry!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Palmer calm down. Barry is fine! Trust me! Ash and his friends made sure of that!"

Palmer then said this, "But I want to see him for myself!" Nurse Joy comes.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Officer Jenny. Let Palmer go and see Barry. Barry is taking rest. Plus his girlfriend Bianca is making sure that he's safe!"

Palmer then said this, "Girlfriend?! Bianca! I've just got to meet this Bianca girl that Barry is now heads over heels! I'm coming son!" Palmer bolts through. Everyone present all had sweat-drops. When the group all went back to check on Barry, they see Bianca and Palmer watching as Barry slowly wakes up.

Bianca then said this, "Barry! You're alright!" She hugs him tightly.

Barry then said this, "Wait! What about my match! I was supposed to be facing Ash any minute now! Where are my Pokemon?! Let me go or I'm going to fine you!" Bianca giggled while Ash and company all sighed in relief.

Palmer then said this, "Well some things never change. Barry calm down. Everything will be made clear to you." Then Barry sees Palmer, Ash, and his friends.

Barry then said this, "Dad, you're here? Okay, somebody's gonna get a fine! Oh it's Ash and you guys!" Moments later, Ash and all of his friends, Officer Jenny, and Palmer were sitting in Barry's room. Nurse Joy brought Barry's Pokeballs and all of his six Pokemon.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Barry, I would like to ask a few questions."

Barry then said this, "W-w-what! Am I under arrest? Please, I'm innocent!"

Bianca then said this, "Barry, please calm down. You're not in trouble trust me!" Barry slowly calmed down.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Bianca's right. We all want to know what happened when you were in your locker." So Barry recollected everything that transpired which caught everyone by surprise.

Palmer then said this, "WHAT?! Barry, you know I would never force you to beat Ash all because he defeated me all those years back to get the Tower Print. I have never regretted losing that battle, and you know that! That was probably the work of some Pokemon trying to hypnotize you."

Barry then said this, "But it felt so real! If it was that Pokemon who did all that to manipulate me, I'm going to give it a fine!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Barry, that Pokemon who controlled you is a Malamar." Ash used his Pokegear's Pokedex to show Barry information about Malamar.

Barry then said this, "That's a Malamar? EWWW! So what happened while I was under control?" Then Ash explained everything from start to finish.

Bianca then said this, "I'm sorry to say this Barry, but you really made me and everyone else very worried about you. It was like you were a different person."

Barry then said this, "So that Malamar controlled me just so that it could get even with Ash? What a jerk!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Furthermore, that Malamar belongs to a mysterious criminal that is on the run. So far I've not heard any intel from Lance."

Barry then said this, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY POKEMON AND I WERE MANIPULATED BY A CROOK TO DO EVIL THINGS!? WHY MEEEEEEE? I'M GONNA FINE THAT CROOK IF I SEE HIM!"

Bianca then said this, "Barry, just be glad that you're alive. Ash risked his life to save your life. Who knows what else could have happened?"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Oh look Lance has arrived." Lance arrives.

Lance then said this, "Barry Pearl, I'm Lance, Champion Master of Kanto. I know this isn't the ideal way to meet the son of the strongest Sinnoh Battle Frontier Brain." Lance and Barry shook hands.

Barry then said this, "Uh sure."

Officer Jenny then said this, "Lance did you and the squads apprehend the criminal?"

Lance then said this, "Unfortunately no. He got away, but I did find some useful intel."

Ash then said this, "What did you find about that guy?"

Lance then said this, "It turns out that he was acting on some orders from someone high up in his organization which he never revealed even as I asked him. However, I will need Ash to answer a few questions." Everyone turned their heads towards Ash.

Ash then said this, "Uh okay, what is it?"

Lance then said this, "First it's about that Malamar. You seem to know that Malamar from before."

Ash then said this, "Yes. During my journey in Kalos, my friends and I encountered it along with two other wild Malamar on some occasions. Those three wanted to distort our world for their evil plans, but we along with an Officer Jenny have stopped them time and time again!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Ash, I do know the Officer Jenny you helped stop those Malamar. She told me the same thing."

Lance then said this, "The criminal even said that someone in his organization went out and caught it for him."

Ash then said this, "Well that explains how the Malamar got here."

Lance then said this, "Yes, but that's not all Ash. Based on your interaction with the criminal, he apparently knows you. If he was targeting you, that means either he or someone higher up in that crime syndicate must want something to do with you."

May then said this, "Yeah, but the only annoying band of thieves who has troubled Ash throughout his journey has been Team Rocket who has tried but failed in capturing his Pikachu."

Misty then said this, "Jessie, James, and that talking Meowth. But I wouldn't imagine those three hiring that crook to do their dirty work."

Brock then said this, "Aren't there other Team Rocket agents out there who may have done that?"

Lance then said this, "Yes, but we can't just go on a worldwide manhunt and solely aim for Team Rocket. Only time can give us the chance to bring criminals and wannabe criminals to justice."

Officer Jenny then said this, "Then we'll just have to increase our security presence."

Lance then said this, "Yes good idea. I will also have the Pokemon G-Men and the International Police hot on their tracks. I guess that's the only thing we can do now."

Barry then said this, "Uh Mr. Champion, what about my match with Ash?"

Lance then said this, "Yes, about your match. Unfortunately while you were manipulated, you made it to your trainer box which meant that you were in the match and cannot back out of it unless you want to forfeit it and take the loss. While in battle, Ash defeated all six of your Pokemon despite the strange circumstances. I'm sorry this had to happen. You are a strong trainer which is why you're in the PWT-Aces Cup, and you have compiled quite an excellent record in the tournament. I wish things were different, but as of now Ash is the winner of the match."

Ash then said this, "No! I didn't defeat Barry in the match. I defeated some criminal who wanted to take advantage of Barry just to get to me!"

Lyra then said this, "Ash calm down for a second –"

Ash then said this, "NO!" Everyone jumped just hearing Ash blurt out.

Ash then said this, "I just simply want to enjoy my time with all of you without any interruptions or anyone getting put into harm's way!" He thinks back to the first time he and Pikachu battled the first set of Team Rocket agents Jessie, James, and Meowth, and how he and his friends thwarted their evil schemes no matter what. He also thinks back to the St. Anne incident near Vermillion City. He also thinks about when he had to stop Lawrence III an evil Pokemon Collector from capturing Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia in the Orange Archipelago.

Ash then said this, "I'm not going to sit here and let crooks like him get away!" He thinks about the time he battled Team Rocket's special forces at Mt. Quena to protect Mewtwo and the clone Pokemon. He thinks about the time he faced the Iron-Masked Marauder who controlled Celebi with a Dark Ball. He remembers when he fought and defeated Team Rocket in the Whirl Islands to save a family of Lugia. He thinks back to the time he and Lance stopped Team Rocket in their experiments at the Lake of Rage.

Ash then said this, "Sure we have dealt with people who want to take over the world!" He thinks about the time he battled against members of Teams Aqua and Magma in various venues ranging from Devon Corporation to an active volcano.

Ash then said this, "Sure we have battled criminals who wanted to use Pokemon as weapons!" He thinks about the time Groudon and Kyogre battled.

Ash then said this, "Sure, we may have our fair share of struggles in trying to stop those criminals!" He thinks back to the times he battled Team Galactic and failing many times in preventing them from fulfilling their objectives, the times he rescued various Pokemon including his own Pikachu and Lucario from Pokemon Hunter J and her henchmen while almost losing his own life, the time he helped Giratina defeat Zero who tried to take over the Reverse World, the time he stopped Grings Kodai who tried to secure Celebi's Time Ripple and almost fatally hurt Zoroark – then a Zorua – and his Meema back in Crown City in Sinnoh, the time when Team Rocket captured him and Meloetta in Unova to control the Weather Trio in their Operation Tempest, the time when Team Plasma tried to control Reshiram and various other Pokemon with their Pokemon Manipulation machine, the times he struggled to save Pikachu from Team Plasma's Pokemon controlling device, the time that Team Flare awakened both Xerneas and Yveltal and how he needed Zygarde to fight them.

Ash then said this, "But no matter how bad the situation became, we have put those criminals in their place!" He thinks back to the moments when he sees that various aforementioned criminals and syndicates get arrested.

Ash then said this, " I DON'T CARE IF MORE CRIMINALS OR EVEN TEAM ROCKET ARE OUT THERE TRYING TO HUNT ME OR MY POKEMON DOWN! IF I HAVE TO DO SO, I WILL BEAT THEM AND CONTINUE BEATING THEM UNTIL THEY ALL GET WHAT THEY DESERVE!" While Ash ranted, Medicham transmitted all of Ash's thoughts to Serena and the rest of her Pokemon in her Aura Network who saw all of them. Serena and her Pokemon were all worried seeing the many close calls and fatal situations Ash and his Pokemon especially their love interests and mates were in. Serena ran up and hugged Ash to cool him down.

Serena then said this, "Ash, stop! Just please stop!" Ash paused and looked at Serena.

Ash then said this, "Serena, you don't understand."

Serena then said this, "Ash, believe it or not, I understand everything you are thinking and feeling. I know you are frustrated when you have to always deal with Team Rocket or any of those criminals out there, but just remember that all of us had to go through that with you. I'm worried that you would one day do something reckless and put yourself in danger. That is what those crooks want you to do so that they can easily get to you. I know you can handle anything, but you have to think before taking action. Ash as much as you want us to be safe from harm, we want you to be safe as well. Please calm down. We all have been through too much today, and we all want to enjoy our time here just like you do." Ash finally calms down.

Ash then said this, "I'm sorry that I had to rant like that. I just…I wish…" Serena slowly tightened her hug on Ash.

Serena then said this, "Ash, we all have been through so much together. Even with all the struggles we endured, all of us still had one thing and that is our friendship. I say all of us were more than just close friends, we were as close as family. We will stay that way as long as we all have each other. Who cares if crooks are after all of us? We will fight them together should we ever need to fight. Don't forget that even all of our Pokemon will always stand by our side." Ash looked around seeing that all of his friends, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Palmer, and even Lance gave him grins and nods.

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah Ash. We're one big happy family. Don't forget that okay?"_ All of the Pokemon in the Aura link agreed.

Ash then said this, "Right. We are one big happy family." Everyone cheered. Ash exchanged fistbumps and high fives with the guys and reciprocated hugs from all the girls –minus Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

Lance then said this, "The good news is that today's incident did not affect the tournament schedule. I just got word that the Water Stadium has been inspected and no damage has been reported."

Officer Jenny then said this, "That's some great news. Although I give Ash credit for stopping that Malamar, we all should be thanking Brock for alerting us today."

Nurse Joy then said this, "I totally agree. Plus he has expertly healed Barry's Pokemon on the double! I have never met a great Pokemon Doctor such as Brock."

Brock then said this, "You really mean it?" He had hearts in his eyes.

Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy both then said this, "Yes we do Brock." Brock gently grasped both their hands causing them to blush out of confusion.

Brock then said this, "Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, I am honored to help you both in your hour of need. Now please, help me in my hour of need because I need love from you! How about we have a candlelight dinner under the stars and explore our love, hopes, and dreams!"

Cameron then said this, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME AND LUCARIO!? IF IT WASN'T FOR LUCARIO, WE WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN!" Then Croagunk gave Brock a Poison Jab.

Brock then said this, "That's…is…Croagunk's…job…to...decide!" Brock faints on the floor, and then Croagunk pulls him away. Everyone laughs at this comical scene.

Cilan then said this, "Say, why don't we get a bite to eat for us and our Pokemon?" Everyone cheered spiritedly to that idea. Meanwhile later that night, Calem was in his room with his door locked and windows covered. He had his Pokegear out as if anticipating an important call. As if on que, it rings. Calem accepts it and the screen shows the face of the Mysterious Trainer! Calem then has an evil grin as he puts on his headphones.

Calem then said this, "So, had your fun out there Shamus?" Shamus from Team Rocket reveals his face.

Shamus then said this, "Certainly although my Malamar took quite the beating from Ketchum's Volcarona, but he's chillin' in HQ. So what's your status in the tournament?"

Calem then said this, "I'm one win away from securing my place in the elimination stage. No doubt Ketchum would reach that stage too."

Shamus then said this, "So there's still a chance you may have to take him down at some point. I wouldn't be surprised if that is the case you would want some 'assistance' eh?"

Calem then said this, "All in due time, but first let all the matches go by and then we will go from there."

Shamus then said this, "Just be ready to get a call from us ASAP. We'll eventually need to 'borrow' Ketchum's little rodent for an experiment."

Calem then said this, "Intriguing, whatever experiment that is must be quite important. How soon are they willing to start it?"

Shamus then said this, "According to personnel higher up, they're ready to start. They're just looking for the right opportune time."

Calem then said this, "This may take some doing, but I can certainly accommodate it somehow. The only hitch would be the extra security forces being deployed all over Indigo Plateau."

Shamus then said this, "Well that's where your reconnaissance will be very valuable so that we can establish our rendezvous and coordinate everthing. So here's what we'll do."

Calem then said this, "I'm all ears."


	16. A Promise to Fulfill

June 21, 2012

The next day, Ash and all of his friends plus Palmer were in the Pokemon Center. Barry just came out with all of his Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "Hey Barry! It's great to see you up and about!" Barry joins the group.

Barry then said this, "Yeah, man my Pokemon and I got the best sleep in days. It was beautiful." Bianca giggled hearing that.

Palmer then said this, "Well son, I'll have to get back to the Battle Tower to take care of business. Train hard and have fun. Bianca it has been a pleasure to meet you. Take care of Barry okay?" Bianca smiled and blushed.

Barry then said this, "Like you can at least have some confidence in me Dad or else I'll fine you." Everyone including Palmer laughed at that.

Dawn then said this, "Have a safe trip Palmer. If you're passing through Twinleaf Town, please say hi to my mom okay?"

Palmer then said this, "Sure I will! Actually that reminds me Dawn; Johanna says you should give her a call every once in a while."

Dawn then said this, "Uh yeah. I should do that." Everyone chuckled. Then Ash and his friends said their farewells to Palmer.

Serena then said this, "Hey Ash, let's call home. Our mothers must be thinking about us a lot these days."

Ash then said this, "Good idea." So after 30 minutes of talking with Delia and Grace, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Chupi reunited with the group.

Max then said this, "Hey Ash, looks like our match is set! Check your schedule!" Ash checked his schedule on his Pokegear.

Ash then said this, "You're right Max. It's you and me for our final Group A match. It's at 6 pm at the Indigo Stadium."

Max then said this, "That's strange. I thought we only battle in the Indigo Stadium only during the elimination rounds. Could this be a mistake?" Then Nurse Joy arrived.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Perhaps I can answer that question." Ash, Max, and the rest of the group turn their heads to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy then said this, "For all the groups, only the trainer with the most points can advance to the elimination stage. In Group A specifically, both Ash and Max are tied first and they are opponents in their last match."

May then said this, "That means their match is very important."

Dawn then said this, "So it could be either Ash or Max who would advance."

Brock then said this, "It's a do-or-die situation for both of them."

Cilan then said this, "A sudden-death match is full of mysterious flavors and aromas all part of an exotic recipe! Just who will come out on top is the question."

Iris then said this, "Just when will you stop your Connoisseur talk should be the question." Everyone chuckled at Iris' remark.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Basically to sum up what you all said, it's going to be one exciting match. That's why the tournament officials decided to schedule this particular match just before the revealing of the match pairs of the start of the elimination stage. I'm certainly looking forward to see you two give your very best Ash and Max."

Bonnie then said this, "Either way! Best of luck to both of you! We'll at least have one person to cheer for in the elimination rounds!"

May then said this, "True, but it will be difficult for me to pick sides. I wish both of you were in the elimination rounds."

Clemont then said this, "True, but to be fair, we should cheer for both of them in their upcoming match."

Misty then said this, "As always, don't hold back. Have no regrets. Most importantly, you two and all of your Pokemon should have fun!"

Nurse Joy then said this, "I couldn't have said all of that better!"

Ash then said this, "You hear all of that Max? It's going to be one big battle for us."

Max then said this, "Yes. We finally will get to fulfill our promise we made all those years ago, but you know I'm going to win!"

Ash then said this, "Haha! We'll see about that!"

Max then said this, "Just be sure you don't hold back because I won't!"

Ash then said this, "Right, although you may want to be careful what you wish for because that can come true!"

Max then said this, "Haha! I don't care if you let loose a Mega Evolution at me because I'm going to take you down! So it's training time!"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Ritchie, your final group match is today this afternoon at 2 pm in the Rock Field Stadium. A win today means you'll be in the elimination stage of the Champions League Tournament."

Ritchie then said this, "So I'll probably see either Ash or Max in the next stage!"

Ash then said this, "Right! We'll come and cheer you on Ritchie!" Everyone nodded.

Ritchie then said this, "Great! Okay Sparky here we go!" And so Ash and all of his friends cheered Ritchie in his match in which he clinched his spot in the elimination stage with a 6-4 win. Then Ash and Max trained in separate areas so that they don't interfere with one another. Ash just finished his training session with his Pokemon.

Ash then said this, " _You all are looking sharp. No doubt we are ready."_ All of his Pokemon roared in agreement.

Pikachu then said this, " _True. Let's hope Max is ready too. I hate to be the one taking on my best friend."_

Lucario then said this, " _I know. We can only hope for the best."_ Nearby Serena and her Pokemon were watching Ash and his Pokemon do their training.

Serena then said this, " _Ash and his team are looking strong. I know he'll definitely win, but I don't want to have any hostility with May all because Ash defeats her brother Max."_

Sylveon then said this, " _I agree. If there is a way for Ash to know that we're still cheering for him."_

Medicham then said this, " _Hmm. Maybe Lucario and I can figure something out. Just leave it to me Serena."_ Serena and the rest of her Pokemon nodded. Meanwhile Max and his Pokemon concluded their training session and were lying on the grass.

Max then said this, "Great work out there team! I know we are ready to take on Ash and his Pokemon. Ash is a strong trainer, and we have seen how he and his Pokemon are able to defeat many opponents." His Pokemon nodded and murmured grunts of agreement.

Max then said this, "Of course, we cannot forget that some of Ash's Pokemon have mastered Mega Evolution while we only just heard and seen it recently." His Pokemon roared in agreement.

Max then said this, "Sometimes I just wonder what makes Ash and his Pokemon so strong." Then Bonnie and her Dedenne arrived.

Bonnie then said this, "Hey Max!" Dedenne intermingles with Max's Pokemon.

Max then said this, "Oh hey Bonnie!" Bonnie sits next to Max.

Bonnie then said this, "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Ash. He's definitely tough to beat."

Max then said this, "Yeah. But we did promise each other a battle. I can't back down from the challenge he gave me."

Bonnie then said this, "You really idolize Ash don't you?"

Max then said this, "Totally I do. He inspired me to become a trainer in the first place. Just seeing him achieve so much gave me the spark needed to become the trainer people see today. To go up against him as an opponent is a whole different level."

Bonnie then said this, "Even Clemont felt the same being the Lumiose Gym Leader. Ash has impressed me and Clemont as we journeyed through Kalos. When it was time for him to accept Ash's challenge for the badge, Clemont took his training to a whole new level and was able to defeat many other challengers before facing Ash. Even though Ash beat him, Clemont felt proud to give it his all. Plus he had lots of fun in the battle."

Max then said this, "So then what should I do?"

Bonnie then said this, "Just go out there and have fun. Even your Pokemon should do the same when in battle. I can guarantee you will grow stronger from battling Ash. I also want to say this said Max you are a great trainer, and you will still be a great trainer no matter the outcome of the battle." Bonnie's cheeks had a fair shade of red as she blushed. Max smiled internally.

Max then said this, "Yeah, you're right. Bonnie, you really know how to cheer people up." Bonnie's blush turned a darker shade of red.

Bonnie then said this, "Well uh. I just want to see a great battle between you and Ash." Then the Pokemon began snickering.

Max then said this, "Huh? What's so funny you guys?" The snickers turned into flat out laughter.

Max then said this, "Hey, you guys know it's not nice to laugh randomly at someone!"

Bonnie then said this, "Aww! That's so cute! Your Pokemon really care about you!"

Max then said this, "If only if I knew what they were thinking!" He sighed as Bonnie and the rest of the Pokemon continued laughing.

June 22, 2012

Next day was the big day for Ash and Max to have their long-awaited match they promised each other. Albeit the tight security measures at the stadium due to the Malamar incident earlier, they made it to their trainer locker rooms at Indigo Stadium shortly before 6pm while all of their friends got the best seats in the bleachers. Soon Ash and Max were notified to enter the battlefield and report to their trainer boxes. As soon as they made their way to the battlefield, they were greeted by packed stadium's spectators who screamed and cheered their hearts out. The pandemonium was more intense than any of the previous matches due to the high stakes of this particular match. Pikachu jumped down to the ground and stood next to Ash. The Announcer begins the commentary.

Announcer then said this, "GOOD EVENING BATTLE FANS!" The cheers were deafening.

Announcer then said this, "Welcome to Indigo Stadium. We have our last Group stage match featuring two trainers who are currently undefeated in Group A! On the red side is Max Maple of Petalburg City in Hoenn. He's the son of renowned Petalburg Gym Leader Norman!" Max blushes in modesty as the spectators cheer him on.

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side is the pride and joy of Pallet Town in Kanto! He and his Pokemon have decimated and dominated their opponents! He's your tournament favorite, Ash Ketchum!" The cheers became ear-piercing as the spectators vehemently supported the Pallet Town native.

Announcer then said this, "Both of these trainers are undefeated in Group A. With this being the last match, there are many high stakes. So who will win and move on to the elimination rounds of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup? Will Ash Ketchum continue his dominant streak or will Max Maple come away with an upset?" The Referee makes his way to the Referee box.

Referee then said this, "This Group 'A' match is between Max Maple and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed! The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle!" Ash vs. Max got underway.

Max then said this, "Mightyena go!" His Mightyena comes out and howls before taking his battle stance.

Ash then said this, "Mightyena eh? Swellow, I choose you!" His Swellow flies out and screeches indicating she's ready.

Announcer then said this, "Max's first Pokemon is his Mightyena while Ash first sends out his Swellow!" The crowd cheers as the Referee signals to begin.

Max then said this, "Mightyena, attack with Dark Pulse!" Mightyena fires a chain of dark energy.

Ash then said this, "Swellow, counter with Air Slash!" Swellow flaps her wings violently to send rapid gusts of air which collided with Dark Pulse in an explosion causing smoke and dust to get scattered.

Max then said this, "Mightyena be on your guard! Swellow can come from anywhere anytime!" Mightyena nodded.

Ash then said this, "Swellow use Double Team and Steel Wing!" Swellow produces several of her copies and they all swoop down towards Mightyena with Steel Wing!

Max then said this, "Mightyena, Use Iron Tail in all directions!" Mightyena swings Iron Tail in all direction and hits only Swellow's fake copies.

Ash then said this, "NOW!" Swellow then strikes Mightyena on the side with her Steel Wing sending him skidding on the ground. Mightyena gets up and bears his fangs!

Max then said this, "That's right Mightyena! We're never giving up!"

Ash then said this, "We're not giving up either! Swellow, keep up the Steel Wing Attack!" Swellow swoops down at Mightyena with another Steel Wing attack.

Max then said this, "Wait for it. NOW USE FIRE FANG ON THE STEEL WING!" Mightyena sinks Fire Fang onto Swellow's causing Swellow to catch on fire much to everyone's surprise!

Ash then said this, "Swellow, fly up high to get rid of the flames!"

Max then said this, "Not so fast! Mightyena, pounce on Swellow and use Thunder Fang!" Mightyena knocks Swellow on her back and gives her a nasty shock with Thunder Fang!

Announcer then said this, "Mightyena is putting Swellow on the ropes. Will Max and his Mightyena be the first to take out one of Ash's Pokemon in this tournament?"

Ash then said this, "Swellow, use Toxic point blank!" Swellow spat out Toxic into Mightyena's face causing him to become poisoned. Then Swellow got herself free despite the damage.

Announcer then said this, "In the nick of time, Ash's Swellow poisons Max's Mightyena with Toxic!"

Max then said this, "Mightyena, hang in there! We can still beat Swellow! Use Shadow Ball!" Mightyena fires Shadow Ball.

Ash then said this, "Swellow, fly up to dodge and then strike with Brave Bird!" Swellow dodges Shadow Ball then strikes Mightyena with Brave Bird while taking a little bit of recoil damage! Mightyena was on the ground struggling to get up.

Max then said this, "Mightyena, try to get up! That's it! You're doing great!" Mightyena slowly and steadily gets up, but then it falls down unconscious as Toxic saps out the little remaining health he had.

Referee then said this, "Mightyena is unable to battle! Swellow wins! Max, choose your next Pokemon!" The crowd cheers seeing the first battle is done. Ash's friends were in the bleachers.

May then said this, "Mightyena fought hard."

Cameron then said this, "You bet! Max may have lost this one, but he can still give Ash a challenge. His Swellow looks beat up too."

Brock then said this, "Just remember that Ash tends to switch Pokemon in order to start each battle fresh."

Dawn then said this, "The thing is which one? As we have seen, Ash has used different sets of Pokemon in each of the matches and battles."

Clemont then said this, "Right. That makes predicting Ash's next Pokemon and moves very difficult."

Cilan then said this, "Let's see what Ash and Max have in store."

Serena then said this, "Yeah, I look forward to seeing more action." _"However, it's difficult for me to cheer both of them at the same time since I want Ash to win."_

Medicham then said this, " _That's where Lucario and I come in! We linked our Aura networks temporarily so that Ash and his Pokemon can sense us cheering them on!"_

Serena then said this, " _That's great! Ash, if you can hear me, we're all rooting for you no matter what!"_ Back to the battlefield.

Max then said this, "Mightyena, you battled very well! Return! Slaking, you're next!" Max recalls his fallen Mightyena and sends out his giant Slaking.

Ash then said this, " _Swellow great job out there. Take a nice rest!"_

Swellow then said this, " _Thanks!"_ She gets recalled into her pokeball.

Ash then said this, " _Huh, do I hear Serena?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Oh yeah, Medicham and I decided to link our Aura networks together. Serena and her Pokemon still want to cheer us on though we're battling Max. So just keep it up Ash!"_ His Pokemon also cheered.

Ash then said this, " _That's very nice of her!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Oh yeah, we figured you enjoy hearing Serena's soothing voice of hers."_ All of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon laughed as Ash had a huge sweatdrop while Serena giggled uncontrollably in the Aura link.

Ash then said this, " _Okay Torterra. Let's go Brawn vs. Brawn!"_

Torterra then said this, " _I'm right with you buddy!"_

Ash then said this, "Torterra, I choose you!" Torterra lands on the battlefield causing a minor tremor.

Max then said this, "Whoa, Torterra is huge! Slaking, be careful!" His Slaking grunted in agreement.

Announcer then said this, "Max recalls his fallen Mightyena and sends out his second Pokemon Slaking! Ash switches out Swellow and sends out his Torterra! This will be a battle of brute strength and defense!" The crowd cheers as the Referee signals the battle to begin.

Ash then said this, "Torterra, use Stone Edge!" Torterra fires volleys of sharp stones at Slaking.

Max then said this, "Get in close and block the attack with your Arm Thrust then attack!" Slaking inches closer while using his glowing arms to block Stone Edge! Then Slaking begans to run towards Torterra still with Arm Thrust and strikes him giving some damage.

Ash then said this, "Hang in there Torterra and use Giga Drain!" Torterra manages to trap Slaking with glowing green vines which sap Slaking's stamina and gains back some health.

Max then said this, "Break out of it using Flamethrower!" Slaking spits out a stream of flames which burn the Giga Drain and hits Torterra giving him major damage!

Max then said this, "Now use Ice Punch quickly!" Slaking was about to hit Torterra with a supereffective Ice Punch, but Ash knew that was coming.

Ash then said this, "Use Superpower to counter!" Torterra glows red and rams into Slaking and sends him flying back to his side of the battlefield. That was a supereffective attack.

Max then said this, "Slaking, Slack Off for a while to get some health back!" Slaking literally sits and waits for Torterra to attack.

Announcer then said this, "Aha! Normally this move would get a Pokemon disqualified in a Pokemon Sumo Tournament, but here it is still considered a legal move that enables Pokemon like Slaking to recover some health!"

Ash then said this, "Well if he's slacking off, we'll keep attacking! Torterra, give it your all and use Leaf Storm!" Torterra sends a whirlwind of glowing green sharp leaves which gives further damage!

Max then said this, "Oh no! Slaking, hang on and try resisting the damage!" Unfortunately, Slaking was slacking off.

Ash then said this, "Torterra, use Earthquake to trap Slaking!" Torterra's Earthquake inflicted further damage to Slaking and trapped his lower body in a chasm. Then Slaking glowed green indicating that Slaking recovered some health.

Max then said this, "Awesome! Now use Strength to free yourself from that chasm!" Slaking manages to break free much to everyone's surprise!

Ash then said this, "Man, Slaking is strong!"

Max then said this, "That's right! Slaking, use Flamethrower!" Slaking fires another Flamethrower.

Ash then said this, "Counter with Stone Edge!" Torterra unleashes a powerful Stone Edge which overpowered Flamethrower and struck Slaking.

Max then said this, "Slaking, use Bulk up and then Focus Blast!" Slaking flexed his muscles to strengthen his attacks and defense and then fired a powerful light blue orb of energy which began to overpower Stone Edge.

Ash then said this, "Counter Focus Blast with Leaf Storm!" Torterra's Leaf Storm breaks through Focus Blast and inflicts damage to Slaking again!

Max then said this, "C'mon, we still got this! Use Hyper Beam!" Slaking fires a red-orange Hyper Beam!

Ash then said this, "Man we're in a loop! Torterra, use Protect!" Torterra cloaked himself with a glowing shield which stopped Hyper Beam at its tracks.

Max then said this, "Oh no! Slaking has to recharge!"

Announcer then said this, "What seemed like a total loop is now broken. Slaking has to recharge after using Hyper Beam leaving it wide open!"

Ash then said this, "Yes! Torterra, finish this off with Frenzy Plant!" Torterra lets loose several glowing sharp green vines which knocks Slaking out of the count.

Referee then said this, "Slaking is unable to battle! Torterra wins! Max, choose your next Pokemon!" The crowd cheers after seeing one exciting showdown.

Max then said this, "Slaking, you did well. Return!" Max recalls his fallen Slaking. At the bleachers with Ash's friends said

Iris then said this, "That's two Pokemon unable to battle for Max."

Cilan then said this, "Compared to Ash's previous opponents, Max is holding his own!"

Barry then said this, "Hey, I heard that!" Bianca giggled.

Bianca then said this, "Barry it's alright. I'm sure you can challenge Ash to a battle sometime later."

Bonnie then said this, "C'mon Max! It's not over until it's over!"

Clemont then said this, "Bonnie, calm down. I'm sure Max won't let this one be easy for Ash."

May said _Wow, I guess Max has a big fan in Bonnie! Aww! Does Max have a girlfriend?_

Serena then said this, " _Keep it up Ash! Four more to go and you'll win!"_ Her Pokemon also cheer in the Aura link with Ash's Pokemon.

Ash then said this, " _Great job Torterra! Way to hang in there 'till the end! Take a good rest!"_ Torterra nodded and got recalled.

Announcer then said this, "Ash and his Pokemon have a comfortable lead. What will Max and his Pokemon do to get back into this match?"

Max then said this, "Floatzel, let's go!" His Floatzel jumps out ready to battle.

Ash then said this, " _Okay Milotic. It's your time to shine!"_

Milotic then said this, " _Yes, I'll do so along with you!"_

Ash then said this, "Milotic, I choose you!" Milotic gracefully slithers forward for her battle against Floatzel.

Announcer then said this, "Max's third Pokemon is Floatzel. Ash makes another substitution and brings out his graceful Milotic!" The crowd cheers again as the Referee signals to begin the battle.

Max then said this, "Floatzel, use Dig!" Floatzel dug a hole.

Ash then said this, "Milotic, use Iron Tail on the ground!" Milotic slams Iron Tail on the ground producing a makeshift Earthquake and caused Floatzel to fly out in pain.

Max then said this, "Floatzel, use Razor Wind!" Floatzel fires several sharp gusts of wind.

Ash then said this, "Milotic, use Hydro Pump countershield!" Milotic spun her body around and used Hydro Pump to defend herself from Razor Wind and hit Floatzel with whips of Hydro Pump.

Max then said this, "Floatzel, watch your fall and use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel picks up his fall and veers towards Milotic with Aqua Jet.

Ash then said this, "Use Dragon Pulse to counter Aqua Jet!" Milotic's Dragon Pulse stops Aqua Jet in its tracks, and poor Floatzel crashes onto the ground, but he gets up immediately.

Ash then said this, "Follow up with Ice Beam!" Milotic fires Ice Beam at Floatzel.

Max then said this, "Counter with Scald!" Floatzel's Scald melts Ice Beam and heads toward Milotic.

Ash then said this, "Milotic, use Mirror Coat!" Milotic's body glows brightly with many colors and reflects Scald back to Floatzel dealing double the damage! Floatzel then cringed in pain due to getting a burn and faints.

Referee then said this, "Floatzel is unable to battle! Milotic wins! Max, choose your next Pokemon!" The cheers continued.

Max then said this, "Floatzel, take a good rest." He recalls Floatzel.

Ash then said this, " _You were just dazzling out there girl!"_ Milotic blushed and wraps herself around Ash and hugs him. Back with Ash's friends in the bleachers said

Ritchie then said this, "Ash and Pikachu seem to be enjoying themselves down there right Sparky?" Sparky nodded in agreement.

Brock then said this, "Yeah, I hope Max isn't succumbing to the pressure." Then May had a shocked expression when she sees two people near and dear to her.

May then said this, "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Ash's friends wince around to see Norman and Caroline arriving.

Brock then said this, "It's Norman and Caroline."

Norman then said this, "May sweetheart! We're here to cheer Max on. Everything at the Petalburg Gym has been taken care of."

Caroline then said this, "It's so nice to see you dear! Same with you Brock! You all must be friends of May, Max, and Ash! It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Soon May acquainted Norman and Caroline with the rest of Ash's friends.

Caroline then said this, "So Max finally gets to battle Ash his idol."

Bonnie then said this, "Yeah, it doesn't look too good for Max out there. Ash is just too strong of an opponent for him."

Norman then said this, "Ash is one interesting Pokemon Trainer as I did battle him myself when he challenged my gym way back then. Let's see what Max has planned next."

Announcer then said this, "Max is down to three Pokemon while Ash still has six healthy Pokemon ready to battle. What's next for both trainers?"

Max then said this, "Banette, I need you!" Banette flies out and floats above the ground.

Ash then said this, " _Alright Milotic, we have a match to win. I'll spend more time with the entire gang after we win. Take a nice rest."_ Milotic nodded and gets recalled into her pokeball in Ash's Pokegear.

Ash then said this, " _Magnezone, it's your turn!"_ "Magnezone I choose you!" Magnezone floats up and faces Banette.

Announcer then said this, "Max's fourth Pokemon is Banette. Ash makes another substitution and sends out Magnezone." The crowd cheers as the Referee signals to begin the battle.

Ash then said this, "Magnezone use Thunderbolt!" Magnezone fires Thunderbolt at Banette.

Max then said this, "Banette, dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Banette dodged Thunderbolt and fired Shadow Ball at Magnezone.

Ash then said this, "Use Mirror Coat to send it back! Then follow up with Magnet Bomb." Magnezone had a multicolored glow and then reflected Shadow Ball with twice the power back to Banette who took the full blow of the supereffective attack. Then Magnezone fires silver orbs of energy which pelts Banette furthermore with damage.

Max then said this, "Dang! Banette let's use our new move said Phantom Force!" Banette suddenly disappeared.

Ash then said this, "Phantom Force? Magnezone stay sharp!" Then out of nowhere, Banette appears and strikes Magnezone.

Max then said this, "Yes! Keep it up Banette! Phantom Force again!" Banette repeated the same sequence of disappearing and then striking Magnezone by its blind spot.

Announcer then said this, "This is the first time in the tournament that any trainer's Pokemon is putting one of Ash's Pokemon on the ropes!" Serena and her Pokemon grew anxious. Then Serena communicated her thoughts through the Aura Link.

Serena then said this, " _C'mon Ash. I know you can figure your way out of this. Don't give up!"_

Sylveon then said this, " _Figure out a way to stop that Phantom Force! Use the field!"_ The rest of Serena's Pokemon said the same things.

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Leutenant. The ladies are right! You need some field reconnaissance on the go. Magnezone is now a lone soldier with no direction."_ Serena, her Pokemon, and the rest of Ash's Pokemon in the joint Aura Link all had sweatdrops hearing that.

Serena then said this, " _So this is how Tyrantrum acts?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Quite frankly yes."_ Serena became bewildered seeing Cosmoenix.

Serena then said this, " _I didn't know you're here. You're with Ash?!"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Oh hehehe! You should ask Ash about that after the match."_

Serena then said this, " _Sure okay."_ Then Ash just realized what Serena, Sylveon, and the others meant.

Ash then said this, " _Wait! That's it!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Okay, if you got an idea, then go for it!"_

Ash then said this, " _Magnezone, hang tough and wait until I say so."_ Ash watched carefully as Banette quickly disappears. He then sees ghostly energy coming from one side.

Ash then said this, "Now Magnezone, spin and use Thunderbolt!" Magnezone spun around and shot multiple bolts of lightning in all directions which electrocuted Banette on the spot much to everyone's surprise.

Max then said this, "No Banette! You need to get out of there! Phantom Force again!"

Ash then said this, "Not happening! Magnezone, use Zap Cannon!" Magnezone fires a yellow-green orb of electricity which damages Banette. Banette tries to move, but electricity coarsed through his body.

Max then said this, "Oh no! Zap Cannon can cause paralysis!"

Ash then said this, "Now use Flash Cannon!" Magnezone fires a silver beam of energy which knocks Banette out for the count.

Referee then said this, "Banette is unable to battle! Magnezone wins! Max, choose your next Pokemon!" The crowd cheers after seeing one intense battle.

Max then said this, "Banette, you battled very well. I'm proud of you. Take a good rest." Max recalls his fallen Banette.

Announcer then said this, "Max now only has two Pokemon left that can battle. Will this turn into another blowout victory for Ash? What will we see next from these two trainers?" Back with Ash's friends including Norman and Caroline who were in the bleachers said

Caroline then said this, "Max and his Banette were so close."

Misty then said this, "Leave it to Ash and his Pokemon to come up with a strategy to pull off a win."

Dawn then said this, "It's not just any strategy. Ash used the countershield technique to get the win. It's just like when he battled Fantina back then."

Brock then said this, "Of course. Countershield helps with fighting Ghost-Type Pokemon given how they move and dodge."

Norman then said this, "This is my first time seeing such a technique which really shows how far Ash and his Pokemon have progressed. Perhaps I should battle Ash again." Back with Serena and her Pokemon.

Serena then said this, " _Great job Ash and Magenzone!"_

Lady Gard then said this, " _That was some quick thinking. Keep it up!"_

Ninetales then said this, " _Ash sure has lots of spunk!"_ Everyone else in the Aura link cheered.

Ash then said this, " _Wow thank you, but Magnezone gets full credit. Say Magnezone, want to come back for some rest?"_

Magnezone then said this, " _Sure okay."_ Magnezone gets recalled back into his Pokeball.

Max then said this, "Okay Camerupt, let's do this!" His Camerupt comes out and stomps forward.

Ash then said this, " _Glalie, wanna showcase your awesome power?"_

Glalie then said this, " _As long as I don't melt, sure I can!"_

Ash then said this, "Glalie, I choose you!" His Glalie flies out much to everyone surprise and confusion.

Announcer then said this, "Interesting choice here! Ash sends out his Glalie to go up against Max's Camerupt. While Camerupt may be a Ground-Type, it is also a Fire-Type which can be trouble for Glalie an Ice-Type. No wait a second! Glalie has a Mega Stone!" Everyone is appalled seeing the Mega Stone that Glalie wears.

Max then said this, "Camerupt, we may have the type advantage, but we could be dealing with a Mega Glalie! Stay sharp buddy!" Camerupt nodded.

Ash then said this, "Glalie, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Ash's Mega Ring shoots out chains of bright energy which connected to Glalie's Mega Stone. Then Glalie glows brightly. His jaws increase in size, and he develops a more rocky texture. Glalie becomes Mega Glalie.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Glalie is in its Mega-Evolved form, Mega Glalie. Would this make a difference in this battle with Max's Camerupt?" The crowd cheers loudly as the Referee signals to begin.

Max then said this, "Camerupt, use Stone Edge!" Camerupt fires a volley of sharp stones at Mega Glalie.

Ash then said this, "Dodge and use Ice Beam!" Mega Glalie swiftly dodged and froze Camerupt on the side with Ice Beam.

Max then said this, "Melt the ice with Heat Wave, and then use Flamethrower!" Camerupt unfroze itself and then fires a stream of flames at Mega Glalie.

Ash then said this, "Counter that with Dark Pulse!" Mega Glalie fires Dark Pulse which matched Camerupt's Flamethrower causing a huge explosion and smoke to cover the battlefield.

Max then said this, "Camerupt, stay sharp. Mega Glalie can attack from anywhere."

Ash then said this, " _Glalie, use the smoke as your cover to fly high above!"_ Mega Glalie rises high above. Then the smoke clears, and Max sees Mega Glalie high above.

Max then said this, "Camrupt, above you! Use Eruption!" Camerupt's small volcanoes on its back erupt with molten rock and fire shooting upwards.

Ash then said this, "Glalie, use Water Pulse facing down!" Max and Camerupt were caught off guard as Mega Glalie fires Water Pulse which got enhanced due to gravity. It overpowered Eruption and strikes Camerupt resulting in a huge explosion and lots of steam. Mega Glalie floats back to Ash's side. When the steam clears, everyone is surprised that Camerupt is still standing although wincing from the supereffective attack.

Max then said this, "Yeah Camerupt don't give up!" Camerupt grits its teeth as it tries to keep battling for Max. The crowd cheers more. Back with Ash's friends, Norman, and Caroline in the bleachers said

Bonnie then said this, "Max and Camerupt are never giving up! Isn't that amazing?"

Dawn then said this, "Wow! This really shows how far Max has come!"

May then said this, "Max wants to battle his heart out which in turn inspires his Pokemon to do the same!"

Cilan then said this, "That's quite the domino effect! When someone close to you is strong, you just want to get stronger!"

Announcer then said this, "Despite getting hit by Water Pulse, Camerupt is still up and raring to keep going! That Camerupt got some determination!"

Ash then said this, "Quick, get in close and use Ice Beam!" Mega Glalie flies forward and fires Ice Beam!

Max then said this, "Wait for it! Now use Flamethrower!" Camerupt fires Flamethrower which overwhelms Ice Beam and strikes Mega Glalie.

Max then said this, "Great! Now follow up with Flash Cannon!" Camerupt deals another hit to Mega Glalie with Flash Cannon. Mega Glalie recovered his balance.

Ash then said this, "Keep it up Glalie. We can still win this!" Mega Glalie nodded.

Announcer then said this, "Mega Glalie has taken two back-to-back supereffective attacks, but it won't give up!"

Max then said this, "Now, Camerupt, attack with Flamethrower full power!" Camerupt fires Flamethrower at full power.

Ash then said this, "Let's try this said Glalie, use Blizzard!" Mega Glalie unleashes a powerful blast of cold air and snow which collided with Flamethrower and surprisingly an explosion occurs with steam covering the battlefield.

Max then said this, "Be careful! It's another surprise attack that's coming Camerupt!" Camerupt nodded.

Ash then said this, " _He'll be surprised with this next move!"_ "Glalie, use Hyper Beam!" Mega Glalie fires Hyper Beam, but it wasn't the regular kind of Hyper Beam.

Max then said this, "Hyper Beam?! Camerupt use Stone Edge!" Camerupt fires Stone Edge to counter Mega Glalie's Hyper Beam, but Hyper Beam overwhelmed Stone Edge and leaves Camerupt encased in…

Max then said this, "What the? What kind of a Hyper Beam can put Camerupt in ice? Unless, Mega Glalie's ability is –"

Ash then said this, "Yep! Mega Glalie's ability is Refrigerate!"

Announcer then said this, "You heard him right! Mega Glalie's Refrigerate ability converts all of its Normal-Type attacks into Ice-Type attacks and gives the attacks a power boost! No wonder Camerupt is now put on ice by that Hyper Beam! However, since Mega Glalie successfully landed Hyper Beam, it will need to recharge for a while. Would this be enough time for Camerupt to melt its icy prison and wage an attack?"

Max then said this, "It sure will be enough time! Camerupt, quickly defrost yourself with Heat Wave!" Camerupt began to slowly melt the ice.

Ash then said this, " _Okay, we'll have to play the waiting game until you're fully charged up for an attack! But be ready Glalie!"_ Mega Glalie nodded.

Max then said this, "Man is that ice cube thick or what!? Okay Camerupt, combine Heat Wave and Flamethrower for some serious firepower!" Camerupt nodded and added Flamethrower to his Heat Wave! The ice began to melt faster, but Mega Glalie smirks.

Ash then said this, " _I know that smirk like a book!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah yeah we know that! Now call out an attack before you get booked!"_ Serena and her Pokemon giggled while Ash's Pokemon scratched their heads.

Lucario then said this, " _Pikachu does have a point. Camerupt is close to being defrosted."_

Ash then said this, " _It's go time!"_ "Glalie, now use Sheer Cold!" Mega Glalie glows icy-blue and fires a light blue beam which encases Camerupt in ice.

Max then said this, "No! Camerupt!" Camerupt faints due to Sheer Cold being an instant knock-out move and that Camerupt is not up to the level of Mega Glalie.

Referee then said this, "Camerupt is unable to battle! Glalie wins! Max, choose your final Pokemon!" The spectators cheer after seeing this exciting battle, and they become more excited seeing that the end of the match is near.

Announcer then said this, "Despite the type disadvantage, Mega Glalie earns the win for Ash! Max is down to his last Pokemon!"

Max then said this, "Camerupt, you did well for our first battle against a Mega-Evolved Pokemon! Take a nice rest." He recalls Camerupt.

Ash then said this, " _Well done Glalie for your first battle in your Mega-Evolved form as well as facing a type disadvantage. Take a good rest buddy."_ Mega Glalie nods, reverts back to Glalie, and returns back to his pokeball.

Max then said this, "Okay Sceptile, it's all on you!" His Sceptile comes out on the battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "Max's last Pokemon is his Sceptile. What will his Sceptile have to contend with from Ash's side?"

Ash then said this, " _Let's see if Sceptile can teach Max's Sceptile a thing or two."_ "Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash's Sceptile comes forth and faces Max's Sceptile.

Announcer then said this, "So Ash recalls his Glalie to make room for his Sceptile which also has a Mega Stone! You know what that means!"

Ash then said this, "Sceptile, let's show everyone what what a strong bond can really do! It's time to Mega-Evolve!" Once again, Ash's Mega Ring activates and sends out beams of energy which connect with Sceptile's Mega Stone. Sceptile glows, his tail enlarges the bulbs on his body increase in number and size. His tail also grows a pointy end. Ash's Sceptile becomes a Mega Sceptile! Meanwhile back in the bleachers with Ash's friends and Max's parents Norman and Caroline said

Khoury then said this, "I remember watching Ash's Sceptile few years back when Ash won the Sinnoh League Championship Tournament on TV. If it was so strong that time, I can wait to see how much stronger it is as a Mega Sceptile."

Caroline then said this, "I remember Ash using Sceptile in his Gym battle with Norman when it was a Grovyle. Ash's Sceptile has come a long way to be this strong. Max and his Sceptile have their work cut out for them."

Clemont then said this, "Then you're in for quite a show as Ash's Sceptile knows a variety of moves."

Cilan then said this, "Well we did see Mega Sceptile in action, but that was only for a few minutes since Ash and his Pokemon sent Team Rocket flying away in a blink of an eye back in Pallet Town."

Norman then said this, "I'm not surprised by that. I'm definitely looking forward to see this battle." Then Lyra takes note of Serena.

Lyra then said this, "Um Serena, you seem a bit quiet today. Normally you and your Pokemon would be cheering for Ash." All of Ash's friends, Norman, and Caroline turn their heads towards Serena. Serena blushes.

Serena then said this, "Oh don't worry about me. I'm fine. As much as I want to cheer Ash on, I don't want Max to feel pressured."

May then said this, "I guess you have a point Serena, but to be honest, we all like when you cheer. It really gets all of us pumped up."

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, so when Ash battles, be sure you and your Pokemon are in high gear!" Serena smiles.

Serena then said this, "Thanks! I'll make sure I do that."

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Mega Sceptile will square off against Max's Sceptile!" The spectators' cheers rose to a fever pitch as the Referee signals to begin the battle.

Ash then said this, "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Mega Sceptile charges forward with Leaf Blade.

Max then said this, "You use Leaf Blade too!" Sceptile also charges with Leaf Blade. Soon Mega Sceptile and Sceptile were engaging in hand-to-hand combat and trading hits.

Max then said this, "Quick use Low Sweep!" Sceptile prepares to use its legs to trip Mega Sceptile.

Ash then said this, "Dodge, and strike with X-Scissor!" Mega Sceptile jumps to dodge low sweep then strikes Sceptile with a blue-purple X-shaped attack which was supereffective. Sceptile skidded backwards but was still up.

Max then said this, "Easy there Sceptile! Use Aerial Ace!" Sceptile bolts in a blink of an eye towards Mega Sceptile.

Ash then said this, "You use Aerial Ace as well!" Mega Sceptile also uses Aerial Ace and heads to Sceptile. Both Mega Sceptile and Sceptile collide at center and somehow they grabbed each other.

Max then said this, "Quick use Bullet Seed!" Sceptile strikes Mega Sceptile with a barrage of seeds at point-blank range.

Ash then said this, "I know you can handle this! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Max then said this, "Sceptile lookout!" But Mega Sceptile was too quick and hits Sceptile with Dragon Pulse also at point-blank range. The attack causes an explosion with Sceptile skidding back and hitting the wall, but Sceptile could still fight. Mega Sceptile also got caught in the explosion, but he had plenty of endurance.

Announcer then said this, "What a powerful Dragon Pulse by Ash's Mega Sceptile!" Back with Ash's friends, Norman, and Caroline in the bleachers.

Iris then said this, "That Dragon Pulse was quite strong indeed, but how can it be as strong as one that a Dragon-Type Pokemon could use?"

Clemont then said this, "You're right, but this is Mega Sceptile we're talking about. It is a Grass andDragon Dual Type!"

Dawn then said this, "No kidding! That means when Sceptile Mega-Evolves, it also changes typing and increases in many of its stats! There must be so much more I can learn about it."

Ritchie then said this, "Yeah, that's some strong stuff!"

Norman then said this, "Man I'm getting psyched! I just want to now challenge Ash on the spot!" Caroline sighs and blushes.

Caroline then said this, "I should have known Norman dear."

May then said this, "Well, that's my Dad!" Everyone laughs at that scene. Back to the battlefield with Ash, Mega Sceptile, Max, and Sceptile.

Ash then said this, " _Sceptile, you're doing great as always! Don't get too cocky!"_ Mega Sceptile grinned.

Sceptile then said this, " _Yeah I know. I'm just hoping for some serious compettion from Max's Sceptile! We're sort of overdoing it with me already in my Mega form."_

Ash then said this, " _True, but Max said that we give it our all."_

Lucario then said this, " _Alright we know, but let's focus on getting the win!"_

Max then said this, "Sceptile, don't fret! We can win this if we give our best together!" His Sceptile nodded and faced Mega Sceptile with lots of determination.

Ash then said this, "Alright! Sceptile, charge up Energy Ball full power!" Mega Sceptile opens his mouth and charges a green sphere of energy.

Max then said this, "Sceptile, quick use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile charges forward with Leaf Blade.

Ash then said this, "That's it! Now do it!" As Sceptile rushes with Leaf Blade, Mega Sceptile swallows his energy ball to everyone's surprise. Then Mega Sceptile glows green and emits several powerful bursts of energy which not only sent Sceptile skidding back to Max's side of the battlefield but also radiated all over the stadium.

Announcer then said this, "What's this? Ash's Mega Sceptile swallowed a fully charged Energy Ball, and now Mega Sceptile is glowing green and sending out powerful energy bursts which can be felt all over the stadium!"

Max then said this, "No joke! Sceptile, be careful!" Back with Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon in the Aura Link.

Serena then said this, " _What happened to Mega Sceptile?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash let Mega Sceptile eat the Energy Ball in order to boost his endurance and attack power. It's like a makeshift version of the ability Overgrow but better. It works best if the move is at least the same as the type of the user."_

Serena then said this, " _Wow Ash, that's really amazing."_

Ash then said this, " _Lucario, you explain that so well I wish I knew how!"_ This caused Ash's Pokemon to fall down anime style in the Aura Link while Serena and her Pokemon giggled seeing Ash's occasional clumsiness.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Still it's an interesting technique other than the Countershield moves."_

Gallade then said this, " _I think we all should try this out!"_ All of Ash's Pokemon agreed.

Pikachu then said this, " _Even better, Serena you and your group can try that too if you need ideas. It may take a while, but we know you can pull it off!"_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah, what Pikachu said. But before we do that, we got to win!"_

Sceptile then said this, " _Alright let's do this!"_ Meanwhile back with Ash's friends, Norman, and Caroline.

Dawn then said this, "I knew Ash would pull that off! It's the swallow technique!"

Brock then said this, "Right! If your Pokemon eats a move of the same type, your Pokemon can get a boost in attack and stamina."

Norman then said this, "I've never seen such a technique. As a Gym Leader, I'll give it top marks!"

Clemont then said this, "But Mega Sceptile is already strong. Who knows how strong it gets now."

Bonnie then said this, "We're about to find out Clemont. As for Max, I hope he can handle the odds he's facing."

May then said this, "Those make great contest moves."

Dawn then said this, "I know because Ash perfected them during our Sinnoh Journey, and we all know what that brought him." Back to the battlefield.

Max then said this, "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile rushes forward again with Leaf Blade.

Ash then said this, "Sceptile, you use Leaf Blade too!" Mega Sceptile also rushes with a more powerful Leaf Blade attack which overwhelms Sceptile's Leaf Blade resulting in damage for Sceptile.

Max then said this, "Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!" Sceptile sends a whirlwind of glowing green sharp leaves at Mega Sceptile.

Ash then said this, "Cut through it with Night Slash and continue attacking!" Mega Sceptile breaks through Leaf Storm and repeatedly strikes Sceptile with blades of dark energy.

Max then said this, "Sceptile, use Hyper Beam!" Sceptile fires a red-orange beam.

Ash then said this, "Use Substitute and dodge!" Mega Sceptile simply dodged Hyper Beam leaving his fake copy to be hit instead. This left Sceptile immobile.

Max then said this, "Oh no! Sceptile hit a fake and is left wide open!"

Ash then said this, "Let's go Sceptile! Finish this with Iron Tail!" Mega Sceptile uses Iron Tail to deal the final blow to Sceptile.

Referee then said this, "Max's Sceptile is unable to battle! The winner is Ash's Sceptile! With Max Maple out of usable Pokemon, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" The spectators roar in a frenzy. Ash defeats Max 6-0 which made him the top trainer in Group A.

Announcer then said this, "Ladies and gentleman, please give a round of applause for both of these trainers. With this match in the history books, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will be among the Top 8 trainers in the Knockout Stage of the PWT-Aces Cup! Don't go anywhere soon as the pairings for the upcoming elimination rounds will be announced!" The spectators in the huge Indigo Stadium exploded into cheers.

Max then said this, "Sceptile, you were amazing out there! Take a good rest!" He recalled his fallen Sceptile.

Ash then said this, "Great job out there Sceptile! Let's go!" Mega Sceptile nodded, reverted back to his regular form, and returned back to his pokeball. Max walks up to Ash and Pikachu.

Max then said this, "Ash, this was the best battle I have faced regardless of the outcome."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, I totally agree. You are one tough trainer yourself Max. I can't wait for the next time we battle."

Max then said this, "Alright! Let's meet up with the rest of the group before the pairings are announced!"

Ash, Pikachu, and Max met up with the rest of the group.

Serena then said this, "Ash congratulations! You rocked this one!" She snuggles up to Ash and didn't mind showing her affection for her love interest out in public. Even her Pokemon join in collectively hugging Ash.

Ash then said this, "Thanks although remember that Max fought hard too!"

Caroline then said this, "I definitely agree with Ash!" Max looked surprised.

Max then said this, "Whoa! Mom, Dad!"

Norman then said this, "Max we all are proud of you for your efforts in this tournament. It's certainly not an easy task defeating other strong trainers, but you learn from your biggest losses just as I have learned from mine."

May then said this, "Whoa Dad, you're not kidding? You actually lost this badly once before?" Norman nodded.

Cilan then said this, "I'm curious to know who that opponent was."

Norman then said this, "It has been many years, yet it seemed like it was only yesterday. Just like Max, I was on a winning streak that would seem to go on forever only to lose badly to a very powerful trainer at the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup."

Max then said this, "Whoa? You were an Elite Trainer back then? That's so cool! What Pokemon did that trainer have?"

Norman then said this, "He had a variety of Pokemon, but his most famous one was his Pikachu." Everyone gasped.

Brock then said this, "You don't mean…"

Norman then said this, "Yes, my biggest loss was against the formidable and unbeatable Pokemon Trainer Red. No matter what strategies my Pokemon and I used, Red just saw through all of them and completed destroyed me."

Caroline then said this, "But Norman dear, you and your Pokemon battled your hearts back there which is why I chose you dear." Norman gently grasped Caroline's hands.

Norman then said this, "Dear Caroline."

Caroline then said this, "Dear Norman." Everyone had sweat-drops seeing this scene while May and Max gagged at that. However, Serena blushes just imagining herself and Ash someday in that position.

Max then said this, "Uh, Mom, Dad, you could do that later you know." Everyone chuckled as Norman and Caroline blushed.

Norman then said this, "Oh I guess we got carried away, but Max you made your old man proud! That's why I'm offering you the position of Petalburg City Gym Leader!" Max couldn't believe what Norman just said. Bonnie blushed furiously.

Bonnie then said this, "Max that is so cool!"

May then said this, "Yep, it has been Max's dream to become a Gym Leader just like Dad."

Ash then said this, "That's quite an honor Max!"

Max then said this, "Wow that great Dad, but there are so many places I've yet to explore, but I'll be the Gym Leader when I am ready."

Norman then said this, "That's fine Max. I trust that you will continue to do your best. As for Ash, I congratulate you for your outstanding performance." _Just seeing Ash and Max battle just made me think of my own battle with Red. Ash certainly reminds me of Red like as if they are related._

Ash then said this, "Oh hehe! I'm glad that Max and I enjoyed the battle." Max nodded.

Max then said this, "Yeah, I totally agree with Ash! Now however, I'll have to admit that pitting your Mega-Evolved Glalie against my Camerupt was still a risky choice. Plus some of the attacks you called could sure improve on their timing." May just giggled seeing that Max is still critiquing Ash just as he has done during their memorable Hoenn journey.

Ash then said this, "Uh Max, let's not go overboard here!" Everyone shared a big laugh.

May then said this, "So Mom and Dad, will you guys be staying to cheer Ash on?"

Norman then said this, "Yes we will! Professor Oak even invited us over to Pallet Town after this tournament is over."

Cilan then said this, "Wow already? I bet that's because we all are confident that Ash will do well!"

Caroline then said this, "True! Also I've heard that the famous Rhyhorn racer Grace is also in Pallet Town."

Serena then said this, "Yeah, she's my mother!" Caroline grew amazed.

Caroline then said this, "Wow, it's really an honor to meet the daughter of a well-known Rhyhorn racer not to mention a Kalos Queen!" Serena blushed.

Ash then said this, "Of course! Serena is the best in what she does! That's why she's amazing." Serena's blush turned a darker shade of red.

Norman then said this, "Also more people that Professor Oak knows from around the world are being invited over to the celebration party in Pallet Town next week. Namely, Johanna is coming; Professor Birch is making the trip; Professor Rowan from Sinnoh is coming over; even Professor Juniper from Unova is making the trip. Still I'm not sure of why Professor Oak called so many of us over."

Ash then said this, "Hmm. Maybe I'll ask him later."

Bianca then said this, "Oh good. That way I won't have to make the long trek to faraway Unova to get to meet my Mom."

Norman then said this, "No kidding, you're her daughter!? Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Iris then said this, "Yeah, even I haven't seen her in a while."

Dawn then said this, "I didn't know my mother got invited. This would be great."

Clemont then said this, "Wow, looks like Pallet Town will be busy full of activity."

Bonnie then said this, "Yippie! Isn't that awesome Dedenne?" Her Dedenne cooed in agreement.

Ash then said this, "It'll be so much fun! I'm sure my mom and Professor Oak won't mind if we all go back to visit Pallet Town for a while. I'll just call them now."

Ritchie then said this, "Oh look now they're asking all the Top 8 competing trainers to report to the entrance of the Indigo Stadium. That includes us Ash."

Ash then said this, "Already? Okay, we'll meet at the Pokemon Center. See you soon."

Ash's large group of friends headed back to the bleachers while Ash and Ritchie joined with the other six of the Top 8 trainers. Then the Announcer resumes the commentary.

Announcer then said this, "The wait is over! The match pairings for the elimination stage of the 2012 Champions League Tournament at Kanto's Indigo Plateau are ready to be revealed!" The audience screams excessively out of delight and anticipation of the eight trainers.

Announcer then said this, "But first, let's introduce our Top 8 Trainers who made it this far!" The crowd cheers became louder than that.

Announcer then said this, "Representing Johto from Sento Cherry Town is Group E winner Jon Dickson!" The crowd cheers as Jon Dickson walks to the center of the battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "Representing Unova from Vertress City is Group G winner Virgil Tracy!" The crowd cheered a bit louder as Virgil with his partner Eevee enters the battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "Representing Sinnoh from Veilstone City is Group C winner Paul Slaid!" The crowd cheers but Paul remained oblivious to the pandemonium and stood at the center of the battlefield.

Announcer then said this, "Representing Kalos from Vaniville Town is Group B winner Calem Xavier!" While the crowd cheered, Calem had a small smirk on his face.

Ash then said this, " _So Calem made it this far too?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Sure looks like it. Don't underestimate him or anyone else here."_

Lucario then said this, " _We'll be ready. Don't worry."_ The rest of Ash's Pokemon agreed.

Announcer then said this, "Representing Hoenn from Littleroot Town is Group F winner Harrison Hurst!" More cheers followed as Harrison entered and took his place.

Announcer then said this, "Representing Kanto from Vermillion City is Group D winner Assunta Sayuri!" The cheers grew louder as Assunta enters as the only female in the Top 8.

Announcer then said this, "Also representing Kanto from Frodomar City is Group H winner Ritchie Hiroshi!" Cheers grew even louder indicating Ritchie's popularity as Ritchie and Sparky joined the group of Top 8 trainers.

Announcer then said this, "Last but certainly not least, representing Kanto from Pallet Town is Group A winner Ash Ketchum!" Being the tournament favorite, Ash and Pikachu received the loudest cheers as they entered the battlefield. While Paul and Calem gave looks of indifference, the other Top 8 trainers exchanged handshakes with Ash and Pikachu.

Announcer then said this, "Now let's reveal the bracket pairings and the match times! Note that all Knockout Stage matches will take place in the Indigo Stadium and they will all be Double Battles with the exception of the Final Round match which will be a Triple Battle!" The screen shows the match pairings.

Ash then said this, " _So I'm taking on Paul! This should be exciting!"_

Lucario then said this, " _We all share your enthusiasm Ash, but don't get too cocky."_ Ash nodded. Paul took a good look at Ash before looking away.

Ritchie then said this, "Well Jon, I'll look forward for your battle."

Jon then said this, "Yes, likewise!"

Calem then said this, "Very well Harrison. I hope you and I have one exciting match." _However, the real excitement would happen if I'm battling Ash, beating him, and taking Serena away from him! But that's only half the plan!_

Harrison then said this, "Sure, don't hold back because I'm not."

Assunta then said this, "All of your Eeveelutions especially Sylveon are quite cute, but I'm not letting their charm get the best of me Virgil."

Virgil then said this, "Challenge accepted Assunta." And so the Quarter-final matches were all set to begin the following week. Match #1 is Ash Ketchum vs. Paul Slaid Monday at 10am. Match #2 is Ritchie Hiroshi vs. Jon Dickson on Monday at 2pm. Match #3 is Calem Xavier vs. Harrison Hurst on Tuesday at 10am. Match #4 is Virgil Tracy vs. Assunta Sayuri on Tuesday at 2pm. Then the bracket shows the match pairings for the Semi-finals and Finals. In Match #5, the winner of Match #1 would take on the winner of Match #2. In Match #6, the winner of Match #3 would take on the winner of Match #4. Then in the Finals, the winners of the Semi-final matches would battle for 1st and 2nd place. However in the 3rd place match, the losers of the Semi-final matches would battle each other.

Announcer then said this, "I bid you all good evening and look forward to see you bright and early starting this Monday with the Knockout Stage of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup." The spectators cheered and filed out of the stadium.

Ash and Ritchie made it back to the Pokemon Center where the rest of their friends were waiting, and they gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal.

Misty then said this, "Look there's Ash and Ritchie." Ash and Ritchie joined the group.

Ritchie then said this, "I'll be facing against Jon Dickson. He's pretty strong."

Ash then said this, "I know what you mean Ritchie. I beat him when I competed in the Johto League Championships way back then. I bet he's gotten stronger over the years."

Dawn then said this, "Ash, you'll be facing Paul. I hope you're ready because no doubt he's bent on getting even with you."

Serena then said this, "This is Ash Ketchum we're talking about. I'm sure he'll win no matter what Paul dishes out." She says with lots of confidence and a blush on her face.

Ritchie then said this, "Right. Also we can't hold back no matter who we're facing. So Ash, I look forward to battling you soon. You make sure you get to the Finals."

Ash then said this, "Yes. You do the same." Just as Ash turns around, he sees his Sinnoh arch-rival Paul.

Ash then said this, "Whoa it's Paul."


	17. Enlightenment

June 22, 2012

Paul then said this, "Oh, it's you Ash." Ash and Paul stared at each other for what seemed like minutes.

Misty then said this, "Those two are at it again."

Lyra then said this, "Something tells me that tension is brewing."

Dawn then said this, "Why does this make me feel like I can't breathe?" Paul then broke the silence.

Paul then said this, "Well Ash, I'm impressed you made it this far, but you had to beat a bunch of lightweights along the way." This provoked Barry, Cameron, and Max.

Max then said this, "LIGHTWEIGHTS!?"

Cameron then said this, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ALL OF ASH'S OPPONENTS LIGHTWEIGHTS?!"

Barry then said this, "I'M GOING TO FINE YOU FOR THAT PAUL! HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"

Bianca then said this, "Barry, calm down."

Bonnie then said this, "Max, don't be so reckless. He's just provoking you."

Dawn then said this, "Paul, you really haven't changed! You're the same brutal trainer who doesn't show respect to other trainers who work hard with their Pokemon."

Paul then said this, "You know as well as I know that his opponents couldn't even force him to break a sweat. As for you Mr. Headband boy, you simply couldn't handle the pressure probably because of that headband of yours." Cameron grimaced at that.

Paul then said this, "And you Larry –"

Barry then said this, "It's Barry, and I'm making the fine double!"

Paul then said this, "Don't care! After all, you simply didn't show up during that battle with Ash. For a trainer whose father is a Sinnoh Frontier Brain, you really don't live up to the reputation."

Bianca then said this, "The nerve of you! Barry was hypnotized by a criminal's Pokemon!"

Paul then said this, "That's still no excuse for trainers competing at this level!"

Khoury then said this, "That's an awful thing to say Paul!"

Paul then said this, "That's the cold hard truth. As for you shortstuff with glasses, the only reason you were able to land several attacks against Ash's Pokemon because Ash felt sorry for your incompetence and decided to go easy on you. Yet you didn't even score a single point."

Norman then said this, "Now nobody talks that way about my son or should I have my Slaking knock some sense into you!" Caroline restrained Norman.

Caroline then said this, "Norman dear! You'll get all of us in serious trouble!"

May then said this, "Mom's right! If anyone can teach that jerk a lesson, it's Ash!"

Ritchie then said this, "What's your point in coming here to us in the first place? I don't think you even needed to be here Paul."

Paul then said this, "Just setting the record straight that Ash's victories over weak opponents won't make him the best! If anything, I don't think Ash what it takes to even be a Pokemon Master if he's not routinely battling and defeating trainers like Cynthia and Pyramid King Brandon! And I'll prove that Ash wouldn't even cut against them by simply defeating him!"

Brock then said this, "Paul, you forgot that Ash defeated Brandon to conquer the Kanto Battle Frontier and Palmer to conquer the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. You also forgot that you couldn't even knock a single one of Brandon's or Cynthia's Pokemon!"

Cilan then said this, "Paul, your tough guy act won't work with us."

Paul then said this, "No, what I'm saying is that Ash's victory over all the Frontier Brains in Kanto and Sinnoh were all just flukes. He got lucky!"

Ash then said this, "Paul you're wrong! My Pokemon and I worked hard to win! You don't know or appreciate the training and the bonds that all of my Pokemon and I share!"

Paul then said this, "Then prove it in a battle!" Then Nurse Joy intervened.

Nurse Joy then said this, "STOP IT! If you want to battle, take this outside the Pokemon Center!" Paul then walked away without saying a thing. He almost bumped into his older brother Reggie.

Reggie then said this, "Paul?" He then sees Ash and all of his friends in the Pokemon Center.

Brock then said this, "Hey it's Reggie."

Reggie then said this, "Hey everyone. I'm sorry about Paul. He does have a rough side."

Iris then said this, "Why is Paul like this? He's such a kid trying to act tough."

Reggie then said this, "Believe it or not Paul has been like this since he lost to Ash at the Sinnoh League Championships Final Round back then. Even when he did go back to challenge Brandon, he lost miserably there too."

Iris then said this, "Still I don't understand."

Cameron then said this, "You're not the only one Iris. Now I'll be more than happy to see Ash put that jerk in his place."

Barry then said this, "Yeah Ash, you beat him before so you can beat him again!"

Ash then said this, "Oh I will do more than just beat him!" Ash clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles causing his friends to gasp.

Serena then said this, "Ash, are you okay?" She looked worriedly at Ash.

Ash then said this, "Don't worry about me. I'm just getting warmed up!" Pikachu nodded with electric sparks coming out from his cheeks.

Clemont then said this, "You know I can tell that Paul may have crossed the line, and Ash will make him pay for that." Then Nurse Joy comes with Ash's Pokemon.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Ash, your Pokemon are in good health." Ash snapped out of his trance.

Ash then said this, "Thank you Nurse Joy."

After dinner, Ash and Pikachu went to the practice battlefield behind the Pokemon Center. Ash calls out his entire team out including Cosmoenix who only made himself visible to Ash and his Pokemon. It was a team meeting.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, what's our plan for our next match with Paul? That guy still doesn't get it."_

Ash then said this, " _I know. That's why we're going to bring out the big guns!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, you need to calm down. Your anger is close to getting the best of you. Listen, I know we can beat him big time. You just need to make the best split-second decisions."_

Infernape then said this, " _You know I can help you teach Paul a lesson. We've done it before so we can do it again!"_

Ash then said this, " _Right! I'll definitely let you battle in this match Infernape. But remember that we're doing Double battles here on out. That means teamwork counts. Are you up for it?"_

Internape then said this, " _Sure I am! I'll do anything to give Paul the knuckle sandwich."_

Lucario then said this, " _Good! Now we need to plan our strategies. My suggestion would be to let those of us who have not faced Paul's Pokemon participate. I'm sure he's planning his team of Pokemon based on the team you commanded to defeat him in the Sinnoh League Championships back then."_

Espeon then said this, " _Hey Ash. Serena is coming. I think you should talk to her. She can help you with this."_

Ash then said this, " _Hey any help is fine with me."_

Serena then said this, "Ash, there you are."

Ash then said this, "Hey Serena. You're just in time to see us train."

Serena then said this, "Yeah, but before you begin, there's something I want to ask you."

Ash then said this, "Sure. My Pokemon can sure use this time to relax before we get started. Say, your Pokemon are welcome to join us."

Serena then said this, "That's great!" She let Chupi, Delphox, Ninetales, Medicham, Vivillion, Sylveon, and Lady Gard out who cuddled up with their respective mates. Lucario and Medicham connected both their Aura Networks.

Medicham then said this, " _Ash and Serena, it's best if you talked via the Aura Networks. I believe what you two might talk about could be something sensitive."_

Ash then said this, " _So what's up?"_

Serena then said this, " _While Medicham and Lucario's Aura Links connected during your battle with Max, I saw your new Pokemon."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah you mean him?"_ Cosmoenix flew down and made himself visible to Serena and her Pokemon as well. Ash petted him on his beak much to his comfort.

Serena then said this, " _So he has been with you ever since he hatched back in Pallet Town? Frankly I didn't see him along with the rest of your team."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah that's right. He can be visible and audible to certain people and Pokemon he trusts. Pretty sweet eh?"_ Serena giggled.

Serena then said this, " _Yeah, but why would he do that?"_

Ash then said this, " _I guess he is a bit shy. So it takes him time to trust others he meets for the first time, but I guess now that you see him would mean that he trusts you too."_ Serena blushes.

Serena then said this, " _Would it be okay if I look him up on my Pokedex?"_

Ash then said this, " _Is that okay with you?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Serena, I guess that since the marbles are spilled, I have no choice but to say yes. Perhaps you could help Ash not be so reckless and dense if you know what I mean."_ Ash fell down anime-style as Serena giggled and the rest of the Pokemon chuckled. Then Serena checked Cosmoenix on her Pokedex.

Serena's Pokedex then said this, "Cosmoenix, the Bright Phoenix Pokemon. It makes itself visible and audible to only its most trusted companions. It glows as bright as the sun which can instantly turn dark starry nights into sunny days."

Serena then said this, " _Wow Ash. No wonder I didn't see him earlier."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah it's a good thing he can do that because he could attract a lot of unwanted attention out in the open especially with Team Rocket and other crooks out there who are after rare Pokemon."_

Serena then said this, " _I see, but remember he's strong. He helped you and the gang defeat Team Rocket back at the party when things got tough. Even if you keep him hidden from the world, Team Rocket and other crooks would still try to pursue you since they have seen him protect you and would assume that he's your Pokemon. So in order for both of you to be strong and ready for anything, you should let him battle and get the experience. That way, both of you would be ready to protect each other."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah, but I wonder if he's ready to battle with tens of thousands of people watching in the stadium not to mention millions of people worldwide watching on TV."_

Serena then said this, " _Perhaps Cosmoenix can answer your question."_ She petted Cosmoenix soothingly much to his enjoyment.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Wow Serena, since you understand me much more than Ash does, maybe I should spend more time with you than with Ash."_ Cosmoenix winked at Serena causing her to giggle and blush and for Ash to look up with utter shock.

Ash then said this, " _You can't be serious!"_ Serena and the rest of the Pokemon chuckled.

Serena then said this, " _Well there's always room for one more you know."_ She winked back.

Ash then said this, " _Serena I heard that! Alright alright alright! I'll let you battle on Monday Cosmoenix! I promise!"_ Everyone roared with laughter.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Hey chill Ash! Serena and I were just kidding, but you have to admit that she's right! I know you would let me battle alongside you. We needed to give you a little push of motivation."_

Serena then said this, " _So Ash, what do you say?"_

Ash then said this, " _If he wants to battle, how can I say no? So it's super training time!"_

Serena then said this, " _But who would you also battle with other than Cosmoenix? Also given that you defeated Paul before, you would need to still keep him on his toes."_

Ash then said this, " _Good question, but I have a pretty good idea about that. I'll still let Infernape battle for all the obvious reasons. Plus we need to get Cosmoenix accustomed to Double Battles right away!"_ Everyone cheered. Throughout the night, Serena and her Pokemon watched as Ash, Cosmoenix, Infernape, and his other selected Pokemon train with help from the rest of his team.

Serena then said this, " _Ash and his Pokemon are working so hard! Plus I know they will put Paul in his place after all the rude things he said."_

Lady Gard then said this, " _You're right Serena. You also ignited the spark in Ash and helped him cast aside all the doubts he had. Furthermore, Cosmoenix is now even more pumped and ready to go."_

Sylveon then said this, " _You definitely came at the perfect time Serena, and I know Ash will be internally grateful to you."_ The rest of her Pokemon nodded. Meanwhile with Ash and his Pokemon;

Ash then said this, " _Alright! Cosmoenix you're getting better! Keep it up! Infernape you too! I like all of your spunk! That's what we need if we're going to beat Paul!"_ His Pokemon cheered. Few hours later, it was close to late at night, and Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon were getting a bit sleepy.

Serena then said this, " _It's getting late. You need to be up and early so that you can get more practice time in."_

Ash then said this, " _Right. Okay team great job with the training. You guys all take a nice long rest."_ While Serena's Pokemon were giving their mates goodnight kisses, Cosmoenix notices a flickering light at a distance. Ash took note of Cosmoenix's staring.

Ash then said this, " _Cosmoenix, is everything alright? Did you see something?"_ Everyone perked up.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _I'm positive I did see some kind of bright light, but it disappeared."_

Serena then said this, " _I'm sorry Cosmoenix but we didn't see it."_ All of the Pokemon shook their heads in agreement.

Ash then said this, " _Don't worry. Next time if we see it, we'll check it out."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Thanks Ash! You're the best!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Well I thought you said Serena is the best!"_ Cosmoenix gagged as Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon chuckled.

Lucario then said this, " _Okay everyone. Before we leave, I'll disable the connection between my Aura Network and Medicham's Aura Network unless we have any second thoughts or confessions we need to make."_ He looked expectantly towards Ash causing a few chuckles. Ash had a slight blush on his face.

Ash then said this, " _Hey wait! Lucario it is not what you're thinking so don't even think of thinking about it!"_ Everyone laughed. Even Serena giggled and had a redder shade of a blush. Lucario smiled slyly towards Ash.

Lucario then said this, " _Right! Okay I'm disabling it right now."_ Everyone nodded and soon that was done. Ash recalled his Cosmoenix and the rest of his Pokemon except Pikachu while Serena kept her Pokemon out for a while. Soon they all made it to the entrance of Ash's room.

Serena then said this, "Okay Ash and Pikachu. Goodnight and rest well." They turned around and smiled.

Ash then said this, "Yeah you all do the same." Then everything was silent as if Ash and Serena were just waiting for the other to say something. Pikachu and Chupi shared one more goodnight kiss before Pikachu jumped into the bed and dozed off.

Ash then said this, "Serena before I forget, I want to tell you something."

Serena then said this, "I'm all ears for you always."

Ash then said this, "Serena, thank you for helping me and my Pokemon out. You have always gone the extra mile ever since we met back in Santalune City." Ash scratched the bottom of his nose. Serena smiled and her face has a crimson shade of a blush.

Serena then said this, "Oh Ash. It's all the hard work and your never-give-up attitude that keeps me and all of our Pokemon going, right girls?" Chupi, Vivillion, Delphox, Ninetales, Sylveon, Medicham, and Lady Gard nodded with large smiles. Then Serena's Pokemon all leaped and knocked Ash to the floor and smothered him with affection.

Ash then said this, "Haha! You're all so ticklish. It's nice you all appreciate what I do, but we can save that for later when we win the entire thing you know. Remember, my Pokemon also deserve the credit too!" Pikachu opened one eye and smirked as he watched Ash get smothered by Serena's Pokemon. Serena pulls Ash up on his feet, then fully embraces him in her own hug, and whispered in his ear.

Serena then said this, "Just remember that we're always right behind you and are ready to help you and your team. Don't doubt yourself. Most importantly always listen to what your heart says." Ash stares at Serena.

Ash then said this, "Words to live by Serena. Thank you. Goodnight." Serena nodded and left with her Pokemon as Ash closed the door of his room. Moments later, he settled in bed in his pajamas next to Pikachu.

Ash then said this, " _Hey Pikachu, you still awake?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah. I couldn't help but watch you and Serena having your moment."_

Lucario then said this, " _We can talk about that some other time. We got lots of training to do soon."_

Ash then said this, " _Right! Sweet dreams you guys."_ Ash falls asleep.

Espeon then said this, " _You think Ash actually understood that he needed to do that?"_

Gallade then said this, " _Remember what Cosmoenix said? He's a bit too dense for this stuff, so we're going to have to convince him somehow."_

Lucario then said this, " _Hey! Remember what I said earlier?"_ Everyone in Ash's Aura Network went to sleep. Meanwhile in Serena's room said

Serena then said this, " _Ash and his team are definitely ready to win against Paul!"_

Vivillion then said this, " _No doubt about that."_

Delphox then said this, " _Yeah, but doesn't it concern you that Cosmoenix saw something and we didn't."_

Serena then said this, " _True, but I'm sure that Ash and his team would be careful if they choose to check it out."_

Ninetales then said this, " _I hope it's not a trap that would put them in danger especially my Zoroark. When I saw Ash's memories of Zoroark as a Zorua and his Meema being tortured, I couldn't bear the thought of seeing him hurt."_

Chupi then said this, " _We all feel the same for our lovers, but what if they had to go out there? If it is something that is part of destiny, then Ash and his team should go."_

Serena then said this, " _You all make good points, but we can worry about that when the time comes."_

Medicham then said this, " _I say that Ash really values your companionship. I can tell that his feelings for you are getting stronger."_

Lady Gard then said this, " _I'm sure he'll muster the courage he needs to confess to you Serena."_ She and her Pokemon went to sleep that night.

Throughout the remainder of that weekend, Ash and his Pokemon continued that training they began that Friday night while Serena and her Pokemon spend their time watching. Yet every night, only Cosmoenix kept seeing brief mysterious flashes of white light at the same location. What kind of secrets are the flickering light flashes at a distance harboring?

June 25, 2012

The day has arrived for the long anticipated match between Ash and Paul in the Quarter-Finals of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup, and it would be an understatement to say that this would be an exciting match everyone is looking forward to. In fact, nobody would know what to expect. Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu, and all of his Pokemon were making final adjustments to their preparations in their room.

Ash then said this, " _Alright! Are you ready Pikachu?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yes!"_

Ash then said this, " _Is everybody back there ready?"_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Sir yes sir! We're loaded and ready to send the troops into battle!"_ Ash and everyone in the Aura Network all had sweat-drops.

Ash then said this, " _Of course yes! Now let's get some serious breakfast!"_ He and his Pokemon cheered as Ash and Pikachu made their way to a private picnic area outside of the lodge with a flat-screen TV set. It is where Cilan, Clemont, and Brock finished making a piping hot breakfast. Ritchie, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Bonnie, Serena, Lyra, Khoury, Barry, Bianca, Cameron, Norman, and Caroline were also there as well as their Pokemon who were already eating their breakfast.

Ash's friends, Norman, and Caroline all greeted with warm genuine smiles. "Morning Ash!"

Ash then said this, "Good morning!"

Brock then said this, "Here you go Ash! It's your favorite breakfast before any important battle compliments of yours truly." Brock handed him a stack of pancakes.

Cilan then said this, "Don't forget your source of protein, vitamins, and minerals Ash. They can help you focus on all of your big matches especially today's. It's my berry-berry Moo Moo Shake supreme!" Cilan handed him a glass of the milkshake full of mixed berries and Moo Moo milk.

Clemont then said this, "Don't forget about your Pokemon. They will be fighting with you like the true partners they are. So they will also need their fuel!"

Ash then said this, "Awesome! You guys sure know how to cook. My Pokemon and I wouldn't have an easy time just choosing the best out of you three. It's time to chow down gang!" Pikachu jumped on the ground and was shortly joined by his entire team of Pokemon. Cosmoenix still maintained visibility to only Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon. Then a Helioptile and his female trainer popped in.

Bonnie then said this, "Hey it's Alexa! You're just in time!"

Alexa then said this, "Hey, good to see you all!" Everyone said hi and Alexa returned the greetings and got acquainted with those whom she met for the first time.

Moments later, Ash and all of his friends and their Pokemon have finished their breakfast.

Ash then said this, "Wow, man I'm so psyched for this match!" His Pokemon all mimicked Ash's excitement.

Ritchie then said this, "I know that feeling too Ash. Even I'm excited for my match and so is my Pokemon."

Cilan then said this, "Even your Pokemon are feeling the same Ash."

Misty then said this, "That why I say that Pokemon tend to have the same personalities as their trainers."

Brock then said this, "Serena told all of us how hard you and your Pokemon have been training lately, but she never gave a hint as to which Pokemon you would send to battle against Paul's Pokemon. However, it's safe to assume that Infernape would like another round given the circumstances." Serena blushed and winked at Ash.

Serena then said this, "Well you just have to see for yourselves. Trust me, you all would be surprised."

Max then said this, "I can't wait. If you said that the team Ash will field against Paul is so good, then I just gotta see Paul get beat to a pulp!"

Barry then said this, "Yeah Ash! You better sweep him or else I'm gonna fine you!" Everyone had a good laugh.

Norman then said this, "Now calm down you two! Ash no matter what, we know you will win!"

May then said this, "Yeah, so don't hold back!"

Iris then said this, "Keep winning like you have and you'll be like a rock star."

Ritchie then said this, "Also when I've heard about your training Ash, this just made me and my Pokemon wanting to train even harder."

Dawn then said this, "It's true Ash. Ritchie has been going all out! I guess it's because it's all or nothing in such a prestigious tournament where only winners of regional Pokemon League Championship Tournaments compete in."

Ash then said this, "Yeah that's the spirit! We'll cheer you on! Then if we both win all the way, it's you and me in the Finals!"

Ritchie then said this, "Yeah, so let's win both of our matches! I know our opponents may be tough, but we're ready to step it up!" Ash and Ritchie shared a high-five. Suddenly a mysterious figure sneaks behind Dawn.

Dawn then said this, "AAH! IT'S CONWAY!" Conway appeared which earned sweat-drops from everyone.

Conway then said this, "Heh heh heh! I thought I drop in to say hi and best wishes for your matches Ash and Ritchie. Too bad I'm not in the Top 8 otherwise this party would have been a bit more fun."

Lyra then said this, "Well, welcome to the club because I didn't make it either. But who cares! I get to cheer Ash and Ritchie on for their matches."

Khoury then said this, "You're can join us Conway!"

Conway then said this, "Sure I'll be happy to do so as long as I formulate the perfect counter strategy to end Ash's seemingly unbeatable winning streak."

Bonnie then said this, "Speaking of strategies said Ash, what's your strategy going to be?"

Ash then said this, "Haha! You'll find out today at the match, but I should tell you to hold on to your hats!"

Bonnie then said this, "C'mon Ash! You always do this! It's like Clemont all over again when it comes to finding him a wife!" Bonnie pouted which earned lots of laughs and a huge sweat-drop from Clemont.

Clemont then said this, "Oh great! When will I ever be free from this headache?"

Bonnie then said this, "Never as long as you're running away from all of your prospective wives!" Several more laughs ensued.

Alexa then said this, "Hey Ash, along the way here, I passed through Pallet Town and my goodness it is quite packed over there!"

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah! My mom told me that there's a lot of activity going on there." Suddenly Ash's Pokegear rings which shows that a call is coming from Professor Oak's laboratory. To his surprise, the flat-screen TV also displayed the same info.

Serena then said this, "Ash, I think you can sync your Pokegear with that flat-screen TV's videoconferencing tools so that we can all see who is making the call." Ash nodded and did that. Soon the flat-screen TV came to life, and Ash sees Delia with her companion Pokemon Gothitelle, Meema, Chu, and Momma Ty; Grace; Professor Oak; Tracey, Gary, all of the Pallet Town residents; and several familiar faces he recognized from all over the years all sitting in the Pokemon Lab's corral back in Pallet Town. Even some of his friends also recognized a few faces especially their significant ones.

Ash then said this, "Whoa! What a surprise! Alexa you weren't kidding!" Everyone back in Pallet Town waved and cheered.

Dawn then said this, "Mom? You're in Pallet Town? Professor Rowan? Gary?" Her mother Johanna, Professor Rowan, and Gary nodded and smiled warmly.

Gary then said this, "Yep! It's nice being home after a while."

Bianca then said this, "Mom, good to see you after all this time!"

Iris andCilan andCameron then said this, "Professor Juniper, it has been a long time!" The younger Professor Aurea Juniper waved back.

Professor Juniper then said this, "Hello Cilan, Iris, Cameron, and Bianca dear!"

May then said this, "Professor Birch is there too!"

Professor Birch then said this, "May and Max good to see you!"

Clemont then said this, "Even Professor Sycamore is here! How's are you? How's my father doing?"

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Bonjour Clemont and Bonnie! I'm doing well! Your father is busy as ever keeping his auto shop open and tending to the gym."

Serena then said this, "Wow Mom and Dad! You both are full of surprises!"

Grace andProfessor Sycamore then said this, "We sure are!"

Lyra then said this, "Profesor Elm! How have you been?"

Professor Elm then said this, "I'm doing quite well Lyra. I hope you and Khoury are taking care of yourselves."

Cilan then said this, "Wow, so many people from many corners of the world are convening in Pallet Town, a very unique recipe for the ages!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Yes quite right! In fact, all the Professors and I are convening here in Pallet Town because we're planning to host the ultimate Pokemon Summer Camp which will happen in July!"

Grace then said this, "It's going to be huge as we're expecting over 60 kids to attend the camp. So we could need a lot of help from you guys."

Delia then said this, "Also since Ash is now inching closer to winning the PWT-Aces Cup, what's better than spending time in the corral with all of Pallet Town cheering him on and making the call wishing all the best?"

Professor Oak then said this, "Of course, we'll be cheering for Ritchie too since he has visited my lab a few times." Everyone at Professor Oak's side of the call cheered.

Ritchie then said this, "Yeah, I appreciate that!"

Ash then said this, "Wow! That's really wonderful! Yeah we can help with the Summer Camp! How does that sound gang?" Everyone on Ash's side of the call cheered in agreement.

Professor Oak then said this, "That's great of all of you. After the PWT-Aces Cup is over and once you all arrive back in Pallet Town, we will all fill you in."

Ash and his friends then said this, "Great thank you!"

Delia then said this, "Ash! We're all so proud of you and your Pokemon for making this far! So just keep chugging and chugging!"

Johanna then said this, "Good luck out there! We heard that your next opponent is Paul, and we've heard about all the training you have been doing."

Gary then said this, "Yeah Ash! Go win this for all of us and show what Ashy-boy can really do!" Everyone cheered.

Ash then said this, "Haha right Gary! I will!"

Professor Birch then said this, "Norman and Caroline! I bet you traveled there to cheer Max on. I'll tell you something! Normanmania has been insane through Petalburg City whenever Max had a battle, however things got kind of out of control when he got defeated by Ash if you know what I mean!"

Norman then said this, "Haha! It's probably a good thing that we were here instead of over at the gym. Max would probably have a hard time even trying to get back home!" Several laughs ensued causing Max to sigh.

Caroline then said this, "But no worries, all of us over here are doing fine. We can manage."

Professor Rowan then said this, "Shouldn't the lad be getting to his match? He must not be late!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Right! That's means it's time for a poem! While the battle rages on, it's a race to be number one; be sure to thank your Pokemon, when it is all said and done!" Everyone on both Ash's and Professor Oak's sides cheered and applauded at this exciting poem.

Dawn then said this, "Wow! You said a poem!"

Gary then said this, "Hey not bad Gramps!"

Ash then said this, "Words to live by Professor Oak! I always do that, and I still will!" Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled him.

Professor Rowan then said this, "Ahem. Professor Oak you could channel the same enthusiasm in our collaboration you know!" The applause turned into laughter.

Professor Oak then said this, "Can't you give your old man a break when he needs one? ARGH! Rotom, you too?!" Professor Oak's Rotom covers up the screen and does his classic Scaryface.

Ash then said this, "Whoa! Hey Rotom knock it off!" Ash's Rotom joins in on the fun.

Professor Oak then said this, "Rotom, this is really getting old fast-OOOWWWW!" Professor Oak gets shocked while prying his Rotom off his side of the screen.

Ash then said this, "Rotom, this is no time to fool around. We got Paul to beat-OOOUUCH!" Ash gets electrocuted by his Rotom who cackles.

Delia then said this, "Ash! Professor Oak! Are you two okay?"

Ash then said this, "Man, somethings never change!"

Professor Oak then said this, "I second that!" Everyone laughs. Soon Ash and Professor Oak recovered from their brief electrocution.

Ash then said this, "Okay, we'll get going then. I'll see you soon when I win."

Delia then said this, "You go get 'em Ash!"

Grace then said this, "You all take care, have fun, and stay safe." After a few more exchanges of goodbyes, Ash and Professor Oak terminated the call.

Ash then said this, "Alright! Battle time! Let's go gang!" His Pokemon roared in agreement. Ash and his friends cleaned up, packed everything up, and headed to Indigo Stadium. His friends went and got the best seats in the stadium while Ash and Pikachu went to their assigned trainer locker room. Then it was time for Ash and Pikachu to enter the Indigo Stadium's battlefield and report to their trainer box. They were greeted by tens of thousands of screaming spectators and fans. Ash and Pikachu look over at the bleachers where all of their friends were situated, and they see Serena and all of her Pokemon out.

Serena then said this, "Look Ash and Pikachu are there! YOU CAN DO IT ASH!" She and her Pokemon cheered along.

Alexa then said this, "I got my camera rolling!"

Dawn then said this, "Win this one for all of us!"

Barry then said this, "Don't screw this up Ash or you'll get fined!"

Max then said this, "Ash will win! I'm sure of it!"

Norman then said this, "Well son, we will see what Paul has planned and see how Ash handles this." Back at the battlefield with Ash and Pikachu;

Ash then said this, " _Whoa, our friends are really pulling all the stops! No doubt Serena and her Pokemon are still committed to being our cheer squad!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _You know it does remind me of when Gary had his cheering squad back in the early days!"_

Ash then said this, " _Um, let's not go there. Hey look Paul is coming."_ They see Paul making his way to his trainer box at the other side of the battlefield. Then the Announcer begins the commentary with a bang.

Announcer then said this, "GOOD MORNING TO OUR BATTLE-CRAZY FANS!" The spectators erupted in their cheers.

Announcer then said this, "Welcome to Indigo Stadium. We have our very first Quarter-Final match of the PWT-Aces Cup live featuring two trainers who are no strangers to each other! On the red side is Group C winner Paul Slaid of Veilstone City in Sinnoh!" Paul maintained his cool expression while the cheers erupted.

Paul said _Just wait Ash! I'll show you that you only defeated a bunch of lightweights. All of your wins would be for nothing once I beat you._

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side is the pride and joy of Pallet Town in Kanto! He and his Pokemon have decimated and dominated their opponents in Group A! He's your tournament favorite, Ash Ketchum!" The cheers became ear-piercing as the spectators vehemently supported the Pallet Town native.

Ash then said this, " _It's now or nothing. My friends are supporting me all the way especially Serena and her Pokemon. I can't let Paul win after all the rude things he said about Max, Barry, Cameron, and all the opponents I have faced up till now. Infernape, you and I have a history with him, and we both have to set the record straight once again. Cosmoenix, you'll definitely get your encore debut. We will win this for us, for our friends and family, for my opponents I battled, for Pallet Town, and for Serena."_

Lucario then said this, " _That's the spirit! We're ready to go and battle alongside you Ash. Just be yourself and win!"_

Announcer then said this, "Both of these trainers have first met in the 2007 Kanto League Championship Tournament here at Indigo Plateau where Ash defeated Paul in the second preliminary round match with the score 3-0 on his way to winning the tournament and the Kanto League Winners' Trophy. They met again in the 2010 Sinnoh League Championship Tournament at Lily of the Valley Isle where Ash defeated Paul in an explosive Final Round match with the score 6-4. Today's match marks the third time they have met! Who will win? Will Paul and his Pokemon catch up to Ash's pace, or will Ash and his Pokemon control the entire match like they have been doing?" The Referee makes his way to the Referee box.

Referee then said this, "This Quarter-Final Match is between Paul Slaid and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in double battles. Substitutions are allowed. The match will then be engaged in single battles after one side is down to its last Pokemon. The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle." Soon Ash vs. Paul got underway.

Paul then said this, "Froslass and Nidoking, stand by for battle!" His Froslass on left and Nidoking on right came out amid the cheering crowd.

Announcer then said this, "Paul sends out his Froslass and Nidoking as his first pair of Pokemon. What will Ash send out?"

Ash then said this, " _Paul's Froslass and Nidoking have gotten stronger over the years and probably learned some new moves, but we can take them!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Why not play a few mind games with him? As long as we use the right moves, Paul will definitely crack under the pressure."_ Ash nodded and grinned.

Ash then said this, "Garchomp and Gyarados, I choose you!" His Garchomp on right and Gyarados on left came out and gave their battle cries. Gyarados' intimidate ability reduces Paul's Pokemon's attack power. The spectators' cheers grew louder seeing Ash's Pokemon, however Paul detested Ash's choices.

Paul then said this, "Ash, are you throwing away the match just like all the lightweights you ploughed through? My Froslass could wipe the floor with your Garchomp and Gyarados!"

Ash then said this, "Paul, type advantages do not matter. It's the moves the Pokemon use and the trust and bond you share with them, and I'll show you the bonds I have with Gyarados and Garchomp! Alright, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Ash's Mega Stone activates and multiple energy bands connected with the Mega Stones on Garchomp and Gyarados.

Announcer then said this, "Ash pairs up his Gyarados with his Garchomp which has gotten worldwide fame for evolving straight from Gible skipping the Gabite stage during the 2010 Sinnoh League Championships. We're looking at Ash's pair of Mega Evolutions! Presenting Mega Garchomp and Mega Gyarados! Based on type advantages, Paul could have an early advantage and early lead, but what strategy would Ash have up his sleeve!?" Ash's friends in the bleachers were commenting.

Max then said this, "Mega Garchomp and Mega Gyarados are definitely powerful, but Ash could be making it difficult for himself if Garchomp is weak to Ice-Types!" Then Reggie came.

Reggie then said this, "Hey guys, mind if I join in?"

Brock then said this, "Welcome aboard Reggie."

Reggie then said this, "Knowing Ash, he's very spirited and would always have some kind of strategy up his sleeve. We will see what he does." The Referee signals to begin. Paul instantly took the first attack.

Paul then said this, "Froslass, use Ice Beam on Mega Garchomp; Nidoking, use Thunderbolt on Mega Gyarados!" Froslass and Nidoking fired their respective attacks at their respective targets.

Ash then said this, "Garchomp, fly up high and use Flamethrower on Froslass; Gyarados, use Surf!" This sequence of moves took all the spectators by surprise including Paul!

Mega Gyarados sends a huge sky high tidal wave which freezes into a huge thick frozen slab of ice and hence blocks Nidoking's Thunderbolt and both Paul's Pokemon's vision. Then Garchomp flies high enough to dodge Surf and hits Froslass from above with Flamethrower which was supereffective and gives her a burn.

Announcer then said this, "I don't believe this! Gyarados' Surf was so high that when it got frozen by Froslass' Ice Beam, it not only blocked Nidoking's Thunderbolt, but also obscured the view of both Paul's Pokemon! Then Garchomp flies high above the battlefield and burns Froslass with Flamethrower! Paul and his Pokemon are backed into a corner!"

Paul then said this, "Nidoking, use Strength on the ice; Froslass, track Garchomp down and use Blizzard!"

Ash then said this, "Not so fast! Gyarados, use Earthquake, and then attack Froslass with Crunch followed by Flamethrower; Garchomp, fly up, then use Stealth Rock, and then use Dragon Rush on Nidoking!" Mega Garchomp flew up high again. Mega Gyarados slams on to the ground causing a major tremor which hurled rocks and chunks of ice at Froslass and Nidoking hitting them hard!

Paul then said this, "NO WAY! Froslass should be immune to Earthquake due to its Levitate Ability! OH NO!" Mega Gyarados leaps toward Froslass and traps her with glowing crimson jaws; this was a supereffective Dark Type move on the Ice andGhost Dual Type; then Mega Gyarados spits Froslass out with a point-blank Flamethrower which was a KO. Mega Garchomp emits glowing rocks and sends them to various places on Paul's side of the battlefield; after Earthquake dealt damage to Nidoking, Garchomp swoops down with a blue dragon-shaped energy covering his body and flattens Nidoking which was a KO.

Referee then said this, "Froslass and Nidoking are unable to battle! Paul, choose your next two Pokemon!" Paul grits his teeth as he recalls his fallen Froslass and Nidoking amid the cheering crowd.

Announcer then said this, "Mega Garchomp and Mega Gyarados sweep Paul's first tag team. Froslass was still hit by Earthquake due to Mega Gyarados' Mold Breaker Ability which helped Earthquake hit targets even if they have the Levitate Ability. Nidoking couldn't do anything much as he was trapped at that corner. Now with Mega Garchomp's Stealth Rock in place, Paul's Pokemon would take damage upon being sent out for battling, and this effect would last throughout the entire match! Ash Ketchum is definitely showing no mercy!" The spectators cheered loudly but not as loudly as Ash's friends.

Dawn then said this, "To say that Ash's training was serious is an understatement! He's literally putting lots of pressure on Paul just as Paul did to Ash back then!"

Serena then said this, "That's Ash Ketchum for you! YOU CAN DO IT! KEEP IT UP!"

Barry then said this, "Man I hate to be in Paul's situation now! Just look as his face!"

Cameron then said this, "Gyarados is looking even more vicious than ever in his Mega-Evolved form. Mega Garchomp is something else." The rest of Ash's friends all cheered louder than the spectators with Serena's cheer squad cheering the loudest.

Paul then said this, "Hariyama and Honchkrow, stand by for battle!" His Hariyama on left and Honchkrow on right came out and then get damaged by Stealth Rock.

Announcer then said this, "Stealth Rock deals damage on the spot for Paul's Hariyama and Honchkrow upon their entry. Will Ash make any adjustments or will he continue with his current Pokemon?"

Ash then said this, "Gyarados great job. Return!" Mega Gyarados nodded, reverted back to Gyarados, and returned back to his pokeball.

Ash then said this, "Now Infernape, I choose you!" Infernape takes Gyarados' place and grins devilishly as he faces against against his former brutal trainer Paul.

Paul said _Of course, he had to send out his Infernape!_

Announcer then said this, "Paul's Hariyama and Honchkrow are taking on Ash's Infernape and Mega Garchomp!" The Referee signals to continue the match.

Paul then said this, "Honchkrow, use Sky Attack on Infernape; Hariyama, use Ice Punch on Mega Garchomp!" Hariyama and Honchkrow executed their attacks at their respective targets.

Ash then said this, "Infernape, ride on Garchomp, and Garchomp fly up!"

Paul then said this, "Honchkrow, go after them! Hariyama, use Surf!" Honchkrow kept Sky Attack going as it followed Infernape and Mega Garchomp. Hariyama sends a huge tidal wave aimed for Infernape and Mega Garchomp.

Ash then said this, "Infernape, sit in Garchomp's arms, and Garchomp fly a bit higher!" Mega Garchomp holds Infernape with his arms and increases his altitude.

Paul then said this, "What is Ash planning?" Paul would then realize a bit too late that Ash had a sneaky trick up his sleeve.

Ash then said this, "Infernape, touch the Surf using Thunder Punch!" To everyone's surprise, Infernape's fists get coated with electricity, and Infernape instantly made the giant tidal wave full of electrical currents by simply touching the water.

Paul then said this, "Honchkrow, pull up before you get hit!" It was futile as Honchkrow got hit by the electrified Surf attack and got badly shocked and soaked. Honchkrow fell down and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Honchkrow is unable to battle! Paul, send out your next Pokemon." Paul recalls his Honchkrow seething with anger as the spectators cheer Ash and his Pokemon as Mega Garchomp and Infernape returned to the battlefield.

Meanwhile back with Ash's friends;

Brock then said this, "What a move!"

May then said this, "Ash used the Surf to his advantage! He picked up a lot of tricks!"

Misty then said this, "Not to mention that he knew water conducts electricity, so he had it planned on the go!"

Bonnie then said this, "Hurray for Ash and his Pokemon!"

Cilan then said this, "Just when you think you figured out his battling style, now you don't."

Iris then said this, "Mega Garchomp has been awesome! This is something my Gible and I should work for, right Axew?" Axew agreed.

Announcer then said this, "What a sight! Just when things were not looking well for Infernape and Mega Garchomp, they both dodged the huge tidal wave. Infernape then used Thunder Punch to electrify Hariyama's Surf which gave Honchkrow a nasty electrical shock for the KO! What will be Paul's next Pokemon to fight alongside Hariyama?"

Ash then said this, "Great job you two! Garchomp, how about some rest? We'll take it from here." Mega Garchomp nodded, reverted back to Garchomp, and nibbled Ash on his head before returning back into his pokeball.

Ash then said this, "Noivern, I choose you!" His Noivern takes Garchomp's place.

Paul then said this, "In that case, Electivire stand by for battle!" His Electivire takes Honchkrow's place and glares at Infernape only to get hit by Stealth Rock.

Announcer then said this, "In response to Ash substituting Noivern and recalling his Mega Garchomp, Paul decides to send out his fifth Pokemon Electivire to pair up with his Hariyama, but Stealth Rock deals the first blow on Electivire!" Back with Ash's friends; Serena and her Pokemon, Bonnie and Dedenne, Clemont, and Alexa all had their ear plugs ready.

Ritchie then said this, "What's with the ear plugs?"

Clemont then said this, "You may want to cover your ears for this one." The Referee signals to continue.

Paul then said this, "Hariyama, use Ice Punch on Noivern; Electivire, use Thunder on Infernape!" Just as Hariyama and Electivire were executing their attacks, Ash was ready even before the battle continued.

Ash then said this, " _Okay guys! Prepare to make some noise!"_ "Infernape, cover your ears and counter Thunder with Fire Blast; Noivern dodge and use Boomburst!" Ash, Pikachu, and Infernape covered their ears. Infernape fires a powerful star-shaped blast of fire. Noivern flies up to dodge Ice Punch and then fires harmful light blue soundwaves from his ears. The spectators covered their ears in pain.

Announcer then said this, "OUCH! Boomburst is so loud that it nearly cracked the glass at our viewing deck! Better cover those ears! It looks like Ash, his companion Pikachu, and Infernape are doing alright while enduring Boomburst, but Paul and his Pokemon are not faring well!" Paul also covered his ears while in pain. Both Hariyama and Electivire got severely damaged, but Electivire took even more damage when it couldn't keep up its Thunder and got hit by Fire Blast. Meanwhile with Ash's friends who were covering their ears said

Max then said this, "OUCH! THIS IS A LOT WORST THAN HEARING A SNORLAX USING SNORE!"

Brock then said this, "NOIVERN IS USING BOOMBURST!"

Cilan then said this, "FOR ONCE I'LL PASS ON THE EVALUATION!"

Iris then said this, "FOR ONCE I'D RATHER HEAR YOUR CONNOISSEUR TALK RATHER THAN THIS!"

Bianca then said this, "BARRY! JUST HOLD ON!" She was covering Barry's ears while Barry covered hers.

Barry then said this, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING BIANCA BUT STAY CALM! ASH YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I'M NOT FINING YOU THIS TIME BECAUSE PAUL IS FEELING THE WORST OF IT!" Back at the battlefield.

Ash then said this, " _Noivern, good job with Boomburst, but let's get back to some real battling."_

Noivern then said this, " _Okay got it!"_ Noivern stopped Boomburst much to everyone's relief.

Paul then said this, "Finally, enough with this! Electivire, use Thunder Punch on Infernape! Hariyama, use Stone Edge on Noivern!" Electivire and Hariyama began to execute their attacks!

Ash then said this, "Infernape, redirect Stone Edge to Electivire using Close Combat! Noivern fly up and use Hurricane!" Infernape used Close Combat to deflect the heavy sharp Stone Edge to Electivire who got pummeled and took a knee. Noivern flew up and unleashed a powerful tornado which caught Hariyama.

Ash then said this, "Infernape, throw Electivire into the Hurricane!" Infernape ran up and threw the ailing Electivire into Hurricane as well.

Paul then said this, "C'mon! Both of you get out of there!"

Announcer then said this, "Paul's Electivire and Hariyama are trapped in that Hurricane and are struggling to get out."

Ash then said this, "Let's finish this! Infernape use Fire Blast! Noivern, use Dragon Pulse!" Infernape and Noivern fired their attacks at Paul's Pokemon who were stuck in the Hurricane causing a huge explosion sending flames, smoke, and debree scattering around the stadium. When everything cleared, both Electivire and Hariyama lay with swirls in their eyes!

Referee then said this, "Electivire and Hariyama are unable to battle! With Paul only having one Pokemon left, the match's battle format will now be single battles!"

Announcer then said this, "Paul has only one Pokemon left while all of Ash's Pokemon are still able to battle!" Paul recalled Electivire and Hariyama while the spectators cheered. Back with Ash's friends said

Reggie then said this, "Paul is running out of options and fast. It's just like how he got defeated by Brandon."

Brock then said this, "Yeah, I remember that back in Snowpoint City."

Reggie then said this, "However, Paul still does have a shot because he prefers battling with one Pokemon! So he needs to choose his Pokemon wisely so that he can climb back into this match."

Max then said this, "Well that should teach that jerk a lesson. I don't think Paul has a chance. Ash will win."

Norman then said this, "Max, you're acting just like Paul with that attitude. I would cool it." Max sighed.

Dawn then said this, "The only thing I can say is that Ash pretty much won the match."

Serena then said this, "Just one more to go and Ash will win!" She and her Pokemon continued cheering Ash on. Back with Paul at the battlefield said

Paul then said this, "Alright Ash! Now you're really in for it! AGGRON, STAND BY FOR BATTLE!" His Aggron comes out. Then Ash notices that Aggron was wearing something shiny.

Ash then said this, "Is that what I think it is?"

Paul then said this, "You should already know what it is and what's coming next! Aggron, Mega Evolve!" He brings out his Keystone from his pocket and activates it causing energy bands to connect with Aggron's Mega Stone. Aggron became bulkier and became Mega Aggron.

Announcer then said this, "Paul's final Pokemon is his Aggron which Mega-Evolves into a powerful Mega Aggron, a pure Steel-Type Pokemon! What Pokemon will Ash use against Mega Aggron?"

Paul then said this, "You see Ash, Mega Aggron can handle anything with its improved strength and can even win several battles straight without breaking a sweat or even with a type disadvantage! Plus I'm better suited for single battes, and I know how your Pokemon battle. So prepare for a KO fest on your side!" The spectators murmured seeing how cocky Paul is getting. Back with Ash's friends.

May then said this, "Paul is getting a bit cocky."

Reggie then said this, "Well Paul is not lying about his Mega Aggron and has a lot of confidence in it. It may help Paul climb back into this match, but so far each of Ash's Pokemon has used one to two moves leaving the remaining moves a mystery. Plus Ash has only used four Pokemon throughout the match up to this point. Even if Mega Aggron somehow manages to defeat Infernape, Noivern, Garchomp, and Gyarados, Ash would have figured out how to beat it by then."

Serena then said this, "It doesn't matter who he faces! Ash will win! Just watch!" Back with Ash.

Ash then said this, "Infernape and Noivern, great job out there! Take a nice long rest." Infernape and Noivern grinned knowing what's in store for Paul, and they both returned to their pokeballs.

Announcer then said this, "Now this is interesting! Ash recalls Infernape and Noivern! What will be Ash's next move?"

Ash then said this, "Paul, I won't deny that your Mega Aggron is a surprise coming from you, but I have a surprise of my own!"

Paul then said this, "Then reveal your surprise! I'm waiting Ash!" Then Ash grinned and takes out the pokeball containing his surprise.

Ash then said this, "Patience Paul! Now my next partner in this pokeball is my newest member and only has been on my team for the past month and a half."

Paul then said this, "Pathetic! If you send him out, Mega Aggron would make quick work of him as a warmup to take the rest of your team down! Your newbie is a lost cause!" But this only made Ash laugh more.

Paul then said this, "What's so funny!? Just send him out already!" Back with Ash's friends.

Serena then said this, "YES! Ash will send him out! Get ready!" She and her Pokemon continued cheering.

Barry then said this, "Who's he sending out? And did Ash say that he only caught him recently?"

Bianca then said this, "Barry, let's watch and see what happens."

Clemont then said this, "A new Pokemon. I don't recall Ash catching any Pokemon close up to the tournament. Could it be?"

Bonnie then said this, "I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting."

Caroline then said this, "Well I'm looking forward to see Ash's newest Pokemon."

Ritchie then said this, "C'mon any Pokemon that Ash would say is new on his team means big news! I have got to battle whoever Ash sends out next!"

Serena then said this, "You sure Ritchie!? You may want to rethink that after you see him battle!" Back with Ash.

Ash then said this, " _Okay team! It's time for the big debut of our newest member! Let's support him!"_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _It's drum roll time!"_ Everyone in Ash's Aura Network did their drum roll.

Pikachu then said this, " _Paul will not know what hit him!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Definitely! Now show them why you are the Pokemon of the hour!"_

Ash then said this, " _Okay my friend! Get ready to reveal yourself and make all of us proud!"_ Ash looks at Paul with his grin even wider.

Ash then said this, "Now Paul! You will see why you should never call anyone a lightweight because I take all of my opponents seriously! When my special friend over here heard of what you said earlier, he's more that ready to teach you a lesson you will never forget! In case if you were wondering about my next Pokemon, his species just got added into the Pokedex!" Paul became flabbergasted. The stadium echoed with several people gasping in surprise hearing Ash's assertion.

Paul then said this, "N-n-no way! You can't be serious can you?" Ash readied his pokeball.

Ash then said this, "Let's find out! NOW MY FRIEND! LIGHT THE WAY TO VICTORY BECAUSE I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash throws the pokeball sky high. The pokeball opens and several beams of white light shoot out and come together to take form of Ash's newest Pokemon. Upon taking form, the crowd screamed out of delight, excitement, disbelief, and surprise!

Announcer then said this, "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! ASH'S NEXT POKEMON IS THE BRIGHT PHOENIX POKEMON, COSMOENIX! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THE WORLD WILL GET TO SEE WHAT COSMOENIX CAN DO SINCE ITS OFFICIAL ENTRY IN THE WORLD POKEDEX!" The spectators gave their loudest cheers befitting for a legendary Pokemon to debut in front of the world. Back with Ash's friends.

Barry then said this, "WHY DIDN'T ASH TELL ME HE CAUGHT COSMOENIX? I'M GONNA FINE HIM BIG TIME!"

Bianca then said this, "Calm down Barry! We can all ask Ash after the match."

Misty then said this, "That's if we can get to him first. The media will have a field day try to track Ash down because he has such a rare and legendary Pokemon."

Bonnie then said this, "So that's what Serena was talking about how Ash will surprise all of us."

Serena then said this, "I knew Ash would let him battle at some point. It took some time for Cosmoenix to get used to the world."

Cameron then said this, "I can't wait to see Cosmoenix battle!"

Cilan then said this, "Cosmoenix is so beautiful and so bright!"

Brock then said this, "Ash is still full of surprises."

Lyra then said this, "You go get'em Ash and Cosmoenix!"

Khoury then said this, "I second that! Go Ash!"

Max then said this, "Oh man! I don't know what to say, but Cosmoenix is a very cool Pokemon!"

Norman then said this, "You're right! I'm going to remember this for a very long time."

May then said this, "Cosmoenix is definitely born to do Pokemon Contests!"

Dawn then said this, "You're right! Just look at his body! I bet he must be powerful!"

Ritchie then said this, "You know. I should meet him right Sparky?" Sparky cooed in excitement.

Iris then said this, "Wow, does anyone have a Pokedex? Let me look him up!"

Conway then said this, "Cosmoenix, the Bright Phoenix Pokemon. It makes itself visible and audible to only its most trusted companions. It glows as bright as the sun which can instantly turn dark starry nights into sunny days." This freaked out Iris.

Iris then said this, "WILL YOU STOP BEING LIKE A KID JUST FREAKING OTHERS OUT WITH YOUR POKEDEX WHIZ!?"

Conway then said this, "Hey, you needed info. I was there to provide it."

Alexa then said this, "This video is surely exceeding the hype it's living up for with Cosmoenix here!" Back at the battlefield.

Paul then said this, "A legendary Pokemon Cosmoenix? Well by beating it, that will make my victory over you that much sweeter!" Cosmoenix landed on the ground.

Ash then said this, "C'mon Paul, we're just warming up and ready to go! I hope you and Mega Aggron are ready for this." The Referee signaled to continue the match despite being freaked out seeing Cosmoenix. The spectators cheer wildly as if this was the Final Round.

Paul then said this, "Mega Aggron, use Double Team then Flash Cannon!" Mega Aggron soon had several copies of itself standing and firing Flash Cannon.

Ash then said this, "Cosmoenix dodge and use Air Slash!" Cosmoenix flew up to dodge Flash Cannon attacks and sent powerful air bursts which hit Mega Aggron and its copies. Mega Aggron still stands.

Paul then said this, "I'll show you! Use Dark Pulse!" Mega Aggron fired Dark Pulse at Cosmoenix, but Cosmoenix dodged it easily.

Ash then said this, "Now use Flamethrower!" Cosmoenix strikes Mega Aggron with the supereffective Flamethrower, but Mega Aggron remained resilient.

Ash then said this, "Whoa Paul, you have one tough Mega Aggron!"

Paul then said this, "Tough is right! Use Stone Edge!" Mega Aggron fires volleys of sharp stones.

Ash then said this, "Send them back using Mirror Coat and grab Mega Aggron!" Cosmoenix uses Mirror Coat to send back Stone Edge which hit Mega Aggron who resisted the pain. Cosmoenix then grabs Mega Aggron.

Paul then said this, "You think that you can lift Mega Aggron like a plush toy? He packs a lot of power and weight –"

Ash then said this, "You know what Paul? That's a great idea!" To everyone's shock, Cosmoenix lifts Mega Aggron and flies high above the stadium!

Announcer then said this, "Folks, we are witnessing the amazing strength of Cosmoenix! I don't think we have seen a Pokemon capable of lifting that much weight off the ground!"

Ash then said this, "Now Seismic Toss!" Cosmoenix looped around in a circle and threw down Mega Aggron on the battlefield. Despite sustaining lots of damage from the supereffective attack, Mega Aggron still got up.

Announcer then said this, "Despite taking a lot of damage, Mega Aggron is proving to be one tough matchup as Paul touted earlier, but so far Cosmoenix has not taken damage."

Paul then said this, "Now, use Metal Claw!" Mega Aggron charges with a glowing metallic claw towards Cosmoenix.

Ash then said this, "Stop that Metal Claw!" Cosmoenix used one of his wings to stop Metal Claw.

Paul then said this, "Use Mega Punch!" Mega Aggron uses his other fist with tons of energy.

Ash then said this, "Restrain his hands and feet!" Cosmoenix stopped Mega Punch and used his talons to trap Mega Aggron's feet.

Paul then said this, "Use Iron Head!" Mega Aggron prepared to smash his metallic head into Cosmoenix.

Ash then said this, "Use Close Combat!" Cosmoenix rapidly punched, kicked, and thrashed Mega Aggron even causing its head to go backwards. This gave a sickening crunch much to the spectators' digust as Mega Aggron's neck was stuck backwards.

Announcer then said this, "Oooh! Now that had gotta hurt! It's like breaking your neck! I hope Mega Aggron would recover from that because Cosmoenix has immobilized it. Ash and Cosmoenix could be looking to finish this bout with one more move!"

Ash then said this, "Now Cosmoenix, give your best and use your favorite move PHOTON BLAST!" Cosmoenix hits Mega Aggron at point-blank range with a powerful blast of pure-white light causing him to crash into the wall. Mega Aggron fell down, fainted, and changed back to Aggron.

Referee then said this, "Mega Aggron is unable to battle. The winner is Cosmoenix. With Paul Slaid out of Pokemon, the winner of this Quarter-Final match is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The spectators gave their loudest cheers yet after seeing such an exciting battle despite the result being a 6-0 victory for Ash. Paul recalled his Aggron and sighed.

Announcer then said this, "With such stunning display of power and finesse, Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon have earned their spot in the Semi-Finals of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup!"


	18. Semi-Final Sweep

June 25, 2012

The spectators continued to cheer, but not as loudly as all of Ash's friends.

Serena then said this, "YIPPIE! HE WON! HE WON! HE WON!" She and her Pokemon continued to cheer and jump for joy.

Max then said this, "What did I say? Ash dominated this match!"

Lyra then said this, "Let's all go and meet Ash by the Pokemon Center!" All of Ash's friends, Norman, and Caroline rushed over to the Pokemon Center.

Everywhere around the world, people cheered seeing Ash and Cosmoenix sealing the victory as many newspapers published headlines of Cosmoenix's debut battle. Back in Pallet Town in Professor Oak's Lab at the corral, Delia with her companion Pokemon, Grace, Gary, Tracey, Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, Sycamore, and all of the Pallet Town residents and the Pallet Town Mayor were cheering and celebrating Ash's big victory in the Quarter-Finals.

Delia then said this, "My Ash did it again!" Johanna and Grace cheered along with her.

Professor Oak then said this, "He sure did. Even better, he helped Cosmoenix get out of his shell and become a strong fighter."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Wow to think just only a few months after being an egg would that Pokemon rise up to the challenge and defeat a Mega Evolution; I'm impressed."

Professor Oak then said this, "So here is a toast to Ash and his Pokemon for winning again!" Everyone at the lab did the toast.

Meanwhile back with Ash, Pikachu, and Cosmoenix.

Ash then said this, " _How did it feel?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _It's awesome especially when you are teaching hotheaded trainers a big lesson."_

Ash then said this, " _Then, I'll call you in for the important battles, sounds good?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _That would be wonderful Ash, but I think we need to take a rain check!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _ASH! BEHIND YOU!"_ Ash looked behind in horror to see the wave of media people and news reporters with flashing cameras.

Ash then said this, " _Cosmoenix, return! Gallade, let's Teleport back to the Pokemon Center!"_ Instantly that was done, and Ash, Pikachu, and Gallade were comfortably in the Pokemon Center. Then all of Ash's friends show up with Serena immediately hugging him.

Serena then said this, "Ash, you and your Pokemon were wonderful out there. I knew Cosmoenix would enjoy the battle!"

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, you have got to tell us more. Also would it be okay if we can meet him?"

Ash then said this, "Sure if he's okay with it, but how about some lunch first?" All of his friends nodded, and they all had a hearty lunch with all of their Pokemon. Cosmoenix finally began to interact with Ash's friends. Then after lunch, Ash and his friends encountered Paul and Reggie.

Ash then said this, "Hey Paul."

Paul then said this, "Hey Ash. I do owe an apology after what I said before the match. I should not have underestimated your skills as a trainer after the beating I got from our battle."

Ash then said this, "Okay, but I will only accept your apology if you also apologize to Max, Barry, and Cameron. You did direct a few insults at them you know." Paul bowed his head to the three and repeated his apology.

Max then said this, "Apology accepted. I hope you learn from this."

Cameron then said this, "Same here. I'll admit you and your Mega Aggron put up a good fight against such a powerful Pokemon as Cosmoenix."

Barry then said this, "You better not make the same mistake and take us lightly or else you're getting a fine."

Paul then said this, "Points well taken."

Reggie then said this, "That's great that everyone made up and now we can put this behind us."

Brock then said this, "I agree. So what's next for both of you?"

Reggie then said this, "I have to head back to Veilstone City and get back to being a breeder. I think this is my last attempt to make a comeback in battling."

Ritchie then said this, "Oh c'mon you were one of my toughest opponents during the Group Stage, and you placed very high in that round. You deserved to be one of the many Ace Trainers competing."

Reggie then said this, "That means a lot Ritchie! Thank you all! Good luck to both of you Ash and Ritchie."

Ash then said this, "Hey Paul, what about you?"

Paul then said this, "I'll be heading home as well, but if I can find the Battle Pyramid, I'll see if I can challenge Brandon to another match."

Reggie then said this, "Again Paul? I sure hope you and your Pokemon are ready for that."

Ash then said this, "I say go for it Paul."

Paul then said this, "Yes I will. And Ash, win this tournament!" Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, "You can count on it." Ash shook hands with Paul and Reggie, and the two brothers parted ways with Ash and his friends.

Cilan then said this, "Now it's Ritchie's turn to win his match tomorrow."

Ritchie then said this, "Right!" Few hours later, Ash and his friends watched the match between Virgil Tracy and Assunta Sayuri in which Virgil and his team of Eeveelutions secured the victory with a 6-4 win. Then they called Profeessor Oak's Lab and talked with all the Pokemon Professors, Gary, Tracey, Delia, Grace, and Johanna.

June 26, 2012 next day said

After sunrise, Ash and all of his friends got ready for the day.

Ash then said this, "Another great day for training, right Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed.

Ritchie then said this, "Right. You are taking on Virgil tomorrow while I have to win against Jon Dickson today in order to advance to the Semi-Finals." Misty, Brock, May, Max, Norman, Caroline, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Cameron, Barry, Bianca, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont joined them.

Misty then said this, "So what are we going to do now? Ritchie's match doesn't start until 2 pm."

Khoury then said this, "There are a few shops we have yet to check out. Let's go." All but Serena were getting ready to check out the shops.

Bonnie then said this, "Serena, are you coming?"

Serena then said this, "Oh no. I'll watch Ash train." She looked at Ash with a growing blush.

Bonnie then said this, "Sure okay." _Serena you do crush on Ash. I wonder if Ash feels the same. Only time can tell._ So Serena chose to stay with Ash while the rest of Ash's friends went to explore the shops.

Ash then said this, "It's time to get the show on the road! Let's go Serena." Ash, Pikachu, and Serena went to Ash's favorite training spot, and Ash and his Pokemon began their training while Serena and her Pokemon continued watching them train.

The other Quarter-Final matches have come and gone. In Match #3, Calem Xavier defeated Harrison Hurst 6-4; in Match #4, Ritchie Hiroshi defeated Jon Dickson 6-4. Later during the evening, the Semi-Final matches occurring the next day have been determined. For Match #5 scheduled at 10 am, Ash Ketchum vs. Virgil Tracy; in Match #6 scheduled for 2 pm, Ritchie Hiroshi vs. Calem Xavier.

Meanwhile at Team Rocket's Head Quarters past midnight Giovanni stroked his Persian while he meets with his secretary Matori, Dr. Sebastian, Atilla, Hun, Dr. Zager, and the Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth were looking at footage of Ash's battle with Paul. On the other videoscreens, Damian, Calem, Shamus, Harley, Kenny, Rudy, Chevy, Carson, and Cody appeared as they all listened remotely.

Giovanni then said this, "Calem has confirmed that Ketchum is in possession of Cosmoenix which no doubt makes him a threat to Team Rocket. Also Ketchum has reached the Semi-Finals of the PWT-Aces Cup."

Matori then said this, "So what about our planned project that we have procured along with acquiring Dr. Yung?"

Giovanni then said this, "We can give that project clearance to begin phase 1, but according to Dr. Yung, we will need one of Ketchum's Pokemon for the job which means we will need to subdue Ketchum somehow. Also by keeping Ketchum firmly within our grasp, we are also facilitating Calem's side of our operation of infiltrating the Pokemon League's highest ranks by helping him win the PWT-Aces Cup currently at Indigo Plateau. Calem, how is your reconnaissance of the new security measures over there?"

Calem then said this, "I have all recon data here." Giovanni received Calem's data.

Giovanni then said this, "Not bad at all Calem. This will help us execute our plan. Now Calem, what is your status in the tournament?"

Calem then said this, "I will be having my Semi-Final match in a few short hours sir which should be a nice warm up. After all, my opponent resembles Ketchum in many ways that it's uncanny." Giovanni chuckled at that response.

Giovanni then said this, "Oh, I see. You're talking about Ritchie Hiroshi. Yes, he has also thwarted some of our plans in the past but he's not as bad of a thorn as Ketchum is."

Matori then said this, "Giovanni sir, Dr. Yung has joined us." She beckoned a man in a lab coat to come forward.

Giovanni then said this, "Ah Dr. Yung, I hope you have recuperated long enough after that event back in Orre."

Dr. Yung then said this, "Well I'm glad to be out of that hell hole of Cipher. The arrangements and hospitality of Team Rocket make them look like a bunch of savages."

Giovanni then said this, "Well you can thank Chevy, Carson, and Cody for their efforts in eliminating them off the map. We are also giving all of Cipher's former bases some renovations so that they meet Team Rocket's standards, plus we have converted all of their members to Team Rocket's ideologies. So there won't be any room for dissent."

Matori then said this, "We are ready to begin phase 1 of your project. As you said, we need one of Ketchum's Pokemon. So which one you need?"

Dr. Yung then said this, "Ah yes, we need his Pikachu. It would be easy pickings since it always stays outside its pokeball."

Giovanni then said this, "If I remember correctly did you once use your Mirage Pokemon system to scan Pikachu's brain to download data of all Pokemon it has seen including Legendary Pokemon?"

Dr. Yung then said this, "Correct Giovanni sir, but that was almost three years ago. By now, Pikachu must have seen more Pokemon than last time. So the more exotic and rare Pokemon we gather in our data, the more data we can use to create the world's most feared Pokemon army."

Giovanni then said this, "Then it is settled. Dr. Yung, Chevy, Carson, and Cody will spearhead all technical and logistical support of this project. As for capturing that Pikachu?"

Jessie then said this, "We can!"

James then said this, "Yes, it has been our primary goal!"

Meowth then said this, "We won't stop until we nab it!"

Damian then said this, "Please, would those three stooges even get that puny rat in a cage?" He laughed at the Team Rocket Trio.

Matori then said this, "Damian your manners?!" Damian stopped laughing.

Giovanni then said this, "Ahem. We can still send Jessie, James, and Meowth as our first team for stalling Ketchum and capturing Pikachu since they have trailed him for a long time, but if that proves difficult, we still have backup."

Jessie then said this, "When we do capture Pikachu, there's no doubt that the twerp would do anything to rescue it."

James then said this, "That also means that we are a hitch to the twerp's plan of winning the tournament."

Meowth then said this, "Yeah, that would be enough for our buddy Calem to win the whole shebang!"

Calem then said this, "Those three do make good points, but Ketchum is known to be very stubborn and can easily squeeze out of tight spots. Suppose he's on his way back? I can't risk losing to that jerk."

Harley then said this, "That's where we come in Calem-hun instead of those three little losers!" The Team Rocket Trio gagged at that remark.

Kenny then said this, "In other words, since we're not known for affiliating ourselves with Team Rocket, Harley, Rudy, and I can act as regular trainers and challenge him to lengthy battles to weaken and stall him!"

Calem then said this, "Hmm? What if he beats you just as he did last time?"

Rudy then said this, "Then, it would be up to you to humiliate him in battle in front of tens of thousands of people."

Calem then said this, "We should never underestimate Ash no matter what. His Pokemon are way beyond the level of the competition."

Shamus then said this, "Then, we'll go all out and terminate Ketchum and disarm him of all of his Pokemon at your signal Calem. That way we can show the world that Team Rocket is not to be messed with."

Giovanni then said this, "However, Harley, Kenny, and Rudy will not participate in the latter part as they will be needed for other future operations should this plan somehow spring a leak." The three nodded.

Matori then said this, "Do we all agree on this course of action?" Everyone nodded.

Damian then said this, "Yes, but one thing. How are we going to lure Ketchum away from Indigo Plateau? I wouldn't be surprised if that joint is littered with the law."

Calem then said this, "I've got the plan, but it will take some serious coordination." He then explained the plan to everyone.

Giovanni then said this, "An interesting proposition, but if I know the Pokemon League rules, they tend to resist on giving wins by default."

Damian then said this, "Can't we have someone pose as Ketchum and throw away the match? That can help keep us off of the law's radar."

Matori then said this, "Hmm. We do know of a criminal who is a master in disguise. We can request his services Giovanni sir."

Giovanni then said this, "Good. Go and call him up. Now before we adjourn, I would like to address two things. First what's the status of the operations led by Namba, Cassidy, and Butch?"

Matori then said this, "They have successfully set up operations in Almia and Oblivia and linked their bases in both regions to our main network." Giovanni nodded in approval.

Giovanni then said this, "Also Dr. Zager, you also have new information about an unusual energy source."

Dr. Zager then said this, "Yes, this energy source is quite unlike any we have tried to tame, however its magnitude is rather weak and needs to be amplified."

Giovanni then said this, "Where did this energy source get detected from?"

Dr. Zager then said this, "It's about 10 miles outside of Indigo Plateau."

Giovanni then said this, "Just convenient. Dr. Sebastian, Atilla, and Hun I assign you to work with Dr. Zager in harnessing that energy source using our amplifying technology, but be vigilant for any intruders. Also if that energy source somehow attracts a rare Pokemon, then we have to capture it." Sebastian, Atilla, and Hun nodded.

Giovanni then said this, "Well then, I say meeting adjourned." Everyone left Giovanni's office while those who remoted in terminated their connections. Soon Giovanni resumed his desk work. Then the spirit of the King of Pokelantis appeared right behind Giovanni.

Giovanni then said this, "I assume you have heard our plans eh?"  
Hamur then said this, "Quite sinister, but promising!"

Giovanni then said this, "Just you wait! You'll see it coming together."

June 27, 2012

The day has arrived for the Semi-Finals of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup. Ash and all of his friends and Pokemon got ready, ate a hearty breakfast, and arrived outside the Indigo Stadium. Before parting ways with his friends, Ash sees Serena at the corner of his eye giving him and Pikachu a radiant smile to which they both reciprocated back to Serena.

Soon Ash and Pikachu were called from the locker rooms and entered the battlefield with the stadium at full capacity with spectators cheering. They went to their assigned trainer boxes, and they see Virgil making his way to the other side of the battlefield. Back with Ash's friends in the bleachers said. Dawn then said this, "The match could start any minute now."

Max then said this, "I wonder what kind of training Ash did."

Norman then said this, "We'll find out in the battle. Okay it looks like the match is about to start." The Announcer began his commentary.

Announcer then said this, "GOOD MORNING TO OUR FANS!" The spectators erupted in their cheers.

Announcer then said this, "Welcome to Indigo Stadium. We have our very first Semi-Final match live featuring two strong Ace Trainers! On the red side is Group G winner and leader of the Team Eevee Pokemon Rescue Squad Virgil Tracy of Vertress City in Unova!" Virgil waived at the cheering spectators.

Announcer then said this, "His opponent on the green side is your tournament favorite, Group A winner Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto!" The cheers became ear-piercing as the spectators vehemently supported the Pallet Town native.

Announcer then said this, "Both trainers have met in the 2011 Unova League Championships at Vertress City during the Final Round where Ash won 6-4. This battle is sure to get hot as the winner of this match will secure a spot in the Final Round of the PWT-Aces Cup!" The spectators cheered again as the Referee makes his way to the Referee box.

Referee then said this, "This Semi-Final Match is between Virgil Tracy and Ash Ketchum. Each trainer may use six Pokemon and engage in double battles. Substitutions are allowed. The match will then be engaged in single battles after one side is down to its last Pokemon. The match will be over when all six Pokemon of one side are unable to battle." Soon Ash vs. Virgil got underway.

Virgil then said this, "Espeon and Vaporeon, let's go!" His Espeon and Vaporeon came out.

Ash then said this, "Venusaur and Volcarona I choose you!" His Venusaur and Volcarona came out to battle.

Announcer then said this, "Virgil's first duo of Espeon and Vaporeon are going up against's Ash's duo of Venusaur and Volcarona. While many scenarios can play out, this looks pretty even overall! No wait, is that a Mega Stone Venusaur is wearing?" Everyone especially May grew excited seeing that Venusaur is capable of Mega Evolution.

May then said this, "Venusaur has a Mega Evolution? I have got to see this!"

Ash then said this, "Venusaur, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Ash activated his Keystone which shot energy bands connecting Venusaur's Mega Stone. Venusaur became bulking with a larger sprouting bulb. Mega Venusaur makes his Mega Evolution debut.

Announcer then said this, "We are kicking this Semi-Final match off with a bang courtesy of Ash's Mega Venusaur!" Back with Ash's friends said

Max then said this, "Mega Venusaur no doubt has an advantage over Vaporeon, but he needs to watch out for Espeon as Venusaur's part Poison Typing makes him weak against Psychic Type attacks."

Brock then said this, "Volcarona as a Bug Type has an advantage over Psychic Type Espeon, but he also is a Fire Type which puts him at a disadvantage against Water Type Vaporeon."

Cilan then said this, "In other words, we witnessing an even match overall."

Serena then said this, "What do you mean an even match? Ash will win! GO ASH!" She and her Pokemon continued their cheering which attracted a lot of attention.

Lyra then said this, "Come on we're supporting Ash! Go Ash!"

May then said this, "Ash and Mega Venusaur will win this. They have been together for a long time."

Iris then said this, "Don't forget Volcarona. He's one tough Bug Type." The Referee signals to begin the match.

Virgil then said this, "Espeon use Psychic on Mega Venusaur! Vaporeon use Hydro Pump on Volcarona!" Espeon and Vaporeon executed their attacks while Ash made his move.

Ash then said this, "Venusaur and Volcarona switch places! Volcarona, use Bug Buzz to counter Psychic! Venusaur, counter Hydro Pump with Leaf Storm!" The combined attacks from both sides caused an explosion upon impact with smoke spreading throughout the battlefield.

Virgil then said this, "Both of you remain calm. This is just like we're battling a forest fire! Look for any kind of shadow through this smoke." Espeon and Vaporeon nodded as they apply their tactics from their rescue missions.

Ash then said this, "Volcarona now's our chance! Use Fiery Dance on Espeon from above!" Volcarona engulfed Espeon in a swirling column of flames.

Virgil then said this, "Vaporeon, put out the Fiery Dance with Water Pulse!" Vaporeon aimed Water Pulse at the Fiery Dance.

Ash then said this, "Venusaur, strike Vaporeon with Sludge Bomb! Volcarona, use Psychic to redirect Water Pulse back!" Vaporeon got hit by the combination attacks.

Announcer then said this, "Ash and his duo of Volcarona and Mega Venusaur are displaying outstanding synchronicity while Virgil and his duo are trying to regroup!"

Virgil then said this, "Espeon and Vaporeon said Double Shadow Ball Rapid Fire at Volcarona!" The two Eeveelutions fired barrages of Shadow Balls at Volcarona.

Ash then said this, "Venusaur, deflect all the Shadow Ball attacks with Power Whip! Volcarona, use Sunny Day!" Mega Venusaur unleashes his Power Whips to deflect the Shadow Balls back which struck the Eeveelutions. Volcarona shot out a bright orb which made the sun shine even brighter.

Ash then said this, "Quick Venusaur, trap them with Giga Drain!" Mega Venusaur's eyes glowed green and glowing vines appeared, trapped both Eeveelutions, and sapped their health.

Virgil then said this, "Espeon and Vaporeon, use Iron Tail to break free of the Giga Drain!" Both Eeveelutions tried, but it seemed that Ash and his duo got them in a checkmate.

Ash then said this, "Venusaur and Volcarona, use Double Solar Beam!" Both instantly fired Solar Beam which engulfed Vaporeon and Espeon in a huge explosion to which they fainted from the powerful double attack.

Referee then said this, "Espeon and Vaporeon are unable to battle. Virgil, choose your next two Pokemon."

Virgil then said this, "Espeon and Vaporeon, take a nice long rest. Good job out there." He recalls Espeon and Vaporeon.

Ash then said this, "Volcarona and Venusaur, you did an excellent job out there. Take a nice rest." Mega Venusaur reverted back to Venusaur. Volcarona and Venusaur nodded and went back inside their pokeballs.

Announcer then said this, "Ash takes an early 2-0 lead with the help of Volcarona and Mega Venusaur, and he decides to make some substitutions. What will we see next in this match?"

Virgil then said this, "Jolteon and Flareon, let's go!" Virgil called upon another duo of Eeveelutions.

Ash then said this, "Tyranitar and Dragalge I choose you!" Both Tyranitar and Dragalge came out for battle.

Ash then said this, "Tyranitar, it's time to Mega Evolve!" Tyranitar Mega Evolves into Mega Tyranitar.

Announcer then said this, "Virgil's Jolteon and Flareon are going up against Ash's Dragalge and Mega Tyranitar!" Meanwhile with Ash's friends said

Iris then said this, "Talk about a size advantage! I hate to be the one to encounter Dragalge and Mega Tyranitar in a dark alley."

Serena then said this, "Oh come on Iris. Both Tyranitar and Dragalge are nice at least to us right girls?" She and her Pokemon giggled causing Iris to pout.

Lyra then said this, "Either way, Ash and his Pokemon are on a roll. They just need to keep up the teamwork like Volcarona and Mega Venusaur did."

May then said this, "I still can't stop thinking about Mega Evolving my Venusaur."

Clemont then said this, "It looks like Ash's selection of Pokemon has an advantage over Virgil's selection. Rock Type moves are supereffective over Fire Types while Dragon Types like Dragalge are resistant to both types. I say Ash will make this another clean sweep!"

Bonnie then said this, "This I gotta see!" The Referee signals to continue the match.

Virgil then said this, "Double Iron Tail!" Both Flareon and Jolteon charged forward with Iron Tail.

Ash then said this, "Dragalge, use Hydro Pump on Flareon! Tyranitar, use Stone Edge on Jolteon!" The combination of Mega Tyranitar's and Dragalge's attacks overwhelmed Flareon and Jolteon.

Ash then said this, "Tyranitar, get behind Dragalge, and Dragalge use Sludge Wave!" Dragalge strikes Flareon and Jolteon with a wave of purple poisonous sludge. Both of them became poisoned.

Virgil then said this, "Oh no! Flareon and Jolteon return for now! Leafeon and Sylveon come on out!" His poisoned Flareon and Jolteon got recalled, and in place are Leafeon and Sylveon.

Ash then said this, "Was that Sylveon originally your Eevee when we first met you back in Unova?"

Virgil then said this, "Yep! I recently took a trip to Kalos where she evolved."

Announcer then said this, "Virgil hastely substitutes Leafeon and Sylveon into the battle as his Flareon and Jolteon get recalled due to being single-handedly poisoned by Dragalge's Sludge Wave." The Referee signals to continue.

Virgil then said this, "Leafeon use Leaf Storm on Mega Tyranitar! Sylveon, use Hyper Beam on Dragalge!" Leafeon fires a column of glowing green leaves at Mega Tyranitar while Sylveon fires a Hyper Beam pink in color.

Lucario then said this, " _That Sylveon has the Pixilate Ability! That's bad news if her Hyper Beam hits! You need to watchout for that Leaf Storm!"_

Ash then said this, "Dragalge, deflect that Hyper Beam to the Leaf Storm with your Iron Tail! Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse on Leafeon!" Iron Tail deflects Hyper Beam which nullifies Leaf Storm and strikes Leafeon. Mega Tyranitar fires his powerful Dark Pulse.

Virgil then said this, "Sylveon, protect Leafeon from Dark Pulse by using Dazzling Gleam!" Sylveon jumps between Leafeon and the incoming Dark Pulse and emits a glowing pink light and fires it. It gradually starts pushing back the Dark Pulse.

Ash then said this, "Now! Dragalge, use Gunk Shot!" Dragalge strikes both Sylveon and Leafeon with the supereffective powerful orb of purple poison. Mega Tyranitar's Dark Pulse finally broke through Sylveon's Dazzling Gleam and dealt the final blow to Leafeon and Sylveon. Everyone was taken aback by the strength and power of Ash's Dragalge and Mega Tyranitar.

Referee then said this, "Leafeon and Sylveon are unable to battle! Virgil, send in your Flareon and Jolteon."

Virgil then said this, "You did your best Leafeon and Sylveon. Take a good rest." _I'm down to just Flareon and Jolteon, but both are already poisoned, and I don't want them to get even more hurt._

Ash then said this, " _Now that I think of this, we overdid it."_

Gallade then said this, " _Yeah, I hope Virgil makes the noble decision of forfeiting for the sake of his Pokemon's health."_

Espeon then said this, " _Just seeing that Sylveon getting poisoned made me determined to make sure that my Sylveon would never get hurt like that."_

Pikachu then said this, " _I know what you mean Espeon. I feel the same for Chupi. Ash, perhaps you should tell Virgil."_

Lucario then said this, " _Wait a sec guys, Virgil's Aura indicates that he's more concerned about his Pokemon's health rather than winning."_ Just as Lucario made that statement, Virgil then tossed the white towel.

Virgil then said this, "I'm forfeiting this match for the safety of my Pokemon. They all need medical help, and I won't risk letting them hurt." This surprised the crowd even more, but who could blame him?

Referee then said this, "Virgil Tracy has decided to forfeit the match for the safety and concern of his Pokemon. Thus I declare Ash Ketchum the winner."

Announcer then said this, "In a show of true care for his Pokemon, Virgil Tracy forfeits the match. Ash Ketchum moves on to the Final Round of the PWT-Aces Cup." Ash ran up to Virgil after recalling Tyranitar and Dragalge. Back with Ash's friends.

Barry then said this, "Whoa that was fast."

Bianca then said this, "Virgil's Pokemon are badly injured, so he decided to make sure that his Pokemon are fine. I know it's not Ash's fault, but his Pokemon are just too strong."

Brock then said this, "Guys, that's my que! I'm sure Nurse Joy would need my help in treating them especially with the poison."

Misty then said this, "We're coming too Brock! Don't flirt with Nurse Joy otherwise you won't be able to save the Pokemon."

Dawn then said this, "Let's hurry!" Meanwhile back with Ash, Pikachu, and Virgil;

Ash then said this, "Virgil, it was a good thing what you did. Dragalge's poison is potent."

Virgil then said this, "I've got to get to the Pokemon Center and fast Ash."

Ash then said this, "Leave that to me." Soon his Gallade transported him, Pikachu, and Virgil to the Pokemon Center where Brock and Nurse Joy were ready.

Brock then said this, "Perfect timing! Nurse Joy and I will take it from here." Virgil gave Espeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Leafeon, and Sylveon to Brock and Nurse Joy.

Virgil then said this, "Will they be alright?"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Don't worry. Brock is an excellent Pokemon Doctor. He can help treat Pokemon of all kinds of ailments." Soon the rest of Ash's friends arrived.

Serena then said this, "Ash, there you are. Is everything alright?" Her Pokemon crowded around Ash.

Ash then said this, "Virgil's Pokemon are in the ER getting treated by Brock and Nurse Joy."

Virgil then said this, "Flareon and Jolteon were badly poisoned, and I couldn't stand letting them suffer through the poison."

Cilan then said this, "That's understandable. The biggest priority of any Pokemon Trainer is the safety and well being of their Pokemon." Soon Brock came out with a pack for Virgil.

Brock then said this, "Virgil, they will be fine; just plenty of rest will help them recover. Also be sure you feed them this medicine right after every meal for two days."

Virgil then said this, "Thank you so much Brock."

Brock then said this, "You're welcome. So Ash, you are now in the Final Round and one win away from the trophy. How do you feel?" But Ash felt a bit down.

Serena then said this, "I think Ash would have preferred to earn his wins through his hard work rather than be given the win. Is that right Ash?" Ash nodded.

Virgil then said this, "Ash, don't feel bad about our match. To tell you the truth, even if I did not forfeit, you would have still won fair and square."

Iris then said this, "He's right Ash. Your Pokemon have battled very well especially your Dragalge."

May then said this, "I'm impressed by your Mega Venusaur Ash. The ways your Pokemon have won those victories just show how amazing you are as a trainer Ash." All his friends nodded in agreement. Then Nurse Joy came back.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Ash, there's a call for you from Champion Lance. He wants a word with you." Everyone gasped in amazement hearing that Ash would be speaking with Lance again.

Ash then said this, "Sure I'll take it." He and Pikachu went to the videophone where Lance's face was on the screen at the other end.

Lance then said this, "Hello Ash and hello Pikachu. Congratulations on making it all the way to the Final Round of the 2012 Champion League Cup. Only the most spirited and skilled trainers could go this far."

Ash then said this, "Wow, thank you for the compliments, but I give all credit to Pikachu and all of my Pokemon." Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek while all of Ash's Pokemon cheered in the Aura Network.

Lance then said this, "Wonderful. Now, I'm giving you a heads up that later tonight at 6pm there will be a press conference co-hosted by yours truly featuring you and your Final Round opponent. Now your Final Round opponent has yet to be determined as the other Semi-Final match between Ritchie Hiroshi and Calem Xavier would take place later this afternoon. The press conference will be held later this evening at the Indigo Plateau Convention Center not too far away from the Pokemon Center you are in. Also the Final Round battle will take place two days from now in the morning."

Ash then said this, "Oh okay. Is there anything I need to do to prepare for the press conference?"

Lance then said this, "No, nothing much. Your friends can come along too. Just let me know how many will be coming with you."

Ash then said this, "That's great!"

Lance then said this, "Okay good. I'll send some of my agents to give you and your friends an escort. They will show their badges which has this exact logo." Ash and Lance made the needed preparations and hung up. Ash told his friends about the press conference, and they were excited too.

Clemont then said this, "Wow, and it's nice that we can attend it too and get reserved seating."

Bonnie then said this, "Yay! We're happy for you Ash!"

Ritchie then said this, "Yeah, but in order for both of us to be in it, I've got to beat Calem, right Sparky?" Sparky squealed in agreement.

Ash then said this, "Yeah that's the spirit Ritchie. So let's eat first before we head to your match." So after a hearty lunch with friends and Pokemon alike, Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Norman, Caroline, Dawn, Lyra, Khoury, Iris, Cilan, Barry, Bianca, Cameron, Virgil, and Alexa all attended Ritchie's Semi-Final match against Calem at Indigo Stadium. The match progressed, but Ritchie is down to just his Sparky while Calem has three Pokemon left. It was Sparky vs. Calem's Raichu.

Ritchie then said this, "Sparky, use Thunderbolt!"

Calem then said this, "Show them a real Thunderbolt Raichu!" Raichu's Thunderbolt was even more powerful than Sparky's.

Ritchie then said this, "Sparky dodge and use Iron Tail!" Sparky quickly dodged the incoming Thunderbolt and sped towards Raichu with a metallic-coated tail.

Calem then said this, "Catch that weakling with your Iron Tail and hold it down!" Raichu catches Sparky's tail with his tail and pins him down on the ground.

Ritchie then said this, "Oh no! Sparky, get out of there!"

Calem then said this, "LET'S END THIS! HYPER BEAM!"

Ritchie then said this, "SPARKY NOOOOOOO!" The Hyper Beam hit Sparky and everything faded.

Moments later, Ash and all of his friends were waiting with Ritchie at the Pokemon Center as he worried about Sparky after that loss to Calem. The rest of Ritchie's Pokemon were healed and were watching alongside Ritchie hoping that Sparky recovers.

Cilan then said this, "Ritchie, I'm sure everything will be fine. Sparky will recover with Brock and Nurse Joy's help."

Ritchie then said this, "Easy for you to say! Look what happened to poor Sparky." Everyone looked sorrowfully as they see Sparky with an oxygen mask.

Ritchie then said this, "Not to mention that Calem acted like a total jerk after the battle by calling me pathetic and weak."

Cameron then said this, "We saw that. It makes me sick to know that there are trainers who do that." Then Brock came out.

Brock then said this, "Ritchie, Sparky will be fine as long as he gets plenty of rest."

Ritchie then said this, "But what about him emotionally?"

Brock then said this, "That I don't know." Suddenly Nurse Joy came out frantically.

Nurse Joy then said this, "It's urgent! Sparky's heart rate is slowing down! We need the defilbrator!"

Brock then said this, "Oh no! We don't have much time!"

Ritchie then said this, "Sparky hang in there!" He and his Pokemon watched worriedly as Brock, Nurse Joy, and Chansey applied the electrodes of the defilbrator several times. Then Brock came out.

Brock then said this, "The voltage isn't high enough! We need more!" Ash and Pikachu looked to each other then nodded.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu can help." Pikachu went next to Sparky and transferred electricity to him. Then Sparky's heart rate became normal much to everyone's relief. Then Sparky woke up and began talking with Pikachu.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Whew that was a close one. Thank you Pikachu!" Pikachu blushed modestly as everyone cheered.

Ritchie then said this, "Sparky! Man I'm glad you're alright!" Sparky then tried to immediately bolt out, but Ritchie held on to him.

Ritchie then said this, "Wait Sparky! Where are you going after all this? You need to rest." Sparky stubbornly spoke to Ritchie, but Ash and Pikachu knew that familiar scene all too well.

Ash then said this, "Ritchie, Sparky wants to personally avenge his earlier defeat by trying to beat Calem's Raichu."

Ritchie then said this, "Whoa, Sparky is that true?" Sparky nodded.

Serena then said this, "Wow Ash, how did you know what Sparky wanted?" She asked while having a blush on her face.

Dawn then said this, "I think I know what Ash is talking about now that he said all that."

Iris then said this, "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Ash then said this, "I'll tell you. Pikachu and I have been in the exact same situation Ritchie and Sparky are in now." Everyone but Brock and Dawn gasped since they knew what Ash was referring to.

May then said this, "You mean Pikachu went up against a Raichu at one point?"

Ash then said this, "Yes. During my journey in Sinnoh, I encountered a trainer named Sho who wanted to have a full evolutionary set of a Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. He wanted to trade some of his Pokemon for my Pikachu to complete his evolutionary set, but Pikachu and I refused. Then we battled. Pikachu was able to beat all the Pokemon Sho sent out before facing his Raichu. Pikachu ended up losing the battle and getting critically injured. Nurse Joy had to put Pikachu on life support just like how Sparky was earlier." After hearing this, Chupi immediately ran up and hugged Pikachu while Pikachu tried calming her down.

Ash then said this, "There were some scary moments, and Pikachu almost couldn't make it, but he turned out fine. Then he wanted to train to avenge his loss. I couldn't refuse because he was so determined. So we did and then in the rematch, Pikachu beat that Raichu to prove that evolutionary advantages mean nothing." Pikachu grinned and squealed in agreement.

Serena then said this, "So that's why Pikachu is so strong." Upon hearing that, Chupi blushes as she looks at Pikachu. Sparky became amazed hearing that Pikachu defeated a Raichu beforehand.

Cilan then said this, "That shows that Pikachu is very determined and not willing to give up."

Alexa then said this, "I bet Pikachu got all of that spunk from you Ash!" Everyone chuckled knowing that fact holds. Then a few men in black suits came.

Agent then said this, "Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

Ash then said this, "Yes sir." The agents revealed their badges to which Ash recognized the logo Lance mentioned.

Agent then said this, "We're here on behalf of Kanto Champion Master Lance to escort you and your companions to Indigo Plateau Convention Center for the press conference. Are you and your party ready?" Ash and his friends nodded.

Ritchie then said this, "I wish I could come, but Sparky needs me."

Virgil then said this, "Yeah same here with my Pokemon. I guess we're both in the same boat eh?" Everyone chuckled. Pikachu and Chupi bid farewell to Sparky before rejoining Ash and Serena.

Ash then said this, "Sure! We'll see you back over here."

Nurse Joy then said this, "I'll have the TV tuned to the press conference for us to watch. Good luck out there Ash."


	19. Conference Chaos

June 27, 2012

Soon the agents escorted Ash and his friends to the convention center. Ash and Pikachu went backstage to their assigned entrance area while his friends were escorted to the VIP section. Ash and Pikachu met one of the media directors.

Media Director then said this, "You're the famous Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and his Pikachu! It's an honor to meet you two in person."

Ash then said this, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He and Pikachu blushed as they shook hands with the Media Director.

Media Director then said this, "The press conference will start in a few minutes. Wait until Kanto Champion Master Lance calls you on stage. Keep in mind that your Final Round opponent Calem Xavier will also be in on stage with you. So show some sportsmanship, no disorderly conduct, and no trash talking. Remember that the media can do anything with your public image based on how you act. So stay cool."

Ash then said this, "Right I hear ya. Hope that Calem can do the same." The Media Director chuckled.

Meanwhile the as the audience consisting of media personnel and fans from around the world settled down in their seats. People in different parts of the world also watched this press conference. Meanwhile Ash's friends were seating in the VIP section and were beginning a good conversation with Blackthorn Gym Leader Clair, Pokemon League President Charles Goodshow and the Kanto Elite Four members Prima, Agatha, Bruno, and Koga.

Clair then said this, "There are a few faces I recognize. It's nice to see you again Brock, Misty, Iris, Cilan, and Alexa. For those of you I'm meeting for the first time, I'm Clair the Dragon-Type Gym Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym in Johto. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Cilan then said this, "Long time no see!" Iris and Alexa nodded.

Brock then said this, "It sure has been a couple of years."

Goodshow then said this, "It's all of Ash's friends. Brock, Misty, Max, and May it's so good to see you again. Max, you performed very well in the PWT-Aces Cup. May congratulations on winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival! What do you know Norman and Caroline it is good to see you! Max and May have impressed me in many ways!"

Norman then said this, "Oh you are too kind Mr. President."

Caroline then said this, "We're proud of them and happy that they have great support from us and their friends!"

Goodshow then said this, "That's good! If I'm correct, you are Dawn Berlitz the winner of the Johto Grand Festival! You're Serena Yvonne the Kalos Queen of Pokemon Showcases! Having two Top Coordinators, the Kalos Queen, and a handful of popular Gym Leaders within few feet is no laughing matter!" Everyone had a good laugh.

Brock then said this, "Oh it's normal for us. We're used to it especially with Ash having already traveled around the world."

Goodshow then said this, "True true! You must be Cilan an S Class Connoisseur as well as one of the Striaton City Gym Leaders in Unova! You're known worldwide in the Pokemon Connoisseur Association!"

Cilan then said this, "Well I do like my job as a Connoisseur."

Goodshow then said this, "You're Iris. I've heard lots about you from Clair."

Clair then said this, "I've heard about your progress from Grandma Wilma. Keep it up Iris."

Iris then said this, "I will! Have you visited Draysden?"

Clair then said this, "Yes I did. He's definitely one tough Dragon-Type trainer and Gym Leader. He even almost gave my fiancé Lance and his Dragonite a run for his money!"

Misty then said this, "No way! You're engaged to the Kanto Champion Master Lance himself!?" Clair giggled and showed everyone her engagement ring which made all the girls squeal in excitement.

Clair then said this, "I guess I let that one slip. Please do me a favor and not tell anyone else about this until I feel ready to do so. Being engaged to a Champion Master can get plenty of unwanted attention."

Misty then said this, "It's a promise." Everyone nodded.

Bonnie then said this, "Aww that is so cute! Clemont, you can definitely learn from Lance! He can give you tips on how to get yourself a girl!"

Clemont then said this, "For the umpteenth time, STOP!" Everyone chuckled.

Serena then said this, "Wow Clair. Congratulations on the engagement. That must have been really exciting." _Perhaps that would be me and Ash someday. I can't wait!_

Clair then said this, "Thank you Serena. I've heard a lot about your accomplishments. You're well known in Kanto; even people in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova recognize you as the Kalos Queen."

Serena then said this, "Whoa, you're making me blush but thank you for your compliments."

Clair then said this, "Also Iris, did Draysden mention to you about taking over the Opelucid City Gym as the new Gym Leader?"

Iris then said this, "Yes he did. In fact, he'll let me do so starting in a few months as the new Dragon-Type Gym leader." Everyone was amazed and congratulated her.

Cilan then said this, "Looks like we will have the same job. I'll come by for a visit from time to time."

Iris then said this, "That would be wonderful Cilan. Thanks!"

Goodshow then said this, "Draysden and I go way back! In fact, I know all the Gym Leaders, Elite Four Members, and Champion Masters in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos plus the Orange Crew and its Champion Blake Yugi of the Orange Archipelago. Speaking of Gym Leaders, I'm surprised you're here Clemont, and you're his little sister Bonnie!"

Clemont then said this, "Oh yeah! I let Clembot my robot assistant assume the Gym Leader duties at Lumiose City."

Goodshow then said this, "Okay, it better not turn into what happened last time! This old man here had enough shocks in his lifetime!"

Bonnie then said this, "Well that's my big brother!" Everyone had another good laugh while Clemont had sweat-drops thinking about the time Clembot accidentally mistook Goodshow for an intruder and ended up shocking him.

Goodshow then said this, "And you're Barry, Cameron, and Lyra. I must confess that you three have performed admirably well in the Group Stage as the PWT-Aces Cup is a tournament for only Ace Trainers meaning only Pokemon League Tournament winners can compete. It's a grueling competitive environment."

Lyra then said this, "You mean it? Thank you Mr. President. I wouldn't have gotten this far without Khoury. He had my back since the very beginning which is why he's also amazing too!" She said while blushing.

Khoury then said this, "Aww thank you Lyra." They both embraced each other.

Cameron then said this, "Wow, I've never thought I'll be getting positive reviews from the President of all people." Goodshow chuckled.

Barry then said this, "Yeah thank you Mr. President. I owe my success to my girl – er I mean – my good friend Bianca!" Bianca blushed madly not just for Barry thanking her.

Bianca said _Did I hear him right? Me his girlfriend? Even if he meant otherwise, he knows I love him!_ Goodshow was not fooled either.

Goodshow then said this, "Well, good for you Barry! Bianca, be sure you stick with him. You don't want to lose your grip on him." Bianca giggled.

Barry then said this, "Huh? What do you mean?" Bianca winked at him.

Bianca said _Barry you dense-head!_ "You'll figure it out! You were close at one point."

Goodshow then said this, "And wait, aren't you a news reporter?"

Alexa then said this, "Yes, the name is Alexa from Lumiose City in Kalos. I'm also a friend of Ash's. The view from here is perfect. I don't have to fight with all the media personnel and their bulky equipment!" Everyone chuckled.

Max then said this, "Er Mr. President, if it's okay if I ask you something?"

Goodshow then said this, "Sure Max. Ask away my boy."

Max then said this, "You attend all the six major regional Pokemon League Championship Tournaments as the Pokemon League President. How do you manage your schedule? Do you sleep despite how busy you are?"

May then said this, "Don't mind him. He doesn't know when to stop asking personal things."

Goodshow then said this, "Oh don't worry! I get that question quite frequently. Usually all the six annual Pokemon League Championships occur between early February and late April and they each last for about a week. That gives me about two weeks to rest up and travel between tournaments. I'm still in great shape my lad. My old body has never let me down."

Koga then said this, "It's an honor to make the acquaintance of Ash's companions."

Agatha then said this, "I remember meeting Ash few years ago after he won the Hoenn League Championships. He and his Pokemon have a lot of spunk."

Misty then said this, "Yeah, Ash and his Pokemon are something else."

May then said this, "We're talking about Ash and his Pokemon who won all six major regional Pokemon League Championship tournaments and conquered the Battle Frontiers in Kanto and Sinnoh."

Agatha then said this, "Yes, I remember Scott the owner of both Battle Frontiers telling me about that. From what I heard, Ash is the first and the only one to conquer them individually."

Dawn then said this, "Don't forget that Ash is also a Top Coordinator!"

Iris then said this, "And there's plenty more where that came from especially when he won the Battle Subway, the Junior Cup, and the Unova League Championships."

Goodshow then said this, "Yes I remember both Cynthia and Alder talking endlessly about that. Wouldn't you agree that Ash got himself quite the reputation?" Everyone nodded.

Cilan then said this, "And just when you thought it's over, Ash and his Pokemon keep on keeping on!"

Bruno then said this, "I'll battle Ash anyday, anytime. And here's a little secret. I'm pulling for him to win. Calem is good, but I see a lot more potential in Ash." Ash's friends were amazed hearing that Bruno an Elite Four member would have so much faith in Ash winning.

Goodshow then said this, "I would love to see Ash as the winner of the PWT-Aces Cup and hopefully a competitor in the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup. He has the spirit that we always hope that trainers worldwide unleash with their Pokemon."

Serena then said this, "You remind me of myself. You see, I know he won't just win the PWT-Aces Cup; I know he will win the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup and become number 1!"

Bruno then said this, "Now you're talking my language Serena!"

Prima then said this, "We'll definitely see about that prediction. Still I'm impressed seeing that none of his Pokemon has fainted ever since Ash first competed in the Kalos League Championships about two months ago. I wonder how he and his Pokemon are capable of keeping that streak going."

Clemont then said this, "We're not sure ourselves, but we know that Ash and his Pokemon are at their peak."

Koga then said this, "We'll definitely see if Ash and his Pokemon can keep this up."

Agatha then said this, "Oh look, the conference is about to start." As soon as Agatha mentioned that, the people in the bleachers cheered and the media personnel clicked cameras as Lance made his way up to the conference table set up on stage. He took his microphone.

Lance then said this, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We're live at the Convention Center at Indigo Plateau in Kanto. As many of you know, I am Lance Champion Master of Kanto, and I am leading the press conference for the two trainers with outstanding credentials that have fought their way up to the Finals of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup! This Friday at 9 am, they will have the final battle which will decide the winner of this tournament as well as who secures a berth in the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup coming up in two years in Aurora City!" More cheers erupted while the cameras continued clicking and taking pictures.

Lance then said this, "I know you all are more than ready to see our two finalists rather than watching me talk. So let's get this underway!" Several laughs and cheers erupted.

Lance then said this, "Coming from your right and representing Kalos from Vaniville Town is Calem Xavier!" Calem walked with a smug expression amid the cheers. Ash's friends remained silent. Calem took his seat left of Lance.

Lance then said this, "Coming from your left…"some cheers and screams from the fangirls were heard even before Lance could introduce the other finalist Ash.

Lance then said this, "Ahem, representing Kanto from Pallet Town…" a single fangirl screamed out of her delight causing Ash's friends, Goodshow, and the Kanto Elite Four members to have sweat-drops while laughter followed.

Lance then said this, "Ahem, please welcome Ash Ketchum!" The convention center erupted in louder cheers which made the cheers for Calem very quaint as Ash and Pikachu enter the spotlight and waved to the crowd. Ash's friends cheer with Serena cheering the loudest. Calem looked at Ash with lots of jealousy.

Lance then said this, "Now that our finalists are here, we can get the press conference going. Now, one question at a time and it can be directed to either Ash or Calem. If you have a question directed to both trainers, please send the question electronically to my PokeChat feed and I'll ask them on the spot." And soon the questions rolled by one at a time said some directed to Ash while others directed to Calem. The questions were kind of boring as they mainly concerned about Pokemon, battling, strategies, etc. However, more questions were about Ash's new Pokemon Cosmoenix to which Ash carefully constructed his responses. Then towards the end of the conference, Lance gets a question from his PokeChat feed.

Lance then said this, "Okay Calem and Ash, one of our audience members asked that if you could dedicate this match, to whom would you dedicate it to and why?" Serena's heart started to pound.

Serena then said this, " _Ash being asked that question. Oh I hope it's not someone else! Calem better not mention me or else it's not going to be pretty!"_

Medicham then said this, " _Don't worry Serena. I'm sure Ash would never think of anyone else as great as you."_

Lady Gard then said this, " _Ash is feeling nervous himself as he never anticipated this question. He may not refer to you specifically and instead could mention about all of us and his friends. So don't give him a hard time okay?"_

Sylveon then said this, " _Also this isn't the first time Calem tried to woo you over. So you can stand up and say no."_

Chupi then said this, " _We know you can, and we're right behind you."_

Serena then said this, " _You're right! I know I can do it, and I know that Ash and I can be together."_

Calem immediately jumped on that question.

Calem then said this, "Easy! I dedicate my victory to my childhood sweetheart Serena who is the new Kalos Queen. We're both from the same town, and she and I have been close friends throughout. I know I have been away from home for quite a while, but I think of you and only you Serena! I hope that after I win, we can get together and make up for the lost time." There were plenty of 'awwwws' and cheers. Ash's friends were surprised while Serena groaned out of annoyance as the spotlight is on her. Ash wasn't pleased.

Ash then said this, " _Man does Calem ever learn? I thought he understood that Serena didn't have interest in him. He even agreed to not approach her since I beat him at the Battle Maison Tournament few months back."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Don't do anything reckless. I know how you feel Ash. If Chupi were put on the spot like that, I jump in and help her myself."_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, hold tight for a second. Serena will know how to handle this. Just go along with the flow. Take a look."_ Ash nodded as Serena stood up causing the cheers to become louder. Someone gave her a microphone and then she spoke the words that would totally change things up.

Serena then said this, "Calem, I've said this many times before hand, but I don't mind saying it again. I don't have the same feelings you have for me! You really never been there for me unlike a special boy I have in mind! My heart belongs with him! As for who he is, that is for me to know and for everyone to figure out!" This made Calem devastated and then he glared at Ash with venom; even the spectators were surprised. Back with Ash's friends, the Kanto Elite Four, and Goodshow who couldn't believe how vocal Serena was.

Alexa then said this, "You know, although scenes like this lead to high ratings, I'm going to edit this out of the video for Serena's sake." Serena smiled.

Serena then said this, "Thank you Alexa. That really means a lot."

Goodshow then said this, "I think as soon as Lance wraps up this conference, we all need to make an early exit. Based on Serena's response, the media would go on a wild Swanna chase getting answers from her and us."

Koga then said this, "Don't worry. As a Ninja Master, I instantly know the secret passageways out of this building."

Clemont then said this, "I'm not surprised! Perhaps one of our Ninja friends could also learn that skill from you."

Koga then said this, "And who is this Ninja friend of yours?"

Bonnie then said this, "It's San Pei from Kalos who also competed in the PWT-Aces Cup."

Koga then said this, "Well, I'll be interested to see his Ninja artistry." Back to the press conference;

Lance then said this, "Okay settle down!" Gradually the spectators and media personnel settled down.

Lance then said this, "Now Ash if you like to answer, go ahead." Ash pondered for a while and came up with this answer.

Ash then said this, "If I ever dedicate my battle, it would be to all my friends, family, and my Pokemon. They have supported me in my goals while I've supported theirs. I wouldn't be where I am without them." The audience members cheered loudly but not as loudly as Ash's friends. Ash's male friends shouted words of gratitude while his female friends all blushed out of admiration. Calem then blurted silencing the entire room.

Calem then said this, "HA! You're a sore loser Ketchum! I think you have gotten a little too soft. But I'm surprised that you haven't mentioned Serena specifically yet you hang out with her 24/7."

Ash then said this, "The reason why you in a relationship with Serena won't work out is simply because of you! So leave her alone. If she doesn't want you, you cannot force her!"

Calem then said this, "NEVER! SERENA YVONNE IS MY WOMAN! YOU ONLY APPEARED IN HER LIFE RECENTLY WHILE I'VE BEEN IN HER LIFE EVEN LONGER! YOU HAVE SPOILED HER WITH YOUR VIBES! SHE WAS MEANT FOR ME!" But Ash kept his cool and had a grin. Even Pikachu grinned.

Ash then said this, "Geez Calem! It's kind of sad that despite being in her life longer than I have, you couldn't even get her to appreciate what you do. Perhaps you treat her not as a woman but as a personal object. As for me, she and I go back many years during Professor Oak's Summer Camp when we first met when I helped her find her way back to camp and heal her knee injury. Although we have been apart for many years, she still remembered me even if I came to Kalos only last year. Since we reunited, it has been a blast as we supported each other. Because of all that, she is Kalos Queen, and well you know the rest." Serena blushed and stared at Ash with lots of admiration for him. The spectators cheered their support for Ash. Ash's Pokemon in the Aura Network praised their trainer.

Tyrantrum then said this, " _That was the most beautiful thing Leutenant!"_

Roserade then said this, " _You know I would say the same thing about my dear Asteria!"_ Asteria giggled and blushed at that remark.

Gyarados then said this, " _This brought tears in my eyes! Hearing this makes me think of you Milotic."_

Milotic then said this, " _Awww! That's very sweet of you Gyarados coming from someone who has the Intimidation Ability."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Nice one Ash!"_ Ash smiled as Pikachu nuzzles him.

Back with Ash's friends;

Dawn then said this, "That's Ash Ketchum."

May then said this, "I would feel the same thing Serena is feeling if Ash said those things about me."

Agatha then said this, "Ash is quite the gentleman, and the crowd likes that."

Prima then said this, "What would any girl give just to be Ash's girlfriend?"

Clair then said this, "After hearing Ash saying this, I can tell that there's a dynamic between him and Serena."

Norman then said this, "Calem could sure use a little help in etiquette."

Caroline then said this, "I'm glad May or Max don't harbor such possessive feelings."

Brock then said this, "Calem basically dug himself a hole. That's no way to win a girl's heart! You need to first know her, understand her, and help her. Only then will she be yours!"

Cilan then said this, "I must say Brock; you're quite the lady Connoisseur alright!"

Brock then said this, "Why thank you Cilan! I should consider taking up a career in relationship mediating so I can unlock the secrets of true love- AAAAHH! No fair, I've haven't begun yet!" Croagunk popped out of his pokeball and gave Brock a Poison Jab. Everyone chuckled and had sweat-drops.

Prima then said this, "I hope Brock is okay after that."

Clair then said this, "That's a new one in my book."

Goodshow then said this, "I'll have to agree with Clair here."

Koga then said this, "I've never thought Poison Jab could be used like that to suppress unwanted romantic aspirations. That Croagunk got some Ninja reflexes to be able to do that after coming out of his pokeball."

Dawn then said this, "Oh it's quite common when you're hanging out with us especially Brock."

Goodshow then said this, "Lance should try to keep things in control or this conference will have to be cut short with all the commotion going on."

Back at the conference where tensions were brewing up.

Lance then said this, "EVERYONE, SETTLE DOWN!" Slowly everyone settled down.

Lance then said this, "Now we'll let our two finalists give concluding remarks before we wrap up this press conference. First we'll hear Ash's."

Ash then said this, "Thank you Lance. I want to say that my Pokemon and I are pumped for the match, and we're ready to win with everything we got!" Loud cheers followed. Then Calem immediately started before being called.

Calem then said this, "Ketchum you could do better than that! I say let's make this match a bit more interesting!"

Ash then said this, "Oh, does it involve putting Serena's travel plans up for grabs? Been there done that! I hate to say this but you're the pinnacle of creativity to come up with that or have you forgotten how you lost that bet by being beaten by your's truly back at the Battle Maison Tournament in Kiloude City? Also don't forget about the recent Kalos League Championship finals." The audience erupts into laughters making Calem even angrier.

Calem then said this, "Look you git! This is more than what you think! If I beat you in this match and claim the PWT-Aces Cup Trophy, you'll lose more than just a Pokemon battle and Serena to me! You must quit your dream of becoming Pokemon Master! You better get new glasses because you're looking at the Pokemon Master which is me!" Several murmurs echoed, but Ash wasn't fazed.

Ash then said this, "Yeah yeah yeah! Been there and heard that too! In fact, this happened to me on two separate, yet similar, occasions during the PWT-Aces Cup. I'm starting to put two and two together. Calem, do the names Harley, Kenny, and Rudy ring a bell? The first time, Serena and I gave Kenny and Harley the business by beating them in a Contest battle when they forced two of my good friends and fellow Top Coordinators May and Dawn to come with them. For coordinators, Harley and Kenny got bark but no bite. The second time, I gave Rudy the smackdown of his life when he tried a similar approach with another good friend and Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty. He used all six of his Pokemon in our battle, but none could even land a hit to my Rotom. You're no different Calem, and I know where that will lead." There was a mix of emotions from the crowd ranging from laughter to gasps after hearing these revelations. Back with Ash's friends;

May then said this, "I don't mind Ash talking about this in this setting. After all, Harley brought that upon himself."

Dawn then said this, "Same here. Kenny is definitely in a hole."

Misty then said this, "That should teach Rudy just whom he really is messing with."

Serena then said this, "I wouldn't be surprised if what Ash said is true. Calem's behavior right now is like how Harley, Kenny, and Rudy acted towards you three." May, Dawn, and Misty nodded. Back at the conference;

Calem said _That scum doesn't know when to give up and put up! Oh wait I remember now! Perhaps this should shut him up for good!_ "Who cares about those three? Whatever happened has nothing to do with me, but I'll guarantee that my case will be different. This battle won't be the same like our last one. I'll crush you and send you empty handed while Serena and the trophy come with me! In case you haven't realized it, I'm sure giving up Serena and losing this battle can't be as bad as say like KNOWING THAT YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FATHER IS DEAD!" This was the last straw as more gasping and jeering were directed at Calem while he had a sinister grin seeing Ash and Pikachu all tensed up. All of Ash's Pokemon helped Ash and Pikachu to calm down.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash! Pikachu! Calem is trying to provoke you. Stay calm!"_

Gallade then said this, " _We know you both are strong. Don't give in!"_

Espeon then said this, " _Let's regroup and figure out how we're going to deal with him when we battle."_

Ash then said this, " _Okay, I trust you all on that."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Let's just move!"_ Lance knew that enough was enough.

Lance then said this, "I'm calling this conference over! Please leave the convention center immediately. Follow the signs and obey all law enforcement!" But all of the media personnel and reporters sitting in front were demanding more time and fought to ask Ash more questions about his father. Several agents rushed and took Calem away while other agents escorted Ash, Pikachu, and Lance offstage. Back with Ash's friends, Goodshow, the Kanto Elite Four, and Clair in the VIP section who were all livid;

Iris then said this, "The nerve of Calem to mention that specifically in Ash's face!"

Clair then said this, "Calem should be disqualified for his insubordination! President Goodshow, can't you do something about this? You are the President of the Pokemon League."

Goodshow then said this, "I wish I could punish Calem for this, but this would certainly be a rip off to what is already turning out to be an exciting PWT-Aces Cup. The fans and media are having so much hype for this Final Round given all of the tension building up."

Bruno then said this, "If Calem ever challenges me to a battle, I'll beat him to a pulp that he'll remain broken! Who's with me?"

Agatha then said this, "Remain calm everyone. If anything, Ash will need to gather everything he has in his arsenal and beat Calem. That seems like the only solution now."

Prima then said this, "Is there something particular about Ash's father that is sensitive to Ash?"

Brock then said this, "It's a long story. I don't know if Ash is willing to talk about this as it is a touchy subject. Though he told us what happened, I don't know if he's okay with us talking about it to others."

Misty then said this, "It's true. One time during lunch, his father was brought up in the discussion. Then Ash and Pikachu would suddenly become really depressed."

Dawn then said this, "That's why we even refuse to bring that up in front of them."

Cameron then said this, "Could it be that Calem overheard us while Ash told us everything?"

Serena then said this, "Maybe, but now Ash needs my help and fast!"

Koga then said this, "Then let's move. I know a way out so follow me." Soon Ash's friends, the Elite Four, Clair, and Goodshow exited the building, but then at a distance many newsreporters spotted all of them and chased them.

Bonnie then said this, "Oh no! Those newsreporters are after us!"

Max then said this, "Wow Goodshow! You run fast!"

Goodshow then said this, "Hey, I may be an old man but I still got my youth!"

Alexa then said this, "I can deal with those reporters because they're like the kind I often have to fight with when getting a scoop. Just leave this to me."

May then said this, "I could take this opportunity and distract the media by confirming what Ash said about Harley. The same goes for Dawn concerning Kenny and Misty concerning Rudy."

Dawn then said this, "You're right May. After all you and I are Top Coordinators and Misty is a well-known Gym Leader."

Misty then said this, "We could really give those three jerks the bad rep they really deserve after what they did to us. With our help, Serena can help Ash in his need without any interruptions."

Clair then said this, "Lance just messaged me that Ash is with him. It would be better if Serena and I meet up with them. Then we'll meet with you guys later."

Norman then said this, "We'll be back at the Pokemon Center where we were. See you all soon and good luck out there." Everyone nodded as Misty, May, Dawn, and Alexa stood their ground to distract the other media personnel. Clair and Serena immediately went off to find Lance and Ash. Brock, Max, Norman, Caroline, Lyra, Khoury, Barry, Bianca, Iris, Cilan, Cameron, Clemont, Bonnie, the Kanto Elite Four, and Goodshow all made it safely to the Pokemon Center where Ritchie, Virgil, and Nurse Joy watched the press conference.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lance were in one of the offices that Lance reserved at the convention center. The agents were outside guarding the room.

Lance then said this, "Ash? Hello there Ash? Are you okay?" Ash was deep in his trance that he forgot that Lance was trying to talk to him.

Ash then said this, "Oh, sorry Lance! I'm just fine. Pikachu and I are trying to stay cool." Pikachu nodded.

Lance then said this, "I know that Calem would get disqualified for the infractions he committed. However, I know that President Goodshow would want the battle to still occur due to the hype being generated by the fans. I also know that you wouldn't want to be given the win by default."

Ash then said this, "Yeah you're right. My Pokemon and I are more than ready to put Calem in his place, right Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed in agreement.

Lance then said this, "I know. I wonder where he got the idea regarding your father."

Ash then said this, "Beats me. I bet he must have heard about it while I talked about it to my friends few weeks back."

Lance then said this, "Also, I now regret even bothering to ask that last question from the PokeChat feed. I never thought it would turn into something like this given that your father means a lot to you personally."

Ash then said this, "It's okay Lance. It's all thanks to Calem who had to go all out and mess around with Serena. This isn't the first time Calem did that."

Lance then said this, "I see. Do you like Serena?"

Ash then said this, "If you're curious, then please keep it between us." Lance leaned closed for Ash to whisper. Then he pulled back.

Lance then said this, "Ah I know what you mean because I'm also in a similar pickle as you. So could you also please keep my secret too?"

Ash then said this, "Sure! So who do you got?" Lance leaned in to whisper.

Lance then said this, "I'm engaged to Clair the Blackthorn Gym Leader. She and I were childhood friends growing up in Johto. Aside from my duties as Champion and Pokemon G-Men member, I have trained with her. Overtime we have grown closer and then we have become more than just friends. After we got engaged, we realized that being together would attract lots of unwanted attention. So we have been laying low for a while about it."

Ash then said this, "You're a bit further ahead compared to me. I have yet to express my feelings towards Serena, but now isn't the right time."

Lance then said this, "Take your time, but don't keep her waiting. Of course once you and Serena get engaged, you might have a hard time keeping your engagement a secret since you two are often together. After all, it would be a field day for the media if anyone sees a powerful well-known trainer and the Kalos Queen displaying public affection towards each other."

Ash then said this, "So then, how did you propose to Clair? I'm no expert in these kinds of things." Before Lance could answer, they hear voices.

Lance then said this, "That sounds like Clair. I'll answer that question later."

Ash then said this, "Serena's here too."

Clair then said this, "Lance, are you there with Ash?"

Serena then said this, "Ash, please say something."

Ash then said this, "Serena! I'm alright!" The agents came up to both girls.

Agent then said this, "Excuse me ladies. This area is off limits." Lance promptly opened the door.

Lance then said this, "Agents, Clair and Serena are with me and Ash. Come in you two." The agents nodded and went back to their positions. Clair and Serena came in and Lance closed the door. Serena immediately ran up and hugged Ash while Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja were embracing Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox respectively.

Ash then said this, "Hey Serena. Are you okay after all the chaos that happened?"

Serena then said this, "Yeah, but I'm more concerned about you Ash after what Calem said earlier."

Ash then said this, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm not like the time I broke down. Now Pikachu and I are stronger than ever. We're not letting that put us down." Serena blushed and gave Ash a radiant smile and slightly tightened her hug on him which made Ash become happier. Meanwhile Lance and Clair were having their moment.

Clair then said this, "Lance, I'm sorry that you had a hard time with the conference. How are you doing?"

Lance then said this, "I'm okay Clair." Clair then had a slightly hardened expression.

Clair then said this, "Did you tell Ash about that?" Lance cringed slightly.

Lance then said this, "Y-yes." Clair softened her gaze and kissed Lance on his lips.

Clair then said this, "It's okay Lance. I have told Ash's friends, the Kanto Elite Four, and Goodshow about our hookup, and they all agreed to keep it a secret."

Lance then said this, "Yeah, Ash agreed to keep it between us." Clair gave Lance another kiss.

Clair then said this, "I love the fact that you are a man of your word. That's why I said yes to you." The two Dragon-Type trainers pulled back and watched Ash and Serena who were still embracing each other.

Clair then said this, "Psst! Are you two lovebirds done yet?" Ash and Serena immediately pulled back blushing as their Pokemon chuckled.

Serena then said this, "Okay we're ready." Soon Ash and Serena recall all but Pikachu, Gallade, Chupi, and Lady Gard.

Ash then said this, "If we want to get back to the Pokemon Center without attracting any attention, Gallade and Lady Gard can Teleport us."

Serena then said this, "Yes, but Misty, May, Dawn, and Alexa decided to distract the media so that Clair and I could check on you guys while the rest of the group, the Kanto Elite Four, and Goodshow could make it to the Pokemon Center safely." Then Lance's Pokegear vibrates, and Lance looks as it.

Lance then said this, "Good news. Koga and the Elite Four informed me that your friends are safely in the Pokemon Center. Also Misty, May, Dawn, and Alexa have distracted the media personnel. So it should be a smooth ride there. Or we could Teleport as Ash suggested." Soon Gallade, Lady Gard, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, Lance, and Clair arrived at the Pokemon Center.

Misty then said this, "Hey, you all finally made it."

May then said this, "We're glad that you are fine."

Dawn then said this, "Everything good with you Ash?"

Ash then said this, "So far it's all good."

Iris then said this, "The only thing you need to do is beat Calem. It's plain and simple."

Ritchie then said this, "I saw the whole conference. I'm sorry it had to turn so bad Ash."

Virgil then said this, "Frankly I'm speechless regarding Calem. He really needs a reality check."

Serena then said this, "That's why Ash will give him the reality check. Also Ash, I have a surprise for you."

Ash then said this, "Really Serena? What's the surprise?" Serena winked at Ash.

Serena then said this, "You'll have to wait and see tomorrow. I'm sure it will help you beat Calem and win the PWT-Aces Cup Trophy."

Ash then said this, "Alright! Well I think I'll call this a day. It's been a long one. Tomorrow will be some serious training, right Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed in excitement.

Clemont then said this, "Then, let's eat and get ready for tomorrow." Everyone cheered. Lance, Clair, and the Kanto Elite Four bid Ash and company goodnight before parting ways with them.


	20. Bad Blood Brewing

June 28, 2012

The very next day Ash, his friends, Norman, and Caroline all met at the courtyard in the afternoon after Ash and his Pokemon concluded their intensive training schedule.

Ash then said this, "I am still curious about your surprise Serena." Serena giggled.

Serena then said this, "You don't have to worry anymore because the first part of the surprise could come anytime soon." Few minutes later, Delia with all of her Pokemon, Grace, Johanna, and Professor Oak came.

Ash then said this, "Mom, Grace, Johanna, Professor Oak! Serena, you invited them to come and cheer me on?" Serena nodded and blushed.

Johanna then said this, "Yes, but for me it's also a chance to say hi to Dawn after a while."

Delia then said this, "That's right Ash! We saw the press conference and we agreed with Serena that you need a lot more help and motivation from us!"

Grace then said this, "So we all made the trip to Indigo Plateau on the double."

Johanna then said this, "Give your best Ash. All of us know you can win."

Professor Oak then said this, "Yes, also everyone else as well as all the folks in Pallet Town will be cheering you on. Good thing that Tracey and Gary can manage my lab while I'm away."

Lyra then said this, "I can't believe that I'm standing face to face with Professor Oak!"

Cameron then said this, "Same here!"

Khoury then said this, "It's an honor to meet you Professor Oak!" Professor Oak smiled modestly.

Ash then said this, "That really means a lot. Thank you. So Serena, is that all?"

Serena then said this, "Oh yeah, there's another surprise which will come later but you'll have to wait a bit longer." She giggled as Ash groaned.

Delia then said this, "I wonder what that surprise would be."

Grace then said this, "This is Serena surprising Ash here. There's no doubt what it could be."

The rest of Ash's friends greeted the newcomers. Pikachu, Zoroark, and Tyranitar all greeted and embraced their respective mothers Chu, Meema, and Momma Ty who all accompanied Delia. Ash's Rotom and Professor Oak's Rotom all cracked jokes much to everyone's amusement. The rest of Ash's Pokemon were out taking in some fresh air. Cosmoenix remained visible to only Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon.

Delia then said this, "Norman and Caroline, thank you for taking care of Ash and the rest of his friends."

Norman then said this, "Oh not to worry Mrs. Ketchum. It was a great excuse to escape Petalburg City for once."

Caroline then said this, "They have all been good."

Dawn then said this, "Hi Mom, it good to see you."

Johanna then said this, "I know dear. Is everything good with you? I know Kenny can be a pain but you have Ash and everyone else as friends to rely on. Barry, it's good to see you. I hope you are well yourself."

Barry then said this, "I'm going strong. Nothing will bring me down now as long as I got Bianca and everyone else." Bianca blushed and Johanna smiled seeing the dynamic between Barry and Bianca.

Ash then said this, "It's nice to see that you guys all have my back at this time." All of his friends nodded and smiled.

Brock then said this, "And it looks like there's more where that came from. Over there! Look!" Ash and his friends looked in Brock's direction and see many of Ash's other rivals from his journey, most which have competed but got eliminated in the PWT-Aces Cup. Ritchie, Assunta, Mandi, Jackson, Macy, Harrison, Jon Dickson, Rafe, Sid, Rebecca, Morrison, Tyson, Conway, Tyler, Roland with his grandmother Bertha former Sinnoh Elite Four Member, Trip though he never qualified, Virgil, Nico, Chester, and San Pei.

Assunta then said this, "We're all pulling for you to win this."

Macy then said this, "Don't let us down."

San Pei then said this, "We all believe you can do it."

Trip then said this, "I was wrong in what I did earlier before the tournament. So go out there and knock 'em dead!" The remainder of his rivals all said similar compliments to Ash.

Ash then said this, "Thanks you guys. All of you are definitely making me fired up."

Delia then said this, "It's so nice that Ash is getting support from his friends and competitors."

Grace then said this, "I know! They are eager to see Ash put Calem in his place."

Johanna then said this, "I've seen news articles that say that people around the world are voicing their support for Ash."

Professor Oak then said this, "The same holds true as people are also expressing their contempt towards Calem. I even heard that some people are requesting that Calem be disqualified." Everyone nodded in agreement while some were a bit surprised.

Serena then said this, "Well, I'm sure Ash wants to beat Calem on his own terms, and he and his Pokemon are going to get all the help they need. I'll be right back. Ash, Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja, please face that way. Okay girls, it's time!" Ash faced the direction Serena pointed at.

Ash then said this, "Sure Serena!" Serena blushed, and she and her Pokemon giddly went inside.

Delia then said this, "It looks like Serena and her Pokemon are about to reveal the second surprise."

Grace then said this, "We'll find out for sure."

Johanna then said this, "You won't have to wait any longer now." Serena and her Pokemon came back out with significant blushes.

Serena then said this, "Okay we're ready!" She and her Pokemon silently giggled.

Ash then said this, "Ready or not, let's do this!" He turned around and gasped at the sight of Serena. Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja had similar reactions when they saw their love interests. Everyone else also took a look at Serena and her Pokemon.

Alexa then said this, "Serena you look pretty!"

Serena then said this, "Thank you Alexa. So Ash, what do you think?" She blushed as Ash took a good look at her. She was dressed in a pink cheerleader's outfit with pink pom-poms. Even Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox were in similar cheerleader outfits and holding pom-poms. Serena and her Pokemon began taking many flashy poses which caused Ash, Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja to stare at them with awe, and some were heads over heels much to the girls' delight.

Ash then said this, "Serena, you…you are…amazing! You and your Pokemon did all this for us?" Serena beamed and winked at Ash.

Serena then said this, "Ash, we've rooted for you, and that will never change." Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja all inched closer to Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox to check them out to which they wholeheartedly welcomed. The rest of Ash's Pokemon all cheered. Some even whistled. Meanwhile Delia, Grace, and Johanna were having a talk of their own.

Johanna then said this, "Serena knows how to make an impression. Perhaps Dawn could learn a thing or two when it comes to boys."

Grace then said this, "I think Ash has fallen for her."

Delia then said this, "My Ash is growing up." Everyone gave positive reviews for Serena and her Pokemon's attire.

Professor Oak then said this, "Indeed, Ash is a fine young man."

Delia then said this, "So everyone, dinner is on me, Grace, Caroline, and Johanna. Sounds good?" Ash, his friends, and friendly supporters and rivals all agreed.

After a hearty dinner that night, Ash and all of his friends, family, supporters, and Pokemon were relaxing when suddenly, Serena and her Pokemon screamed.

Serena then said this, "AAAAH! ASH SAVE ME!" Her Pokemon also pleaded to their lovers. Everyone especially Ash and his Pokemon fearfully watched as Serena and her Pokemon were outlined in blue and were being lifted and flying away to the other side of the Pokemon Center. Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja ran after to rescue their damsels in distress.

Ash then said this, "Wait up! Ok we need to save Serena and her Pokemon! Everyone, return!" The rest of his Pokemon nodded as they got recalled by Ash. Ash then ran off to go look for Serena.

Clemont then said this, "We need to go and help them!" The rest of Ash's friends, family, and supporters all followed in pursuit. They all found Ash and his seven Pokemon visibly mad. They see Serena being surrounded by a bunch of Pokemon belonging to…

Ash then said this, "Calem! You jerk! What are you doing to Serena!?" The rest of Ash's friends, family, and supporters all gasped.

Serena then said this, "ASH, HELP ME!"

Calem then said this, "Quiet Serena! Your boy-toy Ash Ketchum won't be able to stand up to my might!"

Grace then said this, "You let go of my daughter or else!" Grace threatened to hit Calem, but Delia and Johanna held her back.

Delia then said this, "Grace, only Ash can rescue Serena."

Johanna then said this, "You might get yourself or Serena more hurt if you attack Calem."

Professor Oak then said this, "This is getting too far. We're going to need Officer Jenny's help."

Brock then said this, "I'll get Officer Jenny!" Brock sped off to look for Officer Jenny earning himself sweat-drops from his companions as they know all too well of Brock's habit of flirting with any pretty lady.

Calem then said this, "Ketchum, I'm going to say this one more time. Lay off Serena! She's my girl and only mine!"

Ash then said this, "NO! YOU CAN'T JUST FORCE HER TO COME WITH YOU AGAINST HER WILL!"

Calem then said this, "Oh really? Well you see, my boys have a different opinion on that. Show those losers what you mean!" Much to everyone's disgust, Calem's Pokemon were also restraining Serena's Pokemon in ropes.

Pikachu then said this, " _That conniving Raichu dares to touch my Chupi!?"_ Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously.

Butterfree then said this, " _I've suffered heartbreak after heartbreak, but I'm never going to let that blasted Venomoth take my girl Vivillion away!"_

Espeon then said this, " _My dear Sylveon! Don't fall for that ugly no good Umbreon!"_

Gallade then said this, " _That Alakazam is trying to strip my honor for my lady Lady Gard! He will pay for this!"_

Lucario then said this, " _That Mienshao will fight his last battle of his life, and I'll make sure that he'll be too broken to even get closer to my sweet Medicham!"_

Zoroark then said this, " _Ninetales, I'll rescue you from the clutches of that Absol!"_

Greninja then said this, " _You've messed with me for the last time Chesnaught! Let go of Delphox!"_ Ash was surprised seeing this side of his Pokemon. They weren't fighting for winning battles; they were fighting for their soulmates! The rest of Ash's friends, family, and supporters all gasped.

Clemont then said this, "What's the meaning of this Calem?"

Iris then said this, "You're such a kid Calem!"

Cilan then said this, "You're taking this too far!"

Ritchie then said this, "Just how low can you go Calem? You first mercilessly beat my Pokemon and talk trash, and now you're going after a helpless girl who doesn't even want to be with you? You're sick Calem!" Calem never budged even with all the criticism being thrown at him.

Calem then said this, "I'm here to make a statement! I'll do what I can to get what I want! And I won't stop until I get what I want!"

Ash then said this, "I've heard that before, but you won't win with that motto!"

Calem then said this, "Too late Ketchum! I hold all the marbles this time. It's not just me who has interest in Serena. My Pokemon also have interest in her Pokemon. Love is in the air, and you and your group of misfits don't even hold a candle. So why don't you lot just take your sorry selves back to the shanty town you're from?" Ash's seven Pokemon remaining outside were feeling provoked as they couldn't bear seeing Ash be insulted like that. Furthermore, they didn't want to lose their mates. Pikachu exploded with anger.

Pikachu then said this, " _SHANTY TOWN HUH!?"_ He began charging in with a Volt Tackle.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu no!"

Calem then said this, "Can't control your own Pokemon? Raichu, stop that puny rat!" Raichu grinned evilly and grabbed Pikachu thus canceling the Volt Tackle. Then Raichu slams Pikachu onto the ground hard and threw him back causing him to knock over Butterfree and Espeon. Chupi, Vivillion, and Sylveon watched with tears seeing their mates getting hurt.

Ash then said this, "No one dares call my Pikachu a puny rat! You only provoked him because of what your Raichu is doing. And it's not just Pikachu who is feeling upset!" Seeing this provoked Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja to enter the fray shortly joined by Pikachu, Butterfree, and Espeon.

Calem then said this, "You wanna go?! Alright boys, get them!" Raichu, Venomoth, Umbreon, Alakazam, Mienshao, Absol, and Chesnaught took their bitter rivalry to a new level, and the area was full of dust as both Ash's and Calem's Pokemon brawled.

Dawn then said this, "Stop fighting!"

May then said this, "This looks bad! I can't watch!" Brock arrives with Officer Jenny and a couple of policemen.

Officer Jenny then said this, "EVERYONE FREEZE!" The fighting stopped and the dust settled. Pikachu and Butterfree apparently knocked out Raichu and Venomoth out cold in the skirmish while all the other Pokemon were still all tangled up from the brouhaha.

Calem then said this, "No Raichu and Venomoth! Ash, you're a monster having your Pokemon attack my Pokemon! Now look who's the big bad trainer now? You ought to be arrested!"

Brock then said this, "No Officer Jenny. Calem has provoked all of this!" All of Ash's family, friends, acquaintences, and other bystanders agreed with Brock.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Calem, do you have an explanation for all of this?"

Calem then said this, "It's simple. I'm just in for Serena's best interests here."

Officer Jenny then said this, "It looks like to me that she has been tied up."

Calem then said this, "Yes, Ash restrained her, and I'm here to free her."

Ash then said this, "Those are lies! Calem you were responsible for all of that."

Delia then said this, "You dare accuse my son!? My son would never do such a thing to Serena!"

Grace then said this, "Ash and Serena were with us the entire time. Then suddenly, Serena and her Pokemon were outlined in some blue aura and then got carried away. Calem can you explain that?" Several more accusations were thrown prompting Officer Jenny to blow her whistle again.

Officer Jenny then said this, "ENOUGH!" Everyone became silent.

Officer Jenny then said this, "I have no choice but to have the final say and it will not be pretty! Mr. Xavier, you have caused a major disruption all throughout Indigo Plateau which was totally uncalled for! That would mean major fines on your account plus some penalties that could hurt your chances in winning the PWT-Aces Cup. Plus if you want to talk to Serena, just go up and talk." Calem nodded and loosened his grip on Serena.

Calem then said this, "Whatever, as long as I have Serena on my side I won't make a major fuss."

Officer Jenny then said this, "Mr. Ketchum, I suggest you not only handle your Pokemon more effectively, but also you should not be so stubborn. A little appeasement doesn't hurt. So why don't you let Serena and Calem have a conversation for once?" This got Ash and his supporters confused and surprised.

Ash then said this, "What!? Appeasement!? Serena and her Pokemon were calling out for help desperately."

Grace then said this, "For Arceus' sake, that's my daughter who is in danger!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Mr. Ketchum, you either agree or you have to suffer the same consequences Calem would have suffered had he refused!"

Serena then said this, "Ash, don't worry about me and my Pokemon. We'll be fine, and we'll make sure to come back after we have this talk that Calem desperately wants. Plus you need to win this tournament so don't get yourself in more trouble! Please Ash, do it for me." _I sure hope he understands. As much as I don't want to be with Calem, I see no other way._

Calem said _Perfect! Everything is going according to plan._

Ash then said this, "Okay fine. I accept the terms."

Officer Jenny then said this, "Good. Now that is settled, everyone be on your way. Let's move!"

Calem then said this, "I'm glad you accepted. But remember the stakes are the same. You lose and then Serena comes with me!"

Ash sighed in guilt not being able to get Serena out of her predicament. Calem smirked and recalled all of his Pokemon which prompted Serena to recall hers. Ash also recalled his Pokemon and let Pikachu climb onto his shoulder and nuzzled him.

Ash then said this, "I'm sorry Grace. I should have been more watchful and prevented all this."

Grace then said this, "It's okay. I know you would look out for Serena no matter what."

Delia then said this, "I'm sure Serena and her Pokemon will come back in fine shape. Meanwhile, you need to rest for tomorrow's big match." Chu comforted Pikachu as Pikachu expressed the same kind of worry for his mate Chupi. All of Ash's friends nodded, but Ash still wasn't assured. Ash and all of his friends and family went to settle down for the night.

Meanwhile, Calem and Serena were walking down a path in the forest nearby Indigo Plateau. It was very late at night.

Serena then said this, "Okay Calem, spill the beans! Where are you taking me at this time of the night? Also shouldn't you be taking your Raichu and your Venomoth to the Pokemon Center to be healed after that beating they deserved? Also why are you doing this? You really have changed for the worst." Calem stopped and turned around.

Calem then said this, "You really want to know? I'm more than willing to tell you. Perhaps your Pokemon would also want to hear this too if they are so near and dear to you." Serena pondered and then she talked with her Pokemon in her Aura network.

Serena then said this, " _I really don't know what to do, plus I have this weird feeling."_

Medicham then said this, " _You're not alone. Even we're feeling the same too."_

Lady Gard then said this, " _Normally, Ash would know what to do."_ Serena and her Pokemon agreed.

Sylveon then said this, " _Serena, if you really want all of us to find out, then we will have to be careful."_

Serena then said this, "Okay Calem, if you insist." She brings out Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox.

Calem then said this, "Good. Now let's start from the beginning…" Before he could continue, a Malamar pops out.

Serena and her Pokemon screamed"AAAAAHHHHH!" Their screams echoed in the forest.

Calem then said this, "Whoa!" The Malamar used a powerful Hypnosis attack to put Serena and her Pokemon into a deep sleep. After a few moments Calem's expression changed from a look of concern to a look of total evil.

Calem then said this, "Well done Malamar." Malamar grinned evilly. Then a van pulls up. The Officer Jenny from before along with her squad comes, but instead of "arresting" Calem, they all took off their disguises. The policemen were actually Team Rocket Grunts. The disguised Officer Jenny was a man.

Calem then said this, "Well, I guess you are the Man of a Thousand Faces eh Brodie?" Brodie smirked.

Brodie then said this, "Guilty as charged, but save the compliments for later. You got to get moving." As Calem and Brodie talked, the Team Rocket grunts carefully loaded the knocked out Serena and her Pokemon into the van.

Calem then said this, "Right. I'll be on my way."

Brodie then said this, "Yes. When everything is all set and done, that girl is all yours." Brodie and Calem parted ways as Brodie and the Team Rocket Grunts sped off in their van.

Calem rushed into his room with an evil smirk. He dialed his Pokegear and the rest of his Team Rocket colleagues appeared on his screen in different windows said Giovanni with his Persian; Matori; Shamus; the Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth; the Team Rocket Thug Trio of Carson, Chevy, and Cody; Team Rocket Scientists Dr. Sebastian, Dr. Yung, and Dr. Zager; Atilla and Hun.

Matori then said this, "Everything is set for us to fulfill our objectives. As planned, Harley, Kenny, and Rudy have set up camp outside of Indigo Plateau in order to monitor Ketchum's move."

Giovanni then said this, "Good. Calem, what's your status?"

Calem then said this, "Final Round match is scheduled on Friday, and I'll be taking on Ketchum whom I managed to get on his nerves as suggested. Plus my plan we talked about went as scripted."

Giovanni then said this, "So in other words, we can expect Ketchum to show up."

Calem then said this, "Right, and that's when we strike." Giovanni had an evil smirk.

Giovanni then said this, "Good. Dr. Sebastian, Atilla, and Hun you may begin Phase 1 of your mission. You have enough manpower but don't squander it as the site is rather close to Indigo Plateau." Dr. Sebastian, Atilla, and Hun nodded and gave a salute.

Giovanni then said this, "The rest of us will follow up with our respective missions very soon. Jessie, James, and Meowth prepare to go when given the signal." Everyone nodded.

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "Yes Giovanni sir!"

Giovanni then said this, "Also for our backup plan, we do have lot of our agents in our bases in Oblivia, but we can send our new recruits from the Cipher syndicate into the field if needed. Chevy, Carson, and Cody, brief your agents and new recruits on this at your Oblivia base."

Team Rocket Thug Trio then said this, "Yes sir!"

Giovanni then said this, "Alright. Meeting adjourned."

Calem then said this, "Yes sir." The call ended. Calem sat up with an increasingly sinister grin.

Calem said _Soon Ketchum, Serena will be mine and your days as a Pokemon Trainer will be numbered._

Later that night, everyone else has fallen asleep. Ash was up and about as he passed by Serena's room which was still closed. Delia and Grace arrived as well.

Ash then said this, "I haven't seen Serena come back yet. I have a bad feeling about this."

Grace then said this, "It really is getting late. When I get worried, I can't even sleep."

Delia then said this, "I know that feeling all too well. The only thing we can do is hope that she is fine." The three all went into their rooms and settled for the night.

June 29, 2012

Meanwhile Ash was sleeping past 3AM, but something is definitely not right with him and his Pokemon in his Aura Network.

**In the Aura Network**

Ash then said this, " _Huh? We're in a forest?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Lucario, is this even mentioned in the manual? We're all supposed to be asleep in passive training mode."_

Lucario then said this, " _Shhh. The jokes can wait. I think we need to keep our eyes open this time."_ This got Ash and all of his Pokemon confused.

Charizard then said this, " _Huh? What do you mean? Is there something we need to look for?"_

Gallade then said this, " _Or could it be someone?"_ After a while, Ash looked back and sees the Indigo Plateau Stadium at the distance.

Ash then said this, " _Well, at least we're close to Indigo Plateau, but why here?"_

Espeon then said this, " _Look, I see Serena and Calem up ahead."_

Ash then said this, "Hey Serena! Serena!" Apparently to him, no one gave him attention.

Lucario then said this, " _This is strange. I don't think we're physically here. This is beyond our subconscious if you ask me."_

Zoroark then said this, " _This isn't an illusion. If anything, it could be just a dream. Still let's follow them."_ After following them for a few minutes, Ash and all of his Pokemon see Calem and Serena stop.

Greninja then said this, " _Let's listen in closely."_ They eavesdropped on the conversation.

Serena then said this, "Okay Calem, spill the beans! Where are you taking me at this time of the night? Also shouldn't you be taking your Raichu and your Venomoth to the Pokemon Center to be healed after that beating they deserved? Also why are you doing this? You really have changed for the worst." Calem stopped and turned around.

Calem then said this, "You really want to know? I'm more than willing to tell you. Perhaps your Pokemon would also want to hear this too if they are so near and dear to you." Serena pondered and then she agreed.

Serena then said this, "Okay Calem, if you insist." She brings out Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox.

Calem then said this, "Good. Now let's start from the beginning…" Before he could continue, a Malamar pops out.

Serena and her Pokemon then said this, "AAAAAHHHHH!" Their screams echoed in the forest.

Calem then said this, "Whoa!" The Malamar used a powerful Hypnosis attack to put Serena and her Pokemon into a deep sleep. After a few moments Calem's expression changed from a look of concern to a look of total evil.

Calem then said this, "Well done Malamar." Malamar grinned evilly. Then a van pulls up. The Officer Jenny from before along with her squad comes, but instead of "arresting" Calem, they all took off their disguises. The policemen were actually Team Rocket Grunts. The disguised Officer Jenny was a man.

Calem then said this, "Well, I guess you are the Man of a Thousand Faces eh Brodie?" Brodie smirked.

Brodie then said this, "Guilty as charged, but save the compliments for later. You got to get moving." As Calem and Brodie talked, the Team Rocket grunts carefully loaded the knocked out Serena and her Pokemon into the van.

Calem then said this, "Right. I'll be on my way."

Brodie then said this, "Yes. When everything is all set and done, that girl is all yours." Brodie and Calem parted ways as Brodie and the Team Rocket Grunts sped off in their van. Back with Ash and his Pokemon who are now alarmed, angry, and desperate;

Ash then said this, " _Oh no! We got to wake up now!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Everyone, let's go!"_

**Exiting the Aura Network**

Ash woke up panting as if he had a nightmare and got dressed. Pikachu was up and about. Then Lucario popped out.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, let's check Serena's room. It may be just a dream."_

Ash then said this, " _Right. I sure am putting my money on that."_ Ash and Pikachu quietly sneak through the corridors and up to Serena's room.

Lucario then said this, " _It may be rude to barge in. I'll use my Aura to see if Serena and her Pokemon are in here."_ After scanning Serena's room with his Aura, Lucario comes up empty.

Ash then said this, " _Not a single trace in her room? Let's try the entire building."_ Lucario nodded and scanned the entire building but found nothing.

Pikachu then said this, " _Then we all need to search everywhere."_ Ash immediately went outside and released all of his Pokemon to search throughout Indigo Plateau, but it too was not successful. It was almost 4 AM.

Gallade then said this, " _This is very strange. It's like as if Serena never came back."_

Primeape then said this, " _Then we have got to find her and fast. She could be in trouble by now!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Aha! I figured out why we all saw that."_ Everyone looked bewildered.

Butterfree then said this, " _Okay I give. What is it?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, that dream may not be a dream after all. It's a time lapse of what happened to her. I believe it because your Aura and Serena's Aura make a perfect match. It's like your hearts and emotions are connected which means that Ash you are in love with Serena, and Serena is in love with you."_

Ash then said this, " _She and I are in love?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, when you saw Serena get kidnapped, what did you feel?"_

Ash then said this, " _I feel that I need to rescue her and pronto. I really need her. She has been there for me like I have for her. Plus I'm mad that Calem was doing it in part with Team Rocket, and he also has that vicious Malamar from Kalos. I also should have known that Officer Jenny was a fake! There's more! When we all confronted Calem when he was holding Serena, it wasn't just me who felt that I needed to rescue my love. Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja, you felt the same thing when your mates were being ganged up by Calem's Pokemon. You all have been trying to tell me that Serena and I are perfect for each other! Oh man, I should have known earlier!"_ Everyone rejoiced hearing Ash's realization.

Dragonite then said this, " _So what are we waiting for? Ash, let's go and get your girlfriend back!"_ Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, " _Right, it's time for a rescue mission!"_ Everyone cheered, but then a bright light appears at a distance which got Cosmoenix interested. Ash and his Pokemon saw it too.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Ash, that light is there again. I can feel the power."_

Greninja then said this, " _So that means we have more reasons to be up and about, but what should we do first?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _We should leave that up to Ash."_ Everyone looked expectantly at Ash.

Ash then said this, " _Okay, first we'll save Serena, and then we can go and see what Cosmoenix is talking about."_

Zoroark then said this, " _But remember that our match against Calem is at 10 in the morning."_

Lucario then said this, " _Now that you mention that, I bet Calem is somehow setting a trap for us to be in the thick of whatever Team Rocket could be planning! That way he could win by a forfeit! He really has gotten low!"_

Ash then said this, " _You're right, but we have always come out on top no matter the circumstances!"_ Suddenly Ash's stomach growled which earned several chuckles.

Espeon then said this, " _Looks like you need to fuel up."_

Lucario then said this, " _He's not the only one; we need it too. So I'm going to activate another feature in the Aura Network called Eat-and-sync. When Ash eats and fills up his stomach, we also eat the same thing and get our hunger satisfied. It's a cool feature."_ After Ash and his Pokemon syncro-eat a huge sandwich from the fridge, Ash recalled all of his Pokemon except Pikachu in their pokeballs, packed his backpack, and left his lodge to rescue Serena and solve the mystery of the light source. As Ash and Pikachu ran off into the night, Grace and Delia who were still awake watched them from their room.

Delia then said this, "So he's going to find Serena no matter what danger he faces."

Grace then said this, "He really cares about my girl. He'll make a great son-in-law Delia. You raised him well."

Delia then said this, "Thank you. The truth is that Ash got that streak of determination from his father."

Grace then said this, "I suppose that could be a good and bad thing."

Delia then said this, "Yeah. That is the one thing that worries me the most. Oh Arceus, please guide Ash and help him rescue Serena." Grace and Delia silently prayed and embraced each other for comfort.


	21. Sinister Plots

June 29, 2012

As Ash and Pikachu ran through the forest away from Indigo Plateau, Harley, Kenny, and Rudy spotted them from a distance with their binoculars.

Kenny then said this, "Perfect. Looks like Ketchum took the bait."

Harley then said this, "Rudy, give them the signal. Also remember we can't let anyone know we're in this too." Rudy took out his walkie talkie.

Rudy then said this, "Right. Okay TRT, you're cleared." At the otherside of the connection, the TRT commonly known as Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth grinned sinisterly.

Jessie then said this, "We're ready to go."

James then said this, "Okay Meowth old chum, would you like to do the honors?"

Meowth then said this, "With pleasure." Meowth took out a remote and pressed a button.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu continued running in the path through the forest looking for Serena. Lucario remained in his pokeball and used his Aura to sense any potential traces of Serena and her Pokemon.

Lucario then said this, " _Finally, I detected Serena's Aura. Continue down that path."_

Ash then said this, "Great! Okay Pikachu, hold on tight!" Pikachu held on to Ash's shoulder tightly. Suddenly, the ground beneath Ash gave way, and he and Pikachu fell inside.

Ash then said this, "WHOOOAAAA! UF!" Ash and Pikachu fell down to the bottom of the hole.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, are you alright?"_

Ash then said this, "I'm fine, but who put a hole here?" He and Pikachu hear evil laughter coming from above. Jessie, James, and Meowth were up on top.

Ash said"UGH! It's Team Rocket!" The Team Rocket Trio recited the motto.

Jessie then said this, "Prepare for trouble down in a hole!"

James then said this, "Make it double for your poor soul!"

Jessie then said this, "To protect the world from devastation!"

James then said this, "To unite all people within our nation!"

Jessie then said this, "Your meddling with us is now through!"

James then said this, "You must pay what's due with Pikachu!"

Jessie then said this, "Jessie!"

James then said this, "And James!"

Jessie then said this, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

James then said this, "Surrender now or get ready for a down-under fight!"

Meowth then said this, "Meowth, that's right!" Wobbuffet pops out and does his pose.

Ash then said this, "Grrgh! Team Rocket! I know you have kidnapped Serena, and you are up to no good!"

Jessie then said this, "HAAHAHAHA! Perhaps we should put you and that Kalos Queen twerpette in the same cage."

James then said this, "You seem more concerned about your girl rather than Pikachu." At that instant, Meowth nabs Pikachu with a robotic glove.

Ash then said this, "NO! Pikachu!" Pikachu couldn't even help himself as he was placed in an electric-proof container.

Meowth then said this, "Three points! But there's plenty more in store for you! Then again Jessie and James, what's in store for them?"

Jessie andJames then said this, "Who knows?" Then Damian and Shamus pulled up in another van.

Damian then said this, "Wow, I'm impressed that you three have put Ketchum in his place."

Ash then said this, "Argh! Damian! You never change!"

Shamus then said this, "Now, let's do as we planned! Okay Damian, he's all yours!"

Damian then said this, "Great. Okay Trevenant come on out!" The Trevenant came out with a sinister grin.

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "Ooooh scary!"

Damian then said this, "Now Ketchum, this time you will regret even crossing paths with me all those years back as well as meddling with Team Rocket. Our boss couldn't come personally, but he would love to see you in your grave! Okay Trevenant, use Grass Knot!" Trevenant's conjured a bunch of weeds which tied Ash to the ground.

Pikachu then said this, " _LET GO OF ASH!"_

Meowth then said this, "You can't do anything Pikachu."

Damian then said this, "Now use Giga Drain!" Trevenant conjured vines that latched on to Ash and began to drain out his stamina.

Lucario then said this, " _Oh no! Ash you're losing consciousness."_

Damian then said this, "Now finish that brat off for good using multiple Poison Jabs!" Trevenant stabbed Ash several times with Poison Jab causing him to become numb from the poison.

Ash then said this, " _I need to think quickly before this really turns into my grave!"_

From a distance, Harley, Kenny, and Rudy watched as Damian and Trevenant were beating up Ash.

Harley then said this, "Ketchum totally deserved that."

Kenny then said this, "After all the things he said back during that press conference and the bad rep that Dawn, May, and Misty gave us, it serves him right."

Rudy then said this, "We're going to need to stay put under further notice. Those were the orders." They maintained their positions. Back with Damian and the other villains;

Damian then said this, "Great work Trevenant. Return!" He recalls Trevenant back in its pokeball.

Shamus then said this, "Okay, let's move!" Damian and Shamus got in their van while the Team Rocket Trio boarded from the back holding Pikachu in the protective container. The van sped off leaving Ash with limited time to get out of that pit trap. Shamus got out his walkie-talkie.

Shamus then said this, "We secured Ketchum's Pikachu and left Ketchum to rot in the hole. We're on our way back. How are things at your end?" At the other side at a Team Rocket camp where hundreds of grunts patrolled, the Team Rocket Thug Trio of Chevy, Carson, and Cody grinned.

Chevy then said this, "Great. The equipment is all ready to go. See you soon." Shamus nodded on the other end.

Back with the Thug Trio, Chevy, Carson, and Cody went up to Brodie who was talking with Giovanni.

Giovanni then said this, "Brodie, you certainly live up to your name. So do you have what you need for the next part of your mission that we talked about?" Brodie grinned. He's dressed just like Ash Ketchum exactly with matching hat, attire, and bookbag. His Ditto transformed into a Pikachu and jumped onto his shoulder.

Brodie then said this, "Yes sir. This should be a fun heist." He and Ditto quickly reverted back to their real guises

Giovanni then said this, "You're cleared to start. Remember that we have a lot of flexibility in this operation. Do your best and be sure you arrive at Indigo Plateau at the exact location and time we specified, and while you are in disguise, provide me enough intel regarding potential security measures." Brodie nodded and scooted off to the side so the Thug Trio could talk with Giovanni.

Cody then said this, "Oh look, they're here." Shamus, Damian, and the Team Rocket Trio arrived in time for the second phase of Dr. Yung's project with Ash's Pikachu.

Giovanni then said this, "Now, I'll transfer the call over to Dr. Yung. He has more instructions on the next phase of his project now that you have secured Ketchum's Pikachu and dealt with Ketchum for good riddance." The transfer was made, and Dr. Yung appeared.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Now that the Pikachu has been secured, put it in the apparatus." That was done.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Now start the device." Carson pressed the button and the device activated. Giovanni watched on his computer as the device began gathering data.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Yes, the device is working as it should. It's gathering all the data as we speak."

Giovanni then said this, "Good. At this rate, we will have all the data needed to expedite the creation of the world's strongest Pokemon army."

Meanwhile Carson went over to a makeshift holding area where Serena, Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox were all locked up, asleep, and bounded in ropes. Eventually the girls woke up and were shocked seeing their surroundings.

Serena then said this, "Hey, where are we?" Carson perks up after hearing Serena.

Carson then said this, "Well it's about time you woke up. That Hypnosis of that Malamar can sure pack a punch."

Serena then said this, "Hey! That letter on your shirt! You're part of Team Rocket! NO! THAT CAN'T BE ASH'S PIKACHU IN THAT DEVICE!" Chupi looked worriedly as she watched Pikachu squirm painfully in the device.

Carson then said this, "Your boy toy Ketchum won't be able to rescue you or that Pikachu of his. Let's just say that we have dug him a grave!" Those words made the girls' hearts stop for a moment as tears began falling down.

Vivillion then said this, " _No Butterfree. You can't be dead! Our love can't end like this!"_

Delphox then said this, " _My Grennie! No! He's alive! He has to be alive!"_

Ninetales then said this, " _Zoroark, I can't live without you! Please come and rescue us, especially me!"_

Serena then said this, "N-n-no! That can't be! Ash –"

Carson then said this, "Nothing can bring him back. He's gone for good. After all, he has messed with Team Rocket for far too long, so that is what he deserves! But here's some good news, he'll still competing in the PWT-Aces Cup Finals!" Brodie in disguise as Ash along with his Ditto transformed into his Pikachu comes up. Being a master of disguise, Brodie imitated Ash's pose and voice.

Brodie then said this, "Yep. Serena I'm going to battle, but I don't know if the outcome would ever be the same, right Pikachu?" He winked at his Pikachu-disguised Ditto. Serena couldn't take this anymore.

Serena then said this, "YOU WON'T SUCCEED YOU FAKE! MARK MY WORDS! ASH WILL DEFEAT ALL OF YOU! I KNOW HE WILL!"

Brodie then said this, "Yeah sure whatever. I'll be on my way!" Brodie and Carson left a tearful Serena and her Pokemon all locked up. Her Pokemon crowded around her.

Medicham then said this, " _Serena! Everyone! Don't believe what those jerks say. Lucario will help Ash and the others. I know he will."_

Lady Gard then said this, " _Ash will rescue all of us and Pikachu too. I can still feel Gallade's heart beating."_

Sylveon then said this, " _We can only hope that Ash can get past those guards and Espeon can make it in one piece."_

Chupi then said this, " _Oh Pikachu! Please be strong!"_ She looked on silently and helplessly as Pikachu shrieked in pain in that device.

Meanwhile in another clearing, the ground suddenly shakes, and out pops the head of a Krookodile wearing sunglasses. He then pulls out Ash who was already covered in dirt and dust with scars and scratch marks. Lucario and Gallade also followed suit.

Ash then said this, " _Krookodile, you saved us!"_ Krookodile grinned and gave thumbs up.

Krookodile then said this, " _Thanks, but we got lots to worry about now."_

Ash then said this, " _First Serena is kidnapped; the mysterious light is going on again; and now Pikachu is captured by those jerks? We got to move. Lucario, where do we go next?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Serena's and Pikachu's Auras are both close by each other which means we need to be careful. The place could have traps and Team Rocket grunts."_

Gallade then said this, " _Ash, your still poisoned from Trevenant's Poison Jab. We're too far away from any medical facility, plus I don't see any Pecha berries nearby to cure you from the poison."_

Ash then said this, " _Alright, let's go quickly."_

Meanwhile, Calem wakes up at the sound of his alarm clock on his pokegear which read 6AM. He sees all the text messages his Team Rocket comrades sent him.

Calem said _It seems that everything is going as planned. With Ketchum biting the dust and Serena mine, it's time for my victory lap._ He gets up and gets ready for the PWT-Aces Cup Final match scheduled at 10AM at the Indigo Plateau Stadium.

Back with Ash with Krookodile, Lucario, and Gallade accompanying him; they were in the forest spying on the Team Rocket camp in a clearing. Ash was still suffering from the poison.

Ash then said this, " _It's already 7 said30AM and the sun is about to come out. Also we're quite far away from Indigo Plateau. Lucario, we really are facing many odds as this camp is heavily guarded by Team Rocket grunts. Poor Pikachu is strapped on that machine, and Serena and her Pokemon are in that stockade over there."_

Lucario then said this, " _Yes, but we can't do a head-on attack this time. Ash, you're not in great shape due to being poisoned. I know you want to rescue both Pikachu and Serena, but you need to sit this one out."_

Ash then said this, " _I know, but I have to rescue them, especially Serena. I just want to see that she's okay. Lucario, you would do the same for Medicham right?"_ Ash winced in pain from the poison as Krookodile kept him upright.

Lucario then said this, " _Okay gang, here is how we're all going to pull this off…"_

At the Team Rocket camp, Damian, Shamus, the Team Rocket Trio, and the Team Rocket Thug Trio were assessing Dr. Yung's experiment with Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Now that we have all the data we need, we can dispose that Pikachu for good. Also Jessie, James, and Meowth, the boss would like you to meet up with Dr. Zager at his site."

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "Understood sir!" Jessie, James, and Meowth immediately left to go to Dr. Zager.

Chevy then said this, "Now, we can deactivate the device." Before he could do that, the device along with Pikachu in the apparatus felt down through a hole.

Carson then said this, "Oh no! The machine fell through a hole!"

Cody then said this, "C'mon! Let's get it out!" Back in Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni saw that the device became offline. He called Dr. Yung using the videophone on his desk.

Giovanni then said this, "Dr. Yung, your device went offline perhaps due to either malfunction or sabotage."

Dr. Yung then said this, "Yes, we're fixing it now. Good news is that I got all the data we need. I'm sending it your way." Soon Giovanni receives the data and looked at all the Pokemon that Pikachu has encountered. The Spirit of the King of Pokelantis joined.

Hamur then said this, "What is that you are looking at?"

Giovanni then said this, "Looking at information on Ketchum's Pikachu's encounters with Pokemon. We have captured it and used it until our machine broke down." The evil King Spirit took a good look.

Hamur then said this, "Unbelievable, looks like that Pikachu encountered many rare and legendary Pokemon."

Giovanni then said this, "There are so many Pokemon that Pikachu met that are so rare to find such as Mew, Celebi, Latios, Latias, Ho-oh, Regigigas, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, the Original One Arceus, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, and Cosmoenix. This recorded all the moves that those Pokemon have used."

Hamur then said this, "You're saying that you can use all of that to create your Pokemon Army?"

Giovanni then said this, "Yes, but I do have a slightly different idea in mind."

Hamur then said this, "What would it be then?"

Giovanni then said this, "Perhaps we instead create the ultimate Pokemon that can put the people around the world on their knees and bow before us! But that would be a later ambition."

Meanwhile in the stockade, Serena and her Pokemon watched that scene unfold.

Serena then said this, "I hope Pikachu is okay." Chupi silently nodded. Suddenly, the ground trembles a little.

Serena then said this, "What's that?" Then Krookodile and Infernape surface above the ground. Then Serena and her Pokemon all had smiles and blushes as they see Ash, an exhausted Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja pop out of the hole.

Ash then said this, "Great digging Krookodile and Infernape. Nice to see you Serena, but keep it quiet. It's a rescue." Serena contained her excitement as Ash and his Pokemon helped untie her and her Pokemon from their ropes. Then they all escaped through the tunnel and resurfaced in another part of the forest. Once everyone was safe in a nearby cave, Lucario and Medicham joined their Aura Networks. Serena immediately hugs Ash tightly and silently sobs on his chest.

Serena then said this, " _I'm so glad that you are alive and that you rescued me and my Pokemon. I was so worried about you after hearing Team Rocket bragging about how they…well…you know."_ Ash gently comforts Serena.

Ash then said this, " _Serena, you know that I would not go out like that."_ But suddenly, he flinches as the poison hurts him. He then collapsed on the ground.

Serena then said this, " _Oh no. Ash, are you okay?"_

Ash then said this, " _Don't worry Serena. I'm fine."_

Lucario then said this, " _No! Ash you're still hurt from the poison when Team Rocket ambushed us earlier."_

Serena then said this, " _Ash. Please stay with me. I'll think of something."_ Then Gallade swiftly returned with Pecha berries.

Gallade then said this, " _Serena, these Pecha berries can help Ash recover fully from the poison."_ Serena and her Pokemon quickly made mashed Pecha berry, and Serena quickly fed Ash the mashed fruit.

Serena then said this, " _Are you feeling better?"_ Ash smiled at Serena.

Ash then said this, " _Yes all thanks to you."_ Serena blushed.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, you won't believe what happened to me last night."_

Ash then said this, " _Does it involve a Malamar using Hypnosis on you and your Pokemon?"_ Serena gasped.

Serena then said this, " _How did you know that?"_

Ash then said this, " _Believe it or not, I had a nightmare about it last night. I wished it was only a dream, but I guess not. So Lucario used his Aura to track you down."_

Serena then said this, " _Strange as it may seem, I believe you."_

 _Ash then said this, "Oh, there's more that you may not know…"_ After Ash tells Serena about the additional details, she and her Pokemon were horrified.

Serena then said this, " _No wonder we're in this mess. Calem is part of Team Rocket. I shouldn't have listened to that Officer Jenny from last night who was an imposter!"_

Ash then said this, " _The thing that matters is that you're safe now. Still, I wonder what that machine was doing to Pikachu."_

Pikachu then said this, " _It was so painful that it gave me a headache. It's as if it was prodding my brain."_

Serena then said this, " _Ash, I overheard from the crooks that someone named Dr. Yung was behind all this with the intent of creating the world's strongest Pokemon army."_

Ash then said this, " _No kidding. Dr. Yung. Professor Oak and I once met him. Yung was the creator of the now-banned mirage Pokemon system. Oh man, if he's working for Team Rocket, that's bad news. Don't tell me, did he use Pikachu to get data on Pokemon we have seen? If he did, that would be a disaster as Pikachu and I have seen many legendary Pokemon which could be reproduced for Team Rocket to use."_

Serena then said this, " _Y-yes. But that's not all. Someone named Brodie planned to disguise and pose as you and throw away the match later today. I saw him with my own eyes."_

Ash then said this, " _Brodie the Man with a Thousand Faces? I remember encountering him in Hoenn when he was part of Team Magma. Team Rocket is getting more and more dangerous these days with crooks like Brodie."_ Suddenly, Cosmoenix fidgets as a bright flash of light gets emitted from a distance.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Oh no! That light. It's calling out to me, and it's more intense."_ Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon gasped.

Ash then said this, " _We really don't have much time. The match starts at 10AM, and Brodie could already be at Indigo Plateau making a huge mockery out of me."_

Lucario then said this, " _Then we need to be quick. That light has an unusual source of power. With Team Rocket close by, we can't risk letting them harness it."_

Ash then said this, " _Serena, you will need to go back to Indigo Plateau and warn Lance and Officer Jenny about everything Team Rocket has been planning. If everyone else wonders about me, let them know that I'm fine. Plus you need to save yourself after all what you have been through."_ Serena and her Pokemon had looks of horror.

Serena then said this, " _B-b-b-but Ash what if something bad happens and I'm not around to help you?"_ Ash gently comforts Serena.

Ash then said this, " _I won't let anything bad happen to any of us, and I'll swear this on my life!"_ Serena softened her gaze and smiled.

Serena then said this, " _Okay Ash, I'll hold you to that. So go out there and put Team Rocket in their place!"_

Ash then said this, " _Okay Serena, we'll be on our way."_

Serena then said this, " _Be sure you stay safe and come back on time."_ Serena gave Ash a lengthy embrace while her Pokemon kissed their mates before parting ways. Lucario and Medicham disconnected their Aura Networks. Lady Gard teleported Serena and her Pokemon back to Indigo Plateau.

Ash then said this, " _Okay gang; we're ready to go. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing lots of action really soon."_ All of his Pokemon in his Aura Network roared spiritedly.

Pikachu then said this, " _Let's go and kick some Team Rocket butt and check out that light!"_

Lucario then said this, " _We're all with you Ash. Just don't forget that."_

Ash then said this, " _You guys are awesome! Let's do this!"_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Sir yes sir! Forward march!"_ Everyone had sweat-dropped hearing Tyrantrum's military talk.

Shortly before 8AM, all of Ash's friends and family woke up and got ready for the day. Ritchie, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Lyra, Khoury, Barry, Bianca, Cameron, Iris, Cilan, Alexa, Clemont, and Bonnie gathered at the court yard of their trainer's lodge. They were joined by Delia, Grace, Johanna, Professor Oak, Norman, and Caroline as well as several of Ash's rivals who are supporting Ash in the final battle.

Brock then said this, "I haven't seen Ash at all this morning. The match would begin in two hours."

Misty then said this, "I hope he's okay."

Delia then said this, "I saw Ash leaving at 3 in the morning to go and find Serena." Everyone gasped.

Professor Oak then said this, "Wait, Serena never came back at all last night? Oh dear, I hope both Ash and Serena are alright."

Grace then said this, "I'm afraid something must have happened when she went with Calem. Why did that Officer Jenny even forced her to go with Calem?"

Brock then said this, "Now that you mentioned that Officer Jenny, she was a strange one."

Max then said this, "Oh boy I know what that means."

Bonnie then said this, "Tell us Max."

Max then said this, "You see Brock normally just gets attracted to any pretty lady including Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Whenever he doesn't feel the hype when seeing an Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy, this usually means that particular Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy is an imposter usually up to no good."

May then said this, "Brock, you should have spoken up last night. Perhaps we wouldn't be worrying about this."

Max then said this, "Remember this is Brock we're talking about. In situations like last night's Brock usually takes time to recover from that shocking revelation."

Dawn then said this, "I'm not surprised. Perhaps we need to tell Officer Jenny, at least a genuine one."

Officer Jenny then said this, "You called for help. I'm right here." Everyone turned around. Before anyone could do anything, Brock sprung into action and does what he does best.

Brock then said this, "Oh my dearest Officer Jenny! You came at the right time to help my friends in their hour of need in searching for Ash and Serena. Perhaps once you solve that case, won't you help me solve the mysteries of true love – OOWWWW!" Croagunk pops out and knocks out Brock with Poison Jab and drags him away.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Will he be okay?"

Iris then said this, "Don't worry. He'll be just fine." Everyone had a sweat-drop.

Clemont then said this, "At least you're the real deal Officer Jenny."

Officer Jenny then said this, "I know what you mean. We're currently investigating last night's incident involving Calem restraining Serena. The culprit is the Officer Jenny and her squad who came to the scene. She and her squad were not even registered in our database which means those folks are imposters."

Brock then said this, "No wonder I felt strange around her." Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared.

Alexa then said this, "Whoa, what's that bright light?"

Grace then said this, "I don't believe it! Serena you're back!" Everyone was surprised by the sudden turn of events. Serena, Chupi, and her Lady Gard embraced Grace and then Delia.

Delia then said this, "Wait, where's Ash and his Pokemon? Also what happened to you?" Chu, Momma Ty, and Meema grew worried while Gothitelle had a frown.

Serena then said this, "I'll explain everything. First Officer Jenny, can you please call Lance over?"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Funny you say that. Champion Lance and Clair are in my office along with the police force putting together a search plan for you. Is it something to do with Ash?"

Serena then said this, "Yes, but it's a lot more than that."

Officer Jenny then said this, "Okay, let's all head into the lodge over there. Lance and Clair can come in a jiffy." Soon in the lodge, Lance and Clair joined the rest of the huge group of Ash's friends, acquintences, and rivals.

Clair then said this, "Serena, thank Arceus that you're safe. Also I've heard that Ash went by himself early morning looking for you. I assume he found you and told you to come here to pass word with us?"

Serena then said this, "Yes. I'll tell everything from the beginning." After telling everything, everyone was speechless and alarmed.

Lance then said this, "So Team Rocket has been behind all of this and to some extent trying to target Ash Ketchum? And we're dealing with the potential of Brodie an expert master of disguise working with Team Rocket and now could be coming to Indigo Plateau taking the exact appearance of Ash Ketchum with his Ditto posing as Pikachu? Not only that, Calem appears to have some involvement with Team Rocket. He may be behind the incident when Barry got hypnotized by the Malamar. Also Ash is out in the field far from here and possibly fighting Team Rocket single-handedly as we speak. I know what he's capable as he has helped me foil some schemes of Team Rocket, Team Aqua, and Team Magma in the past, but we can't take any chances."

Officer Jenny then said this, "We can send half of the police force we have and call for backup from Pewter City and Viridian City to the said location. There we can stall Team Rocket in whatever they're trying to do."

Lance then said this, "Then what about the security within Indigo Plateau? We could be vulnerable."

Norman then said this, "I propose we help. In this room, we got Gym Leaders, experienced trainers, and competitors in the PWT-Aces Cup, not to mention a retired Sinnoh Elite Four Member."

Bertha then said this, "I'm sure most of us have encountered crooks like Team Rocket before. We can keep watch while attending the final match. Should something pop up, we'll be ready to roll." Everyone agreed.

Lance then said this, "That is an excellent idea, but you will need to be extra vigilant. Are you all ready for this?"

Barry then said this, "Yeah, after getting hypnotized by that Malamar, I'm more than ready to join in the fray. After all, if that trainer with that Malamar ever show's up, I'll put him in his place and make him pay for what he did."

Bianca then said this, "Barry calm down please. You're rashness could put us in danger."

Johanna then said this, "Bianca is right Barry." Barry sighed.

Khoury then said this, "Well, we have all met Ash and have endured some tight spots along with him. If this means fighting Team Rocket head on, we're ready to stand up for Ash."

Lyra then said this, "Khoury, you are awesome you know that?" Everyone applauded Khoury's statement while he modestly blushed.

Lance then said this, "Then it's settled. Now how to deal with Calem…"

Serena then said this, "Let Ash handle Calem one-on one. I know he will come back in time for the final round match. If he can risk his life to rescue me, he can do anything because he and his Pokemon are amazing together. He'll get the score settled then, and then Calem can be detained on the spot."

Clair then said this, "Lance, do you agree with Serena?"

Lance then said this, "Okay. If that's what Ash wants, then who am I to stop him?" Everyone nodded. Then Delia cleared her throat.

Delia then said this, "I just want to say that I'm grateful that Ash has so many friends who support him in many ways. I did have my worries when Ash first began his journey, but you all have helped him grow to the fine young man he is today. As his proud mother, thank you for all that you do." Everyone nodded and smiled warmly.

Serena then said this, "I'll go ahead and freshen up. I don't want to look like this when Ash comes and beats up Calem." Everyone laughed. Soon everyone was on their way doing what they planned.


	22. Morning Mayhem

June 29, 2012

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were in another part of the forest and were spying on what looks like an open valley where another heavily guarded Team Rocket campsite was situated. Cosmoenix came out of his Pokeball but only remained visible to Ash and his Pokemon.

Ash then said this, " _So that is the bright flash of light you have been seeing and been attracted to?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Yes. It seems those goons are using something to increase the power being emitted from that unusual orb."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Most likely Team Rocket wants the power for evil."_

Greninja then said this, " _We need to distract those goons somehow in order for Cosmoenix to grab the orb undercover. Also we need to be ready in case they call for backup."_

Ash then said this, " _I got a plan which I know we all can pull off. Plus it's a great way to get some 'training' done if you know what I mean."_

Lucario then said this, " _Excellent. Okay, let's get busy!"_ Ash and his Pokemon got busy on that note.

Meanwhile back at the Team Rocket site where Ash rescued Serena from her terrible situation, Damian, Shamus, and several Team Rocket Grunts were done recovering the device that they used on Pikachu.

Damian then said this, "We got the device recovered, but the Pikachu is nowhere to be found."

Shamus then said this, "Yeah. Not only that, one of our agents reported that our hostage and her Pokemon have escaped down a hole."

Chevy then said this, "What?! Why hasn't someone alerted us? We would have stopped her by now. If that girl notifies the police, we're done for!"

Carson then said this, "Alright men, search for the girl and bring her back!" Before any of the Team Rocket members could move an inch, suddenly Dr. Zager appeared looking frantic as the background looked like a warzone.

Dr. Zager then said this, "You all! Stop what you're doing and report to my base! We're under –"Suddenly, the transmission got cut off.

Cody then said this, "Everyone halt! Pack and head to Dr. Zager. Our work here is done!" Damian; Shamus; the Team Rocket Thug Trio of Chevy, Carson, and Cody; and all the Team Rocket grunts immediately went into frenzy.

Meanwhile at Dr. Zager's site, the Team Rocket Trio Jessie, James, and Meowth; Atilla and Hun; Professor Sebastian; Dr. Zager; and all the huge 100-grunt Team Rocket army and Pokemon were being pummeled by a myriad of attacks from all directions.

Jessie then said this, "What's the meaning of this?"

James then said this, "These wild Pokemon are picking on the wrong bad guys!"

Meowth then said this, "They're gonna pay!"

Dr. Zager then said this, "No. I bet these aren't wild Pokemon."

Professor Sebastian then said this, "Whoever you are out there, show yourself!" The attacks stopped and in front of them was a cloud of dust and smoke. The villains hear another few voices full of 'evil' laughter. When the smoke cleared, the Team Rocket side became appalled seeing another 'Team Rocket Trio' on the other side.

FakeJessie then said this, "Prepare for trouble; you'll get it most!"

FakeJames then said this, "Make it double at your post!"

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "NO WAY! WE'RE THE REAL BAD GUYS HERE!"

FakeJessie then said this, "To protect the world from devastation!"

FakeJames then said this, "To unite all people within our nation!"

Jessie then said this, "HEY! THOSE ARE OUR LINES!"

FakeJessie then said this, "Beware of jumping into conclusions!"

FakeJames then said this, "Because what you see could be illusions!"

James then said this, "YOU'RE ALL FAKERS!"

FakeJessie then said this, "I'm the real Jessie!"

FakeJames then said this, "And I'm the real James!"

FakeMeowth then said this, "Meowth's the name for real!"

Meowth then said this, "THAT'S NOT PART OF THE MOTTO YOU DOPES!"

FakeJessie then said this, "Team Rocket you're cruisin' for losin' at the speed of light!"

FakeJames then said this, "Give up now or face our might!"

FakeMeowth then said this, "That's right!" FakeWobbuffet does his pose.

Jessie then said this, "The nerve of them mocking us!"

James then said this, "We'll show you that you can't take what is trademarked under us!"

Fake Team Rocket Trio then said this, "The only thing trademarked under you guys is your stupidity!"

Meowth then said this, "YOU YAHOOS ARE GONNA REGRET SAYING THAT! ATTACK THEM!" The Team Rocket Trio rushed forward getting ready to pounce on the fake Team Rocket Trio.

Dr. Zager then said this, "You three wait!" But it was too late.

Fake Team Rocket Trio then said this, "Oh well. They'll never learn!" Suddenly, several Dark Pulse attacks were emitted from the center of the fake Team Rocket illusion and sent the Team Rocket Trio flying away upon impact.

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Wobbuffett's voice could be heard as the Team Rocket Trio disappeared with a twinkle in the morning blue sky.

Attila then said this, "I hate to admit it, but the fake trio was right about the real trio."

Hun then said this, "Look over there!" All the Team Rocket affiliates watched as the illusion disappeared.

Dr. Zager then said this, "It's Ketchum! I thought Damian disposed of you earlier!" Ash chuckled as Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja faced Team Rocket and took their battle stances.

Ash then said this, "Zager! It has been a while since I made a total buffoon out of you back in Unova. I got to hand it to Zoroark for making you the joke you really are." Zoroark grinned.

Dr. Zager then said this, "Why you insufferable brat!"

Attila then said this, "Now now Ketchum we can do this the easy way. You really don't have a reason to be here. Whatever concerns us has no significance to you. So if you somehow attacked us by mistake, there's no need to apologize. Just simply be on your way and we won't bother you."

Ash then said this, "It's not like I came here by accident. You are doing something with that orb for some sinister purpose just to gain more power."

Hun then said this, "Or we all could do this the hard way by digging you a deeper grave Ketchum."

Professor Sebastian then said this, "You have been a thorn to Team Rocket for the past several years. You won't thwart us this time Ketchum. So leave or else we will use force to make you suffer." The Team Rocket grunts readied their pokeballs for battle.

Ash then said this, "Bring it on! You're only helping me get warmed up!"

Professor Sebastian then said this, "Cocky aren't we? NOW EVERYONE ATTACK THEM!"

Team Rocket Grunts then said this, "GO!" The Team Rocket Grunts sent out huge armies of Crobat, Houndoom, Spearow, Rhydon, Grimer, Golem, Machoke, Beedrill, Pinsir, and Arbok to charge at Ash and his Pokemon. Professor Sebastian, Attila, Hun, and Dr. Zager called out their Pokemon and ordered their attacks.

Professor Sebastian then said this, "Electivire, use Thunder Punch! Scizor use Flash Cannon! Magcargo use Flame Burst!"

Attila then said this, "Muk use Sludge Bomb! Skarmory use Steel Wing! Avalugg use Ice Beam!"

Hun then said this, "Steelix use Dragon Breath! Shuckle use Rapid Spin!"

Dr. Zager then said this, "Seismitoad use Mud Bomb! Scrafty use Focus Blast! Sigilyph use Hyper Beam!"

Ash then said this, " _Here they come! Wait for it!"_ "NOW DO IT!" The ground began to shake. Garchomp, Infernape, and Krookodile plowed through the first wave of Team Rocket Pokemon using Dig causing the many Pokemon to fall in the ground. Tyrantrum charged forward with Head Smash and flattened several Team Rocket members and their Pokemon, but he didn't take recoil damage due to his Rock Head ability. Tyranitar managed to shoot down several of the Flying Type Pokemon with Stone Edge. However, Sigilyph fired Hyper Beam while the Crobat sent a barrage of Air Slash attacks.

Pikachu then said this, " _Incoming!"_

Ash then said this, " _Don't worry Pikachu! Espeon, send Hyper Beam back with Mirror Coat! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the Crobat!"_ Espeon jumped up and used his glowing body to redirect Hyper Beam back to Sigilyph knocking it far away to the other side of the clearing. Pikachu gave all the Crobat a nasty Thunderbolt attack. Garchomp, Infernape, Krookodile, Tyrantrum, and Tyranitar returned to Ash's side to support him.

Hun then said this, "C'mon! Keep attacking! We can't let Ketchum squeak out of this!"

Ash then said this, "Alright! You guys are awesome!"

Dr. Zager then said this, "Heh heh! Finally our backup has arrived!" Ash turned around to see Damian, Shamus, the Team Rocket Thug Trio, and their large army of Team Rocket grunts ready with their pokeballs. Dr. Zager's side also regrouped ready to send another wave of attacks at Ash and his Pokemon.

Damian then said this, "KETCHUM! HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?"

Shamus then said this, "Whatever! It doesn't matter how you managed to escape that pit trap; we will crush you!"

Chevy then said this, "You're just a pest we can squash!"

Carson then said this, "You must have let our hostage escape!"

Cody then said this, "You will pay dearly for this!"

Professor Sebastian then said this, "ATTACK NOW!"

Team Rocket Grunts then said this, "GO!" In addition to the Pokemon sent out before, they called out huge groups of Murkrow, Sneazel, Yanma, and Mightyena. Damian, Shamus, Chevy, Carson, and Cody followed suit with Dr. Zager, Professor Sebastian, Attila, and Hun.

Professor Sebastian then said this, "Electivire, use Thunder! Scizor use Hyper Beam! Magcargo use Overheat!"

Attila then said this, "Muk use Sludge Wave! Skarmory use Air Cutter! Avalugg use Blizzard!"

Hun then said this, "Steelix use Iron Tail! Shuckle use Rock Tomb!"

Dr. Zager then said this, "Seismitoad use Hydro Pump! Scrafty use Dark Pulse! Sigilyph use Psychic!"

Damian then said this, "Aerodactyl and Fearow, use Hyper Beam!"

Carson then said this, "Beedrill use Pin Missile! Drapion use Cross Poison!"

Cody then said this, "Hitmonchan, use Focus Punch!"

Chevy then said this, "Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!"

Shamus then said this, "Heatmor use Fire Blast! Emboar, use Flamethrower!" The Team Rocket Grunts also ordered their Pokemon to wage their attacks, and some Grunts even charged in themselves with their melee weapons. All the attacks were aimed at Ash and his Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "ALL OF YOU, NOW!" On Ash's que, the rest of Ash's entire Pokemon team appeared and intercepted the incoming attacks with their own attacks except for Cosmoenix who remained invisible to the villains as Ash needed to create an opening for him to get the orb. Ash didn't have to call out attacks because he knows that his Pokemon are well trained to use the right attacks for the right opponents.

Damian then said this, "AAAH! WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED!" All the villains were being overwhelmed and outmatched by Ash's creative battle strategy and his Pokemon's powerful attacks. Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Magnezone, Dragonite, Tauros, Espeon, Feraligatr, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Torkoal, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Roserade, Gliscor, Lucario, Garchomp, Dusknoir, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Zoroark, Volcarona, Gigalith, Krookodile, Rotom, Asteria, Greninja, Talonflame, Dragalge, Hawlucha, Goodra, Tyrantrum, Pangoro and Rapidash showed no mercy to Team Rocket and combined their powers and attacks to rout them all while Cosmoenix waited for the right opportunity to steal the orb. After almost 30 minutes of non-stop action, the clearing was littered with unconscious villains and their Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "Alright! We beat them!" He and all of his 60 Pokemon cheered.

Lucario then said this, " _Yes! Now we can take that orb! The thing is how do we get it out of that scanner?"_

Rotom then said this, " _Leave that to me!"_ Soon Rotom shorted the circuitry in the scanner and the case opened for Ash to take the orb.

Ash then said this, " _Okay Cosmoenix, we got the orb. Here you go."_ Ash handed Cosmoenix the orb. It instantly glowed with a bright and blinding light and soon embedded itself in Cosmoenix's body.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _This orb is giving me unusual powers."_

Ash then said this, " _What kind of powers? Lucario, can you use your Aura to tell?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, we're really short on time."_ Ash looked at the digital watch in his sophisticated Pokegear.

Ash then said this, " _Oh no! The match starts in less than an hour, and we're really far away from Indigo Plateau! Also Brodie could be on the loose under my guise! We gotta move!"_

Rapidash then said this, " _I can take you there Ash."_

Lucario then said this, " _Great idea! Also Cosmoenix should take the time to study up on that new source of power he has."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _I know. I'm looking at the manual."_

Ash then said this, " _No kidding! There's a manual for that?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, let's just go!"_

Ash then said this, " _Okay gang!"_ Ash recalled all of his Pokemon except Pikachu and Rapidash. Ash and Pikachu got on Rapidash, and he galloped away.

In Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni was livid as he speaks with a disheveled Dr. Zager.

Giovanni then said this, "Are you saying that Ketchum who we all thought was rotting in that pit trap has stolen the orb and is on his way back to Indigo Plateau!?"

Dr. Zager then said this, "That's not all Giovanni Sir. You won't believe what our hidden camera footage has caught. Please have a look." Giovanni looked at the camera footage Dr. Zager sent and gawked at it.

Giovanni then said this, "So that orb is now in possession of Ketchum's Cosmoenix. Given your previous data, Cosmoenix has caused peaked activity in that orb which means it is our prime target now."

Dr. Zager then said this, "How should we capture Cosmoenix then?" Giovanni paused for a moment.

Giovanni then said this, "We have three undercover agents hiding outside Indigo Plateau. Now gather up all forces and head back to Team Rocket Headquarters. I have heard from Brodie who is already stationed in disguise that police forces from Viridian City and Pewter City are on to you. We also need to wait for Calem or Brodie to give the signal."

Dr. Zager then said this, "Understood sir. We'll be on our way." The call terminated.

Meanwhile, Calem was ready to head to the Indigo Plateau Stadium, and he was checking all the info regarding Team Rocket's operations and seemed displeased.

Calem said _Everything is now springing a leak! I hope those three can hold Ketchum off and steal that Cosmoenix from him. Also what's taking Brodie so long?_

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were riding on Rapidash who was doing his best in getting back to Indigo Plateau on the double. Ash looked at the map displayed on his sophisticated Pokegear.

Ash then said this, " _We're almost there."_

Rapidash then said this, " _Hold on tight then."_ Ash and Pikachu grinned but suddenly…

Voice1 then said this, "Cacturne, use Pin Missile!"

Voice2 then said this, "Empoleon, use Flash Cannon!"

Voice3 then said this, "Houndoom, use Fire Blast!"

Ash then said this, "Rapidash lookout!" Rapidash screeched to a halt and barely dodges the attacks. Ash and Pikachu got down from Rapidash while Rapidash catches his breath.

Pikachu then said this, " _Where did the attacks come from?"_

Ash then said this, "Who called out the attacks!?" Pikachu's cheeks were sparking. Then Harley, Kenny, and Rudy came out with Cacturne, Empoleon, and Houndoom respectively.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, You three? Never mind that; I have to get to Indigo Plateau and fast!"

Harley then said this, "Now wait a moment! We're not letting you go that easily!"

Kenny then said this, "It is payback time for what you said about us during that press conference!"

Rudy then said this, "Not to mention you forced those girls Misty, May, and Dawn to give us a bad reputation!"

Ash then said this, "I had nothing to do with what Misty, May, and Dawn said. You only brought this upon yourselves."

Harley then said this, "You spoiled May with your delusions!"

Kenny then said this, "Keep off Dawn! She's mine for the taking!"

Rudy then said this, "Misty will come with me guaranteed. So we're challenging you to a triple battle!"

Ash then said this, "Hey, I never back down from any challenge, but I really don't have time for you three!"

Harley then said this, "Whether you like it or not, we're not done yet! GET HIM!" Ash, Pikachu, and Rapidash got ready to battle, but then several more Pokemon appeared and surrounded them. Rudy's Electivire, Crobat, Exeggutor, Rhyperior, and Shiftry joined his Houndoom. Harley's Banette, Ariados, Octillery, and Wigglytuff joined his Cacturne. Kenny's Alakazam, Breloom, Machamp, and Floatzel all joined his Empoleon.

Ash then said this, "I'm guessing these Pokemon are all yours? That says a whole lot about you three. You guys are desperate to have Misty, May, and Dawn all for yourselves without concern for them!"

Kenny then said this, "You're not even in a relationship with Dawn and the other girls. What makes you have a right to say all that?"

Ash then said this, "That's because they are my friends, not to mention my close friends. I don't need a good excuse to help them out! Also the way that you treat people especially women just sickens me!"

Rudy then said this, "Bug off Ketchum! We won't stop until we get what we want!"

Ash then said this, " _Okay gang! I'm gonna need all the girl power we got because we're doing this for the girls!"_ His Pokemon cheered. Pikachu then jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Harley then said this, "Well, looks like Pikachu chickened out, and you're just left with your Rapidash!"

Ash then said this, "Nah! Pikachu and Rapidash will be watching the fireworks!" _"Okay, let's go girls!"_ From his Pokegear, Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, and Asteria appeared ready to battle.

Harley then said this, "You're still outnumbered! If you lose, you won't make it to Indigo Plateau!"

Kenny then said this, "Plus, you will have to fork over something that we also want!"

Rudy then said this, "Yeah, your special Pokemon Cosmoenix!"

Ash then said this, "You can forget about that because I'm not going to lose!"

Harley then said this, "Grr! Let's begin! Cacturne, use Pin Missile! Banette, use Shadow Ball! Ariados, use Signal Beam! Octillery use Water Pulse! Wigglytuff use Flamethrower!"

Kenny then said this, "Empoleon, use Flash Cannon! Alakazam, use Psycho Cut! Breloom use Bullet Seed! Machamp, use Focus Blast! Floatzel, use Whirlpool!"

Rudy then said this, "Electivire, use Thunderbolt! Crobat, use Air Slash! Exeggutor, use Egg Bomb! Rhyperior, use Stone Edge! Houndoom use Fire Blast! Shiftry, use Leaf Storm!" Ash and his Pokemon quickly planned their attacks. Ash decided to use his Aura Network to communicate his thoughts quickly.

Ash then said this, " _Lapras and Milotic, use Ice Beam! Meganium and Serperior! Swellow and Unfezant use Brave Bird! Asteria use Moonblast!"_ Despite being outnumbered, Ash's eight female Pokemon successfully landed their attacks. Moonblast knocks out Banette; the triple Leaf Storm took down Rhyperior; the triple Brave Bird took out Breloom and Machamp. The rest of the attacks from Ash's Pokemon damaged their opponents and held off the incoming attacks.

Rudy then said this, "What in the world; how does Ketchum not say a single word and yet his Pokemon are attacking?"

Harley then said this, "Don't let up! Cacturne, use Dark Pulse! Ariados, use Poison Sting! Octillery use Flamethrower! Wigglytuff use Double Edge!"

Kenny then said this, "Empoleon, use Whirlpool! Alakazam, use Shadow Ball! Floatzel, use Ice Beam!"

Rudy then said this, "Electivire, use Fire Punch! Crobat, use Sludge Bomb! Exeggutor, use Psychic! Houndoom use Dark Pulse! Shiftry, use Leaf Blade!" Ash and his Pokemon were ready.

Ash then said this, " _Great job girls! Lapras and Milotic, use Hydro Pump! Serperior use Dragon Pulse! Meganium use Frenzy Plant! Swellow use Sky Attack! Unfezant, use Heat Wave! Asteria use Dazzling Gleam!"_ The Fire Blast knocked out Shiftry and Crobat. Frenzy Plant knocks out Floatzel. Double Edge was more powerful than Wigglytuff's Double Edge and knocked out Wigglytuff. The rest of Ash's Pokemon's attacks have either landed hits or broke even with the opposing attacks.

Harley then said this, "NOT ON OUR WATCH! Cacturne, use Bullet Seed! Ariados, use Bug Buzz! Octillery use Hydro Pump!"

Kenny then said this, "Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon! Alakazam, use Energy Ball!"

Rudy then said this, "Electivire, use Electro Ball! Exeggutor, use Leaf Storm! Houndoom use Overheat!" Ash and his Pokemon mustered the final attack.

Ash then said this, " _Awesome! Meganium, stay here with me! Everyone, let's finish this! Lapras use Blizzard! Milotic use Dragon Pulse! Serperior use Aqua Tail! Swellow and Unfezant use Aerial Ace! Asteria use Grass Terrain then Solar Beam!"_ Soon Ash's Pokemon have successfully defeated and sent the opponents flying into Harley, Kenny, and Rudy!

Harley andKenny andRudy then said this, "OH NO! AAAAAHH!" Harley, Kenny, and Rudy were knocked out cold as their Pokemon collided with them.

Ash then said this, "We did it! Oh yeah!" Pikachu squealed in excitement.

Meganium then said this, " _Body Slam time!"_ Meganium girlishly squeals and affectionately gives Ash a Body Slam. Soon Lapras, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, and Asteria all piled on top of Ash and smothered him with affection and love.

Ash then said this, " _Alright! I get it! You girls are awesome, but we need to get going!"_ Pikachu smirked.

Pikachu then said this, " _At this rate, you girls could make Serena really jealous."_ All of Ash's Pokemon laughed just imagining Serena being prevented by Ash's female Pokemon from having Ash's full undivided attention.

Serperior then said this, " _Pikachu, we're not going to make Serena jealous!"_

Milotic then said this, " _We're giving Ash a preview of just what he could expect from Serena when he finally wins and beats Calem in front of everyone."_

Ash then said this, " _Well that's nice. We're really close to Indigo Plateau. Once this madness is over, we'll have quality time guaranteed! Rapidash, you ready to go?"_

Rapidash then said this, " _Yes! Indigo Plateau is just beyond this patch of forest."_

Ash then said this, " _Okay, Pikachu and Rapidash stay here. Everyone come back inside and rest."_ He recalls all but Pikachu and Rapidash into their pokeballs. Lucario chimes in.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, use that feature on your Pokegear to automatically heal us on the go."_

Gallade then said this, " _Just do it. I have an unusual feeling that Team Rocket will be back very soon."_

Ash then said this, " _Sounds scary but it's better to be safe than sorry. Okay Rapidash, let's go!"_ Ash activated the said feature to heal all of his Pokemon in their pokeballs in the portable pokeball storage. The healing process only took a few seconds. Rapidash gallops away with Ash and Pikachu on his back.

Meanwhile Calem was in his trainer lockeroom and grew even more anxious as he reads the messages he has been receiving from Team Rocket regarding the operations.

Calem said _Even those three couldn't stop Ketchum! Brodie is in serious trouble if he gets discovered. I guess I may have to face Ketchum myself then!_ Then he receives one message from Team Rocket.

Team Rocket message said 'Remember what to do when all fails.' Calem then had an evil smirk.

Calem said _At least I got the backup I need to still have the chance to put away Ketchum for good._

Meanwhile, all of Ash's friends, family, and supporting rivals were waiting outside the entrance to the Indigo Plateau Stadium as people were filing inside to get the best seats. Delia and her companion Pokemon Chu, Meema, and Momma Ty were all waiting and scanning through the crowd for any sign (or scent) of Ash, Pikachu, Zoroark, and Tyranitar; Gothitelle was configuring invisible walls out of boredom. Serena and all of her Pokemon were in fresh new cheerleading outfits eager to greet the genuine Ash Ketchum and their mates. Ritchie, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Lyra, Khoury, Barry, Bianca, Cameron, Alexa, Bonnie, and Clemont were in one group talking about strategy to combat Team Rocket if need be. Professor Oak, Grace, Johanna, Norman, Caroline, and Bertha also accompanied Delia in waiting for Ash to come. All of Ash's rivals - Assunta, Mandi, Jackson, Macy, Harrison, Jon Dickson, Rafe, Sid, Rebecca, Morrison, Tyson, Conway, Tyler, Roland, Trip, Virgil, Nico, Chester, and San Pei - who have pledged to support him in the final match were finishing making signs showing support for Ash. Even Lance, Clair, and the Kanto Elite Four were there to escort all of Ash's friends, family, and supporters to the VIP section of the stadium where they would sit along with President Goodshow to watch the match.

Caroline then said this, "Grace, Serena, and Delia, everything will be fine. The Ash Ketchum we all know will come."

Professor Oak then said this, "I'm sure Ash is fine as he has his Pokemon with him."

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash. I just want to see that you are okay." Her Pokemon tried comforting her as best as possible while they were also worried about the safety of their mates. Everyone took notice of Serena's concern for Ash. Clair placed a comforting hand onto Serena.

Clair then said this, "I know how you feel Serena. I used to get worried sick when Lance is out for a long time with the Pokemon G-Men tracking down criminals. I worry for his safety immensely, but he always comes unhurt. That's why I never worry these days, and I always believe the positive things would happen which is that I get to see my precious Dragon Master."

Lance then said this, "So now I know how you really feel about me." Clair blushed and winked back at Lance.

Dawn then said this, "That's right! No need to worry Serena. Ash will come. We have seen him in tight spots, but he always pulls through no matter what."

Johanna then said this, "I don't think this is a time to not be worried."

Serena then said this, "I didn't tell you guys about the condition he was in when he rescued me from Team Rocket." She told everyone about how Ash was badly poisoned during an ambush with Team Rocket causing Delia's motherly instincts to take over. Chu, Meema, and Momma Ty were no exceptions.

Delia then said this, "When I see Ash, I'll give him a scolding he'll never forget! He's stubborn and reckless! I worry for him whenever he's away. He's lucky to have someone like you Serena." Grace hugs Delia to give her comfort.

Professor Oak then said this, "Please Delia. Ash is now a teen and no more the 10 year old boy who began his journey. I'm sure he knows right from wrong."

Clair then said this, "Hmm? Who is that over there?" Everyone looked at Clair's direction. They see a raven-haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder coming towards them.

Delia then said this, "IT'S ASH MY BABY!" But Gothitelle blocked her path.

Grace then said this, "Wait Delia! Remember what Serena said about Brodie?"

Serena then said this, "That is definitely not Ash Ketchum! Otherwise he would have run over and said hi by now." Everyone gasped. Suddenly Officer Jenny and a couple of her squad members rushed and surrounded the doppelganger posing as Ash Ketchum. All bystanders including Ash's group of friends stopped to check out the commotion.

Officer Jenny then said this, "We finally have you surrounded Brodie! There's nowhere to run or hide! Surrender now!" Brodie in his Ash-pose maintains his cool and even perfectly uses Ash's real voice.

Brodie then said this, "What are you talking about? I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" The Ditto posing as Pikachu squealed.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Then I will need to see your Pokedex." Before anyone could make a move, a sound of galloping hooves could be heard. Heads turned towards the source. They see a raven-haired trainer with a Pikachu riding on a Rapidash. Serena's heart began to beat faster as her elation grew.

Serena then said this, "It's Ash! It really is Ash! He's okay, and Pikachu is as well!" Her Pokemon jumped in joy. All of Ash's friends cheered. Even Delia couldn't help but smile seeing that her only son is okay.

Ash then said this, "HEY YOU GUYS! I'M BACK!" Pikachu squealed as Rapidash joyfully galloped up to the group.

Ash then said this, "Well done Rapidash! You deserve a good rest." Rapidash nuzzled Ash affectionately before being recalled into his pokeball to be healed in the Pokegear.

Serena then said this, "Ash! You did come back!" Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder before Serena engulfs Ash into a tight hug. Chupi also hugs Pikachu and plants a huge kiss on his lips to which Pikachu returned. All of Serena's Pokemon went up to affectionately greet Ash and their mates. The rest of Ash's friends, family, and supporters joined him.

Ash then said this, "I know Serena. I'm sorry it took a while, but I'll tell you what held me back once everything is all settled and done." He exchanged high-fives and a few hugs and fistbumps, plus he got two bone-crushing hugs from Delia and Grace. Pikachu, Tyranitar, and Zoroark also got hugged tightly by Chu, Momma Ty, and Meema respectively with a little hint of scolding.

Serena then said this, "It's okay Ash. I'm glad that you are not hurt, but as you may know we have a slight problem." Ash looks on and sees his doppleganger surrounded by the police. He then whispers to Serena.

Ash then said this, "Don't worry. I have a plan, and I'm going to need your help Serena." Ash made his way over to Officer Jenny with Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox.

Officer Jenny then said this, "So judging from Serena's reaction you are the real Ash Ketchum."

Ash then said this, "Yes Officer Jenny. If you need any proof, it's right here." Ash showed his advanced Pokegear.

Professor Oak then said this, "Yes. That is Ash Ketchum. He's the only one to have that prototype of the pokegear developed by Silph Co."

Officer Jenny then said this, "That's legit to me. So Brodie, have you considered surrendering?"

Brodie then said this, "NO! I'M THE REAL ASH KETCHUM! THAT POKEGEAR IS A FAKE!"

Ash then said this, "Brodie, did you think I'll be fooled by your disguises? I've never forgotten all the crimes you have committed in Hoenn including your time with Team Magma. So give up or else Pikachu will zap you!" Pikachu grinned as his cheeks were sparking with electricity. Ash discretely gave a signal to Serena. Serena then used her Aura Network to give the command.

Serena then said this, " _Lady Gard, Medicham, and Delphox use Psychic on Brodie!"_ The three said Pokemon sprung into action and held Brodie and Ditto.

Brodie then said this, "OH NO!" Soon the villain's cover was blown, and Brodie and Ditto were handcuffed by the police. Everyone cheered with jubilation that the Man of a Thousand Faces was finally caught.

Ash then said this, "Serena, you are amazing!" Serena had a full-blown blush.

Serena then said this, "W-why thank you Ash Ketchum!" Ash chuckled and had a slight blush.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Great work Ash. Now you can go to your final match. Indigo Stadium awaits you. Okay everyone, we're all done here." The police carted Brodie and his Ditto away.

Lance then said this, "Okay. If you're with me, follow me to the VIP section."

Serena then said this, "I'll join you guys after I speak with Ash for a bit." Everyone nodded.

Lance then said this, "Sure! Clair, please wait for Serena." Clair nodded.

Serena and her Pokemon shared a moment with their love interests. Ash and Pikachu were joined by Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja. Clair watched from a distance.

Serena then said this, "So Ash this is it. You got this! We know you will win no matter what! You guys please take care of Ash." Ash's Pokemon nodded sheepishly.

Ash then said this, "Yeah I hear you. We'll be fine. Also Serena, there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

Serena then said this, "I think I know what it is, but you have a match to win. Ash, you must go or you may be disqualified."

Ash then said this, "Okay, but I want to say that I'm fortunate to have you in my life." Serena gasped trying to grasp if she heard right, but she didn't have time to ponder as it was almost time for Ash's match.

Serena then said this, "That's very nice of you. I'll see you at the winners' podium." Ash and Serena shared one more hug while Serena's Pokemon gave their mates pre-battle smooches. The two parted as Ash and his Pokemon all went to the trainer's lockeroom area assigned to Ash. Serena joined Clair.

Clair then said this, "When I see you and Ash together, that reminds me of whenever Lance and I have our moments." Serena blushed.

Serena then said this, "You really think so?

Clair then said this, "I do believe that your chat with Ash will give him and his Pokemon all the spunk they need. I wouldn't be surprised if it's more than just the trophy that they will be battling for. Let's cheer your boyfriend and your Pokemon's love interests on!" Serena and her Pokemon blushed.

Serena then said this, "Okay my Pokemon and Ash's Pokemon are together, but Ash and I are not there yet." Clair giggled. Soon Serena and Clair joined the rest of the folks in the VIP.


	23. A Heated Finale

June 29, 2012, 10AM

Soon at the Indigo Plateau Stadium already packed beyond capacity, Ash and Pikachu make it to the battlefield with Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja in their pokeballs in the Pokegear. They see Calem walking out of his side entrance. The spectators gave their loudest cheers signaling that the match would start soon.

Ash then said this, " _Okay team! This is the Final Round of the tournament. All of our experiences and training will be put to the test. Calem is surely mad. He must know that we're on to him. So let's win this for us, for our family, for our friends, for Pallet Town, and most importantly for Serena and her Pokemon."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah! That's the spirit."_ The rest of Ash's Pokemon cheered loudly in the Aura Network.

Charizard then said this, " _I don't mind not getting to battle in this tournament, but if you need help from me, just holler!"_

Ash then said this, " _Right back at you Charizard. I know you won't let me down buddy!"_ He and Pikachu see all of his friends and supporters at the VIP section, and they see Serena and her Pokemon in their cheerleading outfits cheering them on.

Pikachu then said this, " _Okay Ash. Let's focus so that we can win!"_ Ash nodded. Calem stared back at Ash with venom.

Calem said _That punk will regret ever coming back here. Then again, I have my bag of tricks!_

Soon the Announcer begins his commentary for the Final round of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup.

Announcer then said this, "GOOD MORNING TO OUR BATTLE-CRAZY FANS!" The spectators erupted in their cheers.

Announcer then said this, "This is it! This is what you have been waiting for said the Final Round of the PWT-Aces Cup is here!" More cheers erupted throughout the stadium.

Announcer then said this, "Let's cut to the chase! We have two outstanding trainers who have made it this far, but only one of them will go home with the trophy and a guaranteed berth to compete in the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup in two years at Aurora City!" The cheers became louder.

Announcer then said this, "Let's introduce the finalists. On the red corner, representing Kalos from Vaniville Town is Calem Xavier!" There were a mix of cheers and jeers as Calem stepped forward in his trainer box given his rash behavior and conduct during the press conference. Back in the VIP section;

Brock then said this, "The crowd is giving Calem the harsh treatment."

Clemont then said this, "After seeing the behavior he displayed during the past two days, I'm not surprised."

Bonnie then said this, "Ash better beat up Calem for being such a jerk." Dedenne squeaked in agreement.

Ritchie then said this, "I hope Calem learns his lesson the hard way." The Announcer continued his commentary.

Announcer then said this, "On the green side is the favorite to win the PWT-Aces Cup! He is known far and wide all over the world for his battling style and technique. He has also made plenty of waves in Pokemon Coordinating by winning the Grand Festivals in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh within the first four years as a trainer. He hails from Pallet Town in Kanto! He's Ash Ketchum!" The crowd erupted into its loudest cheers to support Ash. Back in the VIP section;

Serena then said this, "YOU CAN DO IT ASH! WIN THIS! NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL THE VERY END!" She and her Pokemon also cheered with passion as they shook their pom poms.

Delia then said this, "Oh my. I guess I'm not the only one who is psyched to see Ash win."

Grace then said this, "So that's how Ash and his Pokemon are so dominant? It's all due to Serena and her Pokemon giving Ash all the support he needs."

Clair then said this, "Serena also has a lot of spirit and spunk."

Johanna then said this, "C'mon you all! Let's also join in cheering him on!"

Morrison then said this, "COME ON ASH! BRING OUT YOUR POWER JUST LIKE BACK IN HOENN!"

Barry then said this, "ASH, YOU BETTER NOT LOSE OR YOU WILL GET FINED!"

Ritchie then said this, "DON'T HOLD BACK ASH!"

All of Ash's friends and supporters in the VIP section started their cheering chant. Lance and the Kanto Elite Four watched the cheering.

Lance then said this, "I can tell that the spectators have already pledged their support."

Bruno then said this, "Yeah. I totally feel the crowd. Ash better win!"

Agatha then said this, "Now Bruno calm down. I believe we're supposed to express total neutrality in this matter."

Koga then said this, "We still need to keep an eye out for Team Rocket given their activities Lance-san."

Lance then said this, "Right. Officer Jenny and several branches of the police are giving me updates as we speak. I hope that nothing bad happens. Thankfully all of Ash's friends and supporters have expressed their wish to help fight them off if things go south." The Announcer continues his commentary.

Announcer then said this, "Now let's get the match underway! Please direct your attention to the battlefield!" At that moment, the Referee makes his way to his box.

Referee then said this, "The Final Round match of the PWT-Aces Cup is between Calem Xavier and Ash Ketchum! Both sides can use up to six Pokemon and engage in Triple Battles. When either side is left with two Pokemon, both sides engage in Double Battles. When either side is down to one Pokemon, both sides engage in single battles. Finally, when either side runs out of Pokemon, the match is over! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

Ash then said this, "Espeon, Greninja, and Lucario I choose you!" Espeon, Greninja, and Lucario took their positions.

Calem then said this, "Umbreon, Chesnaught, and Mienshao crush them!" Umbreon, Chesnaught, and Mienshao stared down Espeon, Greninja, and Lucario respectively with evil smirks.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's trio of Espeon, Greninja, and Lucario are up against Calem's trio of Umbreon, Chesnaught, and Mienshao; what a major type advantage Calem is having over Ash!" Back in the VIP section while many of Ash's supporters were commenting about the type disadvantage Ash and his Pokemon are dealing with, Serena and her Pokemon were regrouping themselves and talking via their Aura Network.

Delphox then said this, " _Greninja, please be careful."_

Sylveon then said this, " _Espeon, don't lose control."_

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario, please be one with your Aura and let it guide you and your friends to victory."_ Serena chose to speak out loud.

Serena then said this, "Everyone, I know we are worried about Ash and his Pokemon and the odds they face, but if we cheer them on, nothing is impossible for them."

Grace then said this, "That's the spirit Serena! Always hope for the best thing to come!" Back to the battlefield;

Ash then said this, " _We're not letting a type disadvantage ruin our chances!"_ All of his Pokemon cheered. The Referee signaled to begin and the audience cheered ready to see the battle begin.

Calem then said this, "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse! Chesnaught, use Energy Ball! Mienshao, use Close Combat!" Umbreon aims for Espeon; Chesnaught directs his attack at Greninja; Mienshao prepares for Close Combat with Lucario. Ash and his trio were ready.

Ash then said this, "Espeon, dodge and use Miracle Eye on Umbreon! Greninja, dodge with Double Team and use Frubble Shuriken on Chesnaught! Lucario, use Close Combat on Mienshao!" Espeon dodged Dark Pulse and sent a glowing purple eye which hit Umbreon. Greninja used his ninja-like reflexes to create multiple copies and battered Chesnaught with his sticky Frubbles; hence due to Protean, he becomes a Normal-Type. Lucario matched every punch, kick, and jab with Mienshao in the clash of Close Combats. The spectators cheered madly seeing such high-level battling.

Announcer then said this, "What a strategy! Espeon's Miracle Eye takes away Umbreon's immunity to Psychic-Type attacks! Greninja has Chesnaught all stuck in sticky Frubbles in a blink of an eye! Lucario and Mienshao are engaging in a serious sparring matchup of Close Combat!"

Calem then said this, "Lucky break Ketchum! Umbreon, use Dig! Chesnaught, pull yourself together! Mienshao, find Lucario's weak spot and use Force Palm!" Umbreon burrowed underground. Chensnaught tries to free himself from the Frubbles trap set by Greninja. Mienshao tried to find an opening to stick in Force Palm.

Ash then said this, "Espeon, use Iron Tail on the ground! Greninja, use Aerial Ace! Lucario, stick in Poison Jab!" Espeon's Iron Tail smashed on the ground causing Umbreon to resurface with pain. Greninja struck Chesnaught with a powerful Aerial Ace attack while still using Double Team; he became a Flying-Type due to Protean. Lucario dodges Mienshao's Force Palm and nailed Poison Jab.

Calem then said this, "GRR! Chesnaught, use Grass Knot to stop Double Team and then Giga Drain on all three!" Chesnaught glowed green and weeds sprouted to trip Greninja and wipe away his Double Team. Then Greninja, Espeon, and Lucario were trapped in glowing green vines that were sapping their health!

Announcer then said this, "What a move! Ash's Pokemon are now immobilized!"

Ash then said this, "Oh no! You guys stay strong!"

Calem then said this, "Pathetic Ketchum! Soon they'll be the weaklings they really are!" This comment sent an uproar as the spectators booed Calem's misconduct.

Ash then said this, "How low of you Calem!"

Calem then said this, "Now we attack them again and again until they won't budge! Umbreon, bash that Espeon with Iron Tail and keep it up! Chesnaught use Thunder Punch to shock the lights out of Greninja! Mienshao now use Drain Punch on Lucario!" Umbreon kept hitting Espeon repeatedly using Iron Tail and Espeon felt jolts of pain each time. Chesnaught struck the ailing Greninja with the supereffective Thunder Punch causing Greninja to twitch in pain. Mienshao struck Lucario with Drain Punch to sap health from him and gain stamina. The combined attacks broke the Giga Drain vines, but Calem wasn't done yet.

Ash then said this, "NO ESPEON! GRENINJA! LUCARIO!"

Calem then said this, "Now! Umbreon and Mienshao, restrain Espeon and Lucario! Umbreon, sic that Espeon with Dark Pulse point blank! Mienshao, use Fire Punch and keep Lucario burning!" Umbreon used his tail to tie up Espeon and slammed him into a nearby wall with continuous Dark Pulse attacks while Mienshao held Lucario in a bind and burned him badly with Fire Punch! Back in the VIP section;

Cameron then said this, "If Ash doesn't do something soon, his Pokemon are going to be in trouble!"

Tyson then said this, "That was just too much for an official battle!"

Max then said this, "Ash will figure something out! He always does!"

May then said this, "C'mon Ash! Think on your feet and get moving!" Back at the battlefield;

Ash then said this, " _What do I do?"_ But something was wrong as he tried hearing his Pokemon speak in the Aura Network.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash do... must… save…cario…"_

Ash then said this, "Cario? No way! Pikachu, are you saying that Lucario has taken too much damage and now our Aura Network is capoot?" Pikachu nodded frantically.

Ash then said this, "But then the only chance I have is with Greninja!" But Ash didn't react to Calem's next move.

Calem then said this, "Now Chesnaught use Giga Drain on Greninja and follow up with another Thunder Punch!" Glowing green vines restrained Greninja by his wrists and ankles. Then Chesnaught deals another blow with Thunder Punch electrocuting Greninja. Greninja struggled to stay up and fell down. The spectators were shocked beyond belief seeing how brutal Calem's Pokemon's attacks are.

Announcer then said this, "Could this be the end for Ash's trio of Pokemon?"

Ash then said this, "C'mon Greninja! You are strong! I believe in you! I need you pal! Espeon, Lucario hold on!" Calem and his Pokemon snickered. Back in the VIP section;

Serena and her Pokemon were visibly worried.

Serena then said this, " _Oh no! They have taken too much damage! C'mon Ash! Please save your Pokemon!"_

Medicham then said this, " _I can't get a single pulse of Lucario's Aura! This doesn't look good! Ash, save Lucario!"_

Sylveon then said this, " _No! I can't watch my Espeon getting brutally beaten up like that!"_ Delphox couldn't bear seeing her beloved Greninja getting beaten up so badly and wailed causing Ash's friends and supporters to notice.

Delphox then said this, " _MY GRENNIE! PLEASE GRENNIE! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO WIN! PLEASE BE OKAY!"_ Delphox buried her face while Serena and her Pokemon tried their best to comfort her.

Johanna then said this, "Oh my! It seems Delphox is worried!"

Caroline then said this, "The same goes for Sylveon and Medicham."

Serena then said this, "Yeah, they're worried that Greninja, Espeon, and Lucario would be injured badly. Everyone please keep it together." She tried calming all of her Pokemon.

Grace then said this, "C'mon Ash! He needs Greninja to save Lucario and Espeon."

Delia then said this, "I can't imagine my son's Pokemon to be hurt this badly. C'mon Ash!"

Claire then said this, "Why didn't we disqualify Calem in the first place? Such foul language he displayed must not be tolerated."

Agatha then said this, "We can only watch! Ash is the only one who must fix this."

Roland then said this, "Bertha, what would you at this point? It looks like checkmate to me."

Bertha then said this, "That is a good question. I don't know, but we can't count out Ash! His Pokemon are still conscious even after that brutal onslaught!"

San Pei then said this, "Ash and his Greninja are one tough team! I should know because my Greninja and I can't match up with those two! I know they can win!"

Koga then said this, "We'll have to wait and see. Lance, did you hear any word from Officer Jenny?"

Lance then said this, "So far, Jenny and her forces are searching the area." Back on the battlefield;

Greninja said _I feel so weak! I don't know if I have the strength to continue! Lucario and Espeon aren't doing too well. I'm sorry Ash, Pikachu, everyone, Serena, especially you my dear Delphox; I've failed you all!_

Ash then said this, "GRENINJA! LISTEN TO ME! IT'S NOT OVER!"

Greninja said _Ash? He still believes in me. He always had my back since I first joined him._

Delphox then said this, " _GRENNIE! PLEASE BE ALRIGHT! I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!"_

Greninja said _Delphox? She needs me to battle! I need to battle! I NEED TO WIN! I MUST TAP INTO MY POWERS! ASH, I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!_ Greninja then gets up surprising everyone and begins to glow blue.

Ash then said this, "Whoa Greninja?" The energy surrounding Greninja erupts in spinning columns of water energy which join with Ash.

Announcer then said this, "What is going on with Ash and his Greninja!?" All spectators including Ash's friends and supporters, and Lance and the Elite Four were baffled. When the energy subsided, Greninja has a different appearance which consisted of messy raven hair on top, red lightning bolt marks under his eyes, a red forehead and red top fin, and a body that resembled Ash's shirt. Back at the VIP section;

Alexa then said this, "That's a new one on me! What caused Greninja to take that form?"

Dawn then said this, "Could it be a Mega Evolution?"

Conway then said this, "Your guess is good as mine. This is beyond what I know of Pokemon."

Professor Oak then said this, "Mega Evolution requires a Keystone, a Mega Stone, and a strong and unbreakable bond between Pokemon and Trainer. Greninja doesn't have a Mega Stone."

San Pei then said this, "Ash's Greninja doesn't look like any Greninja I have seen, yet alone mine!"

Brock then said this, "Yeah. In fact, Ash's Greninja somehow resembles Ash! See the hair, the lightning bolt marks, and the body coloring?" Everyone gasped.

Cilan then said this, "You're right! This is a mystery."

Iris then said this, "But look. Greninja somehow looks more energized!"

Serena then said this, "YES! HE'S BACK! DELPHOX, LOOK!" Delphox was beyond shock seeing Greninja's new form, but she was elated to see her mate back up to speed. Serena and her Pokemon resumed their loud cheering.

Grace then said this, "There is hope! C'mon Ash! Win this!"

Delia then said this, "You go get'em dear!" Delia and her Pokemon cheered. Back at the battlefield;

Ash then said this, "Wow Greninja! You can do that?" Greninja turned around and gave Ash a thumbs-up. Pikachu squealed in joy. Espeon and Lucario grinned.

Ash then said this, "Alright Greninja! Let's get back on track and save Espeon and Lucario!" The entire stadium explodes with cheers.

Announcer then said this, "What a turn of events! It appears that after changing form, Ash's Greninja is now full of energy! Could this be the turning point?"

Calem then said this, "ARGH! Chesnaught, use Giga Drain again!" Chesnaught was about to use Giga Drain.

Ash then said this, "Not so fast! Greninja, slice that Giga Drain with Night Slash!" Greninja's paws turned into blades of dark energy and were sharp enough to cut through Giga Drain. But Greninja did a follow up by hurling a blast of sparkly green psychic energy to knock Mienshao and Umbreon off of Lucario and Espeon respectively. Umbreon slowly staggered up to standing position, but Mienshao crashed into the wall and had trouble getting out of the cracks. Greninja quickly became a Dark Type and then a Psychic Type due to Protean. The crowd cheered wildly seeing that move.

Ash then said this, "Awesome! You learned Extrasensory!" Greninja grinned again. Then Ash's Aura Network seemed to get back on sync as Lucario messaged Ash through it.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash. I would like to still battle and beat Mienshao, but I've taken too much damage."_

Ash then said this, " _Don't worry pal. I got a plan. Hold on tight!"_  
Calem said _I'll deal with Lucario later!_ "Chesnaught and Umbreon get back into the battle and use Pin Missile and Shadow Ball!" Chesnaught and Umbreon directed their respective attacks at Greninja and Espeon respectively.

Ash then said this, " _Espeon and Greninja, let's use the secret moves you learned!"_

Espeon then said this, " _It's finally time I used this move! Hopefully Sylveon is watching!"_

Greninja then said this, " _Sweet! I'm ready to let it rip!"_

Ash then said this, "Greninja, use Gunk Shot! Espeon use Dazzling Gleam!" This surprised everyone especially Serena and her Pokemon. Greninja fired huge blasts of toxic wastes and became a Poison Type due to Protean while Espeon emitted a powerful flash of pink light. Gunk Shot and Dazzling Gleam overwhelmed Pin Missile and Shadow Ball and struck Chesnaught and Umbreon which were supereffective attacks.

Calem then said this, "Both of you get up!" Chesnaught and Umbreon struggled to get up.

Ash then said this, "Time to finish this! Espeon, use Signal Beam on Umbreon! Greninja, use Extrasensory on Chesnaught!" This attack combo dealt the final blow to Chesnaught and Umbreon as they fainted from the impact.

Referee then said this, "Chesnaught and Umbreon are unable to battle! Calem, please send out your next two Pokemon!" Calem recalled his Pokemon with loathe while the spectators cheered loudly. Ash now leads 2-0.

Announcer then said this, "What a major comeback for Greninja and Espeon defeating their opponents despite a major type disadvantage! That takes some serious guts!" Back in the VIP section;

Serena then said this, "WHOOOOOHOOOOO! ESPEON AND GRENINJA ARE THE BEST KEEP IT UP ASH!" Sylveon and Delphox cheered their hearts out and blushed while looking at Espeon and Greninja respectively. The rest of Serena's Pokemon along with all of Ash's friends, family, and supporters cheered loudly. Back at the battlefield;

Ash then said this, "Greninja and Espeon, you both battled very well. I'm proud of you, so take some rest." Greninja and Espeon nodded as they went inside their Pokeballs with the former reverting back to normal form.

Announcer then said this, "Ash has decided to give his Espeon and Greninja some much needed rest. What can we expect next?"

Calem said _Lucky bastard Ketchum!_ He notices that his Mienshao finally got back on the battlefield after being stuck in the wall for a while. He then grins evilly.

Calem said _Finally, Lucario is left wide open!_ "Alakazam and Absol, join Mienshao. Alakazam, use Focus Punch! Absol, use Fire Blast! Mienshao, use Focus Blast! Aim for Lucario!" This shocked everyone in the stadium including the Announcer.

Announcer then said this, "What's this?! Calem commands his Pokemon to attack Ash's Lucario even before Ash could substitute in two more Pokemon!?" The triple surprise attack headed to Lucario. Back in the VIP;

Medicham said _"OH NO! LUCARIO!"_ Medicham worried for her mate's safety.

Serena then said this, "ASH! SAVE LUCARIO QUICKLY!" Back at the battlefield;

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, we're toast if we don't act now!"_ Ash nodded to Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Gallade and Zoroark, help Lucario out!" Upon coming out, Gallade immediately rushed over to Lucario and applied Heal Pulse while Zoroark used Flamethrower to counter the triple surprise attack causing an explosion upon impact. When the smoke cleared, everyone in the stadium cheered madly as they see Ash's trio of Gallade, Lucario, and Zoroark unscathed who were staring down Calem's trio of Alakazam, Mienshao, and Absol.

Announcer then said this, "Ash sends in Zoroark and Gallade out the nick of time to protect Lucario from taking further damage! Still, Calem will be getting a penalty!"

Referee then said this, "Trainer Calem attacked before opponent finalized substitutions. Thus he gets a yellow card!" The spectators cheered hearing that clearly showing their support for Ash.

Announcer then said this, "You heard him folks! Calem gets a yellow card. If Calem does a second violation, that means he gets a red card which forces him to forfeit the match!" Back in the VIP;

Serena then said this, "Whew that was too close to call. Medicham, everything will be fine. Ash will make sure of that." Medicham sighed out of relief to see her mate Lucario fine.

Ninetales then said this, " _C'mon Zoroark, teach that Absol a lesson he'll never forget!"_

Lady Gard then said this, " _Gallade my knight, please win this."_

Vivillion then said this, " _Don't worry. I know they will all win!"_

Chupi said _"Yeah, they're strong. It's great that Pikachu is helping Ash get through the rough spots. He's pretty smart."_

Serena then said this, " _You all are right!"_ "KEEP IT UP ASH; YOU TOO LUCARIO, GALLADE, AND ZOROARK!" She and her Pokemon cheered their hearts out. The rest of Ash's friends and supporters joined in and cheered Ash on.

Delia then said this, "GO FOR THE WIN!" Chu, Gothitelle, Momma Ty, and Meema also joined in the cheering with Meema especially rooting for Zoroark. Back at the battlefield, the Referee signaled to continue the match.

Calem then said this, "Now Ketchum, you're really going to get it!" _Heh heh! Instead of having those bulky power enhancers which Team Rocket usually use to agitate their Pokemon to power up their attacks, Team Rocket gave me these little chips which will encourage and reward my Pokemon to enhance their powers!_ Calem then mysteriously pressed a button on a device hidden in his shirt collar, but that did not go unnoticed by none other than Ash and his Pokemon out in the field.

Ash then said this, "Alright Calem! Bring it!"

Lucario then said this, " _I sense Calem's sinister intentions in his aura. Did you see how Calem's hand went up to his collar?"_

Ash then said this, " _I see that too. No doubt he's up to something, and it may involve his Pokemon we're facing now."_

Gallade then said this, " _We'll need to keep our guard up."_

Zoroark then said this, " _I wonder if there's an illusion to really bring out someone's true intentions."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Geez I thought you were the Master of Illusions."_

Zoroark then said this, " _Hey! I'm working on it. Plus I promised my Meema that I master my illusions just like she did."_

Lucario then said this, " _Perhaps an illusion can help in this battle, but we need to see how our opponents battle first so that we know how to trick them."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Here they come!"_ Calem unleashes the attack to continue the battle.

Calem then said this, "Alakazam, use Shadow Ball on Gallade! Absol, use Extreme Speed on Zoroark! Mienshao, use Aura Sphere on Lucario!" Calem's Pokemon fired their attacks which were abnormally stronger.

Ash then said this, "Gallade, use Night Slash and send Shadow Ball back! Lucario, use Bone Rush on Aura Sphere! Zoroark, counter Extreme Speed with Aerial Ace!" Gallade infused the dark energy with the Shadow Ball and sent it back to strike Alakazam which was supereffective. Lucario masterfully swings his Bone Rush on the Aura Sphere and it hits Mienshao hard! Zoroark matched Absol's Extreme Speed with Aerial Ace and got himself a hand-to-hand combat.

Calem then said this, "Quick! Use Night Slash Absol!"

Ash then said this, "Zoroark, use Night Slash as well!" Zoroark and Absol engaged each other in a hand-to-hand combat of Night Slash attacks.

Calem then said this, "Alakazam, use Charge Beam!" Alakazam fired a beam of electricity.

Ash then said this, "Gallade, use Psychic to send Charge Beam back!" Gallade's Psychic sent Charge Beam back, but Calem responded.

Calem then said this, "Alakazam, you use your Psychic on the Charge Beam! Mienshao, use Fire Punch on Lucario!" Alakazam's Psychic sent Charge Beam back at Gallade. Mienshao runs toward Lucario with Fire Punch.

Ash then said this, " _Gallade, keep up the Psychic!"_ "Lucario, counter Fire Punch with Blaze Kick!" Lucario matched Mienshao's Fire Punch with his Blaze Kick. All the spectators cheer as they watch the exciting match.

Announcer then said this, "What a showdown! Both sides are not giving up and are unleashing ferocious attacks on each other! This is an even match!"

Calem then said this, "Mienshao, keep up the Fire Punch until you hit Lucario!"

Ash then said this, "Quick Lucario; Close Combat and then Force Palm!" Lucario managed to overwhelm Mienshao's Fire Punch with Close Combat and strike Mienshao with Force Palm giving him Paralysis. Zoroark and Absol were still engaging in combat hurling endless barrages of Night Slash attacks, and both had bruises and cuts.

Calem then said this, "Absol, use Mega Horn!" Absol charges at Zoroark with his glowing horn with Bug-Type energy.

Ash then said this, "Catch it Zoroark and use Flamethrower point-blank!" Despite being weak to Bug-Type attacks, Zoroark caught the Mega Horn and then blasted Absol with Flamethrower in the face sending him skidding backwards.

Calem then said this, "Dammit! Alakazam, fuse Psychic and Charge Beam and then attack all three of them!" Alakazam used Psychic to enhance his own Charge Beam and hurled the combo at Gallade, Lucario, and Zoroark.

Ash then said this, "Gallade, use Psychic and Thunderbolt and fuse it with Charge Beam and turn it back!" Gallade performed that complex set of moves and soon all of Calem's three Pokemon were being zapped by the makeshift electrical field all over.

Announcer then said this, "Incredible! Ash is using his Pokemon Coordinating experience to help his Pokemon attack and defend simultaneously! Yet Calem's Pokemon are still standing despite taking so many hits throughout the match! This match could go on for a long time!" The spectators' cheers grew even louder. Back at the VIP section;

Lyra then said this, "Ash is going all out!"

Khoury then said this, "You bet! He's not letting anything slip!"

Delia then said this, "That's my Ash!"

Cilan then said this, "Ash's battling recipe is richer than ever!"

Iris then said this, "C'mon Ash! Keep it up and you'll win!"

Trip then said this, "All of Ash's Pokemon are something else! Zoroark is doing better than ever."

Serena then said this, "GO ASH!" She and her Pokemon cheered spiritedly. The rest of Ash's friends continued cheering along with the crowd for Ash. Back at the battlefield;

Ash then said this, " _You heard him right; this could go on forever."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Given all we have been through, I'm right with you on that."_

Zoroark then said this, " _I guess that is my cue!"_ Zoroark's eyes glowed briefly.

Ash then said this, " _Perfect Zoroark! Okay gang; are you ready for the finish?"_ All of his Pokemon cheered in the Aura Network.

Ash then said this, " _Zoroark, make sure you shape your Illusions based on what I say out loud. I'll tell you guys my true plan via Aura!"_

Zoroark then said this, " _You're talking to The Future Master of Illusions! This is like Meema's first lesson on Intro to Illusion!"_ Everyone had a sweat-drop.

Ash then said this, "Lucario, use Aura Sphere on Mienshao! Zoroark, use Night Daze on Absol! Gallade, use Future Sight!" _"Zoroark, do your thing and aim at Alakazam! Lucario aim for Absol! Gallade, Future Sight must land on Mienshao! It's go time!"_ To all the spectators, Calem, and his trio of Pokemon, Gallade, Lucario, and Zoroark were doing exactly what Ash said.

Calem then said this, "Okay Mienshao and Absol, brace yourselves and then we'll pounce! Alakazam, when Future Sight hits, be ready to use its power!" Calem and his said Pokemon waited until they see the attacks come closer.

Calem then said this, "NOW DEFLECT THEM ABSOL AND MIENSHAO!" Both Absol and Mienshao made contact with the incoming attacks, but suddenly the Aura Sphere and the Night Daze changed course and struck Ash's true intended targets!

Calem then said this, "NO ABSOL AND ALAKAZAM!" Absol and Alakazam couldn't react to the surprise attack and fainted upon impact.

Referee then said this, "Absol and Alakazam are unable to battle –" Before the Referee could continue, Future Sight struck from above and hit Mienshao sending him flying into Calem.

Calem then said this, "Whoa! UF!" Calem got knocked over trapped by his Mienshao from above, but something shiny fell out of his shirt collar on to the battlefield.

Referee then said this, "Mienshao is also unable to battle! However, due to a suspicious object on the battlefield, I declare a timeout!" Soon a squad of police officers led by Officer Jenny arrived.

Announcer then said this, "Interesting! Astonishing! Calem and his team were tricked by Ash's Zoroark's Illusions which cost them their chances of victory! Calem has one Pokemon left!" The crowd cheered madly. "In addition, the Referee has decided to pause the match as some object has fallen out of Calem's collar. Also it seems that Officer Jenny and her squad have arrived." Back in the VIP;

Serena then said this, "Awesome! Ash is so close to winning this tournament!" She and her Pokemon continued cheering.

Delia then said this, "That's my Ash! I bet Meema is also proud for Zoroark right?" Meema nodded happily as she internally praised Zoroark for coming up with a clever illusion.

Grace then said this, "But look at what's on the battlefield!" All of Ash's friends, family, and supporters gasped as things were getting serious.

Clair then said this, "Then it must be true that Calem is hiding something. I'm sure because Lance may have instructed Officer Jenny to be ready in case of a situation like this." Lance nodded in agreement.

Brock then said this, "Then what should we do now?"

Lance then said this, "Let's see what Officer Jenny finds out over there."

Back at the battlefield;

Calem then said this, "Hey! That's mine!" He and some of the police officers were grappling on the object that fell out of Calem's collar.

Referee then said this, "Mr. Xavier, you must cooperate or else you will be disqualified and be escorted by the police! Now show us whatever artifact that you dropped!"

Ash then said this, " _Great job Gallade, Lucario, and Zoroark. You guys take a nice rest."_

Lucario then said this, " _Great! Ash, I recommend you heal all of us immediately. I can tell that things are going to heat up, and we all need to be ready."_ Ash nodded and recalled Gallade, Lucario, and Zoroark. He activated the healing feature on his sophisticated Pokegear to give all of his Pokemon a boost in health.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, should we go over and see what's up?"_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. I have a hunch we should do that."_ Ash and Pikachu walked over to Officer Jenny who managed to get her hands on the mysterious object belonging to Calem.

Ash then said this, "Officer Jenny, I know what's up with Calem."

Referee then said this, "Mr. Ketchum, I suggest you get back to your box or should I cite you for misconduct."

Officer Jenny then said this, "No wait! Let's see what Ash has in mind." Ash took a closer look at the device.

Ash then said this, "Look that logo on that thing! It's Team Rocket's logo!" All spectators including Ash's friends gasped hearing that revelation.

Announcer then said this, "Uh oh! It looks like Calem has infiltrated the tournament on behalf of a crime syndicate!" Murmurs of worry and concern echoed throughout.

Officer Jenny then said this, "That means only one thing; Calem you are a member of the criminal gang Team Rocket!"

Ash then said this, "So what else does Team Rocket have planned over here?" Calem had an evil grin.

Calem then said this, "You should know not to butt in certain people's business, and you're really going to pay! NOW MALAMAR!" His Malamar appeared from the stadium entrance and used his powerful Psychic moves to send Ash and Pikachu flying back to their side of the battlefield and to restrain the Referee, Officer Jenny, and her squad on the walls of the battlefield.

Referee then said this, "I hereby disqualify Calem! Ash wins!" The spectators became frantic seeing the situation going south.

Announcer then said this, "Due to Calem's illegal activities and rash tactcs, he is disqualified which means Ash is the winner, but I don't think we can celebrate yet!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Oh man! Not again!"


	24. A Struggle for Power

June 29, 2012 11AM

Back at the VIP section, all of Ash's friends, family, supporters, Clair, Lance, and the Kanto Elite Four were in frenzy mode.

Serena then said this, "It really is true! Calem is a member of Team Rocket! Ash and Pikachu are in trouble down there! Be careful you two!" She and her Pokemon grew worried.

Grace then said this, "I knew that Calem is nothing but bad news."

Delia then said this, "Then we need to act now!"

Lance then said this, "Right! I just received word that Team Rocket is on the move and is headed over here!"

Norman then said this, "Then we have to get moving and stop them!" All of Ash's supporters agreed.

Caroline then said this, "My goodness Norman! Please don't rush into such things."

Lance then said this, "She's right. Our security forces are countering them as we speak. For now, we need to keep an eye out over here because they're headed for us, and we need to be ready to counter them."

Bertha then said this, "Yes. The Kanto Elite Four and I can go and take the first watch." Koga, Agatha, Bruno, and Prima nodded.

Roland then said this, "Bertha, I'm coming too!"

Bertha then said this, "Roland dear, it would be better if you stay with Ash's friends. This could be more overwhelming for you." Roland sighed in defeat.

Koga then said this, "Okay, we'll get moving then."Lance nodded as Bertha and the Kanto Elite Four left the stadium. Back at the battlefield with Ash and Pikachu;

Ash then said this, " _Pikachu, are you okay?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah, but we're not through yet!"_

Ash then said this, "CALEM! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Calem then said this, "Why should I eh Ketchum? Now feast your eyes on this! Malamar, watch my back and fend off intruders! COME ON OUT SALAMANCE!" While his Malamar watched over Calem, Calem's powerful Salamance comes out with a ferocious roar.

Ash then said this, "A Salamance? What's that on its head?"

Calem then said this, "It's a device patented by Team Rocket which can force a Pokemon like Salamance to Mega Evolve without the use of a Mega Stone!" Everyone had expressions of shock.

Ash then said this, "A device that forces Mega Evolution?!"

Calem then said this, "Glad to know that you can listen Ketchum! NOW SALAMANCE! LEND ME YOUR POWER AND MEGA EVOLVE!" Calem pressed a button on his device which causes the device on Salamance to activate forcing Mega Evolution. Soon a devilish Mega Salamance stares down Ash and Pikachu.

Ash then said this, "Man, what else other heinous things can Team Rocket pull off?"

Calem then said this, "So Ketchum wants a sample of Team Rocket's might? SALAMANCE, ATTACK THAT BRAT AND HIS PIKACHU WITH HYPER BEAM!" To everyone's horror, the overpowered Mega Salamance fires Hyper Beam, and Ash stares at the incoming attack. In the VIP section, Ash's friends looked on with lots of worry as the Hyper Beam apparently made contact and an explosion followed up

Serena then said this, "ASH! PLEASE BE OKAY!" Chupi clasped her hands as she hoped that Pikachu is okay.

Delia then said this, "THE NERVE OF THAT JERK SENDING HIS POKEMON TO ATTACK MY BABY!" All of Serena's and Delia's Pokemon had the same concern. When the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes were glued on the Pokemon that protected Ash and Pikachu. Back at the battlefield, Ash and Pikachu checked up on each other. Calem wasn't impressed.

Calem then said this, "NO! NO! NO! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THAT BRAT'S CHARIZARD?!" At the other end of the battlefield, Ash and Pikachu grinned seeing their long-time friend and powerful Fire andFlying Dual Type. All the spectators cheered seeing that Charizard came out.

Charizard then said this, " _Ash, I think I should enter the fray. Not on my watch will anyone hurt my best friends!"_

Ash then said this, " _Charizard you are awesome!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah, so Ash what's next?"_

Rotom then said this, " _Oooh I know! I know!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, it's time for you and Charizard to combine your strengths and be one!"_

Charizard then said this, " _Ash, I'm craving for a fiery hot matchup if you know what I mean!"_

Ash then said this, " _I know buddy!"_ The Announcer resumed his commentary.

Announcer then said this, "What do you know? Ash's Charizard has come to the rescue! Even better, Charizard has two Mega Stones in his possession! We could be seeing one of its Mega Evolution forms and one exciting battle that could put Calem in his place!" The entire stadium exploded with spectators' cheers.

Ash then said this, "Alright Charizard, I believe in you! Make me proud because I know we can win! CHARIZARD NOW LET'S UNITE AND BECOME AS STRONG AS ONE! IT'S TIME TO MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash's Mega Ring connects with Charizard's Mega Stone, and then Charizard undergoes Mega Evolution! He grew in size; his wings became pointy; his flame on his tail burned with lots of power; instead of being black and sapphire blue, he still retained his regular body colors. Back in the VIP section;

Clemont then said this, "Mega Charizard Y for the win!"

Ritchie then said this, "Oh man! What power!" Sparky squealed in agreement.

Misty then said this, "Charizard definitely came a long way from a Charmander way back then. It's all thanks to Ash's kind heart and bonds he shares with his Pokemon."

Serena then said this, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! KEEP IT UP ASH AND CHARIZARD!" All of Ash's friends, family, and supporters joined in cheering him on followed by all the spectators. Back at the battlefield;

Calem then said this, "GRRR! YOUR MEGA CHARIZARD Y WON'T MATCH UP WITH MY MEGA SALAMANCE KETCHUM! GIVE UP ALREADY!"

Ash then said this, "Charizard, let's show everyone your special ability!" Mega Charizard Y grinned and roared as the sunlight became powerful.

Announcer then said this, "Mega Charizard Y has activated its special ability Drought which increases the sun's power! You know what that means folks so get ready for some serious mega firepower!" The stadium exploded in cheers once again.

Calem then said this, "ENOUGH TALK! IT'S TIME TO CRUSH YOU KETCHUM ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Meanwhile in the Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni watched the battle between Ash and Calem with the spirit Hamur the King of Pokelantis.

Hamur then said this, "It's about time for that boy with the Pikachu to meet his doom!"

Giovanni then said this, "Yes. The device that we created to initiate Mega Evolution without the need for a Mega Stone will be key!" Then Team Rocket's Secretary Matori comes in.

Matori then said this, "Giovanni sir, I have news."

Giovanni then said this, "Go ahead I'm listening."

Matori then said this, "Our forces you sent have encountered members of the Pokemon G-Men and the Kanto Police force lead by several Officer Jennies."

Giovanni then said this, "That's expected, but no doubt our forces are retooled and ready to go. Soon they will reach Indigo Plateau, and then they will capture Ketchum and his precious Cosmoenix. I sure am putting my money on Dr. Yung's device that should help Team Rocket! So have agents Harley, Kenny, and Rudy arrived safely here at HQ? What about Jessie, James, and Meowth?"

Matori then said this, "Yes, they all arrived without being detected."

Giovanni then said this, "Good! Now we watch everything play out. Soon Ketchum, your days are over!"

Back at the battlefield, the battle raged on as Ash and Calem gave command after command to Mega Charizard Y and Mega Salamance respectively. Both Pokemon have traded hits and attacks, but they won't quit.

Calem then said this, "Salamance, use Hyper Beam!" Salamance fires Hyper Beam.

Ash then said this, "Charizard, use Fire Blast!" Charizard's Fire Blast powered up due to Drought, overwhelmed Hyper Beam, and hit Salamance who roared with pain.

Calem then said this, "We're not through! Now use Dragon Rush!" Salamance flies towards Charizard with Dragon Rush.

Ash then said this, "Charizard use Steel Wing with a spin!" Mega Charizard Y spun like a drill with glowing silver metallic wings and managed to break through Dragon Rush and hit Mega Salamance!"

Calem then said this, "Quick grab Mega Charizard Y and use Dragon Breath point-blank!" Mega Salamance did so and Mega Charizard gets hit in the face with a blast of green flames, but Mega Charizard wasn't fazed.

Ash then said this, "Way to go Charizard! All of that training is paying off!"

Calem then said this, "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN MEGA CHARIZARD Y RESIST A DRAGON-TYPE MOVE IF IT IS A DRAGON-TYPE?" Ash chuckled. Even some of the spectators couldn't help but laugh.

Announcer then said this, "Uh oh! It seems Calem got his facts wrong!" Calem gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

Ash then said this, "Calem, Mega Charizard Y is a Fire andFlying Dual Type, but that doesn't mean that he can't use Dragon-Type moves! Now Charizard, show him what I mean by using Dragon Pulse!" Mega Charizard Y fired Dragon Pulse which engulfed Mega Salamance; it was supereffective as Mega Salamance fidgeted after taking the huge hit.

Calem then said this, "C'MON GET IT TOGETHER!"

Ash then said this, "Not so fast! Charizard, use Thunder Punch on its head!" Mega Charizard Y landed Thunder Punch which broke the device attached to Mega Salamance's head that was geared for Mega Evolution.

Calem then said this, "Oh no! Salamance's Mega Evolution is gone!" Sure enough, Mega Salamance reverted to Salamance with electric sparks all over his body.

Announcer then said this, "Amazing! With that device on Salamance now history, Salamance can't be forced to undergo Mega Evolution against its will!"

Ash then said this, "Let's finish this! Charizard, use Thunder Punch from below!" Mega Charizard uses a Thunder Punch uppercut sending Salamance flying up.

Calem then said this, "Get it together and use Aqua Tail!" Salamance prepared to slam Mega Charizard with the water-type move.

Ash then said this, "Fly above it and use Dragon Tail!" Mega Charizard Y dodges Aqua Tail and slams Salamance downwards with Dragon Tail which was supereffective!

Calem then said this, "We're going for broke! SALAMANCE, USE HYPER BEAM!" Salamance fires Hyper Beam towards Mega Charizard Y.

Ash then said this, "Now Charizard, let's show everyone what a strong bond we have! USE YOUR ULTIMATE MOVE!" Everyone including his friends, family, and supporters gasped in anticipation. Back in the VIP section;

Serena then said this, "Oh boy here it comes!"

Ritchie then said this, "I have a feeling I know what's coming up next."

Professor Oak then said this, "EVERYONE! TAKE COVER BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO GET REALLY HOT!" Back in the battlefield;

Ash then said this, "NOW CHARIZARD! BLAST BURN! GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mega Charizard Y roared fiercely as his body glowed red-orange. He fired a red-orange beam of fiery energy which overpowered Hyper Beam and pummeled Salamance downwards.

Calem then said this, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" The impact caused a huge mushroom cloud of smoke and fire! Everyone in the stadium had to cover their eyes and faces as the heat and flash were too intense. When everything cleared, Salamance lies on the battlefield charred with bruises and burns. Calem and his Malamar were also covered in soot and burns. After being freed from the psychic powers, Officer Jenny, her police squad, and the Referee all left to go get backup.

Announcer then said this, "Mega Charizard Y defeated Salamance! With Calem out of Pokemon, this makes Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town the winner of the Finals of the 2012 PWT-Aces Cup! What a rout; and what an exciting run that Ash Ketchum has taken to reach this milestone!" After a few seconds, all the spectators gave Ash a standing ovation with the VIP section giving the loudest cheers courtesy of his friends, family, and supporters especially Serena and her Pokemon. Ash defeats Calem 6-0.

Ash then said this, "YES WE WON! WE ACTUALLY WON!" Pikachu squealed in excitement while Mega Charizard Y flew down, reverted back to Charizard, and shot out a victory Flamethrower.

Charizard then said this, " _Thank you for having my back!"_

Ash then said this, " _I should be thanking you!"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _You both did very well! We're all proud of you!"_ All of Ash's Pokemon cheered in the Aura Network.

Ash then said this, " _Charizard, take a nice rest."_ Charizard nodded and went inside his pokeball.

Lucario then said this, " _We need to keep our guard up. Something is definitely coming our way, and it doesn't look good."_

Meanwhile in the VIP section;

Serena then said this, "HE DID IT! ASH WON! HE WON! HE WON! WHOOOOHOOOOO!" Serena, Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox did their cheerleading routine to which Ash and his Pokemon noticed and smiled at.

Delia then said this, "That's my son over there!" Her Pokemon cheered excitedly.

Grace then said this, "Ash is one of a kind!" The rest of Ash's friends, family, and supporters all cheered madly for him.

Lance then said this, "It's good that Ash won the match, but it isn't over yet." Suddenly, Lance's Pokegear rings.

Clair then said this, "Lance it's for you." Lance picked up his Pokegear while everyone in the VIP section watched.

Lance then said this, "Yes?"… "Huh?"… "WHAT!? NO KIDDING!? I'm on my way!" Everyone in the VIP section became worried as the worst is yet to come as Lance rushed out of the VIP section.

Serena then said this, "Oh no! Ash!" Everyone in the VIP section looked on with fear at the action unfolding at the battlefield. Back at the battlefield, although Calem lost, he still has an evil glint in his eyes;

Calem then said this, "You think this is over Ketchum?! THINK AGAIN!" He pointed up to the sky. Then Officer Jenny spoke through the intercom which broadcasted an announcement throughout Indigo Plateau.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Attention everyone in Indigo Plateau! The area is under a code-red lockdown! I repeat! Indigo Plateau is under code-red! –" Suddenly, the intercom got cut off. At that moment, several Team Rocket helicopters flew overhead. Team Rocket grunts began to parachute down all over Indigo Plateau including the main stadium and the secondary stadiums. Spectators screamed and panickedly tried to escape only to be trapped by the villainous forces.

Ash then said this, "Team Rocket!" Several grunts surrounded Ash with pokeballs handy.

Ash then said this, " _Pikachu, get ready for some serious action."_

Pikachu then said this, " _I know. We got to beat those guys up!"_ Before Ash and Pikachu could make a move, a helicopter makes a landing on the battlefield.

Calem then said this, "That's my que! It stinks to be you Ketchum!" He hops in the chopper and it flies up, but it seemed Calem wasn't done yet.

Calem then said this, "Malamar, get her now!" Ash and Pikachu looked on with horror as Malamar glided towards Serena and her Pokemon in the VIP section.

Grace then said this, "Lookout for that Malamar!" All of Ash's friends panicked seeing the formidable sinister Malamar coming closer.

Serena then said this, "Oh no! Malamar is coming! Sylveon and Lady Gard use Moonblast!" Both Sylveon and Lady Gard fired Moonblast, but Malamar swatted them away with his Psychic powers. He caused all of Serena's Pokemon except Chupi to be recalled in their Pokeballs, and then he grabbed Serena and Chupi with Psychic and carried them to the chopper Calem was in.

Serena then said this, "LET GO OF US!" Chupi squirmed but to no avail.

Grace then said this, "SERENA! NO!" Grace lunged forward to try to save Serena, but Delia and Johanna pulled her back.

Delia then said this, "Grace, you could put yourself in danger too!"

Grace then said this, "But how will we rescue her?"

Johanna then said this, "I don't know. We can only hope for a miracle!"

Serena then said this, "AAAHH! NOT AGAIN! ASH, SAVE ME!"

Ash then said this, "SERENA! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!"

Calem then said this, "There's no need for that Ketchum! I'll keep her safely with me!" His Malamar kept his Psychic hold on Serena and Chupi.

Ash then said this, "You dare to lay a finger on her – " Before Ash could finish his train of thought, another Team Rocket chopper much larger than the one Calem is holding Serena hostage lands on the battlefield, and Dr. Yung steps out with a microphone headset.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Well well Ketchum, long time no see; you too Pikachu." Pikachu growled as his cheeks sparked with electricity. The stadium screens began to display close-up footage of Dr. Yung. Even all the big screens all over Indigo Plateau are showing the same broadcast. All Indigo League patrons all over the area watched fearfully at the action as they were also being trapped by Team Rocket grunts.

Ash then said this, "Dr. Yung! So you're still alive even after having your lab destroyed all those years ago." Dr. Yung only chuckled evilly.

Dr. Yung then said this, "You certainly are insightful Ketchum, but it is far too late for you to do anything. After all you have something that Team Rocket wants." Ash then hears Professor Oak yelling from the VIP section.

Professor Oak then said this, "DR. YUNG! YOU ARE A DISGRACE EVEN TODAY! ASH, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DON'T GIVE IN TO TEAM ROCKET'S DEMANDS!" A nearby Team Rocket grunt springs into action.

Grunt then said this, "Houndoom, get that old man to pipe it down!" The grunt's Houndoom came out and roared at Professor Oak who cringed. All of Ash's supporters backed Professor Oak.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Professor Oak cannot do anything to bail you out Ketchum like last time. In fact nothing can help you now. That is unless you turn in yourself along with your precious Cosmoenix to Team Rocket! Your Cosmoenix possesses the orb that Dr. Zager has been investigating." People looked on in horror seeing Ash's predicament, but they all couldn't do anything. Serena decided to speak up.

Serena then said this, "ASH! DON'T DO IT!"

Dr. Yung then said this, "If you resist as that girl is suggesting, things will turn nasty." Dr. Yung nodded to Calem.

Calem then said this, "Malamar, Shockwave!"Malamar used one of its tentacles and gave Serena a nasty shock causing her to writh and scream in pain.

Ash then said this, "NO! STOP HURTING SERENA!" The scene was so provoking many spectators joined Ash in chanting for Serena's torture to stop.

Serena then said this, "Ash, I'm fine. Don't worry about me! Just protect yourself and your Pokemon! – AARGGH!" Serena continued getting tortured.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Of course she won't be the only one. Professor Oak and all of your friends and folks who support you will not be spared." Ash looked on in horror as several Team Rocket grunts called out their Pokemon and surrounded all of his family, friends, and supporters.

Ash then said this, "You keep them out of this Dr. Yung! I thought you want to settle things with me one on one. So stop acting like the coward you were back then and face me." Several gasps could be heard as many people knew that Ash has got on Dr. Yung's nerves. Dr. Yung wasn't amused.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Foolish boy! No wonder you are such a thorn. You have messed with Team Rocket for the past six years. Our boss has been keeping an eye on you. Team Rocket is aware of your capabilities and your involvement in bringing down other notorious crime syndicates all over the world. We won't let pests like you foil us. Team Rocket will rule the world even it means lights out for you!" Gasps and outbursts of fear could be heard all over.

Ash then said this, "It doesn't matter what you and Team Rocket would do! You will be stopped no matter what!"

Dr. Yung then said this, "You think so? Team Rocket has taken over every square inch of Indigo Plateau including all the Pokemon Centers in the area. If you continue to resist, then you wouldn't want to know what comes next! If you don't believe me, have a look!" The stadium screens showed all the footage of Team Rocket grunts all over Indigo Plateau.

Ash then said this, "No kidding!"

Dr. Yung then said this, "So what will it be Ketchum? If you turn in yourself and Cosmoenix, we won't hurt anyone. However, if you resist, many people's lives are at stake here, and you pay the price of thousands all for just protecting yourself and Cosmoenix. Make a single move of rebellion and it is game over for you!"

Ash then said this, " _I don't know what we can do."_

Pikachu then said this, " _There has to be a way."_ Serena, Ash's family, friends, supporters, and even the crowd begged Ash to keep fighting and not lose hope. However, Ash had a big dilemma.

Ash then said this, " _Everyone is pulling for me to not give up. But I don't want to see anyone hurt, especially Serena."_

Pikachu then said this, " _I know Ash. But we are risking a lot."_

Ash then said this, " _I don't want to hand over anyone of us to Team Rocket, but I don't have a choice."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Ash, you know that I would be against your decision to surrender, but if it is to protect Serena and everyone else, then I'm willing to do it."_

Butterfree then said this, " _You can't be serious here! Team Rocket is a group of vicious people who do unforgivable things to people and Pokemon alike! They won't spare you!"_

Zoroark then said this, " _Now wait just a minute! Who said that you had to really surrender Ash?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Of course. Ash, I hope you haven't forgotten what Zoroark can do!"_ After pondering for a bit, Ash realized Zoroark's plan much to his Pokemon's elation.

Ash then said this, " _Oh I see what you guys mean! Okay I know what we can do now…"_

Meanwhile, Dr. Yung felt that his patience has run out.

Dr. Yung then said this, "So Ketchum, have you decided?" Ash looked at him straight in the eye.

Ash then said this, "Fine. I surrender." Dr. Yung smirked. Upon hearing this, people around Indigo Plateau had reactions ranging from pity to disbelief to anger. Ash even heard the reactions from all of his friends and felt guilty.

Brock then said this, "WHY ASH WHY!?"

Ritchie then said this, "I WON'T ALLOW THIS!"

Misty then said this, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF AND TO YOUR POKEMON!?"

May then said this, "YOU'RE THROWING AWAY WHAT YOU VALUE!"

Max then said this, "THAT'S NOT THE ASH KETCHUM I KNOW!"

Dawn then said this, "PLEASE ASH! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT!"

Lyra then said this, "C'MON ASH, DON'T THROW IN THE TOWEL!"

Khoury then said this, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR COURAGE AND STRONG WILL!"

Barry then said this, "I'M GOING TO FINE YOU ASH!"

Bianca then said this, "THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!"

Cameron then said this, "NO ASH! DON'T DO THAT!"

Iris then said this, "ASH, DON'T GIVE UP NOW!"

Cilan then said this, "AFTER EVERYTHING YOU WORKED FOR, YOU WOULD DO THIS!?"

Bonnie then said this, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GO AWAY ASH!"

Alexa then said this, "NO WAY ASH!"

Clemont then said this, "C'MON ASH! I WON'T LET YOU GIVE UP LIKE THIS!" Delia and Grace all were in tears. Johanna, Norman, Caroline, Clair, and Professor Oak couldn't do anything. The rest of Ash's supporters joined the rest of the spectators in booing at Ash's decision to surrender while the Team Rocket grunts tried to keep order. Ash looked at Serena and felt remorse when he sees Serena's sad expression.

Ash then said this, " _I wish Serena didn't have to see this from me."_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, don't lose focus on what we all planned. Okay Zoroark, begin."_

Zoroark then said this, " _Right, let's do this."_ At the chopper, Calem had an evil smirk.

Calem then said this, "See what I mean Serena? Ash is a phony and a quitter. You might as well forget about him as your boytoy."

Serena then said this, "N-no way! This can't be true! ASH, DON'T GIVE UP TILL THE VERY END!" In Serena's Aura Network, Ninetales chimed in.

Ninetales then said this, " _Serena, it may look like this is real, but I see Zoroark helping Ash plan this out."_

Chupi then said this, " _That's right! You can see Zoroark even through his illusions!"_

Serena then said this, " _I hope you are right Ninetales. Oh Ash; please don't fail me!"_ Serena and her Pokemon prayed for the best for Ash and his Pokemon. Back with Ash and Dr. Yung on the battlefield;

Dr. Yung then said this, "I'm glad you have decided to accept our proposition Ketchum. Now first, hand over all of your Pokeballs and Pokemon." Apparent to everyone, Ash took off his advanced Pokegear and gave it to Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Ah so this is the advanced Pokegear made from Silph Co that has a portable Pokemon storage and many other things. It's one of many technological advances that Team Rocket has been seeking. We'll take this and extract the pokeball containing your Cosmoenix. Plus we'll need to also have Pikachu be placed in this container." One of the Team Rocket grunts brought out a small electric-proof case big enough for Pikachu to fit in. Unknown to everyone else, Ash was ready to trigger the surprise.

Ash then said this, " _Zoroark do it!"_ Out of nowhere, a dark crimson forcefield appeared and sent Dr. Yung and several grunts flying further down the battlefield much to everyone's surpise and disbelief. Suddenly, the Pokegear vanished from Dr. Yung's hands.

Dr. Yung then said this, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Grunt then said this, "Over there look!" Dr. Yung couldn't believe what he's seeing as several green weeds began to tie him and the Team Rocket Grunts to the ground. The smoke cleared.

Dr. Yung then said this, "NO! YOU DARE TRICK US KETCHUM!?" Soon the entire stadium erupted into cheers seeing that Ash still had his Pokegear with him and is free.

Ash then said this, "Yes I dare! Now Gallade let's go!" Gallade comes out of Ash's Pokegear, and he, Ash, and Pikachu disappeared in a flash. Meanwhile Calem was panicking.

Calem then said this, "NO! DAMN YOU KETCHUM!" Suddenly Calem gets knocked over on the side as Ash, Pikachu, and Gallade appeared in the chopper.

Ash then said this, "Serena, we're here!"

Serena then said this, "It's Ash!" Serena and Chupi happily cheered, but Malamar decided to intervene.

Ash then said this, "Butterfree, use Bug Buzz!" Butterfree flew out of Ash's Pokegear and struck Malamar with Bug Buzz sending him falling on top of Calem! Serena and Chupi were freed from the psychic hold.

Serena then said this, "Nice job Butterfree!" Butterfree blushed hearing the compliment.

Calem then said this, "NO! YOU GET BACK HERE KETCHUM!"

Ash then said this, "Sorry, gotta take a rain check! Butterfree, use Psychic on us to control our fall!"

Serena then said this, "Vivillion, you help Butterfree out!" Soon Ash and Serena were safely on the battlefield with their Pokemon courtesy of Butterfree and Vivillion. Serena happily engulfed Ash into a big hug while Chupi and Vivillion did the same with Pikachu and Butterfree respectively with the cheering crowd in the background.

Serena then said this, "I-I'm so glad that you are alright!"

Ash then said this, "Don't worry. As long as you're safe, that's the only thing that matters to me now. Still that Malamar has done a number to you so I'll let Gallade patch you up." Serena blushed.

Serena then said this, "Ash that's sweet of you. So what's next? Team Rocket is all over the place." Suddenly, a group of Team Rocket grunts surrounded them and have already called out their Pokemon to attack.

Ash then said this, "Then we got to keep moving!" Pikachu and Butterfree were joined in by Espeon, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja in combat.

Greninja then said this, " _My bonds with you all will never get broken!"_ Greninja transformed into the new mysterious form that made him resemble Ash.

Gallade then said this, " _Serena and Chupi, hold still and this should be easy."_ Serena and Chupi nodded as Gallade applied Heal Pulse on them.

Ash then said this, "Great job Gallade! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Butterfree, use Solar Beam! Espeon, use Shadow Ball! Lucario, use Aura Sphere! Zoroark, use Dark Pulse! Greninja, use Extrasensory!" This six-pack attack overwhelmed the Team Rocket Pokemon and sent them flying into the grunts.

Serena then said this, "You're so brave and strong!" Ash winked back at her which made her blush.

Ash then said this, "Thanks! Alright let's go!" Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon pressed on fending off Team Rocket grunts left and right.

Back in the VIP section where all of Ash's friends and supporters were getting inspired seeing Ash battle;

Grace then said this, "Ash is out there fighting his heart out and protecting my daughter! We must help him! Rhyhorn and Fletchling let's go!" Delia nodded and turned to Gothitelle, Chu, Momma Ty, and Meema.

Delia then said this, "Everyone, I know we haven't battled in a while, but let's do this for my baby, his Pokemon, and his girlfriend!" Her Pokemon cheered and got ready to battle. Grace chuckled while others had sweat drops.

Norman then said this, "Right! Slakoth, Vigoroth, and Slaking come out and clear the way!" His evolution set came out for the rumble which got the nearby Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon all intimidated.

Clair then said this, "Great! Now we can go and rally against Team Rocket. Now I need to find and help Lance! Dragonite, come out and let's look for him." Her Dragonite appeared and let her climb on her. They both flew off.

Goodshow then said this, "Good! I will entrust that to you all!" Soon the VIP section was empty as Goodshow and his bodyguards fled to a safer location while Ash's friends, family, and supporters went out to confront the grunts.

Caroline then said this, "Beautifly I need your help!" Her Beautifly came out for battle.

May then said this, "Cool! Beautifly, Wartortle, and Glaceon let's go!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Dragonite, Pidgeot, and Rotom I choose you my friends!"

Ritchie then said this, "Sparky, Zippo, Happy, and Rose come out!" His nicknamed Pikachu, Charizard, Butterfree, and Swellow came out for battle.

Brock then said this, "I'm right with you! Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Chansey, and Ludicolo go!"

Misty then said this, "Staryu, Marrill, and Politoed help us out!"

Max then said this, "Mightyena, Breloom, and Banette I need you!"

Dawn then said this, "Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Togekiss spotlight!"

Johanna then said this, "Glameow and Umbreon let's fight as one!"

Lyra then said this, "Azumarill and Meganium go time!"

Khoury then said this, "Croconaw and Gabite battle!"

Conway then said this, "Heracross, Slowking, Dusknoir, Shuckle, and Lickilicky appear!"

Barry then said this, "Time to get in the fray Empoleon, Staraptor, Roserade, and Skarmory!"

Bianca then said this, "Emboar, Minccino, and Escavalier help out!"

Iris then said this, "Axew, Gible, Dragonite, Excadrill, and Emolga let's fight the bad guys!"

Cilan then said this, "Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk it's battle time!"

Cameron then said this, "Lucario, Arcanine, Dodrio, and Samurott you too!"

Bonnie then said this, "Dedenne, wanna help?" Dedenne nodded and jumped out for battle.

Clemont then said this, "Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxray, I'm counting on you!"

Alexa then said this, "Helioptile, Noivern, and Gogoat it's action time!"

Virgil then said this, "Team Eevee battle position!" His full set of Eeveelutions Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveon all came out for battle.

Tyler then said this, "Pippy, Yanmega, Pyroar, Golurk, Hitmonlee, and Luxray you're on!"

Roland then said this, "Magmortar, Ampharos, Quagsire, Steelix, Glalie, and Rhyperior it's showtime!"

Trip then said this, "Serperior, Conkeldurr, and Jellicient let's go!"

Sid then said this, "Blastoise let's help them out"

Rafe then said this, "Blaziken let's join in!"

Rebecca then said this, "Metagross! It's time!"

Harrison then said this, "Blaziken, Houndoom, Miltank, and Weavile let's go!"

Tyson then said this, "Sceptile, Metagross, and Meowth come and battle!" Tyson's team was led by a Meowth in cowboy clothing.

Morrison then said this, "Unleash your power Gliscor, Swampert, and Girafarig!"

Macy then said this, "Typhlosion, Electivire, and Macargo I need your help!"

Jackson then said this, "Meganium, Azumarill, and Magnezone let's defeat Team Rocket!"

Assunta then said this, "Venomoth, Rhyperior, and Venusaur let's go!"

Mandi then said this, "Crobat, Kingdra, and Exeggutor come out and battle Team Rocket!"

San Pei then said this, "Greninja, Ninjask, Dustox, and Scizor, unleash the Ninja Arts!"

All of Ash's friends, family, supporters, and their Pokemon united as one and began fighting Team Rocket in Indigo Stadium and outside of it. Even many of the other competitors as well as spectators also rallied behind them. Bertha, Lance, Clair, and the Kanto Elite Four also joined in fending off the criminals. However, unknown to everyone, something big is on the horizon.

Back in Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni continued monitoring the operations and seemed livid. The King of Pokelantis Spirit was right beside him.

Hamur then said this, "That boy and his Pikachu just keep slipping out of our grasp!"

Giovanni then said this, "That's why we send in reinforcements." Then his videophone rings and Dr. Yung appears.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Giovanni sir, I need your permission to activate the device! Ketchum has really gone too far, and the entire populace at Indigo Plateau is revolting against us!"

Giovanni then said this, "Permission granted! I also sent reinforcements. Make sure that Ketchum and Cosmoenix are incapacitated. Show no mercy, and put all of our power on display!"

Dr. Yung then said this, "Yes sir!" The videophone connection got deactivated.

Meanwhile Indigo Stadium was nearly empty of all the spectators. Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon continued battling Team Rocket Grunts with Heracross, Sceptile, Primeape, Staraptor, Krookodile, and Noivern coming out as backup to counter the excess number of enemies. Lucario and Medicham have successfully linked their Aura Networks so Ash and Serena could talk via Aura.

Ash then said this, " _Don't give up! You're doing great! Keep up the pressure!"_

Serena then said this, " _Full speed ahead!"_ Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox battled alongside their mates and Ash's backup Pokemon and managed to clear the way out.

Ash said _"Great! Let's go and find our friends!"_ Soon they left the pile of unconscious Team Rocket grunts and Pokemon. Just as they exited the Indigo Stadium, all the big screen monitors all over Indigo Plateau revealed Dr. Yung again. There were some flying Team Rocket drones with TV screens broadcasting Dr. Yung.

Dr. Yung then said this, "You all don't realize what Team Rocket is capable of!" All over the area, people watched and listened with bated breath.

Ash then said this, " _It's Dr. Yung! What's he up to?"_

Dr. Yung then said this, "You are meddling with Team Rocket which means that Team Rocket will show no mercy in taking you out! We have more forces on our way to Indigo Plateau which means there's no hope for escape! You will suffer the consequences dearly which includes us confiscating all of your Pokemon! We won't stop until Ash Ketchum surrenders himself to Team Rocket!"

Serena then said this, " _Ash. Please don't do anything rash and get yourself captured!"_ Serena tightly holds on to Ash.

Ash then said this, " _Calm down Serena. I won't let that happen! Not in my life!"_ Everywhere in Indigo Plateau, people began to panic.

Dr. Yung then said this, "If you were frightened by all that, you not ready for what is coming next! Now Ketchum, since you resisted us, you are now putting all the lives of tens of thousands of people in Indigo Plateau up at stake! You remember the Pokemon Mirage System I displayed all those years! I have made many significant upgrades to it. Using data recently extracted from your Pikachu, I have now created the strongest army of Pokemon Mirages the world has ever seen! These mirages are not of ordinary Pokemon, and once I release them, they will turn Indigo Plateau into a wasteland with the world watching! Then the world will know not to even exert aggression against Team Rocket!" Dr. Yung's broadcast ended. Then several more Team Rocket helicopters flew by overhead, and several hundreds of Team Rocket Grunts could be seen parachuting down to the ground from a distance.

Lucario then said this, " _Oh no! There is just too many of them! Our friends could be in grave danger! Let's move!"_ Just as Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon could move any further, Dr. Yung's helicopter comes into view and shoots out high energy orbs that scattered everywhere with some staying high up while others slowly descending to the ground. Then they took shape into the Pokemon mirages.

Ash then said this, " _N-no way! This is worse than I thought!"_

Serena then said this, " _LOOKOUT! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"_ Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon made a mad dash into the Rock Stadium corridors just as a powerful Hyper Beam exploded right behind them!


	25. Pokemon Battle Front

June 29, 2012 1PM

In Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni and Hamur were watching the action unfold.

Hamur then said this, "I'm impressed that you can recreate Legendary Pokemon like that." Giovanni had an evil smirk.

Giovanni then said this, "Just watch. It only gets better than this."

Moments later, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon were safe and sound at the end of a corridor hidden from view. Ash's remaining Pokemon came out while Cosmoenix was still inside his Pokeball making sense of his new powers and moves. Zoroark ensured that nobody would spot Ash and the gang by creating a huge wall of illusions to distract potential intruders. All of Serena's Pokemon spent quality time with their mates. Delphox in particular was examining every inch of Greninja's new form with her admiration and blush blooming furiously.

Ash then said this, " _Dr. Yung was not kidding! All the mirages are taking the form of Legendary Pokemon that Pikachu and I have seen throughout our journeys!"_

Pikachu then said this, " _I'm so sorry Ash! If only if I didn't get captured by Team Rocket earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess!"_ Pikachu hung his head in shame. Chupi patted Pikachu. Ash kneeled down to Pikachu.

Ash then said this, " _It's okay Pikachu. I don't blame you and never have. The only thing that matters is that you are safe with me."_ Pikachu teared up hearing that and hugged and nuzzled Ash while Ash hugged him back. Everyone smiled warmly at Ash and Pikachu's brotherly moment.

Serena then said this, " _So what can we do Ash?"_

Ash then said this, " _Good question. First I wonder where Mom, Grace, and our friends are."_

Lady Gard then said this, " _Ash, they are scattered all over Indigo Plateau while most are in the Pokemon Center at the east side of town."_

Medicham then said this, " _It seems that all of the Pokemon Centers are crowded with people trying to escape Team Rocket."_

Gallade then said this, " _Furthermore, your friends are fighting Team Rocket with all they got, but they could reach their limits really soon!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Also, all the Nurse Joys are trying to either evacuate all the pokeballs to different Pokemon Center locations far away or healing them on the spot."_

Serena then said this, " _They really are under lots of pressure! We need to help them somehow!"_ Ash continued to ponder.

Ash then said this, " _With all those Legendary Pokemon mirages out loose, they won't be easy to deal with."_

Greninja then said this, " _At the same time, Team Rocket has occupied all of Indigo Plateau."_ Silence followed as everyone waited for Ash to finish thinking. He then finally spoke.

Ash then said this, " _I do have a plan, but it will take lots of teamwork from all of us! First, Serena, you and your Pokemon will need to let all of our friends including Lance and the Kanto Elite Four know that they need to attack Team Rocket stationed at the entrances to Indigo Plateau. Teleporting is the safest way to get to the Pokemon Center."_

Serena then said this, " _Okay, but what about the Team Rocket grunts inside the stadiums and other places in Indigo Plateau?"_

Ash then said this, " _That's where all of my Pokemon will come in. You guys split into groups and take care of any Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon! If you see any of our friends in trouble, help them too."_

Pikachu then said this, " _But what about those mirages? The last thing I need is Yveital's Oblivion Wing clipping my tail like that one time!"_ Chupi became frightened and held on to Pikachu tightly.

Lucario then said this, " _Pikachu, did you really need to bring that up especially in front of you know who?"_ Pikachu realized that he made Chupi very worried.

Pikachu then said this, " _Don't worry Chupi. It won't happen! I swear."_

Chupi then said this, " _Pikachu, you really make me worry about you. You're just like Ash, just absolutely reckless! I couldn't bear the thought of losing you after seeing you fighting for your life in that machine earlier!"_ Ash and Pikachu had sweat-drops. Everyone else chuckled, but Serena sighed as Chupi did make a good point about Ash. She worried about what Ash would be doing at this very moment.

Pikachu then said this, " _I'm really sorry I brought that up! I won't do it again!"_ Chupi softened her gaze and gave Pikachu a smooch earning lots of whistles.

Gallade then said this, " _Okay that was very cute, but we got the mirages to deal with."_

Ash then said this, " _Right. I'm sure some of us remember the first time we faced Pokemon mirages and how tough they were to beat. Now they may be more powerful than the Legendaries we have seen. To keep all of you safe, I'm going to distract them and make them follow me away from Indigo Plateau. If I can find their source, I'll destroy it."_ Serena's worry meter went up.

Serena then said this, " _A-ash! That's very risky. W-w-what if something bad happens like the time back in Dahara City?"_ Ash gulped at the memory of the time he got possessed by the dark energy of the Prison Bottle of Unbound Hoopa and went berserk. Some of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon also remembered the terrible moment.

Ash then said this, " _Serena, I know that was very scary back then. This time I need to do this. Those Mirages are powerful beyond legendary. If there are too many of them attacking with tens of thousands of people nearby, all of them including you would be put into danger! Besides, Team Rocket is after me and only me."_

Serena then said this, " _Ash! That is what Team Rocket wants you to do! Have you considered how are you going to defend yourself? Not only that, have you considered how I would feel if you didn't make it out alive? What about our mothers?"_ Serena had tears of worry falling down, but Ash gently wiped her tears away and inched himself closer to Serena causing her to blush.

Ash then said this, " _Of course I have considered all of that Serena. Remember what you said about me and Cosmoenix, about how he and I must work together, believe in each other, and protect each other? Serena, just like you have used my motto to never give up till the very end, I will take what you said back then fully with my heart. Cosmoenix told me that he has new powers which could go head to head with those Mirages, and he and I will defeat them and destroy Dr. Yung's machine. Then we can defeat the rest of all the Team Rocket forces and put them in their place."_ Serena felt overwhelmed by Ash's bold declaration, but she knew deep down that Ash is assertive about his decision.

Serena then said this, " _Okay Ash. It's a tall order, but with your enthusiasm, I know you and Cosmoenix can pull this off! In fact, I know we will defeat Team Rocket!"_ Everyone cheered. Then Cosmoenix came out making himself only visible to Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon in the Aura Network. His body is glowing with lots of energy due to the orb he absorbed from earlier.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _I'm glad to know that Serena has full faith in us Ash. I'm also excited to report that I now know the moves you can command me to use to defeat the Mirages! Though I can't seem to come up with the names for the moves!"_

Ash then said this, " _That's awesome Cosmoenix! Let's get the ball rolling gang!"_ The cheers continued in the Aura Network.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, before we go, you wanted to tell me something before your battle against Calem. You said that you are fortunate that I'm in your life. It would really mean a lot to me if you could elaborate."_ Serena had an even bigger blush on her face which did not go unnoticed by everyone. Ash smiled and had a blush himself as he inched himself closer to Serena again leaving a small gap between their lips. Serena's heart was pounding. Ash's and Serena's Pokemon silently watched in anticipation of the big revelation.

Ash then said this, " _Serena if I elaborate, that could take a very long time, and I may end up becoming Pikachu's next dummy for target practice. May I please get straight to the point?"_ Serena giggled. Everyone chuckled although for Pikachu he sighed in embarrassment knowing all too well what Ash was referring to.

Serena then said this, " _Sure! Whenever you are ready!"_ Serena winked at Ash. Ash calmed himself down.

Ash then said this, " _I really wanted to let you know how I feel about you. Also, this is my promise that when all of this is over, I'll always stand by your side and protect you."_ He closed the gap between himself and Serena and finally locked his lips with hers. Serena felt Ash's lips softly graze hers. They savored the warm touch and became numb with pure happiness. Their Pokemon watched silently with pure elation that Ash has finally realized his feelings for Serena. After a minute, Ash and Serena pulled out of their first kiss.

Ash then said this, " _Well, Serena, how do you feel?"_ Serena radiantly smiles at Ash with tears of happiness.

Serena then said this, " _Oh Ash! You made my wish come true. I'll always stand by you, and I'll always love you because I'm happy when you are happy!"_ Serena pulls Ash back in for a deeper and passionate kiss to which Ash eagerly returns. Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck while Ash gently holds Serena on her back and waist. All of their Pokemon cheered as Ash and Serena finally expressed their feelings for each other. The couples of Pikachu and Chupi, Butterfree and Vivillion, Espeon and Sylveon, Gallade and Lady Gard, Lucario and Medicham, Zoroark and Ninetales, and Greninja and Delphox all shared passionate kisses of their own to commemorate the occasion.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Hey! C'mon! No need to get lovey dovey okay!? We got a bunch of bad guys to beat! You can mate later in your room!"_ Everyone laughed as Ash and Serena pulled out of their lengthy kiss with blushes.

Ash said _"Okay, now that we're fresh, let's go!"_

Serena then said this, " _Right! Good luck out there! Ash, please be safe!"_

Ash then said this, " _Yes Serena I will! You make sure you're safe too. Tell everyone that everything will be fine."_

Serena then said this, " _Yes. Oh, wait Ash."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah what is it Serena?"_

Serena then said this, " _Thank you for this moment. I will treasure it for a very long time while we're together."_ Ash grins again.

Ash then said this, " _Yes Serena. Together we will."_ He takes a look at his Mega Ring while everyone waits in anticipation for Ash. Then he raises his left arm which has the Mega Ring on his wrist signaling all of his Pokemon that the real battle starts. Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Gyarados, Gengar, Heracross, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, and Garchomp all prepared their Mega Stones.

Ash then said this, " _Okay! Let's make this count everyone! NOW MEGA EVOLVE!"_ His Mega Rings activates as it gives the energy for Mega Evolution…

Moments later, Ash was running to find the perfect spot to call out Cosmoenix, but then he gets cornered by a large group of Team Rocket grunts led by Chevy, Cody, and Carson.

Chevy then said this, "End of the line Ketchum!" The grunts got ready with their pokeballs.

Carson then said this, "You have no means of escape!"

Cody then said this, "Surrender now or else you will pay the price!"

Ash then said this, "Not a chance! NOW!" Suddenly Cosmoenix appears and flies off with Ash on board!

Chevy then said this, "Drats! He escaped! We need to message Dr. Yung pronto!"

Carson andCody then said this, "On it!"

Chevy then said this, "Grunts! Press on the attack! Show no mercy! Let's move!"

Meanwhile Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Lyra, Khoury, Bianca, Bonnie, Alexa, Delia, Grace, Johanna, Caroline, Clair, and President Charles Goodshow were in the Pokemon Center located at the eastside of Indigo Plateau. They were inside healing their Pokemon while many police officers and Pokemon G-Men squadsmen were fighting head-to-head with several Team Rocket personnel. Brock being the Pokemon Doctor gave instructions left and right to all the Pokemon Centers in Indigo Plateau and beyond while Khoury and Lyra helped Brock.

Brock then said this, "Make sure the Pokemon are healed 100 percent! Transfer the pokeballs to anywhere as faraway as possible to say Viridian, Cerulean, Pewter, and Vermillion cities! Make sure Team Rocket doesn't get their hands on a single Pokemon. Do you copy?!" The Nurse Joys at the other videoscreens from said locations affirmed. The Nurse Joy next to Brock watched on.

Nurse Joy then said this, "This is a side of Brock I've never seen before."

Johanna then said this, "I guess after traveling with Ash and being in tight spots, I'm not surprised."

Brock then said this, "Hey, it would be great if you all can help me heal all the remaining Pokemon of all the trainers who took part in the fight!" Nurse Joy, Lyra, and Khoury nodded.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Yes. Let's go!" Brock, Nurse Joy, Lyra, and Khoury went into the ER.

Grace then said this, "I haven't seen Ash and Serena for a while! I hope both of them are safe!"

Delia then said this, "I'm sure Ash is doing what he can to protect Serena. He never gives up!"

Professor Oak then said this, "I sure hope the police and the Pokemon G-Men forces outside won't give up because they're getting hit left and right!" Professor Oak was busy holding the videophone that he could use to get updates from Norman, Bertha, Lance, and the Kanto Elite Four who were leading squads of their own in fighting the powerful Team Rocket forces in other parts of Indigo Plateau. Then a bright flash of light illuminates the Pokemon Center, and eight figures appear.

Grace then said this, "Serena! You and your Pokemon are back!" Delia and Grace both embraced Serena while her Pokemon watched with smiles. Everyone runs up to greet her.

Delia then said this, "Serena, where is Ash? Is he okay?"

Serena then said this, "Yes he is fine! He and his Pokemon have a bold plan that can help drive out Team Rocket for good!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Land sakes! For good! All this time I have been hoping for a miracle! This better work because we are dealing with Team Rocket and Dr. Yung's diabolical plan of using mirages of Legendary Pokemon! That madman has gone too far, and he must be stopped! Does Ash have a plan for that?"

Serena then said this, "Yes. Ash planned it carefully! Please believe in him!" Then Delia sees something outside.

Delia then said this, "My goodness! Look outside!" Everyone took a look outside of the Pokemon Center and saw a group of familiar Pokemon overrunning the huge group of Team Rocket grunts and Pokemon giving the police and Pokemon G-Men a break.

Serena then said this, "YES! Ash's plan is working! Look at Pikachu, Zoroark, Mega Tyranitar, Swellow, Infernape, Roserade, and Asteria go!" Gothitelle leaped in joy. Chu, Momma Ty, and Meema were swelling with pride seeing their children battling together side by side and protecting one another. Chupi and Ninetales were cheering madly for Pikachu and Zoroark.

Delia then said this, "What do you know? They're battling Team Rocket like nothing else matters. The way that they're battling is like as if Ash is there guiding them! My baby has come a long way to be the Pokemon Trainer he is today." Everyone smiled at that remark. Suddenly, Norman, Bertha, Prima, Bruno, Agatha, Koga, and Lance called Professor Oak on the videophone simultaneously.

Professor Oak then said this, "Is everything alright over there?" Norman spoke first while Ritchie, Max, Barry, Cameron, and Clemont were in the background.

Norman then said this, "You won't believe it. Just when we had our backs to the wall, several Pokemon come out of nowhere and are now fending off Team Rocket as we speak."

Caroline then said this, "That's a relief! You had me worried there Norman!"

Delia then said this, "Those Pokemon you saw are actually Ash's!"

Cameron then said this, "But where is Ash if he's not there to give them commands?"

Grace then said this, "Don't worry. Ash's Pokemon actually know what they need to do."

Max then said this, "Also we encountered the trainer who mind-controlled Barry with that Malamar earlier! I believe his name is Shamus."

Bianca then said this, "Uh oh! Is Barry okay?"

Barry then said this, "I'm fine! However, Shamus is one strong trainer. I'll make sure I beat him and fine him if it's the last thing I do!"

Bianca then said this, "Barry! Don't be so reckless. Just come on back over here and heal your Pokemon!"

Bertha spoke next with Roland, Tyler, and Conway in the background.

Bertha then said this, "We saw the same thing Norman did. We need to make sure that those Team Rocket personnel don't get away."

Prima spoke next with Assunta, Mandi, Macy, and Jackson in the background.

Prima then said this, "Agreed! But the Mirages are one tough cookie. No matter what attacks we try, they just bounce off!"

Professor Oak then said this, "That's because they are Mirages. Dr. Yung must have added some abilities and immunities to make them indestructible!"

Bruno spoke next with Sid, Rafe, and Rebecca in the background.

Bruno then said this, "Same here. At least Ash's Pokemon are giving us a breather so that we can try to focus only on those mirages."

Agatha spoke next with Harrison, Morrison, and Tyson.

Agatha then said this, "Professor Oak is there a source from where these mirages are appearing? If we can find it and destroy it, we destroy the mirages as well!"

Professor Oak then said this, "If I am correct, Dr. Yung would have a machine stowed on his chopper! You have to find his chopper!"

Koga spoke next along with San Pei, Trip, and Virgil in the background.

Koga then said this, "We saw the chopper flying over us just now." San Pei then covered his eyes

San Pei then said this, "WHAT'S THAT BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT!?" Koga, Trip, and Virgil turned around and covered their eyes upon seeing that bright flash of light.

Misty then said this, "We can see the same flash of light from here too!" Misty and the others saw the same thing from the Pokemon Center.

Clair then said this, "Lance, what about you? What do you see?" Lance spoke next with Iris and Cilan in the background.

Lance then said this, "Dr. Yung's chopper and all the mirages are following that bright light! No way! That bright light is Cosmoenix with Ash on top! They're both leading the mirages away from Indigo Plateau!" Everyone gasped.

Delia then said this, "MY BABY IS UP THERE!?" Delia's Pokemon, Serena, and Grace tried calming her down.

Clair then said this, "Delia, I know Ash is taking a risk, but he has to. He is giving all of us a fighting chance for Indigo Plateau to recover."

Serena then said this, "She's right! Ash and Cosmoenix will protect each other. I know they will!"

Lance then said this, "Right! I have already called for more backup. I'm even getting the International Police to send some help to relief Indigo Plateau!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Good luck to all of you out there."

Clair then said this, "Lance, please be careful."

Lance then said this, "Yes I will Clair."

Bonnie then said this, "Clemont big brother, stay sharp. Max, please make it in one piece!"

May then said this, "Bonnie is right Max!"

Caroline then said this, "Norman, you make sure you and Max are safe!"

Norman then said this, "You have my word! Max, everyone, let's move!"

Bianca then said this, "Barry, stay cool and calm! Everything will be fine!"

Barry then said this, "You got it Bianca!"

Outside, Pikachu, Zoroark, Mega Tyranitar, Swellow, Infernape, Roserade, and Asteria unleashed their attacks at their Team Rocket counterparts.

Pikachu then said this, " _How about THUNDERBOLT Countershield; face my EXTREME SPEED and IRON TAIL! No way won't you escape my ELECTRO BALL! ZAP CANNON! VOLT TACKLE!"_

Zoroark then said this, " _Oh yeah! Just like how Meema taught me, I fool the enemy with my Illusions! I'm the premier Dark-Type Pokemon! Eat my DARK PULSE and NIGHT SLASH! Want something original; then try out my NIGHT DAZE! FLAMETHROWER! I can school Fighting-Types with AERIAL ACE, BOUNCE, SLUDGE BOMB and SHADOW BALL! I could use EXTRASENSORY to not only counter both Fighting Types and Poison Types but also impress my dear Ninetales! I also go underground and knock your block off with DIG! When I focus my energy, it's a blast when I hit you with FOCUS BLAST!"_

Mega Tyranitar then said this, " _I'm the King of the Tyrants! You can't defeat me when I'm fully one with my trainer! Eat my Mega Mega power! DARK PULSE is one of my favorites! STONE EDGE can really put my enemies on the edge of defeat haha! I'm as hot as FIRE BLAST, as cold as ICE BEAM, as shocking to the punch with THUNDER PUNCH, and as wet as WATER PULSE!"_

Swellow then said this, " _Ultimate winds done via AIR SLASH! The ultimate Flying Type Moves SKY ATTACK followed by BRAVE BIRD! I face Ice-Types with lots of fire using HEAT WAVE! I nail Rock-Types with STEEL WING!"_

Infernape then said this, " _Classic FLAMETHROWER! Hyaaahh CLOSE COMBAT for the win! Water-Type? No prob; just stick a THUNDER PUNCH! FLARE BLITZ as a homing attack and who cares about recoil! DIG for underground surprise attack! No kidding a Water andGround Type? Charge and fire SOLAR BEAM! IRON TAIL!"_

Roserade then said this, " _Sun is strong with SUNNY DAY; advantage over Grass Types via a Fire-Type WEATHER BALL. Or I could use POISON JAB and SLUDGE BOMB to knock Grass Types. Learned DAZZLING GLEAM from my girlfriend Asteria good to beat up Fighting Types, Dragon Types, and Dark Types! I hate Fire Types so I make a RAIN DANCE to get Water-Type WEATHER BALL! Then the usual LEAF STORM and SOLAR BEAM!"_

Asteria then said this, " _It's so much fun fighting alongside my boyfriend Roserade! Time to dazzle with DAZZLING GLEAM and MOONBLAST for extra kick! GRASSY TERRAIN to increase the power of my Grass Type moves like SOLAR BEAM and PETAL BLIZZARD! With my struggles against Poison-Types, I use PSYCHIC! And that's all she wrote!"_ In a blink of an eye, Pikachu, Zoroark, Mega Tyranitar, Swellow, Infernape, Roserade, and Asteria have knocked out the Team Rocket grunts and Pokemon and left them to be captured by the police and the Pokemon G-Men.

Norman, Max, Barry, Clemont, and Cameron were watching Feraligatr, Meganium, Typhlosion, Torkoal, Mega Venusaur, Mega Glalie, Staraptor, and Torterra battling several Team Rocket grunts and Pokemon.

Feraligatr then said this, " _Going claw-to-claw with DRAGON CLAW! AERIAL ACE! ICE BEAM! BRICK BREAK! IRON TAIL! SHADOW CLAW! CRUNCH! The finish said HYDRO PUMP and HYDRO CANNON!"_

Meganium then said this, " _I'm fighting for my Ashy! Stir up everything with LEAF STORM! TOXIC and LEECH SEED work like a charm! Oh no! All the fire attacks are coming for me!"_

Mega Venusaur then said this, " _I'll protect you Meganium with my Mega power! LEAF STORM! SLUDGE BOMB! GIGA DRAIN! POWER WHIP! SOLAR BEAM! EARTHQUAKE! VENOSHOCK!"_

Meganium then said this, " _Aww that's very noble of you Venusaur! Everyone jump because it's time to shake it off with EARTHQUAKE! Now witness the power of Grass Types with ENERGY BALL and FRENZY PLANT!"_

Torterra then said this, " _Venusaur and Meganium can go googoo if they want, but I'm the Continent Pokemon! Time to spam LEAF STORM! You won't escape my SUPERPOWER, STONE EDGE, CRUNCH and EARTHQUAKE! Finish off with FRENZY PLANT for the win!"_

Typhlosion then said this, " _Extinguishing my flame is hard to do! ERUPTION baby! FLAMETHROWER to the left! EXTRASENSORY to my right! FLAME WHEEL at center! ROCK SLIDE from above! Here's a surprise SHADOW CLAW!"_

Torkoal then said this, " _I like Defense especially IRON DEFENSE! I can spin and use GYRO BALL! Then comes SLUDGE BOMB, STONE EDGE, FLAMETHROWER, OVERHEAT, and HEAT WAVE!"_

Mega Glalie then said this, " _Caution said with Refrigerate, I bring about icy conditions while I'm Mega-evolved! ICE BEAM! WATER PULSE! BLIZZARD all over the place! I can freeze others even with HYPER BEAM! DARK PULSE! SHADOW BALL! SIGNAL BEAM! SHEER COLD to the weaklings! WEATHER BALL! IRON HEAD!"_

Staraptor then said this, " _I'm vicious as I Intimidate my opponents! AIR SLASH! AERIAL ACE! SKY ATTACK! BRAVE BIRD! CLOSE COMBAT! STEEL WING! HEAT WAVE! HYPER BEAM!"_

Soon Feraligatr, Meganium, Typhlosion, Torkoal, Mega Venusaur, Mega Glalie, Staraptor, and Torterra have swept that huge group of Team Rocket grunts and Pokemon.

Cameron then said this, "Whoa! They have done it."

Max then said this, "Hey, at least we're alive!"

Barry then said this, "True, but that Shamus jerk has gotten away!"

Clemont then said this, "At least we're safe."

Norman then said this, "We still have a long way to go guys. Let the Pokemon G-Men and the police deal with those goons. At least they won't be our problem. I'm sure one day Shamus will get what he deserves. Now we need to heal our Pokemon!"

Meanwhile at the Rock Stadium battlefield, Bertha, Roland, Tyler, and Conway watched as Magnezone, Tauros, Donphan, Mega Metagross, Gliscor, Mega Garchomp, Gigalith, Krookodile, and Tyrantrum wage their attacks against their numerous Team Rocket counterparts.

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Alright boys! Man your stations! Commander Ash wants the lot of those spineless Team Rocket rogues out of commission!"_

Magnezone then said this, " _Aye aye captain! Let them have it! I'll redirect their attacks back at them with MIRROR COAT! Now it's my turn to attack! FLASH CANNON! ZAP CANNON! MAGNET BOMB! THUNDERBOLT! LET'S GO!"_

Tauros then said this, " _Time to get wild! WATER PULSE! WILD CHARGE! FLAMETHROWER! ZEN HEADBUTT! DOUBLE TEAM with DOUBLE EDGE!"_

Donphan then said this, " _Time to ROLL OUT! They're homing on me; might as well stick a POISON JAB! If they're going underground, I'll unearth them with EARTHQUAKE! Chomping them down with FIRE FANG and THUNDER FANG! The final finish is HYPER BEAM!"_

Mega Metagross then said this, " _My attacks are always accurate! First I'll make myself immune to Ground-type attacks as I'm weak to them by using MAGNET RISE! Now I send the incoming attacks back using PSYCHIC piece of cake! Then here comes my offense! FLASH CANNON! STONE EDGE! SHADOW BALL! METEOR MASH! HAMMER ARM! THUNDER PUNCH! Oh yeah!"_

Gliscor then said this, " _No more fooling around! NIGHT SLASH! FIRE FANG! ICE FANG! THUNDER FANG! POISON JAB! SKY UPPERCUT! SANDSTORM! STONE EDGE! X-SCISSOR! IRON TAIL! EARTHQUAKE! SKY ATTACK! GIGA IMPACT!"_

Mega Garchomp _"It is showtime! STEALTH ROCK comes in handy to sabotage my enemies upon entry! Now for my offense! FLAMETHROWER! DRAGON RUSH! DIG! STONE EDGE! BRICK BREAK! AQUA TAIL! IRON HEAD! DRAGON PULSE! DRACO METEOR!"_

Gigalith then said this, " _Go time! Boosting speed with ROCK POLISH! Hyaah POWER GEM! STONE EDGE! SOLAR BEAM! FLASH CANNON! EARTHQUAKE! SUPERPOWER! HYPER BEAM!"_

Krookodile then said this, " _Let's rock! DIG! DRAGON CLAW! SHADOW CLAW! SMACK DOWN! EARTHQUAKE! AERIAL ACE! CRUNCH! STONE EDGE! DRAGON PULSE! FOCUS PUNCH!_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Now to set an example as Major General of the Tyrantrum Troop! First I use ROCK POLISH to upgrade my speed! With my Rock Head ability, I can spam HEAD SMASH! Now I pummel them with DRAGON PULSE! STONE EDGE! CRUNCH! FIRE FANG! ICE FANG! POISON FANG! THUNDER FANG! ZEN HEADBUTT! Finally my ultimate move is DRACO METEOR!"_

Bertha then said this, "That was quick. C'mon let's get back!" Bertha and her group lef the Rock Stadium while the police and the Pokemon G-Men arrested the now unconscious Team Rocket grunts and Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Prima, Assunta, Mandi, Macy, and Jackson watched as Mega Blastoise, Kingler, Mega Gyarados, Lapras, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Floatzel, and Samurott fight Team Rocket forces stationed between the Water Field Stadium and the Ice Field Stadium.

Mega Blastoise then said this, " _Let's take care of business, Mega business! SKULL BASH! WITHDRAW and IRON DEFENSE for protection! RAPID SPIN! DRAGON PULSE! FLASH CANNON! ICE BEAM! DARK PULSE! HYDRO CANNON!"_

Kingler then said this, " _It's Krab-fu time! CRABHAMMER! BRICK BREAK! X-SCISSOR! BLIZZARD! METAL CLAW! SCALD! HYPER BEAM!"_

Crawdaunt then said this, " _Right with you Kingler! CRABHAMMER! BRICK BREAK! X-SCISSOR! NIGHT SLASH! WATER PLEDGE! PAYBACK! ICE BEAM! SLUDGE BOMB!"_

Milotic then said this, " _Time to battle with grace! MIRROR COAT is great for redirecting attacks! HYDRO PUMP! ICE BEAM! DRAGON PULSE! DISARMING VOICE! IRON TAIL! Oh no incoming Grass Type attacks!"_

Mega Gyarados then said this, " _Get your hands off of my girlfriend! My opponents won't have their immunities when I have Moldbreaker! Now time to unleash my Mega powered offense! SURF! EARTHQUAKE! FLAMETHROWER! CRUNCH! DRAGON TAIL! THUNDERBOLT! ICE BEAM! AERIAL ACE! HYDRO PUMP! HYPER BEAM!"_

Milotic then said this, " _Awww you are so strong yet you are so noble Gyarados!"_ Gyarados winked back at Milotic who continued blushing. Milotic and Mega Gyarados continued battling side by side.

Lapras then said this, " _Ash is depending on us! Let's go! SURF! AQUA TAIL! BLIZZARD! ICE BEAM! FUTURE SIGHT! THUNDERBOLT! IRON HEAD! DRAGON PULSE! SIGNAL BEAM! Oh no, those three thugs!"_

Samurott then said this, " _Three thugs!? I got them! RAZOR SHELL! MEGA HORN! ICE BEAM! IRON TAIL! DRAGON TAIL! AERIAL ACE! HYDRO PUMP! HYDRO CANNON!"_

Lapras then said this, " _Samurott my hero! If only if he wasn't so dense to know how I feel about him."_

Floatzel then said this, " _We're breaking through! WATER PULSE! ICE PUNCH! ICE AQUA JET! IRON TAIL! FOCUS BLAST! SCALD! HYDRO PUMP! SONIC BOOM! CRUNCH!"_

Prima then said this, "Look at them go! At this rate, it's over for Team Rocket before they know it!" Her group nodded as the Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon were defeated by Ash's Pokemon and subsequently arrested except for Chevy, Carson, and Cody who fled on their jetpacks who vented for not getting a shot at Ash's Lapras.

Meanwhile Bruno, Sid, Rafe, and Rebecca took a breather and watched as Primeape, Snorlax, Mega Heracross, Lucario, Hawlucha, and Pangoro rumble with the Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon.

Primeape then said this, " _Hyaah! Wacha che chak! The Grand Prix Champ is in the house! BRICK BREAK! POISON JAB! ICE PUNCH! FIRE PUNCH! THUNDER PUNCH! SMACK DOWN! CLOSE COMBAT! IRON TAIL!"_

Snorlax then said this, " _No more sleeping over this one! SURF! ICE PUNCH! SHOCKWAVE! ZEN HEADBUTT! IRON HEAD! SHADOW BALL! EARTHQUAKE! BODY SLAM! HYPER BEAM!"_

Mega Heracross then said this, " _It's on! PIN MISSILE! MEGA HORN! CLOSE COMBAT! FOCUS PUNCH! TOXIC then VENOSHOCK! SHADOW CLAW! NIGHT SLASH! STONE EDGE! AERIAL ACE! HYPER BEAM!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Time to be one with the Aura!_ AURA SPHERE! FORCE PALM! CLOSE COMBAT! EXTREME SPEED! POISON JAB! BLAZE KICK! BONE RUSH! DRAGON PULSE! FLASH CANNON! ICE PUNCH! THUNDER PUNCH! PSYCHIC!"

Hawlucha then said this, " _It's Mucha Lucha time! FIRE PUNCH! THUNDER PUNCH! ICE PUNCH! IRON HEAD! X-SCISSOR! SKY ATTACK! HIGH JUMP KICK! FLYING PRESS! CLOSE COMBAT!"_

Pangoro then said this, " _Come and get me! DARK PULSE! FIRE PUNCH! THUNDER PUNCH! SHADOW PUNCH! ICE PUNCH! IRON HEAD! CLOSE COMBAT! SLUDGE BOMB! DRAGON CLAW! STONE EDGE! ZEN HEADBUTT! GIGA IMPACT! That's how it's done!"_ Within a blink of an eye, that set of Team Rocket forces got overwhelmed.

Bruno then said this, "What power! I love their fighting spirit! C'mon you guys, we got to be on the move!" His group nodded.

Meanwhile, Agatha, Harrison, Morrison, and Tyson watched as Butterfree Mega Gengar, Espeon, Noctowl, Mega Gallade, Dusknoir, Volcarona, and Rotom attacked the large Team Rocket forces.

Butterfree then said this, " _How about a taste of my SILVERWIND fused with POISON POWDER, SLEEP POWDER, and STUN SPORE! SIGNAL BEAM! BUG BUZZ! SOLAR BEAM! AERIAL ACE! PSYCHIC! SHADOW BALL!"_

Mega Gengar then said this, " _Time to give them the scare because I care! SHADOW BALL! ENERGY BALL! DARK PULSE! THUNDER PUNCH! ICE PUNCH! FIRE PUNCH! SLUDGE BOMB! PSYCHIC! BRICK BREAK!"_

Espeon then said this, " _I'm not going to get left out! MIRACLE EYE! DIG! IRON TAIL! PSYCHIC! FUTURE SIGHT! ZEN HEADBUTT! DOUBLE EDGE! ZAP CANNON! SHADOW BALL! SIGNAL BEAM! DAZZLING GLEAM!"_

Noctowl then said this, " _Time to take the villains out! EXTRASENSORY! ZEN HEADBUTT! SKY ATTACK! AERIAL ACE! HEAT WAVE! STEEL WING! Oh yeah!"_

Mega Gallade then said this, " _En garde! PSYCHIC-WILLOW WISP! PSYCHIC-RAIN DANCE! FUTURE SIGHT! FIRE PUNCH! ICE PUNCH! LEAF BLADE! NIGHT SLASH! CLOSE COMBAT! THUNDERBOLT! X-SCISSOR! DAZZLING GLEAM! "_

Dusknoir then said this, " _You're messing with the wrong ghost today! I'll just trap them with my TRICK ROOM! HYPNOSIS AND DREAM EATER! SHADOW PUNCH! FUTURE SIGHT! ICE PUNCH! FIRE PUNCH! THUNDER PUNCH!"_

Volcarona then said this, " _It's showtime! FIERY DANCE! FIRE BLAST! FLARE BLITZ! BUG BUZZ! SIGNAL BEAM! HURRICANE! WILD CHARGE! PSYCHIC! POISON JAB! SOLAR BEAM!"_

Rotom then said this, " _Me and my various tricks! TRICK ROOM! MEAN LOOK! Mow them down with LEAF STORM! Heat them up with OVERHEAT! Wash them up with HYDRO PUMP! Freeze them with BLIZZARD! Blow them away with AIR SLASH! Change back into normal form in order for me to use THUNDERBOLT, ELECTRO BALL, SHADOW BALL, DARK PULSE, and SIGNAL BEAM!"_ Soon, the Pokemon left the area to take out more Team Rocket members.

Agatha then said this, "Quick. Don't let those criminals get away!" The police forces and the Pokemon G-Men squad members quickly apprehended the unconscious Team Rocket members.

Meanwhile, Koga, Trip, and Virgil watched as Unfezant, Emboar, Serperior, Greninja, Rapidash, Dragalge, and Talonflame duke it out with the hundreds of villains and their Pokemon.

Unfezant then said this, " _Time to take it to the skies! AIR CUTTER! AIR SLASH! STEEL WING! AERIAL ACE! HEAT WAVE! SKY ATTACK! GIGA IMPACT!"_

Emboar then said this, " _Pugilism rules! FLAMETHROWER! FLARE BLITZ! STONE EDGE! SCALD! HAMMER ARM! POISON JAB! WILD CHARGE! ZEN HEADBUTT! SOLAR BEAM! IRON HEAD!"_

Serperior then said this, " _Battle time! AQUA TAIL! LEAF STORM! LEAF BLADE! DRAGON PULSE! IRON TAIL! GIGA DRAIN! FRENZY PLANT! Wait, that Heatmor and Emboar look familiar? Oh no, it could be Shamus'!"_

Emboar then said this, " _Oh, no you don't! I've been waiting to give those two the beat down they really deserve! SCALD! HAMMER ARM! WILD CHARGE! ZEN HEADBUTT!_ _Want more? HEY YOU COWARD! COME BACK!"_ Shamus recalled his fallen Heatmor and Emboar and fled on his Hydreigon mouthing garbage about how his former Pokemon upstaged him again.

Serperior then said this, " _Emboar, it is okay. You have shown that jerk you're strong, and thank you for saving me from those two."_ Serperior stated with a blush as she looked at Emboar. Emboar slowly calmed down.

Emboar then said this, " _You're right! We got other things to do! Now let's go and help everyone else beat up the bad guys!"_ Serperior smiled knowing that Emboar didn't get carried away when his former trainer came around.

Greninja then said this, " _You crooks need to work out more! WATER SHURIKEN! EXTRASENSORY! NIGHT SLASH! GUNK SHOT! AERIAL ACE! LOW KICK! ICE BEAM! DIG! ROCK TOMB! HYDRO CANNON!"_

Talonflame then said this, " _All fired up ready to go! FLAMETHROWER! DOUBLE TEAM and BRAVE BIRD! FLARE BLITZ! FIRE BLAST! STEEL WING! SOLAR BEAM!"_

Rapidash then said this, " _I can do that! FLARE BLITZ! FLAMETHROWER! FIRE BLAST! MEGA HORN! DRILL RUN! DOUBLE EDGE! BOUNCE! WILD CHARGE! SOLAR BEAM!"_

Dragalge then said this, " _I'm in! DRAGON PULSE! THUNDERBOLT! IRON TAIL! GUNK SHOT! SLUDGE BOMB! SLUDGE WAVE! HYDRO PUMP! SHADOW BALL! DRACO METEOR!"_ Their combined attacks routed all of their enemies.

Koga then said this, "Ash's Pokemon have sharp reflexes like any Ninja Master's Pokemon would have. Err never mind! Let's move!" Koga and his group continued fighting off more Team Rocket members leaving the other villains to be arrested by the police and Pokemon G-men.

Meanwhile, Lance, Iris, and Cilan took cover as Mega Pidgeot, Mega Sceptile, Mega Charizard Y, Dragonite, Goodra, and Noivern fend off the numerous Team Rocket members and their Pokemon.

Mega Pidgeot then said this, " _The sky is the limit! AIR SLASH! BRAVE BIRD! HURRICANE! SKY ATTACK! TWISTER! STEEL WING! HEAT WAVE! GIGA IMPACT!"_

Mega Sceptile then said this, " _Eat my DRAGON PULSE! IRON TAIL! NIGHT SLASH! X-SCISSOR! FOCUS BLAST! EARTHQUAKE! ROCK SLIDE! LEAF BLADE! I'll just swallow my ENERGY BALL to really boost my powers! Face my ferocious LEAF STORM and SOLAR BEAM!"_

Mega Charizard Y then said this, " _Time to heat up! FLAMETHROWER! FIRE BLAST! STEEL WING! FLY! IRON TAIL! SHADOW CLAW! DRAGON PULSE! DRAGON TAIL! THUNDER PUNCH! SEISMIC TOSS! FLARE BLITZ! BLAST BURN!"_

Dragonite then said this, " _Actions speak! STEEL WING! THUNDERBOLT! DRAGON RUSH! DRAGON PULSE! FIRE BLAST! ICE BEAM! AQUA TAIL! BRICK BREAK! EXTREME SPEED! HURRICANE! DRACO METEOR!"_

Goodra then said this, " _Never give up! FLAMETHROWER! DRAGON PULSE! ICE BEAM! BIDE! THUNDER! SLUDGE WAVE! POWER WHIP! IRON TAIL! RAIN DANCE! AQUA TAIL! FOCUS PUNCH! DRACO METEOR!"_

Noivern then said this, " _For the win! BOOMBURST! DRAGON PULSE! HURRICANE! SKY ATTACK! FLAMETHROWER! WILD CHARGE! X-SCISSOR! SOLAR BEAM! DARK PULSE! PSYCHIC! STEEL WING! IRON TAIL! DRACO METEOR!"_

Soon Mega Pidgeot, Mega Venusaur, Mega Charizard Y, Dragonite, Goodra, and Noivern left the place littered with unconscious Team Rocket agents and their Pokemon, and they moved on to defeat more villains.

Iris then said this, "YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU TEAM ROCKET LOSERS!"

Cilan then said this, "Iris, calm down. They all got what they deserve."

Lance then said this, "Yes. Now we need to move." Lance then looked at the horizon where he saw the entire troup of Mirages fly off following Cosmoenix and Ash.

Iris then said this, "You think Ash and Cosmoenix will be okay there?"

Cilan then said this, "We can only cross our fingers on that."

Lance then said this, "Okay, now we arrest the Team Rocket agents and their Pokemon." The Pokemon G-Men and the police got on that.

Cilan then said this, "Anything new from everyone else?"

Lance then said this, "It looks like most of Indigo Plateau is liberated from these criminals thanks to the timely arrival of Ash's Pokemon. The International Police has arrived to arrest the remaining Team Rocket agents out there, and more Kanto police forces from Viridian City and Pewter City have come to provide aid. Everyone is heading back to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon after all this chaos. However, those Mirages are still bad news with Dr. Yung still out loose and controlling them!"

Iris then said this, "So what can we do now?"

Lance then said this, "We'll head back to the Pokemon Center where we all met and heal our Pokemon. Then we'll figure out our next step." Soon Lance, Iris, and Cilan were on their way.


	26. Mirage Master Madness

June 29, 2012, 2PM

Meanwhile in the Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni and the evil spirit Hamur the King of Pokelantis watched the action. Giovanni grew even more distressed hearing the bad news from Dr. Yung.

Giovanni then said this, "So a large number of our forces at Indigo Plateau have been arrested after being beaten by all of Ketchum's Pokemon without him apparently there to give them commands!?"

Dr. Yung then said this, "Afraid so Giovanni sir! Also I am following Ketchum and his Cosmoenix with my Mirages. They're headed for Fennel Valley."

Giovanni then said this, "Hold your position! Those two are falling in for my trap set by our huge set of forces led by Dr. Zager, Professor Sebastian, Atilla, and Hun. If that fails, then it's up to you."

Dr. Yung then said this, "Very well Giovanni sir!" The call ended.

Meanwhile, Cosmoenix with Ash on top flew away.

Ash then said this, " _That's weird! I thought we were being followed by Dr. Yung and those Mirages!"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Hmm. Something doesn't feel right."_ Then hundreds of Team Rocket choppers appeared from their hiding spots in the rocky terrain of Fennel Valley and surrounded Ash and Cosmoenix. Pokeballs from the choppers released thousands of Pokemon such as Crobat, Magneton, Skarmory, Fearow, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Aerodactyl, Scyther, and Mandibuzz. Dr. Zager and Professor Sebastian were in the choppers.

Ash then said this, " _So there are more of them! Team Rocket!"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _There are more below!"_ Below, hundreds of Team Rocket Humvees, jeeps, vans, and 18-wheelers arrived with thousands of Team Rocket grunts led by Atilla and Hun calling out Pokemon such as Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Graveler, Golem, Machamp, Muk, Hypno, Exeggutor, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Rhydon, Granbull, Ursaring, Houndoom, Mightyena, Electibuzz, Magmar, Shiftry, and Hariyama. The grunts unloaded various sophisticated equipment from the trucks that Atilla activates. Dr. Zager opens the door of his chopper and holds a megaphone.

Dr. Zager then said this, "Ketchum! It's over! We have you surrounded! Your Cosmoenix will be under Team Rocket's control, and you will be locked in our custody until our Boss decides what to do with you!"

Professor Sebastian then said this, "If you continue to elude us and foil our plans, we won't show mercy, and we will target those near and dear to you! If you want what's best for them, then give up now Ketchum!"

Ash then said this, "I'm not worried about my friends! They can defend themselves! You think your trap will stop us? In fact, we wanted you crooks to fight us here!"

Atilla then said this, "What in the world is that brat even talking about? Hun, fire the weapon! EVERYONE ATTACK NOW!" Hun activates the weapon while all the Team Rocket Grunts ordered their Pokemon to fire their attacks. Ash and Cosmoenix smirked as they planned for this.

Ash then said this, " _NOW!"_ Cosmoenix finally takes his stand with Ash.

Meanwhile back in the Pokemon Center where frenetic activity went on, all of Ash's friends, family, and supporters including Clair, Lance, and the Kanto Elite Four were all watching the live coverage on the TV screens. A newscrew in their chopper managed to provide coverage of the conflict.

TV Reporter then said this, "It seems that PWT-Aces Cup Winner Ash Ketchum and his Cosmoenix are single-handedly battling another large gathering of Team Rocket forces in the canyons of Fennel Valley. Folks, we are perhaps witnessing more of what this new Pokemon can really do!"

Misty then said this, "No way. Could Cosmoenix be even more powerful than we have seen lately?"

May then said this, "We will find out for sure."

Dawn then said this, "Team Rocket mentioned something about an orb that Cosmoenix has? Could that be why?"

Max then said this, "That's what I'm thinking."

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash! Please be safe!" She clasped her hands while her Pokemon comforted her. Delia and Grace also comforted Serena.

Grace then said this, "We feel the same Serena."

Delia then said this, "I'm sure Ash would never let anything bad happen and will give his all to protect us. Let's watch and see."

Back in Fennel Valley, the Team Rocket forces were struggling to hold their own while Ash and Cosmoenix had little to no difficulty as they dodged all the attacks with ease.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _You know all of my attacks right?"_

Ash then said this, " _With all the Aura training I have done with Lucario over the past few years, this is a synch! Now Astro Purge! Electron Blitz! Pixil Beam! Rainbow Cannon! Photosynthestrike! Mystic Force!"_ Cosmoenix fires several bright golden shooting stars that scattered in all directions and exploded like firworks giving an instant knock-out to some of the airborne Pokemon. Then he electrocutes the remainder of the Flying Type Pokemon with powerful bolts of lightning. He instantly knocks out all the Dark Type Pokemon using a pink beam of Fairy-Type energy. He dispatches all the Ground-Type and Rock Type Pokemon with a powerful blast of aqua energy which emitted the colors of the rainbow followed by a green burst of Grass-Type energy. Finally he overwhelms all the Poison-Type and Fighting-Type Pokemon using a mysterious Psychic power to crush them.

Dr. Zager then said this, "Oh no! All of our Pokemon have been defeated!"

Professor Sebastian then said this, "We can't retreat now! We still have to capture them!"

Atilla then said this, "Hun what are you doing!? Let's get that brat and Cosmoenix!"

Hun then said this, "I'm trying, but they keep dodging! C'mon! C'mon! C'MON!" Hun worked at a mad pace trying to get the perfect aim.

Ash then said this, "You all are beat! Now eat this!" _"Cosmoenix, let's finish this with your favorite move of Photon Blast!"_ Cosmoenix fires one of his signature moves, a blast of pure white light, which knocked out all the Team Rocket Grunts below unconscious and destroyed Team Rocket's device forcing Hun to escape the explosion.

Hun then said this, "We need to retreat! Cosmoenix is just too strong!"

Atilla then said this, "I guess we don't have a choice!"

Professor Sebastian then said this, "Come and get up here!" He tosses a ladder down, and Atilla and Hun climbed it to board the helicopter for a getaway.

Dr. Zager then said this, "Choppers, retreat back to Team Rocket Head Quarters immediately! These are the Boss' orders!" All the choppers turned around and attempted to retreat.

Ash then said this, "You're not getting away!" _"Use Luster Blade!"_ Cosmoenix's wings grew into razor sharp metal blades and slashed at the choppers destroying all but the two choppers that Atilla, Hun, Professor Sebastian, and Dr. Zager were in causing the remaining Team Rocket grunts to fall down to the canyon floor.

Dr. Zager then said this, "Grrr! You will pay for this Ketchum! Our Boss will continue keeping an eye on you! You haven't seen the last of Team Rocket!" Ash watched as the two choppers flew away.

Ash then said this, " _That Team Rocket!"_ Cosmoenix wasn't worried.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Let them be gone! We'll get them next time. Now we got to find and destroy those Mirages."_

Ash then said this, " _Right. But where did they go?"_ Suddenly several attacks came out of nowhere!

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Hold on tight!"_ Cosmoenix swerved and barely dodged the surprise attacks while Ash held on for dear life. Dr. Yung appeared in his huge chopper with all the Mirages circling around Ash and Cosmoenix.

Ash then said this, " _Looks like the real fight begins."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _I hear that. This won't be easy."_

Dr. Yung then said this, "So this is the power of Cosmoenix eh? Team Rocket won't stop until Cosmoenix is ours Ketchum."

Ash then said this, "I don't care how desparate Team Rocket wants him. As long as I'm here, you won't get your hands on him!"

Dr. Yung then said this, "You insolent boy! Don't forget that I'm the Mirage Master! You are facing several of my Mirages that I have been able to produce courtesy of your Pikachu's memories! I'll use the Mirages to crush you, and Team Rocket will rule the world with Cosmoenix's power under our command!"

Ash then said this, "Not on my watch! You have to go through me!"

Dr. Yung then said this, "Then you leave me no choice! NOW ATTACK!" All the Mirages attacked head on at once.

Ash then said this, " _Lookout!"_ Cosmoenix dodges swiftly and flew away with Ash.

Dr. Yung then said this, "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! AFTER THEM!" Dr. Yung and the Mirages followed Ash and Cosmoenix.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Ash, this will turn dangerous. You will need to take cover."_

Ash then said this, " _Take cover where? I bet this entire canyon would turn into a battlefield before you know it."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Exactly. You take cover inside me."_

Ash then said this, " _How does that work?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Leave that to me."_

Meanwhile back in the Pokemon Center, all eyes were glued on the multiple TV screens as the news coverage updated them on the conflict.

TV Reporter then said this, "Within minutes, Ash Ketchum and his Cosmoenix have wiped out the large Team Rocket forces in Fennel Valley using powerful attacks not recorded in the Pokedex with the exception of the signature move Photon Blast. This means there is a lot more we have to learn about this new Pokemon that Ash has. We have seen two Team Rocket choppers flying away from the area. Now there is another Team Rocket chopper commandeered by Dr. Yung who has assembled his army of Mirages taking the forms of Legendary Pokemon most of which are not native to Kanto!" Many gasps could be heard throughout.

Bonnie then said this, "N-n-no way! This is turning out worst than the time back in Dahara City!"

Clemont then said this, "I know what you mean. My heart was racing when I had to see a clash among Legendary Pokemon. But the thing is that it is Ash and Cosmoenix are fighting several of them in Mirage form this time!"

Misty then said this, "It can't be! Two different Mewtwo! Articuno! Moltres! Zapdos! Lugia! Entei! Suicune! Raikou! Latios!"

May then said this, "There's a Groudon! Regirock! Registeel! Regice! Deoxys! Rayquaza!"

Dawn then said this, "My goodness! Dialga! Palkia! Giratina! Darkrai! Heatran! Regigigas!"

Iris then said this, "Reshiram! Zekrom! Kyurem! Tornadus! Thundurus! Landorus! Five Genesect! Coballion! Terrakion! Virizion!"

Alexa then said this, "Xerneas! Yveltal! There's Zygarde in 10%, 50%, and Perfect forms! Volcanion!"

Delia then said this, "I'm sure that they are bad news if they're attacking, but how bad are they now as Dr. Yung's Mirages?"

Professor Oak then said this, "Very, very, VERY bad! Ash and Cosmoenix will need to figure out something! Anything! These are Legendary Pokemon that Ash and Pikachu have encountered throughout their adventures. I can't believe Dr. Yung would go so far to trying to capture Ash's Pikachu to get his hands on this data!"

Serena then said this, "That is why Ash will defeat them!" _"C'mon Ash! Please promise that you be safe!"_ Her Pokemon as well as Grace and Delia soothed her.

Lyra then said this, "Ash is our only hope!"

Khoury then said this, "Yes. The only thing we all can do right now is make sure that all the trainers and their Pokemon are safe! Let's get to it!"

TV Reporter then said this, "It looks like Ash and Cosmoenix are gearing up for a fight with those Mirages! I DON'T BELIEVE MY EYES! IT LOOKS LIKE ASH AND HIS COSMOENIX ARE MERGING TOGETHER!" Another set of gasps even louder than before could be heard.

Ritchie then said this, "Is that even possible!?"

Cilan then said this, "I don't know any other Pokemon that can do that. No wonder Dr. Yung and Team Rocket are in hot pursuit all this time!"

Cameron then said this, "Hey if this is what you call being one with your Pokemon, this is the real deal!"

Barry then said this, "WHY HASN'T ASH TOLD ME ALL THIS!? HE'S GONNA GET A FINE!"

Bianca then said this, "Barry calm down please!"

Norman then said this, "We can only watch at this time and stay here where it's safe." Everyone continued watching the TV screens.

Then the door to the Pokemon Center opens, and to everyone's surprise and elation, Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon were standing outside. Those that could Mega Evolve returned back to normal. Greninja reverted back to his original form.

Serena then said this, "It's Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon! They're okay!" Pikachu, Zoroark, and Tyranitar happily greeted their mothers and Delia.

Delia then said this, "We're all so proud of you three and the rest of your teammates! You all battled so hard." Pikachu, Zoroark, and Tyranitar all had blushes as they were hugged tightly by Delia, Chu, Meema, and Momma Ty. The rest of Ash's Pokemon and all of his friends cheered. Pikachu then jumped into Serena's arms and hugged her. Chupi joined Pikachu and kissed him passionately before Pikachu could say anything. The rest of Serena's Pokemon were joined in by their mates for quality time while the remainder of Ash's Pokemon either chose to stay outside or interact with the rest of Ash's friends inside.

Pikachu then said this, " _We beat every single member of Team Rocket we could find in this place."_

Chupi then said this, " _We know that dear! You were awesome out there."_ She kissed Pikachu who blushed and stared adoringly at her.

Pikachu then said this, " _That's because I would never let anything bad happen to you."_ He and Chupi shared another kiss.

Serena then said this, " _Aww that's sweet of both of you."_ She let both Pikachu and Chupi sit on her lap.

Pikachu then said this, " _Now where is Ash? I hope he and Cosmoenix are okay."_ Soon the couples of Butterfree and Vivillion, Espeon and Sylveon, Gallade and Lady Gard, Lucario and Medicham, Zoroark and Ninetales, and Greninja and Delphox joined Serena, Pikachu, and Chupi after their personal moments.

Lucario then said this, " _They're about to fight as one. I can't believe it, but Ash is literally inside Cosmoenix's head. I can see it in my Aura."_

Meanwhile in Cosmoenix's mindscape, Ash stood inside what resembled a control room.

Ash then said this, "Whoa! What is this place?" Then a voice echoed.

Ash then said this, "Hey, Cosmoenix, is that you?"

Cosmoenix then said this, "Yes it is! You are in my mind. You wouldn't need to use Aura to talk in this place. Now quickly get to the controls. This is where you will give me commands on what to do. Right now, those Mirages and that Dr. Yung are after us. I put you in my mind because I bet those Mirages will get nasty." Ash quickly sat at the controls.

Ash then said this, "So I put these goggles on, and I can see what you're seeing! Hey these goggles can show me the opponents' Pokemon's type and their weaknesses."

Cosmoenix then said this, "Yes. Now you need to call out the attacks! Hurry!"

Ash then said this, "Okay, let's do this!" Meanwhile outside in Fennel Valley, Dr. Yung and the Mirages are in hot pursuit of Cosmoenix!

Dr. Yung then said this, "How in the world those two merged? Never mind then! MY MIRAGES! SHOW NO MERCY AND UNLEASH YOUR TRUE POWER! GO AFTER IT!" The two Mirage Mewtwo, Mirage Latios, and Mirage Rayquaza Mega Evolved into Mirage Mega Mewtwo X, Mirage Mega Mewtwo Y, Mirage Mega Latios, and Mirage Mega Rayquaza respectively. Mirage Groudon did Primal Reversion to become Mirage Primal Groudon. The rest of the Mirage Legendaries began to charge up their attacks.

Ash then said this, "Oh man! You were right Cosmoenix! They're all getting nasty! LOOKOUT!" Cosmoenix dodges acrobatically as Mewtwo X and Mewtwo Y fired Aura Sphere and Psystrike respectively.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Let's take them down."

Ash then said this, "Use Pixil Beam on Mirage Mega Mewtwo X!" Cosmoenix hits Mewtwo X with Pixil Beam with precision which is supereffective. Mewtwo X crashed onto the ground, fainted, and disappeared in a flash.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Great! That's one down – ARGH!" Mirage Mega Mewtwo Y hits Cosmoenix with another Psystrike. Then the Regi Trio led by Regigigas inflicted Cosmoenix damage with Hyper Beam to Stone Edge and

Ash then said this, "OWW! I thought that I was safe here!" Ash felt a surge of pain from the onslaught as he sees that the stamina gauge is at 90%.

Cosmoenix then said this, "You're feeling the same pain I am feeling. In other words, you and I are in the same body!"

Ash then said this, "That means if you faint, then I'm a goner! We won't let that happen! Dodge the attacks and use Dark Vortex!" Cosmoenix got out of the line of fire and shoots out several black swirling vorteces. The mirages of Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regigigas, and Mewtwo Y got caught in them and writhed in pain. It is supereffective against Mewtwo Y which fainted and disappeared in a flash. The Regi trio and Regigigas then fell down to the ground and were asleep.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Great, they're asleep!"

Ash then said this, "Now get ready for this said Celestial Tremor!" Cosmoenix then dived downwards with glowing energy and slammed the ground hard causing major tremors that could be felt all over the valley and beyond. The tremors were felt even at Indigo Plateau, and everyone in the Pokemon Center struggled to hold on. The ground cracked as several bursts of energy rose up in waves and struck the Mirages who were fighting from the surface. Mirage Registeel was sent flying and crashing into a canyon wall, fainted, and disappeared in a flash due to that supereffeective move!

Cosmoenix then said this, "Looks like that Regice and Regigigas survived the hit despite the damage! Regirock got lucky, woke up and dodged it. " Ash and Cosmoenix watch as Mirage Regice and Mirage Regigigas stagger back up.

Ash then said this, "Then we keep attacking!" Cosmoenix homed in on Mirage Regice and dodged its Ice Beam attacks and other stray attacks from the other Mirages.

Cosmoenix then said this, "I'm closing in!"

Ash then said this, "Now use Solar Flare!" Cosmoenix fires a bright powerful stream of flames much more powerful than a Blast Burn attack. The Mirage Regice like any Regice would have withstood any Fire-Type attack, but Solar Flare was a different story. Mirage Regice literally melted and disappeared in a flash.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Here comes Mirage Regigigas!" Ash sees Mirage Regigigas charging in with Hammer Arm.

Ash then said this, "Catch that Hammer Arm, and then use Aura Burst!" Cosmoenix catches Mirage Regigigas's Hammer Arm preventing the large golem from getting itself free. Then Cosmoenix unleashes a deep-blue aura energy which bursts hitting Mirage Regigigas sending it flying into another canyon wall. It fainted and got destroyed by that supereffective Fighting-Type move.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Regirock is back for more!" Mirage Regirock arrives and fires Stone Edge at Cosmoenix again!

Ash then said this, "Dodge, home in on Regirock and use Photosynthestrike!" Cosmoenix dodges Stone Edge and destroys Mirage Regirock with a huge burst of green Grass-Type energy sending it crashing into a canyon wall.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Finally that guy is gone!" Suddenly, Cosmoenix is hit by Magma Storm, Sacred Fire, Steam Eruption, Aurora Beam, Thunder, and Precipice Blades from behind, and he sprawls on the ground.

Ash then said this, "AARRGH!" Inside Cosmoenix's mindscape, Ash felt the sharp jolt of pain and struggled to stand. He sees that the stamina gauge is now at 75%.

Cosmoenix then said this, "That was a low blow attack! Ash, are you hurt?"

Ash then said this, "Don't worry I'm fine. We got to deal with Mirages Primal Groudon, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Heatran, and Volcanion!"

Cosmoenix then said this, "INCOMING ATTACKS!" Ash sees that Mirage Primal Groudon, Mirage Heatran, and Mirage Entei attacked again.

Ash then said this, "Quickly fly up and use Rainbow Cannon!" Cosmoenix flies up to dodge the incoming attacks, and he strikes the three attacking Mirages with the powerful rainbow-colored Water-Type attack. Mirage Heatran and Mirage Entei faint and disappear due to the major explosion of the collision of the attack, but Mirage Primal Groudon still stands despite panting from the heavy damage!

Cosmoenix then said this, "That guy should have been gone!"

Ash then said this, "Maybe it has good defense! Okay use Rainbow Cannon and Celestial Tremor back-to-back!" Cosmoenix executed that sequence and Mirage Primal Groudon finally gave in, faints, and disappears after suffering the supereffective damage in succession.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Awesome! Here comes Volcanion and Suicune!" Ash sees the two Mirages homing in on them with Fire Blast and Hydro Pump.

Ash then said this, "Alright use Phoenix Storm!" Cosmoenix then emits a thick barrier of light sparkly blue Dragon-Type energy surrounding his body, flies low, and charges in against the two incoming attacks. For a while the attacks were about even until Cosmoenix pushed through and overwhelmed Mirage Volcanion and Mirage Suicune sending them back skidding on the ground.

Cosmoenix then said this, "We got an opening!"

Ash then said this, "Great! Use Electron Blitz!" Cosmoenix electrocutes the two Mirages badly with the powerful electric current causing them to faint and disappear. Then Raikou comes out of nowhere and bites Cosmoenix with Thunder Fang reducing the stamina gauge to 70%.

Ash then said this, "ARGH! Cosmoenix, shake it off and use Photosynthestrike!" Cosmoenix knocks Raikou out with the powerful Grass-Type attack. Suddenly, the Mirage Swords of Justices Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion arrive followed by Xerneas.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, more are coming! Use Mystic Force on Terrakion!" Cosmoenix caught Mirage Terrakion with Mystic Force and crushed it causing it to faint and disappear.

Cosmoenix then said this, "That's one down!" He dodges the remaining three.

Ash then said this, "Now use Solar Flare followed by Aura Burst on Cobalion!" Cosmoenix lands both attacks knocking out Mirage Cobalion for the count causing it to vanish.

Ash then said this, "Use Coriolis Stream on Virizion!" With one might flap of his wings, Cosmoenix brought about a powerful windstorm that sent Mirage Virizion flying off and disappearing in a twinkle in the sky.

Ash then said this, "Dodge Xerneas' attacks and use Nebula Nox!" Cosmoenix dodged Mirage Xerneas' Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, and Aurora Beam attacks. He radiates a blast of purple energy waves which hit Mirage Xerneas causing it to writhe in pain. It slowly staggered but got afflicted with poison! After taking a few more steps, Mirage Xerneas fainted from the poison and went poof.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Man, that last attack had some kick!"

Ash then said this, "Totally! I pity the opponents that cross your path! Oh no! More are coming!" Ash and Cosmoenix look up to see the Mirages of Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Tornadus, Thunderus, and Landorus hovering above and firing their attacks at them.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Time to fly!" Cosmoenix dodges the attacks and takes it to the skies gearing up for the dogfight.

Ash then said this, "Keep dodging those attacks!" Cosmoenix continues dodging and dodging while the Mirages kept firing attack after attack.

Cosmoenix then said this, "How about a change up?"

Ash then said this, "Yeah let's do that!" He sees Mirage Articuno firing Ice Beam attacks repeatedly.

Ash then said this, "Now! Use Crystal Energy!" Cosmoenix curves sharply in order to get Articuno wide open for an attack. The crystals on Cosmoenix forehead glow pale orange, and he fires a pale orange beam of energy. This Rock-Type move, a more powerful version of Power Gem and a supereffective attack, strikes Mirage Articuno squarely on the chest causing it to fall down, crash, faint, and vanish. Then Zapdos and Moltres combined their Thunderbolt and Flamethrower attacks together, but Cosmoenix was simply too agile.

Cosmoenix then said this, "They can't land a hit! Let's get them!"

Ash then said this, "Right! Crystal Energy again!" Cosmoenix's Crystal Energy hits Mirages Zapdos and Moltres with the latter falling down to its doom and vanishing upon crashing on the ground.

Ash then said this, "Now use Kuiper Shower on Zapdos!" Cosmoenix fired an icy-blue orb up into the sky. Suddenly, several icy comets pelted Zapdos and some of the other Mirages in the vicinity. Zapdos and Landorus were frozen in ice and falling down meeting the same fate as Mirages Articuno and Moltres. Soon it was just the Mirages of Tornadus and Thunderus who taken some significant damage from Kuiper Shower.

Cosmoenix then said this, "I got Zapdos with Landorus as a bonus! Oh boy, here come two Hurricane attacks!" Tornadus and Thunderus did a double Hurricane attack combo.

Ash then said this, "Counter with Coriolis Stream and Crystal Energy!" Cosmoenix's Coriolis Stream overwhelmed the Double Hurricane combo and sent the Mirages Tornadus and Thunderus in a tailspin!

Cosmoenix then said this, "They're going to be seeing double pretty soon!" Then Cosmoenix finished off Mirages Tornadus and Thunderus with Crystal Energy knocking them out for the count.

Ash then said this, "YES! WE'RE ON A ROLL!" Suddenly, Mirage Giratina strikes Cosmoenix out of nowhere.

Cosmoenix then said this, "ARGH what the!"

Ash then said this, "That was Shadow Force! ARGH! WE'RE TAKING DAMAGE!" Soon more Mirages appeared and began sending barrages of attacks all hitting Cosmoenix and damaging him and Ash. Lugia strikes with Aeroblast; Mega Latios hits with Dragon Rush; Deoxys nails with Psycho Boost; Mega Rayquaza sends a barrage of Draco Meteor attacks; Dialga and Palkia combined Roar of Time and Spacial Rend to send Cosmoenix and Ash in a time warp into a compressed space making them immobile and dizzy; Darkrai hits with Dark Pulse, Reshiram used Fusion Flare put Cosmoenix on fire; Zekrom used Fusion Bolt to send a huge bolt of lightning; Kyurem gave Cosmoenix both Paralysis and Burn with Freeze Shock and Ice Burn; the Army of Five Mirage Genesect struck with Techno Blast attacks of varying types; Yveltal hits with Oblivion Wing. Cosmoenix crashes onto the ground with barely any stamina left and slowly his body withers and begins to slowly turn into stone due to Oblivion Wing's effects. Then the family of Zygarde used Lands Wrath to trap Cosmoenix under a layer of rubble. All the damage has knocked Ash off the controls. He staggered back up although prone to losing balance due to the damage and pain he endured.

Ash then said this, "There must be something I can do now." He sees that the stamina gauge is at 15%. Just when he was about to press a button, he lost consciousness, but he then pressed a switch instead as he fell down.

Meanwhile outside, Dr. Yung hovers over Cosmoenix with his chopper. He has a maniacal laugh seeing that Cosmoenix and Ash would be meeting their end very soon.

Dr. Yung then said this, "HAHAHAHA! FINALLY I BROUGHT DOWN COSMOENIX! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING KETCHUM BOY COULD BE AS GOOD AS DEAD IN A FEW MINUTES! HAAHAHAHAH! TEAM ROCKET WINS! NOW THE WORLD WILL KNOW THE FATE OF ITS CHOSEN ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Back in the Pokemon Center, everyone gasped in shock seeing the graphic coverage of the battle at Fennel Valley.

TV Reporter then said this, "I-I-I can't believe what I'm seeing here. It's so disturbing that I may have to stop taking footage here! The fighting here has gotten so violent, and Cosmoenix and its trainer Ash could not only be on the verge of losing this battle, but also their very lives since they have merged together into one! OH THE TRAGEDY THAT THE POKEMON WORLD WILL HAVE TO LAY WITNESS TO BY THIS COVERAGE!" Serena was on her knees sobbing as she feared the worst has come. She hugged Pikachu who also sobbed as he didn't want to accept that his lifelong friend and big brotherly figure is no more.

Pikachu then said this, " _A-ash! Why! No this doesn't have to end like this!"_

Serena then said this, "N-n-no! T-t-this c-c-can't be true! Ash is not dead! ASH CAN'T BE DEAD! ASH COME BAAACCCK!" Her Pokemon were also very sad and couldn't hold back their tears while at the same time they tried comforting their mates who along with the rest of Ash's Pokemon mourned for their dear trainer. All of Ash's friends didn't know what to do; the guys remained silent while the girls sobbed. Delia was also feeling the worst of it as she now has to deal with not only the loss of her husband from long ago but also the loss of her only son.

Delia then said this, "My baby ..hic…is gone! That madman..hic…killed my baby!" Grace and Johanna tried their best to calm down Delia who was bawling. Gothitelle, Chu, Momma Ty, and Meema tried their best to comfort Delia. Professor Oak sat down with his hands on his face. Lucario however was still calm despite weeping a little bit.

Lucario then said this, " _WAIT!"_ All of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon and Serena herself perked up. Some of Ash's friends took notice.

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario, did you sense something?"_ Lucario looked at everyone.

Pikachu then said this, " _Lucario, please tell us! Is Ash alive?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash is…"_ But before Lucario could finish his thought, he, Pikachu, and the rest of Ash's Pokemon all disappeared in a flash of light surprising everyone in the Pokemon Center!

Serena then said this, "What the! All of Ash's Pokemon have disappeared in a flash!" Everyone in the Pokemon Center rushed out to where Ash's Pokemon have all apparently disappeared.

Delia then said this, "I-I'm speechless! What just happened?" Everyone wondered the same.

Serena then said this, "Just out of nowhere, all of Ash's Pokemon have disappeared in a flash of light! It's not due to Gallade using Teleport."

Professor Oak then said this, "Most peculiar! I may be a Pokemon expert, but this is beyond what I've seen! We can only hope that wherever Ash's Pokemon are, they are safe."

Serena then said this, "But what about Ash?" She sat on a bench and continued sobbing. Slowly all of her Pokemon cuddled next to her. Lady Gard softly caressed Serena's face.

Lady Gard then said this, " _Everything will be fine."_

Chupi then said this, " _We're all worried sick too about our mates, but we still believe in them. Serena, you must believe in Ash."_

Sylveon then said this, " _Remember what your mother said about having a strong will for Ash no matter what?"_

Serena then said this, " _Y-you're right. I must be strong for Ash. Medicham, do you sense Lucario or Ash?"_

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario's Aura right now doesn't seem panicking, but we'll need to wait and see."_ Serena and her Pokemon nodded while they worry about their love interests.

Meanwhile in Cosmoenix's mindscape where Ash lies unconscious, all of his Pokemon appear.

Pikachu then said this, "Whoa UF! Hey where are we?" Everyone was shocked to hear that Pikachu actually talked

Espeon then said this, "Pikachu you just talked like how Ash would talk with other people!"

Lucario then said this, "That would mean that we're in some place where our Auras are compatible enough for us to talk normally." Pikachu then sees Ash lying down unconscious.

Pikachu then said this, "Ash is over there! Ash, wake up! ASH! ASH!" Pikachu and the rest of the gang approach Ash.

Gallade then said this, "Here. Let me handle this." Gallade applies Heal Pulse and Ash slowly regains consciousness.

Ash then said this, "Whoa! Pikachu! Everyone! How did you guys get here?"

Pikachu then said this, "Oh so this is how you greet us after you MADE US WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU?! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! SERENA HAD IT THE WORST!" Pikachu buried his face into Ash's chest while Ash slowly felt guilty.

Ash then said this, "I'm really sorry that I made you all so worried, but you know I would not let anything bad happen to us! Whoa! Hey! Haha! Okay I get it!" All of his Pokemon emotionally tackled Ash and smothered him with lots of affection.

Lucario then said this, "First Ash, what is this place?" Ash explained to everyone about it and its features.

Pikachu then said this, "So we're basically in Cosmoenix's mindscape. You have been giving him commands from here during that big battle?"

Ash then said this, "Yes. But right now I have to save him! His stamina is really low, and he got hit by Oblivion Wing!" All of his Pokemon gasped as they see parts of the inside slowly turning into stone, but Lucario got ready.

Lucario then said this, "Then we don't have time. If only if the real Xerneas was here to use Geomancy."

Cosmoenix then said this, "H-hey Ash! Whoa, now that's a party!"

Ash then said this, "Cosmoenix! You're okay!" Everyone cheered.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Ash, quickly activate my Ability Resurrection! That should stop me from turning into stone!"

Ash then said this, "Okay! C'mon! C'MON where is it!?"

Lucario then said this, "Calm down. I got it!" Lucario found the Resurrection button and pressed it. The effects of Oblivion Wing got reversed.

Ash then said this, "Whew that's close!" Everyone sighed in relief.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Ash, the remaining Mirages are too much to handle as they're all bigger and faster than me! A few more attacks from them and I'll be history. But there's good news. Resurrection now doubles my attack power. Still it won't be enough to beat them. So there's a move I can use that can give us a fighting chance. It's called Multiply!" Ash looked up Multiply.

Ash then said this, "It's sort of like Double Team."

Cosmoenix then said this, "Yes, but it is more advanced that it. This helps me duplicate into many more copies of myself depending on how many of you guys are inside me now. In regular battling, I can limit myself to the number of you on hand who have fainted, but that's not the case here."

Ash then said this, "Whoa so now that's 60 of us in this case!"

Cosmoenix then said this, "Yes! Unlike Double Team where all copies must use the same attack, all copies can use different attacks! Plus all 60 of you each man a copy of me! So guys, are you ready?" Ash and his Pokemon roared in agreement.

Pikachu then said this, "Ash, you don't have to fight alone! As long as we're together, nothing can stop us! Also Ash, Serena really believes in you! So please don't let her down." All of Ash's Pokemon grinned at their trainer in agreement.

Ash then said this, "Alright gang! LET'S DO THIS! ALL FOR ONE!"

Ash and his Pokemon then said this, "AND ONE FOR ALL!" Soon, Ash and his Pokemon got their game plan set.


	27. Out-Maneuver the Mirage Master

June 29, 2012 4PM

Meanwhile Dr. Yung finished his talk with Team Rocket about his latest success.

Dr. Yung then said this, "Alright! Now it's time to capture Cosmoenix and leave Ketchum rotting inside the grave he dug up himself! Now I aim. Fire in three, two, one, huh?" Before Dr. Yung could activate his capturing device, Cosmoenix suddenly wakes up, rises up, and unleashes several bursts of energy which slightly damaged his Mirages and sent his chopper flying back briefly.

Dr. Yung then said this, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He stares with disbelief at Cosmoenix who is glowing with a bright aura.

Back at the Pokemon Center entrance, Serena, Delia, and their Pokemon were huddle hoping and praying that Ash and his Pokemon are safe. Then Grace comes running.

Grace then said this, "You won't believe what's happening! It's Cosmoenix! Come and check it out on the TV!" Soon they made it inside the Pokemon Center where all of Ash's friends and supporters were also stunned at what they were watching on TV.

TV Reporter then said this, "After what seems like all hope is lost, Cosmoenix rises up once again with renewed determination and power! We don't know about Ash, but given this development, there is hope! NO WAY! HE'S ALIVE! I REPEAT! HE'S ALIVE! ASH KETCHUM IS ALIVE!" Delia frantically squeezed her way up to the TV screen.

Delia then said this, "MY BABY! WHERE IS HE!? SHOW ME MY BABY!" Delia's Pokemon attempted to calm her down.

Grace then said this, "Delia calm down and look! He's there!" Everyone began to cheer as the TV shows Ash on top of Cosmoenix confronting Dr. Yung and the remaining Mirages. Serena became thrilled beyond happiness.

Serena then said this, "He lives! Ash lives!" Serena and her Pokemon join in the cheering. Delia smiled with lots of motherly pride.

Delia then said this, "That's my son up there! Everyone now you will see just why Ash is my Ash!"

Cilan then said this, "But wait, what about Ash's Pokemon?"

Serena then said this, "I bet I know where they are." All eyes turn onto Serena with confusion.

Professor Oak then said this, "What do you mean Serena?" Serena and her Pokemon giggled.

Serena then said this, "Well it's a little hard to explain, but it will make sense."

Back in Fennel Valley, Dr. Yung was venting steam.

Dr. Yung then said this, "WHY YOU BRAT! KETCHUM, HOW COULD YOU STILL BE ALIVE!? ALL OF THOSE ATTACKS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEADLY!" Ash and Cosmoenix chuckled.

Ash then said this, "It's hard to say, but whenever I'm in a jam, my Pokemon are there for me. They're not just my best friends! They're my family, and family always sticks together no matter what because nothing will break our bonds and love that we share! THAT'S WHY ALL OF MY POKEMON AND I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Dr. Yung then said this, "YOU AND YOUR POKEMON!? THE ONLY POKEMON YOU CLEARLY HAVE IS YOUR DAMNED COSMOENIX! THE REST OF THEM ARE SUPPOSEDLY SNOOZING AT INDIGO PLATEAU!" Ash and Cosmoenix laughed.

Ash then said this, "Really? Okay Cosmoenix, Multiply!" Cosmoenix grinned and soon he multiplies into several copies of himself while Dr. Yung watches with growing fear.

Dr. Yung then said this, "N-no way! It can't be!"

Back in the Pokemon Center, all of Ash's friends, family, and supporters stare at the TV screens with excitement, shock, and confusion.

Professor Oak then said this, "My stars. Now I realize that I have so much to learn about Cosmoenix!"

Lance then said this, "It looks like Double Team, but I have a feeling this is no ordinary Double Team."

Clair then said this, "Look, the reporter is talking. Listen!" Everyone hushed as the TV reporter continued talking.

TV Reporter then said this, "From one Cosmoenix, now you see 60 of them all facing Dr. Yung's Mirages. Not only have that folks, all of Ash's Pokemon who we all have seen defeat Team Rocket forces earlier today in Indigo Plateau are hitching rides on top of those copies! We don't know how they ended up here, but we do know that we're seeing the makings of one major clash that will shake the area to its core!" There were a mix of gasps and cheers as people now have high hopes for Ash and his Pokemon.

Delia then said this, "That's my pride and joy there!" She and her Pokemon cheered.

Prima then said this, "So that's where all of Ash's Pokemon went to. But that doesn't explain how Serena knew where they all went." Serena blushed again.

Serena then said this, "Let's say it was all a hunch!" She and her Pokemon continued giggling, but they were all happy that Ash and his Pokemon, especially their love interests, were alive and protecting each other.

Back at Fennel Valley, the tension finally exploded.

Dr. Yung then said this, "HOW DID THEY GET HERE!? NEVER MIND! I'LL CAPTURE COSMOENIX EVEN IF IT MEANS PUTTING ALL OF YOU PESTS AWAY! ALL OF MY MIRAGES ATTACK!" Upon his command, Mirages Lugia, Mega Latios, Deoxys, Mega Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, the five Genesect, Yveltal, and the Zygarde family unleashed their attacks.

Ash then said this, "It's go time!" Cosmoenix and his copies placed Ash and his Pokemon in their control centers and split into groups to take down the Mirages.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Let's do what we planned. You all know my attacks so use everything and anything!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, no one can beat out teamwork! Let's hit it!" Due to Cosmoenix using Multiply, Ash could see multiple videoscreens of what the other Cosmoenix copies see.

Ash then said this, "Group 1, that Lugia and Mega Latios are behind you! Find an opening and then strike!" Group 1 was led by all of his Kanto Pokemon Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Magnezone, Dragonite, and Tauros.

Pikachu then said this, "Copy that! Okay team, it's time to distract those two!"

Butterfree then said this, "Let's split through that canyon!"

Ash then said this, "Group 2, watchout for Deoxys' various forms and Mega Rayquaza!" Group 2 was spearheaded by his Orange Islands Pokemon Lapras and Snorlax, and his Johto Pokemon Espeon, Feraligatr, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Donphan, and Tyranitar.

Espeon then said this, "Heard you loud and clear!"

Tyranitar then said this, "Okay, we're taking this to the skies!"

Ash then said this, "Group 3, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Darkrai are a handful!" Group 3 was led by his Hoenn Pokemon Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Torkoal, Gallade, Glalie, and Metagross.

Sceptile then said this, "It won't be easy. Then again, nothing is easy!"

Gallade then said this, "We need to confuse them! Okay, let's go!"

Ash then said this, "Group 4, no pressure but Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem can get nasty quickly!" Group 4 was led by his Sinnoh Pokemon Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Lucario, Garchomp, Roserade, and Dusknoir.

Lucario then said this, "If they want nasty, they're getting it."

Garchomp then said this, "Nasty is my middle name!"

Ash then said this, "Group 5, that army of Genesect is ruthless and fast!" Group 5 referred to all of Ash's Unova Pokemon Zoroark, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Volcarona, Gigalith, Kroododile, and his Decolore Island Pokemon Rotom.

Zoroark then said this, "Let's put some fire on them!"

Volcarona then said this, "They will feel the heat soon!"

Ash then said this, "Group 6, you have to fight the family of Zygarde!" Group 6 was led by all of his Kalos Pokemon Greninja, Talonflame, Dragalge, Hawlucha, Goodra, Asteria, Noivern, Tyrantrum, Pangoro, and Rapidash.

Greninja then said this, "10%, 50%, and Perfect Forms! No doubt we're going to be busy."

Tyrantrum then said this, "Alright troops! Man your stations!"

Ash then said this, "As for me, it's Yveltal which will pay for nearly trying to kill us!"

Cosmoenix then said this, "Oblivion Wing at two o'clock!" Mirage Yveltal fires another Oblivion Wing headed for Ash and Cosmoenix.

Ash then said this, "Counter that with Electron Blitz!" Electron Blitz overpowers Oblivion Wing, but Mirage Yveltal dodges the attack and fires Dark Pulse!

Ash then said this, "Use Pixil Beam!" Pixil Beam powers through Dark Pulse and strikes Mirage Yveltal badly.

Cosmoenix then said this, "It's stalling down." Mirage Yveltal fires Hyper Beam even while falling.

Ash then said this, "Dodge and use Electron Blitz!" This time, Electron Blitz hits Mirage Yveltal knocking it out for good.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Great! Let's help everyone else take those Mirages down!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah! Let's go Cosmoenix!" Ash and Cosmoenix flew off to help their friends.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Hey I see Lugia and Mega Latios chasing after Pikachu and the others!"

Ash then said this, "Oh no! Pikachu and Group 1 we're coming to help you guys!"

Pikachu then said this, "Yeah, you came in at a better time!"

Butterfree then said this, "We need help getting those two distracted."

Ash then said this, "Got it! Cosmoenix, use Shadow Warp on Lugia and Mega Latios!" Cosmoenix fires a blast of ghostly shadow energy which caught Mirages Lugia and Mega Latios and exerted damage. Suddenly, both Mirages flinched upon seeing their own shadows!

Ash then said this, "Perfect! Now it's your chance! Group 1, take care of them using Dark Vortex on Lugia and Luster Blade on Mega Latios!" Half of Group 1 steered their Cosmoenix copies and struck Mirage Lugia with pitch dark energy holes causing it to explode and be down and out. The second half of Group 1 similarly homed in on Mirage Mega Latios and struck it repeatedly with long sharp steel blades causing it to faint from the numerous critical hits due to the supereffective attack.

Pikachu then said this, "We did it!" Pikachu and his gang cheered!

Ash then said this, "Alright! Great job! C'mon back and take a rest! We got more Mirages to defeat!" Soon all of Ash's Kanto Pokemon appear next to him causing their Cosmoenix copies to disappear. Ash let his Pokemon hang out in his control room.

Soon Cosmoenix looks up to the skies to see an intense dogfight between a group of his dopplegangers and Mirages Deoxys and Mega Rayquaza.

Cosmoenix then said this, "There's plenty of action high up there!"

Ash then said this, "That's Group 2 up there! Let's go!" Soon Cosmoenix flies up to where the dogfight is situated.

Ash then said this, "Espeon and Tyranitar, any luck?"

Espeon then said this, "No, but if you have any good ideas, spill them! Rayquaza is too fast, plus it seems that Dragon-Type moves are supereffective against Cosmoenix as he is a Cosmo-Type!"

Ash then said this, "Is that true Cosmoenix?" Cosmoenix nodded.

Tyranitar then said this, "Apparently Deoxys also know how to multiply into many copies too!" Ash and Cosmoenix watch as Mirage Deoxys emits several copies of itself.

Ash then said this, "In that case, all of you in Group 2 use Kuiper Shower!" All of Ash's Orange Islands and Johto Pokemon gave the said command to their Cosmoenix copies, and then several orbs of Ice-Type energy gave way to a huge shower of large icy comets dealing severe damage to both Mirages Mega Rayquaza and Deoxys. Furthermore Mirage Deoxys' copies also got frozen and destroyed. Then Mega Rayquaza and Deoxys used Dragon Ascent and Psycho Boost respectively.

Cosmoenix then said this, "INCOMING!" Ash quickly acted.

Ash then said this, "Dodge Psycho Boost and counter Dragon Ascent with Phoenix Storm!" Ash directed Cosmoenix while Lapras, Snorlax, Espeon, Feraligatr, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Donphan, and Tyranitar directed their copies of Cosmoenix. Altogether, they dodged Psycho Boost and came together to use the powerful Dragon-Type move forming a huge light blue Dragon-Type energy field shaped like a Phoenix which collided with Dragon Ascent causing a huge explosion sending shockwaves across the sky. At first the two powerful attacks seemed even, but Phoenix Storm broke through and dealt the final blow to Mirage Mega Rayquaza destroying it for good.

Espeon then said this, "We defeated a Mirage Mega Evolution!"

Tyranitar then said this, "But Deoxys is still there and he is forming new copies of himself!"

Ash then said this, "Then we all use Astro Purge!" Together, Ash and Group 2 helped Cosmoenix and his nearby copies deal the final blow to Mirage Deoxys and its copies with powerful explosive golden shooting stars.

Ash then said this, "Great job! Come back and rest up! We got more Mirages to deal with!" All of Ash's Orange Islands and Johto Pokemon joined him, Pikachu, and the Kanto Pokemon in Cosmoenix's mindscape causing their Cosmoenix copies to also disappear. Then Cosmoenix sees another set of Cosmoenix copies fighting the Mirages Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Darkrai.

Cosmoenix then said this, "That must be Group 3! Let's go there and help!"

Ash then said this, "Group 3, we're coming to help!"

Gallade then said this, "Good! That Darkrai keeps spamming Dark Void!"

Sceptile then said this, "The other three keep going through warp holes!"

Cosmoenix then said this, "First let's take care of Darkrai!"

Ash then said this, "Yes! Group 3; attack Darkrai with Astro Purge then with X-ray Laser!" Half of Group 3's Cosmoenix copies to attack Mirage Darkrai with explosive golden shooting stars. For a while, Mirage Darkrai countered with Dark Pulse and Ice Beam attacks but it got overwhelmed. Then the second half of Group 3's Cosmoenix copies zapped Mirage Darkrai with the supereffective Bug-Type move resembling pale blue-green x-shaped laser beams. Mirage Darkrai became extremely confused and knocked itself out for the count.

Ash then said this, "Now we have to deal with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina! Okay Groups 1 and 2 feel up for another challenge?" Pikachu and the others in Cosmoenix's mindscape roared in agreement.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Alright! Deploy!" Soon Ash's Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto Pokemon were back out in their Cosmoenix copies.

Ash then said this, "Group 1 you take on Dialga! Group 2 you take on Palkia! Group 3, Giratina is yours! Meanwhile, Cosmoenix and I will wait for an opening and strike those three!" Everyone agreed.

Pikachu then said this, "We spot Dialga!" Mirage Dialga sees Group 1 and prepares to attack!

Butterfree then said this, "It saw us! Get ready to attack!" As Ash's Group 1 Pokemon prepared to attack, Mirage Dialga fires Roar of Time.

Ash then said this, "Use Aura Burst!" Group 1's Cosmoenix copies emitted bursts of Aura energy which overpowered Roar of Time and struck Mirage Dialga who fell down to the ground.

Ash then said this, "Yes! Now it's our turn! Celestial Tremor!" Cosmoenix slams the ground causing huge waves of energy bursts to surface from the ground and destroy Mirage Dialga in a huge explosion! The Ground-Type move is supereffective against Mirage Dialga due to Mirage Dialga being part Steel-Type.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Time to take down Palkia!"

Ash then said this, "Great job Group 1. C'mon back!" Soon his Kanto Pokemon rejoined him back in Cosmoenix's mindscape. Then Cosmoenix flies off to join Group 2 in fighting Mirage Palkia.

Cosmoenix then said this, "There's Palkia, and what power!"

Ash then said this, "We can match that, right Group 2!?"

Espeon then said this, "Yes we know that!"

Tyranitar then said this, "We need Dragon-Type and Fairy-Type moves to beat this guy!" Ash sees that Mirage Palkia fired Spacial Rend.

Ash then said this, "Palkia fired Spacial Rend! Dodge it and keep using Pixil Beam until it can't fight anymore!" Group 2's Cosmoenix copies hit Mirage Palkia several times with the supereffective Fairy-Type move consisting of pink Pixils. The Mirage Spatial Pokemon eventually became really exhausted but still won't give up.

Ash then said this, "Alright Cosmoenix, let's help them out with Pixil Beam too!" Cosmoenix's Pixil Beam dealt the final blow destroying Mirage Palkia in a huge pink explosion.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Pretty fireworks! Now Giratina is next!"

Ash then said this, "I agree! Great job Group 2! C'mon back over here!" His Pokemon from Orange Islands and Johto rejoined him in Cosmoenix's mindscape. Cosmoenix spots Group 3 locked in a fierce duel with Mirage Giratina.

Cosmoenix then said this, "The sparks are surely flying with Giratina over there!"

Ash then said this, "Group 3, I'm here!"

Gallade then said this, "We have not be able to get anywhere offensively with Giratina using Shadow Force almost every time!"

Sceptile then said this, "Hey we can still counter that Shadow Force!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah! Try this! Use Electron Blitz as a Countershield!" All of Group 3's Cosmoenix copies spun around and fired Electron Blitz which took form of a huge electric field which caught Mirage Giratina and electrocuted it badly causing it paralysis.

Gallade then said this, "It works! Now it's all wide open for you to finish it!"

Ash then said this, "Now Cosmoenix, use Dark Vortex!" Cosmoenix engulfs Mirage Giratina in a dark energy hole knocking it out for good.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Finally, that guy is gone for good!"

Ash then said this, "Group 3 great job out there! C'mon back for some rest over here. Now we got Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem to beat. I hope Group 4 is okay." Group 3 rejoins Ash and all of his Pokemon in Groups 1, 2, and 3.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Those three are over there!" Soon they reach the vicinity where Group 4 fought against Mirages Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem.

Ash then said this, "Group 4, Groups 1, 2, and 3 have beaten their Mirage counterparts!"

Lucario then said this, "Good! Reshiram and Zekrom are almost on their last legs!"

Garchomp then said this, "Kyurem is starting to get tired!"

Ash then said this, "First we take out Zekrom and Reshiram! Group 4, use Phoenix Storm on both of them!" Group 4's Cosmoenix copies united in a head-on attack striking Mirages Reshiram and Zekrom with Phoenix Storm.

Cosmoenix then said this, "They're retaliating with Blue Flare and Bolt Strike!"

Ash then said this, "Group 4, counter Blue Flare with Rainbow Cannon and Bolt Strike with Celestial Tremor!" Half of Group 4 countered Blue Flare with the powerful Water-Type attack taking form of a rainbow destroying Mirage Reshiram. The second half of Group 4 overwhelmed Bolt Strike with powerful waves of energy bursting from the ground destroying Mirage Zekrom.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Great! Those two are gone! Oh no Kyurem is after us!" Mirage Kyurem transformed to Mirage White Kyurem and fired Ice Burn, then immediately it transformed into Mirage Black Kyurem and fired Freeze Shock!

Ash then said this, "We counter that Ice Burn and Freeze Shock with Solar Flare!" Cosmoenix and the Group 4's Cosmoenix copies all overwhelmed both powerful Ice-Type moves with a white-hot blast of flames which struck Mirage Kyurem. Still it fired more attacks such as Dragon Pulse and Ice Beam!

Cosmoenix then said this, "Lookout! It's so strong!" Everyone dodged the incoming attacks.

Ash then said this, "Wait a minute, Cosmo-Type attacks are also Supereffective against Ice-Types and give normal damage to Dragon-Types. Let's use Photon Blast!" All of Group 4's Cosmoenix copies fired blasts of pure-white photons which hit Mirage Kyurem. Due to the damage, Mirage Kyurem's accuracy decreases.

Lucario then said this, "It's still able to fight!"

Garchomp then said this, "Then we keep hitting it again!"

Ash then said this, "Good idea because that's what we're all going to do!" Cosmoenix and Group 4's Cosmoenix copies have destroyed Mirage Kyurem with one huge and powerful Photon Blast done together.

Cosmoenix then said this, "And that's all that she wrote for that Kyurem!" Ash and all of his Pokemon in Groups 1, 2, 3, and 4 cheered.

Ash then said this, "Great teamwork Group 4! Come on up!" Group 4 joined Ash and Groups 1, 2, and 3 with their Cosmoenix copies disappearing.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Look at those Genesect! They're all over the place!" Ash sees the five Mirage Genesect outspeeding Group 5.

Ash then said this, "Time to slow them down! Group 5, I'm coming to help you!"

Zoroark then said this, "Good timing! These Genesect are hard to keep up with! BEHIND YOU!" Ash and Cosmoenix see the Mirage Genesect army about to ram them from behind, so they both dodged in the nick of time.

Volcarona then said this, "We got to make them lose their speed and momentum!"

Ash then said this, "I got an idea! Wait for my signal!" Ash and Cosmoenix watched as the Mirage Genesect rounded a corner and came back for them again and fired Techno Blasts of various types.

Ash then said this, "Cosmoenix, dodge the attacks and use Shadow Warp on the Genesect!" Cosmoenix successfully landed Shadow Warp on the Mirage Genesect army causing them damage and making them flinch!

Ash then said this, "NOW Group 5. Attack them with Solar Flare!" The Group 5's Cosmoenix copies sprung into action, arrived at the scene, and fired powerful white-hot streams of flames burning them up. The Mirage Genesect army were destroyed and burned to a crisp from the supereffective Fire-Type move.

Cosmoenix then said this, "That was so hot!"

Ash then said this, "Great job Group 5! Come on back and join us here!" Group 5 made it back to Cosmoenix's mindscape which made their Cosmoenix copies disappear.

Cosmoenix then said this, "Now it's just those Zygarde."

Ash then said this, "They're over there!" Cosmoenix immediately flies over to see Group 6 already destroying the 10% and 50% forms of Mirage Zygarde.

Greninja then said this, "Ash, we destroyed 10% and 50% forms of Zygarde, but this Mirage of Perfect Form is jacked up!"

Tyrantrum then said this, "We need some backup and a new combat strategy Leautenant! May Day! May Day! Thousand Arrows! Brace yourselves!" Ash sees the Mirage of Perfect Form Zygarde firing arrows in the thousands.

Ash then said this, "Everyone, counter Thousand Arrows with Astro Purge!" Cosmoenix and the Group 6 copies fired several golden glowing shooting stars which collided and exploded midair with Thousand Arrows. Still, more Thousand Arrows were fired.

Tyrantrum then said this, "That Mirage has unlimited ammo!"

Ash then said this, "I got it! Everyone, use Kuiper Shower!" Cosmoenix and the Group 6 copies fired several ice-blue orbs which unleashed a huge shower of large icy comets. The group attack overwhelmed Thousand Arrows and froze up Mirage Perfect Form Zygarde causing it to get destroyed.

Tyrantrum then said this, "That Mirage Zygarde is out of commission!"

Greninja then said this, "That means all Mirages have been destroyed!" Ash and all of his Pokemon in all six groups cheered.

Ash then said this, "AWESOME! You all can come back!" Group six returned to Cosmoenix's mindscape as that set of Cosmoenix copies disappeared.

Pikachu then said this, "Yeah! Now we can go back to Indigo Plateau! I bet your girlfriend would be more than happy to see you Ash!" All of Ash's Pokemon roared with laughter.

Ash then said this, "Yeah totally." Suddenly, his smile turned into a look of shock.

Ash then said this, "WHAT'S THAT!?" Suddenly, Dr. Yung appears in his chopper with a glowing Mirage about to take shape from his machine.

Pikachu then said this, "Oh no! Dr. Yung is here! He's producing a Mirage from his machine!"

Lucario then said this, "Everyone! Be careful!"

Dr. Yung then said this, "KETCHUM AND COSMOENIX! YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED ALL OF MY PREVIOUS MIRAGES, BUT YOU WON'T SURVIVE THIS ONE! PREPARE FOR YOU DOOM BECAUSE SOON I'LL DIG YOUR GRAVES AS JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED UNDER THE NAME OF TEAM ROCKET!"

Ash then said this, "Wait, did he say justice will be served?" Pikachu and some of Ash's Pokemon looked alarmed.

Pikachu then said this, "No way! It can't be who I think it is."

Gallade then said this, "Afraid so! This could get rough."

Tyrantrum then said this, "Well rough or not, we ain't gonna retreat like a bunch of cowards! We're gonna smoke whatever that big bad Mirage will turn into!"

Lucario then said this, "Uh oh! Here it comes!" The Mirage finally takes shape.

Dr. Yung then said this, "HAHAHAHAHA! TEAM ROCKET WILL RULE THE WORLD AS I HAVE NOW CREATED THE MIRAGE OF THE ALPHA POKEMON ARCEUS!"

Back in the Pokemon Center, all of Ash's friends, family, and supporters voiced their fears seeing an Arceus. In one secluded corner, Serena, Delia, Grace, and their Pokemon all prayed for Ash and his Pokemon.

Grace then said this, "Please no matter what happens; please keep Ash and his Pokemon safe."

Delia then said this, "I just want my baby back in my arms. He is my pride and joy."

Serena then said this, "Ash and I have been through so much together. I need him in my life. He vowed that he'll come back safely, stand by my side, and protect me. I vowed in return that I'll love him." She gasped as she said too much. Delia and Grace looked as Serena with motherly smiles.

Delia then said this, "Did Ash really say that? What a fine young man he has become."

Grace then said this, "Serena, you and Ash would make the perfect couple. So are you saying that you and Ash did this?" Grace silently spelled out KISSING causing Serena to blush furiously.

Delia then said this, "Well I wondered how would any girl get through Ash's denseness, but you certainly did. So let's pull for Ash and his Pokemon to come back. Then we four can have that talk." Serena and Grace chuckled.

Meanwhile back in Cosmoenix's mindscape, most of Ash's Pokemon had their doubts; after all, they were taking on the Pokemon that created the world, time, space, and the universe.

Pikachu then said this, "Ash, what are we going to do?"

Meganium then said this, "I don't want to die Ashy!"

Floatzel then said this, "The last time we encountered an Arceus, he was bent on destroying everything." Ash knew that his Pokemon were worried, but he rallied them.

Ash then said this, "It's okay. Remember, that is only a Mirage! We can beat it! I know we can! I believe in you guys because you are strong and hardworking! Plus you all are like family to me just like Mom, Grace, and Serena are. Nothing will ever change that!" All of Ash's Pokemon became so emotional that they all smothered him with tons of affection as if there is no tomorrow.

Tyrantrum then said this, "Spoken like a true fierce yet benevolent leader Leautenant! You are the best!" Lucario took out his old doll from his original home of the Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh.

Lucario then said this, "You know, I have always known that you are one of a kind Ash. The prophecy has been right all along. This is perhaps our great destiny that it has been talking about. I wouldn't trade it for anything else! After all, through this great journey we've been having, I've met my true love in Medicham! I just want this to continue forever!"

Greninja then said this, "Same here! Let's all go out there and beat that Mirage so that we can keep our hopes and dreams alive!"

Zoroark then said this, "Yeah! We'll do this for our friends and family!"

Butterfree then said this, "Don't forget our mates Zoroark! They're counting on us to come back!"

Zoroark then said this, "Of course! When I say family, I include our mates too!"

Espeon then said this, "Guys, listen to these voices I'm picking up!" Everyone remained quiet.

Ash then said this, "So Serena, Mom, and Grace and their Pokemon are praying for us."

Espeon then said this, "To know that my sweet Sylveon is rooting for me; I won't give up!"

Gallade then said this, "Yeah, then once Ash and Serena mate, we can tell Manaphy that Serena is his new Mama! And you know what that means right Pikachu?" Everyone roared with laughter as Pikachu sighed and blushed.

Ash then said this, "Aww c'mon Pikachu. I'm the Papa here!" The laughter intensified and eventually Pikachu joined in laughing.

Pikachu then said this, "Alright! I'll be Uncle Pikachu anyday, but you all better behave!"

Cosmoenix then said this, "Okay! Now that we have our goo-goo talk done, how about taking down that Arceus because it looks REALLY MAD!"

Ash then said this, "Okay team! Let's go!" Outside in Fennel Valley, Dr. Yung prepared the attack.

Dr. Yung then said this, "NOW ARCEUS! DESTROY COSMOENIX! NO NOT AGAIN!" But then Ash appears on top of Cosmoenix, and then Cosmoenix used Multiply to literally multiply to 60 copies again.

Ash then said this, "Dr. Yung! It's over for you!"

Dr. Yung then said this, "I don't care what you think because I HAVE CONTROL OVER ARCEUS! IT'S UNBEATABLE, AND IT IS IMMUNE TO ALL THE POKEMON TYPINGS DUE TO ITS PLATES!" Ash chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Is that so? I think you are forgetting something!" Dr. Yung looked dumbfounded.

Dr. Yung then said this, "How could a brat like you know something that I don't? In case you didn't know, Arceus' ability is Multitype! Arceus can protect itself using its plates. It has 18 of them which matches to the number of Pokemon Types! It's game over for you Ash Ketchum, and you and your Pokemon will pay the ultimate price for getting in the way of Team Rocket! NOW ARCEUS! DESTROY THEM ALL! DO IT FOR JUSTICE UNDER THE NAME OF TEAM ROCKET!" Mirage Arceus fires the attack Judgement which was an orb that exploded into several falling meteors.

Ash then said this, "Okay, let's move!" He soon is back inside Cosmoenix's mindscape.

Cosmoenix then said this, "We're all ready for your command!"

Ash then said this, "Everyone, use Astro Purge!" Cosmoenix and all of his copies controlled by Ash's Pokemon fired several powerful golden shooting stars which countered the explosive meteors from Judgement and struck Mirage Arceus dealing damage much to Dr. Yung's surprise.

Dr. Yung then said this, "NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? ARCEUS IS SUPPOSED TO BE UNBEATABLE!" It was too late for him as Ash ordered the next move that would seal the battle.

Ash then said this, "NOW! GIVE EVERYTHING YOU GOT AND USE PHOTON BLAST!" Cosmoenix and all the copies dealt the final blow with one massive combined beam of pure-white photons which destroyed Mirage Arceus. The resulting explosion sent shockwaves in the vicinity over a wide radius.

Dr. Yung then said this, "No! NO! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THE MIRAGE POKEMON SYSTEM IS OVERLOADING! EVERYTHING COULD EXPLODE! TEAM ROCKET WE MUST ABORT THE MISSION!"

Cosmoenix landed on top of a canyon, and Ash and all of his Pokemon exited out of his mindscape to watch the fireworks. They see Dr. Yung's Team Rocket chopper malfunction and crash down below.

Ash then said this, "YES! WE WON!" Ash and all of his Pokemon cheered and celebrated. Charizard fired a Flamethrower upwards for victory. Garchomp and Noivern both bit down affectionately on Ash's head. All the Pokemon showered Ash with their affections. Ash then took a peek down at the abyss of the canyon. Lucario activates the Aura Network once again.

Pikachu then said this, " _You think Dr. Yung survived that fall?"_

Ash then said this, " _It's hard to see. I can only hope that we don't encounter him ever again."_

Butterfree then said this, " _I wonder just what it will take to stop Team Rocket for good."_

Espeon then said this, " _For now, we can rest easy."_ Suddenly, Lucario went in a trance.

Gallade then said this, " _Whoa! Lucario, are you okay?"_ Heads turned to Lucario as he meditates.

Zoroark then said this, " _Something big must be coming up if he's tensing up like that."_

Greninja then said this, " _Then we got to move!"_ Lucario then becomes alarmed.

Ash then said this, " _Lucario, what's up?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Serena and our mates need help!"_ Ash and his Pokemon gasped.

Tyrantrum then said this, " _It's time to defend the honor of your ladies! No time to waste! Let's move! MOVE! MOVE!"_ Ash and his Pokemon had sweat-drops, but they knew they need to get moving.

Meanwhile outside the Pokemon Center, another commotion has gotten the attention of Ash's family, friends, supporters, Clair, Lance, the Kanto Elite Four, Officer Jenny, some policemen, and several bystanders as Serena and her Pokemon were caught by a powerful Psychic attack from Calem's Malamar. Calem and his Pokemon took their battle stances while Malamar held Serena and her Pokemon hostage.

Serena then said this, "HELP ME! AAAAAAAAHH!" She and her Pokemon were screaming for help and flailing.

Grace then said this, "Keep your hands off of my daughter!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Calem Xavier! You're under arrest for several charges including attempted capture and having criminal affiliations with Team Rocket."

Calem then said this, "Criminal charges! My foot! I'm not going to let anyone get in the way! Serena will be mine!" Suddenly, several attacks came from above and landed just in front of Calem and his Pokemon kicking up dust and smoke. When the dust and smoke settled, everyone sees a familiar raven-haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Unknown to them, Cosmoenix hovered above and remained invisible for the time being.

Serena then said this, "Ash! Pikachu! You're back!" Her Pokemon looked on happily with hope.

Delia then said this, "Ash is back! MY PRIDE AND JOY IS BACK!" Her Pokemon cheered.

Grace then said this, "See, I knew he would come!" Everyone cheered for the hero. Calem wasn't too pleased.

Calem then said this, "I won't allow a pest like you get in my way! ATTACK HIM!" Calem's Pokemon sprung into action and got ready to pounce on Ash.

Ash then said this, "NOW!" Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja came from above and joined Pikachu in holding Calem's Pokemon at bay. Calem then resorted to extreme measures.

Calem then said this, "If any of you move a muscle, then Serena will suffer followed by her Pokemon!" Ash gritted his teeth as the Malamar got ready to use Shockwave on Serena, and he could see the worry in her eyes.

Grace then said this, "Is Calem serious? What kind of a man would want to hurt his own woman just to keep her?"

Delia then said this, "Grace, calm down. Let Ash handle this."

Meanwhile, Ash and his Pokemon were using Aura to plan their next move.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash I know where this is going. We need to get deep under his skin!"_

Ash then said this, " _That's easy enough. But we still need to rescue all of them. Serena and her Pokemon could get hurt if they fall down from that height that Malamar is holding them."_

Lucario then said this, " _Right. This will require quick thinking and finesse."_

Ash then said this, " _Right. Okay gang, I see what we can do. So first…"_ Ash immediately came up with the plan.


	28. All for the Glory of Love

June 29, 2012 5PM

Calem then said this, "C'mon Ketchum, where is that hot head of yours? You know you would do anything to make sure that your precious Serena would not be harmed! It's simple really; you and your Pokemon just stay where you are and Serena won't get any pain. I'll take care of her and treat her just as how a proper real man should treat his woman." Ash chuckled making Calem having a little bit of anxiety.

Ash then said this, "You a real man? You want to show that you're the real man for Serena. Then come out and face me in a Pokemon battle instead of using her as a shield to hide from your problems like the coward you are!" This definitely touched a nerve. Calem couldn't even be more pissed even if he tried.

Calem then said this, "YOU DONE IT THIS TIME, AND YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! TIME TO GIVE KETCHUM AND HIS TEAM OF MISFITS THE BEATING THEY DESERVE!"

Ash then said this, "You sure about that?" _"Zoroark, show him what I mean!"_ Zoroark grinned and his eyes flickered blue! Calem and his Pokemon found themselves totally stuck in Greninja's frubbles while they fell for that apparent illusion.

Calem then said this, "What gunk is this? Malamar get them!" Ash quickly nodded to Butterfree while Malamar frees himself from the sticky gunk and advances towards Ash and his Pokemon.

Ash then said this, " _Okay Butterfree take care of Malamar!"_ Before Malamar could do Calem's bidding, Butterfree strikes him with Bug Buzz which is supereffective and instantly knocks the rogue Overturning Pokemon out.

Calem then said this, "NO! DAMN IT!" Due to Malamar getting knocked out, his Psychic grip disappeared causing Serena and her Pokemon to fall down.

Serena then said this, "ASH WE'RE FALLING! AAAAAH!" Everyone who watched the scene unfold gasped seeing how fast Serena and her Pokemon were falling down.

Ash then said this, "We're coming!" _"Time to rescue our princesses!"_ Ash, Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja all rushed past everyone to prevent Serena and her Pokemon from falling down hard on the ground.

Ash then said this, "I got you! Serena, are you okay?" He manages to catch Serena bridal style making her blush which only got noticed by Delia, Grace, and Clair. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris briefly pouted internally as they still haven't gotten over their little love-on-first-sight crushes on Ash.

Serena then said this, "I'm fine! Thank you so much Ash!" Ash put her on her feet while accepting her tender hug despite Calem giving him a death stare.

Chupi then said this, " _Hurry Pikachu!"_ Pikachu sped up using Extreme Speed.

Pikachu then said this, " _Here I come!"_ Pikachu jumped up to catch Chupi and then used his body to act like a cushion for her as they fell on the ground.

Chupi then said this, " _Pikachu! I'm so sorry that you had to cushion my fall! Are you okay?"_ Pikachu grinned.

Pikachu then said this, " _As long as you're okay, then I'm okay!"_ Chupi blushed and affectionately pecked Pikachu on his lips. Chupi and Pikachu both made their way to their trainers while Calem's Raichu looked on with envy.

Butterfree managed to catch Vivillion with his wings despite his wingspan being smaller than hers. Espeon gently used Psychic to bring Sylveon down while she amorously embraced him in return using her feelers. Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja managed to catch Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox like princes rescuing their damsels in distress, and they all made it back to Ash and Serena. Calem's Pokemon continued giving death stares as their mates of choice have been taken away from them.

Ash then said this, "How's everyone doing?" Ash's and Serena's Pokemon all nodded happily while Serena affectionately embraces Ash.

Serena then said this, "We're all fine thanks to you and your Pokemon Ash." Ash and his Pokemon grinned.

Ash then said this, "That's good. Just stay right behind me." Serena and her Pokemon nodded.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Now is our chance to arrest him!" The policemen inched closer to Calem and his Pokemon with handcuffs, batons, and their Arcanine ready.

Calem then said this, "Quick Absol! Use Razor Wind to get this gunk off from us!" Absol quickly did that, and Calem and his Pokemon were back on their feet. Calem quickly recalled his fainted Malamar.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Come back criminals! Arcanine, stop them!" Officer Jenny's squad of Arcanine surrounded Calem and his Pokemon, but Calem and his Pokemon stood their ground.

Calem then said this, "Activate Rage Crown System! Fend them off!" The equipment on his Raichu, Venomoth, Umbreon, Alakazam, Mienshao, Absol, and Chesnaught activated giving them more power. Hence, Calem's Pokemon manhandled the Arcanine and other Pokemon Officer Jenny and her squad sent out for battle with their enhanced powers via the Rage Crown System.

Clemont then said this, "Calem means business if he's equipping his Pokemon with Team Rocket's technology!"

Cilan then said this, "I smell a fight brewing, and it going to get hairy."

Calem then said this, "There! You can't stop me! Now where were we? Yes! KETCHUM YOU WON'T WIN SERENA! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT! ATTACK THEM NOW!" His Pokemon were on offense.

Serena then said this, "ASH LOOKOUT!" Her Pokemon also voiced out their concerns to their mates.

Ash then said this, "Don't worry! I got it!" _"ROTOM! The Rage Crowns have electricity in them! Snack on them!"_ Ash's Rotom appears from above much to everyone's surprise, and he snacks on the electricity in the Rage Crowns causing them to malfunction and get destroyed. Then all of Calem's Pokemon felt weaker.

Calem then said this, "NO! THAT CURSED ROTOM! THAT MUST BE ONE OF YOUR LAME TRICKS KETCHUM!" Rotom cackled before disappearing.

Ash then said this, "Looks like it's over for you! Okay gang, send them packing for good!"

Pikachu then said this, " _VOLT TACKLE and EXTREME SPEED! YOU WILL NEVER FIND TRUE LOVE LIKE I HAVE!"_ He aimed for Raichu.

Butterfree then said this, " _AERIAL ACE! YOU CANNOT UNDERESTIMATE THE LOVE THAT VIVILLION AND I SHARE!"_ He aimed for Venomoth.

Espeon then said this, " _SIGNAL BEAM and DAZZLING GLEAM! I'M DOING THIS FOR SYLVEON FOR ALL THE BAD DEEDS YOU HAVE COMMITTED ON HER!"_ He aimed for Umbreon.

Gallade then said this, " _X-SCISSOR and NIGHT SLASH! I'LL DEFEND MY HONOR AND LOVE FOR LADY GARD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"_ He aimed for Alakazam.

Zoroark then said this, " _NIGHT DAZE and FOCUS BLAST! YOU WON'T HARM NINETALES!"_ He aimed for Absol.

Greninja then said this, " _LOW SWEEP! EXTRASENSORY! GUNK SHOT! WITH MY NEW STRENGTH, DELPHOX WILL BE RID OF YOU!"_ He aimed for Chesnaught.

Soon, Raichu, Venomoth, Umbreon, Alakazam, Absol, and Chesnaught were knocked out cold.

Calem then said this, "Impossible! Mienshao I'm counting on you!" Mienshao still had enough strength to engage in combat with Lucario.

Ash then said this, "C'mon Lucario! I believe in you!" _"I know you can beat Mienshao! Even Medicham has faith in you!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Then I'll win this for you Ash, my teammates, my family, and my SWEET MEDICHAM! I'LL DO IT FOR THE GLORY OF LOVE!"_ Lucario's Aura became even stronger at that instant, and bursts of his Aura could be felt by Ash and those in the vicinity.

Ash then said this, " _Whoa Lucario, you Aura is at a new level! ALRIGHT BUDDY! GO FOR IT!"_

Lucario then said this, " _YES! I'LL ALWAYS BE ONE WITH MY AURA!"_ Due to the new level of Aura he has, he literally floats and hovers above Mienshao much to everyone's awe and Calem's fear.

Calem then said this, "What just happened to Lucario?"

Ash then said this, "Lucario's Aura has strengthened because of the bonds and love we all share with him! NOW LUCARIO, DO IT!" Lucario focuses his Aura at the center of his body.

Lucario then said this, " _AURA STORM!"_ Lucario fires a beam of concentrated Aura energy which catches Mienshao in the huge explosion that followed.

Calem then said this, "No Mienshao!" Mienshao crashed on the ground unconscious forcing Calem to recall him along with the rest of his fainted Pokemon.

"Enough! You made a big mistake in joining Team Rocket, and you're going to pay for all the trouble you put me and Serena through!" Ash declared calmly with a hint of anger. Calem gritted his teeth.

"Well then, if I can't have Serena, then you can't have her too!" He grunted malevolently. He brandishes out what looks like a cannon and aims it at Ash."KETCHUM, GOOD RIDDANCE!" He fires the cannon.

"OH NO! ASH, SAVE YOURSELF!" Serena screams worriedly. Before the energy from the cannon could hit Ash, a burst of light followed by a huge metal blade appears from above, blocks the energy, and destroys the cannon.

"NO! MY CANNON! THIS MUST BE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR TRICKS KETCHUM!" Calem vented. Ash chuckles and then snaps his fingers. On queue, the rest of his Pokemon appeared and surrounded Calem preventing him from making any more escapes.

"Actually, you can thank my buddy up there!" Ash announced proudly as Cosmoenix appears and used his talons to slam Calem on the ground.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY KETCHUM! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS! ARGH! MY RIBS ARE GONNA CRACK!" Calem screams in agony.

"Awesome job you guys!" Ash praised while all of his Pokemon gave the thumbs up sign.

"Great work Ash!" Officer Jenny complimented. "Now let's arrest Calem for good!" Her police squad finally handcuffed Calem much to everyone's relief, and they confiscated all of his Pokemon and pokeballs. All of Ash's friends, family, Pokemon, and supporters, as well as all bystanders and spectators cheered that the conflict is finally over. Before the police could escort Calem to their police van…

"Wait!" Serena exclaimed. "Before you take Calem away, I would like a quick word with him." The police looked at Officer Jenny.

"I suppose so given all the trouble he put you through." Officer Jenny said.

"Ash, I hope you don't mind." Serena replied to Ash who knew that she has not given Calem a piece of her mind yet.

"Sure. I trust you." Ash agreed. Serena smiled back, and then she walked up to Calem who was still restrained.

"What do you want?" Calem asked dejectedly. Serena stared sternly at Calem, and then she slapped him forcefully on both cheeks surprising everyone including Ash and his Pokemon.

"This was for all the pain and suffering you had to put me through!" Serena vented. Then she slammed her knee into the most sensitive part of Calem causing him to groan in pain. "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL ASH! YOU DON'T KNOW OR EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH HE MEANS TO ME IN MY LIFE! SO STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU DESERVE WHAT'S COMING!" She shrieks and let off her steam.

"Okay that's enough. Let's put him away." Officer Jenny ordered. The police shoved Calem into their police van still in handcuffs and drove off. Serena made her way back to Ash and hugged him tightly with tears dripping.

Ash then said this, "It's okay Serena. Everything will be fine." Serena hugged Ash for a few more minutes while Ash wiped her tears and comforted her. Ash was soon joined by all of his friends, family, and supporters.

Brock then said this, "Way to go Ash!"

Max then said this, "Wow, you were awesome out there!"

Cameron then said this, "I think awesome is rather an understatement! He's beyond this world!"

Ritchie then said this, "Don't forget his Pokemon; they're amazing, and Cosmoenix is something else!"

Barry then said this, "I was going to fine you for all the crazy stunts you had to pull off, but I forgive you!" Everyone laughed at Barry's comment.

Bianca then said this, "Silly Barry! In other words, you rock Ash!"

Alexa then said this, "I totally agree with everyone here."

Ash then said this, "Haha! Thank you all."

Cilan then said this, "You and your Pokemon presented a whole array of diverse flavors in your battle! It led to a victory with a taste of sweetness unlike any other!"

Clemont then said this, "You are very unpredictable. Keep that up and you'll be number one!"

Bonnie then said this, "Isn't he already number one?" Another set of laughs follow up.

Serena then said this, "Yes for the PWT-Aces Cup he is, but he knows that he must keep trucking, right Ash?"

Ash then said this, "You bet! This is one of many steps I have taken, but I got more to take with my Pokemon so that I can be Pokemon Master." Then Delia and Grace came and hugged both Ash and Serena.

Delia then said this, "I'm glad that you both are fine, but Ash you are reckless and have made me worry about you. Also just look at you; your clothes are worn out, and you got all kinds of bruises and scratches. You look like as if you went toe to toe with an Ursaring in the wild!" Grace and Serena giggled as Ash blushed out of embarassment.

Ash then said this, "I guess I got all that from Dad, right Mom?" Delia smiled with tears in her eyes and tightened her hug on Ash.

Delia then said this, "Yes Ash. I'll be glad to tell you more about him when we get back home."

Ash then said this, "Really, you mean it? You sure you want to wait after I really achieve my dream?"

Delia then said this, "Of course dear I mean it. I'll slip a few references from time to time whenever I see something you do that reminds me of him. Besides, if he saw you today, he'll be one happy father!" Chu, Momma Ty, and Meema both went up to hug Pikachu, Tyranitar, and Zoroark respectively while Gothitelle stayed with Delia. Delia then releases Ash from her embrace.

Grace then said this, "Ash, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you do for Serena. You protected her even while taking a few risks." She then gives Ash a tight hug for a while.

Ash then said this, "Serena really does a lot for me, and I'm grateful for that." Serena's blush became redder. Then Grace gently releases Ash from her embrace. Then Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris come up.

Ash then said this, "Hey Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, what's up?" The girls were in tears.

Misty then said this, "Ash Ketchum, you really don't know how reckless you can be sometimes, but THIS ONE TAKES THE CAKE!"

May then said this, "When the news reporter said that you were dead, we really thought you were gone! Then when we saw you take on all those Mirages including that Mirage Arceus, we all thought you were done for!"

Ash then said this, "C'mon, I'm fine! What is that you have to worry about now?"

Dawn then said this, "Ash, we care about you in more ways than one! No one can replace you in our lives!"

Iris then said this, "Don't you forget that. We're always here for you!" Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all gave Ash tight hugs.

Ash then said this, "Uh, isn't this a bit over the top? Hey, I get it you were worried, but look I'm here!" The four girls hugged him some more before letting go.

Serena then said this, "C'mon don't worry about Ash. Sure things have gotten difficult, but as long as he is fine, I never worry about him even if he is so reckless." She engulfs him into another hug.

Caroline then said this, "Aww, May and the girls really care about him."

Johanna then said this, "Yeah. I bet any girl would do the same. It may turn into a competition for Ash." However, Brock sulked.

Brock then said this, "Man, I would trade anything to be in Ash's place and be part of every girl's wildest dreams." Everyone chuckled knowing Brock's desire to find love.

Norman then said this, "One day Brock. One day."

Nurse Joy then said this, "Speaking of Brock, he has done a wonderful job in healing and protecting all the trainers' Pokemon while coordinating with other Pokemon Centers throughout Kanto."

Officer Jenny then said this, "Yeah. I think you'll have a great career as a Pokemon Doctor or Breeder." This caused Brock to go on one of his flirtatious hi-jinxes. He gently grasped both of their hands causing them to blush.

Brock then said this, "Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny! Your comments show that you really appreciate what I do."

Khoury then said this, "There goes Brock again."

Lyra then said this, "I wonder what makes Brock go heads over heels for Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny."

Brock then said this, "So now I must comment on both of you. You two give me inspiration to do my very best. Perhaps if our hearts unite as one, we would be unstoppable together in helping both people and Pokemon. What do you say Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny? Please accept my proposition so that we can be on the road to love- AAAAHH! Not…the…road…of…loneliness!" Brock falls down as Croagunk gives him a Poison Jab and drags him away. Everyone as well as Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny got a good laugh.

Max then said this, "Classic Brock. What do you expect?" The laughter continued until Lance spoke.

Lance then said this, "I got word from the Pokemon G-Men that they arrested the Team Rocket forces and Dr. Yung in Fennel Valley. Good thing Ash beat them all earlier." Everyone cheered.

Professor Oak then said this, "That's wonderful. Finally Dr. Yung would get what he deserves for all the crimes he committed ever since I expelled him from the Pokemon Institute where he was my student."

Clair then said this, "So Lance that means you get the rest of the day off right?" She had a big blush on her face while her eyes resembled Baby-Doll Eyes much to Lance's humor. Then President Goodshow arrives with the Kanto Elite Four in a limo.

Goodshow then said this, "I do apologize for my sudden intrusion. With all the commotion that happened today, the press conference featuring PWT-Aces Cup winner Ash Ketchum has been delayed until tonight at 8PM which in turn moves the Closing Ceremony to around 9PM. Furthermore, Lance you're leading the conference, briefing Ash about his promotion to Elite Trainer, and conducting the Closing Ceremony." Clair pouted as she can't more time with her beloved Dragon Master. Likewise Serena and her Pokemon groaned as their planned quality time with Ash and their mates respectively would have to wait.

Lance then said this, "Clair I know how you feel, but it is part of my job as the Champion Master of Kanto." Clair then whispered to Lance.

Clair then said this, "Oh Lance why can't you just call in sick for tonight? You've done that before, and President Goodshow said okay."

Goodshow then said this, "Uh what was that Clair?" Clair comically paled which got a good laugh out of everyone.

Clair then said this, "Oh nothing Mr. President." Even Lance joined in the laughter.

Goodshow then said this, "Well then Clair, I'm sure you and your boyfriend can make time for yourselves even with the schedule change." Lance and Clair both blushed as the laughter continued.

Lance then said this, "Yeah yeah very funny Mr. President!" Serena then whispered to Clair.

Serena then said this, "I guess me and my Pokemon are in the same boat as you are."

Clair then said this, "That means we all have to play the waiting game."

Serena then said this, "Then again, good things come for those who wait." Serena's Pokemon also agreed.

Lance then said this, "Alright Ash, I'll see you at the press conference at the same location as before. All of you are welcome to attend." All of Ash's friends and acquaintences cheered. Lance, Clair, President Goodshow, and the Kanto Elite Four left.

Ash then said this, "Alright! Man, I haven't even had lunch, and boy I'm starving. How about you guys?" He looked at his Pokemon who cheered.

Delia then said this, "Then I'll be in charge of dinner! I'll make all of your favorite dishes for you Ash as well as for your Pokemon. This is also including a very special recipe!"

Ash then said this, "That's awesome! I'm curious about that special one."

Delia then said this, "Yes. It's a recipe that I have come up with during my younger days. It's your father's favorite, and he eats it after winning extremely important Pokemon battles."

Ash then said this, "If it's that good, I can't wait!" Delia beamed affectionately at Ash.

Cilan then said this, "I would love to have the recipe if it's okay with you Mrs. Ketchum. You are a great chef." Brock and Clemont also had the same request and comments.

Delia then said this, "Sure I'll give you the recipe! Also those are really kind words. After all, I have been a chef coming up with books about food recipes for both people and Pokemon for many years. Grace and Serena, you both can come and help me. Serena could learn a thing or two from this if you know what I mean!" She winked at Serena.

Serena then said this, "Sure! How could I say no to that?" Grace chuckled as she knew where that was going especially with Serena's unbridled enthusiasm.

Grace then said this, "I look forward to that. Let's do this."

Ash then said this, "Alright gang! Let's hit the hay!" His Pokemon nodded, and all but Pikachu get recalled in their pokeballs to rest and get healed via Ash's sophisticated Pokegear which has a portable healing feature. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, and he and Ash both went back to the lodge for some rest and relaxation.

After a hearty dinner courtesy of Delia, Serena, and Grace, Ash already finished packing his backpack and wore a bathrobe preparing to take a nice shower. Meanwhile Pikachu, Zoroark, and Greninja were watching TV. Butterfree flew around the room. Lucario and Gallade were meditating. Outside, Delia arrives with a box and knocks on Ash's door.

Delia then said this, "Ash, are you in there? May I come in?"

Ash then said this, "Okay Mom. I'm coming." He opens the door to let Delia in while his Pokemon watched. Delia closed the door.

Delia then said this, "Ash, while you were away from home these past two months, I was able to set aside time to make your new outfit for you. I initially planned to give it to you after you came back, but given the plight of your current outfit, I had to request my Gothitelle to Teleport to and from home to retrieve it. Also given that you're about to start a new chapter as an Elite Trainer, it is nice to have a little bit of a change."

Ash then said this, "Cool! Thank you mom, and tell Gothitelle the same! Let's check it out. Oh wow, new clothes and a new backpack." He repacks his stuff including his old and worn-out Kalos outfit into his new backpack which was blue green with a white outline of a pokeball, and he gave the old backpack to Delia.

Delia then said this, "Okay dear. Be sure you freshen up for tonight. We'll be at the lobby." Delia left Ash's room, and Ash closed the door.

Ash then said this, " _I'll be in and out in a jiffy. Will you guys keep an eye out on things?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah. Leave that to us."_ Ash went inside the bathroom, took a quick hot shower, and soon wore his new attire said deep blue jeans with side pockets, the same type of collared shirt he wore during his Kalos journey except it is red and black instead of blue and white, a pair of black and blue sneakers, a pair of black and blue gloves, and a hat identical to the hat he wore during his Kalos journey with a darker shade of red.

Ash then said this, " _Hey guys!"_ His Pokemon came over to check him out.

Pikachu then said this, " _That's a good new look!"_

Lucario then said this, " _I totally agree!"_ The rest of his Pokemon, outside or inside their pokeball, all gave their compliments.

Ash then said this, " _Awesome! Okay it's time!"_ All of his Pokemon cheered. Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja went inside their pokeballs in Ash's Pokegear while Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder.

Soon Ash met all of his friends and family at the lobby. Serena was back in her regular traveling outfit.

Ash then said this, "Hey guys!" All heads turned and smiled upon seeing Ash.

Serena then said this, "Look Ash is here!" She gasps as she sees him in his new outfit and blushes furiously out of attraction and love for Ash. Even Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris couldn't help but blush out of infatuation for Ash.

Bonnie then said this, "Wow, your new clothes look really good on you Ash!"

Clemont then said this, "I totally agree! He looks sharp!"

Brock then said this, "You bet! He's going to rock that press conference."

Cilan then said this, "Totally with a recipe full of that spicy hot charm from all of his battling!"

Ash then said this, "Hehe! We'll see about that."

Delia then said this, "Just look at what a handsome young man you are becoming just like your father!"

Ash then said this, "Mom, stop embarrassing me like that." He blushed out of embarrassment from the laughter.

Delia then said this, "Oops I got carried away, but I'm telling you this from the bottom of my heart Ash."

Grace then said this, "She is right Ash."

Professor Oak then said this, "So, is everyone ready? Our escort has arrived." Everyone sees a group of Pokemon League agents waiting outside with two limos parked. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Alexa, Ritchie, Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Lyra, Khoury, Barry, Bianca, Cameron, Cilan, and Iris got in one limo. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris pouted as not only they couldn't get to sit next to Ash but also that Serena took the last spot next to him. Delia with her Pokemon, Grace, Professor Oak, Norman, Caroline, and Johanna got in the second limo.

Soon the two limos arrived in front of the Indigo Plateau Convention Center where a huge crowd of fans lined up alongside barriers. As soon as Ash stepped out of his limo, the thousand of fans screamed and cheered seeing him up close; people asked for autographs while the fangirls repeatedly tried getting Ash's attention much to Serena's disgust and Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris' annoyance. After dealing with the rowdy crowd, they entered the convention center. All of Ash's friends and family joined Clair and the Kanto Elite Four in the VIP section while Ash went backstage. He meets President Goodshow.

Goodshow then said this, "Hello Ash and Pikachu! Congratulations on winning the PWT-Aces Cup, and thank you for protecting our people!" Ash and Pikachu blushed modestly.

Ash then said this, "Actually, all of my Pokemon deserve the praise because they work so hard." Pikachu squealed out of happiness and nuzzled his cheek with Ash's.

Goodshow then said this, "As modest as always! Alright let's cut to the chase! It's the same thing as before minus the chaos. Just keep cool and calm! It looks like Lance is ready to start."

People in the bleachers cheered and the media personnel clicked cameras as Lance made his way up to the conference table set up on stage. He took his microphone.

Lance then said this, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We're live from Indigo Plateau in Kanto. You all must be aware of the circumstances that caused this press conference to get delayed, but enough of that! Let's start!" The crowd cheers loudly at this.

Lance then said this, "A month ago, we began with 80 skilled Ace Trainers. Today one stands as this year's winner of the PWT-Aces Cup!" More cheers followed.

Lance then said this, "Our winner has defeated all of his opponents without any of his Pokemon fainting! Yes that's right! He had the perfect run all the way through the Group Stage and the Knockout Stage winning all of his matches 6-0 regardless of match format. By winning the PWT-Aces Cup with the training skills he demonstrated, he is now recognized by the Pokemon League as one of the world's Elite Trainers. All of his Pokemon, especially his newest member Cosmoenix, have battled with heart and passion!" Even louder cheers followed.

Lance then said this, "Also he and his Pokemon defeated forces affiliated with the crime syndicate Team Rocket and foiled their plans. Thus he kept all tournament attendees and visitors safe! His heroics have made headlines around the world." Cheers became louder.

Lance then said this, "Without further ado, please welcome our winner of the PWT-Aces Cup Tournament from Pallet Town here in Kanto, Ash Ketchum!" The spectators break out into their loudest cheers yet. Ash could hear his friends and family cheering from the VIP section amid the crowd.

Goodshow then said this, "Ash my boy, the stage is yours! Good luck!" Ash nodded, and he and Pikachu entered the spotlight which caused the cheers to become even louder. People gave a standing ovation.

Soon the press conference got underway with the media firing question after question to Ash. The most frequent question was about Cosmoenix and those unusual moves. There were other questions about his fight with Calem, battling Team Rocket, and how Ash defeated Dr. Yung and his army of Mirages. After the press conference was over and after Lance briefed with Ash one on one on the do's and don'ts of being an Elite Trainer, it was time for the Closing Ceremony at the Indigo Plateau Main Stadium. The bleachers were packed with the hundreds of thousands of spectators and battle fans. Many cameras flashed and clicked. The ceremony began with all the competing Ace Trainers – except Paul, Reggie, and Calem for their own circumstances – marching on to the battlefield. Then came the presentation of the trophy in which President Goodshow and Lance awarded Ash the trophy for winning the PWT-Aces Cup. Ash was also allowed to bring out all of his Pokemon for a huge group photo to commemorate the occasion. Then at the end of the Closing Ceremony the stadium torch got extinguished followed by a dazzling display of fireworks. Then there was a reception after the ceremony where Ash and all of his friends intermingled with the rest of the competitors. After the reception, Ash and company headed back to their lodges to settle for the night.

Ash and Pikachu were in their room getting ready for bed. The rest of Ash's Pokemon were sleeping in their pokeballs. Ash wore his green PJs.

Ash then said this, " _You ready for tomorrow? It's going to be a big day when we get back home."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah. I can't wait. We're all super pumped."_ Then there was a knock on the door.

Ash then said this, " _I wonder who it could be. I'll be back."_ Pikachu nodded as Ash looked through the peep hole and opened the door.

Ash then said this, "Serena. What a surprise." Serena wore a pink nightgown. Chupi sat on Serena's shoulder.

Serena then said this, "Hi Ash. Um, if it is okay with you, m-m-may I stay here with you for the night?" Ash looked to Pikachu who nodded and went to the couch. Ash smiled at Serena who blushed furiously.

Ash then said this, "Sure you can. Come in." He let Serena and Chupi in his room, and Ash closed the door which automatically locks. Chupi snuggled with Pikachu on the couch, and they both shared a passionate kiss. Then all of Serena's Pokemon came out of their pokeballs with eager expressions.

Serena then said this, "Say Ash, I think they want to spend time with their mates."

Ash then said this, "Sure. I'll have to wake them up." At that moment, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja all popped out.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, you sure know how to ruin by beauty sleep, but I would never pass up a chance to have it with my dear sweet Medicham."_ Everyone chuckled as Lucario takes Medicham bridal style to one corner, shared a passionate goodnight kiss, and fell asleep in their arms dreaming something beautiful. Soon the couples of Butterfree and Vivillion, Espeon and Sylveon, Gallade and Lady Gard, Zoroark and Ninetales, and Greninja and Delphox did the same. Ash and Serena took a good look at their Pokemon couples.

Serena then said this, "Don't they all look adorable?"

Ash then said this, "Yes Serena. They do."

Lucario then said this, " _Psst! We can still hear you lovebirds. Get yourselves a room."_ Everyone chuckled again as Ash and Serena blushed. Soon Ash and Serena were on the bed big enough to fit two, and they snuggled under the covers next to each other in their arms. They both talked in hushed voices.

Ash then said this, "Serena since we're both lying here, there are so many things I want to say."

Serena then said this, "Yeah same here. After what we have been through, the only thing I want to do is spend more time with you and let our Pokemon relax." Ash strokes Serena's honey-colored hair which comforted her.

Ash then said this, "I know that was scary, but as long as we have each other, nothing will tear the love only we share." Serena felt touched and then pecked Ash on his lips making him blush.

Serena then said this, "I'll always love you Ash because you mean so much to me."

Ash then said this, "You mean a whole lot to me too. I don't want to lose you period. When Pikachu told me how sad you were when things looked so grim, it really made me feel guilty that I couldn't be there to comfort you. Also whenever you were put in danger, I felt that it was my fault. I sometimes forget and mess up, and I end up saying or doing things I might regret. It breaks my heart to see you crying." Serena slowly had tears falling down seeing Ash feeling remorse.

Serena then said this, "Yes that is true I did cry because I didn't want to lose you and everything you have given to me in my life. But remember I would never blame you no matter how badly you mess up because I know you would always figure the way out and come out on top." Ash slowly wiped Serena's tears and kissed her forehead.

Ash then said this, "You know what to say to always keep me standing tall and help me through it all." Serena blushed more furiously then ever and kissed him again.

Serena then said this, "Ash, it's because of you that I have the courage to always support you out of my love and affection that I've harbored ever since we met back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp." Ash became so emotional he hugged Serena tightly and pecked her on her lips softly.

Ash then said this, "You have kept your feelings for me ever since then even if you had so many other guys you could have fallen for?"

Serena then said this, "Yes because you are amazing. Even if you made the news about winning major tournaments or taking down criminal bosses elsewhere, I didn't go out on a journey unless you came to Kalos which you did."

Ash then said this, "My heart is melting after hearing you say that. Serena, let's promise each that we'll be there for each other. We'll travel the world together and achieve our dreams together. It's you, me, and our Pokemon. You are my princess, my dream girl, and a big part of my life. I have always needed you. I could never make it alone."

Serena then said this, "We'll stick together like there is no tomorrow. Even our Pokemon will do the same."

Ash then said this, "There is more. I'll be the man who will fight for your honor. I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of. If you're ever in a jam, just like an Aura Guardian, I'll save the day and take you to my castle faraway." Serena became overwhelmed and then she came so close to Ash leaving not a single gap and embraced him.

Serena then said this, "Ash, you have always fought for for my honor. You are and still will be the hero of my dreams. You have protected me just as an Aura Guardian would protect his lady. Of course you may not have a mansion or a castle, but it is always a heaven when we're together. Ash, is there a reason you're making such a bold promise?" Ash gazed at Serena's eyes.

Ash then said this, "It's after seeing how Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja battle. It seems ever since I came to Kalos and throughout our journey together, they all have grown closer to your Pokemon and have battled even harder not just for me but for them too. I fully saw their intensity when we battled Calem and Team Rocket. It wasn't for just getting victory after victory. It was for love. I've seen how they interact with your Pokemon. It's purely out of love and affection. But that also showed me how our relationship is like theirs said we care for each other, and we help each other reach our goals. You became Kalos Queen no matter what obstacles you faced which was the fuel to my drive that let me win the Kalos League by sweeping all of my opponents unlike the previous Leagues where I had to grind to win them all. And I still had the same momentum going in for the PWT-Aces Cup." Serena blushed madly.

Serena then said this, "Ash, you played an important role in helping me overcome my hardship and besting all of my rivals and the competition to become Kalos Queen. But tell me Ash, what does your seven said Pokemon interacting with my Pokemon say about us?"

Ash then said this, "That is the question you asked me weeks ago. I'll tell you what Professor Oak told me once that when two Pokemon fall in love, so do their trainers. Pikachu chose Chupi, Butterfree chose Vivillion, Espeon chose Sylveon, Gallade chose Lady Gard, Lucario chose Medicham, Zoroark chose Ninetales, and Greninja chose Delphox. Serena, just as my said Pokemon chose your Pokemon to be their partners and lovers…"

Serena then said this, "Go on Ash. Please continue." Serena's heart was pounding in anticipation while Ash tried finding the proper words. He again stares into Serena's eyes.

Ash then said this, "Serena… I…choose…you. Serena Yvonne, I'm all yours." Serena became speechless as tears of happiness rolled down. She gave him a huge kiss.

Serena then said this, "Oh Ash. I have hoped and prayed that you would say that. I promise you that our love will be forever, and we will do it all for the glory of love."

Ash then said this, "Yes my princess, for the glory of love." Ash closes the gap and tenderly locked his lips with Serena's for a full blown kiss much more passionate than all of their shared kisses combined. They pull back.

Serena then said this, "Please Ash. Stay with me and be my love." Ash obliged, and for the next hour, he and Serena made love late into the night with bliss.

 ****Notes and Trivia****

This chapter and its title are inspired by the song "Glory of Love" by Peter Cetera which was used in the movie "Karate Kid Part II".

 ****End Notes and Trivia****


	29. Vows, Blessings, Dreams, and Amour

June 30, 2012

The next day early morning, the young couple of Ash and Serena woke up. The two lovers were still in their embrace.

Serena then said this, "Morning my champion. Did you sleep well?" Ash woke up and smiled back at her.

Ash then said this, "Yes. It was the best sleep yet. I'm glad that I got to share that with you as the girl of my dreams." Serena blushed, and she and Ash shared a tender good morning kiss.

Serena then said this, "We should do this more often. That will make our mornings so refreshing like this one. Even our Pokemon are enjoying it too." Ash and Serena watched as their Pokemon couples woke up feeling refreshed and came over to them. Lucario and Medicham joined their Aura Networks. The rest of Ash's Pokemon all woke up in their Aura Network.

Ash then said this, " _You all slept well?"_ Everyone nodded yes.

Pikachu then said this, " _But if Serena came over to our room, won't people notice?"_ That realization hit Ash like a brick wall. However, Serena knew the situation Ash was in.

Ash then said this, " _You're right Pikachu. I hope Mom and Grace don't get upset."_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, I'm sure they will understand as long as you let them know up front. Even we're all feeling the same too."_ Serena affectionately hugs Ash.

Serena then said this, " _Yes. Lucario is right Ash. Plus you know I'll always back you up if things don't go our way."_ Ash smiled at Serena and all of his and her Pokemon.

Ash then said this, " _You all are the best! Thank you. So let's get ready."_ Ash and his Pokemon went about getting ready for the day.

Serena then said this, " _Great. Okay my Pokemon let's go to my room."_ Soon Serena and her Pokemon went to their room via Teleport.

After feeding all of their Pokemon breakfast, Ash and Serena joined their family and friends at the lodge's cafeteria who were also eating breakfast and were ready to leave the lodge and Indigo Plateau.

Grace then said this, "Morning Ash and Serena. You're just in time." Ash and Serena got themselves some grub before joining Delia, Grace, Professor Oak, Ritchie, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Norman, Caroline, Dawn, Johanna, Lyra, Khoury, Conway, Barry, Bianca, Cameron, Cilan, Iris, Alexa, Clemont, and Bonnie at the long table.

Misty then said this, "So did you sleep well Ash?"

Ash then said this, "Yes, after everything that happened yesterday, I needed it badly."

May then said this, "Well you see what Misty is trying to say is that we all heard some strange noises coming from your side of the corridor throughout the night."

Ash then said this, "Strange noises? What do you mean?" Serena had a concerned look on her face. Delia and Grace knew all too well what's up but decided to remain quiet.

Dawn then said this, "We heard banging on the walls. It sounded like you invited someone to your room." Serena slowly blushed.

Ash then said this, "No it was just my Pokemon. They wanted to let some steam off, right guys?" His Pokemon nodded in agreement.

Iris then said this, "Why would they do that? They wouldn't need to after the tournament ends."

Ash then said this, "That's a good question you can ask my Pokemon." Everyone chuckled.

Professor Oak then said this, "So I finally got word from Gary, Tracey, and the Mayor of Pallet Town. It looks like we may have a slight change in plans for getting back home."

Delia then said this, "What seems to be the matter?"

Professor Oak then said this, "It's about the huge homecoming celebration for Ash winning the PWT-Aces Cup. It seems there will be a lot more people than previously estimated visiting Pallet Town during the event. Plus they're hiring security after all the chaos that happened yesterday. That would mean we need extra accomodations and more time to spend on fixing the place up."

Ash then said this, "So in other words, if I go with you all back to Pallet Town today, then I would see the party not even ready. Then it wouldn't be called a homecoming."

Professor Oak then said this, "Yes Ash. That's why if you don't mind it after all, can you please take your time in getting back home? This would give you time to relax and have some down time for yourself. This would also let us plan the celebration effectively with less stress."

Ash then said this, "Yeah! I was thinking the same thing. That can give me time on kicking back for a while and planning my training for the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup."

Professor Oak then said this, "Splendid! Here is to a poem! When you rest and relax, you'll do your best at your max!" Everyone applauded.

Dawn then said this, "Wow! That's a great poem Professor Oak!"

Alexa then said this, "My newspaper company back in Lumiose City wants an inside scoop on Ash's latest feat, so I can definitely come too!"

Ash then said this, "Sure. I'll be happy to have an interview with you Alexa."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's great news Alexa, but there will be more news agencies wanting the same scoop, so you have to be quick."

Ash then said this, "Oh great! Looks like another field day with the press."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's why I suggested that you take your time to travel back home. Also it would be better if you have one of us traveling with you."

Delia then said this, "Professor Oak is right Ash. Also you don't have a lot of cooking experience to make decent meals if you're camping outside alone."

Professor Oak then said this, "So who wants to travel with Ash and can cook for the next few days and nights?" Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris were raring to go and raised their hands, but Serena beat them to the punch.

Serena then said this, "I can stay with Ash. Just leave all the cooking to me." She winked at Ash.

Ash then said this, "That's nice of you Serena." Serena blushed even further. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris pouted seeing that they won't get their chance in spending time with Ash. Delia, Grace, Caroline, and Johanna chuckled.

Professor Oak then said this, "Great! Now that is settled, I think we should get ready. Our rides will arrive shortly." Soon the vans arrived. Ash's friends left in the first two vans while Professor Oak reserved the last one for Delia, Grace, Johanna, Norman, Caroline, and himself.

Ash then said this, "Okay, we'll see you back home in a few days."

Professor Oak then said this, "Yes. Both of you have a safe trip back home."

Delia then said this, "Wait. Professor Oak can you give me a moment with Ash?"

Grace then said this, "I also forgot to remind Serena about something." Ash and Serena were both appalled, but they went with the flow.

Professor Oak then said this, "Sure. Take your time." Delia and Grace took Ash and Serena respectively back inside the lodge. All of their Pokemon followed them behind.

Ash then said this, "Mom, what's the big idea?" Soon they were standing in front of Ash's room.

Delia then said this, "Ash let's go inside your room for a bit. Grace and Serena you can come in too. Also Ash, I don't think we have room for all of your Pokemon to come in."

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, in that case, we can temporarly add them to our Aura Network. I feel that we all should know."_

Ash then said this, "Hey Mom and Grace, Lucario will link your Auras with all of us. That way, we all can see the entire gang even though most of my Pokemon are in their pokeballs." He recalled all but Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, Greninja, and Tyranitar. The latter was with Momma Ty while the former were with their mates.

Delia then said this, "If that is what's best, then go for it."

Ash then said this, "Okay, just stay still and Lucario will do the rest. It will be temporary." Soon Lucario added Delia, Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, Grace, her Fletchling, and her Rhyhorn into the now expanded Aura Network.

Delia then said this, " _So this is the Aura Network. Wow it's really spacious!"_

Grace then said this, " _I can see everyone here. I can even understand what the Pokemon are saying."_

Delia then said this, " _Yes same here! This is wonderful!"_

Serena then said this, " _Mom I wonder what Delia wants from Ash?"_ Grace smiled reassuringly.

Grace then said this, " _It's okay. Just wait and see."_ Soon Ash, Serena, Delia, Grace and all of their Pokemon were within the Aura Network. Serena closed the door.

Delia then said this, " _Okay Ash. I'm not upset or mad. I just want to know if you have something to tell us."_ Ash twiddled his thumbs out of nervousness, but a reassuring nod from both Serena and Lucario calmed him down. He looked at Delia and Grace with a straight face.

Ash then said this, " _Last night Serena and I slept in together. Even our Pokemon did. Serena and I went through a lot yesterday. So it was best for us to talk it out one on one and be close together."_

Grace then said this, " _Serena, did he come over to you or did you go over to him?"_

Serena then said this, " _I went to him and I asked. He let me in."_

Delia then said this, " _Ash is that true?"_

Ash then said this, " _Yes. She came over to me. Although I never invited her, I still let her in because I cared."_

Delia then said this, " _Did the two of you made love? If so did you enjoy it? Did you two strip down?"_

Ash then said this, " _Yes we made love, and we enjoyed it. Arceus no we never did whatever you said. Still, if you don't approve of us sleeping together, then I take full responsibility. I'm sorry, and I won't do it again_." Serena and the Pokemon became saddened seeing Ash staring at the floor out of shame with his cap covering his eyes after making that proclamation. Delia then affectionately lifts Ash's cap and hugs him.

Delia then said this, " _Ash you shouldn't feel ashamed of what you did. You did the right thing by giving all the comfort you could give to Serena when she needed it."_ Then Grace affectionately placed her hand on his shoulder.

Grace then said this, " _Also the way you have protected Serena yesterday has already convinced me that you are a fine, young, responsible man. I'll be happy to have you part of my life."_

Ash then said this, " _You both really mean it?"_ Serena gleamed with happiness, and she rushed over and hugged Ash.

Delia then said this, " _Yes. Grace and I both bless you two for a happy and successful relationship that keeps growing with love."_

Grace then said this, " _We also have high hopes that you two achieve your goals and dreams together!"_ Delia and Grace embraced the young couple.

Delia andGrace then said this, " _That also means you can call both of us Mom."_ Everyone cheered in the Aura Network as Ash and Serena shared a blissful kiss together and shared a group hug with Delia and Grace.

Ash andSerena then said this, " _Thank you Mom!"_ Everyone continued cheering.

Delia then said this, " _Of course, we can't forget about those seven cute couples and the rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon."_ Chu affectionately nuzzled both Pikachu and Chupi while Meema hugged both Zoroark and Ninetales. The rest of the couples shared kisses.

Grace then said this, " _Yes. We also give our best wishes to them too!"_ The cheering continued, but then all eyes were on Tyranitar who was a bit downtrodden.

Ash then said this, " _Tyranitar is everything alright?"_ Ash patted Tyranitar on his chest.

Tyranitar then said this, " _Yes! I'm happy for you Ash. I just realized that out of our brotherhood of you, Pikachu, Zoroark, and I, I'm the only one left."_ Serena joined in and affectionately rubbed Tyranitar.

Serena then said this, " _Don't worry Tyranitar. Someday you'll find that special someone."_ Momma Ty reassured him the same thing.

Ash then said this, " _But no matter what we go through, you have all of us Tyranitar. We're family through the end, and that will never change."_

Serena then said this, " _Ash is right! That goes for all of you!"_ Tyranitar became emotional and had tears falling down. He then pulled Ash and Serena into bone crushing hugs.

Tyranitar then said this, " _You two are the best! Thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"_ The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon all became emotional too that they also smothered them with affection.

Ash then said this, " _Hey! Whoa! Haha! I know you guys agree! Whoa it's a little too tight here!"_

Serena then said this, " _Oh my Arceus! Hahaha!_ _Stop! HAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!"_ Delia, Grace, and all of their Pokemon stood aside and watched the scene adoringly.

Delia then said this, " _They're all so close as family."_

Ash then said this, " _That's because we're all a family. No one get's left behind."_

Serena then said this, " _I'm sure that our family will get bigger if you know what I mean."_

Ash then said this, " _Wait do you mean us getting more Pokemon?"_ This caused everyone to become silent and give Ash strange looks.

Grace then said this, " _That's not necessarily what Serena means Ash."_ Slowly, giggles erupted from Delia, Grace, and all the Pokemon present.

Ash then said this, " _Hey, what's so funny? Why can't you just tell me Serena – Pikachu you too?"_ Serena blushed and couldn't suppress her giggling while Pikachu rolled on the floor laughing.

Serena then said this, " _The part that is so funny is you Ash! You are unbelievably so dense!"_ The giggles turned into fits of laughter. Ash then turned around with arms folded.

Ash then said this, " _Fine girlfriend! I'll just figure it out my own way!"_ Serena affectionately wraps her arms around him from behind.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, I'll help you understand what I mean one step at a time. And once you realize that, I promise you'll be the happiest guy in the world."_ Ash smiled and embraced Serena which made her blush redder.

Ash then said this, " _Of course you will, just as you have helped me realize you are the girl of my dreams."_ Everyone adored the young couple.

Grace then said this, " _Serena and Ash, we both will get going. All of you take care of each other. Ash and Serena, treat this as like your first date."_ Everyone laughed as Ash and Serena had big blushes.

Delia then said this, " _I look forward for your arrival back home. See you in a few days."_ Soon Lucario disconnected Delia and Grace from the Aura Network, and the two mothers left to go back to Pallet Town with Ash's friends.

Ash then said this, " _Okay, we got everything packed. What about you Serena?"_

Serena then said this, " _Yes, but I believe we may have to camp out. If I know you well, you don't want a lot of attention from all those fans. So we may have to avoid Viridian City."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah you're right. That means we need food and supplies for the trip back home. Serena, I'll pay for the stuff."_ Serena's eyes gleamed and she blushed again.

Serena then said this, " _Oh Ash that is so nice of you. So let's go to the nearby PokeMart. Then we can leave."_ Soon after Lucario and Medicham disconnected the Aura Network, Ash and Serena recalled all of their Pokemon except Pikachu and Chupi and went to the PokeMart.

After doing the shopping and some cooking and getting lunch, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and Chupi first walked and then rode on Ash's Rapidash who didn't mind giving the young lovers a ride. Serena holds on to Ash during the ride.

Ash then said this, "You know I'm glad that we get to travel like this instead of riding in that crowded van. Compared to yesterday, I'm feeling so fresh. Do you agree?"

Serena then said this, "Yes. We have fresh air and a great view. Plus Ash, I feel like I'm a princess riding with my knight in shiny armor!" She kisses Ash on the back of his neck and blushes. Pikachu, Chupi, and Rapidash chuckled.

Ash then said this, "That's some imagination. Then again, you are a princess to me Serena." Serena's blush became more intense, and she kissed him again on the same spot and held it longer. After several hours of traveling, they set up camp in a wide open field for the evening, and they prepared dinner.

Ash andSerena then said this, "Okay, it's dinner time!" Ash and Serena called out all of their Pokemon. Cosmoenix remained visible to only Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon. Lucario and Medicham activated their joint Aura Network.

Serena then said this, " _I have prepared dinner for all of you, and I'm sure you will love it. Also as a celebration of all the hard work Ash and his Pokemon put to win and all the cheering we have done, I made Pokepuffs for dessert, and there is plenty for everybody."_ All the Pokemon cheered happily, and soon they were eating their hearty meals.

Ash then said this, " _Wow they all love your cooking Serena, right gang?"_ All the Pokemon agreed making Serena blush. Then Ash and Serena took off their hats and sat down to eat.

Serena then said this, " _Why thank you. Ash, let's eat too. I made one of your favorites. Your mom gave me the recipe, and I thought I should reward you for all you do."_ She watches as Ash eats.

Ash then said this, " _Man this is so good! Wow Serena, you could give Brock, Cilan, Clemont, and even Mom a run for their money! You really make my day so beautiful."_ Serena blushed even further.

Serena then said this, " _I'm glad you love it. Bon Appetite."_ After dinner and cleaning up, Ash, Seren, and all the Pokemon relaxed and or played with one another.

Meanwhile, Greninja waxed Delphox's tail using his frubbles.

Greninja then said this, " _Delphox, is this how you like your tail waxed?"_ Delphox continued blushing madly and moaning from the pleasure she is getting.

Delphox then said this, " _Oh Grennie! You're doing it perfectly just like how Serena brushes my tail. I can't wait to see what other magic you can do with those frubbles."_ Greninja's blue cheeks were burning red as he blushed.

Greninja then said this, " _I'm glad you love it, and you'll be my number one fan for my frubbles always."_

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Chupi were napping and apparently having the same happy dream about being in a meadow of flowers together.

Chupi then said this, " _I love you Pikachu, always have and always will!"_ Chupi was wearing her Belle Cosplay Costume while Pikachu was in his Super Pikachu costume.

Pikachu then said this, " _I'll love you Chupi even after time stops!"_ Chupi and Pikachu lock lips together both for real and in their dream.

Ash and Serena watched with interest as Gallade and Lady Gard were dancing ballroom style.

Lady Gard then said this, " _You're great in battling and dancing. Perhaps Ash could learn a few things from you and become a great dancing partner for Serena."_

Gallade then said this, " _Ash dancing? Oh boy you wouldn't want to see that because it's embarrassing."_ Lady Gard couldn't suppress her giggles. After overhearing the conversation, Serena giggled while Ash had a sweat-drop.

Then Ash and Serena see Espeon and Sylveon wrestling playfully. Sylveon finally pins Espeon onto the ground.

Sylveon then said this, " _Yippie! I beat my boyfriend! I beat my boyfriend!"_ Espeon chuckled as he watches Sylveon doing her dance and showing off her super girlish side.

Espeon then said this, " _Okay Sylveon, I give. Just so you know that I would let you pin me down."_ Sylveon stopped prancing and walked up to Espeon, wrapped him with her feelers and inched her face closer to his.

Sylveon then said this, " _You really wouldn't try to pin me down Espy?"_ Espeon shook his head.

Espeon then said this, " _No Sylvy I wouldn't never hurt an angel like you. No one could compare to your beauty and grace, not even Meloetta."_ Sylveon blushed, and she and Espeon kissed deeply.

Sylveon then said this, " _You really said this from the bottom of your heart. When you went up against that vile Umbreon, Calem, and Team Rocket, I sensed your will and love for me, and that really warmed my heart."_

Espeon then said this, " _You mean so much to me which is why I had to fight so hard to beat them. Also on a side note, I really love the touch of your ribbon feelers."_ Sylveon giggled and then whispered in Espeon's ears.

Sylveon then said this, " _Then hold still while they do their magic because that was only the beginning."_ Espeon chuckled again.

Espeon then said this, " _Oh Sylvy you give me love, crazy love!"_

Sylveon then said this, " _Espy you're so funny, but that's what makes me love you."_

Meanwhile, Butterfree and Vivillion fluttered all over the open field.

Vivillion then said this, " _What a beautiful sight! Do you agree Butterfree?"_

Butterfree then said this, " _Yes, but when I see beautiful, I see you."_ Vivillion blushed and then kissed Butterfree.

Vivillion then said this, " _Dear Butterfree! You are truly my soulmate. Let's be together forever."_ Butterfree nodded and flew alongside Vivillion.

Meanwhile Lucario and Medicham were frolicking at a nearby flower patch.

Medicham then said this, " _Look at all of these adorable flowers."_ Lucario then makes a tiara of flowers and places it on Medicham causing her to blush.

Lucario then said this, " _It's for you dear. This celebrates the love that we share."_ Medicham had tears of happiness and engulfed Lucario in a tender hug and kiss.

Zoroark and Ninetales were relaxing on the grass in each others embrace under the sun looking at the clouds.

Ninetales then said this, " _Let's play a game in which we pick a cloud and say what it looks like or what it reminds us of."_

Zoroark then said this, " _Sounds like lots of fun. I'll start! Over there I see one that looks like you when you are really happy."_ Ninetales blushed when she saw that. Then she points to the cloud next to it.

Ninetales then said this, " _Hey, the one that is coming looks like you, especially with that mane of hair you have! It's like a blaze when you are in battle. It really makes you look handsome!"_

Zoroark then said this, " _I do admit that I have gotten rave reviews about my mane."_ Ninetales giggles while she fiddles around with Zoroark's mane.

Ninetales then said this, " _Oh look! Those two look interesting!"_ Zoroark takes a closer look.

Zoroark then said this, " _They are just oval-shaped clouds. I spoke too soon; they're changing shape again just as I can change Illusions."_

Ninetales then said this, " _True. Now look at them again. They resemble a Zorua and a Vulpix."_

Zoroark then said this, " _Ah yes. Seeing the Zorua takes me back to my Zorua days -er what's so funny?"_ Ninetales interrupted him while giggling.

Ninetales then said this, " _Zoroark, I hope you aren't as dense as Ash because seeing the Zorua and Vulpix got me thinking about something."_ She inched herself even closer to Zoroark.

Zoroark then said this, " _I sense a scene change."_

Ninetales then said this, " _Zo! I was thinking…when will we start our family hm? I would love to raise a Vulpix or a Zorua to be brave and strong like you."_ She asked seductively causing Zoroark to blush and feel a little giddy.

Zoroark then said this, " _Shh! I know it's exciting but I don't want that to interfere with Ash and Serena's journeys. I want all of us to support Ash and Serena in reaching their ultimate goals!"_ Ninetales drooped upon hearing that.

Ninetales then said this, " _Yeah you're right. Who knows when they will finally settle down?"_

Zoroark then said this, " _Don't worry my angel. Have faith. We will raise our kids together. I know you will be a great Meema. I give you my word."_ Zoroark then kisses Ninetales causing her to smile radiantly.

Ninetales then said this, " _I know you will make a great Papa Zo. Ever since we mated, I have always dreamed of being the Meema of your kids. Why don't we take the first step in that dream? That is all I ask now."_

Zoroark then said this, " _Yes. I'll gladly take that first step with you. No need to rush it."_ Then Zoroark and Ninetales continued making love together and taking the first step.

Meanwhile, Ash and Serena were snuggling next to each other.

Ash then said this, " _Our Pokemon are having a great time. It's a nice break for us after the tournament."_

Serena then said this, " _Yeah. It is just in time before your homecoming party and the huge Summer Camp Professor Oak and the other professors are hosting for the coming week."_

Ash then said this, " _Oh yes Summer Camp! It's going to be fun. This time, we're helping them. Seeing the kids would bring back memories of us back when we were in camp."_ Serena blushed and pecked him on his lips.

Serena then said this, " _For sure! I know that I'm going to enjoying remembering them with you. But when that is all over, soon you would have to start training for the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup."_ Ash sighed.

Ash then said this, " _Yes. That tournament won't take place until two years from now. Still, my Pokemon and I need to be in tip-top shape and keep this momentum going. We're going to take it to the next level and keep going up. We'll refine our battling and make it even better. That way we can get closer to achieving our dreams."_ Serena smiled seeing Ash's confidence and inched herself closer to him until their noses were touching each other. All of their Pokemon turned heads and paid attention to the young couple.

Serena then said this, " _And your dreams are?"_ Ash smiled back at Serena and stroked her honey-colored hair affectionately.

Ash then said this, " _For my Pokemon, their dream is to be the strongest and the best out there. As for me it is becoming the strongest Pokemon Master in the world."_ All the Pokemon cheered.

Serena then said this, " _You are still going for your dreams no matter what, and you are sharing them with all of us. Nobody else has that determination and kind heart like you do. No wonder I've fallen for you."_ Ash blushed.

Ash then said this, " _That's very sweet of you to say that Serena. Have you thought about what you want to aim for next?"_ Serena pondered while everyone waited for her response.

Serena then said this, " _I haven't thought about it. Sure I have become Kalos Queen, but I don't know what to do next. The only thing that is on my mind now is cheering you and your Pokemon on in pursuing your dreams."_

Ash then said this, " _Don't worry Serena. I know you will find another new goal and dream to achieve."_ But Serena began to feel sad.

Serena then said this, " _But if I do find one that would take us to different places, then we won't be traveling together. Ash I can't imagine myself traveling without you. I need you Ash."_ Serena began to have tears in her eyes, but Ash gently kissed them away making her blush.

Ash then said this, " _We will stay together. Count on it! It doesn't matter where I train as long as I do it with you by my side. Without you, my Pokemon and I wouldn't get this far. Also all of us would not be able to savor your tasty treats and Pokepuffs."_ Serena's frown turned into a radiant smile, and she pulls Ash into a warm embrace and kisses his lips fully.

Serena then said this, " _Ash you have raised hope for all of us. We'll travel together, cheer each other on, and grow stronger together. Also I'll make us the best sweets that'll be out of this world with all the love we share."_

Ash then said this, " _As long as we keep that up, we'll definitely enjoy ourselves together like a family!"_ Serena gazed adoringly at Ash.

Serena then said this, " _Oh Ash!"_ Then Serena locked her lips with Ash's in a deep kiss with the glowing sunset in the background with all of the Pokemon watching and adoring the two young lovers. Serena gently pushes Ash on his back making him lie on the sleeping bag so that she could be on top of him. Ash felt relaxed as Serena strokes his messy raven hair with one hand and his chest with the other, and she digs in deeper in his mouth intensifying the kiss. Ash stroked Serena's honey-colored hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. After a few minutes, Serena pulled back so she and Ash could take a breather. Ash sat up

Ash then said this, " _Now it's my turn. Please Serena may I?"_ Ash had his right hand on Serena's upper backside and his left hand near her ankles.

Serena then said this, " _I'll always say yes to only you! Okay Ash. Now imagine that we got married and we're in a paradise full of flowers!"_ All of the Pokemon chuckled and cheered their trainers on.

Ash then said this, " _Okay my princess."_ Ash locks his lips with Serena's as he carried her bridal style and slowly spun around. Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders. All of their Pokemon cheered while Ash and Serena laughed out of pure happiness that they're together.

Serena then said this, " _Oh Ash you really are giving me the royal treatment."_

Ash then said this, " _Well, let's say that the knight must protect and care for his lady."_ Serena blushes madly, and she continues kissing Ash back. All of their Pokemon continued cheering them. Even all of their Pokemon couples have decided to light up the occasion by having their romantic moments which resulted in more cheers.

Charizard then said this, " _Seeing this makes me think of Charla even more."_

Gyarados then said this, " _I feel warm and fuzzy inside."_ Milotic slithers her body seductively to him.

Milotic then said this, " _Oh Gyarados, I can help you with that…"_ Soon Milotic and Gyarados were figuratively in their own happy place.

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Our Leautenant is one happy soldier with his lady next to him!"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Ash and Serena are drawn to each other. I wonder if I could experience the same thing at some point in my life."_

Roserade then said this, " _You never know pal, but who knows?"_

Asteria then said this, " _Oh Roserade, if it can happen to you, it will certainly happen to Cosmoenix. Or maybe I need to give you this."_ Asteria engulfs Roserade in a kiss.

Venusaur then said this, " _Love can be so mysterious. How and when will I understand?"_ Meganium gently wraps her vines around him.

Meganium then said this, " _I crushed on Ash for a while, but after seeing him fall for Serena, I realized that even I can find my true love in someone."_

Venusaur then said this, " _Yeah who?"_ Meganium blushed.

Meganium then said this, " _It's a secret."_ Sceptile and Torterra chuckled silently as they watched Venusaur and Meganium.

Torterra then said this, " _You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

Sceptile then said this, " _Yep. But only time can tell."_

Samurott then said this, " _Ash is enjoying himself out there. I wonder what it really feels like._ " Lapras overheard and blushes.

Lapras then said this, " _You don't have to look further."_ She inches closer to Samurott, but Samurott was still clueless.

Samurott then said this, " _What do you mean Lapras?"_ Lapras hung her head in shame realizing that Samurott still didn't get what she meant

Lapras then said this, " _N-never mind."_ She slowly swims away with sadness. Blastoise watched the scene from far.

Blastoise said _Poor Lapras. There has got to be a way for this to work between her and Samurott._

After sometime, Ash gently lets Serena stand on her feet. She still held on to Ash.

Serena then said this, " _That was so beautiful. I felt like I'm standing with you on top of the world."_ Ash chuckled and pecked Serena on her lips.

Ash then said this, " _Same here Serena. We should do this often. It's no secret to our Pokemon, but no one except our mothers knows about our relationship unless I'm forgetting a few people."_

Serena then said this, " _Well Claire sort of figured it out. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone knew. I'm sure one day we'll get the word out when we're ready."_ She winked at Ash who promptly kissed her again. They kissed for a few more minutes until Serena sees what look like an avian Pokemon emitting glowing sparkles with the colors of the rainbow.

Serena then said this, " _Hey Ash, look at that. It's so pretty."_ Ash and all of the Pokemon stopped and looked up at the sky to look at what Serena saw. Ash and Pikachu gasped and then had the biggest smiles.

Serena then said this, " _Whoa, Ash and Pikachu you both seem like you seen that before?"_ Ash and Pikachu nodded happily.

Ash then said this, " _Pikachu and I have seen that Pokemon many times usually before we begin a new adventure ever since our first day traveling. Each time we plan to go to some place, we see it fly above us pointing to said place! It's like as if it has guided us since our first day of our journey to all the battles and the glory in store for us. Let me get my Pokedex out!"_ Serena and all of the Pokemon sighed out of happiness as Ash activates the Pokedex in his Pokegear and points it to the flying Pokemon high above. It gets a reading.

Pokedex then said this, "Ho-oh the Rainbow Pokemon. According to legend, its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies. It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted Trainer by shining its bright, rainbow-colored wings promising eternal happiness." After hearing this, Serena and all of her and Ash's Pokemon stare in awe. Then they realized something important.

Serena then said this, " _So you're saying that Pokemon is the legendary Ho-oh? That's amazing that you have seen it so many times. If the legend is true, that means you are a pure-hearted trainer who would be given eternal happiness beyond anyone's imagination! I'm so blessed to have you as my boyfriend because you have seen Ho-oh!"_ She kissed Ash.

Ash then said this, " _Serena, it's not just me. You have also seen Ho-oh today just now. So the legend holds true for you too as well as for all of our Pokemon. Therefore I'm blessed to have you."_ Serena blushed and became giddy.

Serena then said this, " _So it was Ho-oh that guided you at the beginning of each adventure which led you to winning many trophies, battles, and the Pokemon League Championships and other cool stuff. It even guided you to go to Kalos. Now look what that has resulted in?"_ Ash nodded happily and kissed Serena again while their Pokemon cheered.

Ash then said this, " _Yes Serena. I was able to find my true love in you. My Pokemon and I have become so much happier with you and your Pokemon around. I feel like that by seeing Ho-oh today, our destiny will have lots of things for us to look forward to such as the battles, the adventures, and the glory."_

Serena then said this, " _So Ash, where is Ho-oh headed?"_ Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, " _It's pointing west to Johto which is just beyond the mountain ranges you see."_

Serena then said this, " _Then that means your destiny and your training awaits you in Johto."_

Ash then said this, " _Also, there could be something in store for you over there Serena."_

Serena then said this, " _We'll certainly find out what's going on there, but for now let's watch the sunset and tuck in early."_

Later that night, Ash and Serena set up a tent adjacent to a nearby huge rock. After settling down, first all the Pokemon fell asleep quickly. Ash and Serena took turns changing into their pajamas alone in the tent. Now only Ash and Serena were awake, but they were getting ready to sleep for the night sharing a sleeping bag. The Aura Network got deactivated as Lucario and Medicham went to sleep.

Ash then said this, "We should get some sleep. We'll reach Pallet Town before lunchtime tomorrow. Mom said that everything is ready."

Serena then said this, "Aww! But we were having a great time traveling together."

Ash then said this, "I know Serena, but Mom would get worried if we're taking a bit too long."

Serena then said this, "Okay. Let's tuck ourselves in. But first things first…" She gently pulls Ash into a tender embrace and kiss to which Ash gladly returned.

Ash then said this, "Serena you really are so sweet." Serena blushed heavily and whispered seductively in his ear.

Serena then said this, "I'll have more sweet things in store just for you, but you'll have to look out for them." Ash chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Haha! I can't wait for that."

Serena then said this, "Ash, I won't forget this day. So many great things happened to us, and there are more great things to come."

Ash said "Yes Serena. And you know that I'll always support you in whatever goals you pursue."

Serena then said this, "Same here Ash. Okay sweetie goodnight."

Ash then said this, "Goodnight. Sweet dreams my princess." Ash and Serena shared one long kiss before they dozed off still in each others arms underneath the starry night sky.


	30. Down Home Training Camp

July 1, 2012

The next day, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Chupi stand on the hill overlooking Pallet Town.

Ash then said this, "Finally, home at last." Serena stood next to him and held his hand.

Serena then said this, "I can see lots of people down there. It's quite the crowd. Are you ready Ash?"

Ash then said this, "Yeah totally! How about we surprise them all?" Serena giggled and softly pecked him on the lips.

Serena then said this, "That's sounds like fun!" Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, "Okay let's go." Meanwhile, all of Ash's friends of Brock, Misty, Gary, Ritchie, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Lyra, Khoury, Conway, Barry, Bianca, Iris, Cilan, Cameron, Alexa, Clemont, and Bonnie huddled in one group waiting on him and Serena. Delia, Grace, Johanna, Norman, Caroline, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper, and Professor Sycamore were in another group talking. The rest of the folks were the security personnel keeping the town in order and the thousands of visitors and fans who come far and wide to meet and see Ash Ketchum.

Professor Oak then said this, "Delia, did Ash and Serena say when they will come?"

Delia then said this, "They should be here anytime now." Then they hear a loud roar from the distance and see a silhouette of a Pokemon in the background of the sun. Tracey took out his binoculars.

Tracey then said this, "Isn't that a Charizard?"

Misty then said this, "That's not just any Charizard. It's…" Before Misty could finish identifying the said Charizard…

Ash then said this, "HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE BACK!" Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Chupi were riding on Charizard.

Serena then said this, "YAY!" Pikachu and Chupi squealed while Charizard roared as he landed.

Grace then said this, "Ash and Serena are back!" She and Delia rushed over to greet Serena and Ash followed by the huge crowd.

Delia then said this, "MY BABY! OH I'VE MISSED YOU!" Everyone chuckled as Delia pulled Ash into an Ursaring hug. Pikachu got the same treatment from his mother Chu.

Ash then said this, "Whoa Mom! That's quite the grip you got! C'mon it was only a day and night." Serena, Grace, and Chupi giggled seeing the plight that Ash and Pikachu are in.

Delia then said this, "Still, I'm your mother. No matter how long or how far you're away from home, I still miss you." After a few more minutes, Delia let go of Ash. Then Professor Oak comes up with a microphone.

Professor Oak then said this, "And now, it's my pleasure to say welcome home to the Pride of Pallet Town, the Prodigy, Elite Trainer and Top Coordinator, the Winner of the PWT-Aces Cup, Ash Ketchum!" The entire crowd roars with the day, media personnel began their coverage of the huge reception. Ash signed autographs, took interviews, and won battles against those who dared to challenge him. Some of Ash's Pokemon also interacted with trainers who wanted to get up close and personable to them. The celebration ended later that evening. Ash and company were situated in Professor Oak's lab after eating a full dinner. Ash and Serena's Pokemon couples remained outside while the rest of Ash's Pokemon were inside their Pokeballs in Ash's Pokegear. The rest of Ash's friends recalled their Pokemon

Professor Oak then said this, "Okay folks! It's time for us to prepare for the Pokemon Summer Camp which will go start tomorrow and continue for the next six days." Everyone cheered.

Professor Elm then said this, "It's going to be the largest one Professor Oak has hosted in years. So everything will actually be over here." Professor Elm pointed to the location south of Pallet Town near the coast.

Professor Oak then said this, "Pallet Town is not big enough to host over a 100 trainers for the camp. Also the town is still cleaning up after the huge homecoming celebration."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "The location is convenient as it's only a ten minute walk from here. That place also has lodges where all the trainers will stay in for the time being. There's also a Pokemon Center so Nurse Joy can be there to help trainers and their Pokemon."

Brock then said this, "Oh any place with Nurse Joy around is a heaven for me-AAAH! Heaven…means…no…pain!" Croagunk gives Brock a Poison Jab and pulls him away which earned lots of laughs and sweat-drops.

Ash then said this, "Hehe! Don't mind him Professor Sycamore. So how can we all help?"

Professor Oak then said this, "Ah yes Ash said we were getting to that part. In general, each day will be divided up into morning, afternoon, and night sessions."

Professor Birch then said this, "Professor Oak, Professor Sycamore, and I will cover the morning sessions."

Professor Rowan then said this, "Professor Juniper, Professor Elm, and I can cover for the night."

Professor Juniper then said this, "So that means the afternoon will be determined by the rest of you."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "We want to diversify each afternoon and let the trainers have a taste of various kinds of things that they do with Pokemon such as battling, coordinating, performing, breeding; you name it." Everyone became more eager.

Professor Oak then said this, "I couldn't have said it better than that. So let's plan our afternoon sessions. So what would Day One will be like?"

Khoury then said this, "Once Brock wakes up, I say we can show the trainers about how to care for Pokemon." Brock immediately wakes up after getting hit by Croagunk's Poison Jab resulting in another wave of laughter.

Brock then said this, "Right! We can teach them all there is to breeding, breeding techniques, and treating Pokemon of injury or illness –oh, my phone is going off. Please excuse me." Brock leaves momentarly to take the call. He soon comes back looking serious.

Professor Oak then said this, "Brock what's the matter?"

Brock then said this, "Something came up in Johto and it's urgent. Because I'm a highly certified Pokemon Doctor, I have been called in to help. I have been told to be there ASAP."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's understandable Brock. You can stay the night here and then be on your way tomorrow morning."

Brock then said this, "Sure Professor. Thank you."

Lyra then said this, "In that case, I can help Khoury out."

Khoury then said this, "That would be great. Thank you Lyra!" Lyra blushed.

Professor Oak then said this, "Excellent! Now let's move on to Day Two afternoon session."

Norman then said this, "I suggest we can sharpen the trainers' skills in Pokemon battling and give a few demonstrations on technique. Misty, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, and I are Gym Leaders so we can give the campers a hand. Even Max, Barry, Bianca, Ritchie, Cameron, and Conway can help. Then, we can host a little Pokemon battling competition for the campers to compete in and win prizes." Misty, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Max, Barry, Bianca, Ritchie, Cameron, and Conway nodded.

Ash then said this, "Alright Pokemon battling!" Gary put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

Gary then said this, "Sorry Ashy-boy but you don't get to battle. One move by your Pokemon and it's game over for the campers!" Everyone laughed causing Ash to have a sweat-drop.

Norman then said this, "Ash can referee the battles if he's doesn't have much to do."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's a splendid idea! Now what can we do for Day three?"

Johanna then said this, "I would say Pokemon Coordinating can go next. I'm sure Ash, Dawn, and May can set great examples as Top Coordinators." May and Dawn jumped at the idea.

Dawn then said this, "Yeah! The three of us can hold a little Pokemon Contest for the campers. We can be the judges!"

May then said this, "We can even show them how to make Hoenn-style Pokeblock and Sinnoh-style Poffins!" Dawn and May both blushed as their hidden motive was to get closer to Ash, but their desires would get crushed.

Ash then said this, "Yeah good idea though I believe we need an MC. Serena can be the MC. Also Serena has participated in Pokemon Showcases in Kalos, and they are similar to Pokemon Contests. She can even share her recipe in making the best Pokepuffs. Serena what do you say?"

Johanna then said this, "Ash is right. I have seen Serena's performances online, and I can say as former Top Coordinator that both Pokemon Showcases and Pokemon Contests bring out the beauty and appeal of Pokemon. Plus with Serena being Kalos Queen, she's at the level of a Top Coordinator in my book. I would be interested in seeing how Pokepuffs from Kalos are made." Serena gladly agreed.

Serena then said this, "Yeah Ash! I'll love to help out with that and show everyone what a Pokemon Performer does!" Delia, Caroline, Johanna, and Grace silently laughed as they see Serena blushing and May and Dawn pouting.

Iris then said this, "If only if I was a coordinator…"

Professor Oak then said this, "Alright great idea! So next what can we do for Day four?"

Grace then said this, "Since I'm here, I can let the campers ride on Skiddo. Ash, Serena, and Bonnie can help since they have the experience."

Serena then said this, "That's a great idea Mom. Ash what do you think?" She asked with a blush on her face.

Ash then said this, "Yeah, that would be fun!" Serena smiled knowing she would get more time with Ash.

Bonnie then said this, "Yay! I wanna help! I wanna help!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Excellent idea! I can't wait to watch! So Day five, what can we do?"

Cilan then said this, "Since we are near the coast, we can do fishing! As a fishing Connoisseur, I can teach the campers the secrets to becoming an expert in the art of fishing!"

Iris then said this, "Of course how could I forget? You are a Connoisseur in everything!" Everyone had a good laugh.

Professor Oak then said this, "Great! I approve it! We have enough fishing rods for the campers. Now finally Day 6 is the last day of camp which will conclude with a classic. Professor Rowan, that's your cue!"

Professor Rowan then said this, "Yes ahem. We will all host a Triathlon."

Dawn then said this, "You mean like the one back in your Summer Academy?"

Professor Rowan then said this, "Correct! Everyone here will be helping out in checking on the campers as they compete. Then later that evening we will have a celebration bonfire and buffet."

Max then said this, "We can let the campers interact with all of our Pokemon during the celebration."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, though I think the campers may find my Pokemon a bit too overwhelming."

Serena then said this, "Ash, you won't know unless the campers interact with them. Besides, I'm sure given your reputation, it's not everyday these campers get up close with Pokemon who are trained by an Elite Trainer."

Grace then said this, "Serena makes a good point. Ash, I'm sure if you let your Pokemon know about this ahead of time, they would be fine with that." Ash nodded.

Professor Oak then said this, "Great! I couldn't have said that better!"

Delia then said this, "Also during the entire week of camp, just leave all the cooking to me, Caroline, Johanna, and Grace!"

Professor Oak then said this, "That's wonderful Delia. I'm sure the campers will love your out-of-this-world cuisine. So we have everything all planned out. I know this will be a great Summer Camp for us and the campers. Alexa, as usual you can handle all the photography. If possible, could you send us copies of photos of the Summer Camp before using them in your news articles?"

Alexa then said this, "Sure Professor Oak. I can do that."

Clemont then said this, "Um Professor Oak, what about all of our sleeping arrangements during the camp? I know we've been here since yesterday, but it has been a bit crowded when we were in Ash's house."

Delia then said this, "Yeah. I'll admit that my house isn't the biggest one out there."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's a good point. The good news is that this time it gets better. So we have seven lodges for the campers. So all the Professors and Norman will be at the lodges so we can keep watch of the campers should any disruptions occur. Since Delia, Grace, Johanna, and Caroline will handle cooking for over 100 campers, they can settle in the cafeteria area's spacious sleeping lounge. Everyone else can sleep in the lab upstairs. Gary and Tracey have done well keeping the lab in order while I was away during the past week so I'll give them the keys. Upstairs, there is plenty of space for you all to make yourselves at home. Gary, how about we take a look?"

Gary then said this, "Sure Gramps. Everyone, follow me. Ashy-boy, stay in line!" Everyone chuckled as Gary teases Ash.

Ash then said this, "Right Gare-bare!" Laughter ensued in response to the classic Pallet Town rivalry. Soon everyone went upstairs.

Gary then said this, "This place is quite big. However, we only have two bathrooms."

Cilan then said this, "Guys we will have to share the rent on the left side while the girls have to take the right side."

Misty then said this, "Sure you guys take that side. But we were thinking differently." May, Dawn, and Iris nodded.

Professor Oak then said this, "Okay what do you four mean?" Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris then blushed furiously.

May then said this, "Since Serena and her Pokemon are so close to one another, they can sleep together there. Bonnie can join Serena too." Serena and her Pokemon gave strange looks.

Dawn then said this, "Yes. I'm sure Ash's house still has room for us four."

Iris then said this, "I agree. It's a win-win for all." But Serena's Pokemon glared daggers at Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris.

Misty then said this, "Is it something that we have said?"

Serena then said this, "If I know my Pokemon, they really love to spend time with some of Ash's Pokemon. I'm sure you have seen how they interact."

Lyra then said this, "I know what you mean Serena. Also for the guys' sake, I think having six sharing a bathroom is tolerable but over that is stretching it. So if it's okay, Khoury and I can sleep elsewhere."

Bianca then said this, "Same here with me and Barry." Bianca winked at Barry who gave her a small smile.

Gary then said this, "I guess that is okay. Then you four can remain downstairs. Just remember no funny business you love birds!" Everyone laughed as the two pairs of lovebirds Khoury and Lyra, and Barry and Bianca all blushed.

Delia then said this, "In addition. I think that area is big enough to fit you four, Alexa, and Bonnie. Serena, if it's okay with you, you and your Pokemon can sleep in Ash's house. I plan on giving Ash the keys to the house since I'll be at the campsite too. After all, it's also his home too. Plus, one can't always be away from home."

Grace then said this, "Oh thank you for accommodating Serena in your home." This made Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris jealous.

May then said this, "But wait!" Caroline interjected sternly.

Caroline then said this, "May dear. You have heard what Mrs. Ketchum has said. She has absolute authority over her house. Whatever she says stands." Delia and her Pokemon Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, and Gothitelle nodded.

Johanna then said this, "That goes for you Dawn, Misty, and Iris. I say you four should apologize to her now."

Misty andMay andDawn andIris then said this, "We're sorry." Delia nodded out of acknowledgement of the apology. The four girls sighed and remained silent while Serena and her Pokemon softly giggled.

Delia then said this, "So Serena, I can help you and your Pokemon get settled in my house." Serena and her Pokemon eagerly nodded.

Serena then said this, "Great! Thank you so much! Hey Ash! Huh? Where did he go?" Serena's Pokemon also took notice that their mates are also not around. Everyone looks around.

Bonnie then said this, "Hey look over there!" Everyone looks and sees Ash and all of his Pokemon outside. Delia smiled adoringly.

Delia then said this, "You know, I'm not even surprised."

Serena then said this, "Of course Ash would be outside training even at night." She and her Pokemon giggled and watched with heavy blushes.

Grace then said this, "Does he ever rest?"

Delia then said this, "Nope. That is how Ash is. Just like his father, there is never a dull moment."

Serena then said this, "Yep. That's our Ash." Everyone chuckled while Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all pouted as they wanted to get up close and personable with the raven-haired Elite Trainer.

Professor Oak then said this, "Good. Now that we all have our arrangements, we should turn in for the night. Brock, be sure you get plenty of rest if you plan to head to Johto tomorrow early morning."

Brock then said this, "Yes I will Professor."

Soon it was time for everyone to tuck in for the night. Ash's friends have settled in Professor Oak's Lab. All six regional Pokemon Professors plus Norman have made it to the camping lodges while Caroline and Johanna have arrived at the Cafeteria. Meanwhile, Serena, Delia and her Pokemon, and Grace were at Ash's house's backyard. Shortly Ash and his Pokemon arrived.

Grace then said this, "Ash and Serena, as planned Delia and I will be at the campsite's cafeteria for the week. The two of us, along with Johanna and Caroline, plan to cook for the campers."

Delia then said this, "Ash, here are the keys to the house. You and Serena are in charge." She gave Ash the house keys.

Ash then said this, "Okay Mom. You can count on us."

Serena then said this, "Yeah. As always, you can leave all the cooking to me."

Delia then said this, "Wonderful! I'm glad I can count on you two. Still, you will need to take care of the housekeeping and tend to the garden." Delia hands Ash a long list of chores.

Ash then said this, "That's a lot of stuff to do. Plus when will my Pokemon and I get the time to train?"

Serena then said this, "Don't worry Ash. I will help you. After all, we're both in charge, not just you. Also our Pokemon can help us too." All of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon nodded.

Delia then said this, "I agree with Serena. Also there is a saying that doing chores is a form of training for both trainer and Pokemon." Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon were wide-eyed after hearing that statement.

Grace then said this, "Yeah. Also the two of you would be helping out on Summer Camp related activities only on certain days."

Delia then said this, "Furthermore, not all the items on the list need to be done daily. I even indicated the times and days that certain chores should be taken care of."

Ash then said this, "Okay sounds good to me although I'll have to figure out what you mean earlier about chores and training."

Delia then said this, "You'll figure it out Ash along with your Pokemon. We all believe you will. I'm sure Serena and her Pokemon will understand as well."

Ash then said this, "Thank you Mom. Serena and I will call it a day."

Serena then said this, "Take care of yourselves Mom." Delia and Grace engulfed Ash and Serena in one collective group embrace.

Delia then said this, "You all take care of each other."

Grace then said this, "If you need help, let us know." Pikachu, Tyranitar, and Zoroark bid goodnight to their mothers. Delia and Grace left the house to head to the campsite.

Ash then said this, "Okay let's get settled." Lucario and Medicham activated their Aura Networks.

Serena then said this, " _So Ash, it's your house. Let us know where we all can sleep."_

Ash then said this, " _You and I can sleep upstairs in my room. The living room has ample space, but I doubt if all of us can fit inside the house. Plus Mom would say that her bedroom is off limits."_

Tyranitar then said this, " _We'll make it simple. All the lovebirds sleep inside and the rest of us sleep outside."_ Everyone chuckled as Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon couples blushed.

Serena then said this, " _Tyranitar, are you sure you and the rest of the group will be fine outside?"_

Tyranitar then said this, " _Yeah. Don't worry. If any bad guys try to come, they'll have to go through us."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Ash, don't worry about me. I can still control who can see me. There is no chance that intruders will be able to see me. If they do, their luck would run out."_

Ash then said this, " _Okay. Just be sure you are careful. If anything happens, let us know."_ Everyone nodded.

Lucario then said this, " _Remember that our Aura Network is still on. So if something happens, then holler."_

Serena then said this, " _Okay everyone, goodnight. Sweet dreams."_ Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon couples went inside and made sure that all doors and windows were locked tight. Ash made sure to turn on the AC to keep the house cool in the humid summer weather. The rest of Ash's Pokemon stayed outside said Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Talonflame perched on top of the roof and slept; his Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Lapras, Feraligatr, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Floatzel, and Samurott went to the large man-made lake and settled there; everyone else found spots surrounding the house and tucked in for the night. Inside the house, the Pokemon couples have settled down in various spots both downstairs and upstairs except in Delia's room, and they exchanged kisses before sleeping. Soon Ash and Serena got ready for bed in their pajamas, and they held each other in their arms.

Serena then said this, "To think that we have the house to ourselves and that we're in charge of it."

Ash then said this, "I know. It's like as if we're a couple." Serena blushes and then kisses Ash on his lips.

Serena then said this, "That's because we are one you silly." Ash chuckled and kisses Serena in return.

Ash then said this, "Yeah. It's nice that we can have all of this time for ourselves. Let's make this week the best one."

Serena then said this, "I agree. We have lots to look forward to. Goodnight Ash my dear."

Ash then said this, "Goodnight and sweet dreams Serena." Ash and Serena share a lengthy and passionate smooch before dozing off in their dreams still in each others' arms on Ash's bed.

July 2, 2012 said Summer Camp Day 1

Brock bid goodbye to everybody in Pallet Town before setting course for Johto. At the Summer Camp, the campers have registered and the first session has started. All the Pokemon professors, Delia, Grace, Caroline, Johanna, Nurse Joy, Gary, and Tracey introduced themselves to all the campers. Alexa took video and photography with help from her Helioptile, Gogoat, and Noivern.

Meanwhile, the rest of Ash's friends were in the background sorting out items and equipment to be ready for the rest of the day, and they were also planning for the upcoming days of the camp.

Soon the morning session got underway with Professors Oak, Birch, and Sycamore leading the session with help from Gary and Tracey. Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris were spending time together.

Misty then said this, "Looks like the campers are really engaged."

May then said this, "I agree. They're full of energy kind of like how Ash is."

Dawn then said this, "Speaking of Ash, I wonder what he is up to."

Iris then said this, "What else would he be up to other than training and spending time with Serena?"

Misty then said this, "Of course that is what Ash would do."

May then said this, "But I wonder why does it seem that Serena gets all of his attention?"

Iris then said this, "I know. Mrs. Ketchum didn't even back us up when we proposed to sleep in with Ash and instead supported my Mom as well as your Mom May in not letting us sleep at his place."

Dawn then said this, "Sounds like we all want Ash for ourselves. We can't force him to return the feelings we have for him. Then again, can we get him to do that?" Suddenly, Conway pops out right behind them.

Conway then said this, "Heh heh heh! It sure feels cozy when we have mutual feelings Dawn."

Dawn then said this, "AAAAAHHH! CONWAY!" Misty, May, and Iris also paled.

Conway then said this, "Well now that we have each other's attention, I'm here to let you know that you four need to help all of us take care of a huge laundry load of things. Let's move it now heh heh heh." Conway walks away.

Iris then said this, "That Conway is so creepy - EEEK!"

Misty then said this, "C'mon. We can figure something out later for Ash." The four girls went back to helping out in the Summer Camp.

Meanwhile back at Ash's house, Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon just finished up their hearty breakfast courtesy of the culinary skills of Serena and her Pokemon. Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, and Greninja were washing the dishes together in the kitchen while Serena, Chupi, Medicham, and Delphox helped wipe and sort them in the dishwasher. Soon the last plate was placed inside the dishwasher. Serena applied detergent and started the dishwasher.

Ash then said this, "There we go. Serena, you are the best in cooking. It keeps getting better and better. You know this could be your training in Showcases whose theme could be baking." Serena and her Pokemon blushed.

Serena then said this, "Yeah Ash. In other words, I'm training for that specifically along with my Pokemon. Still we need to keep up our training in the other aspects."

Ash then said this, "I'm sure you will. So next we have to tend to the garden which is daily." Soon, Ash and the group were at the garden which was quite huge in comparison to many other gardens Ash has seen.

Serena then said this, "We have to water the garden. It's going to take a while. This garden is huge."

Ash then said this, "Hmm you're right. Wait I got it! Goodra, can you use Rain Dance only over the garden?" Goodra happily obliged, and soon a rain cloud hovered over the garden and poured heavy rain.

Serena then said this, "Wow Ash! You're taking what Mom said yesterday to heart. You know about how doing chores is a form of training."

Ash then said this, "You're right Serena. I'm starting to see what she meant. This is a start so all of us need to pitch in so that we can get a lot out of this!" Everyone cheered. Soon all of the chores for the day are done.

Ash then said this, "Awesome! All chores are done, and I feel that we have been enlighted by what Mom said."

Serena then said this, "I know! It's a great feeling. So how about we prepare lunch for everyone? I'll make your favorite Ash."

Ash then said this, "Awesome! I can't wait!"

Meanwhile at the Summer Camp, lunch was served, and the afternoon session was about to begin with Khoury and Lyra leading it together. Delia and Grace were in the kitchens washing the hundreds of dishes with help from Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, and Gothitelle.

Grace then said this, "How are Ash and Serena doing?"

Delia then said this, "Wonderful! They both finished all the chores for the day. So I told them they could do anything they wanted as long as everything is in order. Also they finally figured out what I meant about chores and training. I knew they would figure it out."

Grace then said this, "I'm glad they did. I'm sure they will learn from this and grow stronger." Delia and her Pokemon nodded happily.

Meanwhile as the afternoon session rolled on, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris were watching Lyra and Khoury leading the session.

Misty then said this, "Phew. Things are looking great. I think we can break for a while."

May then said this, "Now it's the time for us to plan how to get Ash's attention away from Serena and equally on us. No drastic measures."

Dawn then said this, "The way you said it sounds drastic to me. Why don't we simply tell him how we feel about him?"

Iris then said this, "Yeah, and maybe he'll understand and then he could let us journey with him."

Dawn then said this, "But wait, you and Misty are Gym Leaders. You can't leave your Gyms indefinitely and have challengers waiting forever."

May then said this, "So I guess that means only Dawn and I could go with him. If you want, we can visit your Gyms whenever we pass through your places so that you two can have your fun with him." Misty and Iris nodded giddly.

Misty then said this, "That's nice, but do we all know about Ash's plans?" The four girls sighed realizing that they don't know of Ash's plans. Then Max and Bonnie arrive.

Max then said this, "Hey. Professor Rowan needs help in preparing for the evening activities."

Bonnie then said this, "Could you give him a hand please?"

Misty andMay andDawn andIris then said this, "Uh sure!" The four girls followed Max and Bonnie to help out.

Soon after Ash and Serena fed themselves and their Pokemon lunch, they relaxed with each other inside Ash's room on his bed doing their relaxation and romance. Their Pokemon couples chose to take a nap while the rest of the Pokemon chose to go inside their pokeballs for now.

Serena then said this, "Ash let's check if there is something on TV." Ash nodded and turned on the TV. He began to flip channels.

Ash then said this, "Meh! Boring! No! Not this one! Hey check this out!" Ash and Serena began watching the TV Program. Serena became particularly excited at what she has heard.

Serena then said this, "So there will be new Pokemon Showcasing Circuits in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh."

Ash then said this, "That is amazing. They even said that you are the reason why that is happening. I think if you and I travel to those places and you compete there, you'll be a major icon!" Serena blushes and beams at Ash.

Serena then said this, "It's also amazing that Aria the previous Kalos Queen is competing as well. She would be tough to beat. After all, I have never competed against her even through my run for Kalos Queen."

Ash then said this, "I'm sure you can beat Aria when the time comes. So then we will head to Johto so that you can become Johto Queen and I start my trek to become Pokemon Master! Then we can go to all the other places and conquer them!" Serena giggles and kisses Ash passionately.

Serena then said this, "That's wonderful Ash! Now what will you do starting in Johto to get to your goal? I know you said earlier that Ho-oh is flying there now."

Ash then said this, "You're right. Before the Closing Ceremony, Lance told me about various tournaments all over the world that only trainers who are recognized as Elite Trainers and Champion Trainers can compete in. That means I get to battle other powerful trainers."

Serena then said this, "Amazing, but what is a Champion Trainer? Aren't they like Lance and Diantha who are Champion Masters?"

Ash then said this, "Glad you asked. Lance is the Champion Master of Kanto, the strongest trainer of all trainers in Kanto just like Diantha is the Champion Master of Kalos. Lance is officially recognized by the Pokemon League as such since he defeated the Champion Master before him. Also Kanto has a major regional Pokemon League with at least eight Pokemon League sanctioned Gyms just like Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Minor Pokemon Leagues such as the one in the Orange Islands don't count as it doesn't have at least eight Gyms; however the 'Champion Master' of the Orange Islands is an Elite Trainer like me."

Serena then said this, "Wait didn't you win the Orange League back then? If so you would have been recognized by now."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, but had I accepted that position, I wouldn't have traveled the world. Not only that I wouldn't have met you." Serena blushes a huge crimson shade.

Serena then said this, "Oh right." Ash chuckled and kissed Serena.

Ash then said this, "Now a Champion Trainer is a trainer who either previously was a Champion Master that got defeated. Lance also said that Elite Trainers can rise up to become Champion Trainers if they defeat a Champion Master not of Kanto. Normally that is rare since they are super strong. For example, if I as an Elite Trainer defeat Kalos Champion Master Diantha, I would be then recognized as a Champion Trainer instead of Champion Master as Kalos isn't my home region. I would only be a Champion Master if I defeat Lance since Kanto is my home region and if I choose to be the Champion Master."

Serena then said this, "Wow that is a lot to look forward to. So in other words, a Champion Trainer is sort of above an Elite Trainer but just below a Champion Master."

Ash then said this, "Yes. So where was I? Yes back to the Elite Trainer. Various cities all over the world would have tournaments for Elite Trainer and Champion Trainers. They usually allow eight or 16 competitors since all matches would require each trainer to have six Pokemon on hand like in a full battle. The formats can vary from regular full battles to double or even triple battles. Then there are these big ones called Majors which are kind of like the Pokemon League Championships but only for Elite Trainers and Champion Trainers. Those usually have 32 competitors. They occur annually in different locations but in different times of the year so that competitors can enter multiple of them within the same year. So I found out that first during February is in Sinnoh; during April it's in Kanto; during May it's played in Unova; during September in Hoenn; during November in Johto; and during December in Kalos."

Serena then said this, "Wow but you can handle anything. I know you can win them no matter who you face." Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, "Thanks for the good word. As an Elite Trainer, I can also challenge any Champion Master to an official match. Had I not competed in the PWT-Aces Cup, I would have to first defeat the Elite Four before going up against the Champion Master."

Serena then said this, "So if you wanted, you could call Lance right now and challenge him." She affectionately rubs Ash's raven hair. Ash chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Yes I could. Lance said he and Champion Masters often get challenged frequently by other Elite Trainers and Champion Trainers so I would have to make the call so that he can schedule my challenge properly. However, I will need to train hard with my Pokemon. Lance is not an easy opponent. So everything we do - battling, coordinating, or watching your Pokemon Showcase performances - will count. My Pokemon and I have to use everything we experienced since Pikachu and I left Pallet Town all those years ago to begin our journey." Serena gazes at all the sets of eight Gym badges and the Pokemon League Championships Winners' Trophies Ash won in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos; the Winner's Trophy for conquering the Orange League; the sets of five Pokemon Contest Ribbons and the Grand Festival Ribbon Cups he won in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh; the plaques for conquering the Battle Frontiers of Kanto and Sinnoh; the various trophies for winning the Club Battle Tournament, the Clubsplosion Tournament, and the Pokemon World Tournament-Junior Cup in Unova; all the other numerous trophies for winning in other competitions throughout his journey; and finally the Winner's Trophy for winning the PWT-Aces Cup.

Serena then said this, "You have done so much ever since you began, and you still have so much left to do."

Ash then said this, "Yeah that what it seems. According to Lance, when I become Champion Master or a Champion Trainer, I get to compete in a more professional setting similar to a Pokemon League called the Pokemon Champions Cup Series. I have heard that Champion Masters are supposed to compete otherwise they face stiff penalties. Sometimes under certain circumstances Champion Trainers can opt to not compete.

Serena then said this, "Really. Did Lance mention anyone like that?"

Ash then said this, "Yeah. Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four is a Champion Trainer who hasn't competed in the Champions Cup Series for the past few years. I've heard that she plans to retire within two years due to declining health."

Serena then said this, "That must be tough. To me she seems energetic. So how does the Champions Cup Series work?"

Ash then said this, "Aside from all the official challenges, a Champion Master battles the other Champion Masters and Champion Trainers according to the schedule provided by the Pokemon League Association or PLA. Then annually, the top four ranked trainers in the Series compete in the Pokemon World Tournament-Master Cup, and the winner gains the World Champion title essentially becoming a Pokemon Master."

Serena then said this, "That's amazing. So how does the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup fit into this?"

Ash then said this, "Yes. That tournament which occurs every four years is for all Elite Trainers, Champion Trainers, and Champion Masters. The winner also gains the World Champion title. So in other words, the PWT-Master Cup is not held during the years that the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup is held. It gives some chance for the Elite Trainers to battle to win that title and gain entry into the Pokemon Master Cup Series."

Serena then said this, "So I guess you have a plan on how you want to rise up the ranks?" Ash grinned making Serena blush.

Ash then said this, "Yep, but first I'll compete in the Major in Johto and other tournaments in Johto while you aim for Johto Queen. Then after Johto, we'll figure out where to go next. I would like to compete in all six Majors within the next two years before I compete in the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup."

Serena then said this, "I like that plan. After seeing all your Grand Festival trophies I'm thinking I should also compete in Pokemon Contests along with Pokemon Showcases. The good news is that they both follow the same cycle for when Grand Festivals and Master Class Showcases would occur per region. Still I don't know what to expect."

Ash then said this, "Hey don't worry. I can help you with that one-on-one, and my Pokemon and I will cheer you all the way." Serena smiles and kisses Ash.

Serena then said this, "Thank you Ash. You can count on me and my Pokemon to cheer you on too." Ash and Serena continued their relaxation and romance. Then Ash taught Serena and her Pokemon everything he knew about Pokemon Coordinating for the remainder of the afternoon with his Pokemon.

Later that night after dinner and cleaning and washing the dishes, Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon were in the backyard. Serena and her Pokemon watched Ash and his Pokemon finishing their training session on the practice battlefield nearby. The Aura Network that Lucario and Medicham set up is active.

Serena then said this, " _Wow Ash you really are not holding back."_ Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, " _There will be plenty of tough battles waiting for us wherever we go. The more we train, the more prepared we'll be. Alright I think we'll call it a day and resume tomorrow."_

Serena then said this, " _Yeah, that is after we do our chores for tomorrow."_ Everyone chuckled

Ash then said this, " _Oh right. Okay everyone goodnight!"_ Ash's and Serena's Pokemon went to their sleeping spots from the previous night while Ash and Serena went upstairs to tuck in for the night together.

Meanwhile, Ash's friends walked past the Ketchum residence on their way back to Professor Oak's Lab.

Misty then said this, "Looks like Ash and Serena have hit the hay early."

May then said this, "Even his Pokemon are doing the same."

Dawn then said this, "I wonder what they all have done today while we were helping out with camp."

Iris then said this, "Well tomorrow's afternoon session is Pokemon Battling. I hope Ash can make it."

Gary then said this, "Hey! Are you four gonna sleep outside or what?" Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all blushed furiously after being called out like that.

Misty andMay andDawn andIris then said this, "We're coming!" The four girls caught up with the rest of the group and made their way to Professor Oak's lab to call it a day.

July 3, 2012 Summer Camp Day 2

Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon spent all morning taking care of the chores for the day, and they continued supporting one another in their training sessions. Meanwhile at the Summer Camp, the afternoon session began after lunch where the campers did some Pokemon battling. Norman led the session with Misty, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Max, Barry, Bianca, Ritchie, Cameron, and Conway assisting. May and Dawn watched.

May then said this, "Looks like Ash didn't show up today either."

Dawn then said this, "Yeah, but they seem to have everything in control."

May then said this, "I think you spoke a little too soon." Some of the campers became demanding.

Norman then said this, "Everyone settle down. That includes you Caleb, Rita, Greg, and Luna. Ash Ketchum is busy now. You all will get to meet him later this week."

Caleb then said this, "I wanna meet Ash Ketchum!"

Greg then said this, "Meet him? I wanna battle him and meet his Pokemon!"

Rita then said this, "I want to get his autograph!"

Luna then said this, "Hah! Rita, you know you want get him to go on a date with you!" Rita blushes.

Clemont then said this, "Please everyone. This is no time to get all worked up!" May and Dawn watches as all the hundreds of campers made similar comments while Norman and his assistants tried quelling them.

May then said this, "Those campers sure have lots of spunk, but Ash won't be dating those girls!"

Dawn then said this, "What chances do those girls have in getting Ash to go with them on a date anyway?" Then Johanna arrives.

Johanna then said this, "Dawn, shouldn't you and May start preparing for your afternoon session tomorrow?"

Dawn then said this, "Right. We're on it right now."

May then said this, "Wait, isn't Ash supposed to help out tomorrow as well? We need to meet up with him and figure things out. Of course, we can't forget Serena, can we?"

Johanna then said this, "Don't worry about Ash and Serena. Worry about what you two will be doing. Remember trainers, coordinators, and performers always prepare for the unexpected."

Dawn then said this, "Yes Mom. Okay May, we're in this for the long haul by ourselves." May, Dawn, and Johanna resumed what they were doing.

Meanwhile during the evening, Ash and Serena were in the backyard doing their training together when Ash's sophisticated Pokegear rings. Ash picks up and sees Delia and Grace.

Ash then said this, "Hey Mom what's up?"

Delia then said this, "Nothing much dear. I hope you and Serena are ready for tomorrow as you two will also be leading the afternoon session at camp."

Serena then said this, "Yes. In fact, we're training together for that."

Grace then said this, "How wonderful of you two helping each other out."

Delia then said this, "The campers are so eager to meet you Ash. They have been repeatedly asking for you all day long."

Ash then said this, "That means my Pokemon and I will be busy all day tomorrow."

Delia then said this, "That's why I suggest that you two should do some of tomorrow's chores today instead so that you would not feel so rushed."

Ash then said this, "Oh man! Then we got to get moving then. We'll talk to you later Mom."

Serena then said this, "We'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mom!"

Delia andGrace then said this, "Bye, love you!" So Ash and Serena spent the rest of the evening doing more chores and feeding themselves and their Pokemon a hearty dinner.

July 4, 2012 said Summer Camp Day 3

Next day after lunch, Ash, Serena, May, and Dawn began their session. Johanna began the introduction while the rest of Ash's friends watched.

Johanna then said this, "Hello campers! Today you will all get an exclusive insight into the lives of a Pokemon Coordinator and a Pokemon Performer all from our experts here said daughter and Top Coordinator Dawn from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh, fellow Top Coordinator May from Petalburg City in Hoenn, and Pokemon Performer and Kalos Queen Serena from Vaniville Town in Kalos. Please give a hand!" The campers gave a large round of applause, but Caleb from before raised his hand to be called.

Caleb then said this, "Isn't Ash Ketchum a Top Coordinator as well as a powerful trainer? Will he be coming here?"

Johanna then said this, "Yes you are correct Caleb! Ash will be coming a bit later."

Dawn then said this, "Mom, I think we spoke too soon." Suddenly, Lucario jumps into view and conjures a huge Aura Sphere and places it at center stage using Psychic drawing lots of 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' from the campers. Then Zoroark appears, walks up to the Aura Sphere, and used his Illusion ability to open the Aura Sphere's door revealing Ash and Pikachu. This got a standing ovation from the crowd of hundreds of campers watching as Ash and Pikachu walked out. Serena runs up to Ash and presents him showbiz style.

Serena then said this, "Everyone, meet Top Coordinator, prodigy trainer, the Pride of Pallet Town, and aspiring Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum!" She said so with a blush causing May and Dawn to internally pout. The standing ovation continued.

Ash then said this, "Thank you! Thank you! You all are too kind, but give Lucario and Zoroark a hand!" The campers cheered on Lucario and Zoroark making them blush out of modesty.

Johanna then said this, "Now that we have the crew here, we'll get started. You will come out loving this session for sure! Take it away!"

Dawn then said this, "Thank you Mom! Now first May and I will show you everything it takes to be a great Pokemon Coordinator."

May then said this, "Then Dawn, Ash, and I will host a small Pokemon Contest for those who want to compete! We have prizes!" The campers cheered.

Ash then said this, "Then later, Serena will give a performance worthy of a Kalos Queen! How does that sound?" The cheers became louder.

Serena then said this, "So without further ado, let's begin!" First May and Dawn explained about Pokemon Contests and how they worked. Serena paid attention to everything. Then Pokeblock and Poffins were discussed;

May then said this, "Now a fun way to bond with your Pokemon as a Coordinator is by feeding them Pokeblock which are widely popular in Hoenn and Kanto."

Dawn then said this, "In Sinnoh and Johto, poffins are the popular treats. Knowing what the Pokemon like or dislike is the key to making the best Poffin or Pokeblock recipe for them to enjoy."

May then said this, "So now let's make us some Pokeblock and Poffins! Be sure you pay attention as we go step by step! Would some of you come up and help us?" The campers cheered, and some campers namely Caleb, Greg, Luna, and Rita participated in helping May and Dawn making Pokeblock and Poffins.

Dawn then said this, "Now it is time for our Pokemon Contest! We would like to have 16 of you to volunteer to participate! It is so much fun!" Caleb, Greg, Luna, and Rita along with 12 other campers made up the competitors.

Ash then said this, "Serena, would you like to be the MC?" Serena blushes.

Serena then said this, "Of course! Ahem! Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the Pokemon Summer Camp Pokemon Contest!" Cheers followed.

Serena then said this, "Allow me to introduce to you our judges! Top Coordinator May from Petalburg City!"

May then said this, "It's nice to be here!"

Serena then said this, "Next is Top Coordinator Dawn from Twinleaf Town!"

Dawn then said this, "I can't wait to see the exciting coordinators and their Pokemon!"

Serena then said this, "And last but not least is Top Coordinator, Elite Trainer, and battle prodigy! You know him! You love him! The handsome young Pride of Pallet Town Ash!" Serena blushes again, but then she internally pouts as May and Dawn cuddled next to Ash rather too closely. The cheers became louder.

Luna then said this, "May and Dawn, you two like Ash?" Everyone laughed out loud making the two Top Coordinators blush heavily. Serena initially pouted but silently giggled seeing the two girls being put up on the spot.

May then said this, "W-well that is a bit hard to explain."

Dawn then said this, "Let's just say that we are big fans of Ash. He's an amazing Pokemon Trainer, Coordinator, and person."

Serena then said this, " _Well that's my Ash Ketchum. He's great with Pokemon and great with girls."_

Sylveon then said this, " _Don't forget that you are the one lucky girl to have him."_ Serena blushes further as her Pokemon agreed and giggled too.

Ash then said this, "Well that's nice. Anyway, I wish all of you the best! Let's get this show on the road!" More cheers followed.

Serena then said this, "And you know me! I'm Serena your MC for today's Contest. First will be the appeals round in which coordinators and Pokemon will dazzle the audience with their moves. The top 4 coordinators will move on to the next stage the Contest battle. The winner of the Pokemon Contest will get the Contest Championship Ribbon as well as a Focus Band!" Several cheers followed as Serena shows the ribbon and Focus Band.

Serena then said this, "So let's get busy!" The Pokemon Contest got underway. In the end, Rita won the Ribbon and the Focus Band with her Vannilish.

Serena then said this, "Congratulations Rita of Nimbasa City for winning the Pokemon Contest! Here are your prizes." Everyone cheered as Rita and Vannilish accepted their prizes.

Rita then said this, "Thank you so much! All right Vannilish! We got the Pokemon Contest Ribbon and Focus Band!" Her Vannilish cheered alongside its trainer.

Ash then said this, "Awesome job! You and Vannilish make a great team! I can't wait to see you two in a Contest some day." Rita blushes madly.

Rita then said this, "Thank you Ash. If you don't mind, can you please sign this photo? That is from a news article from when you won the Kanto Grand Festival three years ago." Ash agreed and he signed the autograph.

Ash then said this, "Ah that takes me back! Good times!"

Serena then said this, "Wonderful. Any questions before we move on?" Greg raised his hand.

Greg then said this, "Ash, how did you become so good in battling and coordinating? Are you trying to be like Wallace?"

Ash then said this, "Great question. No I would never copy any trainer or coordinator. I love the thrill of discovering my own dreams and my battling and coordinating style with my Pokemon. As for how I improved in both battling and coordinating, I realized something important after winning the Kanto Grand Festival and conquering the Kanto Battle Frontier few years back. I figured that if I want to stay ahead of my opponents, I have to mix my battling style and coordinating style in battles and contests and learn to adapt to any situation. By following that strategy, my Pokemon and I could get stronger and keep our opponents guessing rather than charging head-on into battle."

Greg then said this, "Wow, but it seems as if you are doing too much juggling between Pokemon battling and Pokemon coordinating."

Ash then said this, "One coordinator I met in Sinnoh told me the same thing, but over time I have showed her that having Pokemon battling experience can make a difference in Pokemon Coordinating. The same is true the other way around. She then took my advice and ended up winning the Grand Festival in Hoenn the following year."

Luna then said this, "You mean Top Coordinator Zoey who has a Glameow?"

Dawn then said this, "Yep! She is the one, and she is really talented."

Caleb then said this, "Ash, do you think you stand a chance against Contest Master Wallace?"

Ash then said this, "With some special training and a strong bond with my Pokemon, I could go head-to-head with Wallace, right Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed affirmatively.

Serena then said this, "Oh Ash is being modest. I'm sure he could beat him. We'll have to wait and see." She winked at Ash who chuckled causing May and Dawn to implicitly glare daggers at Serena.

Ash then said this, "So are we ready to see Serena dazzle us with her performance?"

Campers then said this, "YEEEEAAAAAAH! SERENA! SERENA! SERENA!" Serena blushes madly.

Ash then said this, "Great. Serena, I'll be the MC this time." May and Dawn internally groaned seeing that their time with Ash is over. Serena blushes again.

Serena then said this, "Sure, but who will be the third judge Ash?" Then Cilan fastens his bow and walks up to the stage with his Pansage.

Cilan then said this, "In that case, I'll be the third judge. As a Pokemon Connoisseur, it would be a great opportunity to do an evaluation of you and your Pokemon as you do your performance Serena."

Serena then said this, "That's great! Let's go!" All of her Pokemon nodded happily. They were all dressed in cute outfits.

Ash then said this, "Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen! I present you the lovely Kalos Queen Serena! Take it away!" Everyone cheers loudly as Serena, Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, and Delphox dazzled the crowd with their freestyle performance.

Ash then said this, " _Serena and her Pokemon are beautiful."_ He stares at Serena out of attraction while Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja had hearts in their eyes watching their beautiful mates in dresses performing. Delia, Grace, and their Pokemon watched.

Delia then said this, "Serena and her Pokemon are amazing!"

Grace then said this, "That's my girl! Even Ash and his Pokemon are enjoying it too. Look at them." Delia and Grace giggled seeing the ackward expressions plastered on Ash and his Pokemon.

After a while, Serena and her Pokemon are done and take a pose.

Serena then said this, "And that's it!" The cheers erupted.

Ash then said this, "Once again give it up for Kalos Queen Serena! Let's hear from our judges."

May then said this, "I have never seen such a phenominal performance."

Dawn then said this, "The outfits the Pokemon are wearing look really cute. Serena and her Pokemon are totally in sync. I have just got to know more!"

Cilan then said this, "Now that it is my turn to speak…" He and his Pansage snap their fingers.

Dawn then said this, "Oh boy here we go!"

Cilan then said this, "It's evaluation time!" The campers became stunned.

Serena then said this, "Evaluation time?" She and her Pokemon gazed with confused expressions.

Iris then said this, "Serena I sure hope you got plenty of sleep because this could be a long one."

Ash then said this, "C'mon, that's when things get really awesome!"

Cilan then said this, "I have to agree with May and Dawn. Serena you and your Pokemon are connected as one in delivering such an elegant performance with the right kind and right amount of ingredients to make this one for the record books! You have presented us with a gourmet dish rich in flavor, worthy of royalty that we could savor all day and all night."

Serena then said this, "Umm. So how does my performance relate to gourmet dishes and royalty?"

Ash then said this, "Err no need to worry about that. The point is that your performance continues to be great. My Pokemon and I enjoyed it. How about you campers said did you enjoy it?" The campers cheered loudly as Serena and her Pokemon blushed, and their blush intensified as Ash and his Pokemon gave them more compliments.

Serena then said this, "W-why thank you Ash. That really means a lot." Cilan slumped down, and May and Dawn became slightly jealous of not getting as much attention or compliments from Ash as Serena is getting.

Cilan then said this, "Well hehe! Looks like Ash took the words out of my mouth."

May then said this, "Ash never complimented me like that. Plus the crowd seems to enjoy Serena more."

Dawn then said this, "Well if you can't beat'em, then join'em." Then Luna raised her hand.

Luna then said this, "Serena, what else does a Pokemon Performer do? Also what is a Pokemon Showcase?"

Serena then said this, "Glad you asked. I'll first talk about Pokemon Showcases and eventually will answer the other question. Pokemon Showcases are events only girls can participate in, and they are designed for trainers to display their bonds with their Pokemon in a unique way other than battling. Pokemon Showcases are divided into two competitions. First is the theme performance which is unique for each Pokemon Showcase. The theme performance test a Pokemon Performers skills such as baking Pokemon treats, Pokemon Quizzes, Pokemon Styling, and the list goes on. Then the second part is the freestyle performance which is similar to the appeals round of a Pokemon Contest. The freestyle performance is for trainers and Pokemon to perform together as one unit. They have to combine some rhythmic dance moves with actual Pokemon moves, wear similar outfits, and put on a dazzling display. Whoever wins a Pokemon Showcase would get a Princess Key. If you win three Princess Keys, you enter the Master-Class Showcase which is like the Grand Festival for Pokemon Coordinators. If you win the Master-Class Showcase, then you become the Queen. So in Kalos, just like me, if you go all the way, you would become Kalos Queen. Pokemon Showcases originated in Kalos where I'm from, but lately I have heard they have spread to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh!" Many gasps and cheers followed. Even May and Dawn were surprised too.

May then said this, "You know I got to enter one of those." _I could win Ash over as Queen and Top Coordinator!_

Dawn then said this, "Great minds think alike." _No need to worry. I'll be Queen, Top Coordinator, and Ash's bride-WHOA slow down!_ Soon the afternoon session ended. May and Dawn went up to Ash who was about to leave with Serena and his and her Pokemon and head back to his house.

May then said this, "Ash we would like to talk to you about something."

Dawn then said this, "We hope you don't mind." They both had blushes which made Ash concerned.

Ash then said this, "Uh sure, but are you two okay? You don't look so well." Both May and Dawn mentally facepalmed themselves seeing that Ash didn't realize what they really are trying to convey to him. Then Serena comes.

Serena then said this, "Ash, we need to hurry back. We have to take care of a few things for the evening."

Ash then said this, "Yeah! Sorry May and Dawn. I gotta run! Later!"

May andDawn then said this, "Ash! Wait!" It was too late for them. Then Johanna comes.

Johanna then said this, "Dawn and May. Professor Juniper needs help setting up for the evening activities. Why don't you grab dinner and then help her out?"

May andDawn then said this, "Okay we'll do that." They both sighed seeing that their chance to tell their true feelings to Ash has slipped away.

Later that night, Ash and Serena fed themselves and their Pokemon dinner. Soon, Ash and Serena and their Pokemon couples went inside while the remainder of Ash's Pokemon slept outside. Ash and Serena were talking to Delia and Grace on Ash's Pokegear, and they were ready for bed. Their Pokemon couples were situated nearby.

Delia then said this, "Ash and Serena you both were excellent today."

Grace then said this, "The campers really enjoyed the afternoon session. You both were the big stars."

Ash andSerena then said this, "Thank you Mom."

Delia then said this, "Serena, you should have seen the look on Ash's face while he watched your performance. Even his Pokemon couldn't take their eyes off you and your Pokemon. So I took a picture of the entire thing."

Ash then said this, "N-no. You can't be serious Mom! Stop doing that! You're embarrassing me." Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja also had the same reaction.

Delia then said this, "Ash, I'm your mother. I have every right to take photos of you even if they make you look embarrassing." Delia, Grace, Serena, and her Pokemon giggled.

Serena then said this, "Oh please Mom. Show me! I want to see that photo of our Pokemon Master." Ash sighed as he knew what was coming as Serena and her Pokemon became giddy.

Grace then said this, "So Delia, you want to do the honors?" Delia giggles again.

Delia then said this, "Okay here you go Serena. Enjoy!" Serena and her Pokemon see the picture and bursts into fits of giggles.

Grace then said this, "Okay we'll leave you two alone. Goodnight!"

Delia then said this, "Love you dear!"

Ash andSerena then said this, "Love you Mom!" The call ended. The Pokemon couples went back to their spots with the girls still giddy and the guys sheepishly scratching their heads.

Ash then said this, "Why do I even bother? I just can't stop looking at you because you are amazing." Serena blushes and giggles.

Serena then said this, "That's very sweet of you Ash, but I think there is more to that. I mean look at your face." Ash looked at the picture again.

Ash then said this, "Well, I do admit I looked sort of goofed up. I just don't know how to explain why I did that. I'm just embarrassed that I had to look at you like that." Serena gave Ash a soft kiss.

Serena then said this, "Ash, don't feel bad. I'm sure this won't be the last time you will feel like this about me. The same goes for our Pokemon couples."

Ash then said this, "Tell me something that I don't know." Serena then whispered.

Serena then said this, "Remember about the sweet things I can give only to you?"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, what about them?"

Serena then said this, "I am willing to show you them. That is if you are ready." She stares dreamily at Ash as she thinks of all the pleasurable moments she could share with Ash.

Ash then said this, "Well as promised earlier, I will discover all your sweet things one at a time. It's only fair if I find out myself. If you already know them and tell me, then that ruins the surprise. I don't want to get the wrong idea and then make you uncomfortable." Serena sighed as she realized that Ash wanted to take this slowly. Still, she never forced him.

Serena then said this, "That's okay Ash. Take your time. I promise you that once you discover them at your choosing, you will love and treasure them. The same goes for me."

Ash then said this, "Sure Serena. But I'll tell you this said I know you will rock the Pokemon Showcases and Pokemon Contests throughout the world with your display earlier today. So keep that spunk up, and then I could consider taking up on your offer." Serena blushes madly and kisses him.

Serena then said this, "Oh what you saw today was just the surface. It only gets better."

Ash then said this, "Then I'll look forward for the next one and the one after that and the rest of them." Ash and Serena then tucked themselves in bed and gave each other one long kiss before dozing off together in bed.

July 5, 2012 said Summer Camp Day 4

The day went as usual said Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon took care of the chores in the morning and along with Bonnie helped Grace in teaching the campers how to properly ride Skiddo.

July 6, 2012 said Summer Camp Day 5

Ash and Serena did their planned routine said chores, training, and spending quality time with each other and their Pokemon. During the afternoon session, Cilan as a fishing Connoisseur gave the Campers all that he knows about fishing and even hosted a fishing competition.

July 7, 2012 said Summer Camp Day 6

This was the final day of camp in which the Triathalon took place. After taking care of the house, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon helped the rest of Ash's friends host the Triathalon and keep track of the campers who were competing. Later that night was the celebration bonfire and buffet courtesy of Delia, Grace, Johanna, and Caroline. The campers got their chance to interact with all of Ash's Pokemon including Cosmoenix who has gotten used to the attention.


	31. A New Prophecy, A New Journey

July 8, 2012

The next day, all of Ash's friends and the Professors waived goodbye to the campers.

Professor Oak then said this, "This is it. It was one successful and fun Summer Camp." Everyone nodded.

May then said this, "Now we can plan our next adventures with Ash."

Misty then said this, "Speaking of Ash where did he go?"

Professor Oak then said this, "Yeah good question. I was going to speak with him about something important."

Delia then said this, "Oh he and Serena decided to take a walk in the forest."

Grace then said this, "They say that they want to see a particular place of interest but won't tell us a single hint."

Professor Oak then said this, "Oh! I think I know what they meant, but I won't give any details either." Delia and Grace giggled.

May then said this, "Of course those two would be together with us not knowing."

Iris then said this, "What do you expect? Ash always spends time with Serena and less time with us."

Dawn then said this, "Why don't we look for them?"

Johanna then said this, "No. I'm sure Ash and Serena will be fine."

Meanwhile, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Chupi were in the forest staring at a particular tree. Lucario and Medicham activated their joint Aura Network so that all of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon could see what their trainers are staring at.

Serena then said this, " _Do you remember this place?"_

Ash then said this, " _Of course I do."_

Chupi then said this, " _What place is this?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _It was where Ash and I met Serena when we were all younger."_

Serena then said this, " _Yep that is right Pikachu. I hurt my knee. So Ash came and not only rescued me but also gave me the most beautiful motto that we still cherish today together."_

Ash then said this, " _And that motto is?"_ Serena blushes and passionately kisses Ash on his lips.

Serena then said this, " _Never give up until it's over."_ The Pokemon complimented the young couple. After a while, they headed back to meet up with Ash's friends.

Professor Oak then said this, "Ah Ash and Serena, you're back. Ash, if you don't mind there is a favor I would like for you to do."

Ash then said this, "Sure. What is it?"

Professor Oak then said this, "I have been getting lots of requests from all over to get more information regarding Cosmoenix. Even the Pokemon League is inquiring about that too. They say you can let him battle as long as you tell us more about him. Is it okay for you to fill in the details? I'm coming to the revelation that there is more to learn about Cosmoenix." Cosmoenix confirmed with Ash.

Ash then said this, "Cosmoenix says that it is okay."

Professor Oak then said this, "Great. Let's head back to the lab and do that." At the lab the next half hour, Ash explained all of Cosmoenix's new moves while his friends watched.

Professor Birch then said this, "That's a lot of info all at once. Let's check all of our notes."

Professor Oak then said this, "Right. First is Nebula Nox, a Poison-Type move that instantly poisons the target with UV rays effectively making it the strongest Poison-Type move even more potent than Gunk Shot or Belch. Next is Aura Burst, a Fighting-Type move that fuses the powers of both Aura and the cosmos to release a burst of energy. Then there is Phoenix Storm, a Dragon-Type move much like Dragon Rush except more powerful and can sometimes deal recoil damage."

Professor Elm then said this, "Check, check, and check! Next is Kuiper Shower which I would consider the most powerful Ice-Type move in existence as it instantly freezes multiple targets upon contact by showering them with huge icy-cold comets from above. Now there's Celestial Tremor a Ground-Type move which is perhaps Cosmoenix's most destructive move as it uproots wide swaths of land with seismic waves of energy from the ground. Then there is Solar Flare, a Fire-Type move more powerful than Blast Burn as it can give severe burns to its targets."

Professor Birch then said this, "Next we have Photosynthestrike a Grass Type move even more powerful than Frenzy Plant, Leaf Storm, or Solar Beam which releases a powerful wave of Grass-Type energy. Then there's Rainbow Cannon, a Water Type move which is a more powerful and flashier version of Hydro Cannon which doesn't need recharging. Then we have Crystal Energy a Rock Type move much like Power Gem but stronger."

Professor Rowan then said this, "Coriolis Stream is a Flying Type move stronger than Hurricane or even Lugia's Aeroblast. Then we have Luster Blade which could register as the strongest Steel Type move for the record books as it always deals a critical hit. Then there's Dark Vortex perhaps I say the strongest of all DarkType moves as it is more damaging than Unbound Hoopa's Hyperspace Fury Attack with the additional effect of putting targets to sleep like Darkrai's Dark Void."

Professor Juniper then said this, "There's Electron Blitz which I can say is even more powerful than either Zekrom's signature moves of Bolt Strike or Fusion Bolt, and it inflicts Paralysis on targets; however this move would reduce Cosmoenix's Special Attack by two stages. Then there is Shadow Warp a Ghost Type move which after inflicting damage can cause targets to flinch. Then we have X-ray Laser which is twice as strong as Signal Beam and it leaves targets confused."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Next we have Mystic Force a Psychic Type move perhaps as strong as Mewtwo's Psystrike. Then we have Pixil Beam a Fairy Type version of Hyper Beam which means if it hits the targets, Cosmoenix needs to recharge. Then there is Astro Purge a Cosmic Type move which can strike opponents multiple times. There's also Photon Blast another Cosmic Type move which after hitting the targets decreases their accuracy. Then comes the move Multiply a Normal Type move which lets Cosmoenix literally duplicate into several copies but all the copies can execute different attacks."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's all of the moves. Gary and Tracey, I hope you're keeping up with all of this new info." Gary and Tracey were frantically scrambling with their notes.

Gary then said this, "We're trying to keep up!"

Tracey then said this, "I'm typing at lightning speed."

Professor Oak then said this, "So Ash is there more info you would like to share?" Ash looked at Cosmoenix who nodded.

Ash then said this, "Okay this may seem a little over the top, but here it goes." He talked about his experience by being inside Cosmoenix's head and controlling his moves. This baffled everyone.

Professor Oak then said this, "That really is something else."

Professor Elm then said this, "I don't think we know of a Pokemon that can do that."

Professor Birch then said this, "I wonder. Ash, is it possible if any one of us could experience what it is like?" Ash looked to Cosmoenix who instead shook his head in refusal.

Ash then said this, "Sorry. Cosmoenix would trust only me now."

Professor Oak then said this, "I see. Still it is amazing that you and Cosmoenix can use that power in such a situation though I'm sure that is not allowed in official matches. Now the question is that how did Cosmoenix learn all of these moves?"

Ash then said this, "I believe he learned them after he absorbed a mysterious orb that Team Rocket was experimenting with."

Professor Juniper then said this, "How did you get the orb?"

Ash then said this, "Team Rocket experimented on that orb which caused spikes of energy waves to attract Cosmoenix to it."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "If that is the case, could that so-called orb actually be like a Mega Stone because Mega Stones can lure only certain Pokemon if said Pokemon has a strong bond with trainers?" Ash and Cosmoenix shrugged.

Professor Juniper then said this, "I'm afraid we can't figure that out if Cosmoenix has already absorbed that orb."

Professor Elm then said this, "So we have to trust whatever we got now."

Professor Rowan then said this, "Yes. The video footage is our only reliable source we have."

Professor Oak then said this, "Now that Cosmoenix has been settled, we still have Greninja to talk about." Greninja perked up upon hearing his name and made his way over to Ash.

Ash then said this, "You mean that temporary transformation he went through when I battled Calem?"

Professor Oak then said this, "Precisely. It somewhat resembled Mega Evolution but a little different. You would know better Professor Sycamore?"

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Yes. Also this coincidentally happened when Greninja had very low stamina, but we can't rule out other factors that may have triggered this."

Ash then said this, "So what other factors could possibly be there?" Professor Sycamore handed a picture of the new form that Greninja took during that battle.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "This is what Greninja looked like after he transformed during your battle with Calem. I would think it is like Mega Evolution since all of the energy focused on you and Greninja." Ash took a good look at it. The rest of his friends took a closer look at Greninja transformed.

Misty then said this, "Brock mentioned that Greninja somehow resembles Ash to some extent."

May then said this, "You're right Misty. See the hair, the lightning bolt marks, and the body coloring?"

Dawn then said this, "I wonder if Ash and Greninja do that again anytime just like Mega Evolution." Ash and Greninja looked at each other.

Professor Oak then said this, "That's exactly what we can figure out. We can go outside the lab to check it out." Soon Ash and all of his friends and Pokemon went outside the lab at the corral.

Ash then said this, "Okay Greninja and I are ready." The two then focused their hearts and minds while everyone watched. So far nothing happened.

Alexa then said this, "It sure is taking quite the while. Maybe there is something missing."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Let's give them more time."

Professor Oak then said this, "Hey look at that!" Everyone gasps as the aqua energy from before emits from Greninja and surrounds him and Ash. Greninja glows and takes into the form that somehow resembles Ash after the glow subsized.

Ash then said this, "Wow. It worked! Greninja it worked!" Greninja grins and flexes his body. Delphox then runs up and checks out Greninja. Everyone commented positively.

Serena then said this, "Wow. It really is like Mega Evolution."

Ash then said this, "Yeah. Still how is it possible without Mega Stones?" Everyone looked to Professor Sycamore.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "I'm not sure. However, I may have to investigate further by studying Ash's Greninja that is if you don't mind Ash. Then Professor Oak, may I use your equipment to examen further?"

Professor Oak then said this, "Sure. Ash what do you say?" Ash looked to Greninja who nodded.

Ash then said this, "Greninja says okay." Professor Sycamore comes with the result after some time.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Scanners show an increase in all of Greninja's stats much like with Mega Evolution.

Clemont then said this, "Wow. It is amazing that Greninja can change form with Ash's help and become stronger without a Mega Stone. No way, I think I remembered something specific about Greninja's power." Everyone gasped

Bonnie then said this, "What it is Clemont?"

Clemont then said this, "Ash, remember when we met Olympia the Anistar City Gymleader who could predict the future?"

Ash then said this, "Of course! She said that Greninja and I would share a great destiny. Could this be it?"

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Only one way to find out is by asking her. In fact, here she comes." Everyone looks on with surprise as a taxi comes. Ash and company greet Olympia at the front of Professor Oak's laboratory.

Serena then said this, "Olympia, it's nice to see you after quite a long time."

Professor Oak then said this, "Olympia is it? Welcome to Pallet Town and my lab."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "I'm glad you could take the time off even with this short notice. I hope the traveling wasn't a bit too taxing."

Olympia then said this, "Oh no do not fret. Thank you all for your hospitality. My gym is in the safe hands of all of my apprentices. I have also got reservations at a hotel near the airport in Viridian City so it won't be too much trouble. Ash congratulations on winning the PWT-Aces Cup with your Pokemon. I have watched it through the end."

Ash then said this, "Thank you Olympia. You mean you saw everything including Greninja as well."

Olympia then said this, "Yes, and I have so much to say about that and much more."

Professor Oak then said this, "So let's head to the corral which is more spacious." Moments later, everyone was in the corral with all of Ash's Pokemon in the vicinity. Olympia called out her two Meowstic to which May and Dawn checked with their Pokedexes.

Olympia then said this, "So I'm aware that Ash has told you about Greninja's past."

Misty then said this, "Yeah. Greninja as a Froakie just trained to get stronger rather than hanging out with his friends."

May then said this, "Of course, that caused some problems and Froakie got into several fights."

Dawn then said this, "Then Froakie became one of the Pokemon starters for beginning trainers."

Iris then said this, "But for many reasons, Froakie didn't get along with several trainers. It seems as if he knew that he needed the perfect trainer to get stronger with."

Alexa then said this, "That was then until he chose to go with Ash."

Olympia then said this, "Yes that's sounds right, but there was something I said previously that Greninja was looking for that Ash gave naturally to him?"

Serena then said this, "Of course. Ash gave Greninja unconditional love and support which really brought the two of them closer. It is the same unconditional love he gives to all of his Pokemon." Serena blushes as Ash became a bit bashful.

Ash then said this, "Well I do care a lot for my Pokemon. They are like family to me."

Olympia then said this, "Yes. That bond of love has enabled both Ash and Greninja to attain a new level of greatness unseen in hundreds of years!" Everyone gasped.

Delia then said this, "A new level of greatness! Ash it is a big deal for you and Greninja!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Could you please tell more based on what happened at the PWT-Aces Cup?"

Olympia then said this, "Yes. First in order to do that, I need Ash and Greninja to come forth. I'll be examining them by reading their palms." After doing that, Olympia had her answer.

Olympia then said this, "Yes. During that final battle when things were not looking in favor of Ash and his Greninja, they both tapped into each other's hearts in order to become one. It is similar to Mega Evolution but it is not based on the trust between Pokemon and trainer. It is really the power of love that Ash and Greninja both share that made the difference in the outcome of the battle. Now while my prediction from back when Ash challenged my gym did come true, there is one anomaly about the occurrence." Everyone became silent.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "What do you mean by anomaly Olympia?"

Olympia then said this, "First, I predicted this would happen during the event of Kalos' greatest crisis caused by Team Flare. Instead, it happened a week ago during the height of the crisis caused by Team Rocket. However, I don't know what caused the delay of Greninja's eventual transformation."

Professor Oak then said this, "But if this special power could only occur every few hundred years, then we should call that new form Ash-Greninja since this is Ash's Greninja."

Ash then said this, "Wow! Greninja it's awesome that your new form is named for the both of us! This is big!" Greninja grinned and shared a fist-bump with Ash.

Olympia then said this, "It is a spectacular– WHOAAA!" Everyone gasped as Olympia went into a trance as she and her two Meowstic enveloped with Psychic powers.

Ash then said this, "Olympia what is it now?"

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Perhaps another prediction. Given the look of her trance, this could be serious."

Olympia then said this, "I have seen into the future concerning you and your Pokemon Ash so listen carefully!"

Serena then said this, "What is in their future?"

Misty andMay andDawn andIris then said this, "Please tell us!"

Lyra then said this, "Calm down and let her explain."

Olympia then said this, "I will explain. The phenomenon with your Greninja will also be experienced by some of your Pokemon Ash." Ash stares at all of his Pokemon wondering which ones could unlock their ultimate power and destiny. All of his friends were in shock.

Ritchie then said this, "Seriously, so it doesn't just end with Greninja?"

Barry then said this, "I can't believe this! Ash is already seemingly impossible to beat and he and his Pokemon are simply getting stronger!? Now that's an opponent I should not miss out on challenging!"

Ash then said this, "Olympia, could you tell which Pokemon specifically are you talking about?"

Olympia then said this, "My vision doesn't indicate which ones are they. It also doesn't say how, when, and where exactly will they obtain their power. Ash you will earn the trust of powerful Pokemon who will prove to be exceptional allies. The path you and your Pokemon will take during the coming years will be extraordinary."

Ash then said this, "What do you mean extraordinary?"

Olympia then said this, "I'll explain with this next part of my vision. I foresee a crisis never before seen in this world." Everyone gasped.

Professor Rowan then said this, "How bad is that crisis you speak of?"

Olympia then said this, "It involves forces beyond our comprehension. I don't know when or how it will strike, but I do know that Ash and his Pokemon will be at the very core of it!" Everyone stares at Ash with shock.

Ash then said this, "Hey didn't you say the same thing about us with the whole Team Flare thing? Those guys didn't know what hit them."

Olympia then said this, "Yes you're right but you can't let your guard down on this one! My vision foresees two and only two scenarios. Ash, if you bring out the ultimate potential of all of your Pokemon just as you have done with Greninja, you and your Pokemon can foil the impending crisis. If you don't, then you and your Pokemon are doomed."

Serena andDelia andGrace then said this, "ASH DOOMED?!" Serena's Pokemon frantically held tightly to their mates who tried calming them down.

Misty andMay andDawn andIris then said this, "NO! NOT MY ASHY!"

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Olympia, isn't this a bit too over the top? You're making some of us freak out not to mention my wife and my daughter."

Professor Elm then said this, "I'm impressed that I get to meet someone who can predict the future. I wonder if she could predict my future."

Professor Birch then said this, "I'm not surprised that you say that Professor Elm."

Professor Juniper then said this, "Is there more to the vision you see?"

Olympia then said this, "Yes. On a brighter note regardless of which scenario happens, if Ash follows his heart, he would achieve all of his dreams and always be blessed with eternal gratitude and happiness which he will share with his Pokemon and with his significant companion. "

Bonnie then said this, "Whoa wait what do you mean by significant companion and eternal happiness?"

Olympia then said this, "Well, I don't want to spoil anything, yet I don't know how to put this in simple terms…"

Misty then said this, "Oh c'mon. I'll do anything to protect Ash from whatever could be hunting him down. As an experienced Gym Leader, I won't let anything hurt him."

May then said this, "No Misty, you can't leave your gym. I'll protect him. I'm not a Top Coordinator without some serious battling experience."

Dawn then said this, "Really, just how far would any of you go to make sure Ash is fine? Plus do you know what kind of odds you and Ash could go up against? For your information, I rescued his Pikachu from Team Rocket many times. I'm sure Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon can trust that I'll always have Ash's back! Also, Ash and I have been in tight spots together during our Sinnoh journey."

Iris then said this, "You all are little kids! I'm loaded with powerful Dragon-Types like Ash does. Nothing will bring the dynamic duo of me and Ash down."

Caroline then said this, "Now all of you girls can't just proclaim yourselves as 'the companion' Olympia is talking about."

Johanna then said this, "Remember that Ash and his Pokemon have defeated a huge army of Team Rocket plus a bunch of holograms of Legendary Pokemon."

Norman then said this, "Plus, I don't think you have confirmed with Ash about his next journey. If he's going somewhere different than where you all are going, then you all are definitely not the companion Olympia talks about."

Professor Oak then said this, "Everyone let's get back on topic!" Everyone became silent.

Professor Oak then said this, "I do apologize for my outburst Olympia."

Olympia then said this, "No not at all Professor Oak. As for Bonnie's question about eternal happiness, does anyone know of the Legendary Pokemon Ho-oh?"

Ash then said this, "Of course I do! I even saw it many times in my life!" Everyone became appalled.

Professor Oak then said this, "Just looking in all the Pokedex data from Day 1 of your journey, you're right Ash! Initially back when you told me you saw it, I never believed you because we knew barely anything about Ho-oh until many legends were uncovered. Over time the Pokedex entry had to be updated many times for Ho-oh. Based on your data, the latest you saw it was a week ago when you and Serena were on your way back!" Everyone gasps hearing such a revelation.

Misty andMay andDawn andIris then said this, "Serena you're so lucky!"

Olympia said _So Serena is the one._

Ash then said this, "Yes! Serena also was able to see it too! In fact, she noticed it before I could identify it closely." More gasps were heard while Serena blushed.

Dawn then said this, "Let me see about Ho-oh on my Pokedex!" Just as she was about to listen to her Pokedex, Conway butts in.

Conway then said this, "Ho-oh the Rainbow Pokemon. According to legend, its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies. It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted Trainer by shining its bright, rainbow-colored wings promising eternal happiness."

Dawn then said this, "EEEEEK! CONWAY! STOP DOING THAT!"

Conway then said this, "Hey! I'm trying to be helpful here!" While the commotion went on, Olympia quietly brought Ash, Serena, Delia, and Grace into a huddle.

Olympia then said this, "Is there any place where the five of us can talk in private?"

Delia then said this, "How about at my house at the backyard? It is not too far from here."

Olympia then said this, "Good! We can teleport there quickly to cut the travel time. Professor Oak, we'll be back momentarly."

Professor Oak then said this, "Okay. See you later." Ash and Serena recalled all of their Pokemon except for Pikachu and Chupi who both decided to stay outside on Ash's and Serena's shoulder. Soon they arrived in the backyard where Ash and Serena let out all of their Pokemon. They all were ready to hear more of Olympia's predictions.

Delia then said this, "Ash and Serena you two have done an excellent job keeping the place so clean. I knew I could count on you." Ash and Serena were bashful.

Ash andSerena then said this, "Oh it was nothing really!"

Olympia then said this, "So I take it that Ash and Serena are together?" Their blushes intensified.

Serena then said this, "Well you could say that." Delia and Grace giggled.

Olympia then said this, "In other words, in my prediction, you Serena are Ash's significant one. I sensed a connection between you two even when Ash first challenged my gym."

Ash then said this, "Then what is her prediction given how she fits in part of my prediction?"

Olympia then said this, "My vision says that she would also have powerful and unique Pokemon standing by her side and helping her achieve her greatest destiny along with you. Also it would appear that all of her Pokemon would fall in love with some of your Pokemon. I'm certain you may have noticed that."

Serena then said this, "Ash and I have seen that. It's not uncommon."

Olympia then said this, "Also another interesting thing is that since you and Ash are traveling together, some of Ash's Pokemon are thinking of being under your tutelage Serena." This surprised her as well as Ash who scanned through his group of Pokemon trying to figure which one of them would want to be with Serena.

Ash then said this, "Hmm? That is interesting."

Olympia then said this, "Now don't be alarmed Ash. The Pokemon of concern care about you and Serena equally. I believe they were inspired by Serena and her talents, and they want to help her achieve her goals."

Ash then said this, "Hey, whatever makes my Pokemon and Serena happy, I'll be happy to help make that happen." Serena embraces Ash warmly while the Pokemon cheered.

Serena then said this, "You are so kind Ash. I won't let you down." Ash kisses her on the forehead. He turns around to address the Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "So who wants to be with Serena and help her out?" One by one, Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Serperior, Unfezant, and Asteria went up to Serena.

Serena then said this, "You really want to help me?" All six nodded and nuzzled her affectionately.

Ash then said this, "They all say yes Serena, and that is fine with me. I would never force anyone against their wishes, not even my Pokemon." Then the six Pokemon became emotional and affectionately tackled Ash.

Olympia then said this, "I say that they are equally grateful that you understand them to the core of their hearts. The same goes for all of the Pokemon."

Serena then said this, "Ash you truly are an amazing person." The seven female Pokemon let Serena embrace and kiss Ash.

Ash then said this, "Thank you Serena, but you deserve all the praise too."

Serena then said this, "That is very nice of you Ash."

Olympia then said this, "Also another thing Serena, while you and Ash remain close, I do predict that other ladies will try to win Ash's heart." Serena paled.

Ash then said this, "Well in that case, I'll just stick with Serena like glue!" Ash tightly hugs Serena making her blush.

Serena then said this, "Thank you Ash."

Delia then said this, "We need to get Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore to help make the switch."

Olympia then said this, "Very well. Hold on then." She and her Meowstic Teleported Ash, Serena, their moms, and their Pokemon all back to the Corral at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Their sudden apparition caught Ash's friends all by surprise.

Professor Oak then said this, "WHOA! My you scared me beyond my wits! Ah they're back!" Everyone went up to the group that just appeared.

Olympia then said this, "Yes. In fact, you and Professor Sycamore will need to help Ash and Serena with something."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Okay, how can we help you two?" Ash and Serena told them about their Pokemon's decisions which surprised everyone except for themselves, their moms, and Olympia.

Misty then said this, "But Ash, they're your Pokemon! Have you thought of what they would feel if you were to part ways with them?"

May then said this, "That is so unlike you Ash."

Dawn then said this, "You sure Serena can handle them?"

Iris then said this, "Only a kid would do that Ash." Norman, Caroline, Johanna and all the Professors were confused until Ash clarified.

Ash then said this, "Don't worry. Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, and Asteria decided themselves." Said Pokemon nodded.

Serena then said this, "Even then, they'll get to spend time with Ash everyday."

Misty then said this, "No way!"

May then said this, "Don't tell me…"

Dawn then said this, "That you two…"

Iris then said this, "Are traveling together…"

Ash andSerena then said this, "Of course we're traveling together!" Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris all animatically hung their heads in disappointment.

Misty then said this, "But then you'll be away from home. I was hoping you would at least visit me at Cerulean Gym more often while you train. In fact, I was planning to go today and hoped you would come along."

Iris then said this, "C'mon. Don't you want to see me start my Gym Leader career at the Opeleucid Gym? In fact, I start in a few days which is the time I need to get to Unova."

May then said this, "I was hoping that you would cheer me on as I pursue both Pokemon Contests and Showcases back home in Hoenn and win there this year. I also plan to leave today with my parents."

Dawn then said this, "He's going to cheer me on instead. I'll be traveling ihrough Kanto doing the same thing. So Ash you won't have to be too far from home. I'll leave when you leave."

Caroline then said this, "Girls! You don't know what Ash even has in mind so be quiet!" Everyone had sweat-drops seeing this.

Johanna then said this, "I'm sorry you had to see this Ash. Perhaps if you tell us about your next plans, we can understand what you two want to do." Ash and Serena nodded to each other.

Ash then said this, "We'll be traveling to Johto." Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris sighed.

Serena then said this, "There I plan to enter Showcases and Contests."

Misty then said this, "But you already were there Ash. Why go there again?"

Ash then said this, "Remember when I said I have seen Ho-oh many times?" Everyone nodded.

Ash then said this, "You see ever since I began my journey with Pikachu leaving Pallet Town, Ho-oh has been my guide to where I go for my journey. Last week, Serena and I saw it flying in the direction pointing to Johto. Our destinies await us there. So that is where we will go."

Dawn then said this, "But I don't think Serena can make it to the Grand Festival or Master-Class Showcase in time as they are only four months away."

Ash then said this, "Oh come on. This is Serena we're talking about. She can do it!" Serena blushes madly while Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris pouted.

Serena then said this, "May and Dawn, if you are so desparate to see Ash after sometime, don't worry because we could run into each other somewhere and somehow. Misty and Iris, we'll try to visit your gyms or hometowns whenever we pass through."

Johanna then said this, "She's right girls."

Grace then said this, "So Serena, when will you and Ash plan to leave?"

Serena then said this, "We plan to leave tomorrow."

Delia andGrace said _Going tomorrow? Then we'll just have to spend as much time with them tonight before they set off._

Professor Oak then said this, "Well I support you Ash and Serena. I'll be glad to help you in anyway possible."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Yes count me in too. So let's get busy with what we have on our plate that is transferring Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, and Asteria from Ash to Serena." After the transaction was finished, Professor Oak came with seven pokeballs.

Professor Oak then said this, "Okay you two, the transaction is complete." Ash turned to the six Pokemon who would be joining Serena's team.

Ash then said this, "Okay. You all work hard together and take care of each other. We'll be supporting you all." The six Pokemon nodded and nuzzled him before standing beside Serena.

Olympia then said this, "Well then, I'll take my leave. Thank you for having me. I wish all of you good luck, and if you are visiting my gym, I look forward to battle you."

Professor Oak then said this, "Oh no thank you Olympia for your valuable insight. If you need anything, just let me know."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Safe travels." Olympia nodded, and she and her two Meowstic left.

Professor Oak then said this, "So where were we? Ah yes! Okay Ash, you know what to do!"

Ash then said this, "Right! Serena, Happy Birthday!" Everyone chanted Happy Birthday to Serena who was blushing madly. All the Pokemon cheered. Delia and Grace brought the cake with 16 candles

Serena then said this, "W-wow, thank you all! Ash, you remembered my birthday!"

Ash then said this, "Well it's your Sweet-16 birthday so I had to remember!" Everyone had a good laugh as Serena hugs Ash tightly.

Delia then said this, "Go ahead and make a wish Serena!" Serena closed her eyes and then blew the candles out.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "We all have a gift or I should say a collection of gifts for you Serena. It was actually Ash's idea, and he bought everything himself!"

Serena then said this, "Really Ash?" Ash beamed as he handed her the collection of gifts.

Ash then said this, "Go ahead and open it Serena." Serena opens the present and gasps while seeing what Ash gave her.

Serena then said this, "Oh Arceus! This is amazing Ash! WOW! Seals for Pokemon Contests! OOOOH! A brand-new tool kit that I can use to make accessories for me and my Pokemon for the Showcases!" She and her Pokemon became so giddy they all tackled Ash to the ground affectionately which everyone got a good laugh seeing the interaction.

Ash then said this, "Haha! I'm glad you all love it but there's one more thing in there." Serena and her Pokemon got off of Ash and looked at the last present.

Serena then said this, "No kidding! It's a Pokegear! Not just any Pokegear! It's the same model as the one Ash has but in my favorite color pink! OOOH! Ash! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She tightly hugs him.

Ash then said this, "I'm glad you like it. I have a feeling you'll be making lots of new Pokemon friends as we travel. So why not?" He winked at Serena who blushes a further shade of red which got noticed by everyone.

Professor Oak then said this, "Ahem! Ash is right. In fact, the President of Silph Co. called few days ago during Summer Camp. Ash talked with him about how he really liked the new Pokegear, and he also asked the president to send one over for you Serena. The president gladly did so free of charge. Not only that, the president made sure to give Ash's Pokegear a free major upgrade to your version of the Pokegear Serena."

Serena then said this, "Wow Ash! You bought all this for me? I really need to return the favor somehow when your birthday comes next time Ash!"

Ash then said this, "Haha! Don't sweat it! So let's eat the cake. I'm starving!"

Serena then said this, "Of course Ash! You would be starving by now!" Everyone laughed.

So Ash, Serena, and the rest of their friends, family, and acquaintences ate the cake. The occasion was made more memorable for Serena as Ash fed her some cake to which Delia and Grace took pictures.

Misty then said this, "I can't believe Ash gave Serena so many presents!"

May then said this, "This is a side of Ash I have never seen!"

Dawn then said this, "I wish I could be in Serena's place now being fed cake on my birthday by Ash."

Iris then said this, "That makes four of us!" The girls sighed. Johanna and Caroline came up.

Johanna then said this, "One day girls! One day!"

Caroline then said this, "Great moms think alike!" She and Johanna giggled and high-fived each other while the girls sighed among themselves again.

After the party, everyone sat in Professor Oak's laboratory.

Ash then said this, "So what next for you guys? Serena and I will head to Johto. We may even meet Brock."

Serena then said this, "Oh yeah, Brock went there a week ago for some emergency. We haven't heard from him since then."

Professor Oak then said this, "I know. As a Pokemon Doctor, Brock sometimes has to deal with confidential stuff that would cause the media to have a field day. Who knows what it could be this time."

Ash then said this, "Maybe we'll find out."

Misty then said this, "Well, I'll be going back to Cerulean City today and look after my Gym. I sure hope my sisters didn't turn it to some museum for lunatics." Everyone laughed.

Serena then said this, "Good luck Misty. Ash and I may visit if we ever pass through there." Misty beams.

Misty then said this, "Sure! You are welcome to my Gym anytime!" _Not that it matters to you Serena because it's Ash I want!_

Ritchie then said this, "I'm going to see my family back home. Then I'm heading to Johto as well Ash and going for the Johto League again. How does that sound Sparky?" Sparky cooed in excitement.

Ash then said this, "Yeah, the Johto League! Win it this time!"

Ritchie then said this, "Thanks for the good word Ash."

May then said this, "I'll be going back to Hoenn with Mom and Dad, and then I'll go for the Showcases and Contests in Hoenn."

Serena then said this, "Cool! We may even get to be rivals too!"

May then said this, "Yeah! That would be fun!" _Of course, the fun I will get is beating you and getting Ash for myself!_

Caroline then said this, "Already rivals?! Times have changed!"

Lyra then said this, "Khoury and I will also be heading to Hoenn as well."

Khoury then said this, "Yeah. I can't wait."

Professor Birch then said this, "So that means we'll be traveling back together for sometime to Hoenn. Be sure to get a Hoenn Pokedex from me before you continue in Hoenn."

Lyra andKhoury then said this, "Sure! Thank you!"

Norman then said this, "So it's back to the Petalburg Gym! I wonder if the folks have recovered from, well, you know."

Professor Birch then said this, "Nah! They didn't! Good luck getting into Petalburg Norman! I doubt if they have taken kindly to seeing 'Norman's son' lose to the 'Big Bad Trainer Ash Ketchum'." Everyone laughed.

Max then said this, "Uh Professor Birch, you sound like those freaks back home!" Everyone laughs as the Hoenn Professor had a sweat-drop

Norman then said this, "Don't worry we'll manage! After all it's The Norman who is trying to get back!" More laughter followed.

Caroline then said this, "You all are welcome to drop by whenever you all are in town."

Max then said this, "Though I think if Ash were to drop by, Officer Jenny will need to give him an escort!"

Ash then said this, "And if the trainers don't like it, this 'Big Bad Trainer' will make them deal with it!"

Serena then said this, "You mean 'Big Bad Pokemon Master' right?" The camaderie swelled with the jokes and laughter.

Ash then said this, "Or I could just have Zoroark distract everyone if you know what I mean right?" He winked at Zoroark who ferally grins much to everyone laughter as they all know of Zoroark's Illusion ability.

Max then said this, "Well, I won't be heading to Hoenn. Instead I'll be going to Sinnoh to try out the Sinnoh League."

Norman then said this, "Good luck out there my boy! Win it!"

Professor Rowan then said this, "Gary and I will be headed there today as well Max. You'll need a Sinnoh Pokedex which I'll have my assistants in my lab prepare for you. That's if they don't screw up like the last time! Dawn you would know what I mean!"

Dawn then said this, "Oh yeah! It was just like my first day before getting Piplup that the lab was a huge mess." Piplup laughed sheepishly.

Gary then said this, "Right. It's time to continue the research I have been working on in Sinnoh."

Ash then said this, "Good luck out there Gary."

Gary then said this, "Yeah Ash! Drop a line whenever you and Serena are over there."

Bonnie then said this, "Max, I envy you so much! I can't wait to start my journey soon!"

Clemont then said this, "Don't worry Bonnie. You got five months until you turn ten!"

Bonnie then said this, "AAAH! FIVE MONTHS!? Clemont, that means I only have five months to find you a wife who can take care of you!" Clemont's face turns a deep crimson.

Clemont then said this, "BONNNIE STOP IT! I'LL FIND MY OWN GIRLFRIEND WHEN I WANT! Man I wish you turned ten today!" Everyone laughed at the hilarious exchange between the Lumiose Gym Leader and his younger sister.

Bonnie then said this, "Oh mark my words Big Brother! Speaking of Sinnoh, Clemont won't you share your good news?"

Clemont then said this, "Oh yeah! Remember when we met Bertha the retired Sinnoh Elite Four Member? She got word to Volkner who instantly called me and invited me and several other Electric-Type specialists over to Sunnyshore City. I can't believe that I'll be meeting Volkner the world's strongest Electric-Type master and Sinnoh Elite Four Member!" Everyone applauded.

Ash then said this, "Wow Clemont! That's a big honor! Go for it!"

Clemont then said this, "Thank you Ash. I will! But that would mean that Bonnie and I have to split from you and Serena. Will you two be alright with cooking meals?"

Serena then said this, "Ash and I will be fine."

Bonnie then said this, "Ash and Serena, will you ever visit Sinnoh?"

Ash then said this, "Yeah we'll drop a line when we do."

Bianca then said this, "Oh yeah! Barry you and I will go to Sinnoh to see your Dad and the Battle Tower before we go to Unova."

Barry then said this, "Yep! So it will be fun going back home before we go to your place."

Professor Juniper then said this, "Okay Bianca dear! Enjoy your trip with your boyfriend Barry! Don't do anything silly you lovebirds!" Everyone laughed making Barry and Bianca blush.

Barry andBianca then said this, "Uh we're not lovebirds! She andHe is not my girlfriend andboyfriend!" The laughter intensified as they turned away and blushed.

Professor Juniper then said this, "Right! Also Bianca, your father requested you to visit him. He also says you should bring Barry along." This made Barry scared.

Barry then said this, "Wait! I have to m-m-meet y-y-your f-f-father Bianca!? HEY THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN WAS IT!? OH I'M GOING TO FINE YOU BIG TIME!" Everyone continued laughing.

Bianca then said this, "Barry! It will be okay! If my overprotective Dad wanted to see you, he must have some interest in you."

Ash then said this, "Yeah. Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. The worst thing he could do is challenge you to a battle on the spot and force you to leave Unova for good if you lose!"

Barry then said this, "B-b-but that's worst! AAAAAH!" Everyone had sweat-drops.

Professor Juniper then said this, "See? I told you Barry and Bianca are made for each other if Barry is super concerned about meeting my husband." Everyone laughed hard as Bianca blushes.

Iris then said this, "Barry you're such a kid! Bianca, make sure he doesn't act like this when he challenges my Gym! Of course, you all are welcome to my Gym!" Everyone laughs again.

Iris said _When I say you all, I really mean Ash. I want to take his virgin-AAAH! Take it slow._

Cilan then said this, "Well, as for me, I'll continue traveling wherever I can hone my Connoisseur skills. Soon I'll take an exam and if I get high enough marks, I'll be promoted to an S-Class Connoisseur!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah Cilan! Go get'em!"

Iris then said this, "Of course that means more lengthy evaluations!"

Ash then said this, "That means they'll get even better!"

Cameron then said this, "If Barry is going to challenge the Unova League supposedly, I'll be heading to Kalos and challenge the league there. My Lucario and I plan to learn a lot more about Mega Evolution."

Serena then said this, "Well my father is the world leading expert on Mega Evolution." She points to Professor Sycamore who blushes sheepishly while Grace giggles.

Ash then said this, "Oh yeah! Cameron, if you're challenging Gyms, you should visit the one in Shalour City. I think you'll find the Gym Leader there very interesting."

Cameron then said this, "Say no more Ash! I'll do that my own way! Then when Lucario and I have mastered Mega Evolution, how about we have a Mega Evolution Battle?"

Ash then said this, "Sure Cameron! My Lucario and I can't wait for that, but don't' expect to win." Lucario nodded and shook hands with Cameron's Lucario.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Be sure you stop by in my lab in Lumiose City before you start your journey Cameron."

Cameron then said this, "Yeah. First I'll go home to Unova to see family before I fly to Kalos and visit you at your lab." Professor Sycamore nodded.

Alexa then said this, "I'll be heading back to Lumiose City. I got a lengthy paper about all the activities of the Summer Camp to do."

Dawn then said this, "Well that leaves me who will travel through Kanto." Then Conway butts in freaking her out.

Conway then said this, "Heh heh! Nice to know you'll be in Kanto for the next year! But I'll leave you be! First I'll find myself a Mega Stone for my Heracross, and then I'll battle you with it!"

Dawn then said this, "Oh w-well t-that's sounds c-cozy!" Everyone had sweat-drops as Conway walks away leaving Pallet Town to head to wherever he would go. Then Dawn whispered.

Dawn then said this, "On second thought, I'll just go to Hoenn. That means May you're my rival."

May then said this, "Challenge accepted. You won't have to worry about that freak if you're with me." Then out of nowhere…

Conway then said this, "Then I won't let you go to Hoenn alone!"

May andDawn then said this, "AAAAAAHH! CONWAY!" Conway somehow appears and then goes back out.

Cilan then said this, "Well that's Conway."

Misty then said this, "Man that guy never gives up."

Ash then said this, "Well, I guess this is it. It has been a blast."

Max then said this, "I agree Ash. Good luck out there."

Ritchie then said this, "Yeah! Hope to see you sometime."

Lyra then said this, "We'll come and cheer you on when you finally compete at the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup in two years. Do your best." Everyone nodded.

Ash then said this, "Thanks for the good word! Good luck to all of you."

Tracey then said this, "Tell Brock we all say hi."

Ash then said this, "Yeah I'll do that."

Bonnie then said this, "Good luck to you both." She first hugged Serena, then Ash, and then lightly patted Pikachu and Chupi on their tails much to their enjoyment.

Misty andMay andDawn andIris then said this, "Ash, take care of yourself! Stay safe!" They all hugged Ash tightly.

Ash then said this, "Uh! A litte too tight! Hey! Loosen up won't you please?" The girls only tightened their hugs.

Serena then said this, "C'mon. Not too tight on him or he'll feel sore!"

Caroline andJohanna then said this, "Enough you four!" This prompted Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris to let go of Ash.

Delia said _Just like his father, Ash is a ladies man._

Grace said _Olympia is right. Serena will have competition for Ash, but I know Serena and Ash will remain together._

Professor Sycamore said _That's my lucky girl Serena with a great guy like Ash._

Professor Oak then said this, "Okay everyone! Thank you so much! Best wishes and safe trip home!" So Ash's friends and all the Pokemon Professors except Oak himself and Sycamore left Pallet Town. Ash, Serena, their Pokemon, Delia, Tracey, Professor Oak, Grace, and Professor Sycamore all waved goodbye.

Delia then said this, "Professor Sycamore and Grace you two plan to stay the night here before you head back?"

Grace then said this, "Yes thank you so much Delia." But then Professor Sycamore receives a call from Sophie and Cosette, Serena's two older sisters and Professor Sycamore's assistants.

Cosette then said this, "I'm sorry to bother you at this time, but our database has been hacked and I'm trying to secure it!" This got everyone alarmed.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Oh no! Do you know how bad the breach is?"

Sophie then said this, "It could be worldwide!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Tracey, let's back ours up before anything happens!"

Tracey then said this, "I'm on it!" Tracey dashed into the lab.

Grace then said this, "So what is next?" Professor Sycamore looks at Grace sadly.

Professor Sycamore then said this, "I'm afraid that means I'll have to go back to Kalos now. Thankfully I came in a charter plane so it won't be too difficult. I'm really sorry Grace. I'll make it up to you somehow." Grace and Professor Sycamore shared a moment with each other.

Grace then said this, "It's okay dear. Go and save your lab data. I'll be on my way back."

Delia then said this, "It has been a pleasure getting to know you."

Professor Oak then said this, "I hope everything turns out well."

Ash then said this, "You take care Professor Sycamore."

Serena then said this, "Good luck out there and be safe Father."

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Thank you everyone. Ash and Serena you two take care of each other." Ash and Serena nodded.

Professor Oak then said this, "Do you need a quick ride to the airport?"

Professor Sycamore then said this, "Don't worry. My Garchomp can fly me there." He called out his Garchomp who just like Ash's was capable of Mega-Evolving.

Grace then said this, "Have a safe trip!" Professor Sycamore nodded, and he flew off on his Garchomp to Viridian City's airport.

Later that night after dinner at Professor Oak's laboratory, everyone watched the news about the latest breach.

Professor Oak then said this, "Tracey, is everything okay?"

Tracey then said this, "All of our data is safe."

Professor Oak then said this, "That's a relief."

Serena then said this, "But didn't you hear that the breach is worldwide?"

Ash then said this, "Wait, if that's true, what about Professor Elm's, Birch's, Rowan's, and Juniper's labs?"

Professor Oak then said this, "That I'm not sure."

Ash then said this, "What about the data of Greninja, Cosmoenix, and Olympia's prediction? I did remember you logging notes."

Professor Oak then said this, "Yes I did, and we shared them with all the Professors too. So they are also in their databases too."

Ash then said this, "But if that breach was worldwide, then the crooks may have gotten that data too which means I could be a target."

Grace then said this, "Ash, no matter where you go, there are crooks and other bad people everywhere."

Delia then said this, "Ash, no place is safe, but you will always have your Pokemon and Serena to protect you. Plus you have always come out on top no matter how bad things got."

Serena then said this, "Don't let this discourage you. I'll always be by your side. You would do the same for me." Ash nodded as Serena, Delia, and Grace engulfed him in their group hug while Professor Oak and Tracey watched them from afar.

Later that night at the Ketchum residence, people and Pokemon were asleep except for Ash and Pikachu who were at the nearby lake in the backyard stargazing. They still communicated via Aura.

Ash then said this, " _We sure had quite a day. Olympia's prediction is still in my head."_

Pikachu then said this, " _I know. I can't get it out of my head about this crisis. The scary part is the chances that we fail."_ Then they turn around to see the rest of Ash's Pokemon followed by Serena and her Pokemon.

Lucario then said this, " _Welcome to the club Ash and Pikachu because we all can't get to sleep either."_ Several chuckles echoed.

Ash then said this, " _How about you all join us? The stars look bright."_ Serena snuggled next to Ash while the rest of the Pokemon sat nearby.

Serena then said this, " _You're right Ash. The stars look bright here. So is there something that is keeping you awake? Is it about the prophecy Olympia made?"_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. Pikachu and I were talking about it earlier."_

Serena then said this, " _Same. In fact, we all are thinking the same thing."_ They all look up at the stars.

Ash then said this, " _You know I remember something my Dad once told me and Pikachu. Pikachu you remember too right?"_ Pikachu nodded and smiled.

Serena then said this, " _Please tell us Ash. Perhaps we can all use a few wise words."_ All of their Pokemon nodded.

**Flashback to March 1, 2004**

Ash then said this, "Hey Dad, what are you doing?" He and Pikachu joined up with his father and his Pikachu Pika who were outside in the backyard.

Dad then said this, "I'm stargazing. Wanna join me?" Ash and Pikachu joined his father and Pika and looked up at the starry sky.

Ash then said this, "The stars are bright this time."

Dad then said this, "Yeah they are."

Ash then said this, "I often see you do this everynight after dinner. Is something up?"

Dad then said this, "Yep you're right. I do have a lot to think about, but I always figure it out in the very end."

Ash then said this, "Yeah. So how do you do that?"

Dad then said this, "Ash, it is hard to explain, but it does have to do with looking at the stars."

Ash then said this, "So how does it help?"

Dad then said this, "Ash and Pikachu, when you both begin your journey, you would have many doubts about anything. I know because I had to worry about many countless things during my journey as a Pokemon Trainer along with Pika. But I found that stargazing helps me clear my mind of all of my doubts and worries, and it helps me focus on what I can do. Even looking at the pretty colors of the stars reminds me of how great my life and my experiences have been to get to where I am."

Ash then said this, "So you look at stars just to get an idea of what to do?"

Dad then said this, "Yes. That's right. Just look at them. It works wonders when you finally realize what you need to do in order to reach your goal. This is helpful as you would mostly likely be traveling with just your Pokemon with you making all the choices in life."

**End flashback **

Serena then said this, " _So you look at the stars yourself just like your father so that you can figure out what to do. Not only that, it helps you worry less. I could sure do that myself."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. Pikachu and I have followed that routine every night."_

Serena then said this, " _So then let's look at the stars now and maybe we can figure your way out of that dilemma about Olympia's prophecy."_ So for a while, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon gazed at the stars.

Ash then said this, " _You know, I have been focusing so much on the prophecy that I didn't stop to think of how to actually deal with it."_

Serena then said this, " _So you have figured out your strategy already?"_ Ash got up instantly and grinned making her smile.

Ash then said this, " _Of course! I just take what is coming at me and use all of my experience to ride it. I do not need to be afraid because I know that I'll have all of you with me through the end!"_ All the Pokemon cheered as Serena runs up and hugs him tightly.

Serena then said this, " _Wow Ash what a turnaround! After hearing what you said, I am going to do the same with you all by me."_

Ash then said this, " _We will achieve our goals and dreams together. Who cares if things get tough? We have been through many tough spots. All of our experience will be put to the ultimate test. So no matter what, we will give it our all! Who is with me?"_ All the Pokemon cheered.

Serena then said this, " _Ash is right! We can do that because we know we can! So let's help Ash become the Pokemon Master and help him unlock his Pokemon's ultimate power!"_

Ash then said this, " _Let's help Serena rule Pokemon Showcases and become Top Coordinator in Pokemon Contests!"_ All the Pokemon cheered even louder, and several whistles erupted as their Pokemon couples shared kisses under the stars followed by Ash and Serena who locked lips together. Soon everyone calmed down.

Ash then said this, " _Well that was some pep rally."_

Serena then said this, " _I agree. So now we know what to do, let's head to bed. We got a long trip ahead of us if we are going to Johto."_

Ash then said this, " _Alright. Goodnight everyone. Sweet dreams."_ Ash and Serena recalled all of their Pokemon except for their Pokemon couples. They all went inside and tucked into bed.

Meanwhile at Team Rocket Headquarters during the middle of the night, Giovanni meets with Matori in his office. Hamur the King of Pokelantis watches silently.

Giovanni then said this, "We have suffered heavy losses from our recent missions."

Matori then said this, "Many of our men have perished or were arrested. Even Brodie the Man of a Thousand Faces, Dr. Yung, and Calem couldn't escape the law."

Giovanni then said this, "It's all due to that insufferable Ketchum boy and his Pokemon. There has to be something that Team Rocket could use to put him away for good." Then Dr. Zager arrives while limping due to the injuries sustained from earlier.

Dr. Zager then said this, "Giovanni, may I enter?" Giovanni, Matori, and Hamur perked up.

Giovanni then said this, "Yes you may Dr. Zager. So any luck with the security breach we launched?"

Dr. Zager then said this, "Yes. We not only breached the global Pokemon database, but we found new information." He handed Giovani a flashdrive with the data. Giovanni and Matori looked at the drive's contents.

Matori then said this, "So it seems that the orb that Cosmoenix took gave it new powers and abilities. No wonder we failed miserably."

Giovanni then said this, "Not only that, Ketchum's Greninja has a new power comparable to Mega Evolution which can only be activated every few hundred years by a Pokemon and its trainer. Furthermore, the Anistar Gym Leader Olympia has forcasted that more of Ketchum's Pokemon will unlock their true potential just like that Greninja. Also it seems that Ketchum will get new powerful allies."

Dr. Zager then said this, "Giovanni sir, there is more in that prophecy."

Giovanni then said this, "Ah yes. Then the prophecy talks about a major global crisis unlike any other caused by forces beyond comprehension which will happen at some point in the future. Then it says that if Ketchum and his Pokemon unlock their true powers, they could stop the crisis otherwise they are doomed." Giovanni had an evil grin.

Matori then said this, "It seems you have a plan?"

Giovanni then said this, "Yes. First part is following that boy and observing him fully. We do have three of our agents who have being following him for six long years now."

Dr. Zager then said this, "What about the 'forces beyond comprehension'? I suppose Team Rocket could invest into seeking that power."

Giovanni then said this, "Correct, but we need answers as to how. Dr. Zager, use all the technology we have and find us a candidate and report to me directly."

Dr. Zager then said this, "Yes Giovanni sir." He bowed and left the office.

Giovanni then said this, "Matori what is the status of all of our operations outside Kanto?"

Matori then said this, "To date, no interruptions."

Giovanni then said this, "Good. Let's hope it stays that way." As Giovanni and Matori talked, Hamur watched.

Hamur said _A crisis for that insufferable boy and his Pikachu to stop? Huh?"_ Hamur in his mind sees a vision of the mysterious yet powerful forces that would cause the crisis.

Hamur said _Ah yes! So this is the power we – no I – must seek. Let see if Team Rocket can sense it too._ Hamur had a pure evil grin.

July 9, 2012

Next day after breakfast, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon were ready to start their journey with everything they need. Professor Oak and Tracey also came by to see them off. Serena came out with her new outfit consisting of a white tank-top with a yellow collar and the blue ribbon Ash gave her back in Coumarine City, a shocking pink skirt, a bright yellow hat with a white bow and hatband, white stockings, white shoes, with the same pink backpack to carry her stuff.

Serena then said this, "So Ash, how do I look?" She stuck several poses.

Ash then said this, "Wow Serena, you are amazing. In fact, you look great!" Serena blushes from the comments while her Pokemon giggled.

Delia then said this, "You two have everything you need?" Ash and Serena nodded.

Grace then said this, "Good luck out there. Go for your dreams and be one with all of your Pokemon."

Ash andSerena then said this, "Yes we will."

Professor Oak then said this, "You go and do your best. We'll be eager to hear all about your success."

Tracey then said this, "Let us know if you need anything anytime."

Ash andSerena then said this, "Great thank you." Ash and Serena shook hands with Professor Oak and Tracey, and the latter left to go back to the lab.

Delia then said this, "Oh and one more thing Ash."

Ash then said this, "Yeah what is Mom? Hey what's so funny?" Delia and Grace both start giggling while the Pokemon chuckled knowing all too well what is about to come.

Delia then said this, "Ash, you may be 16 but you're still my baby. So always change your underwear every single day!" Everyone bursted in fits of laughter with Serena laughing the hardest at her boyfriend's misfortune.

Ash then said this, "Mom, stop doing that! It's so embarrassing!" He became so bashful having to be reminded that. Not only that, Serena had to see Delia embarrass him.

Grace then said this, "Serena you make sure that Ash does that everyday and keep an eye on him if he doesn't okay?" The laughter intensified.

Ash then said this, "Not you too!" Serena's blush burned a complete crimson red as she couldn't get the image of herself watching Ash actually changing his underwear in front of her out of her head.

Serena then said this, "Yeah sure Mom. I'll make sure our Pokemon Master does that." Serena giggles uncontrollably as Ash stares at her out of pure shock.

Ash then said this, "Oh come on! At least have some confidence in me."

Delia then said this, "Of course we do. Now we all know you both are together."

Grace then said this, "So take care of each other and your Pokemon." Delia, Gothitelle, and Grace gave hugs and kisses to both Ash and Serena who blushed. Chu, Momma Ty, and Meema gave Pikachu, Tyranitar, and Zoroark best wishes.

Ash then said this, "We'll get going then. Take care." Ash and Serena recalled all of their Pokemon into their pokeballs in their advanced Pokegears except Pikachu and Chupi. Then Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Chupi left Pallet Town.

CONTINUES IN POKEMON MASTER ODYSSEY


	32. Important Announcement

**Important announcement:**

My apologies. I know I marked this story "Pokemon Master Emergence" as complete, but I don't want to leave out those of you who may not be aware that "Pokemon Master Odyssey", the sequel to this story, is there for you to read.

I am doing some adjustment to my writing. Given where the plot is going and that I aim to make it flow nicely, I will republish my existing chapters I have already released all in one huge story titled "Pokemon: The Ultimate Legacy". My motive is that some people have been asking me questions via PM about how certain things in the plot happened in both Pokemon Master Emergence and Pokemon Master Odyssey. It turns out that they have not read Emergence before Odyssey and/or even read the Premises section on my bio page. I often have to clarify stuff repeatedly which is getting a bit tiring and overwhelming at times. The adjustment should minimize the confusion.

So here is how I plan on doing this:  
Chapters 1-6 would be based on Pokemon Master Premises which is on my bio page.  
Chapters 7-37 would be the 31 chapters of Pokemon Master Emergence with few minor changes here and there.  
Chapters 38-59 would be the 22 chapters of Pokemon Master Odyssey currently published. There will be a few changes, but the overall plot will remain the same.  
Chapters 60-end would be what would have been the plot of the remainder of Pokemon Master Odyssey and the subsequent sequels in the series. Who knows how long this story would eventually become?

So the good news is that I still have copies of my work, so it won't be difficult for me to do this. However, I do have a busy life. So I am aiming to have all 59 chapters republished hopefully before Christmas of this year.

Now the catch is that I cannot duplicate any content I have already published. So while I am doing the republishing, I will eventually have to delete "Pokemon Master Emergence" and "Pokemon Master Odyssey". So as soon as I start publishing "Pokemon: The Ultimate Legacy", be sure you subscribe to that story, add it to your favorite's list, and add it to any communities that my current stories are in. That way all readers can keep up with the plot.

Stay tuned folks, and thank you for your support!


	33. Pokemon: The Ultimate Legacy

**Important announcement:**

My apologies. I know I marked this story "Pokemon Master Emergence" as complete, but I don't want to leave out those of you who may not be aware that "Pokemon Master Odyssey", the sequel to this story, is there for you to read.

"Pokemon: The Ultimate Legacy" should be available on my profile's to read in 4-8 hrs latest with the first chapter. Now it is your cue to subscribe to "Pokemon: The Ultimate legacy", add it to your favorite's list, and add it to any communities that my current stories are in. That way all readers can keep up with the plot. Please do so as I will eventually delete Pokemon Master Emergence and Pokemon Master Odyssey at some point.

So a small update to how the story would be structured.

Saga #1: Prologue would be Chapters 1-7. It is based on Pokemon Master Premises which is on my bio page, and Chapter 7 will actually be events in Pokemon XYZ combined with some stuff of Chapter 1 of Pokemon Master Emergence.  
Saga #2: Emergence would be Chapters 8-37. It corresponds to Chapters 2-31 of Pokemon Master Emergence with some minor changes here and there.  
Saga #3: Odyssey would be Chapters 38-59. It corresponds to the 22 chapters of Pokemon Master Odyssey currently published. There will be a few changes, but the overall plot will remain the same.  
Chapters 60-end would be what would have been the plot of the remainder of Pokemon Master Odyssey and the subsequent sequels. The sequels would be their own sagas as seen above.

So the good news is that I still have copies of my work, so it won't be difficult for me to do this. However, I do have a busy life. So I am aiming to have all 59 chapters republished hopefully before Christmas of this year. If not by Christmas, definitely by March 2018.

Stay tuned folks, and thank you for your support!


End file.
